


Across Time and Space

by painty



Series: Across Time and Space [1]
Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, The X-Files
Genre: Abuse, Across Time and Space (ATAS), Aliens, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Depression, Drama, Drugs/cigarettes/beer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FBI, Flirting, GAAAAAAY!, Gayness, Getting beat up by your ex, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hints to Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In roleplay form, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, Love Pentagon, M/M, Manipulation, March 2017-current, Monsters, Mulder Torture, Mulder still needs to find Samantha, Nightmares, Paranoia, Personalized characters, Roleplay, Sadness, Sex, Sexuality Confusion, Smut, Takes place somewhere in X-Files season 7, The Smoking Man is a dick, The X-Files - Freeform, Thoughts of Suicide, UFOs, Violence, We can never spell Colin's name right, Whump, Yelling, You might cry, breakdowns, cursing, diary of a wimpy kid - Freeform, did i say angst, some smut later on, stab wounds, super long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 317,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painty/pseuds/painty
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the X-Files and Diary of a Wimpy Kid universes crossed over? I'm sure not, but we've brought it to you anyway! Follow FBI Agent Fox Mulder and rockstar Rodrick Heffley on their misadventures through monster chasing, escaping crazy government people, jealous men, lots of alien talk, flirting, and angst. Everything you never asked for is right here; the question is, are you willing to read it?





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the gang meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A C R O S S  
> T I M E  
> A N D  
> S P A C E
> 
> ✿❀✿
> 
> characters —  
> -Rodrick Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) + more characters (played by Peltyriver507 )
> 
> -Fox Mulder (The X-Files) + more characters (played by me, @WarriorzLove)
> 
> (past) plot —  
> The X-Files – Scully has recently gotten together with a man named Colin, and there's been a lot of tension between she and Mulder recently because of it. Mulder goes out to drink a lot now and Scully often has to pick him up and take him home because he's so drunk and calls her. Mulder still loves her, but Scully can't feel the same. Plus there's more tension with Colin harassing Mulder and The Smoking Man making his appearance.
> 
> Diary of a Wimpy Kid – Rodrick has left his family on the road with his band, traveling many towns and staying at hotels. He ends up in Washington and stumbles across Mulder, and so their adventure begins.
> 
> (present) plot —  
> Mulder is currently at a bar, drinking down his troubles regarding Scully and Colin. Rodrick happens to come to the same bar and he and Mulder inevitably meet. So now with aliens, angst, gayness and lots of flirting, get ready for a crazy adventure between these two very different – but also very alike – characters.
> 
> setting —  
> • Washington D.C.  
> • book shown in roleplay form

[ note /  the beginning part of this roleplay wasn't able to be put down quickly enough and sadly we lost it. However, this begins at probably around only 20 replies in, so it's not too far ahead.

blurb /  Mulder is drinking at the bar and Rodrick walks in, sitting down next to him. The two begin to converse and Mulder eventually leaves, walking home in the dead of night. Several men (Colin's gang to attack Mulder for putting him in a wheelchair) drag him into a nearby alley and begin to beat him to death. Rodrick luckily leaves the bar and drives by in his van, seeing what's going on. He gets out, deciding to help, and hits the men with a trash can to save Mulder. The sun begins to rise as the gang men scramble off, and this is where our story begins. ]

MULDER  
"Sure." Mulder shook his head and looked up at the rising sun, mentally slamming his head against the wall. Shit. Work. Scully was going to kill him if he was late or didn't come. Or maybe Skinner would. He couldn't go drunk, even though he didn't really feel like he was. And he definitely couldn't go in this state -- Scully would notice, probably send him off on medical leave. "Maybe you should go then," he told Rodrick. "I can get back home, I think. You've done enough for me." Mulder gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand to his legs, using the wall to keep himself up. 'Come on, Mulder. You've taken pain. Honestly, how much stupid shit have you done? Jumping on moving trains? Being in confined spaces with bombs? Going into a small tunnel underground to kill a monster? So just let this guy go. You can take care of yourself, no matter how out of it you might feel. That's what you'd say if Scully was here.' But Rodrick wasn't Scully, and the FBI Agent honestly wasn't sure whether he'd let Mulder return to his apartment alone or not. Oh well.

"Right, I'm sure he was real fit. And those women must've been all over him, based on how you've explained him to me." Mulder chuckled. He'd never been able to joke with someone else in shit situations.

"Ugh." Mulder's legs fell beneath him and he slid back down the wall, closing his eyes. He listened to Rodrick's apology. "Oh, it's fine. I understand. I do that shit all the time to get away from people. Well, not at bars, but with fellow agents I do." He snickered to himself when he remembered something from a while ago. He and Scully had been stuck with the two most annoying agents of all time and Mulder used a case to get out of it. And actually grew interested in the case. Looks like he couldn't ever escape the X-files. "Me taking mine?" he questioned. "No. I wouldn't do that." No. He wouldn't. He'd go on to seek the truth. He'd go on for Scully and Skinner. Mulder laughed this time. "Stupid shit's my middle name. Usually I can escape from the terrible situations I put myself into -- or Scully helps me, but it's usually me -- and I don't usually need someone to depend on. FBI work and all."

RODRICK  
"Mm. Sure." The drummer snickered as he decided to get up and stand. "Okay, yeah I can go. See ya later dude." Man, why did he think that Mulder could actually stand up? Rodrick got to his feet easily and was going to walk away, that is before he decided that turning and looking at the FBI agent was a good idea. It wasn't, because once he saw the dude struggling to keep himself up, and that he was clearly in pain, the male groaned because he couldn't just walk away. But then again what was safer for intoxicated and wounded male? Rodrick could try and drive slow, and take him just back to his place until Mulder wanted to leave. Taking a moment to curse under his breath he stalked back over there.

It surprised him that Mulder was still joking, and the drummer rolled his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips. "Oh I never lie about hot people! I should've asked for his phone number but he didn't seem as interested!" Rodrick said with a long and dramatic sigh, before quickly rubbing at his black covered eyes. Another thing he had to do was wash all this eyeliner off.

"Fuck dude, you can't even walk." Rodrick felt an anger growing inside him at the Collin dude and his minions. Now thanks to them, he had to help this guy go home and probably baby him. Rodrick sighed and frowned, "Ya know what? I can't do it. I will fill guilty if I walk away knowing I left ya here. You're coming with me babe." With an annoyed huff, the dark haired male walked over to stand in front of the male against the wall. "So, do you want me to carry you or drag you to my van? I think carrying would be easier, but I can do whatever."

When Mulder laughed and accepted his apology Rodrick just shyly smiled and shrugged. Rubbing the back of his heated neck. "Meh. Well unlike you, stuoif shit used to be my middle name. It isn't anymore." He paused before letting out a soft chuckle. "Also I would love to point out that you actually needed me to save your ass. Never saw me saving you coming."

MULDER  
Mulder nodded slowly. "I know. But, I can try--" The brown-haired man again stood to his legs, pain shooting up his body. "Babe?" Mulder snickered. "And.. I just need to get back home. After that I'll be fine." 'I'll already have someone else looking after me.' "I can, er, limp there. How far is it?" He hoped not too far. But he didn't want to be carried, he'd rather go with Rodrick on his own. He couldn't be //that// helpless.

"I know, I know, I really didn't think I'd see you again. I owe you." Mulder took a shaky step forward, ignoring the throbbing that traveled through his whole body. He could walk. He was fine. He wasn't going to die and he was going to make it home.

RODRICK  
"You are just gonna //limp// home? Really? Im not trying to make you feel more stupid, but guess what? You are acting stupid." Rodrick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to glare daggers at Mulder. He didn't make a comment when the FBI agent repeated the word 'babe', he didn't feel like he needed to. The drummer tapped his foot impatiently as his dark eyes watched the male take a step forward. 'I can't believe I gotta take care of him. I never asked for a pet for Christmas! Damn you Santa.' 

Mulder seemed dead set on not needing his help. And everytime the handsome male said he was 'fine' and 'I don't need you to help' made the unnatural dark haired male want to just grab his wrist and drag him to the van. Thankfully Rodrick held back once he glanced at the gun. Not knowing Mulder to well, he didn't know if he would try and shoot him if he grabbed him like that.

"Just accept that you need my help okay? I really need to head back and go lay down, and i know if I leave you, you could either A, get jumped again. Or B, pass out before you make it home. Just let me do this and be on my way." The band member grumbled as he walked over to stand next to the wounded Mulder. "Just lean on me and I can get you into the passengers seat." It was like something was out to get him. Someone who he enjoyed talking to, and actually didn't have sex with, seemed like they were leaving for a while.

MULDER  
"I can limp just fine," Mulder huffed. But Rodrick was right. He was being stupid and he was aware he wouldn't make it home. A sigh left Mulder's lips and he furrowed his brows, thinking. God, what was wrong with him? He wouldn't //accept// help, would he? He could do this, he always had been able to. So why couldn't he now? He thought for a while longer, but could easily sense Rodrick's annoyance. He had to choose. "Fine," Mulder mumbled, shame washing through him. "I guess you're right." This is why he didn't take help. He didn't like the feeling of having to be taken care of, wasting other people's time for his worthless life. He was an adult, an FBI Agent, so he should be able to do this. But he just couldn't. This time, he had to accept it.

Mulder lightly leaned on Rodrick and looked back up at the sun. Another day. Another day he was alive and living. That was either a good thing or a bad thing.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt himself sigh out with joy that Mulder was clearly done putting up a fight. "Im Rodrick Heffley! I am always right~" He let the FBI agent lean on him and he strongly wanted to freak him out, by whispering something into Murder's ear, or anything. But seeing how defeated he looked, the sadistic adult kept away from his urges. Deciding that the faster the dude was away from him the better. "So, you just wanna go home? Have any shopping to do? Maybe drop something off at your agency." The tan adult joked as he wrapped an arm around Mulder to keep him close and steady. Rodrick would be lying if he said he didn't want to see the FBI agency. It sounded cool, and something he could so utterly fuck up. 

It was the weirdest thing to do, walking with Mulder like that, and honestly he almost tripped over their feet like two times, but they made it to his van. It was in nasty shape, the black spray painted words were now faded. Looking like a disgusting grey color, but Rodrick smirked in pride that you could till read the words. "Löded Diper..." The proud man muttered to himself as he placed Mulder in his left arm as he fiddled into his skinny jean pockets for his car keys. Fishing them out with a chuckle of victory, the wild male opened the passenger door and put his hands on Mulder's hips to guide his ass into the seat. "There! Not so hard, right?" The male purred as he slammed the door before the agent could say anything. Strutting over to the other side of the dirty white van, he grabbed the handle and pulled it wide open, eagerly climbing in and slamming it behind it. The door made a squeaking sound when it did so, Rodrick noted that it was probably something about the van. 'Damn, I need to fix this piece of shit later.'

He hummed something, like a tune for a heavy metal song, while he out the key where it belonged and turned it. As the van roared to life.

MULDER  
"Mm. Sure." Mulder leaned a little more of his weight, trying to control his feet and not trip Rodrick as they made their way toward his van. "I need to go to the bank, maybe hit the road to Los Vegas. You know, the usual stuff I do." Mulder's legs began to hurt as he winced, but they finally seemed to make it to Rodrick's van. The FBI Agent examined the outside, cocking a brow at Rodrick's words. "Loaded Diaper? Who came up with that name? Also, really?" Mulder questioned as Rodrick guided him into the seat by his hips. He rolled his hazel eyes and leaned back into the chair, exhaling. Finally, he was going back home.

Mulder watched Rodrick get in, listening to the sounds the car made. "Maybe you should get that fixed," he advised. "Sounds pretty bad."

RODRICK  
"I did myself~ Back when I was like, sixteen, its what my band name is called. Löded Diper!" Rodrick flashed Mulder a cocky smirk before looking back at the wheel and driving away from the curb. His feet felt weird, not being pressed right against the gas and breaks, but Rodrick kept remembering had wounded in the van so he kept slow. "Hitting up Los Vegas? I would offer to go with you, but I've already been there and done that." Jerking the wheel to the right as his wheels went onto the sidewalk curb, but luckily the van didn't tip over. And hopefully that didn't hurt Mulder too much, and to double check Rodrick glanced over before turning back to the road quickly.

"Really what? That I safely guided you to the passengers seat? Next time ill remember not to do that." He replied idly as he watched as he came onto a busy street. "And something you still haven't told me, where is your house? Or apartment?" The drummer stuck out his tongue as he watched the lights with narrowed, dark brown eyes. Seeing his smudged eyeliner in the review mirror Rodrick groaned, opening the glove boxes and grabbing a box of baby wipes he had in there since forever. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered why he had it in the first place, Manny and Greg had made a mess and the icecream had got all over him. Ever since then he carried around baby wipes just encase of anything. And it helped with getting eyeliner off too.

The light turned green and Rodrick hissed as he quickly grabbed a baby wipe and shoved the box back into the glove department. Realizing he was leaning all over Mulder, he quickly returned to his seat and hit the gas. "Sorry, I had to grab that real quick. So if you smell like my manly musk, hopefully no hard feelings." The dark haired male joked with a chuckle as he had the wheel in one hand, and was furiously wiping his eyes with a baby wipe in the other. He didn't make a comment on what the FBI agent said about his vehicle, because he knew his car needed fixing.

MULDER  
"Nice name." Or not. Mulder looked around the streets, watching cars begin to appear as the sun shone over the city. "Yeah, Los Vegas is a pretty cool place. Especially when you're hunting monsters." He chuckled to himself as he shifted with the van's movements, but didn't mind really. "And thank you. You're turning me gayer and gayer by the second," he snickered.

Mulder thought for a few seconds. "2630 Hegal Place," the FBI Agent responded to Rodrick's question. "Alexandria. Not the best neighborhood, but hey, it's home. And it's an apartment. I don't do houses." The brown-haired man watched as Rodrick used baby wipes to fix his smudged eyeliner, turning back toward the street. "None at all," Mulder noted. "In fact, it totally turns me on." He rolled his eyes and snorted. Was he really flirting? Yes. It was fun. He wasn't gay of course, but Rodrick had different reactions than Scully did, so sometimes it was pretty funny.

RODRICK  
Rodrick smiled softly and laughed. "Suuure. I know you wanna laugh at it. Despite our shitty and misspelled name, we actually have okay music. My bandmates are horrible people however, but if you overlook the band and name, and just listen to the music, its pretty okay for HEAVY METAL!" The driver let out a shout as he said those last two amazing words. Life was shit sure, and what he wouldn't give to actually find the courage to head back home and just hear his family and see them again. And just know that they were there, waiting for him, and nothing had changed while he was gone. Though it was so far from the truth, Rodrick knew that, but sometimes playing the drums made his anger go away, so he loved Heavy Metal and being apart of it. "Monsters? What are you hunting? A wendigo?" Rodrick couldn't hold back a shit eating grin when Mulder said the next thing. "Oh well I guess my job is almost complete! But you aren't gay until I kiss you! When will I do that I wonder? Who knows, it will be when you least expect it. Then, you will finally be gay my friend!" 

He nodded at the address he was given, that neighborhood wasn't something he knew well, so Rodrick didn't say anything about if it was shitty or not. "Cool, I don't do that either. But that's because I travel to gigs. So I can't really get, or really afford, anything other then a cheap hotel." There was another redlight so he stopped and let go of the wheel. Growling raised out of his throat as he used both hands to scrub away the now useless eyeliner that was all over his face. Taking a short break, Rodrick looked at Mulder and quickly asked, "Is it all gone?"

At the flirt, he raised a brow and smirked. "Im glad you are turned on and all, really, its an honor." Rodrick placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise and flattery. "But lets not do it in my van okay? Especially at this stoplight. I mean, you could give me a blow, but I don't think the stoplight will stay long enough for it~" The drummer flirted.

MULDER  
"Maybe I should listen to it sometime. I don't love heavy metal, but I'm sure your music is good." Mulder pondered for a few seconds, tipping his head to the side. "Hmmmmmm. Wendigos are mostly associated with Native American culture, and last time I went anywhere close to //that// we only found a werewolf. And then the other time was when I nearly got blown up, but that's besides the point. I don't think I've encountered a Wendigo, but still got cases stacked up on my desk." Mulder shrugged and laid back, snorting. "Let's hope you don't, I'll kick your ass."

"And a nice van," Mulder added on. He looked over at Rodrick when he asked him a question, inspecting his face. "Yeah, I think it's off. Don't see anything, but let's hope my vision is still 20/20." His vision wasn't that good, but only used glasses for reading.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna try and get in some type of World Records Book. You know, 'longest time span of not having sex.' Think I can do it?"

RODRICK  
"Ah, thanks. I would show you like a disc or something now, but I kinda wanna get you home quickly ya know?" Rodrick shyly chuckled, a little surprised that an FBI agent would ever want to listen to his band's music. It was a good feeling that Mulder thought his music would be good, most people didn't want to listen to it after they saw what the band acted like. Fighting with eachother, in fact, Rodrick still had a ugly bruise on his hip from the previous one. His eyes widened slightly at what the person next to him explained out, and when he was driving around the neighborhood that Mulder told him to go in, he casted a glance his way. A curious one. "Huh, weird. I mean, werewolves are cool I guess, but I've seen some wendigo picture and damn, do they look terrifying." The drummer didn't disbelieve what Mulder said at all, he totally seems like the type of guy to go out and find monsters and shit. Which was intriguing to the dark adult, he could learn what monsters existed and didn't. "Ha, I dare you to kick my ass. You won't though, because as soon as my lips are on yours you won't even be pissed at me anymore." His eyes narrowed as a chuckle left him at the FBI agent's snorting.

"Thanks. Oh shit yeah, I forgot you just got hurt, sorry. Shouldn't have asked." The band member apologized, remembering that his bar friend might be dizzy after that beating. "Sorry. Hopefully things start to...feel better?"

Suddenly he burst into a fit of laughter at what Fox said. "Dude! Really? Haha! I don't know, maybe ya can. Though...." Rodrick nudged his partner with a suggestive wink. "We can still make out right babe?" He knew it wasn't going to ever happen, since as soon as Mulder was in his house or whatever, Rodrick would leave and never see him again. Maybe this will all be memorable? Rodrick snorted and looked around for the apartment that Mulder lived with.

He wasn't attached. He was absolutely fine with leaving Mulder. All this was just another night for him. Hopefully.

RODRICK  
"Yeah, maybe another time." Another time. Would there be another time? He wasn't sure. Rodrick seemed like the type of person that would rather be alone, but Mulder could be wrong. And who knows, they could definitely see each other again, since they already had after the bar. "And yeah, but werewolves can be a pain in the ass. You never know who it is, so it's harder to find who's turning into one." He shrugged at his own answer, but continued to listen. "Wendigos are portrayed as terrifying creatures, but if they are real, they're probably much less terrifying. //Probably//."

"Dare accepted. Think I've fought enough people to know what I'm doing. And right, I'm sure that'll happen." Mulder rolled his eyes and looked around for his apartment. "Yeah, hopefully. Just gotta stay out of work for a while."

"I'm sure I can. I'm probably already in the lead, with my lucky number and all. And who knows, we could some day. But probably not." Yeah, probably not.

He leaned his head forward, again looking around. "There it is." He pointed with his finger to an entrance across the street. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a car parked in front, however. Oh shit. "Fuck me," Mulder muttered under hit breath. Scully was here. Of course. He couldn't expect her to just stay away. No, she'd probably come to check on him because of his absence from work and found he wasn't here. "Well, if you hear a message on the radio about a missing Fox Mulder, I wouldn't worry about it." He sighed. "My partner's here and is probably freaking out since I'm not home. So that's just great." Of course. Could he never escape people? No. He'd always be forced to be looked after. Scully was his doctor and wouldn't be leaving after she saw him in his current state.

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost flinched at the words 'another time'. That probably wouldn't happen, it was just a mistake they had met again anyways, and fuck did he regret giving Mulder a ride. It was the right thing to do, but now he felt a connection to him. Which was horrible and bad and fuck...

Rodrick was utterly screwed. Hopefully Mulder hated his guts so that when he left things would feel better. Fate was an idiotic thing to believe in, so he doubts it was that. "Interesting. I guess so. Never knew they were real until now. Thanks for the info." Every time his companion talked, Rodrick would keep glancing at him and nodding. Showing that he was interested and listening. Fox had said at the bar that not many people believed, so he wanted to be nice. And it was interesting. Rodrick snickered at the Wendigo thing. "Probably isn't a confirmed answer Mulder~"

The drummer tapped his fingers on the wheel to a beat that he had done on his drums earlier as he smirked. "Oh it will babe! And I am a little worried about your health if you fight all the time. Maybe lay it off while ya heal huh?" It was surprising to himself at how concerned he was. But that fight earlier was nasty. They wanted Mulder gone. And Rodrick felt himself grow sick with worry at them actually succeeding. "Yeah, please do. You being dead won't be good for anything. So I suggest you don't piss off people or go our looking for a fight. I might not be there to save your ass again." 

Despite his nerves as he pulled up and slammed on the breaks at the house, a genuine smile came onto his face at what Mulder said. "Oh I sure hope we do. It will be something worth our lonely whiles huh? And I promise that we will only makeout. But if I get grabby I apologize before hand~!" He swore as he shook his head and laughed, his messy hair falling in his eyes a bit. "Hopefully they don't kill you. And if I do, I shall look up and down to find your ass!" Dark eyes looked at the FBI agent with a hint of affection in them.

MULDER  
"Mhm. If I ever find out I'll make sure to tell ya. I'm sure I could find you somewhere, with your gigs and all." Mulder's eyes closed for a few moments as he inhaled, feeling worried about going inside with Scully there.  He lightly chuckled at Rodrick. "Yeah, I'll try to. But I don't ever really know what kind of trouble I'll get in to." He gripped the handles of the car when the black-haired man slammed on the breaks, tapping his foot. "No, no, I don't think they'd kill me. Well, I actually don't know. Possibly, but unlikely." Mulder looked over at Rodrick, sighing heavily. "Okay, well... you don't have to help me up, if you don't want to. Plus you probably don't want to hear Scully snap at me either." He clicked open the door handle and opened it, casting a grateful glance at Rodrick. "Thanks for everything, you know. I really appreciate it, and I owe it to you."

Mulder took one step out of the car and nearly crumpled to the ground. Ohhh shit. This was bad. He hoped he could at least //walk//, right? He closed the van door behind him and nearly fell just from that force.

RODRICK  
"Dunno if ya will. My gigs are everywhere all the time, I have one tomorrow. So ill be leaving then. I don't know where though, my bandmates will tell me later." Rodrick almost hissed out, venom in his words. His bandmates didn't ever tell him shit when they got Löded Diper a gig. It sucked balls, and he knew that he would need to get control over that soon. Or else who knows what they would do? He chuckled with Mulder. "Well for now, try and stay out of it. You are pretty weak right now my dude." 

A pang hit his chest when he realized he had slammed the breaks too hard. Fuck, the black-haired male had forgotten it. Completely slipped his mind. "Sorry about that too aha. Whoops." Feeling his neck heat up in embarrassment Rodrick ran a hand through his wild hair. His eyes narrowed and he was silent for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Well when I got there they seemed to want you dead. And if they do that shit for only one guy named Collin? Then he has some power. Something I can't believe you would fuck with."

Rodrick watched with unreadable eyes as Mulder opened the door handle to his van, it making another loud and irritating squeaking sound. Yeah. The drummer knew he had to fix that before he killed someone from how annoying it was. When the brown haired male thanked him, the Heffley snapped out of his trance and looked at Mulder with wide eyes. It took a full minute to resgiture that he had gotten a thanks and he chuckled shyly. "Yeah yeah whatever. Couldn't have let some guy die on me right?" His hand waved at the favor, like he was dismissing it. "Mulder you don't owe me shit okay? I won't even see you after this. So we are all good."

He swore that his heart launched out of his chest when he watched with wide eyes full of fear and surprise when his friend almost fell to the ground. Rodrick watched him close the door and let out an annoyed groan. 'What the fuck is up with my guilt today?' 

Rodrick unbuckled himself and slammed open his car door, easily sliding out of his comfortable seat. Pushing his palm against the door he listened to it shut and the tan male stalked over to Mulder and reached out his hands to steady him. "Im starting to feel like im your boyfriend~ I suggest you start to learn to walk soon. Whatever shall you do without me~?" He smirked at the joke, no matter how annoyed he was at him and Mulder. It was like they were suddenly attached to the hip and he couldn't get away. What the fuck was life doing to him?

Wrapping an arm around Mulder's shoulders, he grabbed his side to make the agent to lean against himself. "If ya need help, just ask okay? Like if this position is hurting you or whatever, let me know?" How to deal with this? Rodrick wasn't sure as he started to slowly walk to the door. Checking on Mulder every step of the way.

MULDER  
"Oh." Mulder nodded in understanding, noticing his tone. It didn't seem like he was very fond of his bandmates. "Well, oh well.. maybe we'll see each other around another time. And yeah, I know, I'll try!" Mulder listened to what he had to say, staring forward. Collin. He hated his ass, but I guess there was nothing to really do about him. "I'm kind of forced to see him. Which is a good and a bad thing." He shrugged and looked at the apartment door, bracing himself for whatever Scully was going to say to him.

"Of course I do. I'll make it up to you whether you like it or not." He smiled and closed the door, inhaling the crisp air. After Mulder made it out of the van -- barely -- he thought about Rodrick. He'd probably been one of the nicest people he'd met recently and probably wouldn't see each other ever again. It was a shame, really... but then again it was a good thing. Anyone mixed in with Mulder's life would find a bottomless pit of his problems and worries. And they'd probably get involved in alien shit, or the government would abduct them. Like Scully had been. So, maybe it was good this way... then Mulder could be alone, like he oh-so-badly wanted to. Or did he?

The brown-haired man heard another car door open and shut and turned with raised eyebrows to see Rodrick walking towards him. He opened his mouth to protest but he was already by his side, helping him to the door. "Really, you don't have to help me--" Mulder soon realized saying anything was pointless. Rodrick seemed set on helping him hone. "Don't think I'd be able to do anything without you," he snickered, shaking his head. "Okay. It's fine though." He looked at his apartment door and took a deep breath. He fiddled with the door and found it to be unlocked. It creaked open, light filtering into a dimly-lit apartment. The only glow was that of the fish-tank and the sun filtering into the room. "Okay, just--"

"Mulder?!" The brown-haired man looked up and watched as a petite woman came into view. She was wearing her usual work clothes, her ginger hair even darker because of his apartment. He ducked his head a little when she came over, narrowing her blue eyes as she inspected Rodrick. "Who are you?" she asked, but it was more of a demand. Her arms were crossed and her eyes shifted to Mulder.

"My god, what the hell happened to you? Help him to the couch, will you?" Typical Scully, ordering strangers around. It usually amused Mulder, but right now all he wanted was for her to leave. The FBI Agent cast a sympathetic glance at Rodrick and sighed. "Well, that's Scully. Sorry about all this, by the way. You probably need to get together with your band, practice for your gig... now I really owe you."

RODRICK  
Rodrick let out a chuckle and was going to reply, but as soon as they were through a door, some scary ginger haired lady was snapping and ordering him around. "Whoa. I don't mean to be any trouble, just dropping off this dumbass who got hurt." The drummer smirked. Scully huh? This is the girl that Mulder wanted so badly? The agent actually had a good taste in women, something that he never expected from Fox. Guess his mother was right, don't judge a book by its cover. "I am Rodrick Heffley." After the drummer told her that, he just nodded and muttered, "No problem. I've been helping him all night anyways." And started to help Mulder to the couch.

When he finally heard the voice of Mulder, he looked at him and raised his eyebrow with a smug smile. "Its fine. I don't care. My bandmates don't need me as badly as you do right now anyways." The tall and skinny male said, with a slightly playful tone. But not even Rodrick knew if he was serious or not. Once he got to the couch, the drummer looked at Scully before gently pushing Mulder onto the couch. "Woop. There you go." Rodrick chuckled and offered Fox a salute. Suddenly he felt a little weird, Mulder was now in Scully's care, he could leave. It gave him a weird feeling but he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair once more, letting out a sigh as he glanced around. 

He should leave now. The Heffley made a note though that he would never, EVER, flirt with the ginger haired girl however. Sure he wanted to, but Mulder seemed to really like her, and the band member respected that. So he wouldn't flirt with Scully, nah. Plus it would feel weird to do it in front of the brown haired male anyways, flashing one last charming smirk to the male on the couch, Rodrick made his way to the door. "It was nice getting wrapped into your night life friend, and uh, nice seeing you Scully. But I suppose I am not needed, so have fun." Without glancing back, Rodrick waved his hand as he reached for the door knob.

MULDER  
"And how the hell did he get hurt?" she asked from the kitchen, getting out the first aid kit and medical supplies.

Mulder nodded slowly. "Well, I hope so. Just cause I don't want to make you late and--" Scully hurried into the living room and he trailed off, the red-haired woman looking the other FBI Agent over, letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. "I've been waiting on you for, what, an hour?" Her eyes sort of softened when she truly recognized his state. "Oh. You got drunk, huh?" Her voice lowered and she looked over at Rodrick. "Got in a fight? You should be in a hospital."

"I'm not going to a hospital," Mulder responded. He hated hospitals so much. It reminded of him of bad things, and he was in there so much anyway. "You need a doctor," Scully added. "I'm looking at one," Mulder responded. Scully rolled her eyes, taking out the supplies as she watched Rodrick walk to the door.

"Hey! I need you, you need to explain to me what happened." Mulder opened his mouth but Scully cut her partner off. "I don't trust him for the truth, so it'd be nice if you could tell me what the fuck went on last night."

Mulder sighed. Looked like there was no escape for Rodrick now, especially not from Scully. When she wanted something, she usually got it. Especially when she was demanding, which she was right now. "I'm offended you wouldn't believe me," Mulder noted. "Isn't that the only think we look for?" Scully didn't reply as she began to work on his face, the man flinching back in pain. Yup, he could take beatings but was pretty much a baby when Scully used antibiotics on him.

RODRICK  
Ugh, what now? His hand was right there! He could just open the door and run to his van! No one could stop him. Rodrick didn't have to fucking stay, he didn't WANT to fucking stay. Though it would be impolite to just leave, and Mulder and Scully seemed like they were about to have a big cat fight. The dark haired male sucked an a breath, and forced a smile before turning to look at the two on the couch. "Sure. I don't care."

'I do care. I don't want to be here. When can I fucking leave?' His smile twitched but stayed on his face as he strolled over to Scully and Mulder, standing beside them. "I don't know what happened exactly, I met him outside of the bar and we said hello or whatnot." The drummer waved his hand as he lied slightly. "And then I was driving around and heard some shit from an alley. Got out to see who it was, but there was a bunch of people around him." Rodrick explained to the demanding female, rushing to his favorite part. His once forced smile now a cocky smirk. "So I grabbed a trash can and ran towards the crowd, shoving them away. They ran, and Mulder seemed to have been kicked and punched a lot." A spark of worry casted into his dark eyes, sending a quick glance to the agent. "The guy was out of it for a bit, but snapped out of it. Helped him to my van and drove him here. Dunno who did it. Or why the fuck they would. There was a ton of guys though."

Mulder didn't seem to want to tell her about it, and Rodrick recalled that from their conversation that he had clearly said 'But Scully..' So the band member lied with no hesitation. The wild adult watched them for a moment, and let out a quiet laugh when his friend flinched back. Awe, poor baby. Realizing how comfortable he was getting, Rodrick closed his eyes and opened them again. A now emotionaless look on his face. "So, I did my part. Can I leave?' The drummer felt horrible, he didn't want Mulder to think he was a bother, because he certainly wasn't, but this was getting to attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will sort of ungracefully continue due to the amount of conversation and such. It's also there to make parts not too long and has been ended in the best place haha. So yeah, just ignore awkward cuts!
> 
> Also, this roleplay is still going on. We respond on the app Kik and post parts first on Wattpad. My account is @WarriorzLove and my friend's (that plays Rodrick) account is @Peltyriver507. You should totally follow us! Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has anger issues. Rodrick doesn’t want to be here.

MULDER  
Mulder noticed his annoyance but it didn't seem to even phase Scully from his fake smile. The red-haired woman listened carefully, narrowing her eyes as she worriedly glanced at Rodrick then back at Mulder. "Who do you think did that to you?" she asked. Mulder quickly made up a lie. "Probably a gang that hates the FBI or something. Luckily for me, Rodrick was there to help and bring me back here."

"You didn't bring your car?" Mulder gritted his teeth from pain and shook his head. "No, I ran." "Mulder, I'm gonna be honest, that was real stupid. No wonder you got jumped." The FBI Agent grumbled something about how he knew, feeling a little awkward with Rodrick here.

"Well, thanks then," Scully shrugged. Mulder nodded and smiled at Rodrick. "It was nice of you saving my ass, Rodrick. If I don't see you again, then I guess this is goodbye. It was nice to meet ya." Scully rolled her eyes at what her partner said and finally turned to the black-haired man. "Thanks for your help. You can leave now."

Coming down the street was a raven-haired man in a wheelchair, huffing in annoyance when he spotted Dana's car, and a white van with the dumbest words he'd ever seen. 'Löded Diper'. What, it belong to a five year old that couldn't spell? He narrowed his eyes when he rolled up toward Mulder's front door, hoping Dana was here. But he was happy to at least be able to see the state Mulder was in. That would be fucking revenge for putting him in this shit wheelchair. He raised his hand to knock on the door, wondering what Mulder's apartment looked like.

RODRICK  
"No problem my dude! Nice to meet you guys too. See ya whenever." Rodrick smiled lazily and offered a wave, chuckling as he turned back to the door. Fox Mulder was an interesting guy to meet, honestly probably one of the only good things that came from this shit show. So deep down, the laid back male would try and remember him. Despite the urge to flirt before he left, the drummer turned the handle and opened the door wide with a smug smile on his face. Sure, the dark haired male was a little upset, about not getting that kiss he promised the FBI agent, but things went like this and moved on. People come and go, just like he was going to do. 

Again.

Though his face fell into an confused frown and his dark eyes narrowed when he saw some dude in a wheelchair at the door. It took the Heffley a moment to realize that something was blocking his path from getting out of here, and when he noticed, he didn't even try and fight back to small sneer. "Excuse me?" The band member asked as he looked around to find a way over the wheelchair. Nope. No way. FUCK! Rodrick sucked in a breath and looked at the ceiling sighing with annoyance, he wanted to leave. Knowing there wasn't any other choice, the tall and skinny male stepped aside and gestured to the door. 

"There's someone in my way. Sorry Mulder, ill leave right after they move." Could his day get any worse? From the looks of it, Rodrick was pretty sure that him and the wounded male would get closer then they ever thought. Which made his heart thump happily, but also made him annoyed and scared. A friend? A boyfriend? Oh dear lord this thing was now his own shitshow. And now that the drugs and booze was out of his system, Rodrick realized how dirty he looked. Jacket ruffled up and bloodstained, jeans covered in dirt and torn slightly, and Rodrick already knew his hair was a mess. Man, he probably looked ugly right now. Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, and the vision that was getting blurry, Rodrick waited.

MULDER  
"Yeah, yeah, same to you." Mulder was sort of disappointed Rodrick was leaving, but knew he couldn't stay here forever. Again, like he'd though before, maybe that was a good thing.. He didn't need anyone else getting involved in his super fucked-up life. Scully kept working on Mulder as he heard the front door open and Rodrick say something. It sounded like someone was there. Mulder reached his head forward, earning a few snaps from Scully to lie back down, but he couldn't help but grow curious. His eyes suddenly grew wide when he realized who it was.

Collin.

He was in a wheelchair. Mulder would've laughed in glee, but now wasn't the time.

RODRICK  
"Collin?" The drummer repeated, a little pissed off that the dude glared daggers at him back. The dumbass better stop with it, because he didn't care if he was in a wheelchair or not, Rodrick would love to punch his entire face into some concrete. The name kept ringing in his ears, as his dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Collin. Collin. The annoyed male repeated the name over and over in his messy brain, searching it for a connection to the name. 

When Collin growled at Mulder however, his eyes widened and Rodrick felt his face pale a bit. That was the dude that the FBI agent beat the shit out of! The dude that sent those idiots after Fox! Slowly, but surely, it was coming together. Mulder liked Scully a lot, but Collin was dating her. So Collin must of done some fucked shit, which made Mulder angry and- "Shit." The dark male sneered as he flashed a death glare to the guy that was now next to Scully. Probably sucking up to the ginger, like a baby he was. Rodrick let out a chuckle at how pathetic Collin must be, knowing that if he doesn't take his girlfriend's attention away from Mulder, then poor little ol' him won't get any! What a bitch.

Though, Rodrick felt a little possessive when he noticed that Mulder looked nervous. 'Doesn't he know I won't let that asshole near him?' The drummer though, annoyance wasting away. There was no way he could leave now, Scully doesn't know about it, but oh..he did. Suddenly smirking, the tan boy strolled over to where his newfound friend was, and sat down right next to the couch. Looking at the male that was laying down with amusement and pure affection. "Looks like your 'guard dog' can't leave until he does~" Rodrick whispered softly, not wanting the women or the pig to hear him. 

The Heffley turned to look at the lovers one time, before softly placing his arm above Mulder's head. Rodrick hoped that Collin got the point, and would just leave him the fuck alone.  
There would surely be hell to pay, if Collin tried shit.

MULDER  
"How much longer?" Mulder groaned, feeling bored and awkward. He wanted Collin and Scully to leave so he could finally have some alone time. "Hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one that insisted not going to the hospital." Mulder shrugged. "Well sorry, I don't want to hear a bunch of screaming and I'd rather be doing something than staring at a white ceiling for all of eternity." Scully rolled her blue eyes but said nothing else, Collin watching the two, making Mulder very uncomfortable.

Then, he saw Rodrick stroll back into the living room and sit beside him. He was surprised, to say the least. Looked like they truly couldn't be separated. "Rodrick?" he asked, brows furrowing. Then he heard what he had to say and his eyes widened. "Oh. I forgot you knew.. at least you remembered, I was about to kill myself sitting with these two," he exaggerated, looking over at the raven-haired man in the wheelchair. "It's awkward.. both of them know I beat the shit out of Collin, and with him here it makes it even worse. So thanks for coming back."

Scully was sort of surprised to see Rodrick back. "Oh, you came back?"

RODRICK  
"Haha no problem dude." Rodrick lazily smiled and nudged Mulder's shoulder, as softly as he could, after all he didn't know if his friend was injured there. Though he looked confused at what he heard next. "What? Scully knows you beat Collin's ass? Huh. I thought she didn't know.." Wow, now he felt out of the loop, and the messy male chuckled softly. "Well, you seemed worried, and what kinda 'boyfriend' would I be if I didn't protect you from that pig?" The drummer whispered with a snicker, hopefully Mulder missed his shameless flirting, because it was about to come back full force now that he was close to him.

Another laugh escaped him at what Scully said, he turned his attention to her and just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe aliens are pulling some strings~?" The wild adult said with a teasing tone, casting another glare at Collin. Him staring at Mulder and Scully was kinda weird, and even he felt uncomfortable at the gaze. The urge to snap 'do you have a staring problem?', Rodrick quickly turned to his friend again with a smile. Wait, why did Mulder looked like he was having a panic attack?! Seeing the look of panic made HIM want to panic. Luckily he kept his cool and closed his eyes, opening them after a few minutes. "Dude? What's wrong? Do you need like...help or something?" 

Was he that scared of Collin? Jesus, as time passed, Rodrick was already feeling a passionate hatred to some guy he didn't even properly know yet! What was this agent doing to him? Ugh. His slightly bloodstained, almost pink, colored hands were wiped onto his shirt. Trying to make himself look more clean, which was definitely not working for him. Damn. Rodrick Heffley couldn't even take care of himself, and now he was trying to help take care of some FBI agent named Mulder? Who seemed to be in a ton of shit already. Something he didn't need but, Rodrick thought Mulder was cool, and he didn't mind being flirted with so he felt like he had to....

And he didn't surprise him with the kiss yet.

MULDER  
"Yeah." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Guess Collin told Scully when he was in the hospital." Then he chuckled a little, despite his fear. "Yeah, 'boyfriend.' But I do agree that asshole's a pig." He looked over at Collin and Scully talking, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Mulder realized what Rodrick was saying and shook his head. "No, no, it's fine, just... worrying over nothing." Sure. He didn't want to tell his new friend what he was thinking, maybe he was being selfish or protecting Rodrick, but he had a feeling it would end badly. 'Or not,' Mulder thought. 'You could just be overreacting to this shit. Collin wouldn't go after Rodrick... right?'

Scully turned back to Mulder, looking him over. Collin sneered at the two, turning toward his fish tank. "Fish?" he asked. "I would've gone for something a little more active. You know, like a dog." Scully didn't seem to even notice him but Mulder returned the shaggy raven-haired man's glare, mouthing the words, 'fuck off.' Collin didn't even react.

The nagging feeling of uneasiness settled in Mulder's stomach. He wanted to turn toward Rodrick and tell him to get the fuck away from him since he was basically a walking curse, but didn't. Scully was right here, first of all, and Collin would never let it go if Rodrick suddenly walked out. 'Shit! But I can't tell them to leave...' What did he do? If Rodrick ever got in danger because of him, Mulder would never be able to forgive himself. So instead of feeling that shit later he should just save Rodrick from anything. But he didn't. Of course.

RODRICK  
Rodrick chuckled with him and shook his head. "Oh. That must suck. And i don't see why you're saying the word boyfriend like its untrue~" The male smirked as he listened to Mulder. "Yeah, he seems like a pig. The way he sneers, it looks ugly ugh. Are those wrinkles?!" Rodrick gasped in fake shock, placing a hand on his chest. It seemed like he needed some humor, and the drummer was more then happy to help. 

"Oh...yeah okay. You made me think that something was wrong. Don't do that shit man. I will, legit flip out." His eyes narrowed as he raised an eyebrow, trying to see if that was the truth or not. Didn't matter, as he sucked at reading people so he sighed and gave up. Mulder seemed trustworthy, so Rodrick just hoped he was being truthful about this. All he wanted to do was help the agent get out of this situation, protect him, and whatever. Rodrick frowned, shit, what about the gig tomorrow? 'Should I? I mean, its a gig, but I have so many of those. Mulder needs me more...or at least maybe that's what Im trying to sell to myself.' Yeah. Rodrick chuckled. Mulder didn't need him, why would he? This dude was in the FBI! Why the hell would he need someone as useless and idiotic as him?

The Heffley groaned when he heard Collin open his snout again. Turning his head to the side he raised an eyebrow at what the man in the wheelchair said. "Eh, dogs are work. Mulder probably is to busy with his work to take care of a dog or something that needs daily care. Which is good, it means you're smart." Rodrick turned back to Mulder and smiled. Oh god he remembered when his family had Sweetie, jesus those were horrible days. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to Collin, but Rodrick wanted to make sure the male knew that he wasn't even afraid of the dumbass. Mulder had told him nothing was wrong, but Rodrick kept feeling off. Did he want him to leave? Eyes looking at the male next to him he let out a sigh. If Mulder wanted him gone, all he had to do was say so...

MULDER  
Mulder laughed a little. "In your dreams, then." He watched the other two as a pang hit his heart. He and Scully would never get that close again, would they? It was really shit, because Mulder had actually grown to become confident. He was going to tell her he loves her. But.. it didn't happen. He chickened out and then look what happened? Collin came into the picture, fucking up everything the partners had ever had. Mulder really felt like shit about it, but it was like Scully didn't even care. Maybe Mulder was right. Maybe all this time, Scully //has// been against him. I mean, she started out to debunk the X-files. Who's to say she wasn't still sending her field reports to whoever the fuck she was working for in the government? Mulder's throat became dry as he thought about that, hoping to God it wasn't true. No.. it couldn't be. Maybe she was just oblivious.. Not being able to tell how much he loved her. But that hurt too. It looked like any way Mulder thought of the situation, he ended up being the one getting shit on every time.

"Sorry," he said to Rodrick, looking over and giving him a reassuring nod. He returned his gaze back to Collin as he talked, listening to what his friend said. 'Well, at least someone cares,' Mulder thought.

"When did Mulder get a guard dog?" Collin snickered. Scully chuckled and went to put the first aid kit up. The man in the wheelchair looked at both of them with hate-filled eyes -- mostly Mulder -- before turning around and going over to Scully. Mulder clenched his fists and sighed, looking around his apartment. He had to let it go.

RODRICK  
"Pfffft! Be quiet fucktard. In my mind this is a dream and i am your amazing boyfriend!" The drummer stated with a small laugh as he watched Mulder out of the corner of his eye. Rodrick noticed that he was looking at Scully and Collin, and he felt himself feel sorry for the FBI agent. It must suck. To watch someone you love be with someone else. Rodrick Heffley hasn't been through that, so as much as he wanted to comfort Mulder he honestly couldn't find it in himself to. The only thing he had ever loved was Greg honestly. And the tan male hasn't seen him in two to three years!

"What? Oh yeah its cool. Stop apologizing though! 'Sorry' is the last thing I would ever want to hear from you in bed~" The bandmember chuckled as he then slowly got up and dusted his shirt and jacket off. He should wash his hands and at least fix his clothes. Hearing Collin, the drummer turned to look at him. Rodrick really wished he could stalk up and choke Collin's lights out. This piece of shit was so stupid and honestly a pain. Why didn't Mulder's girl see that? "I don't know. But he doesn't need one. I mean....look at you dude. Looks like someone got you pretty good without needing help. So step off his case." 

Rodrick smirked as he said the words cooly. Maybe Mulder didn't want him to mention what he did to Collin, but honestly it was what happened supposedly. And if that guy needed to be reminded, then he was more then happy to give him a fucking recap. Dark eyes gleaming with excitement and interest, the male walked over to the sink and turned it on to get the blood off his sunkissed skin. It suddenly occurred to him that if Collin had sent guys after Mulder, that he might do the same to him. Rodrick paused, going still for a moment, before moving the thought away as he turned off the faucet when his hands were as clean as he could get them. Mulder would surely tell him to leave if he was in danger right? Rodrick didn't doubt him yet, and it was nice to have someone to defend.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't respond and only rolled his hazel eyes. He looked over at Rodrick and then over to his glowing tank. Looked like there were less fish than before. Had he not fed them? He didn't really know. Or remember. Yeah, probably not... all he really did now was lie around and do nothing. Or watch tapes over the government conspiracies or X-files cases. He stood up and looked down at his clothes, deciding it was best to change. Maybe go to work. Yeah, Skinner wouldn't like the look of him, but Mulder didn't really give a shit what anyone else thought. His office was in the basement, anyway.

Collin opened his mouth to say something else but his fury held him back. However, this did reveal one thing - this man knew what Mulder had done to him. That made Collin smirk a little. He seemed close with Mulder, and that meant one thing; ruining this other man's life... would ruin Mulder's. How would he do that, though? 'Gotta get a tail on him, since I can't really do that. See who his family is. See who //he// is. Find a weak spot and activate it.' 

Mulder watched as Rodrick went over to a sink and turned to look at Scully. "I'm gonna change. I'll be back." He opened his bedroom door -- or, the other room in his apartment -- and shifted through the piles of boxes. He opened his closet and grabbed a suit, pants and tie, normal black and white, and quickly changed. He placed his shoes on, slightly wincing from pain, fixing his disheveled hair as he strolled out of his room. He looked ready for work. Scully didn't seem to have been listening to what he'd said earlier and her blue eyes widened. "Mulder, you can't possibly be thinking about going to work!"

Mulder cocked a brow. "Huh? Course I am. We've got cases stacked up to the ceiling." He fiddled with his hair a little more, blowing bangs out of his face. "Besides, I've got more important things to do than lay around all day."

"You were just beat to a pulp. You didn't go to a hospital, so //I'm// your doctor. I'm telling you to stay here, or I'm going to tell Skinner to put you on medical leave," Scully responded, narrowing her eyes. Collin watched with an emotionless gaze.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "I'm going to work Scully, Skinner wants me there anyway."

"No, Mulder."

"Yes, Mulder."

Scully sighed. "Fine. But you're only doing desk work. No going out to crime scenes, doing crazy shit--"

Mulder had a look of fake surprise. "Crazy shit? Since when do I do crazy shit?"

"Must I remind you?" The red-haired FBI Agent cocked a brow. "But, like I said, you're going to be staying in the building only. I'll make sure of that."

"You can try, woman," Mulder joked back, smirking a little. Scully chuckled and Collin had the look of 'I'm going to murder you' in his eyes. Mulder returned that glare.

RODRICK  
"Ack." Rodrick scrunched up his nose as he smelled his dirty shirt. Yeah, he definitely had to change when he got back. Take a nice shower, wash himself off. Though he was really tired, and felt like he would pass out any minute. The drummer then turned to look scene and he felt himself become confused. Why was Collin smirking slightly? Did he think that he was to good enough to respond to his insults? Ugh. That pissed him off. Rodrick hated the thought of someone thinking they were //better// then him. 'Fucking dickbag. Whatever.'

He did feel awkward when Mulder stated he was going to work. Wow, what was this guy? A machine? Rodrick cocked an eyebrow at him but shrugged, not his choice, but he would've just taken the chance for a nice day off. 'Maybe its different in the FBI? Oh shit, yeah. I keep forgetting that...' He mentally face palmed at that. Rodrick was slightly excited however, he had met an FBI agent who did the X-Flies or whatnot. Ha! His band would be jealous! And so would Greggy, if Rodrick ever called his mother's phone. 'Mulder's leaving for work, I should probably get out now before I become an annoyance....' Shit. Yeah. Rodrick pushed himself away from the sink and patted Fox on the shoulder with a smile.

"Whelp, that's the sound of me finally leaving. Nice meeting you Mulder, our talks were great. Ten outta ten would talk again." The dark haired male said with a teasing tone. "Nice to meet you Scully, and you guy in a wheelchair called Collin Mcwhatever. Have fun at work." For a split second, Rodrick had thought someone would stop him or a robbery would suddenly break out. Foolish to think that sure, but with how many times Rodrick had left, or tried to leave, Mulder something or someone stopped him right in his tracks.

There was no doubt he would miss the weirdo believer, and he hoped that he would get that Colin thing sorted out. But right now he had bandmates to deal with...

Speaking of those assholes. Something started to ring. "Shit."

MULDER  
Mulder watched Rodrick walk back over, and listened to what his friend said. He nodded firmly and smiled. "Alright Rodrick. It was nice meeting you too, maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Looks like we just can't get away from each other." He winked and watched as Scully sort of dipped her head as a goodbye. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for your help." Collin stared at the drummer and didn't say anything, his green eyes cold, holding no other emotion.

Mulder thought he heard Rodrick murmur something, looking over at him. "You okay?" he inquired.

RODRICK  
"Oh I shall try and stay away! If I hear you getting killed in some alley, maybe I shall just drive away this time." Rodrick responded back to the goodbye, not turning around to notice the wink. When his phone stopped ringing he opened the door. Though he groaned when it rang again. Fishing his IPhone out of his jean pocket he realized Mulder had asked him a question and turned around and shrugged. Smiling nervously. "Yea. Just my dumb bandmates calling. Trying to see where I am probably." 

'Or to come and kick my ass for forgetting about them...' The drummer thought darkly before pressing answer on his phone. "Whelp, bye." The Heffley could already hear yelling from the phone, yup, they wanted him dead. So he hurried to step out and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath in, he put the phone to his ear. "Guys what the fuck do you want?" 'Act confident, you made the band. Not them.' The dark haired male huffed out, feeling so fucking silly that he had to tell himself that. He was Rodrick Heffley. The guy who took no shit from on one!.... Or something.

"Don't snap at me you dumbass! Where the fuck are you?! You aren't in your room. So where?" His guitarist demanded.

His lips curled into a sneer as he walked to his van. "For one, none of your business, for two, how the hell did you get into my room?"

"We stole your key."

Of fucking course they would. Probably while he was talking to Mulder too. "You pieces of shit. I should just fire-"

A sadistic laugh came from the phone and Rodrick paused to flinch. Ugh. He hated that sound. "Heffley, you are such a JOKE. If you ever even grew the balls to kick us out, this stupid band would be nothing except some lonely drummer who is a complete dumbass!"

He wasn't wrong either...Pausing he leaned against his van, tilting his head so that the phone stayed steady as he put his hands in his skinny jean pockets. Where was his keys? Rodrick needed to get out of here and go fuck out some steam. "Whatever." He felt weak, what else could he say? Its like he didn't even own his own band! The Heffley wanted to yell in frustration when he couldn't find his keys. So instead he turned and kicked his door in anger. "Where the fuck did I put them?!"

Now it was more then one laugh from his phone. Great. They were all listening. "Awwww. Did little Rodrick lose his keys? What a fuck up!" If this is what he gets for helping someone out, then Rodrick just wished he would've never met Mulder at the bar. Instead, he wished he had just met some black haired girl instead. With some nice clothes...and other things. It would've been easier.

"Whatever." Rodrick hissed through his teeth as he finally found his keys. Putting them in the door he slammed it open and hoped in. Not noticing the small dent he had made from his powerful kick earlier. Nor did he care. There were more harsh words and horrible name calling the drummer heard as he started his van. 'Get out of here. Go to your room. Tell them its off. You deserve better.' Rodrick believed he did, and almost laughed because the voice almost sounded like his mother.

The band member was a bad person. Getting high and getting drunk and doing people when he could find time. Though this shit was something he didn't deserve honestly. Löded Diper was his shit. His band. And it would fail without those guys, but it was better then the....shit..they did to him. Not to mention the things they had said about his family. Which he had let slide, but now he yelled a quick. "Fuck off!" Into the phone and hung up. Throwing it in the passenger's seat. What a load of dicks and tits.

MULDER  
Mulder turned to Scully after Rodrick left, the woman looking him over. "You should take a shower," she advised. Mulder shrugged and looked around, rolling on his heel awkwardly. "Okay, well," Scully spoke up, clearing her throat, "Uh, Collin, would you leave us for a second?" The man in the wheelchair sneered and nodded, turning and opening the door exit. Mulder could fell the anger steaming off of him and tentatively looked toward Scully.

They were alone. Scully stared at Mulder and reached up to touch his face, but he flinched back. She sighed heavily but met his gaze. "Mulder, you can tell me--"

"I'm fine," he cut her off, looking around, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"You aren't fine," Scully responded. "Clearly, last time I saw you..." Mulder stiffened. He'd fucked up. Broken down in front of her, confessed his feelings, then asked her to leave. Well, demanded she leave. And she did, for once. But he hadn't meant to do that. No, he'd never wanted his partner to see that side of him. His more cowardly side. Sure, he put himself in danger all the time and did crazy shit, but he would never admit feelings, tell people what he thought about them. He wasn't very open, usually. So him doing that with Scully... it was new. The last time he'd ever cried in front of her was when his mother committed suicide.

"I know, but, I was just upset."

"Maybe you should stay home."

"I'm not staying home. I have to do something other than staying in this damn apartment all day."

"Okay, but--"

"I'll be at work soon, Scully. Just leave."

Scully opened her mouth but no words came out. She gave him a small nod and turned slowly, opening the door and walking out. Mulder felt himself crumble inside and ran a hand through his hair, feeling his throat burn. At least he was finally alone.

RODRICK  
Rodrick let out a breath and started his van, though he raised an eyebrow when he saw Collin leave the house. Soon followed by Scully. Oh. Mulder probably needed alone time. That's understandable. The pressure must suck, liking a girl that is dating your worst enemy or whatnot. He knew that he himself would feel like shit if that happened, but he kinda gave up on love after Lindsay and Heather. 

About to drive off, he heard his phone ding and he groaned. What did his bandmates want //now//? The tan male picked it up and opened up the text massage to type some mean shit, when his eyes widened as he realized it was from his MOTHER. 

'Gregory had a great day yesterday! Though it wasn't the same without you! Don't forget to eat and wash yourself!'

How? Rodrick didn't get how his mother could still love him after all this shit. The things he said when he left wasn't at all kind. 'Im pretty sure calling your mother a bitch is the last thing that counts as kind...' The Heffley sighed however, at least Greg had a great birthday. Hopefully with a ton of presents, because that's the only thing his brother really cared about. He snickered at the thought of Greg getting a bunch of clothes and math shit for his birthday. Awe. Poor Greggy. At least he isn't getting band merch anymore from him. Needing to be in a better mood, Rodrick swiped his thumb up on his cracked screen and read the messages his mother sent. Greg had a phone now as well, but Rodrick never texted him. All the messages was about how Greg was doing, reminding him to take care of himself, sometimes even complaining about Manny...Dark eyes softened as he read them with a small smile, snickering at some.  
Maybe his mother knew he missed home? So she did this to make him feel like he was sometimes? The drummer shook his head smiling, Susan probably got that from one of those dumb parenting books.

MULDER  
Mulder felt a sudden wave of anger and whirled around, punching the wall and creating a hole. He grabbed his fist and slid to the ground, groaning in pain. Shit. Why did he do that? His knuckles had just been healing, and now he fucked them up again. Blood trickled down his hand and he smashed his head against the chair of the couch several times, hoping that would ease he pain. It did. A little bit. Well, his //emotional// pain at least. But all he could keep thinking about was Collin and how much he hated him. How much he wished he was dead. Honestly, he was such a fucking asshole! Came into Scully's life in the worst possible time. Fuck him.

Mulder stayed in this position for a while longer before he stumbled to his legs, feeling the urge to kick something. He sighed and washed his hands off, not bothering to wrap them up. Mulder stalked out of the house and slammed the door behind him, kicking over a nearby trash can as he walked to his car. He peeled off quickly, heading towards the office. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick gets hurt and asks for help from a certain FBI Agent.

RODRICK  
"It was the forth of July~!" Rodrick sang as he drove off recklessly. Skidding across curbs and almost running at least five red lights. "You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks~!" The drummer chuckled as he tapped his fingers on his wheel to the beat. This made him feel better, along with those messages, it healed the aching in his heart. Made him feel better too. Finally. Fucking finally he was away from Mulder. Now, he loved the guy, that much was hopefully obvious. Its just that dude had so much trouble falling him. But it was no longer //his// problem. Collin could kiss his ass goodbye, because as soon as he pulled into his hotel's parking lot, he let out a cry of joy that he was away. No more running into that FBI Agent anymore. As happy as he was to no be attached, it felt a little lonely. Only a little though. Though he felt pride that he did what he did. Surely he would be memorable. 

The drummer put his phone in his pocket as he opened the driver door and hoped out. Twirling his keys in his index finger, Rodrick closed the door with his hip and started to walk towards the hotel. "Said I'd never miss you, but I guess you never know..." Rodrick mumbled the lyrics idly as he entered the hotel and went to his room. It was a few stairs up but whatever. Since he was going to fire his band, he would have to deal with it until he got enough money to go to a more fancier one. Taking out his keycard, the dirty clothed adult opened it and stepped in. He was going to close the door, but was suddenly grabbed and yanked away and the door was slammed shut for him. "Dude what the fuck?!" The drummer shouted as he pushed away the older male with annoyance. "Don't ever fucking grab me dude. I don't do that shit."

His guitarist, Frank, just laughed at him and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Heffley." Rodrick sneered at the brown haired male and looked to see his other bandmates chilling on his bed smoking something. It looked like blunts. He suddenly felt nervous.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't really care about his speed, running light and ignoring honking cars. He soon made it to the building, parking and exiting his car as he neared the entrance. Mulder sighed and inhaled oxygen, bracing himself for an either angry or emotionless Skinner. He hadn't actually told him about staying home, or being "sick", he just hoped he'd be fine with it. The FBI Agent shrugged, not really caring. He stepped into the elevator and walked down to the basement, standing at the door of his office. It was pretty small, nothing special, with a desk and lots of articles and photos of creatures and aliens. On the other side of his desk was a poster with a UFO, and below it were the words 'I WANT TO BELIEVE.' He'd always loved that poster. A few pencils were stuck in it, however, as well as a few in the ceiling. Cured his boredom.

Yawning, Mulder dropped his bag and sat down in his chair, rolling over to the phone when he saw there was an unheard message. He lazily hit play and rested his hand on his face, hearing a beep and waiting for anything. As he listened to the tape, his interest began to perk.

"Uh... I don't know if you remember me. My name is Gibson Praise.." Mulder's head shot up. Gibson Praise? The chess kid? The one that could read minds? Yeah, he remembered him... kind of grumpy, but he was a lot of help. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm here, and I need to see you. It's important. I can't talk about it over the phone, but come to this address, okay?" The boy gave his home address and said something else, but Mulder wasn't listening as he quickly wrote it down. The brown-haired male jumped to his feet, about to run out to his car until he remembered what Scully said about not leaving the building. He shrugged and decided to ignore that, since she wasn't here, and walked out of the office and toward his car.

RODRICK  
"Sooo, retard," Rodrick sucked in a breath and turned his attention back to Frank. He hated to call him that name, that was his father's name and this asshole was nothing like his Dad. "Where the fuck were you? I suggest you give a good explaination, because if ya don't....Some uh..Accidents might happen to your face." The male that Rodrick hated with his entire being snickered and grabbed the Heffley's chin to forcefully bring him closer, but the drummer growled and shoved him away. 

"Don't touch me asshat! Im the creator of this band, and ya know what? Fuck you guys. All you guys do if smoke and fuck like animals! You three follow Frank like some minions." The pissed off male snapped at his bandmates. Looking at the three that were so casually chilling on his bed and smoking pot. "Im better then you losers, so get the fuck out. You're fired guys. That's just Rock and Roll dudes." Rodrick almost smiled at what he said, he remembers the talent show that night. The night Greg had sacrificed his popularity so he could play with Löded Diper. The same words he said to Billy, kicking out the dumbass. And now he had the confidence to do it now. Probably because of what he did today with that trash can and those Collin followers.

A rush of sadistic excitement and pride came onto him as his former bandmates looked at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "Oooh! Are you little bitches gonna cry? Man, aren't you all a bunch of babies!" He laughed out, feeling the sense of power over his band again. He could find better members, nicer members, ones that would make him happy. Like his old ones he had stupidly kicked out for these assholes. Just over stupid popularity. Though his nerves kicked in when Frank let out a dangerous chuckle and took a step towards him. He watched with narrowed and confused eyes as the other three got up and went on all sides of him. A circle. Panic. Pure panic and adrenaline was in his veins as Heffley looked at them.  
'Don't show them fear...'

MULDER  
Mulder eventually made it to the house, looking it over and exiting his car. He walked over the lawn and raised his hand to knock on the door, but a short, medium-sized boy opened before he could do so. He had round glasses resting on his nose, with short brown hair and a pale blue striped shirt. He stared at Mulder for a few seconds before stepping back to let him in. Gibson led him to the living room and Mulder sat down, the boy sitting on the other side of the couch to face him.

"What did you call me here for, Gibson?" Mulder asked, looking the kid over.

He looked emotionless, as usual, but Mulder wondered if he saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "You're right, I am worried," Gibson began. Mulder almost forgot he could read minds, but decided he wasn't going to try and hide his thoughts. It would be stupid and a waste of energy. "Yup, you're right. So don't be stupid Mulder, we don't have a lot of time."

"What are you talking about? And you still didn't answer my first question," Mulder pressed, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Look, I'm afraid something is going to happen to me soon. The whole alien conspiracy with the bounty hunter and everything. They're coming for me -- I can feel it. I don't know how soon, but--" He cut Mulder off before he could speak, "--you can't protect me. I'm beyond that. They'll find me, and besides, you can't fight them off."

"Bees, Gibson." 

"They may have worked the last time, but they're getting stronger. They always are, Mulder. You can't rely on old tactics anymore. This is becoming serious."

"If I can't protect you, why'd you call me then?" The FBI Agent asked, eyes fixated on the boy.

"I know you're annoyed, but just hear me out. I have to tell you something. I know a secret from the government. A secret they're planing against //you//." Mulder couldn't hide his surprise. "Someone.. someone close to you isn't on your side. It was muffled, I couldn't piece together everything, but that's what I have so far."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds, Mulder. Don't be getting stupid on me." Gibson stood up. "That's all the time I have. You probably won't be seeing me for a long time.." 

"Wait, Gibson, I.. I can help you. I can find a way."

"You can't, Mulder. Checkmate. Game over for me. Now leave before they come!"

RODRICK  
Their looks were terrifying. Like they were about to do something horrible, actually no, of course they would. Before they just shoved him around and shit when he did nothing wrong at all. Now they had a reason to kick his ass. Fuck.

Frank leaned in and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh I see how it is. Listen you bitch, im gonna give you two choices. Since im nice like that." Rodrick flinched back to get away but the guys behind him shoved him forward again. Snickers around him. "Here are your choices-"

"Ha! F-Fuck you Frank. And get outta my face asshole! Your breath stinks! What did you eat? Some of your own bullshit?" Rodrick felt pride but that was blown away when his jaw was knocked almost out of his fucking socket. The drummer groaned in pain and staggered back, which just sent him towards more problems. "Useless!" His singer laughed as he kicked Rodrick harshly in the back, letting out a yelp the drummer fell to the ground easily. Were they going to kill him?! Surely not right?! Feeling a burst of fear, when he saw a foot coming towards his face, Rodrick grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Sending his other bandmate, Brandon, to the ground with a painful thud. Rodrick's eyes widened when he realized Brandon's head had hit the corner of his bed. 

"You little piece of SHIT!" Roared Frank, Rodrick felt the need to apologize, but suddenly a foot slammed into his stomach and he gagged out. Feeling blood and vomit rise out of his throat. Swallowing some of it back, only some blood dribbled out of his lip.  
"Im going to fucking kill you Rodrick. Dylan get Brandon out of here!" 

The door opened and closed in a hurry, but the drummer didn't waste his opportunity as he scrambled up, letting out whines of pain from how much his stomach hurt. Frank looked down a second too late as a foot came swiftly up, kicking him right where the sun never shines. The guitarist let out a yell and fell down to hold his precious balls or whatnot, as the drummer laughed and got up.

Frank tried to roll away but the tan male reacted faster. He hadn't felt this much adrenaline in such a long time. Rodrick punched the smug asshole in the face as hard as he could to send him back. Sadly, he didn't expect for his former bandmate to grab his shirt and pull him down with him. They fought, biting and punching as the Heffley struggled to not be rolled over. Though Frank had an advantage, and he ended up winning. And Fuck, was he gone a die?

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Dead." With every word, Frank punched him, and Rodrick couched out blood and grabbed one of the flying fists. Bring it to his mouth to bite the fucking hell out of the middle finger. Frank screamed in pain and called him some words, but he couldn't hear, not with the vomit and blood in his throat, and not with the constant ringing in his ears. A hand grabbed his wild hair and pulled harshly, the drummer pulled back from the broken finger and yelled. Fuck! Was that blood running down his face?! His brain could barely keep up, and definitely stopped working when hands were suddenly around his throat. 

The man on top of him kept banging his head against the floor. And Rodrick sucked in cries and wails of pain, as he struggled to get free. His legs wouldn't move from pure fear. This thing was fucked. And Rodrick Heffley was so scared for his life. But...at the same time...every slam into the ground came him realization.  
'Im alive. Im alive. Im alive.' It was sick, but then again so was he. Suddenly the banging stopped, and all Rodrick saw was a blurry Frank smirking at him. His mouth moved but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear him! 'Nonono!' Rodrick suddenly sent out his hand to attack him back, but all he did was scratch his face pathetically. Oh well, at least there was blood....Frank sneered and started to tighten his grip and the drummer finally found his voice and wailed out as air left him. 

"It was nice knowing you Rodrick. Ill tell Greggy you passed away peacefully!"

MULDER  
Mulder left Gibson's house, questions left stalling in his mind. Someone close to him was going to betray him, or already was. Someone close... like who? Who was he close to? Scully? Skinner? That was it! Wait.. Rodrick? Mulder's throat became dry. Was it just a random coincidence they'd met at the bar? A random coincidence Rodrick had been the one to save him from getting beat to death by Collin's guys? A coincidence he helped him hope and looked after him for a while? Mulder grabbed his head, feeling panic. Shit! Collin had set this all up, hadn't he?! Made Mulder trust Rodrick?! Mulder peeled home as the paranoia kicked in, making him want to tear his hair out. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. No no no no. Rodrick knew him. He knew he was a believer. He knew his apartment. He knew.. FUCK! He knew Scully too! And he'd heard about Skinner! Oh fuck this was bad! Mulder stopped his car in front of his apartment and ran inside. Looks like worked was going to be skipped today.

Mulder immediately began to tear his house apart, looking for any type of camera or mike. Something to spy on him. He threw cushions off of the couch, turned tables over, looked under rugs, through the vents, went through all his boxes, his cabinets, even thought about pounding holes in the walls to look. His apartment was, to say the least, a mess. 'Mulder, calm down... calm.. down... I'm sure you're fine... no one put a camera in..' But he felt like someone had. Rodrick had. Hadn't he? How could he have been so stupid to trust him? Had he just been too drunk to not see it? Yes. He had. He was so fucking stupid!

Oh god, was he going crazy? No. He was just worried. Gibson could read minds, he had to be right. And he trusted Gibson, so he knew he wouldn't betray him. No. This was real. Someone was against him, and all fingers pointed towards Rodrick.

RODRICK  
Greg. It ringed in his ears as black dots surrounded his vision. Frank called Greg, Greggy. RODRICK'S nickname for his brother. No. There was no way in hell Rodrick would let this son of a bitch near his baby brother. And there definitely was no way that he wouldn't get to see the one person he would die one last time before death stuck its claws in him and dragged him down to the pits of hell. His friend must if thought he given up, or was weak, because his guard was down. Smirking as best as he could with his busted and bleeding lips, his fingers shot out and he dug them into Frank's eyeballs. It felt weird and squishy, and Rodrick almost shivered in disgust when he felt warm blood oh his fingers. 

"AAAAAAH. FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Frank screamed in pain and staggered away crying in pain. The Heffley sucked in the air and looked at his hand. Blood. Blood on his fingernails...under them too. He didn't feel anything, his body and heart probably on lock down as he slowly got up. Everything hurt. But when dark eyes saw the crying figure on the ground, his palms against his bleeding eyes, Rodrick suddenly didn't notice the pain anymore. Grabbing the hotel lamp and ripping it away from the cord, he raised it over Frank's head and was going to knock the fuckers lights out. He didn't notice that Frank had opened his bloody and cloudy eyes and saw it.

"You would never do that Rod. Would you....would you..R-really kill your ex? I doubt it."

Rodrick stopped, freezing up. Even though Frank was so much more worse off then him, he laughed and spit out blood. Maybe he had suddenly grew numb too.

"Our fights have never gotten this violent. And if they did, we kissed and we fucked it out. Why don't we do that? Kiss it out?"

The drummer was disgusted that he considered the idea. No, no he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to forget the fight, and just not be hurt anymore...He sneered. He was stronger then this. "Fuck you Frank. We broke up a year ago, get the fuck outta here."

MULDER  
Mulder looked around at the mess and slid to the ground, screwing his eyes shut. Oh god. He was turning into one of those crazy paranoid people wasn't he? Or he already was one... The FBI Agent sighed and felt hopeless. This was just like him. To get drunk and get taken advantage of. But he was smart. Smarter than Collin knew. He'd been through enough shit to know when people were using him, and he was 99% sure Collin was... but just by Rodrick. To trick him. Maybe confess to things he'd done or been through and then Collin would blackmail him for Scully or some shit. Just thinking about it made Mulder want to strangle that stupid asshole. Collin. Not Rodrick.. well, maybe. He didn't know yet. Rodrick really didn't seem like the type to manipulate, but Mulder could be wrong. He couldn't seem to read the drummer very well for some reason. It bothered him. Running a hand through his hair, Mulder just sat there, staring at the wall, wondering what to do next. Sit here and think about life? Go find and kill Collin? Maybe just disappear for a while to think things over? Kill himself? So many options and so much time. Maybe he could do them all.

RODRICK  
Frank looked at him with a smug ass smile that made Rodrick shake. Yup. He needed to leave now, he couldn't stand this. If he didn't murder his ex here and now, then they would be fucking it out instead. And both were horrible options.  
"Rod come on bab-"  
He threw the lamp at the gutarist, which Frank yelled and dodged barely, and ran out of his room as fast as he could. Maids. Shit.  
"Mr? What is with the blood-"  
Rodrick shoved them away and ran down the steps, stumbling and throwing his key card to the male at the desk. He probably looked crazy. And when they found Frank, surely the cops would be called. Shouts of protest to him leaving was heard as he took his keys and jammed them into his car. Slamming it open and jumping in, using one hand to close the door and the other to start his van. Everything was a blur when people came to his van and knocked on it, and he closed his eyes for a short moment. When Rodrick finally opened his dark brown eyes, he was zooming down the road. The drummer didn't realize it, but he was crying and breathing heavily. 

He gripped the wheel, bruised and bloody and shaking like there wasn't a tomorrow. Where was he even going? Rodrick Heffley was screwed. Fuck, he knew no one here! This could be his break...he could head home. But then when he fished out his wallet, he knew he couldn't. 

Nothing. There was nothing in there. 

"FUCK ME! FUCK FUCK!" The messy and bloody man screamed with fury. At this moment, Rodrick hadn't wanted his mother and father more. He wanted them to appear, comfort him and love on him. Heal his broken and drained heart. At least he had his drumset in the back...Rodrick did a double glance to make sure. Yeah...okay.  
"You're fine. You have what matters...." For the first time, he grabbed his phone and texted his mother sloppingly.  
"I miss u guys. I wanna come home. Tell Greg I luv him."  
The lone band member knew he would regret it later...But grin and let out a shaking sob of joy at the quick reply.

"What's wrong baby?! Did someone hurt you? Ill tell Greg what you said. Please come home. We miss you."  
His mother had replied so quickly. Rodrick felt so loved, and wished for it. Wished that he could drive to them right now and get love. Again. He couldn't. So to save them all grief and false hope, the beaten man turned off his phone and threw it in the passengers seat as he drove around to calm himself.  
Who knew being a rockstar would do this? Teenager him certainly didn't.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't really know what to do now, actually. He thought about cleaning up but quickly pushed that aside. He didn't even care. Fix the hole in his wall? Didn't have the energy. Go running? He'd rather spend the day in here. He felt just.. empty. He couldn't talk to anyone. Skinner was his boss, not his fucking best friend. And Scully... she had Collin. She didn't need Mulder anymore.

Right now all the FBI Agent wished was that The Lone Gunmen could come back. His three best friends, murdered, leaving no trace of themselves behind. He'd loved them like brothers. Trusted them with every bone in his body. But they were gone now, dead. There was no way to talk to them. Mulder shook his head as he paced, wondering what to do. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Just leave, mate forever. No one would really miss him. He could look for his sister, alone, without being told she's dead by Scully and that he wouldn't find her by Skinner. No, he //would// find her. He had to. And Collin, he would leave his stupid shit behind and wouldn't have to deal with him again. The Smoking Shitass, whatever that man's name was, he'd be leaving behind. No more stupid ass speeches from Old Smokey. And... Rodrick... he didn't know about Rodrick. He sure as hell didn't want to see him again though, and if he did, Mulder might just fucking kill someone. He was starting to feel particularly violent.

RODRICK  
"Think Rodrick think...Where can we make money?" Hopefully talking to yourself was considered normal. Then again, maybe he had lost it? 'Nah. Im not crazy yet. Just injured and emotionally damaged.' The messy, black haired man frowned at his own thoughts. Great, now he was even answering himself! Whatever, he just needed to get cleaned up a little and go perform some show at some bar. Sleeping in his van wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to him. He's been through worse. Rodrick knew that he would do anything to go home at this moment, but deep down he knew he wasn't thinking logically.  
Before he realized it, his van was parked right next to some bar. Glaring at the sign, it said 'CLOSED' in those big stupid letters. Fuck. Okay. Not there. Maybe a cigarette would get his mind to function more? Dark and tired eyes looked around his van for any signs of his pack he had earlier, sadly there wasn't a thing. A sigh escaped his cut lips as he decided to just use baby wipes. It would sting probably, but it was the best thing Rodrick had. As the still shaking male leaned over to his trusty glove department box, the face of Fox Mulder came to mind. Maybe he would help him? As selfish as it was, he did say he would repay Rodrick for saving him...All he needed was a couple bucks to head out....  
No. The drummer shrugged the thought away. He can't even remember what happened with Frank barely, how is he supposed to remember Mulder's address? Rodrick Heffley felt more weak as he started to clean himself off with the baby wipes. Letting out hisses of pain when it made contact with his skin.

MULDER  
Mulder froze. He turned and looked at the cable in the wall, hazel eyes narrowing. He crouched down to his knees and took the front off, staring at the mechanical things in the wall. His heart began to pump faster when he saw something. Something small and light, and Mulder could see his reflection in it. A camera. A camera right here in his wall. The man ripped it out of the wires and clenched it in his hand, feeling burning anger. How long had that camera been there? Who put it there? Someone he knew? Someone close to him? Mulder was right. He was always right when he was paranoid. He began to breathe heavily and dropped the camera, smashing it into pieces with his shoe.

Oh god. Oh god he really hadn't wanted to be right. But he was. He fucking was. Mulder really needed to smash something right now. He grabbed the edge of his desk and threw it to the ground, not caring if he broke anything. He kicked it has hard as he could, screaming and yelling and doing anything he could to calm himself the hell down. He kicked until his foot was numb, until he felt like it might be bleeding, which it seemed to be. Mulder then fell to the ground and grabbed his head with his hands, pushing his face into the carpeted ground. Someone had been watching him, and all he wanted to know was who it had been.

RODRICK  
It took a few minutes to clean the cuts, or at least wipe away blood and vomit off of his mouth and body, and he just stared into his rear view mirror. Rodrick really wasn't in the mood to ask some guy for MONEY, but there really wasn't any choice he had right? All he had to do was go to his friend's house. Knock on the door. Say hello or whatnot. And ask if Mulder had gas money so he could see his family. Easy right? Blinking his eyes Rodrick stared at the ceiling of his van. Mulder was...nice.. The FBI agent even said that he //owed// him. Rodrick Heffley now just needed to remember the apartment number and head on his way. 

Though the fight was still the only thing that kept appearing in his mind. They had almost killed eachother. Over his precious band. Whelp, at least he still had that beaten up charm to him...not. Letting out a dry chuckle, the damaged male started up his van again and started to pull away from the bar. Alexandria something 3 something...Yeah. As he drove towards the neighborhood, he rolled down his window to get in some air he desperately needed. Rodrick knew one thing for sure, he would never take air for granted again. It sucked to drive, with his black eye he had gotten from Frank, and he kept almost passing out in the middle of driving. His mother would throw her casket if she ever found out about this. 

Mulder would surely ask questions. Wait...would he even be home? Shit. Well...the drummer could try right? Once in the neighborhood, Rodrick realized he didn't need those dumb numbers that would just kill his brain cells. Actually, he spotted the apartment with ease and smirked. It didn't look too different...So he was pretty sure it was the place. At least the drummer thought so. The Heffley opened his van door door got out, closing it idly behind him as he jogged to the door. Raising his knuckle, Rodrick knocked and hissed in pain, pulling his hand back like it was on fire and looking at it.  
"Ow..shit."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder talk. They sleep in the same house for the first time.

MULDER  
Mulder's head shot up when he heard a knock. 'Shit.. Scully?' He looked around at the mess of his apartment, knowing he wouldn't have enough time to clean it up if she came in. Oh well, guess he could get yelled at. He hurt all over anyway. Knuckles, feet, body.. he was acting pretty stupid but he was just paranoid. It made sense to him. Mulder slowly staggered to his feet, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his foot. He limped forward toward the door and reeled back when he saw Rodrick through the hole. Panic. Panic was all he felt. 'No! Fuck!' He nearly fell to the ground but caught himself before he could, not knowing what to do. He couldn't really see him, the hole was real dirty, but he could make out his clothes and frame. Yep, Rodrick had probably been watching him tear his house apart and decided to come over to comfort him or some shit. Well he didn't want comforting. He was better when he was like this, anyway... more alert. Mulder knew he couldn't leave the door closed for all of eternity, and Rodrick had probably heard his limping and groans of pain anyway, so he cracked open the door so he wouldn't reveal any of his mess and fixed his gaze on the younger man.

His eyes widened in shock. He had blood all over him, a bruised face, cuts. He'd definitely been beat to shit. Mulder felt doubt flood into him. 'He was beat right after I was? It.. it doesn't make sense..' Mulder wanted to slam the door shut and lock it and just run, leave this terrible town, but he knew he couldn't, and he didn't. "What happened to you?" Mulder asked hesitantly, looking him over. Rodrick looked so.. broken, if that was the right word. He wasn't really showing it, but the FBI Agent could see it in his eyes.

RODRICK  
"Oh ya know, the usual. Got my ass handed to me by my ex." Rodrick joked, though it had zero humor in it. "Seriously though, I told my bandmates I didn't want to go to the gig, and i fired them. Sadly...they didn't take it well. Im kinda lucky Im not dead!" He shrugged lazily, smiling as he suddenly wiped his dirty and scratched up hand across his beaten face. Maybe he should just leave? This was awkward, really awkward. For some reason his buddy didn't seem to good either. From the groans of pain he had heard from the door. The FBI agent also seemed like he didn't want Rodrick to come inside. Which was weird.  
It was Mulder's house though. So if he wasn't allowed in then he wouldn't go in. Despite the bad vibes he was getting, the drummer would be lying it he said he //didn't// miss Mulder. The guy was cool, even though he was kinda weird, and a nice person to look at. "Sooo..I thought you went to work? Im not complaining or anything. Just wondering." 

Play it cool. Asking for money randomly wouldn't be respectful at all. Unlike what Rodrick used to do when he would ask his dad for gas money. With Mulder he would be more different and..nicer. Respectful. And maybe if luck was suddenly on his side, they could hang out. The drummer would love someone to talk to and shamelessly flirt with. There was some voice in the back of his head telling him it wouldn't happen. But Rodrick waved it away. After all the shit him and his new 'partner in crime' went through together today, the tan male strongly doubted that Fox didn't like him.

MULDER  
Mulder nodded. "Well, that sucks.. yeah, I'm glad you aren't dead." He tried to make his voice as caring as possible but found it hard to do so. How was he supposed to trust Rodrick? He didn't think he could tell him anything. Mulder looked down as things suddenly became awkward, just wishing he wasn't here right now. He heard what Rodrick said and stiffened, racking his brain for an explanation. "Uh, just decided to take the day off... with what happened last night and everything.."

Mulder tapped his foot and finally looked back up at the black-haired man. "So, are you here for something?" Maybe he should invite him in. Invite him into his wrecked apartment. It would be better then telling him to go back out and drive home, or to a hotel, or to wherever he was staying.

RODRICK  
The drummer raised his eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Yeah. It got a little close though. Word of advice Mulder, don't let some weirdo near your throat. Bad choice!" Rodrick chuckled dryly as he listened to the brown-haired male in front of him. Was something up? Did he need help? Mulder sure looked like he didn't want to be here right now, and maybe if he only knew why..he could help the agent. Shifting his feet the messy male looked down at his shoes. "Ah, I get it. Hopefully you feel better then before. And are staying out of crazy shit." He tried to make his tone as playful as possible. Wanting to lighten the tense mood. Did Mulder suddenly not like him anymore? They had only just met yesterday. And Rodrick thought they had a good time. 

'No. That's silly. Mulder is probably just annoyed about Collin.' The though reassured him as his brown eyes narrowed and scanned the FBI agent up and down. Looking for signs of something wrong more then checking him out. Rodrick had done that last night anyways. He didn't have to do it again. Feeling eyes on him, he forced his dark eyes to meet Murder's hazel ones. The drummer easily forced a smirk as he stuck his hands in his skinny jean pockets. "Am I here for something? Can't I just be here to hang out with my new bestie?" The dark haired male chuckled despite his throat burning. "Actually, yeah. I kinda am. But I would rather just hang with you before I ask for it. Can I come in?" Maybe he should make a joke about vampires? To woo Mulder over? The agent didn't seem to fond of him at the moment, which kinda pushed him the wring way. "I don't know if im a vampire, so I would rather be invited in. If I walked in, I could explode or some shit."

MULDER  
Mulder nodded and laughed a little, more or less fake but whatever. "Yeah.. bad choice.." He shifted on his feet when Rodrick asked to come in. 'Dammit. I thought maybe he'd leave.. fuck me.' Mulder gulped a little and thought. He couldn't turn him away, that would be too cruel for the FBI Agent. Rodrick looked like shit. But he also didn't want him to see everything he'd done. Punched holes in the walls, things kicked over and torn apart. Yup, Rodrick would think he was some kind of crazy ass who thought everyone was watching him. But someone had been watching him. Maybe Rodrick already knew what he'd done. He'd know by the black-haired man's reaction. Letting out a small sigh Mulder nodded and slowly creaked open the door. "Just... ignore the mess.." he muttered, stepping away and watching Rodrick with sharp eyes.

RODRICK  
"Oh come on it can't be that bad-" Rodrick walked in but stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess. What the fuck? This place looked like someone had robbed him! Holes in the walls...things thrown over....And what on earth was that thing smashed into pieces. The male let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his wild hair, wincing as it touched some head wound. "Mess? Mulder, what the fuck happened here?" Seriously? Then it hit him. Was that why the agent was acting so weird? Did Collin have something to do with this? Dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Rodrick looked around, before he turned to Mulder.  
"Did that shit-faced Collin do this?" The drummer's eyes scanned Mulder's body and he noticed how bad the guys knuckles looked. Almost like his own. Did Mulder try to fight Collin? No...maybe that fucker had one of his guys do it? That made more sense. The Heffley stalked over to the FBI agent and grabbed Mulder's wrist and pulled it closer to himself to inspect it. Yeah..knuckled bruised to hell. "Did he send one of those assholes over here to hurt you? Oh my god, im gonna kill them. Im gonna fucking kill them." The anger in his chest hurt, but he Mulder was a good guy who didn't deserve this shit. The fact that Collin had did this again pissed him off. The drummer realized that him being this protective might freak his friend out, so his eyes quickly widened and he let his wrist go. Taking a few steps back. Hopefully Mulder didn't think he was to overprotective, its just..Yeah. Rodrick realized he didn't have an excuse, fuck, why did he get so pissed at the thought of Mulder being hurt?

MULDER  
Mulder felt his heart race speeding up when Rodrick looked around. "Uh.." Mulder didn't really want to answer. He just wanted to know if Rodrick was showing a fake reaction or not. But when he looked back at the FBI Agent, Mulder had a gut feeling he was being true. He didn't know. He hadn't known. Maybe he could just ask him? 'No! That's stupid. He'd never trust you again if you said anything.' Mulder opened his mouth to respond but Rodrick had already grabbed his wrist and was inspecting the damage.

Collin? That's what Rodrick thought? He laughed a little, out loud, shaking his head as he examined his apartment. "No. Wasn't Collin or one of his guys." Not thinking Rodrick would understand, Mulder shrugged. "I kind of, uh, punched the wall a few too many times. Then the furniture. Then I got paranoid and turned the place upside down basically." He wasn't going to mention the camera. If Rodrick //was// against him, then he'd keep playing along. But he honestly didn't really think he was betraying him now... his reaction truly showed Mulder that he was being real with concern and anger.

RODRICK  
Rodrick looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Now I wish you would've just lied to me and said Collin had done it. Cause now I gotta kick your ass for hurting yourself." The bruised adult said with a half serious, and a half teasing tone. His shoulders slumped as he inspected the place again, eyes narrowed as he searched it. Mulder had done this? Man, the guy is stronger then he thought. Making a note to never fuck with the FBI agent, Rodrick walked around and tilted his head at the holes in the wall.  
"God damn. I thought my knuckles were bad...Yours must hurt like hell." The drummer muttered, more to himself then to Fox. Shaking his head, he got up and walked back over to his idiot friend. Hands in his pockets as Rodrick stared at Mulder with a crooked smirk. "Im not a doctor. But I bet your knuckles would start to feel better if you would let me kiss them~" The drummer slyly purred and placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders. His eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement. 

He wanted to hang out with this guy a little more. This seems like the last moments he would have with the agent, so he would drag this on as long as he could. Mulder amused him greatly. And was a genuinely nice, someone that would make a great friend if Rodrick had wanted to stay.

MULDER  
"Oh. Well, guess this is kind of..normal?" Mulder walked over to his couch and put the cushions back on, kind of regretting what he'd done. Then he froze. Gibson. Was he still safe? Or.. had they taken him already? And if Rodrick wasn't the one that had betrayed him, then... who had? Mulder clenched his jaw and motioned for Rodrick to come sit on the couch, stepping back as he listened to what the other man said. "Oh, they're fine." He watched him intently. "How about you tell me what happened to //you//? Do I need to go kick someone's ass?" He looked over at his gun in the holster on another one of his tables, then returned his gaze to Rodrick.

"Wow. Still charming," Mulder snickered, rolling his eyes at what Rodrick had said. He picked the desk back up and slid it into place, looking around at the other shit, especially the holes in the walls. He wondered what his neighbors thought of him. He was sure they agreed he was just lovely. Yelling and screaming, smashing things to pieces, gunshots. Yup. Just what you want your neighbor to be like!

RODRICK  
"Eh. I wouldn't say normal, but I guess this is as normal as it gets for you. Right?" Rodrick sighed as he watched Mulder sit down, and when he was motioned to sit down with him, he walked over and took a seat beside the other male. This was nice. At least Mulder wasn't acting weird anymore. His body ached as he leaned back to relax his sore back, closing his eyes and sighing peacefully. This wasn't the best situation to be in, but dear god did he want to rest and sleep. Take a shower. Look decent. With his money gone though, Rodrick knew he wouldn't have that luxurious time for a while.  
A chuckle left his bleeding lips as he shook his head. "I told you at the door. Told my bandmates I didn't want to go to that dumb gig. They didn't like it, so I fired them. Cause that's rock and roll, ya know babe?" The drummer opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head to lazily look at Mulder. "But my guitarist, and ex, decided to kill me. Luckily I got out." Rodrick wanted to make a joke about how he saved Fox, but that he didn't get saved back. Though it was a cruel joke that Mulder wouldn't get. 

"Heh. I know. Im such a charmer. Honestly, I don't see how you aren't all over my offers of kisses yet. Trying to give me a challenge huh?" Feeling a little tired, his eyes closed slowly again as he listened to the sounds of his own breathing. Face relaxing, and a small smile coming onto his lips. "On a more serious note, im glad you're A-Ok. Your body and face is to pretty to be hurt like that. Makes me upset." His tone was half joking, though he yawned mid sentence. There must be something on Fox's mind, but what? Rodrick was fascinated, so fascinated, that he had the urge to split open Mulder's head to see what was inside. This dude had seen some stuff, heard stuff, and the drummer wanted to know all about it.

MULDER  
Mulder listened to his friend. "Oh, right, right. Well, they're stupid asses. I can try and set up a case, if you want. I mean, don't know if I can since I don't do normal cases, but Skinner might be able to do something about it." The FBI Agent shrugged. "You'd just have to give Skinner facts of the case, write it down, tape it. Anything really." When he continued to talk to Mulder the brown-haired man smiled a little. "A challenge it is."

He looked Rodrick over again. "Do you want any water? I haven't really offered you anything, sorry.. I could call Scully over but she's probably gonna complain about how me and all my friends can't stay out of trouble for one day." He chuckled, imagining her saying that. She probably would have. Then, Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. This pretty face has been through more than just that." He tipped his head and walked into the living room, lifting more chairs and tables up. Oh, and there was a broken lamp. That was great. Mulder heard Rodrick yawn. "You can sleep if you want. And you can also stay here, I wouldn't advise going back on the road. You can sleep on the couch -- sorry it's not the most efficient -- and I'll sleep on the floor, like I said, I don't have bed. I mean, if you want." Was he really offering Rodrick, the person just a few minutes ago he hadn't trusted at all, a place to stay? //His place//? Maybe Mulder was dumber than he thought.

RODRICK  
Rodrick laughed softly, wincing at the burn in his throat. "We just fought is all. Pretty sure he wont try it again Fox. Thanks for telling me though. If I ever need to file a case, ill remember to talk to this Skinner dude." His right eye opened slightly, peeking at Mulder threw his lids and lashes. It surprised him still that he was okay with his flirts, and when the agent smiled, the drummer smiled a little too. Damn. He hated catching a smile. Made him seem lame. "A challenge it is then. I shall go slow, since I sincerely like you." Placing a hand on his chest, right where his heart was, he sent a charming smile Mulder's way. "And ill take you on a date or two to get you into it. Cuddle with you, hunt down monsters and aliens with you, the normal couple stuff."

Probably in his dreams. Though it hopefully would be a nice thing for Mulder to think about. Hearing the word 'water' made him take a breath in. "Yeah that would be super great if you wouldn't mind. Actually no no, its okay, you aren't feeling well...I can get it myself actually." The messy, tan adult stood up and groaned at the pain in his back. "Fuck." As weird as it seemed, he wasn't used to this bad of a beating. Rodrick just nodded at the Scully part and didn't say anything as he walked over to the sink and cabinets. "Which one has cups? And sit your ass down Mulder. Relax. You need it."  
The fact that it seemed like his unlikely friend was trying to flirt back amused him greatly. Awe. It was //cute//. Rodrick did pause when he heard the offer and shook his head with a small smile. "I don't want to intrude. But that's kinda the reason I came here....my friend took my money. So I have none left...I mean I wasn't going to ask to live here with you!" The drummer waved his hand idly.

"You would get annoyed with me around. I am shit company. So I love the thought and offer, but you don't even want me to live here." Rodrick spoke as he opened the cabinets to find cups.

MULDER  
"Yep, Walter Skinner. Don't forget it." Mulder notice Rodrick smile too and all doubts seemed to disappear. It was weird how he had such an affect on him. "Well, that's nice to know. Maybe we'll even catch our first wendigo," he joked. Then, when he saw Rodrick get up, Mulder quickly shook his head. "No, you sit //your// ass down. I'm getting the water." He felt like Scully, ordering his friend around, but felt it had to be done.

Listening to what he had to say, Mulder shrugged. "I'm not the best company either. //Clearly//." He waved around the apartment with his hand and walked past Rodrick, reaching into a cupboard to get a cup. He got a bottle of water and lifted the coffee table to put it on. At least his TV was untouched. "Well, I'm not letting you back on the road, and I'm pretty sure you can't run, so you're staying here. And.. I don't have much money at the moment, haven't been to work that much recently, so it's the least I can do besides help you out with that situation."

RODRICK  
"Walter Skinner. Gotcha." Rodrick nodded as he listened to the other male. "Ooooh! We totally have to. We can make the wendigo our baby, and we can go around and prank others with it. Lets name the wendigo...Billy Bob Joe!" He said with fake joy, clapping his sore hands together as he watched Mulder with gleaming brown eyes. When his friend ordered him, the Heffley let out fake protests. "I have my rights! I shall not be the women in this relationship! Equiality!" His heart swelled when he saw that Mulder seemed in a better mood then before. And Rodrick had done that. He put him in a //better// mood. Him. Not some other guy. But him. As weird as it sounded, Rodrick took that to heart and grinned. 

"What are you talking about? Stop talking badly about yourself. I am honored that you even want my presence darling." He had no right to talk, after all, he had just talked shit about himself. Now Rodrick had a argument in his head though. Darling or Baby? The drummer quickly decided on both. When Mulder grabbed the water he snapped out of his thoughts and smirked at the water bottle. "Thanks. I could get it." Grabbing the bottle he opened the cap and took a big gulp. Letting out a sigh as it refreshed his throat. Coke would've been more tasty. But water did the trick fine. Placing it back down on the coffee table, the tan male ignored the water dripping from his chin and lips onto his shirt and neck.  
Realizing the words that came from the owner of the apartment, Rodrick looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You aren't letting me back on the //road//? Someone seems to really want me to stay." When he heard about the money, he felt the need to deflate, but kept his posture. "Kay, well I would love to stay. But its either we both sleep on the couch. Or I sleep on the floor and you get the couch." The black haired male grabbed the remote and looked at the buttons idly.

MULDER  
"I completely agree to that name," Mulder nodded. "We gotta go find one some time." After the FBI Agent began to order Rodrick, he snickered. "Equality, equality. Sorry woman, but I'm a man of order!" Mulder noticed that Rodrick seemed a little better than he had been before, so at least he'd done something useful.

Walking over to the couch, he rolled his eyes. "Sure, like you didn't use do the same thing. And I do, that's why I'm offering you the amazing stay at my amazing apartment." Looking over at his fish, Mulder realized no one had fed them and sped to the tank, dropping in some food and watching the remaining ones quickly nip at it. Fish. Easiest pet. Kind of boring, but hey, it was better than a dog. 

Making sure Rodrick drank his water, Mulder nodded when his friend spoke again. "What can I say, your presence uplifts this place." He smiled. "And you're sleeping on the couch. You're in worse shape than me, and what kind of host would I be to give you the floor?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick then smirked and let out a laugh of victory. "So we ARE together then. Can't have a baby if we arent together. I accept my new role as your boyfriend and I agree to put up with all of yours and Billy Bob Joe's bullshit." The drummer promised as he watched Mulder feed his fish. "Good. If im honest, I would've felt lonely if I left you. I like us being attached to the hip." This wasn't what he was expecting. One night at his usually bar sent him here. Chatting and flirting with this FBI agent who shouldn't even want to be near him. The fish seemed happy to be fed, and the male snorted shaking head. His hair going in front of dark eyes that usually were lined with eyeliner when he was at his shows. 

When Mulder told him where he was sleeping again, the Heffley huffed with annoyance. "Nope. I will legit fight you for the floor. We both can try and fit on this amazing couch. Or I sleep on the floor. So shut up Mulder." The drummer nudged his friend's shoulder and smirked. There was no way he would make Fox sleep on the floor. This was his house after all, Mulder should sleep where he needs to. "And you need more sleep then me babe." For some reason the surprise kiss came to mind, and he narrowed his eyes in thought. Would now surprise Mulder? Yeah. It would. But it was to soon. Now that he would be staying here for a few days, Rodrick could do it later. When it was least expected! 'I could wrap my arm around his shoulder however....and lean on him..' With the devilish plan in mind, the dark boy smirked. The drummer leaned against Mulder and put his arm around the other male's neck. When Rodrick was laying on his shoulder, his thumb hit the power button on the remote.

MULDER  
"Mhhhm." Mulder listened as he finished feeding the fish, feeling tired. Hm. He never felt tired. Maybe it was cause he pulled an all-nighter, but that was normal for him. Trying to contain his yawn, Mulder cocked a brow as he looked back at Rodrick. "I'm not fighting ya, and besides, I'd win. I went through training you know. And nah, you shut up cause you're getting the couch. The last thing you need is a sore back." He chuckled. "Sleep. If I had a nickel for every night I didn't sleep I'm pretty sure I'd be rich as hell."

Mulder felt Rodrick wrap an arm around his neck and lean on him. A wave of calmness ran through his body but that stopped when he saw his buddy had the TV changer. Whoops. When it turned on some random porn tape among all of Mulder's others came on. He quickly reached for the remote and turned it to normal TV. "Oh. Guess I never took that out," he said casually, shrugging. He was pretty sure anyone that was close to him knew he liked porn -- could you really blame him? -- so now Rodrick knew as well.

RODRICK  
"No. You will have to murder me Mulder. You get the couch and I get floor. I don't see why you are fighting me over this. Im Rodrick Heffley. I can sleep anywhere!" Rodrick challenged as he listened idly to the words from the man he was leaning on and from Mulder's heartbeat. Weird. It was extremely weird to listen to it. But it was nice. And for the first time in this whole week, the drummer calmed down and went quiet. Breathing softly through his nose and through his parted lips. In a minute, when he felt like getting up, Rodrick would go to the floor to sleep. With his head on Mulder's shoulder he felt unbelievably drowsy. Sleep raking its claws down his back as the drummer struggled to keep his eyes open. Even though there was still a dull ache in his head, which was all over his body as well, it had washed away a little bit. Hopefully his wounds wouldn't get infected or some shit.

His eyes did snap wide open in shock when he heard the pornographic moans and saw the nude bodies on TV. Rodrick's mouth opened a little bit in surprise and he felt his cheeks and neck heat up in embarrassment. When his friend, and roommate, said something so casually about it, the Heffley laughed softly. Chest rumbling from his laughter. "Wow. I just saw porn. I need an adult!" Rodrick had saw porn before, he was just joking with Mulder. "Mulder if ya ever need new stuff, I could take some pictures for you some time." His dark brown eyes lit with affection as he tapped the FBI agent's chin. Maybe the drummer should pull away now? Cause he was so close to falling asleep.

MULDER  
"You look tired." Mulder turned the volume on the TV down and pulled away slowly. "You should sleep. I have a case I need to work on anyway, so you can take the couch." He smirked and almost forgot he was wearing his work clothes. Oh. He would change, but didn't really feel like it. He felt much more professional dressed like this.

In all honesty, Mulder wanted Rodrick to go to sleep so he could call Gibson back. He needed to ask him more questions. He needed to know the boy was still here. Mulder had been stupid -- just letting Gibson easily talk him out of protecting him -- and he felt like complete shit about it. So if Gibson was still on earth, well, he'd make sure to protect him. He was important, he was a fucking mind reader! Why were aliens so fucking confusing? Are you bad or good? Are you working to take over Earth or not? It didn't make much sense to Mulder, but usually he just rolled with it.

RODRICK  
Rodrick paused and was about to respond when he felt his eyes drop slowly. "That isn't even fair! You deserve the couch. But I am to tired to argue tonight...so whatever." When Mulder pulled away so did Rodrick to rest his head on the arm rest. "I might need to take a shower tomorrow too. If that's okay." He had some clothes in his van thank god. So he could just change into those without having to wear these ones again. Or Mulder's. "So im gonna go on to dream land. If my phone rings though...tell me." The drummer mumbled drowsily. Pointing a finger at the agent as he sat up again to slip off his brown jacket. Taking out his phone and keys, he placed them on the coffee table and just crumbled up his jacket for a pillow. 

When he finally felt comfortable, Rodrick waved at Mulder. "You should get sleep too. Fuck your case. Sometimes you are more important." They were words he had been told before from his friends. His band was everything to him, but if you out that before your health, shit gets bad. And from what Fox said earlier about his sleeping, all the drummer wanted to do was force the male to sleep. Closing his eyes tightly, the beaten male tried to drift off. Things have been...weird lately. It was hanging in the air. Something worse. Maybe he was just freaking out for nothing? Mulder got him to worry, that's it. The adult's breathing slowed down as he felt himself slowly relax again. His jacket wasn't as comfortable as the agent's arm. Though Rodrick, as flirtatious as he was, probably wouldn't admit that to someone's face.  
Sleeping was the only time he got peace anyways. Rodrick's brain would finally slow down. It was the main reason he slept all the time. That and fucking. Those were the one time he wouldn't think about his future, or his family, so he enjoyed it.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't respond and only watched the drowsy man fall to the couch. "Will do," he murmured, making sure he was falling asleep before he whirled around and quietly walked over to his phone on a desk across the apartment. He sat down in the chair and dialed Gibson's number, hearing the line trill for a while. Eventually, a bot told him to leave a message, but Mulder ended the call before he did so and placed his phone down. "Shit." Gibson was gone. No more answers. Now he was left with the unknown, like he always was.. would he ever find the truth? Sighing heavily, the FBI Agent slipped his jacket off and leaned back in the chair, staring at the wall.

Gibson. He felt like he should've called Scully and told her all about this, but didn't find the courage inside of him to pick up the phone and spew. No. He could keep this to himself, like he always did. Speaking of Scully, Mulder found it kind of weird she hadn't come over to check on him. Especially since he'd said he was coming to work and he hadn't. That was weird. Hopefully nothing was wrong. 'She's probably with Collin. Chill.' Mulder pondered for a while longer before he too fell himself slipping into sleep. He welcomed it... god, when //was// the last time he slept? Oh, well, didn't matter now. He was just so tired...


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Rodrick eat breakfast. Gibson returns.

MULDER  
There was truly a reason Mulder never wanted to sleep. Work didn't usually keep him up unless it was something very serious to him, so the only other thing that stopped him from sleeping were his nightmares. Over and over again he'd see his sister get abducted, calling out to her, trying to move but his feet would be planted to the ground. Countless times he'd watch her get taken away. Again. And again. And again. It all felt real, so real, like he was truly there. Sometimes he saw flashes of a strange man holding Samantha, staring at Mulder while whispering his sister's name. He didn't know what they meant. Then he'd see his father and the strange man arguing, screaming at each other. He would comfort Samantha when they did this. But he tried to make out what they were saying, tried to uncover these suppressed memories, but everything was so muffled. Scenes flashed before his eyes, constantly glowing and brightening up at random times, or fading dark and coming back again. Basically he couldn't really make anything out. Then he saw Scully. His love. The one person in the world he would do anything for. Then she would raise her gun and his mouth would fall open as she shot at him, striking him in the shoulder and then killing him. That's what was happening now. He could always feel the pain, the pain of a real gunshot. Or maybe that was just how much he hurt inside. As Scully raised her gun to shoot, Mulder attempted to dodge it but couldn't move from his spot. It dug right into the same spot and he fell to the ground.

Mulder's eyes snapped open and he blinked several times to try and figure out where he was. Floor... ceiling.. hadn't he been in his chair? Oh, he'd fallen out. Great. The FBI Agent groaned in pain and squinted his eyes shut, wishing he could understand what all of that meant. All of those fucking nightmares. Why else would he be having them? It didn't make sense. Rubbing his eyes, Mulder reached for the chair and pulled himself up a little, backing up to the wall and breathing heavily.

Mulder reached for the chair and pulled himself up a little, backing up to the wall and breathing heavily. Oh joy, work. He loved it so much nowadays, with his partner ignoring him and everything. Mulder had a little trouble remembering what had happened the night before, his thoughts fuzzy.. sleeping in a chair... floor... oh. Oh! Rodrick was here. He'd nearly forgotten, didn't know how... that was kind of fucked up. Guess he was just tired. 'Maybe I should've stayed up. It's not like sleeping suddenly solved all my problems.' Rolling his eyes, Mulder staggered to his feet and looked around for his friend, the FBI Agent not bothering to fix his hair.

RODRICK  
When he heard a thud, Rodrick jumped and almost dropped his phone. Mulder? Jesus was he okay? Turning his head away from his phone, his eyes fell upon the agent and he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was that? Did you hear me fall off the couch too? Copy cat." The drummer joked as he heard a ding from his phone, so he turned his attention back to that. It was a message from his mother, asking about his last text and why he never responded to it. The messy haired male frowned as he ddint remember, but when he looked through his phone, Rodrick cursed under his breath. Shit. Yeah, he was going to get money to drive back. 

'Plans changed. Sorry mom. Ill visit soon. Promise.' 

After he swiftly typed that, he put his phone on the coffee table again, right next to his keys. He hesitated to grab it again though. Maybe he should check Heather's profile? No no. Actually, did Greg have one? He could keep tabs on his baby brother without him even knowing. The tan male sighed and shook his head, wiping his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "You had a good rest? You looked peaceful at least." Rodrick shrugged as he looked at his black clothing. Ew, he smelled. Definitely needed to take a shower in a minute. "Also, any plans today?"

MULDER  
Mulder spotted a surprised-looking Rodrick and cocked a brow. "Hm? Oh. Guess I did." Still in his work clothes. He should probably take a shower but honestly had no energy whatsoever. For once in his life, Mulder didn't want to work. He wanted to stay home and just.. think. Which was shit for him because then he always turned violent and fucked up his apartment like this, but he'd rather ponder over his mysteries sooner rather than putting them off for later. "Uh, I don't have much to eat, I think there might be cereal or something. The milk is bad though, just a warning. And the orange juice. I'll go buy some later." Later. One thing he hated even more than work was going to the store.

Mulder looked back up at Rodrick and shrugged. "Yeah. You?" He scratched the back of his head and lightly chuckled. "No, not really." 'I need to visit Gibson... but I don't really want to tell Rodrick. He shouldn't come anyway, he needs to keep resting.' "And you don't either. You're staying here to rest, you got me?"

RODRICK  
"Good good." Hearing about food, Rodrick took towards the kitchen to grab some shit from the cabinets. It took him a little, but he found some shit cereal and took it out. "You don't have to. I can just drink water." Honestly, he was fine. Rodrick didn't get why Mulder felt the need to buy some orange juice. Actually, he preferred milk, but he wouldn't complain about what the agent brought back. The drummer knew to be thankful for just being here. 

"Oh me? Yeah yeah. Had this dream about my old highschooo sweetheart Heather Hills! Most popular girl in the whole school." Rodrick slightly bragged. Sure it was a lie. Heather had never liked him at all, but his naive friend didn't have to know that. His hands finally found some sort of bowl and he dumped the cereal into it. "Sorry you didn't have good dreams dude." Taking the bowl he waltzed back over to the couch and took a seat. Eating it with just his hands. "What? I mean...sure I guess. You the man Mulder. Though I might go to my van to play my drums." The drummer turned to look at the guys eyes with raised eyebrows. Slightly challenging him to order him otherwise. If felt weird to listen to someone else other then himself, but he didn't have shit to do anyways. So why the hell not?  
Rodrick did realize he would be bored. Which caused a groan to escape his lips.

MULDER  
"Okay." Mulder shrugged, that was fine with him. He didn't want to go anywhere anyway. He listened to Rodrick talk about his dream and snickered. "I'm sure, huh? You being a rockstar and all." Mulder fell back into the chair and sighed, feeling comfortable. "Oh, it's fine. No need to apologize." Closing his eyes, the FBI Agent was starting to feel grateful he had such a great job. Not many people got to have an FBI badge and not //technically// be part of the FBI. And he did like his job, so so much, it was his life, but for now he just needed a break.

"What time is it?" Mulder asked, blowing bangs out of his face and attempting to fix his hair. Didn't really work, it probably still looked flat or poofy, it was always one of those. Oh well, he didn't really care. He then cracked an eye open and shook his head. "You just got beat up. Playing your drums would hurt, you know. I just want ya to get better."

RODRICK  
Rodrick snorted and rolled his eyes at Mulder's snicker. "Look, chicks dig bad boys. I've told Greg it, and ill tell you too. And she was my girlfriend. But we couldn't stay together because....I went on this tour." Lies. The drummer was lying as he ate the dry and bad tasting cereal. He didn't care however, because it was something to eat. "Okay. Bad dreams suck. I barely have them though." Watching the agent out of the corner of his eyes. His curiosity got the best of him as he let the question, "What was it about?" Slip. Realizing his error, Rodrick then shook his head and chuckled awkwardly. "Don't tell me. Sorry. It uh, slipped." Some of the cereal fell out of his mouth and back into his bowl. As he was currently stuffing his face like an animal. 

The question made him grab his phone and look at it. "Uh...it says 1 PM on my phone. It could be wrong though." The drummer shrugged lazily as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. At first, he expected for porn to come on and he almost flinched back. Nope. Just the news. The black haired male raised an eyebrow at Mulder and groaned. Swallowing his cereal, he raised a bruised and scratched hand in protest. "I got beat up //yesterday//, my handsome friend. I feel better already." More lies. Rodrick is pretty sure he hurts more today then he did before. Body ached a lot. And his head kept spinning. Plus he still had his black eye...  
"Thanks for the concern though babe. Appreciate it. Deep down in my heart. Somewhere." Drums were his passion, he liked to play them when ever he had time. Fox had good intentions, and really seemed to care about him resting. Being stubborn, Rodrick didn't want to accept the fact he should rest. "So...yeah."

MULDER  
"You were some kind of bad boy eh?" He cocked a brow at Rodrick. "And yeah, understandable I guess. Sorry bout that." He turned to look at the sunlight filtering into the apartment, frowning a little. Scully... she still hadn't shown up. He really was starting to worry. Maybe she was just at work, or with Collin or something.. "Yeah, they do. At least you had a good one though huh?" Mulder sort of froze at the question of what his dreams were about, opening his mouth but closing it again. He quickly relaxed when Rodrick said not to tell him, hoping the cereal was alright.

"One?" Mulder jerked up. Okay, Scully, not here, where the fuck could she be? He felt a bit of panic but tried to hide it, looking at the TV and the local news. "And yeah, I know, but it always hurts worse the next few days. Flailing your arms around will make you more sore, and trust me, that shit hurts. So I'd //advise// you not to do that." Then Mulder rolled his hazel eyes. "Course. Glad you understand my concern."

RODRICK  
"I am still a bad boy today! Just...I fuck both sides of the ball game. Jazz it up a bit!" To add affect to his words, Rodrick out the empty bowl on the table and did jazz hands with a laugh. "Its okay. You apologize a lot. Maybe take it down a notch eh?" The black haired male suggested lightly as he looked back at the news. Some girl killed or whatnot. Cures being made for cancer. Animal abuse. Usual stuff Rodrick saw everyday. Nodding at what Mulder said, he didn't respond as he listened to some story that interested him. That and because he felt like a dumbass for asking a personal question. 

The drummer snapped into attention when the brown-haired male jerked up. "Dude calm your tits. What are you so worried about?" Collin. The name popped into his mind and he paused for a moment. Speaking of him, where was that guy and Scully? Whatever. They weren't his property. The Heffley just shook it off. Smiling as he listened to those wise words from Mulder, the messy haired teen turned to face him with his smile. "Shush you. I am a drummer. Ill get over it. Plus I need to get better everyday. Though im awesome now..." His brown eyes trailed down his arms, looking at the multiple yellow and dark purple bruises and red cuts. Ouch. God, he hadn't gotten this hurt since he protected his brother and his fatass friend from those teenage creeps. Oh well, Rodrick smirked as he realized they made him look more badas.  
"Of course. Anytime Fox." His voice replied with a rather bored tone. More focused on his looks.

MULDER  
Mulder watched Rodrick's dance move in amusement. "Are those the kinds of moves you do on stage?" he joked. "If so, I want to come to one of your gigs or tours. Maybe I'll come up there and dance with ya." Propping his feet up on the table, Mulder watched the news with little to no interest. "Right. Kind of weird to have a roommate. Are we roommates? Dunno." Shrugging, Mulder rolled his eyes. All this shit was probably fake news, feeding lies into the minds of watchers, making them believe whatever they want. He'd seen enough to know that their great government wasn't so great.

"Nothing," Mulder responded after realizing what time it was. He it was concerning for him. This wasn't like Scully, at least not the Scully he knew... no. Something just felt off. "Mhmm. Well, you can get better next week, huh?"

RODRICK  
The rockstar stuck out his tongue and tried to hold back her laughter. "Shut up! I don't dance idiot. When I am on stage, im rocking it out on my drums." Rodrick shook his head with a smile at the joke. "Hopefully you still want to come to one of my gigs or tours. I won't be dancing, though I would love to watch you bust out some moves." He said with slight honesty. When his friend put his feet on the table, the Heffley tilted his head before shrugging and looking back at the TV.  Roommates. Was that what they were? "I dunno either. Maybe? Or this is just a super long sleepover party with your new best friend! We can talk about our crushes and about how hot that Rodrick Heffley is!" The drummer put on a high shrill female voice. Mocking a teenage girl as he flipped his hair out of his eyes with a grin at his joke. Usually his mornings were dull and boring. Chasing his one time lover out of his hotel bed or van, eating, and going on with gigs. This was something more. Like the mornings were he would torment Greg before school. Rodrick suddenly frowned and shook his head with his eyes closed. Greg was fine. Susan had told Greg that Rodrick loved him. Just like she said she would. The eldest Heffley wasn't stupid however. And knew that his wimpy little brother would snort and say something with that smartass attitude. Saying that he was a liar and Rodrick had never loved him. 

Oh but he did. If there was one person he cared about more then himself, which was rare, it was Greg Heffley. That little dude had been his partner in crime. Those harsh words he had repeated to his brother years ago weren't true. 'You'll always be my brother, but you'll never be my friend.' Those words haunted Rodrick as he winced and sighed shakingly. Idiot. Of course he was probably closer to Manny then he was with him. The drummer left. As he listened to the news with only some interest, previous things he had said to his brother repeated over and over. Until Mulder talked again. "Mhmm."

MULDER  
"Yup. Mine are the best." He really hadn't danced in a long time, at least not like he had with Scully at that concert. No, that was special. Now.. eh, dancing wasn't really his thing. "You're starting to make me feel like I'm back in high school. I was soooo popular anyway." He chuckled to himself. That definitely wasn't true. Being known as the kid who's sister was kidnapped didn't exactly move him up the ranks. And his alien obsession didn't exactly make him popular at The Bureau either, and because of it they stuck him down in that damn basement. At least it was quiet down there.

Mulder had noticed Rodrick's sudden quietness and wondered if something was wrong. He turned to look at the other man but didn't say anything, instead standing up and stretching. "Hmm. Guess I should go to work. Damn." He didn't really want to, definitely didn't want to, but he had to make a living somehow.

RODRICK  
"Oh yeah I bet so. You must be the best dancer. But you can't beat my jazz hands." Rodrick challenged as he finally snapped out of his short lived worry and depression. Hearing what Mulder said, he rolled his eyes and responded. "Damn, I feel like im still in highschool sometimes. Its like it never ends. People still want popularity, to disobey the rules, and get to the top of the social latter. I wish I could say I wasn't like that but..." He gestured to his ripped sleeved shirt with the white words 'Löded Diper' on it with a cocked eyebrow to point it out. "Its kinda obvious ya know?" Mulder? Popular? Oh he didn't doubt it. Holding back laughter, the drummer nodded his head. "I bet you were! Got all the ladies! Your popular musk is rubbing off and onto me! You definitely got that alpha male vibe." The black haired male gasped in fake shock and admiration. Realizing his hair was in his eyes, he brushed the choppy bangs away.

When the couch shifted, the Heffley turned to look at his roommate again. Nodding he said, "Yeah. Probably. I might take a shower while you're gone...Maybe go to some bar later tonight to get some money from...drumming." His band was just him now. So he couldn't really do a show. The black-haired male grabbed onto some hope that someone would want a drummer to preform at their place. And not Löded Diper. At least his thoughts would be cleared, and he would get to relax and just pay attention to the beat of his drums. Noticing Mulder's tone, Rodrick let out a quiet chuckle. "Awe, poor baby doesn't want to go to work. I would offer to do your job for you..But I think they'll notice im not the amazing Fox Mulder." He joked, nudging his friend's shoulder playfully. "Come on. Get in a good mood. Ill feel horrible if ya went to work all grumpy!"

MULDER  
Mulder rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that eh?" The male went to the kitchen and pretty much gulped down a bottle of water, not having realized how thirsty he'd previously been.  "Is it really that obvious? And I don't think it ever ends, yeah. Even in my shit office, still got jocks thinking they're better than you. They just don't know bout the aliens." Mulder laughed at what Rodrick said and nodded. "Yup, my manliness was always showing off."

"Well... I don't know, are you sure you want to do that? Guess I can't really stop you but it'd be a shame to see you get hurt more." He was actually concerned for his new friend. Mulder rolled his eyes and only nodded. "Chasing giant legged parasites isn't always a fun job. I mean--"

There was a knock on the door. It was light but fast, and Mulder cocked a brow. He looked at Rodrick and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. He wasn't expecting it to be.. "Gibson?" The boy nearly pushed Mulder aside as he rushed in, looking the same as he had before. Except more panicked. Way more panicked. Mulder was going to ask how he'd gotten here, but Gibson shook his head before the FBI Agent even opened his mouth. "Not important. Is your friend here?" Mulder looked up at Rodrick and so did Gibson, who looked slightly relieved yet slightly terrified. "Gibson, what's going on?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick opened his mouth to reply to what Mulder said. Words of protest and jokes right on the tip of his tongue, until there was a knock at the door and his full attention snapped to it. Scully maybe? When his friend looked at him, the drummer lazily shrugged his shoulders. Shaking his head. He sure as hell didn't invite anyone over. To be honest, he didn't even know what the address was! "Is it Scu-"

When a boy pushed his way in, the Heffley paused as he narrower his dark eyes. Who was this guy? Mulder said a name, Gibson, Rodrick was pretty sure it was, and the injured male watched the two in front of him with growing confusion. Gibson asked some question, and he was confused. Friend? Did he mean Skinner or Scully? No, it took the drummer to realize the male was talking about //him//. "Whoa, what the hell?" Did Mulder tell others about him already? That's weird. His dark brown eyes, lined with black and purple, looked at this Gibson with confusion and slight panic.

MULDER  
"No. Mulder didn't tell anyone about you, pretty sure only Scully and Collin know." He sort of hesitated. "A lot happened. I managed to escape it before it got to me, and this is the only place I thought to go."

"You ran here?!" Mulder asked, shocked.

"Hitchhiked."

Realizing that Rodrick was probably more than confused, he looked up at his friend. "Mind reading," he told the black-haired man. "Gibson knows what you're thinking." Gibson shrugged and narrowed his eyes at Mulder, tapping his foot. "You can trust him Fox."

"Huh? I do!" Mulder responded. Sometimes he wished this kid wouldn't tell everyone what he was thinking or had been thinking. Those were private to everyone but Gibson. "Don't even argue, mind reading Fox." Gibson hobbled up to Rodrick and looked him up and down without saying anything.

RODRICK  
"A...mind reader? Okay okay. That's uh, normal." Rodrick chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his messy hair. Great. This was great. Hopefully this wasn't some fucked up dream he was having, because that's what it seemed like right now. Shortly he would wake up and Greg would be there waking him up from school...this would just be some dream. Smiling softly, he waved a bruised and scratched hand at the boy. "Cool. Well, im Rodrick Heffley. And you are Gibson so...nice to met you. I guess." Hitchhiked? Well that sounded fun. "Wait- escaped?" 

Maybe he was being rude with questions, so he shook it away and watched Mulder and Gibson. When the mind reader told his friend he could be trusted, the drummer raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. Trusted? What is up with these people? Groaning at the sudden headache, Rodrick pinched his nose and waited till it passed him. When he finally looked up again, the injured male flinched back when Gibson hobbled up to him. After Gibson was done looking him up and down like some test he was trying to figure out, the Heffley asked. "Something up with my face? Kinda got my ass kicked yesterday." By his own bandmates. Ouch.

MULDER  
"I know who you are," Gibson stated.

"Escaped from an alien bounty hunter," Mulder told Rodrick as Gibson looked around as if he were being followed. Then he realized that, damn, saying 'alien bounty hunter' out loud made it seem a hundred times dumber. At least Rodrick didn't laugh at him for his beliefs -- that was a first, really. Apart from Diana, but she was dead. Gibson huffed, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't //fun//. It was quite the opposite. Have you ever been chased by a murderous alien? No, I didn't think so."

Mulder thought for a second, narrowing his eyes. "But... does that really make sense?" Gibson turned to look at the FBI Agent, cocking a brow. "We know from their history that these aliens are rebels. They're trying to stop the real ones that want to take over the earth and kill everyone. They killed the Syndicate, killed anyone that tried to stop them, murdered clones. So, instead of fearing them, maybe think about how they might be trying to protect you."

"What are you saying?" Gibson inquired.

"I'm saying that... maybe the aliens are going to come back. Maybe the... the Smoking Man is back." He froze. The Smoking Man? Back? He hoped not. He couldn't stand that fucking bastard.

RODRICK  
Rodrick raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder. "Eh. Okay cool. Just wanting to be nice." He kinda wanted to ask how Gibson knew him, but realized it might be from Mulder's mind so he stayed silent. 

"Alien bounty hunter? Interesting interesting." As much as this was all cool to listen too, he would much rather be playing his drums or talking to Greg. Since he couldn't talk to Greg, then he would want to play his drums. Rodrick didn't get any of this shit. And would rather not know. 'After all, I'm not involved with any of this shit.' The drummer thought as his eyes followed the mind reader as Gibson looked around. Hearing the boy talk, he smirked. "Guess I have to add it to my bucket list. I'm learning a lot today. Mind readers are real, aliens are real..." Trailing off Rodrick then looked at Mulder when he started talking. What? Alien rebels? Protecting. Shaking his head with confusion, the drummer shut his eyes and sighed. Aliens wanting to take over Earth. Okay. Gibson is a mind reader, and if rebel aliens wanted to guy, maybe it was....to protect? Fuck, now he was trying to think like Mulder. 

The Smoking Man? God who were these people? The Heffley didn't want to know, really really didn't. 'You're not involved. Its not your issue.' Opening his dark brown eyes, Rodrick Heffley watched the TV, the news was still on surprisingly. Girl kidnapped and raped..Poor kid. Those people had serious problems. More then he did. Rodrick found himself trying to distract himself with the news, and away from the conversation. Thinking about how Greg would've said this about someone, or how his dad would complain about how horrible the government was.

MULDER  
Gibson was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know. But if he's back, I don't want any part in this anymore." Mulder clenched his fists, anger suddenly brewing through him. Really? Right when he's starting to piece together information Gibson chickens out? "I'm not chickening out," Gibson hissed. "Like Rodrick here, I'd rather not be involved. The Smoking Man is dangerous, you know that. I have a life ahead of me, I don't care about these aliens, but I'm doing it for //you// Fox. So how about you stop getting pissed off and keep listening to what I have to say to you two."

Mulder grumbled something and nodded. "Well, now that we've come to the conclusion The Smoking Man is back, you need to watch your backs. That's what I originally came here to tell you -- that you and Rodrick are the only ones that can protect each other." Mulder's eyes widened a little. "I also meant to correct myself -- someone close to you isn't going to betray you. I heard wrong. It was someone close to Scully." Mulder stiffened, heart thumping. Someone close to Scully? Someone like Collin? The FBI Agent wouldn't doubt it, honestly.

RODRICK  
"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on now?" Rodrick grabbed the remote and turned off the TV when he heard the conversation Gibson and Mulder just had. Looking at them with narrowed eyes, he sighed. "So, there's this dangerous dude named The Smoking Man, and he is super dangerous with aliens and shit..Okay. I get that part. What I don't get is that one part after that? The, 'you and Rodrick are the only ones that can protect eachother', part." The drummer asked with slight confusion and panic. When was he in this equation? Where the hell did Gibson get //that// idea from? 

Someone close to Scully? The ginger chick? Yeah it was probably Collin. Even Rodrick knew that. Or at least, he thinks its Collin. It made sense. Collin didn't like Mulder and Mulder didn't like Collin, Scully and Collin were dating, he saved Mulder which means if Collin found out he was kinda fucked... Rodrick knew this was a shit situation, but he felt proud of himself. He was putting this together well. Handling it well. Sure, he was really starting to regret meeting Mulder and flirting with the agent, because apparently he was in this shit now, but what could he do other then accept it? Then it hit him. His family. Rodrick's eyes widened a little bit, what would happen to them? Oh god. 'Please let this only hurt me...'

MULDER  
Mulder nodded at what Rodrick was saying, listening intently. "Yeah, that's the basis of the situation I think. But I don't know what it means either. Gibson?" The FBI Agent looked at the boy who adjusted his round glasses, thinking for a while before speaking again. "I don't know what it means," he admitted. "I just heard that recently. You'll have to figure that out on your own." Gibson paused. "And you got involved when you met Mulder."

The brown-haired man began to feel guilty. He'd brought Rodrick into a situation he didn't even understand, all because they'd met at a bar while Mulder was drunk. Yep, that's what he did. Ruin lives and families, because apparently he was a walking curse to everyone that came in contact with him. Gibson looked at Mulder but didn't say anything about his thoughts. Turning back to Rodrick, the boy shrugged. "Might be Collin. I don't know anyone else really close to Scully." Giving the drummer a sympathetic glance Gibson looked at Mulder. "I don't know what he wants with you, though. The Smoking Man. And honestly I don't really want to know, that asshole can stay as far away from me as possible." The FBI Agent nodded slowly.

RODRICK  
Rodrick sighed and leaned back against the couch. Wincing at the slight pain in his back, but trying his best to not show it. "Great. So you don't know what it means? Well, where did you hear it?" Unless Gibson didn't know. He raised an eyebrow at what the mind reader said next, but shrugged lazily forcing a smile. "Well that's whatever I guess. At least Mulder is a decent guy." His dark eyes casted over to the agent when he said that, his smile becoming a little more real.  
The drummer nodded. "Collin is the obvious choice. But then again I don't know shit about Scully. And I dunno how smart The Smoking Man is. So eh." While the other two talked for a short time, the tan male rubbed the sleep out of his eyes again. Which seemed to be a bad idea, because his black eye didn't take the force to well.  
"Aagh -- fuck...." Rodrick hissed pulling his hands away quickly and looking at his bruised knuckles and cuts on his fingers. 'Shit. Frank did a bigger number on me then I thought...'

This smoking man thing seemed to be a big deal. And the Heffley was having a hard time to piece this all together. He wasn't smart, in his own opinion anyways. His brother or his father could piece this together more. Ask more questions that mattered. Learn weaknesses or whatnot. 'Looks like Mulder should've met someone way smarter then me.' Rodrick chuckled at his thought as he listened to Gibson and his roommate. Mulder probably felt guilty, but he didn't really have to. If anything, what did the drummer have to lose? Thinking about it, there was no way The Smoking Man could get to his family. Despite the pain in his aching body, the dark haired male was trying to see the bright side.

MULDER  
"This isn't the first time people have abducted me -- or, attempted to, at least. With people like The Smoking Man, it's pretty easy to tell when they're lying. They don't even block out their thoughts." Shuffling his feet, Gibson shrugged. "Yeah. But.. I'd watch out for him. He's too manipulate for his own good, and makes up deals all the time. I think he wants you guys on his side or something." Scratching his head, Gibson gave Mulder a sideways glance. "I heard it's beginning but won't be happening for a while -- the aliens coming, at least. That'll at least give you more time to plan. But I'd still be careful, you don't know how dangerous these people are."

Mulder listened intently until he looked over at Rodrick with concern, hearing what he'd said. "Are you alright?" the Agent asked, almost with too much concern, and Gibson flashed him a smirk before it faded away.

RODRICK  
"Interesting. Interesting. So, not trying to be rude here, is that all the information you have?" Rodrick asked as he idly played with his fingers. Checking out the damage that he didn't have a chance to look at before. "Sorry about you being abducted or whatnot. Must suck. At least, I think it would. Aliens seem scary." Or at least from the movies he's watch. The drummer frowned at what Gibson said next however, and snickered. "On his side? Well he better have a good plan for //that// because there is no way in hell Im going to be on someone's side unless they do something nice for me. Like buy me some icecream, or at least take me to dinner first." The Heffley joked as he put his hands above his head to relax. Maybe joking wasn't the best thing for right now, but Gibson and Mulder looked so stressed and panicked. It was starting to get to him too. 'Which won't be good for anyone.'  
Gibson talked some more about what's happening. And the dark haired male listened with all his attention. "Okay. Sounds as good as it gets then. Be careful, got it." Trying to seem calm was easy for him, something that came naturally from all those years of living with his crazy family. Though Rodrick is feeling a little scared. In the state he was in? It was hard to convince Mulder he was fine. So if aliens suddenly showed up, how the hell would he fight them off?

Dark eyes snapped to the agent, and Rodrick smirked with as much charm as he could muster. "As fine as I could be babe! Just -- nevermind actually. Fine. Im fine." At least his new partner was concerned about him. That hopefully meant that he could trust Fox with his life. Wait, the drummer looked at Gibson with a questioning look. 'Did he just...why?' Man, mind readers were weird.

MULDER  
"If I had anymore I'd be telling you now." Gibson hung his head a little. "Yeah. I'm use to it. Guess it's cause of my mind reading thing." The boy didn't react to Rodrick's joking, staying serious as he always was. "Yeah. Be careful. If you see anyone tailing you, that's the signal to lose them as soon as you can." Gibson caught Rodrick's look before he backed away a little. "Well, guess that's all from me. You two have it under control now."

Mulder rolled his eyes at what Rodrick said. 'Babe.' Right. "Good. But.. if it is hurting, I can seriously take you to a hospital or something." Then, when he heard what Gibson said, the FBI Agent turned on his heel to look at him. "I can't let you go out there alone."

"Like you said, maybe it's for the best. Maybe they're protecting me for whatever reason. And if not... well, then it's my fault for disappearing." Mulder opened his mouth to speak but the boy shook his head. "Don't talk. Just continue on with your day. I probably won't be here to help you so.. good luck. Both of you." Frowning, Mulder slowly nodded. "Okay.. I don't know about this. We'll see if I'm right."

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt a little bad when the boy hung his head. Kinda made him want to protect the little guy. Maybe having a power isn't so cool. "Sorry. I uh, hope it gets better for you." The drummer mentally face palmed. Couldn't he comfort anyone? Gibson looked like he needed a hug, but they didn't know eachother, so maybe it was better if Rodrick stayed on the couch. "Oh don't worry. With my amazing driving skills, I could probably easily lose them. If its on foot however, well, ill try." Watching the boy back away, the injured male let out a hum. Under control. Right. Mulder probably did. 

His brown eyes widened and he sat up quickly, regretting it as pain surged forward and the drummer had to bite his lip to hold back a cry of pain. "N-no Im fine! Don't need a doctor or whatnot. So lets just shut up about it okay? We got more important things to do." Rodrick snapped. Just hoping they'll drop his injuries. It was nice to have someone actually worry and care, and it made him feel happy inside or some shit. But it made him feel useless, weak, and he really didn't want to have to go to the hospital. While Gibson and Mulder talked about the boy's safety, he quickly said a 'goodbye and thanks' in his mind before his phone dinged. 

Picking it up, he smiled softly at the message. Another one from his mom. Wasn't to big or important, just the daily reminded to take care of himself and a quick 'love u too'. His mother deserved a better son then him. Rodrick just turned it off and put it down, casting a glance up at the other two males. "Good luck to ya too man."

MULDER  
Mulder looked over his black-haired friend one last time before nodding slowly. "Alright, if you insist. Just tell me if you're hurting though." He smiled and turned back to the boy.

Gibson shrugged a little at Rodrick's response. He looked up at the two and nodded at Mulder's words. "Yeah. Goodbye, Fox, Rodrick. You two stay safe." The brown-haired man opened his mouth to say goodbye but Gibson was already out the door. 

The weight of the conversation hung on the FBI Agent's shoulders now. Another alien conspiracy, something with Scully, the Smoking Man... and now he'd dragged Rodrick into this. It kind of sucked. He hated the way he did that, but like he said over and over again, he was literally a walking curse. Letting a sigh part from his lips, Mulder turned to his friend. "Hey, want to go grab a beer or something?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder drive to a bar.

RODRICK  
"I said im fine dude. Lets drop it now." Rodrick grumbled, bored of the concern. It was lovely, but he was fine. Despite the slight pain in his back, and his black eye, Rodrick thought he was pretty okay without medical attention. 

The drummer had just watched Gibson leave. Slightly chuckling when his friend didn't even get a word in. Stay safe? That was something he didn't know he could promise. Now Mulder's safety? The Heffley would try to help him with that, even if it was him against aliens and some weird guys with the government. 

Sighing through his mouth, which turned into a soft yawn at the end, before hearing the FBI Agent's question. "Wow Mulder, are you serious?" He snorted, lips curling into a smirk as he turned his full attention to the male. "Of course I would love to go and get drunk with you! I have been waiting for years now for this." The drummer teased as he placed his bruised hand on the armrest, as he struggled to get up. Rodrick succeeded and hissed through his teeth, forcing his smile at Mulder. "Lets go now?" It was a little hard to ignore the pain, and the slight fear, but if Mulder needed a drink, then so did he.

MULDER  
Mulder just shrugged, raising his arms in defense. "Okay okay, just asking out of friendly concern." He listened to Rodrick respond to his offer and smiled a little. "Great. I've been dying for one ever since I got into that fight. Hey, maybe I'll get into one again." He watched his friend stand up and forced himself not to ask if he was okay. He knew Rodrick didn't want to hear it. "Do you want to go to the same one? Or somewhere else? And I'll drive my car."

Mulder was actually kind of hoping he'd get drunk. All he needed right now was to get his mind off of all of this. And Rodrick was fun, maybe they'd go do some crazy shit. Who knows? He probably wouldn't remember if he got //really// drunk, as he usually didn't if it came to that. That only happened at rare times, but Mulder at least hoped this would be one of those times.

RODRICK  
Rodrick just let the subject of his injures fade away. Knowing that they would probably keep talking about it if he responded. He did appreciate Murder's concern however, and snickered when his friend spoke again. "Oh yay! Lets both get into another fight! That's such a great idea!" He rolled his dark eyes as he smiled softly. As fun as getting into another fight sounded, it would help his anger at Frank, he knew it was a big 'no no'. Rodrick didn't want more bruises that he couldn't heal, and Mulder getting his ass kicked wouldn't go well with his lady friend.

"Hmmm." The drummer wondered about that question. "Not trying to ruin our happy mood, but Collin probably knows that you go to that bar maybe. Plus, I would like a new place to get chicks and dudes I //haven't// slept with yet ya know~?" To add affect, the Heffley nudged his friend's shoulder with his own. His smile turning into a full on smirk. With the kid not here, who he never really knew how old Gibson was, Rodrick felt like he could flirt again. And to think, because jeez having some dude read your mind kinda sucked. What if he was thinking about someone naked? Gibson would be scarred for life! Rodrick chuckled at that amazing thought as he picked up his brown jacket off the table and slipped it on over his tight and dirty shirt. 

The drummer nodded about Mulder's car. "Yeah...Sorry about how bumpy the ride was. I tried to treat ya all special because of your wounds but...kinda backfired ya know?"

MULDER  
Rolling his eyes as well, Mulder snorted. "Mmm. That's exactly what I want. Let's do it, then." His eyes flickered around the apartment for a few moments before he heard Rodrick talk again. "Hmm. That's true. We have to make sure he's not following us so, yeah, let's go somewhere else." Chuckling at his friend's addition to the sentence, Mulder smiled a little. It was nice laughing. He never really did that with Scully.

"Oh, it's fine," the FBI Agent responded with a smile. "I'm pretty used to those kind of car rides." Slipping on his jacket, Mulder opened the door and walked out, feeling the crisp air biting at his skin. He went over to his car, waiting for Rodrick as he opened the driver's door.

RODRICK  
"I'll make sure to have someone to fuck afterwards. Just because of how hyped ill be after the fight! And if Im feeling generous, I'll let you join in." Hinting at a threesome, Rodrick followed his new..temporary companion. He couldn't wait to see his friend's reaction to that flirt. As much as he loved to be able to flirt with Mulder as much as he wished, it was nice to get reactions out of the brown haired male. Rodrick was glad they agreed on not being followed. He knew a lot of places to go, but he would just let Mulder figure it out himself. Hearing Mulder chuckle, Rodrick grinned foolishly and his brown eyes lit up. At least he could still gets laughs out of him. They were reassuring, and rather nice, to hear. 

The drummer nodded, hesitating as he thought about if he should put on his eyeliner or not. His teeth bit his bottom lip as his eyes kinda wondered off. It wasn't a party. Though Rodrick was known for his eyeliner...."Ah fuck it." There wasn't any patience in his body at the moment to try and put it on. Finally coming back, he felt himself sigh. "Good good. It would be awkward if you hated me for my driving skills. After all, the kid said 'only you can protect eachother'!" His voice turned from his own to a mocking one of Gibson's as he threw his hands in the air to add affect. Rodrick giggled at his own voice as he stepped out as well and walked towards Mulder's car. The crisp air definitely felt nice on his burning knuckles and the Heffley, for a split second, forgot about the fight he got in. 

"Crap..." The wild haired adult muttered to himself as he shook it away. Rodrick sent Mulder a smile and opened the passenger's seat as he hoped in and closed the door. Despite his happiness at going somewhere else with Mulder, he still couldn't stop thinking about it now. He really should of just fucked it out. And then just leave. Cause now Rodrick just felt like shit again. 'Whoops, I can't even get that idiot off my mind. Great...'

MULDER  
"Hey, I'm not gay!" Mulder protested, rolling his eyes. "I'm not and never will be. And like I said, I'm going for a world record here! Can't do that if you're inviting me to threesomes." Mulder listened to Rodrick as they walked out of the apartment, the FBI Agent locking the door behind them. "Oh come onnn, I can't hate you. You saved me and I'm letting you sleep somewhere. We're even." Chuckling at the black-haired man's impersonation of Gibson, Mulder's mind drifted back toward the boy. He couldn't help but worry about him. He was young, his parents were never really around and only Mulder seemed to give a shit about his well-being. Gibson certainly didn't. He did try to escape danger, but they'd already cut open his head for tests once. Who's to say they wouldn't do it again? Or worse?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mulder slipped into the car and shut his door, starting it. He didn't really care about putting on his seat belt. Tapping his fingers on the wheel for a few idle seconds, the brown-haired man thought about what bar they could go to. Not the close one, but... hmm.. somewhere farther out, maybe, where Collin wouldn't find them. Yeah. Peeling off from where he was parked, Mulder began to drive toward the bar he was thinking of. "Sorry for that rough start, I'm just soooo excited to get to the bar and have the possibility of getting into a fight!" he said sarcastically.

He hoped not. The last thing he wanted was to get in another fight, and Mulder wasn't sure his body could take another beating. He was still sore, his whole everything hurt, but he didn't exactly want to say anything. He didn't really like admitting things, especially pain. It made him feel a lot of shame, even embarrassment, so he'd rather not do that. He could handle it, though. He was an FBI Agent after all.

RODRICK  
Rodrick laughed at Mulder's protest. "I never said you were gaaaay babe. You like women. I'm just saying that you might like both genders. And i'll always image you do so i think I have a chance!" The drummer put on his seat belt as he looked back at his friend and placed his hand on his chest. "Since my heart beats strongly for you. Cause I have feelings for you. Even if your an asshole." He said in a soft voice, trying to not chuckle at his teasing. Thinking about what Mulder said on the world record part, his lips curled into a smirk. 

"You can still set the world's longest record as long as you don't have sex. So in my threesome, you can....I dunno just kiss the fuck outta someone and watch." Rodrick snickered and looked outside the window. His previous thoughts of his old and rather ugly relationship seemed to have disappeared at Mulder talking again. Which was amazing. His band would get members back, and he swore to himself that he would even look for someone to join tonight. His smirk turning into a small smile at the next words he heard, the black haired male couldn't help but laugh softly. "True true. It would be awkward if you hated me! So ill try to stay as my likable and trustworthy self~" 

Out of all the things he had expected, it wasn't the idea of him being sent back and his head banging against the carseat he was in. Hissing at the soaring pain in his back and head, the injured drummer puffed out his cheeks to hide it. Shit, Rodrick was surprised he wasn't so used to pain. He was obsessed with the thought of it. But damn it hurt.  
Realizing his agent friend spoke, Rodrick forced a chuckle. "I..Its okay. Rough starts are my thing!" He stuttered to his temporary companion.

MULDER  
"Half gay and gay is basicallllllyy the same thing," Mulder responded. "And never will I." He continued after Rodrick finished talking. "Wow, so romantic. I try my best to be an asshole ya know, just to see how much you really love me." Seeing Rodrick's smirk made Mulder smile. He didn't really know why.. he was just.. really happy right now. Even with all this other shit that was currently supposed to be going on or happening soon. And yeah, bad thoughts //did// plague him, but happy ones and smiling beat them.

"Well, who knows. Maybe. That's just a //maybe// though, doesn't mean I will or won't. Unless I'm really drunk, which I might be trying to hit, but hey, we'll see about that too." Pausing to snicker, the FBI Agent went on. "Yes, please do! Awkwardness is... too awkward. So let's not have it come to that, eh?"

Feeling a little bad for doing that, Mulder quickly replied. "Okay, yeah... sorry again. With all your injuries and stuff.." He mentally facepalmed. Wasn't that the thing he //wasn't// going to talk about? "Uhh, so anyway, I was thinking of heading up far north of town. Collin probably won't find us, so that's one thing, and there'll be people we don't know all around us. Perfect."

RODRICK  
"No its noooooot. I like everything. So I object to your idiotic suggestion!" Rodrick protested weakly, rolling his eyes once again at his friend's words. "Im very romantic. And i've noticed my love, hence why I am still here. Even though you can be an asshole, and their are probably more better looking people for me to love and lust for, it is you." Rodrick said in a over-dramatic tone, holding back snickers and fits of laughs at how dumb his words sounded. "Sadly," The drummer added to his statement, his lips curling into a smile instead of a smirk. Brown eyes lit up with amusement and joy. The drummer had noticed that Mulder seemed way more happier now, which almost took everything out of him. Did he do- no, help cause that? Maybe there were better things he was of use for. Rodrick knew for a fact that Scully was indeed missing out on something great. Mulder was everything someone should //want//. Sure, the FBI agent wasn't perfect, but to the dark haired male, he was pretty damn close to it. 

Laughing softly, his pain eased away as he finally tore his gaze off of Mulder and to the window. Watching everything they passed. "Oooh! Now you're just giving me false hope of a threesome and a kiss! Such a tease!" Resting his head on the window, Rodrick closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Yeah Fox, awkwardness is too awkward! Awkwardness is the suckyest of the suck." Waving a hand at him, the Heffley grinned. "Though I love to make things awkward! Awkwardness can be funny and amusing."

When his friend brought up his injures, Rodrick breathed in. The tougher part of him wanted to slap him for bringing it up, but snapping at him would ruin the mood they were setting. Not answering for a good while as he thought of what to do. 'I could let him know I appreciate his concern. ..' Deciding that was best, he opened his eyes half way and turned to glance at the male with a small and rather shy smile. "Oh its okay. They hurt I admit, so thanks for your concern."

Rodrick spoke softly, hesitating at what his next words wanted to say. "Uh...you're okay right? I know your friend helped you...but if you need to rest...I could.." Realizing how much he sucked at being serious and nice, he shut himself up. Almost wincing at how soft his voice had been. "I dunno." Trying to find someway to drop the subject he probably turned awkward, Rodrick forced a grin and laughed. "New people is great! Maybe I can get laid and get people for my band Löded Diper!" His voice was distant but he tried to hide it as he closed his eyes again.

MULDER  
"So romantic. I'm soo lucky to have all your love." He went on. "See! Everyone else should be so jealous. We make a good team, you and I." The FBI Agent rolled his eyes at Rodrick's tone. "So dramaticcccccc." He fixed his hair a little with one hand on the wheel, looking around the lit-up buildings, eyes flickering to the road every few moments. At least this was peaceful. And he was having a good time. That never really happened. I mean, he did have fun with Scully, but only at certain times. And recently, since she was with Collin, well.. no. They didn't have fun. So it was just nice to have someone else around.

"False hope is my middle name," he replied, flashing a grin at Rodrick. "Mm. Let's not let things get awkward. Cause... well, awkwardness. It's very uncomfortable." Funny how after he said that he made things awkward. Of course. "Uhh, well, good, good." Ha laughed a little. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sore, but I've been worse. Thanks for asking." Mulder mentally chuckled. Rodrick wasn't exactly amazing at comfort. He didn't care. That was the last thing he needed. The first thing was some fun in his life.

"Yeah! I mean, I think. You're probably the only new person in my life I've had for years. It's always just Scully and Skinner. And Gibson, occasionally. And a //few// other people, but not many." Shrugging, Mulder smiled. "Hey, you think I could be a guitarist? Maybe? I'd be pretty good at it," he joked. The brown-haired man closed his eyes then opened them shortly after. He felt really lucky to have met Rodrick. It was like God's gift, really. He didn't exactly believe in all that shit, but he sure came in a difficult time in Mulder's life. That was enough to tell the FBI Agent his friend was special. Of course, he'd never say that out loud, but that was how he felt. Very, very happy to have Rodrick by his side.

RODRICK  
Rodrick, feeling better when the injures were pushed aside, snorted and narrowed his dark eyes. "Very lucky. But let me just say, my love burns deeply, but as soon as I find a hot chick..." He smirked and leaned back in the car seat. "Im so ditching you to flirt with her." Though the statement was very true, he promised to himself that he would try and hang with Mulder as well. Hearing the next words, the drummer grinned. "We do! Obviously everyone is jealous. That's why we have so many people after us now, we're just to cool." Watching the things past out the window, and glancing at the male next to him a few times, he just relaxed at how nice everything was. This was peaceful, kinda like when he would drive around by himself. Or when his former guitarist would hang out with him and was actually in a //good// mood. Those were all nice. 

"Obviously. And I said ill try. Bur who knows man, I mean, I've gotten laid a few times from being awkward." Rodrick chuckled as he turned and barely caught the grin the FBI agent sent his way. Holding down his own grin, which he didn't like that it came easily from someone else grinning, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Good...Welcome. It was..nothing, yea?" Other then showing concern for his family, it didn't come naturally to show it to someone else. But at least Mulder appreciated it. "I thought your friend fixed you up pretty good, sorry for not asking sooner. Little new to this friend thing, and dealing with people who got their asses beat." 

Running a hand through his dark, wild hair, the drummer listened to his friend talk. "What - Really? Oh shucks, well don't I feel honored!" Eyes dancing with amusement and something unreadable, the Heffley turned his head back to the driver. "I accept my new position. Though lets be honest, we're both probably gonna get annoyed with eachother soon haha." Chuckling, his eyes widened for a split second at what he heard next. Shaking his head he giggled slightly.

"Aaah I dunno. Maybe you could? I think I have a guitar? That or my shitty friend took it. Ill let you play for me sometime. Löded Diper only accepts the best!" Rodrick exclaimed proudly, obviously passionate about his band. Despite that it hasn't gone to far, he was still proud from the few fans they had. If there was one thing he loved more then a few certain people, it was playing his drums. So talking about it automatically put him in a good mood. Thoughts about family and his ex flew out the window as he smiled foolishly, and looked at Mulder with excitement and joy. This would be fun! Mulder was very cool to hang with, and he could already sense that tonight would be the best.

MULDER  
"Aw, but I'll be lonely. You gotta talk to me too," Mulder responded, pursing his lips. "You're my only friend, you know that!" He chuckled a little. "That's true. Meaning we have to stick together." He continued after a short pause, nodding a little at his words. "Yeah." Mulder shrugged. "Oh, it's fine! My manliness stops all pain and that shit. No need to ask. I'm good."

He smiled at what he said. "I'm glad you are honored! And nah, I'll make sure we don't. Things will stay interesting, trust me. Especially if we get drunk, eh?" Mulder looked around, trying to find the bar. "I'm the best of the best. My voice is like... magic.... or whatever you describe a voice as. I dunno, I don't listen to music."

Mulder narrowed his eyes, looking around the lights on the street. "Okay, see if you can find this bar called.. uh.. starts with a C... oh! Cohan's. Yeah, yeah. Big red sign, bright lights, if you miss it you're blind."

RODRICK  
"Nah man, chicks need me more. You have me other times, don't get greedy. Despite how cute it probably looks on you," Rodrick flirted slightly, as he hit Mulder's shoulder playfully to add affect. "Yea? Looks like every second I get more stuck being your friend!" His eyelids dropped slightly, as he idly listened to what his friend said with a smile that would sometimes curl into a smirk. "Yeah, sorry that you're stuck with me, but maybe you'll fall for my charming personality and my devilish looks? Woo-hoo huh?" The drummer had tried to keep his laughs to himself, but by god he couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh at Mulder's words. "Your 'manliness'? Oh come on, you aren't to manly!" Flashing him a charming smirk, his usually dark eyes lined with black seemed to gleam from chatting with the FBI agent. "But lets be honest here, you totally are digging this concern. Its a rare sight to see the amazing Rodrick Heffley, ask about someone's health! If you'll let me, ill kiss the wounds all better, eh?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Rodrick chuckled softly. "Im glad you're glad im honored! And I never said things weren't interesting, I just implied that we are going to have our fights, and the only way to make me apologize first is cuddles and kisses!" The dark haired male watched Mulder glance around, and he did as well. Searching for something that he didn't know yet. "Is your voice amazing the listen to? Yes. Is your voice something I want to hear forever? Yes. But if your voice masterbation material Mulder? That is the true question," His fingers played with the hem of his dirty, and rather tight, shirt while he spoke to his friend in the driver's seat. 

"Cohan's? Well lets see if im blind then." Rodrick's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the road. Glancing around and searching for a building with bright lights and a red sign. Though he really, really wanted to look at Mulder and chat, he managed to keep looking.  
"Hey? That it?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is hammered. Rodrick isn’t as drunk.

MULDER  
Mulder opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he spotted the bar. The brown-haired man straightened up and adjusted his shirt, pulling onto the side of the road and stopping. He pulled the key out of the engine and winked at Rodrick. "Okay buddy boy, let's do this." Mulder jumped out of the car and closed the door lightly, walking up to the front of the bar and waiting for Rodrick. He scanned over Cohan's, just wanting to get some alcohol in his system and wash all his problems away. 

He could hear booming music through the double doors, trying to look through as he waited for his friend. Mulder tucked his hands into his pockets, the cold air biting at his skin. He closed his eyes for a few idle seconds before opening them again as he looked over at Rodrick. "You ready?" he asked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick's dark brown eyes widened when he spotted the bar. Yeah, he definitely hasn't been here before, which meant new people and maybe some new drinks. His bruised hands adjusted his brown leather jacket collar, looking at Mulder and chuckling dryly at the wink. "Who calls there friend 'buddy boy'? What are you Mulder, twelve?" 

The drummer hopped out a few moments later after his friend did. Seeing the building gave him a rush, and for a moment he hesitated, but then took a deep breath and walked proudly over to Mulder. "As ready as a rockstar could be, though i'm a little nervous. I hope the ladies like me~" The tan male purred, stalking to the double doors and pushing the doors open. Smirking at the music choice.

MULDER  
"Nah, just turned thirteen," Mulder joked, walking after Rodrick and cringing at the music choice. He wasn't too big a fan of loud bass, but whatever. Lights flashed all around he bar, people dancing closely to each other, tapping their feet to the beat. Mulder tried to look out for two open bar seats, but mostly everything looked taken up. He avoided girls that looked at them - he guessed Rodrick - and walked right past them to the bar, scouring for seats. "Uhhh.. we could go there?" he suggested, noticing two seats surrounded by people but didn't really care. He just /needed/ a drink.

Basically racing over there, Mulder dove into the seat and asked for a beer. He turned and waited for Rodrick, noticing a guy eye him from his left. "Hey, what's up?" the man asked. Mulder laughed a little nervously and shrugged, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Yet.

RODRICK  
"Well, you certainly don't look thirteen! Plastic surgery? Tell me your ways!" Rodrick laughed at his joke, actually finding that answer amusing. He'd definitely have to use it one time, he decided, as he followed Mulder in. It was relaxing to watch all these people dancing, and how close some bodies were to eachother, Rodrick knew he definitely wanted something like that later on tonight. The dark haired male smirked devilishly at girls who looked at them, none of them were his type, but they were still options. Right? 

Rodrick saw the seats and just shrugged, nodding his head as he casually tapped his fingers on chairs to the music beat. He walked calmly to his seat and sat down, deciding to not get his drink yet, as he eyed the guy to Mulder's left. Already people were talking to his friend, and the rockstar chuckled under his breath. "Come on Mulder, get into the spirit!" Rodrick encouraged, smiling as he nudged the FBI agent.

MULDER  
Mulder grunted and practically downed a beer, asking for another. "Ay, you want anything? You can put it on my tab. I'm trying to eat reaaaaaaaaal drunk so you don't have to wait up for me." His brown eyes shone for a few seconds before picking up his second drink. Whatever it took, he'd get drunk.

Ignoring the man trying to speak next to him, Mulder turned and leaned back, watching the people with curiosity. He never danced at parties or anything, never hooked up with anyone or had sex, he was always just here to observe and drink. That's really what he did best. He didn't care much about women. He had Scully. And now, he had Rodrick, and had Skinner (who didn't drink or come to bars, neither did Scully) too. So, at least he had someone here instead of being alone. It was better than nothing.

Eventually, two beers turned into four, and four turned into however many Mulder was drinking. His head began to spin, the world seeming colorful and almost like an alternate universe as he looked around. He took a swig of beer and chuckled as the people around him pumped with the beat of the music. Hey, at least he was getting to that drunk point.

RODRICK  
Rodrick glanced back at Mulder and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer amigo, but since you are about to get wasted, I'll only drink some whiskey," he responded, before calling the bartender over and asking for some whiskey. As time passed, along with his and Mulder's drinks, he chatted with ladies who would come by to get drinks. Not to interested in them however, as he idly listened to stories being told and the music. It had changed to pop, so Rodrick wasn't into it either. 

Every once and a while, the Heffley would glance at Mulder. Making sure he was still there, and he was impressed at how many drinks his agent friend has had. Rodrick couldnt hold back his smirk as he leaned over to the edge of his seat and more closer to Mulder. "You doing okay?" The drummer whispered in the other's ear. Peering over at some blonde girl seemed to be having a bad time. 'I should talk to her..make her night worth while..'

MULDER  
Mulder hummed. "Mmmmmmmmm yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm all good, all good buddy boy boy," he said, patting Rodrick's back. After another drink, Mulder grabbed his friend and took him out to the dance floor, where basically every person in the bar was. "Ayyyyyyyy we gotta dance huh??" He didn't really care about everyone around him, accidentally bumping into people but not acknowledging himself doing it. "rODRICK you should go play someeeeeeee music or something, whatever is playing is shit damn man." 

Not realizing Rodrick was looking over at a blonde woman, he just felt like all of his embarrassment or his mask was just gone. When he was drunk he never really remembered anything, especially if he was hammered or trying to get there. He might as well make the most of it if he wouldn't remember, right? And it was sort of like he couldn't really control what he was doing, he was more of the observer right now, but also not able to think clearly. He knew that if he remembered whatever he did tonight he'd probably, actually 100%, would regret it but eh. He didn't hold any fear of embarrassment.

RODRICK  
"Good-" Rodrick wasn't expecting for Mulder to grab him, and his cheeks heated up with surprise when he was dragged to the dance floor. The drummer finally pulled away and knocked into some weird buff dude, who surprisingly just laughed it off and left. "God Mulder, you sure are fucking wasted." The messy haired male smirked, "I guess we do! I agree, I should play some music. But I can't, sorry babe~"

As much as his mind was screaming at him to go to that hot, blonde chick, Rodrick's heart would much rather stay here. His dark eyes were lit up with amusement and affection at Mulder, and he was surprised with how the agent was acting. Damn, he wasn't expecting this. The music changed to a more upbeat song, and the tan male tapped his foot to the beat. "Okay, let's dance real quick Mulder~" He reached out, grabbing the brown haired male's hips and pulling Mulder closer to his own body. "Ready?"

MULDER  
"Wasted is myyyyyy.... first... no, middle name," Mulder responded, thinking for a while. "Yeah yeah yeah, but dangggg, your music is so greatt." The brown-haired man swirled in a circle and tapped his foot to the music, trying to sing along to the words but too drunk to even define what they said.

"Dance???? Ohhhhhhhhh yes, we gotta dance of course! Aren't we on a dance floor??" Mulder didn't mind being so close to Rodrick, smiling widely. This was very unlike the normal FBI Agent. "Yeah I'm readyyyyyyy, lead the way drummer man!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick couldnt hold back his laughter at how stupid Mulder was being. "You sure it's not your first name? It should be!" Trying his best to dance with his drunk friend, he made sure to grip onto Mulder's hips tightly and move them to them to the beat. "Thanks bro, though, I'm sure you havent heard my music, but that will change sometime,"

Rodrick nodded, and couldn't help but feel excitement and pure joy when Mulder smiled widely, and didn't shove him away. "Drummer man~? Ha, okay, fine babe, I'll lead the way." The beat picked up and he looked around, noticing that everyone was dancing more closer. "Here, come on, put your arms around me. Let's party!"

MULDER  
"I don't knowwwww really. I'd rather it be uhhhh... Wasted... than Fox, right??? I mean come onnnnnnnnnnnn, I don't wanna be named after some dumb ass animal." Mulder smirked as he moved with Rodrick. "Oh trust meeee Roddy boy, I've heard itt...... I think. I don't know but I know I've heard it. I think."

The music seemed to thrum in Mulder's ears, his head spinning as he moved. But he didn't care. Honestly, he... felt great. So free. Like he was floating on air or something. Mulder didn't exactly know how to explain it, but he truly loved this feeling and wouldn't trade it for anything else. Listening to his friend, Mulder put his arms around Rodrick and danced to the music, not bothered about the other bodies rearing up against the two men.

RODRICK  
"I think Fox Mulder is a great name, sure you're named after a dumbass animal, but at least your name isn't fucking Rodrick!" The slightly buzzed male joked, being a little honest, he's never really liked his name. Fox was a way cooler one. Hearing the horrible nickname, Rodrick burst into a giggle fit. ""Roddy boy?! Really?! Pffft, my nicknames for you are better. Babe, darling, and sweetheart. Roddy boy is horrible."

The dark haired male grinned when Mulder wrapped his arms around him, feeling his heart race a little bit more due to how much more closer they were. Chests practically touching. It was a little funky rhythm, and definitely hard to do with someone wasted, but to him they were pulling it off. Rodrick bumped into some men and women here and there, but his eyes fell on one certain pretty male. "Whoa.." His attention went from Mulder to that boy quickly, watching the male dance with fascination. They were cute, as cute as a boy could be, to bad they seemed to be crowded with boys. "Ugh, damn!"

MULDER  
Mulder tried to process what his friend said in his mind, looking confused for a few seconds. "Oh.. ME. Yeah yeah yeah, wait, no!!! Rodrick is the best name ever, the hell you talking about??????" The brown-haired man rolled his eyes. Well, as good as a drunk guy could. "And yeah!! Roddy boy is a great nicknameee." He slurred on his words, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

Mulder hardly noticed Rodrick's grin, the music still booming through one ear and out the other. He did, however, notice Rodrick looking at another guy. Being greedy and wanting attention from his friend, Mulder purposefully tripped over his own feet and toppled the pair over. "ohH sHIT," he yelled, actually surprised when he began to fall.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was barely listening, trying to hear what the pretty boy was saying. Perfect lips moving caught him in a trance, but before he knew it, a body collided with his and he yelped. "What the fuck?!" His dark eyes saw that the body belonged to the drunk Mulder, and he let out a groan of pain when his back collided with the floor. "Aaaa..fuck.."

His dark hair was way more messy then before, sticking up all over the place as his vision was blurred for a good moment, before it cleared and he looked at the FBI agent with surprise. As much as the drummer wanted to be mad, he reminded himself that Mulder was super wasted, and did it on accident. Sighing, he huffed a laugh. "W-whoa Mulder! You okay?" Before giving his friend his full attention, he looked at the pretty male again, and was surprised to see him smirking. The Heffley took note of that, and grinned devilishly.

MULDER  
"Ohhhhh... sorry." His words were connected and raspy, his head spinning as it collided with the ground. Whoops. He hadn't exactly meant to done that - just get Rodrick's attention.

Trying to make out his words, Mulder couldn't piece them together and didn't respond. He groaned as he picked himself up, again noticing that Rodrick and some guy were meeting eyes. 'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.' 

"Heyyyyy Roddy boy." Mulder grabbed Rodrick and pulled his friend toward himself. "You wanna go shoot fireworks or something??????? That could be fun." All he wanted was to be free for a while and have some time with Rodrick, without wearing a mask. But he wasn't sure if he could do that.

RODRICK  
"Its...Its whatever. Don't worry about it." Rodrick sighed, watching as the boy who had caught his eye turned away from him. His back hurt due to the floor, and he was rather scared that someone would step on his fingers. Thank god he wasn't to drunk, his head would feel like mashed potatoes right now. 

The dark haired male let out a groan of surprise when Mulder pulled him up. Dark brown eyes wide with shock that his friend still had any strength. Now being close to the FBI agent, he noticed how nice Mulder looked, and he felt himself heat up a bit. "U-uh, well, yeah, sure." The drummer stuttered, looking everywhere but Mulder at the moment. Poor guy was so wasted, and if he did kiss him, which he was tempted to do because it would be a great way to kick off the night, he knew that would just mean he's a bad friend. Fox would never take advantage of him. Probably. 

Dusting off his brown coat and black, tight shirt, he then ran his hands through his wild hair to attempt to tame it. "Also, if you keep calling me 'Roddy boy', im going to call you Foxy man for shits and giggles." Rodrick purred, eyes lit with amusement as he stuck his hands in his pockets and watched people dance.  
"Buuuuut, I might ask that boy for his number. I think he likes me~ And im definitely up for some sexy times later!" The drummer nudged his drunk friend, winking as well to add affect.

MULDER  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm okay." Mulder tried to look around but his head hurt from the lights and all the people. He barely heard what Rodrick said, but managed to catch a sarcastic tone. "Oi, oi, oi, oi no, you have your nicknames, I have mine Roddy boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Mulder stumbled back a little and decided to lean against the wall, messing with his coat and pant pockets.

"Who?" Mulder lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, looking around for wherever Rodrick was looking for. He didn't find them. The FBI Agent turned to his friend, a slight pouty look on his face. "Aw. You don't wanna hang out with meeeee?????" The brown-haired man caught onto something before he fell on his ass. "But I'm so fun!!! We can .... go capture wendigos or something..... I dunno if I... feel so good..."

The world began to spin again. His mind told him to run to the bathroom and throw up, but he wanted to stay here and talk to Rodrick. Even if he wasn't sure he responded correctly to have the things his friend said.

RODRICK  
Rodrick looked around and then heard Mulder, and he couldn't help but snort when his friend said 'oi'. "Awwww, fine, okay. You can call me Roddy boy, since I have called you some pretty gay things." The dark haired male watched as his friend stumbled a little, and fought the urge to reach out and help him. 

His lips curled into a grin when he saw how pouty Mulder looked, and he couldn't control his thoughts on how cute his friend looked. It was weird, sure, he had flirted with Mulder before, and kissed his forehead, but he wasn't really into the dude. "Oh babe, I do wanna hang out with you! I just-" What? Rodrick wanted to have some guy's phone number to get laid later, have a good time. After all this shit, he deserved it. Seeing that Mulder needed help standing, Rodrick sighed and walked over to his Mulder's side and pulled the male closer. Holding him up as best he could. 

"You feel good? Glad to know i make you feel good~" The Heffley flirted, pressing a quick peck on Fox's check, which to him wasn't that big of a deal. Right? "You know what? I don't need his number, lets go capture a wendigo! Our crazy children need us!" Rodrick cheered out, raising his arm in the air.

MULDER  
"YAY." Mulder raised his head a little, pushing down the nausea as best he could. "And yessssssss you have beeen.... very gay towards me, I think." He pondered for a few moments, pushing his eyebrows together like a child. He was going to say something, but Rodrick spoke first.

"Ohhhhhh, you do?????" He smiled a little, eyes twinkling. Then he heard 'I just--' Mulder nodded a little, sighing, wanting to do something if he couldn't hang out with his best buddy. Really, what /was/ there for him to do? 

The FBI Agent was surprised when Rodrick helped him up. He didn't really know how to respond so gave a small nod, blinking out the brightness of the bar. Then, hearing what his friend said next, a huge smile spread across Mulder's cheeks. "AWESOME! WENDIGOS, HERE WE COME!" Mulder grabbed Rodrick's hand and sort of galloped away from their spot, hoping the drummer was following. He wasn't sure he'd let go. 

//Soooooo... we'll take the car I guess, go out into the forest maybe or something. Maybe I shouldn't drive though..... I don't know, I'm sure I'm fineeee.// Yeah, he really probably shouldn't drive...

RODRICK  
"Don't pop a casket on me, I know im so fun." Rodrick snickered as he watched Mulder carefully, the other pretty boy now forgotten. Hearing the next choice of words, his rather dark cheeks flushed a dusty pink and he snorted. "Its just - That's normal for me. I flirt with everyone Fox~" 

When he finally tore his dark eyes away from his childish friend, he did glance around, making sure the boy from earlier wasn't in sight, or that dude who had tried talking to Mulder. As carefree as he was, he felt a wave of affection towards the FBI agent, and the Heffley knew that someone might take advantage of the poor drunk if he wasn't looking out. "Yea-" When Mulder smiled widely and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him away from the dance floorbhe was shocked. "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down Jesus! We have the whole night ahead of us dude!" 

The drummer kept up okay, jogging to stay in place with Mulder. Even though he loathed any sort of exercise. What he didn't notice was some boy slip something into his leather jacket pocket, but nonetheless he grinned widely. "I CALL DIBS ON DRIVING YOUR CAR!"

MULDER  
"Andddddddd I flirt with people when I'm drunk, I think???" Mulder replied to his earlier statement. "I don't know, I just say whatever I think really." The FBI Agent ignored Rodrick's protests as he pranced out the door, not noticing the weird, strange boy slip anything into his friend's pocket either.

"AHhhhhhHhhhhhhh dang......" Mulder sighed heavily, then piped up. "Well, that's fine!!!! I probably shouldn't be driving anyway, ya know? Don't want to run into a building or anythinggg." The brown-haired man spotted his car and opened the door, jumping into the passenger seat and waiting for Rodrick.

Tonight was going to be a good night.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder venture out into the forest to hunt for wendigos. Someone is following them.

RODRICK  
Rodrick rolled his eyes and shook his head when Mulder ignored his protests, but a smile was still was still on his face anyway. "Yeah probably for the best. After all, my driving skills are so on point!" The drummer joked as he watched Mulder jump into the passangers seat. Strolling to the other side of the car, the Heffley climbed in and shut the door, before reaching over towards Mulder and practically stealing the car keys from his friend's pockets with a sly smirk. "Thanks for these," he laughed as he finally fished them from his friend's pocket and put it in the ignition, starting the car. 

"You flirt with people? When your drunk? Really?" The rather tan male asked with mocked shock, as he pressed on the gas and roughly pulled the FBI agent's car out of the bar driveway. Rodrick felt weird driving this car, since it was nothing like his van, but didn't seem to mind much as he drove recklessly down the street. Going quick, missing a few stop signs, and making sharp turns. "I feel left out, if you flirt with people when drunk, then you should flirt with me! I think I deserve some flirting, since im such a great friend who is desperately in love with you~" The drummer purred, his eyes twinkling as he casted Mulder a playful grin. 

"Anyways babe, where are we going?" The Heffley asked, as he was steering the car with one hand on the wheel. Tonight was going to be nice, sure he didn't get drunk or high or anything, but his friend was actually letting go. Which was awesome! After all that 'you guys can only protect eachother' crap, he was a little worried. His family could be in danger, him and Mulder are practically stuck together like soulmates, and Scully's dick of a boyfriend was really pissed at them. Rodrick's eyes glazed over and he frowned for a moment, before shaking his head and forcing a smile as he took another quick turn. Tonight was suppose to be fun! For Mulder at least. And Rodrick would try to give his friend a good time.

MULDER  
Mulder situated himself uncomfortably in his seat, not even realizing Rodrick took his keys. His reactions were a little late. "Wha..? Ohhhh, yeah sure sure sure Roddy boy Roddy boy." Mulder heard the engine and looked out the windows as they drove, not being able to concentrate on a particular thing.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh I mean, yeah kinda just depends on my mood ya know?" the FBI Agent responded, shrugging and putting his arms up, "likeeeeeeeee if they're cute, like you, yeah sure but I don't flirt with women you know, I have Scully. But I joke so much I guess it's called flirting or whateverr." Mulder burst out laughing at what Rodrick said next. "Whaaaaaaaaaa, well that means so much Roddy boy, ya know I love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

The brown-haired man leaned his head back, not noticing his friend's reckless driving. "Uhhhhh well I don't know, I thought maybe we could gooooooo shoot off fireworks in the forest anndddd scare one of them wendigos eyyyyyyyy?"

As the two men spoke, a dark black Mercedes followed farther behind, the windows tinted too dark to be able to see inside. It followed Mulder's car as Rodrick drove, steady and quiet on the road. The FBI Agent, however, didn't notice this.

RODRICK  
"Cute? Like me?" Rodrick giggled as he shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "Excuse me, im fucking sexy, not cute. Thanks for the decent flirt though." Rodrick watched the road carefully, despite his horrible and reckless driving, he always knew where he was going, and watched out for cars pretty well. His once slight foggy mind cleared up a little, and the drummer wished he had drunk more whiskey. 

Hearing Mulder's laughter and words, the wild haired adult smirk as his cheeks heated up a bit. "Awe, im gonna tell our children that you said you loved meeeee!" Using his free hand that wasn't steering the wheel, he leaned over and rustled the other male's brown hair, chuckling as he then pulled away. "I wonder how I got so lucky~ Meeting my very own prince charming at a bar! What a lucky man I am to have all your love~" 

The Heffley nodded, and tried to remember where any forest was from here, after a moment of driving in a circle, and around some random blocks, his eyes gleamed and he started off towards the forest. "Do you really think that is gonna work sweetheart? I mean, do we really wanna scare our children?" The drummer joked as he made a quick turn, making the car almost swerve onto its right wheels. "OHOHOHOH! Wait! When we shoot off the fireworks, and they get scared, we should take them to CHUCKY CHEESE!" Rodrick practically squealed out, jumping slightly in the car seat and laughing. This was amazing, sure it wasn't to good of a night yet, but Rodrick knew that going with Mulder was great. Fuck that other pretty boy, spending time with this adorable, dorky FBI agent was fun and amazing. 

The male kept looking forward, before taking a glance at the rearview mirror, and saw the Mercedes. However, Rodrick didn't comment, to focused on watch the road, or getting Mulder to make those funny face expressions. And getting some touching in, it was a little hard to resist.

MULDER  
"Cute, sexy, whatever you call it," Mulder responded drunkly, blinking rapidly. "Our children are gonna lovveeeeeeeeeeee us. We'd be the best parents EVER." The FBI Agent laughed again and looked around, trying to find the forest but just being blinded by street lights. He smiled at Rodrick's next words, laughing when he rustled his hair. "I knowwwwww! I'm so glad to have met you Roddy boy. You've helped me more than you knowww." 

The hazel-eyed man let out a soft sigh and rested his head on the seat. "Nmmmm I think so. They'd be fineeeeeee." He heard what Rodrick said next, happy that his friend was excited. "YES! We can do that!!!!!! It would be awesome!!!!!!!!!!"

RODRICK  
"Well, as long as we can both agree im super hot, then we can drop the subject." Rodrick purred, as he narrowed his eyes and leaned a little forward, and he smiled when he saw the forest up ahead. Thank god for his reckless and fast driving! Hearing his friend saying they would make great parents, he chuckled dryly and felt his cheeks flush before he willed it down. "Hell YEAH we would! We make everything better. We are the best friends, we are the best lovers, we are the best parents, we are just the best at everything. We can't deny the facts!" The drummer smiled, trying to ignore the thought of, if they were real parents to real kids, how bad he would suck at being a dad. Mulder would probably make a great one.  
Every so often Rodrick would watch Mulder from the corner of his eyes, smiling everytime his friend smiled and laughed cutely. "Im glad I've helped you, im always at your service! I mean, can you imagine me not being here? Like, I left? That would suuuuuck."

Not that he could leave anymore, he was already a little attached, or a lot of attached and attracted, to the FBI agent who was resting his head on the seat. "IT TOTALLY WOULD! They would love us afterwards, but then be all like, 'Daddys'? Why did you scare us?' " The Heffley mocked a shrill, little child voice as he continued to near the forest. A few more blocks, and they would be there. "And since our babies are about to cry because, ya know, they don't know why we scared them. We have to give them hugs and kisses and be all like, 'Aw babies it was just a prank!' and then we'll all laugh about it." Rodrick smiled widely and moved his hand in the air for gestures. Even though he had a strange feeling wendigos were dangerous, it was nice to basically joke about having a family with Mulder. Even if he wouldn't mind having a real one, mind you. With all this excitement, he forgot about the car that was behind them.

MULDER  
"There are just tooooo many facts to ignore," Mulder replied with a chuckle. "I can imagine our little kids, running around crazily. Wonder what they would look like though?????" He never really thought about having children. I mean, yeah, he was good with kids, and would do anything for Scully if Collin left and she had a child, but didn't know if he should have one. Based on his work, he'd either put them in danger or have to disappear so the child wouldn't /be/ in danger. That thought put him down. He wished he could live a normal life sometimes.

It seemed Mulder wasn't as drunk anymore, though he still was in a good mood - besides the thoughts of Scully, a normal life and having a child... But he was here with Rodrick, having a fun time, and that's all that mattered right now. Depressing thoughts could be put aside for at least one night, right?

The FBI Agent lifted his head up and smiled. "Aw. Babies are so cute, especially if we had any. Also, that was a great impersonation." He noticed the forest coming up, still not realizing there was a black car following them.

RODRICK  
Rodrick couldn't help but smirk. "To many to count obviously." He hummed as he pulled up to the sidewalk right by the forest Mulder wanted to find wendigos in. "Awe, you're making me blush! And our children would be amazing, best thing on earth! I don't know what they would look like, but they would be cute." The drummer reassured, as he tried to imagine it. He had always wanted children, twins if he was honest, but he wasn't really ever interested in someone enough to try and date. That and he kept moving. 

"But we would be great fathers, and lovers, might I add~" Rodrick winked, before opening the car door and sliding out, stuffing Mulder's keys in his pockets. "Till then, we can just have our wendigos! They can even come to our wedding im planning. And yeah, they are." He then felt something in his pocket, and pulled it out to inspect it. A number. But who-?

Suddenly, Rodrick burst into a smile and cheered. "WOO! Mulder! Mulder? That cute guy gave me his number! He put it in my pocket when I wasnt looking- What a sly guy!" It felt nice being outside, and he waited paitenly for Mulder to come out. As his eyes reread the number on the napkin over and over again with glee. Looks like he still had it.

MULDER  
Mulder thought for a few seconds. "I don't really know either. But yes, they would be adorable little munchkins." He laughed at Rodrick's next words. "Yes, I would hope to be a good dad!! Wendigos at the wedding hopefully wouldn't scare everyone off!"

Mulder opened the car door and stumbled out, jerking back so he wouldn't slam face-first into the concrete. The brown-haired man shut his car door and walked over to Rodrick, focusing on his words so his other thoughts didn't get in the way. "Ohhhh.... number?" He smiled, though was a little jealous. But Mulder quickly put those thoughts down. /Come on, what are you talking about? Rodrick should be able to have a date. You... you have Scully. Yeah she's with Collin, but... you can still see her. And she still cares for you./ But Rodrick was different... there was just something about him that Mulder was attached to. He felt like he'd known his rockstar friend for years, yet it had only been about two days. Figure that.

"I'm happy for you," Mulder smiled, pushing his greed and jealousy down his throat, trying to pat Rodrick's back but missing. He didn't feel drunk anymore, but it seemed he... was? "You should call him after we're done chasing wendigos!" Mulder laughed and headed into the forest, kicking up leaves as he began to run. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making it seem as if he could jog for miles and miles on end. Maybe he could. That's all he really wanted to do...

Far off, the black Mercedes parked away from Mulder' car, a window cracked open but not wide enough to see inside. A man sat in the back, a cigarette perched between two fingers as he drew it away from his mouth. He was dressed fairly nicely, looking more like a cliché government tyrant. A pack of Morleys rested on the armrest beside him.

"Go after them," he told the man sitting across from him, voice slightly high-pitched and calm. "Don't come back until you have them both. Alive. Make sure you aren't seen, and don't make too much noise... but, of course, do what you must." He flicked his fingers to the man, watching as he nodded and quietly exited the car, a gun on his side and knife in his pocket. The man slipped into the shadows of the forest, unseen as he silently moved toward the two men.

RODRICK  
Roddick nodded happily, still gripping the napkin in his hand. "You would make a great father! Not as good as ME obviously, but close." The drummer joked as he shifted his jacket and pulled down his shirt a little, which had been exposing some of his skinny stomach. "And they wouldn't! They're our children! If people can't accept that, then they aren't invited anyways!"

"Yeah a number, with digits and stuff." He smiled softly, exaiming it again as he wondered when he should call them. It was nice to hear that Mulder was happy for him, however, something was clawing at his stomach and into his throat. Like he had wanted a more different reaction. Something like jealousy, but the Heffley quickly blinked and practically shook it away. There was no reason for anyone to be jealous, it was just some random booty call for later. /Though seeing Mulder jealous sure would be interesting. Totally seems like the overprotective type./ As much as, even if he somewhat liked Mulder like that.../Which I don't./ There was no way to ever start anything, sur, this was going to be a fun night, but Rodrick remembered the shit they were dealing with. 

Looking at Mulder with curious, brown eyes, the drummer smiled and shrugged before stuffing the number into his jacket pocket. "Naaaaaah. Tonight is our night dear old pal, and what kinda date would I be if I just called someone in the middle of our date?" Rodrick was surprised when the FBI agent ran past him laughing, but felt his heart flutter and he let out a cheer before following close behind. 

"Oh wendigos~? Where are yoooou?" It felt nice to run, and the temperature was amazingly nice, not too cold or hot. Though he wasn't that to great at running, or jogging for that matter, he managed a steady pace behind his companion. Though, as lively as he felt, there was some sort of dread in the air. Like Rodrick was running for some other reason. But he just kicked it away, blaming it on the fact he felt protective over Mulder for now.

MULDER  
"Hmmmm, who would we invite, I wonder?" Mulder questioned as he slowed down a little, examining the forest. Wouldn't it be funny if they actually found a wendigo. "Gibson, maybe? Scully. Not Collin. Though I'm sure our pal Cancer Man would just love to make his entrance." The man sneered, fists clenched. He hated the Smoking Man with every bone in his body. He was so old and decrepit, why didn't he just die already?

Mulder laughed a little at Rodrick. "Yeah.. well good job on getting a number. Though I don't know how much he'd like coming on our great field trips, if he did. But with us it seems he would get caught right in the middle of it." Disappointment caught him in a trance before he snapped out of it. Rodrick should live a normal life with someone... not be dragged around with him, hunting down monsters and aliens. He had Scully...

However, Mulder was quite happy to hear Rodrick wasn't going to call his new friend yet. A smile spread across his cheeks, very genuine and odd for Mulder to do. "Well, good! Our date is just getting started, really." The FBI Agent was content to run with his black-haired friend, no sense of danger coming to him. He'd trampled through forests to find monsters so many times, fear didn't overtake his body anymore. Between fight, flight, and freeze, Mulder was definitely fight.

"I don't think the wendigos are going to come out from you calling them," Mulder noted, hazel eyes shining. He was still a little drunk, so he wasn't too aware of his whole surroundings, such as the man following the two closely behind. He did secretly bring his gun though - as he did everywhere - so at least they'd have protection if anything happened.

RODRICK  
"They can come! And I'm guessing 'our pal Cancer Man' is the Smoking Man you and Gibson talked about?" Rodrick laughed, glancing at Mulder's clenched fist awkwardly. "I would like to invite my family...Though I doubt Greggy would come."

He smiled cheekily and shrugged, "Yeah..But i dont know why I would invite him. It's not like I'm going to date him or anything, he has a pretty face and a nice body." The drummer laughed, "He would! Which wouldn't be fun for him probably." Rodrick then smirked and sent a playful wink at Mulder. "Plus, what if he started hitting on you? That would lead to me killing him over my extreme jealousy~" As he said those words, he did overdramatic hand gestures. While he continued to to keep his pace, though it was hard. 

For a second, the wild haired male almost paused when he saw his FBI agent friend smile. It looked so genuine, not like he hasn't seen this dude smile before mind you, but Mulder looked pretty happy about this 'date'. "Let's go then! Though, let's not run to fast okay? I..I am very tired." The drummer panted out, but still was keeping up pretty okay. 

"Fine, then how do we get our precious wendigos? If we can't call out for them, then what babe?" Rodrick asked as he kept up, seeing a side open, he sighed and grabbed Mulder's hand quickly. Slowing down his pace a little bit, gripping the other male's hand tightly with his own. "Let's just get a minute. I haven't run in a while. Eck," he put his free hand on his knee, bending over a bit and panting. The sense of danger was a little fine by now, but the wannabe rockstar still felt like he was being watched. Which wasn't a bad feeling for him, after all, he did do a ton of gigs and one night stands. Some crazy girl could just be following him again. No harm.

MULDER  
Mulder nodded. "Yeah. Smoking Man, Cancer Man, Old Smokey, whatever the hell his name is. Not sure anyone knows, really." He shrugged. "And nah, I'm sure they'd want to meet me, eh?" As Rodrick went on about the boy he saw Mulder smiled a little more. "Killing him? That's a little intense. But, hey, if it gets in the way of our wendigo-catching." 

Mulder realized he'd been running pretty quickly for a while and slowed down to walk, catching his breath for a few moments. He ran so much, whether he was stressed or just doing whatever, so he was used to being able to go pretty fast for a long time. "Sorry," the brown-haired man apologized. He was surprised when Rodrick held onto his hand, opening and closing his mouth. His mind raced back to Scully and he awkwardly pulled away, a weird feeling running through him. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Uhh.. oh, yeah." He hardly caught what Rodrick said. "Yeah.. we just have to look for clues." He stopped when his friend did, taking some time to truly examine the area around them. Mulder was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that they were being watched. His gut twisted. He didn't like that feeling, and knew not to ignore his intuition. He didn't say anything though, only knit his eyebrows together as he slowly looked around. If they /were/ being followed, then by who?

RODRICK  
"Old Smokey is the most stupidest name I have ever heard. Cancer Man and The Smoking Man are pretty bad too, but Old Smokey?!" Rodrick snorted, not getting why some villain would want such a stupid name. Or why he wouldn't give out a fake one that sounded cool. The wild haired male shot Mulder a quick glance and smirked, "Oh I dunno. I mean, you are pretty weird. Don't know if I would want you meeting them~" He teased slightly, as he put one hand in his pocket, just feeling the napkin and playing with it in his fingers. "Shhhhh, if I kill him, you can't tell anyone okay? And yes, nothing gets in the way of wendigo catching!" The Heffley purred, before he then paused, dark eyes shinning. "What do they look like...? I just realized im looking for something that I don't even know what it looks like."

When they did slow down, the drummer let out a sigh and stretched his arm that wasn't holding his friend's hand. Hearing a slight crack made him grunt awkwardly as he then looked at his arm. "Oh don't apologize, i just suck at everything that involves moving my body." The black haired male crackled. When he felt his really weird companion pull his hand away from his own, Rodrick felt a slight prick of disappointment. Though due to his own thoughts racing, he just brushed it off as nothing. Though he knew it was something, something that mattered a lot. 

Standing fully up, Rodrick Heffley smiled and slapped his hands together. "Sure! We can look for clues? Yeah yeah, i can do that." He noticed Mulder seemed a little distant, and wondered if he done something wrong. Was it because he held his hand? Or was his paranoid friend just being paranoid again. The black Mercedes came to mind, and the drummer opened his mouth a raised a finger. "Uhm, I feel stupid for not telling you...but uh.." The adult kicked some dirt with his filthy shoes, feeling awkward. "While we were driving...there was a car following us. But I mean, it was probably just going the same way were.."

MULDER  
"Yeah, well whatever his name is, I don't really care honestly. I just want that bag of trash out of my life. And Scully's." A sigh wrenched from Mulder's throat but he composed himself, chuckling at Rodrick. "Hmm. That's true, that's true. Also, I won't. It's just you and me." And Scully. Or was it? I mean, Rodrick hardly knew her... not like Mulder did. They'd been through so much honestly, he didn't know how she could leave him like this. 

/Stop it,/ he scolded himself, /you can't always feel sorry for yourself. You're with Rodrick, one night of getting away from your real life should be enough./ Mulder's hazel eyes blinked in the slight darkness, his head tipping to the side. "Hmm. Well, of course it's not always going to look like it does in folk legend, but there have been cases where they do. Since wendigos are cannibalistic, blood-sucking creatures, and from the pictures and descriptions I've seen, I'd guess it's tall and lanky, with long arms, maybe walks on two or four legs. It could have antlers or not, I don't think anyone truly knows. It would be dark and would blend in with the environment, so we have to be careful... I'd look for trails of blood or flesh, any bodies or bones of animals lying around, something of the sort. That would lead us to the wendigo." He paused. "Or a bear. Either one really."

The FBI Agent nodded. "That's alright. It's just, you know. The work and the running have kind of made me used to a fast pace." When Rodrick continued, Mulder didn't even hear what he said about looking for clues (not in his conscious mind, at least)—all he heard was the part about a car. "A car?" he asked, looking slightly worried. "I don't think they'd be following us into the middle of the forest." Mulder remembered the information about the Smoking Man and Gibson and made sure his gun was on his side, hazel eyes flickering around the woods. "We need to be careful. It could be our pal Smokey. What kind of car was it?" he asked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick shrugged and nodded his head, "Yeah totally. I agree, if he was terrorizing my life or one of my loved ones, I would just want him gone too." He then paused, thinking about what that one kid said earlier and realized that The Smoking Man kinda was infecting his life. Or would start to, probably.  The drummer then snickered, "Good! And it won't be for looooong~" His tone turned into a more sing-song one. "Once we find our little cannibalistic children, it will just be us and them~!" 

As much as that sounded fun, to him anyways, he kinda wondered if he would rather be out here with Mulder or back with Frank, or just with his family. Rodrick then winced, feeling a sharp pain of loneliness, and he remembered when he first met Mulder how the agent said he was lucky to have any family left. His dark eyes glazed over, and the twisted male just faked an empty laugh. "Okay, sounds good to me. We'll find them in a jiffy!" He just hoped they would find a real wendigo, instead of some bear. / A death by a wendigo, how cool would that be?/

Hearing about the car again, he paused before pipping up. "A black Mersedes. ..I think." Rodrick then realized if that one crazy man was following them, they were in danger. Or at least, the selfish part of him hoped that Mulder was. It was easier to just save one guy, then two.

MULDER  
"Yeah..." Mulder shook his head, trying not to think of the Smoking Man. Couldn't that old hag just leave them alone for once? "Oh, and yeah, haha. Our little cannibalistic children will be great." The brown-haired man noticed Rodrick's sort of fake laugh but didn't comment about it, not wanting to make things awkward and uncomfortable like he always did. "Heh, maybe. Look for big footprints too."

The FBI Agent listeners to what Mulder had to say about the car. "Black Mercedes?" he echoed, sighing heavily. Yeah, Smoking Man. Government officials always had those types of cars, tinted windows to where you couldn't see through. "Well, I..." He heard the cracklings of leaves, his head shooting up swiftly. He looked in the direction of the noise, hand close to his holster. "Uhh... I was just saying that I, uh, I /don't/ have a gun... so that's sort of bad." He looked at Rodrick and then back toward the shadows. Someone was there, watching, waiting. He could get a clear shot if he convinced this person he didn't have a gun on him.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt somewhat worried, glancing around the trees. He didn't feel fear too often, unless he was being beaten to an inch of his life, so this was a little new to him. The black haired male tried to calm himself, Mulder was here, he was just some loser drummer, and they were going to look around for their cannibal children. "Aha, t-totally.." Damn him and his stuttering, he was usually better at faking his feelings. But some of the whiskey was still in his system. "Okay, sounds good. Honestly, have I told you how much I love you and your smart brain?" Rodrick smirked, it seemed a little fake, but he nudged Mulder's shoulder to try and make the gesture more real.

Hearing his really attractive friend, he crossed his arms and held back a shiver of fear. "Oh? You don't say?" Once he heard cracklings of leaves, the drummer's eyes widened. Quickly regaining his composer, the Heffley tried to act natural. He's seen horror movies, running doesn't work and neither does anything else except fighting back. "Wait- You're telling me you don't have your gun?! What's wrong with you?! Wait-" Running a hand through his wild hair, Rodrick breathed in. "Actually no, I get why you didn't bring your gun. Sorry. That was a retarded question. I wish I would've brought a weapon though..." He obviously didn't get that Mulder was lying, so he just waited and looked around. Damn, Löded Diper didn't even get big yet.

MULDER  
Mulder chuckled as he looked around the forest, watching every shadow as if it were going to jump out at him. For once, paranoia could possibly save him. He noticed Rodrick stutter and sort of thought it was cute. Cute? Damn he sounded gay. Shaking his head, the FBI Agent opened his mouth to respond to his friend, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know, my brain is very smart. Everyone is so scared of me for it. That's why they call me Spooky." He hardly noticed his friend nudge his shoulder as he knit his brows together, taking a step back from the trees encircling them.

Mulder inwardly sighed. He thought Rodrick would've caught on to his trick for whoever was out there, but maybe both of them "freaking out" - or just Rodrick, actually - would seem more real to this follower. The FBI Agent nodded hastily. "I know, I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking I guess." His hazel eyes flickered from side to side. "It's okay, it's okay. I know I'm kind of freaked out too. We're so exposed now," he added, hoping this person would jump out at them. "But hey, you have creative ways of stopping people... like with your trash can... so you can protect us right?" Even if he hadn't had a gun, Mulder was strong and could probably overpower a single person pretty easily. Especially if he was protecting Rodrick, who seemed to be his only ally at the moment. He couldn't let his new friend go. Not yet.

The man in the shadows was ducking close to the ground, hissing at the needles that pricked his hands. Mud splattered over his newly-bought pants. "Damn it," he growled. "The things I do for--" He stopped when he heard the FBI Agent's friend panicking, a smirk suddenly creeping on his lips. Oh, this was good. The dumbass hadn't brought his gun so they had no way to protect themselves. He decided to slowly stand to his feet, taking a few steps forward, trying to avoid stepping on leaves but failed badly. He didn't care though, he took the knife out of his pocket and held it in his hand, the point facing downward as he watched the two men.

RODRICK  
Rodrick narrowed his eyes, trying to seem serious when he kinda just wanted to laugh. "Spooky? Wow, I though Roddy boy was bad but, Spooky?" His lips curled into a smirk as he shook his head. "Aha, oh god, Spooky. No offense, even if people call you that, you don't look so scary. I mean just look at your FACE! That scream 'handsome' to me~" To add on to the horrible flirt, the drummer even did finger guns. The flirt wasn't placed right, but it helped calm him down a little bit. 

The forest was still so freaky though, his hands still crossed over his chest as he looked around. Mulder didn't bring his gun. If someone attacked them, what would they do? Hearing the FBI Agent apologized, Rodrick's eyes widened and he shook his hands. "Oh nonono! Don't apologize! You were thinking- Just- Don't apologize Mulder. We're okay!" His brain taughted him, they were safe sure, but for how much longer? The oldest Heffley child has been in fucked situations but this was news. "Wait- you think I can protect u-us? Whoa bud, I dunno! That's a pretty big thing to suggest!" Despite some crack in his voice, Rodrick obviously had a joking tone, even though his face was a little red. Mulder, a cool ass FBI Agent thought he was creative? That he could protect them? That was new....and so was the slight flutter in his chest. Damn, this was getting a little crazy. 

"I can try I guess. Maybe a stone could stop them?" Rodrick Heffley shrugged his shoulders, hair ruffled and eyes lined with stupid eyeliner he had put on earlier. It made him seem somewhat more menacing though, it had always scared his baby brother, Greg, in ways he didn't understand. "But I should stop panicking, I sound like a bitch right now and that's embarrassing!" The shadows didn't comfort him either, like they usually did in his hotel rooms he had before. The shadows weren't welcoming. "Maybe...we can head back? Call it a night? My back is a little sore still..."

MULDER  
Mulder groaned. "Yeah. Every person that hates me - which is basically everyone in the bureau, mind you - calls me Spooky. 'Spooky Mulder, you chasing little green men again?' Yeah, just gotta learn to ignore them. Ignorance is bliss. They don't get caught up with aliens and old men that smoke every time you see them." He shrugged, chuckling at Rodrick's flirts. "Oh, yes, don't worry Rod, I know I'm handsome." He fluffed up his hair then remembered this was actually a serious situation and composed himself.

"Okay." He faked a look of fear. "But yeah... I mean I thought you might be able to, yeah." He didn't see Rodrick blush, instead looking out at the wilderness. "If you're in enough danger you do anything to survive."

Mulder laughed a little. "A stone? I mean, maybe. If it's big enough.." He looked back at Rodrick, eyes narrowing. "No, you don't sound like a bitch. I mean, if I wasn't an FBI Agent I'd be freaking out, but yeah." He opened his mouth to continue but saw something behind Rodrick. A shadow? Was that a person? "Oh, shit." He froze. "Rodrick, when I tell you, run straight as fast as you can, alright?" He watched the shadow of the person continue to slowly move forward. 

The man saw the two men talking a little closer, seeing his chance to grab them both. Maybe knock out Fox Mulder and grab Rodrick. Knife in his hand, the man suddenly charged forward, knowing this would be the only chance he had. He heard a loud, "RUN!" and heard it come from Fox Mulder, not stopping as he entered the light of the clearing.

Mulder yelled, "RUN!" at Rodrick, taking a few steps back as he reached for his gun. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he grabbed the trigger, slipping it into his hands and pointing it toward the man that had just revealed himself. He was wearing nice clothes but they were drenched in dirt and grass, his beard freshly shaven and his blue eyes glinting with malice. With Rodrick out of the way, he had a clear shot, and pulled the trigger as a loud boom filled the forest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is hurt. Scully helps. Rodrick is angry and violence ensues.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt his face fall at those words, "Wait what-" Right before he could turn around or do anything for that matter, he heard Mulder shout the command and Rodrick felt his heart sink. Run. The wild adult raced forward, but didn't go very far, just enough to get a little ways away behind Mulder as he turned and looked at them. There was a man, oh shit there was a man. And Mulder apparently lied, since he watched with morbid curiosity as his friend pulled out the gun. 

Suddenly the shot echoed out, and he held back a yelp as he covered his ears with his still bruised and rough hands. "Argh, fuck-" Was it over? Did Mulder still need his help? Before thinking twice, the drummer grabbed a weak, but sturdy branch and broke it off a tree. Turning to Mulder quickly, and Rodrick ran towards his side, eyes wide with surprise and fear, heart bumping faster then he wanted. Due to how fast everything was moving for him, he barely knew what was happening. Mulder and him were drinking. They went to the woods. They were followed. Now some dude tried to get them. That's it, that's all he knew. Rodrick's tall, skinny body was tensed and in protective mode as he stood at Mulder's side with a large branch clutched tightly in his hands.

MULDER  
Mulder watched with narrowed eyes as the bullet hit the man in the shoulder, his eyes widened with shock. He gasped and fell to the ground, landing flat on his stomach. The FBI Agent didn't flinch, or even cover his ears; he was so used to gunshots they just didn't bother him. The brown-haired man was sort of surprised when Rodrick stumbled back by him with a branch in his hands, looking toward the man just as Mulder did. "You came back?" he questioned, sort of surprised. He hadn't expected him to, honestly. "Thank you."

Mulder stuffed his gun back into his holster and walked forward, staring at the limp man. He pursed his lips and crouched down, examining the place the bullet would've come out. There wasn't an exit wound so that means the bullet was still in him. Mulder didn't feel bad for possibly killing this man, or at least injuring him to a point in which he'd faint. Working for The Smoking Man had consequences.

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, the "unconscious" man reeled up and stabbed Mulder in the gut. The FBI Agent gasped, feeling his head spin as pain shot through his body. Everything froze for a moment until he staggered back on his knees, falling to the ground and tightening his hands around the area he'd just been stabbed. The shot man stumbled up and sort of backwards, waving his knife in the air as if looking for Rodrick next.

RODRICK  
Rodrick looked confused when Mulder questioned him, of course he came back. Was there a reason to why he wouldn't? This man had protected him a few times already; and that weird kid had said they're the only ones that can protect eachother now. "Uh duh! Cant let my lover be all alone right?" He joked, eyes half lidded as he watched Mulder go to the man. While he knew that the dude was bad and was obviously trying to kill them, Rodrick wasn't used to death, or fighting like this. So his heart stung, as he loosened his grip on the branch, lowering it slowly. 

Now, his world had always been fast paced, everything going quickly. To the point Rodrick sometimes would wonder if time ever slowed down at all. He now knew what it felt like, because everything seemed to go super slow when he watched with horror when that bastard stabbed his friend, HIS Mulder in the goddamn gut. Rodrick froze, eyes wide and his whole head hurt and his heart felt like it was being ripped from his body. "MULDER!" Though that didn't help anything, the drummer couldn't help that cry from coming out of his mouth. Fox Mulder. His Fox Mulder. "Nonononono..." There was a swarm of emotions flying through him, he felt cornered, like he was being kicked and nagged from all sides as he tried to sort his emotions into catagories. Sadly, it was to hard to control for poor ol' him.

Rodrick Heffley suddenly snarled, everything kicking up again as his hands tightened on the giant branch. Eyes narrowed and glimmering with rage, and suddenly he was slouching anymore. "Im gonna fucking BASH your nut-sized brain in," The Heffley then wasted no time in launching forward, not giving a damn about some stupid knife. Swinging with all his might, Rodrick went right for the head, looking forward to keeping his promise of seeing that fucker's brain all over the floor. What he wouldn't give to torture this dude, because hurting that special FBI Agent was crossing Rodrick's line.

MULDER  
Mulder's throat dried as he clenched onto his side, wheezing in pain and uncontrollably curling into a ball to try and stop the shocks through his body. It felt like someone has ripped his skin off and was slapping it back on. He put himself in dangerous situations, yes, but usually didn't get hurt. And if he did get hurt he usually could stifle the pain, but this... this was bad. This hurt like hell. It had to have been the way he was stabbed. The FBI Agent groaned as the world sort of fuzzed around him. He could hear Rodrick yell his name, at least he thought that's what he heard, and possible yells. /Oh, please let Rodrick be okay. If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself.../ he thought, screwing his eyes shut as another wave of pain ripped through his body. He forced himself not to cry in pain and dug his feet into the ground, kicking up dirt. He tried to crack open his eyes but found them being closed much more peaceful. However, he didn't know what he was missing.

The man hadn't actually expected Rodrick to fight back. He wasn't exactly a loyal person; he was just helping the Smoking Man because he was being paid for it. And his kid's life had been threatened and, yeah. His son meant everything to him and if this was what he had to do, he'd do it. He gasped in shock when the branch collided with his head, the knife dropping from his hands as he hit the ground. He yelled in pain and grabbed his head, feeling like his brain had been ripped from its place. "I'M SORRY!" he screamed. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" He had to live, he had to live for his boy. Oh, god! What had he done? Had he killed Mulder? If so, he would surely die as well! The Smoking Man would kill him! The pain wasn't as overpowering but he felt his limbs and body become numb, his breaths ragged as his head sort of fell limp. He was alive, but not for long. He'd just been slammed in the head with a branch and had a bullet in his shoulder. With either equation, he wasn't going to be surviving. "Kill me already," he whispered. "Please." He closed his eyes once more and let out another breath, feeling like he was now floating on clouds.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didn't even know what he was doing, this wasn't him, he had gotten better, even his brother Greg had agreed he wasn't so violent anymore. This man however, was such a fucking scumbag, there was no goddamn excuse for what he had done to Mulder. Mulder deserved none of this, and if there was one thing he could do, it was to make sure this asshole was one less for his friend to deal with. The branch was still in his hands, a little bit of blood on it now probably due to the impactful hit. 

"Oh, you're sorry?" Rodrick smirked, cruel and his voice one of mockery. "Oh my! Im so glad you apologized for HURTING my fucking friend!" Without thinking once, he slammed the branch back down with brutal force, making sure to hit the male's shoulder that had to bullet in it. Rodrick then raised it up, eyes wide with excitement and anger as he listened to the pathetic, dying man. "God, grow some balls, what do you fucking want? A pity party? Maybe they have one in hell, since that's where you're goin' asshole~" And with permission, the drummer started to slam his makeshift weapon down onto the dude's head. With all the force his body had, he did it again. 

And again. And again. Again. The hits were in a rhythm now, which wasn't surprising, he was a very skilled drummer after all. Rodrick couldn't even see, there was just a blur of his branch going up and down, it being caked in blood as he kept hitting the man. Rodrick didn't notice, but he was sweating, and after a few more, very forceful hits, the black-haired male growled and dropped the branch. It hitting the forest ground with a thud, and the skinny male paused. Breathing heavily as he ran his hand through his wild hair.

To bad that man didn't last longer. The pain the dude probably had felt was nothing compared to him watching Mulder get stabbed. Rodrick then realized who he needed to take care of, and turned to stare at the FBI agent who was on the ground. "Mulder?!"

MULDER  
The man didn't know whether he wanted to live or whether he wanted to die. He'd told Rodrick earlier - begged, actually - to let him live, and now he was asking for the drummer to kill him? He didn't care anymore honestly. He just thought of his boy. He wished he would've been able to have done more for him, but maybe... maybe this was the way he could protect him. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he screamed in agony when Rodrick slammed the branch down on his shoulder. He watched blood gush out onto the ground and leaned his head back, biting his cheeks and letting another scream wrench from his throat. He watched as the branch came down, slamming onto his head. Black spots specked the outsides of his vision. The pain numbed after a while. Eventually, nothing felt real anymore, and darkness covered everything he saw.

The man was dead.

Mulder could hear, hardly, but it sounded bad. He winced and grimaced from his own pain, but also from the screams he heard and from Rodrick's voice. Also the sound of... something seeming to be bashed in. The FBI Agent reopened his eyes but didn't see anything, digging his fingers into the dirt and releasing his hands from his wound. Blood flowed out, splattering over his arms and making a puddle on the ground. He heard his name again and looked up at Rodrick, who now seemed to be standing over him. "Scully," he rasped, his voice rough and gravelly. "Call..." His head fell limp; he couldn't hold it up anymore. He weakly fumbled for his phone in his jacket pocket, hoping Rodrick would better help find it.

RODRICK  
"God Mulder-" Rodrick whispered, his voice raspy as he quickly crouched down and shoved his own hands in the jacket pockets also. Searching for the phone to call that girl Scully as he tried to calm down. //Mulder was alive! The other dude was dead!// His heart rejoiced, but his brain hurt. "This was stupid. Im sorry I let us go out...Fuck fuck.." Suddenly, his hand felt the cool surface of the device and he slid his hand out. Ignoring the fact how he kinda wanted to hold Mulder's. 

Fumbling with the screen and everything, his tan fingers tapped away. "Scully Scully Scully..." Rodrick searched, and soon found the number to the feisty girl. With slight hesitation he pressed 'Call', his hands shaking as he remembered holding the branch and bashing that male's brains in. The Heffley wanted to think about that, but everything in him screamed Mulder, so he would help his friend first. The forest seemed almost quiet as he waited for Scully to pick up, and Rodrick crawled closer to the FBI Agent. "Here, lean yourself on me okay?" Sitting right by him, he slipped his arm around Mulder's waist and brought him right against his side. And again, not thinking once, Rodrick pressed a soft, loving kiss on the brown-haired male's cheek and forehead. 

This was fucked. Goddamn it this was fucked and he was scared of everything again. But Mulder was here, right against him and he was about to have Scully on the phone. Mulder would be fine, Rodrick had hurt someone for him (which was still surprising) and that means his friend was safe. And he tried to make sure Fox didn't see the body, as he tried to calm his breathing as the forest echoed around him. "Come on Scully. .pick up!"

MULDER  
Scully was currently at Collin's place, sitting on the couch and watching the news channel while her boyfriend was doing something in the other room. Her phone buzzed on the table she currently had her feet rested on, her head hanging back and a groan escaping her lips. She'd had to work so much today with Mulder not being there, and was just annoyed in all honesty. She ignored the call for a while but when it kept ringing she finally looked at it, not knowing if it was something important. She was surprised to see that it was Mulder's number, her heart dropping and her brows furrowing. Why was he calling? She sighed, anyway, hoping he was alright. She pressed answer, holding the phone up to her ear. "Scully," she answered, as if she didn't know it was her partner who had called her.

Mulder let his body rest on Rodrick, feeling slightly better with his head being held up. He didn't even feel the kiss, everything in his body sort of numb. The FBI Agent parted his lips and tried to breathe deeper breaths, slowly wrapping his arms around Rodrick's waist to try and distract from the pain of the stab wound. Any type of light was sensitive to his eyes, and his ears rang and his head buzzed as he looked up at his friend, who hopefully was calling Scully by now. They were a long way away from Collin's - he guessed that was where she was - so hopefully she could help him in time... he truly didn't want to die, and it was possible that he could if this man stabbed him in a certain place.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt his heart jump when he felt Mulder's arms wrap around his own waist. However, hearing Scully, he forced his mind off of that. Holding the phone in one hand, and petting Mulder's hair with the other. "O-oh thank god you finally picked up! Listen- This might sound crazy but Fox is injured! He got stabbed and- It's Rodrick by the way- a-and i don't know what to do! We're by this club...and.." The drummer was obviously scared, the anger gone and replaced by sadness and loneliness. "Just come and save him please!"

That was all he wanted, there was a lot of things he had wanted tonight. Some hot girl or boy, more members for his band, maybe some free money...None of those things were crossing his mind now that his best friend was injured, none of them, and just the fact Fox could die or blackout was scary. Due to being on the road and traveling a lot, Rodrick had easily detached himself from humanity. Not giving a damn about others, except Frank, and having fun all the time. It was lonely, fun, carefree, but lonely. Mulder had....helped this. Somewhat at least. It was so fucking cool to have a friend who was up for flirting, touching, and had interesting things to say. The agent made him curious, and excited him, it was new and thrilling and- God damn it, he wasn't ready to let that go yet. 

Taking a moment to breathe in, he turned and looked at Mulder, trying to not cry when he noticed how hurt he was. "Oh Mulder...Its okay, just, hold on to me. Squeeze me for all I give a shit, Scully should be here soon." His voice was soft as he stopped petting the male's hair, instead he now tucked Mulder's head beneath his chin. His free arm wrapped around his friend as he waited for Scully to reply, to come and get them, or to at least get her partner. Rodrick didn't care if he had to walk back, but Fox needs medical help now.

MULDER  
Scully jerked up, blue eyes widening. "What? What the hell happened? Nevermind, I'm coming now with medical supplies. I'm going to be as quick as possible but I have to stop by my house for them, so please, please keep him conscious for now, okay? Talk to him to-to try and distract from the pain, just hang in there." She paused, realizing she didn't know where they were. "Rodrick, where are you two? Which club?"

Mulder forced a pained moan down his throat, tightly holding onto his friend. His best friend. Truly, the only friends he'd ever had were Skinner and Scully. Skinner was his boss and Scully was... he didn't even know what Scully was. But Rodrick was different from anyone he'd ever met. He believed him. Mulder could joke with him. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Rodrick had helped Mulder more than he could even express in words. He'd come at a time when the FBI Agent needed someone most. It was like God had come down and given Mulder a miracle. He couldn't leave this. Not now. No, he had to stay alive for Rodrick; he wasn't going to be leaving him anytime soon, and a goddamn stab wound wasn't going to stop him. "Th-Thank you... f-for saving me..." he whispered, his throat burning a little from the tears he was holding back. He meant those words literally and figuratively.

RODRICK  
"U-uh," Shit, Rodrick had forgotten, how could he tell her? "I don't exactly remember the name, but its a little ways away from the other bar Mulder usually goes to...It's huge with big lights! And.. Its pretty close to a huge forest. We're in the forest..." Pausing, he wondered if whoever sent the man he just killed was still around here. "Uhm, be careful...The person who attacked us came from that Smoking Man or something..." Even though he still didn't give her an exact location, he hoped the somewhat directions helped. "And keeping him conscious? That's my plan!" 

Feeling Mulder holding onto him tightly made him suck in some air and breathe in. This was such a fucked situation, and even though he was trying to help the FBI Agent, the fact that he had murdered someone wouldn't leave his mind. That nicely dressed dude was dead and not coming back. He had crossed a big line. Clenching onto the grass of the ground they were on, the Heffley let go of the phone and instead used his shoulder to keep it up. "Don't thank me just yet handsome, you still have a bit of a ways to go!" Distract him? How? Kissing might work but, Mulder would just be disgusted. Hugging? Might hurt the wound, and Rodrick was pretty much cuddling him now anyways. 

"Mulder? Hey, look at me!" Pulling away from his spot, and getting Mulder away from his neck he looked at the male with a grin. "Now see here, Spooky, apparently I need to distract you. What do you wanna do? Anything? Cause if you dont know...then I have options!" Maybe asking him was a dumb move. But his best friend might have some good ideas, unlike him, because all he was thinking about was physical ways. Moving his hands, he grabbed onto Mulder's clothing, and re-adjusted himself into a comfortable position. "And hey....? Thanks for not leaving me for the big light...yet.." The drummer smirked, laughing softly at how mushy they were both getting. But he didn't mind, oh no, not at all.

MULDER  
Scully tried to think, knitting her brows together. "Alright... I think I know where that is." She knew where he usually drank, as she'd had to fetch him from the bar and take him home many times before because of how drunk he was. She let a sigh escape from her lips as she thought about how his behavior had grown increasingly un-Mulder and quite erratic, even for him. She knew Colin and he didn't exactly get along, but she at least hoped Mulder would respect her for her choice. She loved Mulder, but... he was too much. Right now, at least. As Scully continued to listen she wasn't even surprised about the part on The Smoking Man. "Well that's not unusual," she noted, standing up. "I'll be there soon. Hang in there, Rodrick." She ended the call without a goodbye and stuffed her phone in her pocket, heading out the door and completely forgetting about Colin. Right now Mulder needed her, and she was going to do anything to help him.

Mulder let his jaws part a little as he felt Rodrick move, his eyes cracking shut. "Oh... I hope," he murmured, feeling the grass around his feet and legs, the rest of his body on Rodrick. He heard his friend's command and slowly looked up at him, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain passed through his body. He let out a half-hearted laugh at what Rodrick said, letting his head fall again since it was too much effort to keep it up. "Uhh.. yeah, there's s-so much we can do. Chasing w-wendigos is first on our list, since I-I'm in perfect shape to do it." His throat burned with the effort of talking. "But s-sometimes chasing them can be dangerous, as seen..." He hugged Rodrick tighter, but realized that the pain had left his stomach and it was now numbing. Black spots edged his vision but Mulder forced himself to stay calm. No. He wasn't going to black out. He wasn't going to die. He was fine. He. Was. Fine. "I-I can't feel anything," he whispered, his whole body tingling.

RODRICK  
Rodrick let out a sigh when the women hung up, him letting his shoulder relax so that the phone fell onto the ground. He hoped for everything that Scully would get here soon, she had shown her medical skills last time, and his FBI friend had been pretty okay after that. The Smoking Man however was a topic he was starting to feel uncomfortable with. This man was dangerous, no dip, but he hadn't expected all //this//. The drummer almost felt like letting out a wail; how come he wasnt back at home? Annoying his stupid, amazing brother and annoying his parents when he practed in the garage? When the fuck did it all come to this? Sure he liked Mulder, his personality, his looks, and his reactions, but thing were bad and he just wished Gibson didn't say that shit before. 

Once his friend decided to open his mouth, the drummer couldn't help the scowl that came on his face. "Mulder come on! Be fucking serious!" At any other time, he would've snorted at the joke, but with this male clinging onto him and bleeding it was a little hard to laugh. "Just nevermind, why dont I tell you....a story? So you dont have to waste your strength by talking with that idiotic mouth of yours," Rodrick smiled sadly when he heard what else his best friend said. "I k-know, but its going to be all okay you hear me? Look, dont take this sexually, but do what you have to to make sure you stay awake.." Almost surprised with how calm he was acting, he decided he got it from Gregory. Rodrick recalls that he would always get hurt, and sometimes it would be pretty serious, yet the younger boy would help him and calm him down. Almost like this. Just less contact. 

"S-so...You know how I told you about how I fucked the prom queen? The hottest girl in school? Yeah...That was total bullshit.." He started the story, trying to get Mulder into it. "She absolutely LOATHED me! I did ruin her sweet sixteen after all. Well anyways, she actually hung out with my little brother and his fat friend sometimes.."

MULDER  
Mulder honestly couldn't help it. He found himself never being serious during very, very serious situations, jokes flying out of his mouth as if nothing was going on. Yeah, that always pissed Scully off. But she learned to accept that no matter what, Mulder would always do that. The brown-haired man nodded weakly, tapping his side to see if he could feel. He couldn't. "S-Sure," he muttered, not commenting when Rodrick said "idiot mouth". He heard his friend stammer and listened to what he said, sighing. "I'll be okay, Roddy boy. I-I always am."

As Rodrick went on, the FBI Agent found it hard to focus on what he was even saying. He did try, however, missing a few words and trying to piece the sentences together. "O-Oh. Well that sucks... why'd you lie, though? A-Are you too afraid to be like me?" He let out a chuckle that turned into a wheezing cough, feeling his throat burn again. "W-Who's your brother?" he questioned, realizing he hadn't actually ever asked Rodrick about his family. Maybe now he could reveal a little about his life. Mulder wouldn't mind listening to that.

RODRICK  
"You always are? Oh come on babe, dont brag about how strong you are!" Rodrick was more calm now. His voice still cracking a little and his chest still heaving a bit from his anger and his near panic attack. For a split moment he felt //bad// for snapping at his friend like that. But he couldn't dwell on it. And even though he knew the brown haired male wasnt even close to being fine, hearing the words made him feel a little better. 

"Yeah it sucks a ton of balls. I mean she was so hot, and like, my highschool dream. Heather Hills was her name, and being the biggest bitch was her game!" At his own little rhyme he snickered, but when he heard his friend speak again he snorted. "Oh come on Mulder! Just because I didn't bang her doesnt mean im like you! I mean, I get everyone. Im a very easy to please kinda guy! You look nice? Great! You smell nice? Great!  You have kinks? Okay!" The messy haired male rambled, making shitty examples of past people he has been with. "So no, im not afraid to be like you~ Though being like you wouldn't be so bad. Look at your muscles!" Rodrick grinned, wrapping his arm around Fox's neck. Though the grin became more soft when the question about his brother was asked. 

"I thought I told you? Back at the bar where we first met?" The drummer pursed his lips, "Ah, it doesnt matter. Anyways, I have two little shit brothers. The one i was closer to was called Gregory. Greg for short, ya know?" Rodrick adjusted himself, pulling his legs into his chest and resting his free hand on his knee. "The other one was named Manny. He was a brat I tell you! Maybe im a bit of a sadist for saying this but I never liked that kid. Me and Geggy were totally fine with there only being us. Greg is also the one with the fat friend named Rowley!"

MULDER  
Mulder hummed a little, his breaths raspy. "I've done a l-lot of shit..." he murmured. "I can handle this..." The man felt like the world was a dream, like he was in a dream, that none of this was happening. The black spots were getting harder to ignore and the numbing through his whole body kind of scared him. But he wouldn't admit to being fearful. That wasn't an emotion Mulder usually felt, and he would probably rather die than admit to it. The brown-haired man tried to listen to what Rodrick said, but he talked to fast so Mulder just sort of nodded along. He heard "Heather Hills" and something about bitch and guessed he was talking about the girl he... yeah.

He felt himself slipping away. His thoughts drifted, he was no longer listening to Rodrick; he just wanted Scully to be here. His Scully. To help him, heal him... to /save/ him. Fuck he loved her so much. What if he couldn't tell her goodbye before he died? He would never forgive himself. He just wanted to see her face at least. Maybe tell her he loves her and then... let the darkness take over. It was hard to throw off the thought of letting himself die; I mean, he literally had just been talking about wanting to stay alive. But now? He... he wasn't so sure. And it would be so easy. Nothing would be involved, he'd just have to lie still and let God do his work. That was probably the best death Mulder would ever have, so he wasn't sure why he wouldn't want to welcome it. His life was shit, the only sort of good thing was Rodrick but he guessed his new friend could do fine without him. Everyone could, really. The bureau would celebrate his death, Scully might cry once and Skinner might hang his head but it wouldn't be much. They would be happier, and that's all Mulder wanted.

But, he did at least try to listen to what Rodrick was saying. He blinked a few times, trying to focus on his friend. "I-I don't remember much before I got beat up," he commented. As he continued to listen Rodrick talk about Greg and Manny he smiled a little. They seemed nice, good. Mulder wished he still had siblings, still had family. He wondered why Rodrick went away; he would tell him to savor the family he had and spend time with them, but then again Mulder knew how families could get. It's not like he was every close to his father, far from it, and his mother always yelled at him when he came over or panicked. And his sister... he tried not to think about her. She was such a rollercoaster of emotions for him and honestly, he didn't want to cry in front of Rodrick, because he knew thinking about Samantha would do just that. "Th-They seem like good kids..." he murmured, smiling. "You should visit them again one day..."

RODRICK  
Rodrick casted him a glance. "Im sorry you have...you shouldn't have to. And please stop saying you can handle something, you can't." The fact that Scully was taking so long was scaring him. Did she get in trouble? Oh dear god, that's the last thing they both needed right now. The male was relaxing slowly. Letting his own composer fall a little bit as he tried to not look at the dead, bashed in body that was only a little ways away. Mulder was hurt and bleeding. Probably on the verge of passing out, and here he was, the 'great' Rodrick Heffley! Who had just murdered someone with a fucking //branch//. What would Mulder think? What would Greg think? 

Fuck, what would his baby brother think?! The drummer practically choked on his own spit and the air that was halfway in throat. Greg used to look up to him, after all he was his big brother, and Greg had always begged to hang out with him. Which he had always adored, no one has ever really liked him so much other then Rowley! (Then again, Rowley loved everyone). Now? All Rodrick was, was some loser who lost his band. Had sex to make him feel better. Did drugs and drank all the booze he could find. Now? Now he just killed someone. Someone who probably had a family. And over what?! Mulder?! Some man who-

Who shouldn't matter. Mulder wasn't his fucking family. His lover. Anyone of that importance. Why the fuck should he save him? Kill another human for them? Rodrick felt tears in the corner of his dark eyes, but the dark skinned male quickly blinked it away. After all his eyeliner was on. He couldn't ruin his cool makeup. Suddenly he was pulled back when the FBI Agent spoke again. "Oh," Rodrick then forced a rather fake smile at the other sentence. 

"Greg and Manny? Fuck no. Greg maybe, but Manny? The devil himself I swear!" The usually bold and chirpy voice was so dull and cracked. "A-and...I dunno. I dont think Greg wants to see me again. I do talk to my mother though." The Heffley sighed.

MULDER  
Scully had her medical supplies with her as she sped down the dark street, driving past many large bar signs and heading toward the forest. She went a little faster, holding her tongue. She hoped Mulder was okay. She had to save him. Losing him was... no. She couldn't do that. She would make it, she would help him, and everything would be okay...

Mulder felt that tingling feeling again, like when your foot falls asleep, and tensed a little, not even feeling himself move from the numbness and the tingling. The blood wasn't coming out as fast and as bad, but he was still splattered with the crimson-red liquid. Mulder couldn't really see Rodrick but he could hear him. He hadn't meant to upset his friend, he was actually trying to be... a good friend.. but then again, Mulder just wasn't one. "O-Oh, I'm sorry..." he whispered, hearing Rodrick's voice crack. "I shouldn't have brought it up." The man's hazel eyes closed again. His heart was pounding and it was like blood was roaring in his ears. Maybe this is what dying felt like. Doing anything to comfort his friend, Mulder wrapped his arms around Rodrick again and squeezed him in a slight hug, feeling weary and tired but still hoping to do anything to help Rodrick.

RODRICK  
"No it's cool. Im not upset or anything." Rodrick blinked slowly. Eyes droopy from being so tried. If there was another thing he was good at that wasn't the drums, it was sleeping for hours on end. Usually he loved sleeping. It helped shut his mind down and steady his aching heart. "My family has been gone for a looong time Mulder. Even when I lived with them, sometimes it felt like I wasn't there." He was trying to stop quivering like some little child. It was obviously making the wounded, brown-haired male think it was //his// fault that he was getting upset. 

Suddenly he felt arms around him again, he hadn't even noticed they had left, and his hands started to shake. The drummer knew that Mulder was dying. But what the fuck could he do? There was a lot of things he was good for, not counting what Frank would say about his sexual activities, but he has never had someone just go and get shot in front of him! "G-goddamn it..." Rodrick cursed. "Stop - Don't hug me alright - Don't waste your time or energy." Though the hug was a little pathetic to the ones he was used to, it still meant something. A lot of something actually. He felt better. Mulder was such a good friend. It just was a shame he was stuck with his dumbass self for a while. That and a shame he got stabbed..So Rodrick did what he did best to people he cared about.

He shoved Mulder away. Not harshly of course! The last thing he wanted was to hurt the man! But a soft nudge, one to push away Mulder's arms from around him. And he untangled his own arms away from his dying friend. Now all his friend could do now was lean on him. There was no words he said after that, all he did was look around the forest, piercing dark eyes pooled with fear and anxiety. Scully would get here soon, a voice in his head comforted him, one that sounded a lot like his mother when she would soothe him when he got hurt. There might be more guys watching though, so Rodrick grunted and glanced around quickly. Ignoring the dead body.

MULDER  
Mulder knew Rodrick was lying. He was upset. Not just because of the way he was shaking, but because of the way his voice sounded and how he tried to convince Mulder he was fine. Well, the FBI Agent knew a little about that. He'd trained as a psychologist after all. But Mulder just wanted to comfort his friend the only way he knew how. The brown-haired man heard his voice and sighed a little, looking up at Rodrick. "It's okay," he rasped. "I'm fine. I want t-to hug you."

But Rodrick didn't want to hug. Or maybe he did. Mulder wasn't really sure, all he knew was that he was being pushed away. He didn't mind, nothing hurt anymore thankfully, he could just feel his life slipping away. Or maybe he was just falling unconscious. Either one. He kind of hoped it was dying, that would just be better. But... then he looked up at Rodrick. He saw the look in his eyes, he saw the way he was acting and looking around. Mulder felt his heart pump heavily against his chest. What was he thinking? Taking the easy way out? He couldn't let himself die. There were still things for him to do. To find Samantha, stop The Smoking Man, rekindle his relationship with Scully... he had to make the world believe that aliens existed. He was still so young, still had so much to do, yet he was about to let death take over and leave Rodrick alone. And he now knew that he would not do that.

Scully luckily found Rodrick's van and slammed on the breaks, looking around for any signs of The Smoking Man but not seeing anything. She grabbed her medical supplies and jumped out of the car, running into the forest. "Mulder! Rodrick!" she yelled, hoping the two could hear her.

RODRICK  
Rodrick flinched when Mulder said that he wanted to hug him. "Sorry, not...not in the mood. Just lean on me until Scully gets here alright?" Man, he felt like the biggest dick on Earth, while he didn't need a hug but what if Fox did? "Im sorry..." 

The words were whispered and after he uttered them he just looked at Mulder once and he felt his heart break in two. Just seeing him in pain hurt him a lot, seeing anyone he loved and wanted to care for in pain always made him upset. Rodrick hated feeling this sort of pain because...It wasn't like the physical kind. To him, physical pain was better then emotional. There has been times to where the drummer has gotten into some trouble or did something to where he would just sit by a hotel bed and bleed or be bruised. It sucked. It hurt. But seeing Fox in so much pain and just slipping right past Rodrick's fingertips? Yeah. He would rather have his own head to be bashed in then to keep watching //this//.

Then, like his prayers have been answered, the Heffley heard a shout and he almost scrambled up. Almost. Rodrick realized Mulder was still leaning on him so he just wrapped an arm around the other male and pulled him closer to his own body. Attached at the hip, funny way the words came back to him, huh? "Scully! SCULLY! We're over here!" The messy haired male shouted out, hearing his voice echo and break a little bit. Ouch. He really was an emotional wreck. Taking a glance at Mulder, his eyes softened and he sighed.  
"You're going to be okay." But was Rodrick? Nah, probably not. That didn't matter, because the agent would. His best friend would be okay and get better, and while Mulder was getting better, Rodrick could get the fuck over his problems. Go one dates or something. Play his drums and sleep all day. That would mean ignoring his wounded friend, but it was better for him to just bottle it up and let it out through other sources.

MULDER  
"It's okay... don't apologize," he murmured, staring up at the stars that shone in the sky. He hoped Scully would be here soon. Truthfully, staying awake was getting harder and harder to do and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. Mulder moved his hand but could hardly feel it. The tingling feeling shot through his body again and that caused a little pain, the FBI Agent gritting his teeth again. "Agh..." He couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips and let out a small sigh, not wanting to talk anymore. He was just so... tired.

Then, he heard it. A shout. Scully's shout. His heart leapt, he didn't know whether it was for love or for joy, and he had to stop himself from jumping up and running to her. She had come. She was here. She was going to help him. She was... going... to... help him... The world began to fade out a little, the darkness edged around his vision pumping with his heart. He let his head drop and then finally, finally let the darkness take over. (Not dead, just unconscious.)

"Rodrick!" Scully shouted again, hearing his yell and moving her 'little legs' faster, as Mulder called them. She spotted Mulder and his friend, trying very badly - and succeeding - to not look over at the beaten dead body she saw lying off to the side. "Get his head up, quick," she ordered, not saying hello or anything. Right now wasn't for greeting. "Help me get him over to this tree." She narrowed her blue eyes, placing a hand to his heart to make sure it was still beating. "He's alive, just unconscious. His body probably couldn't take the pain anymore."

RODRICK  
"Its not okay-" Rodrick couldn't even finish his sentence, words of worry and questions on the tip of his tongue. However he noticed the groan of pain and his eyes went wide. "Mulder?!" Damn! Wait- Did his head just drop? No no no! Instinct almost took over, to grab his friends shoulders and shake Mulder and just cry and beg for his friend to just wake up. With all the shit he's been through he's never seen someone just die on him before! 

Thankfully Scully called his name; snapping him right out of his panic and Rodrick turned to look at her. "Oh thank god you're here!" The drummer cried out happily. For a second, he glanced at the branch and body, but shook it off like he's been doing all night. "H-his head up? Okay.." The dark haired male grabbed his head and nudged it up, listening to the other command and nodding. Not trusting his voice to help anything at all. Scrambling up, he held back a hiss of pain when his back suddenly burned, but he pushed through it and his tan hands grabbed Mulder. "Shit..." The Heffley grunted as he lifted the FBI agent up a tiny bit and moved him towards the tree quickly. 

"Is-" A pause, "Will he be okay?" Rodrick felt little, hands fiddling with his own fingers and his jacket ruffled and his eyeliner all scruffy and messed up. "I just- Mulder got stabbed near his side- If that helps." He bit his lip and rocked on the heels of his dirty converse. Heart pounding in his ears practically as he watched with sad eyes. Mulder wouldn't....just die on him- Scully, right? He loved her, it was obvious. If there was something for him to live for, it was her.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Scully dig.

MULDER  
Scully followed Rodrick, her medical kit in her hand as she placed Mulder up against the tree. She didn't thank his friend, she was in too big of a hurry to do so. Well, not a hurry, she was just focused on helping him. She unbuttoned his shirt and used her hand to push it away, narrowing her eyes as she examined the wound. After a while of processing Rodrick's question, she finally answered. "I think so," she responded. "He's been hurt enough times, I guessed he could take it. But where it is, that's what drained his energy. If I had come any later he would've bled out." She pushed her red hair behind her ear and out of her face.

As she started working on the wound, her blue eyes flickered to Rodrick then back to Mulder. She opened and closed he mouth a few times, thinking of what to say. Usually she wasn't one to start up conversation, especially during serious times, but she felt a need to ask a question, or a particular one. "What happened with the body?" she asked. Scully didn't look over at Rodrick or the beaten body, not wanting to take her eyes off Mulder.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was bent down a little, watching Scully with tired, dark eyes as she worked on Mulder. He felt slightly embarrassed when she unbuttoned his shirt, cheeks flushing a bit as he turned his gaze away for a second. "Oh, that's good. I tried to keep him conscious for as long as possible." Looking into his pocket, he pressed his rough hands against the napkin, trying to calm down. His heart felt like it was pounding in his ribcage..He almost felt physically sick. 

After a while, his heart seemed to calm down. Then it felt like it stopped completely when Scully asked a question. 'Shit, what the hell do I tell her?' She was in the FBI, would he really go to jail for bashing someone's head in? The drummer almost snorted, of course he would! It..wasn't really self defense. Was it? "I-" Rodrick licked his dry lips as he breathed out. "He's the guy that stabbed Mulder...I uh, he was about to get me so I grabbed the nearest thing I could and-" Maybe he could tone it down a bit? "I hit him with my eyes closed, I guess I swung so hard I killed him. Or maybe I didn't. It was a blur," What a sucky lie, way to go for him right! Scully wouldn't believe him, but his gaze hardened as he turned it back to the body. 

The Heffley didn't care if she believed him or not. It was a one time thing, he was definitely going to lay low after this. Sleep around all day, eat, play drums...That was it. Mulder wouldn't know either. There wasn't a point to tell him. Another dark secret to keep to himself for a long, long time until something changed his plan.

MULDER  
Scully was conflicted. She let a sigh part from her lips, her heels rocking back and forth on the ground as she continued to work on Mulder's wound. It's not like she felt bad; this man, as Rodrick had explained, had tried to stab Mulder. Well, had succeeded in doing so, but was clearly aiming to kill, based on where the knife had been shoved in. So this person was skilled, trained, had been told to kill Mulder or something of the sort. Or maybe the man had just tried to injure him and drove the knife in the wrong place... she wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she knew for a fact that she didn't feel bad about his death. Anyone hurting Mulder was someone that she would immediately hate and set out to find and hurt them herself. So truly, she didn't blame Rodrick if he killed the man because he stabbed Mulder.

"It's okay..." she murmured. "He tried to kill Mulder. No matter what you did, how you did it, you were just trying to protect him." She was surprised she was siding with a /murderer/, but then again, hadn't she murdered? Hadn't Mulder murdered? Not everyone was innocent, but the people she knew had killed always did it for a reason, and a good reason at that. So she had no reason to blame Rodrick. Scully wanted to make that known, so there wasn't any awkwardness between she and him. Especially since it seemed like Mulder was going to be keeping him around for a long time. She almost scoffed, wondering how long that would be. It seemed she and Skinner were the only people that could put up with him, and had actually stayed in contact with him.

RODRICK  
"Ah- I mean I guess, but I dunno. I just...I've never really killed someone before," Rodrick shuttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Scully. The confession hung in the air for a bit awkwardly. Then again, didn't it make sense this was his first time...murdering someone? Rodrick's been out there, done drugs, got into fights, and yet he's never killed someone. Never. His mother was //Christian// for pete's sake! If Susan ever found out about this....He probably wouldn't ever have a family to ever return home to.The thought hurt, so he pushed it away, thinking more about Scully and Mulder now. At least the girl that had his best friend's heart didn't hate him yet. That would be awkward...and cliché. 

Casually playing with dirt with the tip of his shoe he kept quiet for a while. Letting her work on Mulder as he just waited with a blank mind. There was nothing to think, other then feel sadness that he had let his friend pass out..and get stabbed in the first place. But other then those quick thoughts, his mind was a nice..calm empty space. 'I didn't text my mom today...' Maybe he should text her now? With shaky fingers, he uncrossed his arms and reached one hand into one of the many pockets on his brown, leather jacket. Pulling out a phone that had a cracked screen; he unlocked it and looked at his messages. A bunch of 'Sweetie what's up?' and 'Please call me when you read these..' One of his eyebrows arched, confused. Rodrick couldn't call her yet. Scully probably wouldn't appreciate it, so he typed a quick 'Mom im fine. What's wrong? Can't call now.' Before slipping the phone back into his pocket.

MULDER  
Scully found that she was close to finishing. The blood had stopped since she'd used cloth to soak it up, and she was currently sewing it back together after she'd done the medicine for the inside. She made sure she was perfect in every detail, her hands steady so she wouldn't mess anything up. She thought of what to respond to Rodrick with, watching a clouded breath leave her lips.

"Everyone I know has killed," she spoke up. "I know I have... and Mulder has. That's part of our job, though. But you know, some people just don't deserve to live. I know it feels wrong, but truly, you've done the world a favor. Especially if it has to do with The Smoking Man." She sighed heavily. She honestly couldn't even /tell/ Rodrick how many times that crazy asshole had tried to bring down The X-Files or kill she and Mulder. So honestly? Why should they show mercy when he didn't? "But... I don't know how the police will take that." She actually stopped, turning to look at the other male. "It's your choice whether to bring up the death or not – you can say it was self defense – but no offense, Rodrick, from the looks of it, this murder was a little more than just self defense. You'd be seen as a threat, and I don't want that for you or Mulder." She pursed her lips. "Or, instead of doing that, we can hide the body where no one will find it. It'll feel bad if we do, but it's better than being investigated and getting caught and going to prison. Unless, you think you deserve it. It's not my choice to make." She shrugged and turned back around, continuing on Mulder's stab wound.

RODRICK  
Rodrick only was half way paying attention as he idly kicked some dirt. "Mhm, understandable." He had no idea what he was fully agreeing with, but all he knew was that Scully was talking about the body. However he heard the rest and sighed, looking back at the perfectly dead body. Get investigated? Or hide the body? "Yeah I know it...was a little brutal. But as I said, I used a branch as my weapon. Maybe I shouldn't have swung it more then two times but..I don't know. Mulder shot him and then he got stabbed. So I guess I thought 'over-killing' it was better then getting stabbed too." That and he was upset and passed, with everything happening recently, Mulder getting stabbed triggered him. So all the stress of his band breaking up, Frank playing tricks, his brother's birthday passing...It was nice to take it out on another living being. To make that dickwad feel pain that he's been feeling ever since he left home. 

Looking at Scully with a raised eyebrow, the drummer sighed and shrugged. "I guess ill try and hide the body. As much as prison seems pretty ideal to me, I did promise my mom I would visit soon. Can't really let her down," Despite his words, he already knew he let down Susan more then enough. So after this little accident, he knew he was going to have to make plans to see his family this summer. When his brothers got out of school. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to hide a body. Rodrick has seen some things or two, and judging by the fact this guy was working for the Smoking Man, hopefully no important people knew him. This might just be a little easy. 'I cannot believe im thinking about hiding a body...' What a new low, he should just go to prison but that just didn't settle well with him. Rodrick walked around the tree thinking about how to go about this. His van? No, that was stupid. Maybe. "Hmmm.."

MULDER  
"You can bury it," Scully spoke up, clearly hearing him pace around. "Don't put it somewhere stupid, though. You know, you're trying to put it where it can't be found. I would help but I can't leave Mulder." She stuck her tongue out a little as she grew close to finishing sewing up the wound. "I have a spare shovel in the back of my car." She paused. "You know, just incase anything ever happens." Scully shrugged. "Go get it if you want, bury the body a little deeper in the forest. I'll need to take him home after this, so I can't really help. I'm sorry."

She couldn't stop the sigh again, the pressure on her shoulders pushing her down. She loved Mulder, but this always seemed to be happening and she had to be his savior. Especially nowadays. However, Scully began to feel bad, knowing that /he/ had too saved her more than enough times. When her dad died, when her sister died, when she was in danger... she couldn't believe she was blaming Mulder for this. The Smoking Man was completely unpredictable, had probably been following he and Mulder around for a long time and they had no idea.

RODRICK  
"Oh no no! That's okay! Stay here with Mulder. And when you finish just leave with him, im probably gonna go and do something tonight to ease my problems. Don't worry about me; focus on him," Rodrick smiled, though it was more forced then real. Not because he was mad at Scully for not helping, but because he was just pissed off at himself and upset with how things went horrible so quick tonight. That hadn't been their plan. Not at all. And Rodrick felt stupid for thinking this was a good idea anyways, but he coukdnt dwell on that when there was a body begging to be hidden. Deciding to drag the body further into the forest before grabbing the shovel, the drummer grabbed at the male and picked up the body. Gagging when blood got on his jacket and the smell of death and wood flew into his nose. "Ew..." Grumbling, the dark haired male walked further into the forest, far away from Scully and Mulder before dropping the body on the ground. Almost right in the middle of it, cool. 

"Lets make this quick." Seeing the head all bashed in like that, was disgusting, he felt disgusting for somehow doing that. He should've been more control, losing it like that wouldn't be good, no no, he was usually really good with placing his feelings. This was new and scary foe him, and Rodrick just wished he had a shoulder to lean on. Jogging back to where the other people were, he passed them and ran towards Scully's car. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed how far him and Mulder had ran into the woods. Arriving at the opening, he walked over and opened the back, glancing around until he saw what he needed and grabbed it with steady hands. "Bingo!" If he just pretended, then this was just a game. It took him a while to get to where the body was; Rodrick had trouble carrying a shovel and running at the same time. But there it was...on the floor in all its glory. Flies were already swarming around it so he quickly got to work. Digging the sharp tip of the metal into the forest ground.

MULDER  
Scully hardly watched Rodrick go, cupping her hand around Mulder's head and pulling his weight with an arm wrapped around his body, skidding back with the larger man in her grasp. She let out quiet huffs as she made her way toward the car, shooing away bugs that flew into her face. Her messy red hair dangled in her eyesight, and she had to blow it away using the last bit of breath she had. Scully sighed and slumped to the ground, breathing in for a few moments as she gazed over Mulder. She often studied his features, and even though his hazel eyes were closed, he still looked great as ever. She mentally scolded herself, her insides twisting into knots- she was already in a relationship. She couldn't be thinking these thoughts.

Eventually, after a long walk of dragging Mulder behind her, Scully managed to make it to the road. Her arms and legs burned from his weight- even though he technically weighed probably a bit more than he did, which isn't saying much. She cast a few glances down the road, not spotting the Smoking Man's black car or anything of the sort. Deciding it was safe, Scully got her partner across the asphalt road, brushing the extra pieces of small rocks off of his body. She opened her car door and gently laid Mulder inside, staring at him for a few more moments before closing the door and hopping in her seat, clicking the engine on with the turn of her key.

Scully let out a sigh, her gaze dimming and her brows furrowing with worry. She looked back toward the forest, feeling that anxiety churn once again in her stomach. Hopefully Rodrick was burying the body right now. She would offer to take him but that would take a while and he already had his van here. Scully cast an uncertain look back toward Mulder, tapping the armrest with her fingers before beginning to drive off, leaving the forest behind. Mulder and Rodrick were alright, and that's all she really cared about.

RODRICK  
Sooner or later Rodrick had managed to bury that godforsaken body. He felt horrible somewhat; but he also felt a little cool. Another thing to kick off his bucket-list, in his opinion. Rodrick studied his work, before realizing the mold of dirt had to be more flat just in case someone did somehow find it. So he got on his knees and started to flatten out with his bare hands. The Heffley sighed and grumbled the whole time, complaining as if there was someone who was there. Like he had always done with Susan had forced him to clean. Or when he was shoved into doing something with his wimpy brother.  
Despite the horrible problem at hand, and the fact he brutally killed someone because they had stabbed his...best friend, he smiled at the memories and stood back up with a grunt when the ground was flat again.  
"Whew! All in a hard days work!" Rodrick chuckled, trying to ignore whatever he felt right now. If he acted fine, he was fine, right? That's what he did for the past year and a half. 

Spinning on his heels, Rodrick picked up the shovel and took long strides back towards where Mulder and Scully were before. It didn't phase him when he saw they weren't there. The drummer just walked past with an expressionless face as he soon found the entrance and saw his 'perfect' little van. Knowing he hadn't even locked the door, his hands gripped the hand and pulled it wide open. It shook like it would fall off; but he didn't give two shits as he leaped into his driver seat; closing the door using his foot by sliding it through the handle. "Fuck....What to do, what to do?" Checking the clock after he started the van; he cursed and kicked it. "Its already three in the morning? Ugh..." The drummer felt a tough knot in his chest. He didn't want to go back to Mulder's place. No no, not right after what he just did. He felt sick, scared, dazed, and a bunch of other emotions he had spent a while killing off. So Rodrick slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out that little napkin.

MULDER  
Scully eventually arrived at Mulder's apartment, taking her unconscious partner inside, out of breath as she put him into bed, closed the door, and slumped on the couch. She stared at the blank tv, not having the energy to even reach for the remote and turn it on. She reached into her pocket for her phone, realizing she had 9 missed calls from Colin. /Way to be over dramatic/ she hissed in her head about her boyfriend, but immediately felt bad for thinking that. Sighing, Scully called him back, bracing herself for what was to come. He answered and there was a long silence before he began.

"Where are you?" he demanded. "You just walked out without saying anything. I'm in a fucking wheelchair! You should've told me first."

"I'm sorry," Scully murmured, gaze dropping to the floor as guilt flooded her body. "I had to help Mulder-"

Colin scowled. "Oh come on, you've given me that excuse one too many times. What's really going on, hm?"

Scully narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Colin spat. "I know what's going on between you two. Just... be honesty, okay? Are you... are you fucking him?"

The red-haired woman gasped, eyes growing wide as full moons. "What the hell, Colin?! He's my goddamn partner and always gets himself into crazy shit! I have to help him, don't you understand? Working with the FBI isn't easy!"

"What, was he chasing aliens?" Scully could hear the venom dripping from his voice, his mockery even clear through the phone. "Come back and I'll believe you. But right now. If you aren't here soon... I'll have to break up with you. You can't be my girlfriend if I don't trust you."

A lump formed in Scully's threat, tears specking the sides of her eyes. "Colin... please don't do this."

"Just fucking prove it to me," he hissed, and the call ended.

Scully stared wide-eyed at the blank tv before eventually putting her phone down in shock, going over everything Colin had just said. How could he think that? Scully wasn't even.... she... didn't even like that. She clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes as she slowly walked over to Mulder's room. She peeked inside, making sure he was okay, not rolled over to injure himself more. He was fine... but... could she just leave him? For Colin? She felt like she was being tugged by two people, but still had to choose a side. They were ripping her apart. A cry left her lips but she forced more back down, not allowing herself to sob. No. She was strong.

"I'm sorry Mulder..." she whispered, gently closing the door. She whipped around and grabbed her coat and keys, stuffing her phone in her pocket, and turned out the lights before closing his apartment door. She locked it and stared at the number for a few more idle seconds before leaving. She had to fix this, no matter how horrible she felt.

RODRICK  
As he gazed at the napkin, Rodrick wondered if he should call his mother back first. She always worried if he didn't answer texts...but he didn't know if he could talk to his Christian mother after bashing some dude's brains in. It would be to much, so the Heffley shoved down guilt as he typed the number into his cracked phone. While doing so he deleted his ex bandmates' numbers, even his ex boyfriend's. The numbers were easily typed in before he pressed the green button and placed the phone against his right ear. Still driving with one hand as he hummed again.  
It rung for a moment, and he wondered if the guy was even up. Certainly not though, it was early in the morning-  
"Hello? Who is this?"

Rodrick almost gasped in shock, rearing off the road for a moment before he steered back onto the rode. It was the guy from the bar! And wow, for a male he had a rather high voice...Not like Murder's or Frank's. Then again, the rockstar had no need to complain. "Hey! U-uh, hello!" Stuttering. Great. He felt like a failure and he wanted to bang his head against the wheel. Usually charming people wasn't a problem. So why was this hard?!  
There was a pause from the other side of the phone; making Rodrick think they hung up until he heard a chuckle. "Oooh! Is this that hot guy from the party?"  
A laugh left his own lips as he realized the other male was obviously good at flattering someone.

"Maybe~ Why don't you tell me your name though?" The drummer replied slyly as he turned. Another laugh at the end of the phone. He seemed to be a really happy, joyful person so far. Then the kid coughed, "Sam! The names Sam! No come on! Tell me yours! Pleeease?"  
Rodrick obeyed, not seeing any reason to beat around the bush. "Rodrick. Anyways now that we're on first name basis cutie, can I come over for a bit?" The messy black haired male flirted softly, tapping his other foot that was by the breaks as he listened to the call and paid attention to the streetlights.

He wondered if Mulder was okay. If Scully got him home safely. Rodrick felt like shit, maybe he should've followed? Maybe...he should head back instead of doing this? Sure he could use a good lay; but Mulder's care and wellbeing was way more important. Right? Then he stopped at a redlight and scowled himself. Using his free hand to slap himself on the face as he groaned.  
Rodrick didn't care. He shouldn't care. Just like when he...killed that person because of what they did to his friend. Why? Why the hell did he care?  
Then Sam snapped him out of his thoughts. "Okay! Sure, Ive had trouble sleeping anyway! And-" A pause, "After all, usually after some activites its easier to sleep, ya know~?" 

Wow, Rodrick breathed in as he felt himself flush a bit. "Oh yeah, I get it. Just tell me your address and ill head right over~ No problameo!" The guy told him, and he nodded, turning to that direction as they chatted idly on the phone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is greeted by a familiar voice. Rodrick wakes up at Sam’s.

MULDER (Timeskip to morning)  
A scream wrenched from Mulder's throat as his eyes snapped open, a huff leaving his lips as he fell over and hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in agony, feeling pain run all across his body, his head thumping from the fall. Luckily the whole house was dark, shutters closed and lights off. That's usually how he liked it anyway. Mulder winced as he forced himself to stand, staggering forward with heavy breaths. "Scully...?" he called, opening his door and looking around the apartment. More light flooded in from the window near his fish tank, and he stumbled over to quickly close the blinds. The light was hurting his head and eyes. "Scully?" he asked once more. 

/She probably left, dumbass/ he snorted in his head. His hazel eyes flickered around the room then, disappointment tugging at his heart when he realized Rodrick wasn't here either. Worry crossed over his gaze as he tried to remember what had even happened last night. /Ugh... getting drunk, forest, man... the man stabbing me./ After that was a bit fuzzy. He thought he heard a yell, something of the sort. He looked at his clothes and realized stains of blood were scattered all over, as well as on his face and arms. He'd take a shower but didn't really feel like it.

Then he realized he still needed to go to work. /Well, Scully probably told Skinner to put me on medical leave. Again./ A frown tugged at his lips but he didn't really care. He wasn't really a workaholic anymore. He just wanted to stay home all the time. And even though he knew Scully had to get back home to... Colin... he still felt slightly hurt that she hadn't stayed. And with Rodrick not being here, he hoped his friend was okay, especially since he'd been staying in Mulder's apartment. The brown-haired man felt panic, his heart thumping against his ribcage. Shit, had something happened to Rodrick? He hoped not. If The Smoking Man killed him... A lump formed in his throat. No that couldn't have happened. Right? Whoever the fuck that man was wouldn't have done that. Hopefully.

RODRICK  
Rodrick jolted awake suddenly. Nothing didn't really seem to happen to trigger this, it kinda just happened. He blamed it on his restless nights that he had often, letting out a yawn as he tried to blink his eyes. The drummer realized he was laying on someone's bed, and he wondered if he was back in a hotel till he heard a soft snore that came from his exposed stomach. Glancing down, he saw a small male clinging onto his stomach. Rodrick held back a shiteatting grin when he noticed the marks on the blonde's neck, along with how messy his hair was. However he could tell his was far worse when he ran his tan fingers through his wild hair.  
He paused before poking the other. "Sam? Sam?" His throat hurt as he grunted the name as he kept poking Sam, though all he got was a whine and a sloppy kiss to his jaw as the male turned away and rolled off his chest. 

"Wow Sam, I love you too!" He chuckled, feeling a bit disappointed he didn't get breakfast or anything. Well whatever. Rodrick looked around the room, spotting his clothes scattered among the floor and he sighed. Placing a quick kiss to Sam's naked shoulder he then moved to get up. Stumbling out of the soft mattress he looked at his own naked body. Ouch, Rodrick could easily see some bruises still. Frank fucked him up pretty well. His lips curled into a scowl as he pulled his gaze to his clothes. Grabbing them and quickly shoving them onto his body as he struggled to get out of the bedroom.  
"Gotta go gotta go-" Shoving his last sneaker on he sighed. Admiring the kitchen real quick before he grabbed his shit; and maybe a quick soda; before leaving the house. 

The Heffley strolled to his van. Quickly getting in and driving away back to Mulder's place. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror as he tried fixing his hair, and adjusting his leather collar to cover the love bites on his tan neck. It didn't work out well, as he soon arrived at his temporary home. Rodrick narrowed his eyes at the place. Should he really go in there? Sure he had every right too...But memories of what had happened last night flooded back as he sighed. Fiddling with his fingers before manning up and getting out. Locking the doors before he shoved his keys in his pocket.  Strolling up to the door Rodrick lifted his fist and knocked.  "Yo!"

MULDER  
Mulder heard a rap at the door and slowly looked over, hoping it was Rodrick... or Scully, of course. He walked over and opened the door without really thinking, looking at Rodrick as he said the word, "Yo." Mulder snorted, tipping his head to the side a little. "Have you turned into a thug or something? Come in." The brown-haired man stepped back and opened the door, allowing his friend to come inside. Well, he was temporarily staying here. Mulder hoped he still was at least, he did get lonely.

The FBI Agent walked into his kitchen, wincing again from his side and looking around the counters, trying to find something to eat. "Uhhh..." He spotted an apple and picked it up, examining it before taking a bite out of it. "So, Rodrick, uh.." He scratched his head a little bit in embarrassment, trying to hide how awkward he felt. Not because of Rodrick though. "So, I'm sorry about... you know, last night. I mean if you came here to say, uh, goodbye or whatever, you're out because I'm involved with crazy ass people, it's okay." He really hoped his friend wasn't leaving... but of course would understand if he was because of what went down. "But I really didn't mean for that to happen. Everything is sort of chance with me I guess, especially with the Smoking Man."

RODRICK  
"A thug? No no, im just being a rockstar baby! Yo is a common word in the Rodrick vocabulary~!" Rodrick laughed, watching Mulder as he tipped his head and stepped back. For a second he stood there, hands now stuffed in his pockets as he glanced back at his van. The drummer was a little bit out of it, like he always was in the mornings or after intercourse. Then he shook his head and smirked, stepping the the little home as he shut the door softly behind him before he followed the FBI agent into his kitchen. The drummer threw his arms onto one of the counters and folded them; watching Mulder with lidded eyes.

His stomach growled but he didn't move at all, waiting as his friend grabbed some apple and took a bite out of it. All he did was stand there as he listened to what the guy had to say about last night; wincing when he heard about it. Visions of the guy came in and he squeezed his eyes shut as his face scrunched up a bit. Though he tried to hide it as he forced a smirk and shrugged. Forcing himself to relax. "Ah its whatever man. And I definitely didn't come here to say goodbye! For one, I don't do goodbyes easily okay? Im a pretty clingy guy.." Rodrick then carefully snatched the apple from Mulder's hand and brought it to his mouth as he took a big chomp out of it.  
"Another thing, I kinda just got laid a few moments ago, so im kinda-" He chewed the food in his mouth as he waved his hand around in a gesture. "Ya know, in a good, lazy mood?" 

Finally he swallowed the piece of apple he had in his mouth before he took on last bite and placed it back into Mulder's hand. "So im staying. If that's fine. For a bit anyways. And don't uh, apologize. It isn't attractive unless it's in bed~" The black haired male winked as he readjusted his leather jacket collar. Then he fished his phone out when he heard a beep and checked some messages.

MULDER  
Mulder pushed his scruffy brown hair out of his face and cocked a brow. "Mhm. Well I guess I don't go to many rockstar concerts. Not like your's, at least." He smiled a bit as he examined his friend, rolling his eyes when Rodrick grabbed the apple from him, but still felt a little anxiety about what he was going to say. His heart rate slowed and he let out a relieved breath when Rodrick said he wasn't leaving. "Great! Oh-uh- well that's good, I'm glad you're staying." Mulder got a little red for once in his life, but tried to ignore it by continuing talking. "And laid, eh?" The FBI Agent smirked. "What, by that guy in the bar?" He vaguely remembered some blonde-haired dude when he got hammered, and just took a wild guess. Then again he wasn't sure when it came to Rodrick.

"Of course that's fine. I can move to the couch if you need." He shrugged, eyeing his fish tank and realizing they needed food. Whoops. Mulder returned his gaze to his friend, face twisting into a scowl at his words. "Hm. Guess I'm not very attractive then."

He decided to let Rodrick have the apple, he wasn't really hungry. He was aware Scully would scold him for not having a real breakfast, but hey, that was just Scully, right? He chuckled a little as he thought about her, suddenly wishing she was here. He did miss her these days. But Mulder pushed those thoughts away and leaned against his counter, looking down to examine his wound. He guessed it would heal in a couple days, give or take. Then he'd have to return to work and go on chasing little green aliens.

RODRICK  
Rodrick suddenly felt a pang in his chest when Mulder mentioned concerts. He remembered a few of his own and huffed, twirling his finger on the counter top as he listened to what his friend said. Loded Diper probably wouldn't have anymore concerts for a long time until he finally found someone. Which sucked, gigs were his favorite thing to do! Then again he was lacking on his practice so....at least he would be able to catch up on it while he searched for a new crew. "Ha, well if I ever get Löded Diper some more peeps, you could come to one of ours for free! Though you wont see me much. Im in the back since I play the drums~" He recalls how a lot of people thought Frank had owned the band due to him being the guitarist and singer. Rodrick's eyes snapped from the floor back to Mulder when he guessed who his lover had been.  
Smiling he stood more straighter as he let out a snort. "Uh which guy? Lets be honest here babe, there was a ton of attractive dudes at the party," He then pointed a finger at the agent with a raised eyebrow. "And ladies. Im pansexual. Not just gay~" 

Rodrick then put his phone down deciding the message wasn't worth his time as he grabbed the napkin from his pocket and placed it on the counter. "Tada! The number that blonde cutie gave me. His name's Sam. It wasn't that good though...but I mean at least he was a decent guy." The drummer then grabbed the apple Fox didn't seem to want and had no problem eating some more of it. Some juice dribbled down his mouth but he wiped it away. "Eh whatever. I mean, I like the floor. So i can just sleep on it...or I can go sleep in my van. Im fine with either one." His lips curled into a smirk, "Also I didn't say you weren't attractive. I just said you apologizing wasn't. I mean come on dude, look at you! You got looks! Not on the cute side...but more on the handsome side you know?"  
Thoughts more clear, he ate a good part of the apple before asking, "Hey? You should finish this..." He placed the apple down.

MULDER  
Mulder smiled, leaning back a little more on the counter, shifting his body so his injury wasn't pressed against the stone. "Yeah, I'd love to when you get some more members," he responded. "But hey, I'm sure I'll see ya. And hear you." As he listened to Rodrick continue, Mulder scrunched up his nose a little and cocked a brow. "Whatever you are. It was just a wild g-" He stopped mid-sentence when his friend pulled out the napkin, the FBI Agant smirking at his friend playfully. "Hey, I knew it, didn't I? But at least you, y'know, got to see him. Or, yeah, what you did with him. You think you'll go over there again?"

The brown-haired man shifted his eyes to his clock, realizing he didn't even know what time it was. It was pretty early in the morning actually. Thanks to those nightmares waking him up, he couldn't ever really get a good night sleep. Then he returned his gaze to Rodrick, catching a bit of what he said but not all. He could make a good assumption of what he was talking about though. "No, you aren't sleeping in your van. You're staying in here. And, you know, you're still probably hurting from getting beaten up. It would be rude for me not to let you sleep in the bed. I mean it's not the best but eh. I don't really know where it came from either, but water beds are pretty cool. So please, sleep in there. I usually stay on the couch anyway, it's fine."

Mulder again rolled his eyes. "Hm. I'm not handsome, or attractive, or cute or whatever you want to call it, but thank you." He didn't really see himself as much, plus he didn't care for his looks. All that mattered to him was his work, and frankly, something like your appearance didn't matter much. He eyed the apple when his friend slid it over. Mulder shrugged, shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not that hungry. You can have the rest."

RODRICK  
"Probably. I don't know, I mean, I've seen people pull off like a two partner act..." Rodrick hesitated; wondering how to word this. Or if he should talk about his thoughts on his band at all. Löded Diper meant a lot to the adult. He spent a lot of time on it, and a lot of his money and heart. Though he wasn't to focused on it right now it was his dream.  
Deciding what to say he licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Maybe I could make it that? Instead of a band. I-" Rodrick felt frustrated, "I dunno what I'm saying.."

His friend spoke again and he raised an eyebrow as he felt the bit of frustration leave him when he saw the smirk on Mulder's face. Rodrick grabbed the napkin with fake aggression and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Yeah it was pretty cool. I mean I would've saw him earlier if I hadn't been busy chasing wendigos and getting stabbed with you~" A snicker left his lips as he shrugged at the question.  
Would he? Maybe. "Probably not. I usually don't go back? But it could happen. Sam was decent and pretty cool!" 

At the suggestion of him taking the water bed he shook his hands laughing softly. "No no. You can have the bed. I'm fine with couches. And I won't lie to you, I am slightly hurting. But I once had a really bad bruise on my spine and I slept on a fucking table!" The drummer smirked and waved his hand. "Crazy I know. But I survied!" Rodrick heard another ding on his phone and he curse under his breath. Who the hell was blowing him up? The thought of Frank doing it made him giddy. Maybe he wanted to apologize?

Something chimed in his ears and he barely caught what his friend said. "What? huh? Oh sorry-" His eyes narrowed as he tried to piece together what the male said. Which was hard, he had never been the sharpest tool in the shed.  
"For one, look in the mirror or talk to a girl sometime. They will show you and tell you that you are crazy hot," The Heffley then pointed a finger at himself and grinned. "Not as hot as me of course." Rodrick then held up to fingers. "Secondly, you are so eating this apple. You just got stabbed my friend, you have to be hungry. And if you're not-" His lips went into a straight line as he tried to pull off a serious look. Which he was failing, "I guess I'll just have to feed you like a little kid. Which is embarrassing!" The tan male's fingers twitched as he would glance at the phone every once in a while. As much as he wanted to check it, he didn't want to be rude. This guy was letting him live in his home for free. And Mulder was probably one of the nicest guys he met.

MULDER  
Mulder furrowed his brows a little, biting on his nails without even realizing as he listened to Rodrick. "I'm sure you could do something like that. Two partner acts are good too, especially if it's a best friend or something of the sort." The FBI Agent listened carefully as his friend continued. "Of course!" He gently nudged his friend with a smirk. "Hey, I can always help you with your band. I've got a pretty good voice." He pulled away and his eyes sparkled with a sudden energy. He felt the need to do something, but the stupid stab wound was holding him back. Oh well, it's not like he had to stay home all day.

"Oh yes, we didn't catch our wendigo, did we?" Mulder pondered, his lips tugging into a fake frown. "That's too bad. I gave you all the important tips you need to know, too!" The brown-haired man paused, thinking for a few seconds. "Well, maybe bring your friend Sam over to help catch our monsters. Unless it was a quick fling and, well, unless he, ya know, doesn't want to get hurt and freaked out by my alien knowledge."

The man pushed some of his hair out of his face, suddenly feeling dirty. He probably had dust all over his face, blood on his shirt and pants, and a stab wound on the side of his body. A shower seemed like it would be nice. Then he heard Rodrick and let a sigh wrench from his throat. "Fine, fine... that damn water bed is about to break anyway. I guess I should be the one getting soaked. And a table? That's even worse than I've done." Sleeping on the ground outside, sleeping on floors, wooden beds. A table was new. Mulder watched as Rodrick kept glancing down at his phone, cocking a brow. "You want to check your phone? It's not like you can't, I don't mind." He chuckled and stood up straighter, his back popping a little. "Oh, it's fine. And honestly, I dunno. Don't think so." He smirked at what Rodrick said about himself. "Mm. Well everyone loves you, I see. And really? I'd like to see you try to feed me like a toddler. I think I can take care of myself just fine." He smiled at Rodrick.

RODRICK  
Rodrick eyes narrowed, but more in a playful way then in a threatening or an exaiming way. He pursued his lips and huffed, his skinny cheeks puffing out a bit. "Really now? You seem awful quick to bind yourself to me for life~" He teased softly. The drummer felt himself relax, forgetting all about the incident last night. Though it still drifted around in the dark ibis of his tormented mind.  
Nodding he agreed with Mulder about the whole 'making Löded Diper two' thing. "But yeah maybe. Also do you sing good? Cause now I wanna hear you sing for me. Maybe a romantic song?" His lips tugged into a soft smirk. 

Shaking his head he realized they didn't really catch the wendigo. Like they would, he snorted, did they really exist? "To bad. But who knows, maybe we aren't ready to be parents? Look at us, you're chasing those assholes that are called aliens, and I'm a rockstar!" While speaking he gestured between them. "And no. I won't bring Sam around. I don't want anyone to get jealous here!"  
Tone thick with lighthearted banter he grabbed his phone and started to move towards the couch. 

"And if he got freaked out from your cool knowledge; I'll just slap him!" The drummer dropped onto the couch with a soft thud. "Hmm...Yeah okay. Sounds good. Make sure if you do break the water bed that it doesnt come in here. I don't deserve to be soaked babe," He didn't even hesitate to grab his phone and turn it in when his FBI friend told him that he didn't mind. Rodrick eagerly swiped and clicked on his messages as he searched for Frank....  
Nothing from him. Only a text from Sam and another text from his Mother. His lower lip slid out into a cute pout as he whined and turned off his phone as he tossed it onto the table. 

Folding his arms across his head he too realized he smelled like trash. Not that he minded though. "Well then you're lucky I love you as much as I do. Everyone wants a piece of this! And yet you have to all to yourself...mostly. Lucky, lucky you!" Rodrick purred.

MULDER  
"Well yeah, you are probably my only friend, so 'course I'd help you out. I mean besides Scully and... Skinner? But I sing great. Don't want to bore you with my talented voice." He winked at Rodrick and let his muscles relax as he flopped onto the couch, a huff leaving his jaws. He smelled like shit and really needed a shower. He hoped his friend didn't notice but then again, Mulder didn't exactly care.

"Hey, the most productive people make the best parents," the FBI Agent proclaimed, raising a hand to his chest proudly. "That means our little wendigo can grow up with you teaching him how to rock. And I'll teach him how to catch aliens, y'know." He laughed at what he was saying. Mulder sounded really stupid, but it was a funny joke to him. No one else really cared about his expeditions, and Rodrick just made them all that much better when they were together. Then he frowned a bit, realizing that his friend couldn't stay around forever. He was really close to Rodrick already, and dare he say attached. He didn't know how he'd react to him leaving. However, he forced himself to smile, trying to think of happier things. "Jealous, eh? Well, whatever you say Roddy boy." He paused, cocking a brow. "Slap him? That would be interesting to see. I don't think you'd be sleeping with him again if you did that." He chuckled lightly, wiping some blood from his arm on his already stained shirt. "No, it would just go down into the apartments below. I'm sure that'll happen someday so I can't wait for that. But it is sorta comfortable, so I don't really feel like changing it."

Mulder laughed at his statement, feeling his heart swell with something he didn't feel very often. "Well, I'm glad you do, too." He smiled, feeling that sadness lift and be replaced with happiness again. It was weird, he didn't really understand his emotions, but he was just content to be feeling good.

RODRICK  
Rodrick snickered and just kept his slightly tired eyes closed as he just listened to whatever his 'crazy' friend had to say. It was better then texting his mother back or chatting with his last night lover. "Well aren't you Mr. Lonely? But I'm honored to be considered your only friend. Other then your boss and your partner!" Did he get that right? He knew what Scully was since Mulder was very fond of her. And he heard Skinner being in charge of something in a previous conversation. The drummer let his arms fall from over his head and let them rest at his sides; his mouth still curled into a smile and his black hair still pretty messy. Not like he ever bothered to brush it anyways. "Oh really? Oh come on, I doubt I would get bored of your singing voice! I mean your voice is pretty nice to listen to anyways..So if I can listen to that, I can listen to your 'talented' singing voice," The male chuckled, half impressed by his own compliment he threw in there. 

At the mention of their 'children' he held back more chuckles or another little giggle. "Actually...." Rodrick opened his dark brown eyes and turned to look at the brown haired male next to him. He then moved to sit up a bit and then scooted closer to the other to where their hips were touching. "I was thinking we could have two little wendigo children..Like twins! Boy and a girl!" His face, which had been fakely serious before, broke into a smile as he nudged his friend's shoulder playfully and affectionately. "Ah I dunno. Rock and roll with wendigos? They would break my stuff! How about we just go slow and teach them normal things first? Like walking and how to spy on others," He suggested, his heart feeling a lot more light then when he had been over at Sam's. For a second he took a moment to admire Mulder out of the corner of his eyes; his dark orbs filled with admiration and joy. While he had met some okay friends on the trip of being a rockstar, he never met someone as cool, and as perfect as Mulder. 

And to think he had been ready to leave him before the trip at the bar after Colin's and Scully's visit! To be honest, as hard as he tried not to be, he really liked the guy. The FBI agent was amazing and fun, he didn't laugh at his band name or take advantage of him...  
Rodrick hummed as he then forced his gaze away from the other male. His cheeks flushing a bit as he realized he had been staring. "O-oh. I didn't mean you would be jealous!" Rodrick coughed, trying to let his cheeks cool down as he tried to not look at him anymore. "Totally, that's the point. And i don't know who you think I am, but out of you and him? I would pick you. You're cooler!"  
Rodrick focused on the looking at the table as he adjusted himself again to where he was laying against his friend's shoulder with his feet propped up on the couch. "Wow, Mulder you rebel! Wouldn't you get kicked out? I don't wanna be homeless now." 

Hearing Mulder laugh made him laugh too, "Mhm. No problem. Anything for my new favorite person!" The drummer purred as he glanced at his feet and frowned. How long would he stay here actually? His family...or his mother did want him home..

MULDER  
Mulder shuffled his feet, feeling a little embarrassed his only friends were his boss and his partner. It was true, though. Once in a lifetime he thought Alex Krycek could've been his friend, but then the whole black alien blood from Russia fucked it up. Well, Krycek fucked it up and now had betrayed Mulder at least three times already. He didn't have a side; even when working with The Smoking Man, he wasn't really /with/ the Smoking Man. He was in it for himself, and that's what Mulder hated about him. He'd never trust that piece of Russian trash again. "Yeah, that's right," he responded a little late from thinking about Krycek. "And yes, really. I'm just too tired to sing, I can't have my first preview to you be messed up because of a little stab wound."

He began to yawn, covering his mouth with his hand as he listened to Rodrick. He forced himself not to move away when his friend scooted over closer, reminding himself that his personal space being violated wasn't the end of the world. Especially if it was from Rodrick. "Hm, oh yeah? We'd name them Tooth and Claw, then. And I think they'd be good spies. We would need to teach them not to suck the blood out of other people. I don't think we could enroll them in a school either. I have a feeling they wouldn't be accepted, eh?" He smiled as he imagined what that would be like. Then realized he was sounding crazy. Obviously that wouldn't happen, it was just a stupid fantasy that for some reason made him happy. Maybe he was just stupid like that.

"Oh, well, I'm flattered you'd pick me over Sam," he chuckled. Mulder didn't really notice Rodrick had been staring at him, but noticed the flush in his cheek. He was a little out of it but didn't exactly want to say anything. He was amazing at making things awkward and would rather not do that. "Nah, they'd just file a complaint or something. I mean I'm not that rich, but I could probably pay to fix their ceiling and carpet and whatnot."

He lifted a brow. "And well, I hope that doesn't happen either. We'd have to sleep in your van or maybe on a table. Wouldn't that be bad?" He heart began to race when Rodrick said Mulder was his new favorite person. That was news to him. "Well, you're my new favorite person too, Roddy boy," the FBI Agent responded, not forgetting the nickname from last night.

RODRICK  
"Fiiiine. Whatever I guess. Ill just wait till you're all healed up so that then you don't have an excuse!" Rodrick replied, somewhat noticing that Mulder responded a bit later then he usually did. But he didn't comment; who was he to judge? He got lost in thoughts all the time. Like he did earlier for example. The drummer didn't mean to stare at Mulder for that long, it just happened cause Rodrick had kinda spaced out. Nothing more or less. And the whole heated cheeks was because if his friend had caught him staring...  
The Heffley sighed and shook his head trying to not think about it. 

While laying on the other male's shoulder he started to feel restless. So the wild haired male sat up again and hopped to his feet, that were protected by his white and dirty sneakers. "Tooth and Claw huh? I mean those names are a bit...eh?" Feeling all wired up all of a sudden, the drummer sniffled and stretches his arms, a lazy yawn escaping him. "But sure. Tooth and Claw! But yeah, we would have to also teach them not to eat us...so we would have to get them as little bitty children! So they...think of us as there parents already. And for the whole school problem...We could always just homeschool?" Rodrick suggested as he narrowed his eyes. "Whoa, but think of all the popularity we would get! I can see the headlines now! Two men, FBI agent and rockstar, raise two bloodthirsty wendigo children!" While speaking, he adapted a news reporter like voice as he moved his hands in a gesture of surprise. After wards he let out a small fit of laughter, actually picturing them raising wendigo children. "Ugh, my van would soon turn into a soccer mom van!"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he glanced over at the door. Eyebrows raising as he realized he should practice. Spend sometime alone, get his whole 'lone wolf' act together again. "Yeah, uh huh. Im glad to hear that. No dip I would pick you over him anyways. Do you see me staying at his house? No," He snorted. 

Bringing his hands in front of his face he exaimed them as he listened to Mulder. "Really? That's better then what I'd do. I would just sneak out, ya know? My ex kinda stole my wallet a few days ago...so im not as rich as I used to be either." Hearing the other male's suggestion he nodded, lips curling into a frown. "I mean my van can be pretty comfortable. If you don't mind a few things here and there, so yeah. My van would be better over some table." His frown almost lifted up when he heard the nickname and the fact that he was also Mulder's favorite person. Though he managed, trying to seem to not care when he shrugged. "Awww, thanks buddy! Lovely. At least we agree on something!" The corner of his lips tugged, as he tried to not pull a smile as he then headed towards the door.  
Rodrick Heffley put his hand on the handle and turned to glance at Fox over his shoulder. "Hey? Ill be back in soon. I just...wanna play my drums. I kinda need to practice? And I don't wanna annoy you twenty four seven!"

MULDER  
The FBI Agent rolled his hazel eyes. "It's a very valid excuse, might I add." Mulder was beginning to feel sticky in this bloody shirt and for once hoped Rodrick would leave soon just so he could take a shower. But he really did enjoy his friend's company... unlike several other people, his black-haired buddy seemed to actually care about the shit Mulder talked about. That was new for him. "And eh? Well, maybe you should name one then. But I don't think they'd eat us, I mean hopefully not. Unless they grew up like one of those wild monkey pets people keep." The man shrugged and ruffled his brown hair a bit, again trying to move it out of his face when it fell back down in front of his eyes. "Homeschool sounds nice. We'd need to teach them English though, if that would work out at all." He laughed when Rodrick continued. "And yes, that would be great! Add a little more to my already amazing reputation." He snickered, knowing if that happened even Skinner would be afraid to be seen with him. Luckily that was a fantasy and he wasn't even sure if he'd gotten a file for a case on a wendigo, so who knew if they were real? Sure, he'd studied about them, but no one was really sure what they were. Maybe some day he'd be able to do a case on them with Scully. He didn't catch the last things Rodrick said as he accidentally zoned out again, snapping his attention back to his drummer friend.

"That's true. I try to be a good roommate." He beamed a smile and went to his fridge to get a bottle of water, suddenly feeling very thirsty. He opened the gap and practically chugged it down, the cool liquid feeling nice against his dry and raspy throat. "I think sneaking out would result in me, I dunno, being arrested or something? Or maybe being sued. That would be bad. But maybe one of our wendigo children could be a lawyer and help me out." He paused, listening to Rodrick continue. "Well that's fine with me then. I'll take note that if I ever get kicked out, which I'm surprised I haven't been already, that your van would be a good option."

Mulder smiled warmly what what Rodrick said. "Mhm. We can definitely agree on that!" He watched as his friend then suddenly turned to head towards the door, the feeling of wanting Rodrick to leave pushed out of the way, replaced by a sort of disappointed feeling. "Oh, sure. And you don't annoy me! Just come by whenever, you know, you are staying here." He got this odd feeling inside, he couldn't really explain it... warm and fuzzy maybe. Like he wanted to give Rodrick a hug. But obviously that wouldn't happen, Mulder was pretty weird about personal space and such. He only hugged people when he himself was upset and right now, that wasn't the case because Rodrick was making him feel better. "I'll see you later then, Roddy boy. Have fun practicing."

RODRICK  
Rodrick slowly opens the door as he listens to Mulder's chatter that replies to everything he's said. A goofy smile makes its way on his lips when he knows the other male can't see it as he rocks on the heels of his worn down shoes and laughs. Despite everything that happened yesterday, he feels a soft, genuine happiness in his chest. Somewhat replacing his shriveling heart that was still there. "Nah nah. Tooth and Claw are decent names for //now//. We can think about it for a while. After all we aren't even married yet! This is just talk for the future!" The drummer reassures somewhat, agreeing with what the FBI agent said a bit. "Aha. I hope not! But yeah, English is something we have to teach them. Along with writing? And if that fails we can do sign language!"  
Ah, he could see it now. Their little wendigo children using their long, slim fingers to communicate. Or maybe they didn't have those fingers? He didn't know. Rodrick never cared much for wendigo before he met the other. 

"Rephrase that," Rodrick suggested as he rolled his eyes playfully. "You //are// a good roommate! I mean, surprisingly, I haven't been offered by anyone to sleep over at their place! Despite my friends and everyone else I knew!" A soft anger rose in his chest but he just blinked his eyes a lot to draw it away. "I mean you don't know how amazing you are! Like seriously, im pretty lucky to have you as a roommate.." Opening the door wider, Rodrick Heffley stepped out a bit and then looked a Mulder chuckling nervously. As much as he joked around and has been serious with his new friend, saying what he just did took a bit of pride. Ouch. "I just hope I can re-pay you somehow.." Saying those words he did his signature smirk. And hearing Mulder talk about their children made his heart swell, though he paid no mind to it. "Wow what kinda parent are you? Already making expectations to our children! The nerve! But yeah, they could try. One of them being a lawyer would help me out too. A lot.."

Once again he nodded at what Mulder said. He was a bit surprised the guy hadn't been kicked out either. But then again he was part of the FBI. Though he didn't comment about his lovely van anymore, he really hoped Fox knew he could stay in it whenever he wanted. The Heffley then chuckled at the words the brown-haired male had said. "Now don't think im leaving! Ill be around the block! My whole drumset is in the back of my van. I can play it whenever!" Then just to tease and be dramatic; Rodrick narrowed his eyes and gasped. "Or maybe I won't! Who knows!" It wasn't as good as the things he could've said, but his mind was hazy so he didn't have much. 

"Any-hoo, ill leave now. Don't miss me to much! And if you need me-" Right in the middle of closing the door he paused, "Wait. Did I ever give you my phone number?" Then Rodrick shook his head and hands. "No no, nevermind. I should be back soon! Don't miss me to much babe!" After those words he shut the door softly and made his way to his van. Thoughts a bit clouded as he unlocked the thing and hopped in.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't catch much else of what Rodrick said, that disappointment still tugging at his chest for whatever stupid ass reason. So he didn't really respond cause he didn't hear and blinked at his friend, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, no," he responded. "I don't have your number. But it's fine." He gave Rodrick another smile as he left, closing the door and leaving the FBI Agent alone inside. Mulder huffed and made his way to the bathroom, taking off his bloody clothes and throwing them on the floor without much care. He slipped into the shower and let the water run down his back, closing his eyes as he just thought of all the shit going on. The Smoking Man, Rodrick, Colin, Scully, The X-Files... it was a lot right now, and he sometimes wished it would all go away. Then again if it did he most likely wouldn't have any reason to be here and wouldn't be alive. So the X-Files was saving him but also hurting him. Oh well.

He eventually got out after about 20 minutes and put on his usual suit and pants and tie, realizing the shoes didn't exactly fit anymore but wasn't interested in getting any news ones. He sighed and opened the bathroom door, looking around in the darkness. Damn, it really was dark in here. The only real light was the fish tank. He walked over to the counter and clicked on the light, walking over to his kitchen until he was stopped dead in his tracks by a voice. His hazel eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw, curling his fingers in. 

"Hello, Fox. How are you?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has a panic attack. Something happens.

RODRICK  
Rodrick sat in the driver's seat that was filled with bits of food or lost napkins for a moment. Wondering if he should really pull around the block. Would his music be heard from his van? He snorted at himself and knew the answer. His father had always complained about his drumming and neighbors used to file complaints all the time. So obviously his friend would hear it. So all the tan skinned male could do was start the van and drive right to the end of the street and stop. He felt lazy, and his non-caring attitude came back as he unbuckled his seatbelt and just climbed into the back space. It was hard but he managed; and boy...Seeing the red drumset he has upgraded over the years made him smile. Feeling joy as he went over to it after picking up his drumsticks scattered on the carpeted van floor. 

He got his little seat and re-adjusted everything. Being a pick picky about it. Funny, people would always make fun of him for being like that about his drums. Though he drove recklessly he still cared deeply about them. Taking the sticks in his hand and plopping down in the seat he sigh, before starting out with simple exercises. Doing warm ups or whatnot as his mind wondered to a certain body he buried yesterday night. Fuck...He felt his warm up get more messy and violent and just louder when he thought about his temper. Vomit rose in his throat but he swallowed it back and flinched. 

Rodrick Heffley tried to remember he was a good person. He had problems...sure. But what was he supposed to do? Just let the asshole get away?! Maybe...he had been to violent. Let the past problems get in the way. Bashing that guys head in wasn't his plan. Ever. Seeing Mulder getting stabbed scared him. Made him upset because he was such a lovely person and ugh. Rodrick slammed on the drums harshly as he sneered and tried to listen to his rhythm. He was messing it all up! Just like he did now a days anyways. Suddenly the adult missed Greg, and Rowley, and everyone at home.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't want to turn around. In all honesty he would rather just ignore him, walk out the door, and leave like he hadn't even heard him. But the FBI Agent knew that wasn't going to work. If the Smoking Man came to his house he knew it was important, even if that old fucker just spilled bullshit or tried to brainwash him. He drew in a small breath and slowly turned around, glaring at the man that sat in the shadows, most of his whole body covered by the darkness. A cigarette was perched in his hand, his glowing eyes looking ambitious against his face. Mulder twisted his face into a scowl as he watched the man. "What the fuck do you want?" he spit, his voice dripping with venom.

"I don't know why you're being so aggressive," TSM (I'm too lazy to put The Smoking Man rip) responded calmly, standing up and slowly moving toward Mulder. The FBI Agent took a few steps back and held his hand close to his gun, which didn't seem to even faze TSM.

"You're smoking in my apartment." Mulder hissed, feeling anger boil in his chest. "Put your stupid cigarette out or I'm not even going to listen to whatever you have to say."

"My. I didn't know you were so biased against smoking." TSM gave Mulder an amused look before dropping his cigarette on the ground, putting it out by crushing it with the front of his shoe. He raised his eyes back to the FBI agent, furrowing his brows. "Just, look, son—"

"Don't fucking call me son you fucking asshole," Mulder spat.

"Okay, okay," TSM responded. "Just- how about you-"

"How about you fuck off away from my life, you old fag?" Mulder was so pissed now he couldn't even control his filter. Any insult toward the other man made him feel a little better about the situation, so he honestly didn't give a fuck.

"Just listen."

Mulder hesitated, taking another small step back. A sigh was released from his lips, his face falling blank. "Fine."

RODRICK  
Rodrick finally gave up on his warm ups. Realizing he was to pissed off and just...so unsure of himself to think properly. Or act...properly. Having all this thinking time wasn't helping him as he shivered when he realized he hid a fucking body because he //killed// a goddamn person. And for what? Mulder? At the time he thought it was for his friend...but he had also did it because he was mad he didn't have control over anything. His band...his love life..his own money! It made him pissed and he hit and swung to get rid of it.  
Anger usually ran threw him. Rodrick had even bullied Greg due to his issue and took his anger out whenever he could. Infecting other people and insulting everyone. Though when he left his 'perfect' little home he actually got better. Controlled it more. Rodrick finally didn't have to be like that anymore because there was no other people that pissed him off! Until his bandmates went from his friends to manipulating assholes. 

Almost seeing red as he remembered his fucking ex's smug face after their rustle on the floor, he stood up quickly. Kicking that little seat and letting it rattle against the back wall of his white van. There must be something else he could do! Maybe go back to Mulder...? No no...Suddenly he felt a weird feeling about seeing the agent again. Like he didn't want to. The body once again flashed in his mind and Rodrick Heffley felt a strong urge to just leave and run away. Go home somehow. Without saying goodbye. And then...

A ringtone alarmed him as he almost jumped and bumped his head on the ceiling. A hiss escaped his lips as he frowned and stumbled out of his van. Not caring who it was, he swiftly took his phone out of his pocket and accepted. Pressing it to his ear as he slammed the sliding door shut and snarled at ongoing people that passed him. "What the fuck do you want?" Suddenly he felt like sixteen again. His voice vile and cold; and he felt numb. 

"Rodrick? Honey?"

MULDER  
The Smoking Man looked smug, like he'd won whatever there was to win, and held his head up higher like he was the shit or something. Mulder scowled to himself but forced himself to listen to whatever this guy had to say. "Okay, I said fine. Tell me what you came here to say before I beat your ass." 

TSM chuckled lightly but it didn't amuse Mulder one bit. His patience was wearing thin. "I came to ask you for a favor, actually, Fox."

Mulder let out a hoarse laugh, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. "Wow, you really are more of an idiot than I thought you were. Jump through the window while I'm gone." He turned on his heels and began to make his way toward the door, his hand placed on the knob until TSM voice's stopped him, a breath leaving Mulder's jaws. "It's about Samantha."

He was frozen in his spot, like his feet were stuck in the ground, flinching when he heard his sister's name. He screwed his eyes shut and reopened them when he turned around, staring at the man. "..what is it?" he finally whispered.

"There's a military base not too far from here," TSM began as he grabbed another cigarette from his pack and began to smoke but Mulder didn't even care, he was too dazed to notice. "Samantha's diary is in one of the houses. I need you to bring it back to me." The older man shrugged. "Plus, I think it'll help give you a little more faith." Mulder's throat went dry as he blinked at TSM, biting his inner cheek as his eyes flitted to the ground. He so badly wanted to tell him no; to fuck off and never ask him for a favor again. But... this involved Samantha. It would actually help him understand what happened in his past.. whether she was really abducted or not, or if it was all a fantasy. He felt his body shake as he finally turned his gaze back to TSM, a frown tugging at his lips. "Okay, old man.. I'll find her diary for you."

RODRICK  
At first Rodrick paused and drowned out what was happening around him. But his anger didn't go away, in fact, hearing his mother's voice wasn't helping at all. "What? What do you want? What's with all these calls and messages?" While replying bitterly into the phone he leaned against his white van and glared at the apartments around.  
His mother sighed; and seemed to pause before deciding what to say. 

"Listen, Rodrick, I had been worried. Like any mother should. But I have something more dire to tell you.." Susan stated, as he tried to strain his hearing past her voice. The drummer tried to focus on the background noise. To hear Greg or Manny. His mother talked to him over the years, and his father on occasions, but Manny and the little brother he missed? Not at all. He's never heard a peep from Gregory since he left. 

Rodrick refrained from asking about him though. It was a cycle, he acted like he didn't care and his mother would stay out of his brother issues. "Yea yea mom. Whatever. Just- get to the point!" His voice was scratchy as he realized he felt sick. Oh well, he grunted, at least he wasn't seeing dead bodies anymore. 

Usually his mother wasn't a blunt person. But she had raised him somewhat to know he usually hated when others beated around the bush. "Your dad's father, your grandpa, is dying..." The drummer's eyes went wide, he paused. Eyebrows rising and his heart almost stopping. What the hell. What the hell. Rodrick couldn't do anything as he waited for more information. His stomach felt like some dude just kicked him there and then violently took his heart from his chest.  
He didn't care to much for grandpa dying. But he knew //Greg// did. 

"I know...this is a lot to take in. But he was admitted to the hospital yesterday...He is definitely going to pass soon. In about two days.." Susan paused again. "He really wants you to come down and just see him Rodrick, Greg needs you too. He wont admit it but I can tell..."

MULDER  
Mulder felt bile rise in his throat when The Smoking Man walked past him without any further comments, striding out the door like he owned the place. The FBI Agent stood in his spot for minutes, what seemed liked hours to him, before he finally summoned the energy to make his way out the door and close it behind him. TSM was long gone by now but Mulder didn't care. All he cared about was his sister, honestly. And the pain hit him right in the heart, his eyes fuzzy as he made his way into his car. His muscles felt like they weren't even there, like he didn't have the strength to move his arms to the steering wheel. He took in another breath and stepped on the gas, swerving into the road and speeding toward wherever he was going. He forgot. And then remembered. Fish food. Or whatever. He didn't exactly care at this point. He'd rather have a kitten than stupid fish but hey, he was close to broke so he couldn't exactly complain. He wouldn't admit that though. But his lack of working wasn't making his life much easier, especially financially. It was a miracle he was able to pay his bills on time.

As he drove past different restaurants and shopping places his eyes always strained toward the bars. He forced his eyes back on the road, trying not to think of alcohol. But it had strangely enough become an addiction ever since Scully had gotten with Collin. He never used to drink, not like he did now... but he only got drunk to numb the pain. Emotionally usually. But with his stupid wound stinging under his jacket he could honestly use some numbing, especially with all the shit going on. He snickered, feeling the emotion cause his throat to burn. No wonder he never cried, he suppressed all the sadness when it was about to be released so he could fuck himself up more. He didn't care though. He just wanted a drink.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt his throat dry up and close on him, his heart practically collapsing as he tried to understand. To resistor these horrible words. Greg was a sore subject. And...fuck, his dying grandfather wanted him home?! The eldest Heffley child almost laughs because he bets...he bets his grandfather would want nothing to do with him if he knew that he had slaughtered a man.  
So all the drummer can do is stay leaning against the van as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Mom, fuck...You have got to be shitting me! There is nothing else to say! You're lying-"

The usually calm voice cut him off. Sounding irritated and upset, as if she couldn't believe her own son wouldn't believe her. "Now you listen to me Rodrick Heffley; I get it. You're living the life as a rockstar...trust me when I say I get it!" He bit his lip, no she didn't. She didn't know the half of it. Of the shit he had to take....the drugs he did...everything. She didn't know. "But this family needs you. Be there for us. Please. Its all I ask!" Her voice went from strict to pleading. 

Suddenly his hands started shaking violently. His whole body felt like it was on the verge of shutting down and just breaking into pieces, in broad daylight with everyone here...Rodrick felt panic. He didn't have the money to get back! He killed someone! There was someone after Mulder!  
A voice scolded him. Saying that Mulder didn't even matter. He was just some dude he somewhat got along with. The FBI agent flooded his mind and he shrunk back; what would he do? Rodrick sucked at these things. So all he did was let out a "god damn it!" and hung up as he threw his phone to the floor in a fit of anger. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck!" Some people looked at him weirdly but didn't seem to mind much as he tore at his black locks before grabbing his even more destroyed phone. He wanted to throw it down again. Rodrick felt angry tears in his eyes as he slammed open the driver's seat before closing the door.  
He wanted to die.

MULDER  
Mulder felt his heart crumple and drove by the bars, forcing himself not to think about that. He peeled into a parking spot in Pet Smart, walking in and looking for fish food with his dark hazel eyes. He didn't even know where it was, he was just sort of wandering the halls at this point, looking at whatever he could find around him. He walked past the cats and stared at them longingly, wishing he could bring one home. He gritted his teeth and finally found the stupid food, buying it and hopping back in his car, throwing the bag in the back.

The FBI Agent stared at the sky for a long time, not turning the car on, not moving or anything. He thought about Samantha, what The Smoking Man had said about her disappearance. If she had a diary, how could she have been abducted by... aliens? Was his whole life a lie? Had he made a memory to block what had really happened, something that would better suit what /he/ wanted to have happened? He did wonder, and that wondering broke him from the inside out. Because if that was the truth then he'd started the X-Files with Diana Fowley for no reason. He'd had the faith and belief in extraterrestrials for no reason. He could've been a great FBI Agent; he scored so well on his tests and everyone had loved him before he'd started the X-Files.

But now? He hated the X-Files more than ever and didn't want to return to work again.

RODRICK  
Rodrick did what he did best, he turned on his van and listened to the engine before driving away and he just circled the neighborhood. Not wanting to go back to Mulder's or play his drums or...anything! His jaw was clenched and his hands were gripping the creaky wheel with all his might, turning his slightly bruised knuckles white as he stepped on the gas dangerously. His pocket burned because his phone was in it and he was scared. What should he do?! He- he had no money!  
Plus, despite Susan's words, the drummer wasn't dumb. He knew that Greg would hate seeing him. Their relationship had never been the best or the most stable, ever, it had always been complicated and it depended on how they felt that day. "Ugh, not what I wanted-"

The topic about his grandpa bounced around his pounding head as he quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away the slight tears before he grabbed the wheel again. While as a teen he never cared much for the old guy; he had never been his favorite anyways; that doesn't mean he couldn't feel like this. His heart ached and he felt shitty. Rodrick wanted to go back but he didn't want his return to be like this! He wanted to come back at his own time to show he grew up and can handle everything now. Prove he isn't that asshole teenager that could sleep his days away.  
Though Rodrick remembered how he acted on the phone...And he winced as he sniffled. Maybe he didn't change as much as he thought he did.

MULDER  
Mulder felt his body begin to shake, his heart pumping heavily against his chest. He rubbed his eyes to try and wipe the tears away but it just wasn't working. Visible crying had never been the FBI Agent's thing. He'd rather hurt on the inside than show it, but he knew that wasn't healthy. Mulder leaned his head back and inhaled deeply, just wanting it all to stop. Why was it when something good was happening that it was fucked up again? From people like The Smoking Man. The brown-haired man felt his heart ache and he narrowed his eyes, peeling out of the parking lot and speeding toward the nearest bar. Well, the bar he usually went to, where he and Rodrick met.

He parked his car sort of crooked but didn't care, hopping out and keeping his head low as he threw his arms to open the doors. His eyes flickered over to the seats on the bar and he walked over, slipping into one. "Just give me something that'll hit hard," he mumbled, not looking at the bartender. But the guy only nodded kindly and went to make a drink. Mulder didn't care at this point. He examined the area around him, maybe watching people instead of being inside his own head 24/7. There weren't too many folks in here actually, just a few scattered here and there. He heard a glass set down by his arm and nodded at the bartender, taking a quick swig of some of the drink. It tasted horrible and bitter, Mulder grimacing at the disgusting taste, but it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to get drunk and forget everything.

RODRICK  
"So where are you going?" 

Rodrick had been sitting in some rotting parking lot for a while as he had leaned his driver seat back and rested his feet on his dumb wheel. His eyes were once again closed as he had his arms folded on his small stomach, head tilted to keep his broken to hell cell phone near his hear. The guy he was talking to, or well girl for that matter, was an old friend of his. Maple, as he remembers. The Heffley had wanted to bang her at his party, Greg's first one, and it didn't work out. But at least they talked sometimes. "Ah I don't fucking care! Ya know where I would love to be? In the grave," He huffed out; feeling a hollow feeling in his stomach as he hadn't eaten much or drank anything. Every since he found out he couldn't stop shaking or cussing.  
A snort came from the other side of the phone, one that was unattractive for a girl like Maple. "Now don't be goin' all suicidal on me Heffley!" A pause as he kept quiet, making the girl speak up again. "And I don't know, why don't you do what you always do and go to some bar, asshole?"

"Huh. Not a bad idea actually.." Rodrick took a moment to relax as he moved himself to sit up, making his seat go back with a grunt as he grabbed the wheel again. Everything felt slow as he turned on his van and start off again. "I just...don't know what to do? I feel shitty.." Idle conversation as he blinked; glancing around for some sort of bar. Despite his usual reckless driving...he didn't feel anything. No thrill; no happiness; no nothing. Maybe life had finally gotten a fucking good kick out of him. Breaking Rodrick Heffley! What an accomplishment! Not only did he lose his friends, he lost his brothers, his parents, and now his grandfather. To be honest hearing Maple was surprising. Why was she here? Maybe he should call up Sam again...For maybe a comfort thing? 

Maple seemed busy, "Sorry- Ack stop Sasha! I gotta go! Sorry ya feel shitty Rod! See ya-" Damn, she hung up on him.. Not like he cared, he sneered as he parked the van and hopped out. Almost falling everywhere since he forgot he had a seatbelt on. "Fucking hazard!" The drummer quickly unbuckled it as he slammed his door; heading towards whatever bar with his hands rubbing at his red eyes. Trying to sooth away the redness. Maybe he could blame it on weed? Yeah; reasonable excuse. 

Rodrick Heffley entered the bar and pushed past a few people. His usually happy and cocky aura now something dark and rather unwanted. Seeing some asshole bartender he waltzed over. Narrowing his eyes as he exaimed the drinks they had. "Oh well; guess I can waste some..." He only had a dollar or two, enough to buy him some lousy shot. Shifting his hips he slid some money over as he pointed at what he wanted. Before glancing behind him; at the few people there. Usually he would mingle, but right now all he wanted to do was drink and go get high somehow.

MULDER  
Mulder was turned back around so he didn't see Rodrick walk in, but he clearly noticed his friend when he sat down several chairs away. He perked up a little but frowned when he realized that... something was wrong. But he didn't know what. /That makes two of us./ He opened his jaws to say something but the sudden feeling of being unwanted overwhelmed him. He closed his jaws and stared at Rodrick for a few seconds longer before returning his gaze to his drink, which didn't even seem appetizing now. He felt like throwing up. Kind of. No, no... he just felt disgusting inside. He couldn't really explain it, but it was like he wanted to just crumple up in a ball and die. News that his whole life could have possibly been led by a lie wasn't very inviting, and he felt so horrible. Maybe dying wouldn't be terrible at the moment.

But there was Rodrick. If not for his black-haired friend, he definitely would've killed himself a long time ago. Before he even met the rockstar he'd been planning it, but something changed after that night... after the night that Rodrick saved him in the alley right next to the bar. He felt a flutter of hope, /like he could finally trust someone./ Scully was gone, Skinner was gone, Diana left him and the X-Files... and he wasn't sure Diana was exactly good for him. She manipulated him several times and had always had the FBI Agent hooked around her finger. Mulder was a bit happy she had broken up with him, but the hurt was still there, even though that had probably happened a little less than a decade ago. He bit his lip and felt the tears returning so he finished his drink and lifted his hand to call the bartender. "Yeah, just get me whatever this was."

RODRICK  
Rodrick waited as he crossed his arms and rested his head on them. Only his neck and messy hair showing as he waited for the bartender to set his shitty shot down. While he listened to others talk he wondered about how hurt Greg was. Was Rowley with him? If he could be...Rodrick would be there too. Maybe not right by his brother but at least in the hospital. Just to offer comfort if the kid needed it. Then again Gregory had never exactly needed anything from him; he had friends and good parents for that. The black haired male was snapped away when he heard glass being set in front of him. Shifting so his dark eyes peeked out of his arms; he stared at the drink. Watching bubbles and foam circle around the brown liquor as his mind drifted from his horrible situation to what happened last night. 

"Thanks.." He moved his hand out to pull the glass closer to him; like he was seeking comfort from the dumb drink. Though he made no move to drink it as his lips were pressed into a firm line as he moved his finger around the glass. Not thinking much at all surprisingly until he heard something so familiar which caused his head to snap up. He didn't believe it was him at first. Had no reason to. Until he turned a bit and saw his new found friend a few chairs away, calling to the bartender about some drink. Rodrick stared in shock. Looking worried as he noticed something that looked similar to tears in Mulder's eyes, which hurt him a lot more then he wanted. Flinching back as if he had been burned, Rodrick Heffley bit his bottom lip. Considering that he should reach out and maybe hug the poor guy...but he didn't. Turning his head back to his drink as he felt more empty. He wanted to be a mute for a bit...

MULDER  
Mulder could feel Rodrick's eyes boring into him. He forced himself not to look that way, his hands beginning to violently shake as he set the drink down on the counter again. He tried to swallow the fear and whatever was rising up his throat but he couldn't. It was like bile but worse. Mulder felt sweat dripping down his face and tried to wipe it off but it was like it didn't even do anything. His heartbeat was the only thing he heard in his ears, the male biting his inner cheek to stop a heavy sob from making its way out of his jaws. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. He hated this. He wanted to die. He wished he would've killed himself because honestly ANYTHING WAS BETTER THAN HAVING A PANIC ATTACK IN PUBLIC. Mulder really would have talked to Rodrick IF THIS SHIT HADN'T FUCKING HAPPENED. He hated his life. He hated everything. He'd been through so much fucking shit he didn't even know how he was FUCKING ALIVE. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. He just wanted his sister back. He wanted her back so badly. He felt like a child again with no parents, no sister to take care of him even if he was older. The grief ripped his heart open and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK." He slammed his hand down on the glass and broke it into a million shards. His mind shut down, it was almost like his muscles couldn't move as he stared at what he did. Violent violent violent violent. 

He was away. Nothing felt real, like he was living in a haze. He stood to his feet, trembling harshly, and looked over at Rodrick for a few long seconds before turning to the shocked bartender. "I'll pay for this shit later." His voice sort of broke but he hoped he hid it well enough. He rushed off into the bathroom and threw some dumbass out of the way. "Get the fuck out will you?" he hissed through clenched teeth. The man took one look at his FBI badge and ran. Mulder was alone in the bathroom now, thank god, but the panic attack was still growing worse. FUCK FUCK FUCK! He hated himself. Maybe he should just die right now.

RODRICK  
If anything he hadn't expected to hear a yell or to hear a thud, Rodrick's eyes easily snapped back to the sound. For some reason his throat felt like it closed up when he saw that Mulder had broke his glass with his hand. That had to hurt, why would he do that, doesn't he know doing shit like that will get him no where? Rodrick then realized he wasn't one to scold, so all he did was watch the other with a concerned look. Suddenly he felt his hands shaking again as he couldn't help but wonder if Mulder needed some bandages for his hands or...Maybe a joke or a flirt? Seeing him like this really fucking hurt. It added a lot onto his already shitty day! Though he still gazed as the male stood up, obviously trembling, and he flinched again when the FBI agent looked at him. Feeling shy as he felt his cheeks flush as he turned away. Taking his shot and downing it as he couldn't stop hearing the other's voice dancing around in his head. 

Seeing someone like that was scary. The fact it was Mulder is probably what made it hurt worse though, he wanted to do nothing more then reach out and hug him. "Dumbass..." That's what him and Mulder both were, a dumbass. Always hurting others or hurting themselves. What's the point of him killing someone just for Mulder to hurt himself? The drummer knew somewhat the brown haired male had just been mad...upset..maybe. But he was a bit reckless it seemed. Rodrick sighed as he kept his lips pressed against the rim of his glass, feeling shaken up as he wondered if he should just leave the other's life for good. His heart tugged at the thought of being on the road again, and not getting to joke around with the only good person in his life. He felt tears find its way to the corner of his already red eyes as he felt pressure. "Shit!"

MULDER  
Mulder quickly locked himself in one of the stalls and just felt the salty tears run down his cheeks, sobs leaving his jaws as he buried his face in his hands, falling to the floor with his back up against the side of the stall. He fell to the floor and curled up in a ball because yes, that's how petty he was and how much he felt like a child right now. He couldn't remember the last time he had an anxiety attack. Maybe when he saw Samantha... more tears fell when he thought about her. He hated the way The Smoking Man had tricked him, made an adult Samantha come back and pretend to be real... he'd wanted to believe so bad, and he had. Scully told him it wasn't true, but he just couldn't listen to his partner because he was crying tears of happiness as he buried his face in Samantha's neck and sobbed because he had missed her all his life and had been looking for her. He had wanted to tell her everything, but she seemed disinterested... she was trying to escape something. Mulder remembered his father- another strike of grief hit the FBI Agent's heart at his memory- telling him that if this wasn't real then it would break his mother. And it had, because she wasn't really his sister. She was a clone, only there to destroy the alien bounty hunter that wanted to rid the world of cross-breeds of aliens and humans, which clones were. And she left. The Smoking Man had lied, so who said he wasn't again? What if there was no diary? What if he was leading Mulder straight into his military trap? But was it really worth the chance not getting to see what happened to Samantha if she hadn't been abducted by aliens, right out the window of his own house, him sharing wide-eyed at her from his bed as she floated from the window... He didn't know what to do, and it broke him every time he thought about it.

Mulder then felt very, very stupid, and very embarrassed. He was having a panic attack- right in front of his fucking best friend and the whole bar. He knew this derealization was a symptom of anxiety attacks for some people but he wished that wasn't the case, because he felt crazy. Like he didn't know who he was anymore. He couldn't hear anything besides his beating heart, not even the cries that were slowly toning down as he stopped thinking about Samantha and his parents and the past. He was shutting down. It was like a fog in front of him... he couldn't see, he couldn't think straight. He wasn't even sure if he could hear himself, yet alone feel whatever he was touching. All his five senses were down. The only thing he knew was working was his pumping heart, that was in his throat and strangling him from the inside. He took a breath, squinting his hazel eyes shut tightly. Mulder needed to stop. He needed to get Rodrick...

RODRICK  
Rodrick knew he had to go in there, there wasn't really another choice. Well there was but he had to be a good friend. Despite everything telling him he should let Mulder be and go back to his van to drive around some more; another part told him that leaving the FBI agent here would //kill// him. So he decided to take a deep breath and scoot his chair back, thanking the bartender as he slowly took his walk of shame to the bathroom. Feeling lightheaded due to fear; for what he didn't know. Maybe the fact Mulder seemed so upset it just scared the fuck outta him. Sure he was bad off when he talked about Colin or the guy got stabbed but this..? It seemed like a panic attack, which he had no idea how to deal with.  
The drummer ran his hand through his hair again before sighing and going inside the bathroom. After this, he would ignore Mulder for a while, sleep and cry and just calm down. This was crazy, he shouldn't be-

"Holy shit..." His eyes snapped down as he heard breathing and practically jumped at seeing the state his best fucking friend was in. It was obvious he had been crying and he looked anything but good..Just seeing him like that- Fuck he would do anything to not see Mulder like that again. The brown haired male didn't deserve this. What happened? Was it something he did? "Fuck fuck fuck, god babe, what's wrong?" The wild male bent down in front of the other as he exaimed him, feeling his heart pound rapidly till it was almost all he could hear in his ears.  
"Did Colin do something? Is your wound okay? What...what about your hand?" As much as he wanted to be alone he felt horrible, reaching out despite his mind telling him to as he grabbed Mulder's hand. Searching it for any signs of horrible injuries before he sighed, and shook his head as he let it go. "Jesus, you will be the death of me," Rodrick groaned out as he scooted closer, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Mulder was...something all right. And he really needed him to be okay...Really bad.

MULDER  
Mulder hardly heard Rodrick. He just wanted to lay there forever, maybe shrivel up into nothing and float away with the wind carrying him, not having to worry about anyone or anything. He wished that would happen, because anything would be better than this torture. Another cry left his lips as he felt Rodrick, not knowing what came over him when he hugged his friend, wrapping his arms around his body and burying his face into his shoulder. He felt like this was the whole thing with Samantha again. Maybe Rodrick wasn't real. Maybe this was all the Smoking Man, manipulating him to join his side or get captured and thrown into prison for the rest of his days for crossing a military base. He'd done it before but... he didn't know if he could bear hearing if Rodrick wasn't real, just some clone or something. He knew that wasn't it though. His friend /felt/ real, even by Mulder just holding him now. Or Rodrick holding him, he wasn't really sure either way. But the way he talked to Mulder, the emotions he held, the charm, the flirting... everything was so human, something that could never be acted as a clone. He had to stop being so paranoid. Rodrick was real, so was he. 

The FBI Agent felt himself become calmer in Rodrick's presence. He smelled nice, and was really warm and welcoming. Mulder was still trembling and sweating and was probably staining his friend's shirt with tears but he didn't care for once... he just wanted Rodrick here. He seriously felt like a child, maybe this was all fake and just a nightmare. And then he'd wake up and be able to see Samantha again. But this wasn't a dream... sadly this was real. He could never come up with someone as great and amazing and wonderful as Rodrick. He wasn't capable of doing that. Rodrick was a gift from God, if he believed in what Christians believed in, he wasn't quite sure though... but following their religion, his rockstar friend was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Fuck.... if he wasn't such a coward he'd tell Rodrick he loved him so much..

RODRICK  
Rodrick had frowned at hearing the cry from Mulder, feeling terrible because such a brave man was so hurt. It wasn't fair to him, but those thoughts went away quickly when the brown haired male grabbed him and forced them into an embrace. Feeling the other male's head in his shoulder made him gasp softly; hands automatically going to the FBI agent's back as he clutched onto the fabric. He sat there for a moment not really understanding what was happening. All he could get through his hazy mind was that his best friend needed comfort now...How though? He sucked at this, lacked in this department, but he felt like crying because he was failing Fox. "Shhh...S-shhh...Look...Just uh, breath okay? Like in and out softly.." Rodrick adjusted them so that Mulder was more of in his lap, though they were still hugging eachother as he hummed and rocked them a bit. Trying to do what his mother did it Manny when he would freak out and bawl.  
"Mulder...Just, im sorry. If I did something im so sorry I never want to hurt you, okay?" 

Though it definitely, probably, wasn't appropriate; Rodrick pulled back a bit to plant a soft kiss on Mulder's head, feeling the brown hair against his lips before he pulled away and sighed. His whole body wanted to shut down, it actually already was, all he could understand was that this man needed him and oh fuck- did it make him want to do anything to make Mulder feel better. While he had always been a charmer, he meant what he said to the FBI agent about how special he was. Scully was so blind to not realize she had such a perfect, fucking handsome ass man in front of her that would do anything for her. She was so lucky; and dare Rodrick say he felt a bit of jealousy. Though he thought nothing of it as he kept the broken agent close, squeezing him tight because he honestly enjoyed this. He didn't want to let Mulder go; ever. Selfish, he knew, but this felt amazing and the drummer only wished they were in a better place then some bar bathroom.  
"Shh~"

MULDER  
Mulder tried to catch his words, but the fog was getting thicker around his head and was clouding all judgement. His thoughts ran like a computer going hyperactive, one after the other and nonstop connecting between events and just... all the shit going on in his life. It was like a story- HIS story- played on repeat in his mind. His sister, his parents, school, the Bureau, Diana and Skinner, The X-Files, Scully, The Smoking Man, Krycek, Collin.... Rodrick. Rodrick was the person that stuck out the most, even more than Scully. He realized he'd been moved to another position, not having the real strength in his muscles to move. His eyes burned from the tears and he tried to breathe but it ended up turning into a sort of rattling wheeze in his chest. His side was beginning to hurt but that was the least of his concern. At least it distracted a bit from the shutdown he was going through. Anything to distract...

Mulder looked up into Rodrick's eyes, feeling pain rip through his body like lightning bolts. He gritted his teeth but honestly didn't know what kind of pain caused it... it didn't matter. He was here with Rodrick, no matter where it was, and that's all that mattered to him. Rodrick cared. He still cared. And that caused Mulder's heart to lurch and his mind to completely shut down. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. The panic attack was so bad he seemed out of control of his own body. It was extremely hard to gain back the weight in his bones and create the strength to move away, or hug Rodrick again, anything... he just wanted to be here with his best friend. Mulder felt his heartbeat in his ears as he stared into Rodrick's eyes for a little longer, studying them intently as something clicked. It was simple in his mind, but horrible to him on the outside. He wanted to stop himself, he wanted to pull back and fucking just kill himself instead of do this, but it happened. Mulder wanted to black out and never wake up again.

Mulder reached forward and kissed Rodrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship is real, people.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

RODRICK  
Rodrick just sat there, listening Mulder try and breathe as he felt his heart crumble every second of it, holding the male so close as he really felt the need to just kiss him all over his face and promise him it would get better. Though he just hugged him; making sure Mulder was perfectly comfortable in his lap as he would sometimes nuzzle into the brown-haired male's lovely neck. Then again everything about Mulder was perfect. Not only his body, which is what attracted him in the first place, but he had an interesting mind that Rodrick would love to spend forever to figure out. Never once did he suspect he would meet an FBI agent on his trip, one that didn't want to call the cops on him for something stupid he did. It was just- something - he needed Mulder a lot more then he wanted to admit. Though he knew; despite how desperate he was for it to not be true he knew.. Rodrick felt himself give out as he felt tears prick his eyes as he groaned in frustration. Why couldn't Scully do this? Why him? He had wanted to be moody and just be fucking a dick for once...  
But his selfish side so quickly slid away when he saw Mulder, all broken, it made him feel horrible. Something had happened while he was gone because he was being a selfish prick. "Fuck...fuck.." A weird promise, but he swore to never leave the agent all along again. Even if that meant they both slept on the stupid water bed..

The thoughts paused again when he felt //his// fucking dorky agent shift and then the face was gone from his neck. It made him shiver a bit because he had enjoyed the warmth...Though he was still holding the other, so he couldn't really complain could he? Rodrick's eyes narrowed as he stared right back into Mulder's. What was up? "Mulder..? Yo? Y-ya okay-" His words didn't make it far when suddenly Mulder reached forward and kissed him. Fucking. Kissed. Him.

Everything kicked up again as his heart started to pump a lot more blood then it really should. His whole body felt like it was burning as he just tightened his hold on the handsome, lovely agent. The Heffley was stunned; sore eyes wide as he just sat there and...just felt another pair of lips on his. This usually isn't a surprising thing for the wannabe rockstar. Lips usually always found their way to his but....Fox Mulder's? Surely this was a sick fantasy. There was no way but-  
Ah, shit, he felt warm and welcomed and...This was amazing. So amazing and perfect, he was getting kissed by Mulder! By Mulder! So he couldn't help but pause; eyes closing softly as he just sat there, hugging the male as he pecked his lips. 

Then he pulled back, which was really fucking hard, and sighed, eyes still closed as he hummed. "Listen...Mulder.." What should he say? That he was a pussy? That he was gonna back out on some affection? "I really, really...want this but.." Rodrick paused, feeling his throat close up as he just decided to give him another quick peck again. The contact made him so fucking giddy as be pressed his lips to Mulder's amazing ones again but it was only for a while as he pulled away. "You don't uh, really want this okay? Trust me.."

MULDER  
Blots of electricity shot through Mulder's body again but it wasn't because of pain. It was /warmth/. Warmth spread through his broken body and mended everything that had split. His heart returned to its normal speed and felt like it had stitched up completely. He was still shaking, but now he wasn't even sure if it was from the anxiety attack or from... what had just happened. Mulder hadn't expected this. In his mind, he'd seen Rodrick jerk away like he was a disgusting human... and just shun him away for what he did. For an action he couldn't really control and still couldn't wrap his brain around. The FBI Agent couldn't help but bite his lip in anticipation of what Rodrick would say. He read his reaction as thoroughly as he could, but even Mulder wasn't sure if it was true or just a mask put on to make the brown-haired man feel okay about what he'd just done. He was holding onto Rodrick's hand to keep him steady and control his heartbeat and he just looked into his friend's- best friend's- eyes. And he saw warmth. He saw something he'd never seen- a welcoming sign. A sign that he was alright... that he had maybe even done the right thing... and that's what shocked Mulder the most.

He heard what Rodrick said and pain warped through his body at his friend's words. He lifted himself up and again hugged Rodrick, tight, maybe even as tight as possible like he was being taken away forever, and shook his head. "N-No, Rodrick... I do...." He couldn't even control what he was saying at this point. He really hoped to god it was true, even if a creeping sense of dread and guilt and disgust made its way into his swelling heart. "I.... I love you. Please..."

RODRICK  
Everything was falling apart around Rodrick as he held back from the urge to kiss Mulder again, he couldn't help the urge, he really loved those lips already and the fact...The fact that he didn't kiss the other male first was surprising. He looked at Mulder with such affection, such admiration he felt like crying because he really loved him. Which wasn't fucking fair! He wasn't ready! Not after Frank! Ugh, but he couldn't help it, seeing the FBI agent looking at him made him want to sob because his heart was aching. This wasn't what he expected. Not after him killing some guy, not after Mulder getting stabbed, not after anything really..His plan was to get out, and maybe help his best friend to get the girl. The girl.  
A sharp pain hit his chest as he sucked in a breath due to how hard it hurt, fuck, Mulder probably wanted Scully. Tears once again made its way to his red swollen eyes as he quickly rubbed it away. No, he didn't care about how much he wanted to hold Fox and just kiss on him, he was going to do this right. For once he wouldn't be selfish. 

Heart crying out for more affection he swallowed a lump in his throat, Rodrick bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of what to say. His plan was easily destroyed when Mulder looked so hurt by his words, and when the brown haired male hugged him again. Rodrick couldn't stop shaking as he wished he had the strength to push the other away, fuck fuck fuck. Suddenly his hands moved on its on as one patted the other's back, the other running through Mulder's hair. Everything ached and Rodrick let out a shaky breath when he heard the //fake// confession. "M-Mulder, fuck im so sorry.." The drummer needed him and it hurt, everything crashed over him to fast and fuck he just wanted to cry and rest. "Goddamn it, listen to me okay? R-repeat after me.." Taking whatever strength he had he pulled away and stared into Mulder's eyes. "You don't love me," Rodrick shook his head, pleading with the agent. "Easy right?"

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know what he was doing. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind right now and he himself didn't know which one was real, which was true in his heart. He knew this felt wrong, but he looked deep into Rodrick's eyes and wanted to cry out in sadness to see him like this. Because of /him./ Mulder couldn't believe he was doing this! No no no no no.... what's happening? Please, this isn't me. What about Scully? His heart wrenched when he thought about her. How could he give up his love for her for Rodrick? Did he really love Rodrick? FUCK! This wasn't fair! Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he stop it? When he'd said these things, it was like he was watching his body from afar... he wasn't in control. This was the anxiety talking. Mulder suddenly grew very uncomfortable in the arms of Rodrick, the urge for personal space kicking in. PUSH HIM AWAY! But he didn't. He hurt too much, his whole body from the panic attack he'd had and from seeing Rodrick like this... he couldn't move, physically he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. And that felt like defeat. A defeat so strong he honest to god wished he was just dead like he'd planned to be days ago.

Mulder listened to what his- to what Rodrick- had to say. He didn't know what to call him anymore. They'd just kissed. /Kissed./ Fuck he wanted to just hide and feel like shit forever because THIS WAS NOT FAIR. The FBI Agent tried to force himself to think of a response, maybe not even respond at all, but the words came tumbling out before he could stop them: "Rodrick, p-please listen to me..." His voice broke, tears welling in his eyes. FUCK! STOP! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE MANIPULATING HIM! STOP, PLEASE! "I do love you... really, I do. You're so amazing... I've never met anyone like you in my life. When I say I love you I mean it Rodrick. I love you so much." He paused. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

RODRICK  
"Oh god..." Rodrick breathed in as much air as he could, feeling like shit as he tried his best to keep holding back. Sure, he would love to kiss Mulder and do whatever, but this guy was so broken and drunk...He wouldn't do that to him. That would make him such a shitty...horrible friend. The black haired male just kept the other in his lap as he tried to not feel guilty when he looked into Mulder's teary eyes. "Fuck I- Mulder please I just," What could he say to make it better? Just like he always did he would fuck it up. A more selfish thought shoved its way in as he actually considered it. The Heffley could easily admit his..feelings hopefully, making the agent feel better, and then they could go back to Mulder's place and cuddle. Or not. It was worth a try though right?  
Licking his lips he tried not to think about the kiss, "Fox Mulder, listen, you are...amazing okay? P-please don't think im lying when I say this!" A nervous laugh escaped his lips, something to try and lighten this mood, to make the other relax. The words the brown haired male uttered bounced around in his head as he felt his face flush, and his heart pound horribly loud. This wasn't what he wanted. Not at all. Somehow he still manages to fuck up the best thing that happened to him on this dumb trip. 

"The uh, kiss I thought was...I dunno. But Ive been kissed a lot okay-" Realizing how bad that sounded he winced, before shaking his head. "So I just assumed you were horny or something. I dunno. I really don't know....But, ah, Mulder I...I love you too damn it! Though you are..really in a bad spot right now. I can't try and kiss you like this," Maybe he should try and be more affectionate? Didn't that help people? It had to right? The drummer glanced at Mulder with cautious eyes before pressing a soft kiss on the other male's nose, and then a few on his cheek before he pulled back. "So y-yeah..I love you a lot too, because you aren't an asshole. Or anything like that.."  A smile graced his face.

MULDER  
Mulder listened to what Rodrick had to say, quietly shaking his head and trying to hold his friend's hand. He hated himself. "I know. Shit is happening... but it's okay. I have you at least." He smiled when Rodrick kissed him a few times but shuddered on the inside. WHY WAS HE DOING THIS. He wanted to throw himself off a cliff so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do after all of this. Then Rodrick wouldn't have to be hurt by him, which he knew would inevitably happen some day. Shouldn't he do it sooner than later? No, he was too much of a coward. He couldn't even say 'but... I don't really love you.' Or would that be a lie too? Mulder didn't know. He wanted to cry more and just fucking die and then life would be fine and he'd be happy. But no, life was shit and he could never be happy BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING SMOKING MAN. He actually wanted to throw that old fucker off a cliff then join him later. Maybe Collin too, but Mulder wouldn't do that because he couldn't hurt Scully. /Scully./ His heart ached, pain ripping through his body at even the thought of her. How could he be... in love, if he was with Rodrick... with two people? And... one female and one male? That would never be accepted, not by anyone... and he hated it, because if it was true, then he'd know something was fucking wrong with him and no one might understand. And then he'd be alone again, like he always was, but it was all a cycle, with him causing all the problems. So maybe ridding the world of his shit wasn't that bad. Saving others was more important than helping himself. Shit- he didn't give a fuck about himself. He just cared about Rodrick, Scully, and Skinner... Samantha of course, if she was alive... but his mother and father were dead. He didn't have much family. So he wasn't sure if anyone would miss him too much.

"I try not to be an asshole," he murmured, trying to hold himself closer to Rodrick even though he was screaming in his head NO STOP YOU DICK FUCK OFF YOU'RE A TERRIBLE HUMAN KILL YOURSELF ALREADY and hugged him once again.

RODRICK  
Rodrick snickered and nodded in understanding, oh how he knew shit has been happening. For once in his life days have been going by so fast he could barely keep track! The whole grandpa thing...Mulder getting stabbed...Sam..And even him killing someone was something that was so hazy now. Then this whole thing wasn't what he planned to do with his night. He was going to get drunk, be an asshole, go to Mulder's place and just sleep wherever while he felt like crap all day until it would blow over. The whole 'cool, hot friend kisses you and says they love you' wasn't what he wanted, or maybe he did, but Rodrick would rather lay back and deal with more important things then a relationship. For once. "Things have been extra shitty, huh? I mean, my mom was Christian so she always talked about how life is a test or whatever." His lips twitched into a smile at his words as he rolled his eyes, forcing his body to relax as he pictured a normal situation. Fox was drunk and obviously upset, he had reached out or whatever for affection, and now he was confused. The drummer decided he could easily help the agent with this little thing, it was the least he could do for kissing him back...Which was bad. Mulder didn't get what he was doing. But it was hard to //not// return affection when that's what he did to everyone that gave him it. Things were hard and his heart still ached, but as he heard the brown haired male murmur and felt the other hug him again he sighed and relaxed immediately. 

"Well good job babe! You aren't an asshole in my eyes, and trust me, I've seen some assholes," The messy haired male hummed as he wrapped his arms around the other again. Though using his hand to find the other's hand and he held it, squeezing it softly. "But listen, you are in a pretty bad uh, place? Im guessing something happened while I was gone playing drums. Sorry, I should've stayed." The Heffley felt his breath hitch as he remembered his mother's urgent call but he forced it down.

MULDER  
Mulder did listen intently, trying to catch what he said but that haze was back and he was just so exhausted. From everything today. And he didn't even realize his hand was bleeding, he hadn't felt it until the stinging of glass in his hand until now. But it honestly didn't matter. What mattered was how to fix this thing with Rodrick... he'd fucked up, bad, and he honestly had no idea how to fix it. For once he wished he could go back and time and change something, because this had to be the most embarrassing and horrid and disgusting thing he'd ever done. But he wouldn't tell that. If Rodrick was being truthful, which Mulder didn't know because his guard was down and he wasn't being too observant at the moment, then the FBI Agent knew he'd hurt his friend bad. He wasn't sure if he could live with that guilt piled on top of everything else. But he did at least make an attempt to respond. "Well, I'm ready for this test to be over," Mulder huffed. He wondered if he was drunk. He didn't feel like it, so he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Maybe he was crazy.

After hugging him Mulder did notice Rodrick relax, one thing he could finally catch onto. Maybe he wasn't making Rodrick uncomfortable.. maybe he was, did it really matter at this point? They were this far into this shit and there wasn't really any backing out, no matter how embarrassed Mulder felt. However he let a fake chuckle slide from his lips. "Assholes will be assholes I guess." He felt Rodrick squeeze his hand and didn't know if it warmed him or iced him over. "No, it's fine," he quickly replied, eyes darkening. "It really wasn't much. Don't say sorry, really." He smiled at his friend, not knowing what to do this close to someone else. Much less another /man/. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Mulder jumped, his heart pounding through his chest. He could feel it and hear it, the fear of someone catching them and making fun of him too hard not to listen to. "HEY! People need to piss. Get the hell out will you? If not I'm calling the cops."

RODRICK  
"Tests suck, I always fail at them if im gonna be honest here! They're just so...blah!" Rodrick grinned as he pulled back a bit to make a silly face at Mulder when he said the last word to add on to the sentence. He took a moment to realize that at least things were more calmed down, and Mulder seemed to be better to as they just kept still in their embrace. Hopefully the other male was okay with this...if not-  
A loud pounding at the dumb door made him jump just like his best friend, or friend...Or maybe just Mulder. This whole kiss probably ruined their friendship anyways. The thought of that made him frown as his eyes darkened more, he could only hope the male he cared about didn't remember this tomorrow. Rodrick moved Mulder away with a sigh as he then lifted himself up by gripping onto the sink. "Yeah yeah dickwad. We're coming, let us clean our asses first!" The drummer huffed.

Glancing back at Mulder his gaze softened again at seeing how scared he looked. Why? They were only- The whole thing came back as his cheeks flushed again. "Oh Mulder.." Another sigh escaped as he tried to ignore how much he missed being that close to Mulder, being in his arms had felt nice, it wasn't fake or anything..The tan male smiled at the agent as he offered a hand, raising an eyebrow at him. "Lets go bro, those people are getting really jealous of our love~" As much as it was a joke, the whole love thing stuck with him. This was confusing, it made him upset and frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. Why couldn't he be in control of his own life for once?! So many questions and no answers, it made his shoulders slump as he felt defeated. A little voice chimes in that it could be worse, he could be dead or alone, so at least someone liked him up there enough to give him Mulder..Even for a bit. Something in him made him what to tell the other all his amazing traits, but that would be for later. When they were out of this bathroom.

MULDER  
The FBI Agent smiled back up at Rodrick at seeing his face and what he said. "Haha yeah... I'm not the biggest fan either." That wasn't really true. He did fairly well in school and in the training academy. His chest tightened as he watched his friend stand up and respond to whoever was yelling at them. Mulder felt anxiety shoot through his whole body. "Y-Yeah, we're coming," he sort of echoed, but not in the tone Rodrick had. He was surprised he could even speak back to someone else besides his black-haired friend... especially someone who was pounding at the door. Then he remembered he /was/ an FBI Agent and shouldn't be scared. But he still was, for whatever reason that was.

He didn't even hear Rodrick say his name, too intent on leaving to glance over at him. Mulder nodded at his proclamation, laughing lightly as he followed his friend, opening the door and staring at the angry bartender who he thought he'd liked before. Guess things changed. "Thanks for finally coming out," the guy growled, whipping around and returning to behind the bar. Mulder shuddered, wondering if that had any hidden meaning behind it. He didn't keep thinking about it though and made his way out the doors, relieved to feel the cool air hitting his skin. He waited for Rodrick but felt the urge to hop in his car and drive off a cliff. Wouldn't that be nice.

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched Mulder head out before him as he strayed behind a bit, glaring at the rude ass bartender who went back behind the bar. If only he had worn eyeliner, his former bandmates had always said he looked threatening with it on, it matched his hair and clothes or something along the sorts. A pang hit his chest as he tried to hold back a wheeze, he didn't need to think about Frank or them right now...All he had to do was go outside and go back to the place he was staying at. Pushing through the doors he shivered at the air; goosebumps racing up his arms as he folded them and tried to give himself heat. Man, after the whole phone call he forgotten he changed his attire in the back of his van. Leaving behind his leather jacket and was now just wearing a dark grey shirt and also changed his jeans to sweatpants.  
"That was fun, huh?" The drummer teased as he nudged the agent, though it was quick due to him not wanting to feel the urge to hold the other guy anymore. 

He easily spotted his van and narrowed his eyes. "So what are we doing? Going back to your place? No offense, and don't take this as me playing the 'possessive boyfriend or anything," Rodrick chuckled at his own little joke as he turned to look at the agent again. "But I don't wanna have you be alone. And your hand is bleeding. Im not a doctor, but uh, im sure I can help with that?" At the moment he didn't want Scully to be dragged into this mess. If he was being honest, looking her in the eye after him and Mulder just kissed and held eachother would be hard. Just thinking about what happened in the bathroom made his heart hurt and his brain overwork. They were at war with eachother because of what happened and fuck, he didn't know what to do. The Heffley felt as if everything was on his shoulders as he stared at Mulder helplessly, it sucked. It all did. But after this, after taking care of his brown haired companion, he could worry about himself. Maybe..

MULDER  
Mulder rolled his hazel eyes at Rodrick's sarcasm. "Yeah, very. Let's go do it again." His voice was also sarcastic as he made his way toward his friend's van and examined it for a while, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. He thought for a few seconds at what Rodrick said, not really knowing what to do actually. I mean he probably needed to help his hand and re-bandage his other wound but at the moment that didn't really matter. Mulder also was so used to Rodrick's flirts he didn't even react at his statement. And he didn't want to say anything more than he needed to. He felt so awkward and so horrible and wanted this all to end. "Uhh... I mean I have some stuff at my apartment cause y'know, Scully.... Scully doesn't trust me to not hurt myself and whatnot." It was hard to say her name. "And she sort of showed me how to heal my own wound so I can treat it myself." He smiled a bit. "Thanks though." Slamming his head through a brick wall seemed ideal.

He pondered for a few seconds longer before a sigh left his jaws. "Look I- I don't want to burden you anymore. Just take me home, I'll be okay." He wanted to be as far away from Rodrick as possible right now. Just to think of what had just happened. "Like I said I can treat my own wound. And I can take my car too..." The longing for a drink left him now. He wouldn't come back here anytime soon. Mulder sort of felt like throwing up but hey, he wouldn't do that. Yet.

RODRICK  
Rodrick breathed in the fresh air as he tried to take in Mulder's words, feeling as if he caused this whole thing somehow. He always fucked up with keeping friends anyway, he knew how this would go, they would try to keep the friendship...it wouldn't work...they would slowly drift off and soon Fox Mulder would be nothing but a hazy memory. "With all the trouble you get into, I would make sure a doctor was with you at all times!" Watching the agent exaime his shitty van he rocked on his heels, trying to hold back to heartache and the sick feeling in his stomach. It wasn't the liquor he drunk that made him sick, it was what happened and how he handled their situation back there. The Heffley failed. Again. Hopefully sometime later his soon to be lost friend would forgive him for being like that. While he didn't think about harming himself, bringing someone down emotionally seemed pretty fun. To bad his former bandmates were his former bandmates. Spike and Fern had always been fun to beat down. 

Without knowing it, his eyes had drifted to his sneakers, but once he heard Mulder again he looked up and his mouth formed into an 'O'. "Uh, yeah, I guess...Yeah, um," Feeling at a lost for words he narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he glanced back at the other male's car. "If y-you wanna do that, no problem. As long as your cool or whatnot I guess im fine, I worry, that stunt you pulled in there was a bit scary. Just know im here for you..." Feeling awkward he scratched at his chin and quickly added, "T-though I understand if you want to be alone and all that jazz. I actually can go stay at Sam's house if you need some time alone to night, he's been wanting to talk anyways.." Fuck, was bringing up Sam a good idea? He hoped so; Mulder probably needed time alone anyway. This was the part where they would drift away..He sucked in another breath as he tried to hold back any emotions or tears.

MULDER  
He tipped his head to the side a bit. "Yeah, haha... it would be nice for that to happen. I probably need it." Mulder shrugged. "But luckily I'm not dying or anything." He felt his heart speed up and his palms become sweaty. If he hadn't had his stupid fucking panic attack none of this would've happened. He would be fine, Rodrick would be fine, there wouldn't be this... whatever the fuck, awkwardness THAT HE FUCKING CAUSED. Mulder tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that maybe Rodrick didn't even care. Didn't he do this a lot? Why was the FBI Agent any different? That made him feel a little better at least. "Yeah I'm fine with it." He smiled a bit at Rodrick, trying to at least comfort his friend... however he could really. "Yeah I know. I-I'm... I'm sorry." He felt his cheeks flush and wanted to die at Rodrick's statement about his stunt. "I guess I'm a little drunk I don't know." FUCK you aren't making it better dumbass just shut the fuck up. "And... whatever you want is okay. I understand if, yeah... you don't really want to be around me."

Mulder scratched his head, wondering if there was anything else to do. He felt so guilty and awkward he knew he just had to ask for something else. At least to make things less tense or whatever... he hoped he hadn't upset Rodrick because that's honestly the last thing he wanted. "Uh, I don't think I- I have your number." He scrambled. "It's, uh-- just incase anything happens and you need to call me or I need to call you but yeah just, if that's okay." He ducked his head a bit, hearing how his voice had gone from slow to fast. He hated anxiety.

RODRICK  
"Thank god you aren't dying, after you getting stabbed? I think I've seen enough!" The drummer giggled as he kicked some pebbles on the ground with his feet, feeling weird as he tried to realize what had happened. Things for complicated so quick that he couldn't even try to fix it. The thought of how easy things had been before the whole 'night on the town' just stung so much to think about. Rodrick wondered if he could've stopped all this....Guilt ate him as he tried to get the other male's words though his slow brain. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't...don't be sorry! Its okay, I don't hate you, I mean...Even if I really wanted to hate you for some stupid reason...I doubt I could. Anyone who hates you has a mental illness Mulder~" The words kinda slipped out without him even thinking, and he almost wanted to die because wow, he wasn't making this any better.  
Swallowing a lump in his throat he shook his head, "Oh no, I wanna be around you...Just I think you need some time. If ya don't I can still come over. I don't wanna pressure you into being around me or anything.." Rubbing his arms he tried to feel better, comfort himself in a way. 

Realizing he was dragging out this goodbye, he sent a quick, warm smile as he started to walk towards his van to go see if Sam was awake. Or interested for that matter. Though he easily stopped when he heard the FBI agent ask for something. Pausing, he wondered why on earth Mulder wanted his number, its not like they would be friends anymore anyways, but he turned and chuckled. "Ah I see, nice trick. I gotta use it sometime to get numbers now!" He stuffed his hand in his pocket, sticking out his tongue as he tried to find something to write on. A napkin, the one with Sam's number, eh whatever. "Here lemme just-" Pulling out a pen he tried his best to write the digits on the paper, though he broke through it a lot. "SHIT okay, it sucks, but I hope you can read it...Here!"

MULDER  
Mulder didn't reply to much of what Rodrick said, not having the energy to and not really knowing what to say at this point. When he felt awkward in situations he ran, no matter if he'd caused it or not. This was one of those situations. He did nod at Rodrick's response to his apology, feeling a little better he'd even taken it... Mulder wasn't sure if he would have, but then again he and Rodrick were very different people. And to think they'd only known each other a few days and he had- Mulder stopped himself, not wanting to think of that. He realized Rodrick said yes and blushed a little more. He wasn't too sure why. "Thanks.. and it wasn't really a trick. I was being... you know, sincere that... I just want to make sure you're okay and stuff. And I'm home if you ever need anything you know." He smiled a little, taking the napkin and stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks Rodrick. I'll see you when you get back." 

Mulder turned and didn't say much else as he headed into his car, sliding in and closing the door. He sat there for a few moments before he just started crying. A lot. He honestly couldn't help it and the thought of dying was still so fresh and new on his mind and it was so much more appealing than going through this shit. Mulder tried to think of any steep cliffs nearby but none came to him, even though his home was a pretty woody area. He eventually drove off and toward his apartment or whatever, wanting to topple over and fall asleep. That would be nice, sleeping was amazing when you didn't have to think of shit. And right now? That would serve as a really fucking awesome break because the disgust clouding around his heart was so godawful and he just felt horrible about himself. Maybe he should just keep the glass shards in his hand. A little physical pain would be better than the shit he was thinking of. And it's not like he put the glass there so there wasn't much for "self harm" or whatever the fuck. He just didn't want to pull it out, he... okay well he did cause it but he was angry and anxious.

RODRICK  
Rodrick nodded, "Yeah...See you too. Stay safe!" He called out, hesitating as he watched Mulder get into his car before he finally forced himself to move towards his van again. The whole walk to his driver's door was painful, it was the most intense thing he had done in his life and he didn't know why. Reaching the door he gripped the handle and opened it, hopping in and closing it as he quickly started his car. While grabbing the wheel, his dark eyes finally noticed how badly he was shaking, and he didn't understand until he felt something wet fall on his exposed arms. Oh. "Fuck..." It dawned on him that he was actually crying, or at least letting tears fall out of his sore eyes. As much as he hoped he didn't know why, he did. The fact that he wasn't going to Mulder's place hurt, the fact he felt so awkward around his best friend- his former best friend hurt. "Stupid emotions and shit. What the hell, I need to man up.." Trying to hold back noises of distress he wiped at his eyes as he pulled off and drove away without glancing back. Though some part of him felt like it was missing; like he left it there with the agent. Realizing he sounded like a dumbass, he scowled and shook his head, dialing the number he needed as he drove to the place. 

After an hour almost, the drummer arrived at Sam's house. Which he was welcomed to stay at, for tonight anyways. He was surprised when the small blonde man opened his door and smirked at him.  
"Couldn't stay gone for long huh? I knew it-" Sam paused as Rodrick just stared at him, blinking as if he didn't even know what to say. "Rodrick? Fine, nevermind. Lets go inside. Im not really in the mood tonight, but you can still stay here and sleep with me on my bed." 

Jumping at the offer he finally forced a laugh, which sounded a lot more hollow and meaningless then he wanted. "Fuck yeah! You're the bomb Sam!" Not really, he still preferred Mulder over him. A lot more, because he really liked the agent. Trying to stop thinking about Mulder, he got out and closed his doors before waltzing in behind Sam into the house. He looked around as his 'friend' offered him food and new clothes or even a shower since he stunk, but he just declined. Rodrick was beat, his eyes were lidded and his heart felt like it couldn't even function right. Being around Sam right now wasn't exciting or it didn't make him happy or giddy. He really //missed// Mulder. And he hadn't even been gone from the brown haired male an entire night! Rodrick went to the bedroom, Sam not following due to him wanting to stay up, and closed the door behind him. Stripping himself of his shirt and jeans and shoes as he flopped onto the bed and sighed sadly. 

What could he do? Nothing really, even if Mulder was the one who kissed him first...He felt like he could do something to help mend this awkwardness away. Maybe this was karma? Due to him neglecting his family...Life gave him a sample of something he could have before whisking is away. The Heffley rubbed at his eyes as he tried to close them. Cuddling into the pillows as he covered himself in the soft, red blankets. Mind clouded as he tried to force it to stop; he soon got close to a nice rest. Though all he could think about was the FBI agent and how awesome their kiss had been.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex comes after Rodrick. Mulder finds him.

MULDER  
Mulder eventually made it to his apartment and flung open the door, closing it behind him with dark, sort of bloodshot eyes and letting out a sigh. He didn't bother locking the door, he didn't give a fuck. And he examined his hand but couldn't even feel the glass at this point. Whatever. Mulder placed his gun on the table next to him and laid on the couch, not wanting to deal with the bed. He loved this couch, and ever since his mystery water bed had arrived, that's where he slept. It wasn't a bad couch, really, and it was just comfortable and nice. His bed felt cold and unwelcoming, and right now he didn't want that. Plus he was freezing suddenly. He wondered if he was getting sick from an infection or something but wasn't too sure. He wasn't going to overreact. Mulder remembered Rodrick's number and quickly put it in his phone using his good hand, putting it down and staring blankly at the wall. He let his injured hand rest on the side and used his other to sort of prop his head up like a pillow.

Mulder was afraid that Rodrick would never want to come over again. It's not like he would, because if he'd been his friend in that situation he would've run and left Washington long ago. That's what Rodrick should do before he got hurt. Mulder was disappointed he'd gotten attached to someone else, and Rodrick did help and make him feel good, but now he had someone else to fuck up and another reason not to die. But the FBI Agent didn't really want to think anymore so he screwed his eyes shut and forced his mind to shut down. It wasn't possible to feel worse than he did, so there was no point in trying to. Eventually Mulder drifted into a peaceful sleep, and all thoughts left his mind. At least for a while.

RODRICK  
Rodrick slid on his shirt and pants as he listened to Sam as the poor blonde bickered on the phone with his boss or something of the sort. It made him laugh as he rubbed his tired eyes, the one thing he loved about being a rockstar was that he could be his own boss.  
"Ugh! Whatever Phil! If that even is your real name!" Sam grunted as he turned to see him leaving and the small male quickly hung up on his angry boss. "Whoa? You leaving so soon?"  
The drummer shrugged as he chuckled when Sam wrapped his arms around him for a quick hug. "Ah, shit, yeah I am a bit busy. If you want though, I can get some food from the store if I can borrow your money?" Sam snorted but agreed, throwing his credit card to Rodrick who just barely caught it. 

"Well see you when you get back I guess. Im gonna go lay down.." The blonde haired male yawned as he turned away, Rodrick watching him with a smirk before heading outside the house. Getting back in his trusty van he started the damned thing and headed to the closest store. Why he would try his best to get things Sam liked, Rodrick would definitely sneak a few things in for him. Maybe even get more gas, lord knows his van needed it. Arriving at the store the black haired male stumbled out as he groaned, feeling shitty all of a sudden as he walked towards the store. Despite being close to the front doors; something or someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
"Hey?! What the fuck?! Get off of me!" The grip tightened as he felt his arms get folded behind his back and he grunted as he kicked. Looking around he tried to spot anyone; but it dawned on him that this store was a small one, and it was so early...no one was here. "SHIT! I said GET OFF-"

Whatever wanted him so fucking bad easily cornered him in the small little section between an abandoned candy shop and the small store. Rodrick whined when he was thrown to the ground, feeling pain on his already fucked back. 

Eyes squeezed shut, face confronted to one of pain, he soon opened his eyes and felt his heart drop from his chest. "Frank...?" Rodrick felt a sudden panic as he tried to crawl away, looking around to find some sort of weapon. He had never been good at just fist fighting, but Frank was great at that, and from experience he knew his ex was great at biting too.  
Frank smirked and easily grabbed his leg to drag him closer again, making the drummer snarl as he reached out to claw at the hand. "Hey dumbass! Oh how I wanted to see you again! Our last chat didn't go so well, huh?" The long haired male let go of Rodrick's leg, but before he could do anything, Frank's boot slammed right into his stomach. Rodrick let out a cry as he felt vomit and race into his throat, making him gag as he tried to swallow the vile taste back down. Frank then laughed and stepped on his arm, pushing down as the drummer let out a yelp of pain. 

Rodrick's free hand reached over as he tried to haul it off, but realizing how much of a failure that was, he then reached over to bite the fuck out of it. Frank pulled away though, and with his face close to him, the book slammed into it sending Rodrick's head backwards as he grunted. Pain gripped at his face as he sent his hand flying to his cheek, it already bruising as he felt his nose drip a bit. Ow. What the fuck?! The adult looked at Frank with pure hatred, pausing to watch his ex before he tried to stand up. "A-asshole! Fuck...My fucking stomach and face..." Getting up hurt his whole body as he could barely focus. Vision blurry he tried to once again look for a weapon, not noticing Frank kneel near his caff until he felt a sharp object tearing into his skin. "FUCK!" The drummer easily went down as he clutched onto were to wound was, his eyes widening as tears started to form when he saw a knife..a //fucking knife// in his leg. 

"You're pretty useless without a weapon Rod. Has anyone told you that?" Frank chuckled darkly as he spat to the side.

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't slept much last night. Nightmares of Samantha continued to plague his mind to the point where he didn't even want to close his eyes. He watched the moon rise and fall, however many hours that was. And he'd maybe fallen asleep twice. But he felt so horrible and disgusting that every terrible thought was keeping him up and he was exhausted. Mulder finally got off the couch to make himself coffee but realized he was out. He really needed coffee or he was going to fucking kill someone. So he hopped in his car and was at the store right now, or the smallest store he could find and easily get in and out of. It was pretty early and not many others were here so that was a relief. The FBI Agent grabbed what he needed and quickly bought it with the little money he had left, nodding at the cashier and walking outside, squinting at the clouds covering the sky. At least it wasn't sunny, he hated the sun. As Mulder made his way to his car he heard something, like arguing and kicking or something. He had his gun on him and his badge so if need be, he could easily step in.

The brown-haired male noticed farther off someone holding another man down, forcefully kicking him and talking to him. Mulder didn't recognize either two and thought about just ignoring them, but the selfish thought was pushed away as he set down his groceries in the middle of a goddamn parking lot and made sure his badge was in his pocket. He held his hand close to his gun and when he reached closer, he could see blood and his eyes narrowed. The guy beating the other guy didn't seem to notice him. Yet. But Mulder was pretty quiet as he pulled out his gun and cocked the trigger. "Hey shitface, how about you back the fuck off before I blow your fucking brains out." He wasn't in the best mood and didn't give a shit about laying low on the cussing. He just wanted coffee. Was that so hard to get?

RODRICK  
Rodrick grumbled something under his breath as he looked at the knife lodged in his leg, fuck, how would he get that out? All he wanted to do was get his fucking friend food Jesus! "Fuck you too F-frank! What's this all about huh? Did Fern and Spike leave your ass?" A low laugh escaped his lips as he tried to sit up after seeing the angered expression on the dude's face. Though this shouldn't be funny, surely Frank would kill him...What a way to go too.  
"They didnt. I just wanted to fuck you up again, ya know like old times~" Frank then smirked again, shaking his head as he then grabbed the handle of the knife, Rodrick knew what he was about to do. "Stop wait-" Suddenly the thing was being pulled out of him and pain overwhelmed him quickly as he yelled and cried, trying to struggle away from Frank when the knife tore out flesh and skin before it was gone. Leaving a nice...bloody stab wound in its wake. 

"FUCK! W-WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK....shit ow..goddamn it!" Where was a branch when he needed one? Rodrick wept as he grabbed his bleeding leg, putting pressure on it as he tried to breath. But all that came out was shaky gasp and wheezes as Frank laughed at him. Shit, his friend finally got him back huh? "W...what? Ya gon-gonna kill m-me?" The Heffley breathed as he tried not to shake from pain, he was used to punches and bruises and cuts...but stab wounds? Not so much. The long haired male rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something, but paused quickly, turning around. Not that the drummer cared, all he did was stare at his bleeding leg, blood covering his hands as he sneered. His mind felt cloudy, kinda like it felt yesterday, and he just didnt get why shit was going down on him lately. "Ah....J-Jesus.." Letting out curses helped as he tried to wipe away his tears. Hopefully Frank just disappeared. 

Frank raised his eyebrow at the gun, "What are you? An agent? But sure, whatever, I had fun with him enough anyways.."

MULDER  
Mulder watched the long-haired man through narrowed eyes. The thing was, he didn't know much of what he could do. He didn't have handcuffs, didn't have his phone, didn't have much power because his left hand was bandaged from the glass, and he had a stab wound. And some bruises from Collin's gang but those were fading. So he didn't want to take his chances right now, even if he had a gun. And taking someone to jail when he wasn't a cop wasn't exactly fun. He was just a silly guy chasing little green men. Why did he care? He had no energy either, he could hardly even pick up the groceries. But he could take the other man to the hospital or something. He couldn't take care of someone else.

He still held the gun up and sneered at what the man said. "Yeah you dumb fuck, so get the fuck out of here before I shoot you in the leg and take you to fucking hell, also known as prison. I'm sure a stupid ass like you wouldn't even survive in there, so how about you scat before you make me even more pissed off." He was fuming and sort of taking his anger out on this guy. But frankly he deserved it, for beating up someone else. Mulder still wasn't sure who these two were, he hadn't even seen the victim, he was just trained on getting this abusive man away from the parking lot.

RODRICK  
"Yeah yeah, whatever ill leave now. See ya Rodrick!" Frank waved at the still traumatized male, who was still staring at his wound as it continued bleeding. With those words he shoved past Mulder as he made his way back where he came, happy that he actually won.  
Rodrick on the other hand would rather die, he put more pressure on his leg as he tried to breath evenly. He didnt hear whoever the fuck had stopped the abuse, but he clearly saw from his blurry vision Frank smirk and leave. Snapping somewhat out of it, he reached for the abandoned knife and tried to get up. Stupid on his part, as he felt a rush of intense pain and fell back down to the hard floor whining. "Ill fucking kill you Frank! I swear to god if I can't use my leg anymore I will fucking end you!" Maybe he was being overdramatic as he screamed at the now gone adult, but he had never been stabbed before. Unlike someone he knew, he didnt know what to do as he he shoved his face into his cut and hurting hands as he tried to calm down. 

Everything was so fucking sucky that he wished he never even had kicked Frank and the others out in the first place. Or that he stayed home. This had to be karma. First Mulder and now Frank? Please, all he wanted was a fucking break! How much more could some rockstar handle?! Not a lot...Not a lot at all. Then the asshole that 'saved' him or whatnot didnt even take his trashy ex to jail, what a sucky....No, he felt himself breath unevenly again. More pain as he felt tears fall again, this was such a horrible situation for him. He wanted his mother, or his father, maybe even Maple..Rodrick started to shake violently as he curled into a ball, resting his back against the store, brick wall as he cried. Ouch, his ego and pride was easily slipping down a drain because crying in front of some stranger sucked...But whatever. Whatever. Whatever.  
His hands were caked with nasty blood to him trying to stop the bleeding, now the wound only having trails of blood fall down his leg.

MULDER  
Mulder watched the man go with dark eyes, turning back to the man on the ground and nearly stumbling back in shock. His heart stopped, his jaws cracked open as he saw who it was. It was Rodrick. Rodrick, crying on the ground in a ball and Mulder's heart broke inside his chest. The empathy clouded all fear for him to run and leave his injured friend, which he probably would've done had it not been Rodrick. But it was Rodrick. And his rockstar friend had helped him over many occasions and he knew he had to do the same. He couldn't possibly live with any more guilt. Kneeling down a bit Mulder examined his wound and felt the bile rise in his throat. He hated wounds, he'd never wanted to be a doctor, unlike... Scully... and would rather die than do so. He could /not/ perform surgery or pull bullets out and whatnot. Now Mulder wasn't sure what to do with Rodrick. All he saw was a lot of blood and crying and his heart crumbled to the ground.

"Rodrick." He stared at his friend with worry, not wanting to touch him but the awkwardness left. Now he was just afraid that he may die or something. "Rodrick, hey, it's me Mulder. I-I'm here okay?" He sat on the ground, close to Rodrick but not too close just incase. He stared at his wound again and almost threw up. "D-Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

RODRICK  
At first he still couldn't hear whoever the fuck was talking to him due to his own breathing and sobs as he tried to overcome the pain. It was weird, but he tried to remember pain was only a feeling and that he could overcome it! He could! The blood felt nasty all over his legs, making his sweatpants all nasty as he tried to breath or something. Rodrick knew it was just a stab wound. Its not like he would die or anything...but he couldn't help but feel like he would. Funny, and he had made fun of Greg for being a drama queen.  
Then his mind started to become more clear as he heard a very familiar voice that made him freeze up. Oh god, life was seriously kidding him right? It had to be. If this was Mulder he would die from embarrassment. This wasn't looking good for the drummer and he tried to act like he hadn't been crying over a small stab wound. Sniffling he tried to retract all the snot that had tried to leave his nose as he wiped his eyes on his sweatpants.

"Ack..M-Mulder?" He almost winced at his own voice. It was cracked and nasty sounding and ugh, everything about him was nasty at the moment. The fact that his former best friend was going to see him after he cried like a baby really sucked. Maybe more then getting stabbed. "Ugh, h-hello, I didnt see ya there.." Rodrick moved his head away from his knees coughing violently as he heaved. It took a moment for his watery, red eyes to adjust but yup. Like he suspected. His FBI agent friend was sat on the ground close to him and staring at him with worry. The drummer sniffled again as he ran the back of his bloodied hand across his runny nose, wincing again when he felt a nasty bruise. "I uh...I.." Another cough, "Im fine..R-really. I just..I just kinda wanna die for a bit..t-thanks," A dry laugh left him as he felt his scratchy throat burn.

MULDER  
Mulder's intense fear grew in his stomach, his insides twisting into knots. He seriously wanted to throw up but refrained from doing that in front of an already hurt Rodrick. Tears clouded his vision to see his friend like this but he quickly blinked them away, not letting his sensitivity blind him to the situation. He wasn't even fucking hurt, he had to stop being such a pussy. But listening to Rodrick made his heart shatter into a million pieces. No one needed to even tell him that was a lie because it was very obvious it wasn't truthful. "I know. I guess fate wants us together or something, since we can't escape each other." His eyes gleamed and he scooted closer a little next to Rodrick, just trying to do what he did best in tense situations- make jokes to make them less tense. Or whatever. He paused, looking away for a few seconds before turning his gaze to Rodrick. "Rodrick, you aren't fine. You... maybe you need to go to a hospital or something. You just got fucking stabbed." He tried to hide the panicked edge to his voice but didn't know if that was possible.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was in this situation like... two nights ago." He shook his head, that wouldn't do shit. "Anyway... just don't die on me okay? Please let me take you to the hospital. I... don't really want to call Scully right now but I will if you absolutely need it because I CANNOT do anything for your wound I hate wounds and blood and yeah."

RODRICK  
"Ha..F-funny!" Rodrick chuckled dryly as he tried to steady his breathing, forcing himself to look at the wound again as he felt shock run through him. Did he really bleed that much? It had finally stopped, only some blood trickling down the flesh wound, but his pants leg was coated in blood. Frowning, he slowly pulled it up to exaime it as his eyes went wide. It was obviously bad, and there, but it wasn't as deathly as he thought. However he didn't notice how pale he looked; Rodrick wasn't used to losing some blood so it was obviously taking a toll on him. The black haired rockstar barely noticed his friend scooting closer to him as he pressed his fingers against the wound hissing. Fucking Frank! He should just fucking blow this godforsaken place and try to get back to his mother's to see his grandpa! Rodrick felt disgusting, he was bloody and now his cheeks were wet from tears. Suddenly his dark, red eyes snapped to Mulder and he looked alarmed. Huh, was he always this close? Hearing what his friend had to say he sighed and grumbled, trying to look cool as he folded his arms over his heaving chest as he breathed.  
"Look, t-thanks for caring. But I think ill be..." Vision became slightly blurry out of no where but he shook it off with a growl. "Fine.."

Rodrick listened to what his friend was saying as good as he could, mind clouded as black spots dotted his vision. "Oh....You were." A very violent image came to mind and he almost wished he had done that to Frank, the asshole deserved it. Making him cry and shit in front of Fox was embarrassing. Wasn't he suppose to keep his tough guy look? Then Scully's name came to him and he shook his head immediately. "No! Im fine! No Scully. And i don't want you to help with the wound...Or take me to the hospital. I wanna fucking rest for once.." The thought of seeing Scully made him feel queasy, not only did she tell him to bury the body, but yesterday he and Mulder had-  
Rodrick tried to not remember; face looking defeated.

MULDER  
Mulder guessed Rodrick didn't really think it was funny. Sweat dripped from his face and he realized he was getting closer so moved back a little, not too far though. He wasn't going to look at that stab wound however. The FBI Agent couldn't believe he was doing this. He was in the detective business and he couldn't even look at a wound. That was sad. Shaking those thoughts away Mulder watched his friend for another few seconds, waiting for him to say something. Finally Rodrick did but it wasn't the answer Mulder wanted, sadly. He knew Rodrick would say that though. He just had to figure out what to do. He couldn't exactly leave him here. "Yeah I fucking care, you're my best friend." He hesitated, realizing what he'd said made him embarrassed for whatever reason. They'd only known each other for a few days, how were "best friends" even possible from them in that short amount of time? "I-I mean I have some stuff at home, I.... I can try to look at it but I can't promise I won't throw myself out the window." He tasted that gross vomit again but forced it down. "But if you need to go somewhere just tell me. I'm not leaving you here."

The brown-haired man gulped and looked around. No one was really here still, it was early. He wasn't sure what time exactly. And Mulder still had his coffee shit in the parking lot but he didn't exactly care right now, Rodrick had gotten stabbed so being pissed in the morning wasn't a big deal. He listened to Rodrick and tried to pinpoint his tone. It didn't seem very inviting and Mulder suddenly felt horrible. "Y-Yeah..." He shouldn't have said that. Stupid. He flinched at his sort of outburst and nodded quickly, ducking his head as he stuffed his gun back in the holster. "Okay okay, yeah no Scully..." That was fine with him for now. "No hospital, just rest... well like I said I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Uh, Sam's, maybe? You can come back to the apartment- I totally understand if you don't want to because I wouldn't either- uh, no hospital so... I'm not sure where else."

RODRICK  
Rodrick blinked as he stared at the parking lot that was a bit away from him. His eyes weren't focused on Mulder really, but he did notice the FBI agent move back a little. The small hurt and yearning he felt at the action made him confused as he tried to not show any signs of caring; which he did well at despite a twitch of his lips. Oh well, looks like he caught some feelings too, great. Just fucking great! He had managed to somewhat forget about what happened yesterday night, but now being right near his friend was bringing it all back full force. His cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore the thoughts of Miller's endearing affections, which weren't true, or to ignore the kiss they had. It stung his brain and made his heart spin as he thought more and more about it, if he was honest, he could definitely go for a kiss right now..  
"Best friend h-huh?" A smile tugged at his lips, as he turned his head to stare at him with a glint in his dark eyes. "Nice to know, I love you too buttface~" A pause as he realized Mulder's confession as he then glanced away quickly. "Listen F-fox, how about you just take me back to your...your apartment and I can look at my own wound?" Black dots speckled his vision once again but he growled lowly and forced them away, his teary eyes having some more salty water drip from them as he didn't bother to wip them away. Thank god he didn't wear eyeliner.  
Hearing his friend again he sighed, taking a moment before scooting closer to the beloved FBI agent. "Okay, well I wanna go to your a-apartment...I somehow missed you the whole time I was at Sam's," The drummer smirked. 

The pain was still there, but it basically numbed his entire leg now as he glanced at the bloody wound and fabric. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair, not wanting bloody streaks in his wild locks. Or maybe the blood was all dried now; he couldn't tell. His agent friend spoke again and the Heffley hummed, "Why wouldn't I want to come back?" Rodrick knew why, but he felt like it was a shitty reason to leave Mulder. Especially when the agent was taking time out of his day to help his dumbass. As much as it hurt him; he knew Mulder didn't mean that confession or that kiss. It made him sad still..Like for a second he was hoping that it had all been true. Tensing up he wheezed again, not a single thought passing through him when he suddenly grabbed Mulder and hugged him tightly. Though around the stab wound he tried to not touch it. The drummer just sat there, arms thrown around the brown-haired male as he sighed, planting his face right into Mulder's neck. "I just..s-still can't believe he stabbed me!"  
Maybe hugging Mulder was a bad idea, the contact made him feel so much warmer to the point he felt extra dizzy, but he really needed a hug right now..From his cool best friend who he loved a lot.

MULDER  
Mulder smiled a bit at Rodrick's own smile. That made him feel a bit better. He sneered at the comment but only nodded his head when his friend continued. "Okay, that's... that's fine." He gulped, beginning to feel guilty. He couldn't have Rodrick work on his own wound. That just wasn't fair. But Mulder honestly wasn't sure he wouldn't faint but... he had to try at least, right? Maybe.. He lifted his head to find out how far his car was. It wasn't too far but obviously he'd have to help Rodrick get there. Mulder realized Rodrick moved closer and forced himself not to back away. "Really, now? Well... that's funny. Same with me." His breath was hitched as it caught in his throat, seeing his smirk brought uncontrollable emotions to his body. Fuck what was going on.

He shot a glance back at the wound and again forced himself to look away. Nope nope nope nope he was not looking at that. Mulder was actually surprised at Rodrick's question, guessing he'd easily known why. "Uh..." The FBI Agent scratched the back of his head. "You know, I-I guess I put you in danger a lot... and other stuff." He wasn't going to talk about their... kiss. Mulder almost threw Rodrick off when his friend hugged him but relaxed, his heart beating heavily in his chest. Right. A hug, not so bad. He made sure to hug Rodrick back and clenched his jaw when the black-haired man buried his face in his neck. "I know- I-I know. But he won't be coming back or else I'll shoot his face off." He wasn't going to promise because he actually wasn't sure whether or not the man would come back. And he still had no idea who it was but guessed Rodrick knew, so he wasn't going to push it.

"Okay, let's go, alright?" He pulled away slowly and gave Rodrick a reassuring smile before staggering to his trembling legs, still realizing how horrified he was at the sight of Rodrick injured like this. He wished he would've shot that other man. "Here, just grab onto me." He held his hand out and some of his body just to let Rodrick at least hold on to him.

RODRICK  
Rodrick sighed, trying to ignore the slight sting that had trembled up his leg when he had moved to hug Mulder. "A-aw, cool. Missing buddies, eh?" He laughed against the other male's throat, which felt weird so he had moved his head back a bit. His lips had touched Murder's skin; which wouldn't be a big deal if what had happened last night...hadn't happened. The drummer barely realized that his friend's breath had hitched due to him focusing on breathing in and out. Limbs shaking he listened to his friend speak and agreeing to his plan. "Thanks, im not really in the mood to fight with you about this..." The wound in his leg was still there, but it was once again covered by his pant leg. Only showing blood and not the short wound that his ex had inflicted on him moments before. The fact that Frank had did this to him was so surprising. Sure him and his former friend had always fought, but there had never been knifes involved. Nor did Frank try to hunt him down or whatever the fuck he just did a few minutes ago. Shit, his stomach felt horrible and his cheeks and jaw hurt. The Heffley wouldn't admit it outloud; but even his heart stung due to his ex's actions..It shouldn't have gotten this bad. 

"Mm.. I don't mind..you getting me in danger. I mean-" Another laugh left his scratchy throat as he pulled back a bit to smile at Mulder, narrowing his dark eyes a bit which betrayed unknown emotions he was still figuring out for the male. "You kinda just saved me. Which thanks; you didn't have to," The drummer sighed out. Though he heard Mulder again and rolled his eyes, still smiling as he really pictured Frank getting his face blown off by his friend and his gun. Something he really wanted to see, and also wanted to adviod at the same time. "Frank is an asshole ex, ill give him th-that much. But I hope its the last ill see of him. I didn't expect him to come after me anyways. Must be the Shit he's on.." Rodrick's eyes watched Mulder pull away slowly, moving as well.

The Heffley returned the smile as he hissed when he moved away from the agent. He tried to ignore how weird he felt, and the warmth he was now missing due to being away from Mulder's arms.. Deciding to lighten the mood, Rodrick licked his lips to wet them before trying to flirt. "Has anyone told you you're really warm? And comfortable? I m-mean, Jesus. Nice chest! You work out?" The black haired male winked at his friend as he glanced at the hand and what he was suppose to hold on to. A slight fear made its way up his hurting back, knowing how badly thus would hurt, but he took a glance at the smile again and decided he had to.  
"If you...think its what's best.." His shakey hands grabbed onto Mulder's, and he tried to haul himself off the dumb ground. Pain hit him quickly and he whined and cursed as he stumbled more into his brown haired companion. His lower lip quivered as he tried to hold back more tears, Jesus, this was hurting him so much more then he thought.

MULDER  
He nodded a bit. "Yeah, missing buddies... something like that." He was relieved when Rodrick pulled back and forced himself to think of other things besides their kiss. Mulder didn't want to even remember that. "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't fight with you anyway y'know..." He shrugged and continued to listen to his friend, wondering if Rodrick would mention the man without him having to ask. Well he wouldn't ask, but it would be helpful for some more information. He was actually surprised at Rodrick saying he didn't mind. He sure would've.. maybe, probably, Mulder wasn't actually sure. He shrugged once more, trying to brush it off. "Well I'm glad about that- I mean I really don't mean to get you in danger but with The Smoking Man and Krycek and everything, it's hard not to." Krycek. Fucking bastard. "And sure. I'm just glad I was over here. Running out of coffee sort of allowed me to help you." He snickered. "Really? I'm an FBI Agent, of course I had to. And if I'd have known it was you before I talked to that stupid fuck I would've done the same thing he did to you." Mulder was actually really angry about that man. Fuck him.

And /then/ it came. More information on... Frank, apparently. Ex boyfriend, apparently not a good one from what he'd done to Rodrick. "Ex, huh? Well he can stay the fuck away, doesn't matter who he was." The FBI Agent shook his head. "Just take your time, I don't want you getting even more hurt.." He really didn't want Rodrick injured more than he already was.. that would be bad for the both of them because then Mulder would have to do more for wounds and, well, you know how he felt about that. And he was apparently talking to himself like he was talking to another human so maybe he was crazy like he'd once thought he was. Then he heard Rodrick's flirt and chuckled. Good ol' Roddy boy. "Well, thank you. And no, not really. Not many people I hang around- which isn't a lot- you know, really compliment each other. Skinner is serious as hell and Scully is, well, Scully. And since the Smoking Man somehow finds the time to visit me 24/7 and spew his bullshit I guess you can say I hang around that-" He almost rambled on with really horrible cuss words but made sure not to, with Rodrick at least. "-that old fucker. So he's not exactly a flirt either, unlike you. So I guess you're special." Mulder smiled. "And I mean I run sometimes but... the job sort of pays off on its own. Chasing little green men is hard work."

He made sure to stay steady when Rodrick grabbed onto his arms and sort of caught him in a way, not wanting to let his friend fall. "Here, I got you, it's okay. You won't fall... you'll be laying down soon and we can get this all sorted out." Mulder wasn't exactly ready to do that. He noticed Rodrick looked like he was going to cry and the urge to hug him was almost too much to bear. "Hey, just focus on something else besides the pain, okay? It's all in your mind, it's just hurting because your brain wants you to know how injured you got and where it is and stuff. So, just think of other shit besides the wound." That's what he did usually, and it pretty much worked every time since he had a high pain tolerance already. Mulder took a small step forward, letting Rodrick lean on him to allow support. "Let's go at your own pace. And if you need I can get my car over here or carry you or something..."

RODRICK  
"Its okay, I mean I don't really care much. You can stop apologizing. You can't help all this crazy shit happening to you.." Rodrick paused, feeling bad that the agent went through all of this. Getting chased, getting stabbed, probably getting tortured too. He could barely handle this himself, and its only been a few days, he couldn't imagine how Mulder feels for how long he has been going through this. "I mean, I wish I could help more in someway. I feel bad seeing this crazy shit happening to you. You really don't deserve it," He shrugged his shoulders. The name Krycek didn't ring a bell to him, and some part of him wanted to ask who the dude was. Or girl. But he didn't want to bring up bad memories, which are sometimes very easy to trigger.  
"Ah im glad you were too. I doubt Frank would've...killed me.." Something twisted in his stomach as he pictured actually dying. By Frank too. "Um..but thanks a ton for being there. And wow, you would've stabbed his leg too? I would have loved to see that..but im glad you let him go. Aren't you not suppose to do that?"

Rodrick tried to readjust his position to one where he and Mulder were more comfortable. This reminded him closely of when he first saved Mulder from those goons in the alley, with a trashcan, and helped him to Scully. A low smile tugged at his lips as his brown eyes became a bit brighter with amusement. Then his dear friend spoke again and he narrowed his eyes, "Yea. Ex. I hope he does, he should, I mean I can't believe I dated him. Or was close friends with the guy.." Another weird feeling in his already nasty stomach bubbled and he felt sad once again. He hated remembering how happy he used to be, when he welcomed Frank and Fern and Spike into his band. Kicking out Chris and Ben in the progress. They did everything together. And the drummer had really liked, loved even, Frank. "Uh, I don't have to many exs. I don't know what to do with them. My other two were girls..."

Snapping away from his rather toxic thoughts of Frank, he nodded at his words. Finally regaining balance as he bit his lip, "Mm? Oh yeah, no problemo! Damn, sounds like some weird friendships.. " Not that they were bad people, despite the Smoking Man. The word special rang in his ears as he wondered why it stuck to him so much. It didn't matter, shouldn't matter, but it made him feel giddy anyways. "Special huh? You should really take me on a date first babe. Then we can talk about how amazing Rodrick Heffley is!" Feeding his ego felt nice even though he was in a fucked situation. Then at the term 'little green men' made his huff a laugh. "At least you get exercise. I barely did shit until I met you."

Feeling Mulder catch him was assuring as he leaned against the other, trying to get a decent position going again as he circled his arms around the other male's waist. Being close to him was amazing, but it made his heart thump horribly and his breath uneven. Moving to where he was more behind Mulder felt better. "I know..im trying...but I haven't been stabbed before. It fucking hurts.." The tan skinned male blinked away his tears trying to be more brave. "I think we can make it....Lets just try this? Im comfortable honestly.."

MULDER  
Mulder took his words to heart, feeling a little better at what Rodrick said. "Yeah, I guess not." But that was just his job. Aliens, monsters, ghosts, super powers, and more... he loved it, it was more of an addiction than a job, but it was tiring and very dangerous. But that's why he did it, for the excitement. Plus he really did need to do crazy shit or he'd be bored with life. And on the way he'd met so many great people. Scully, Skinner... Deep Throat. A pang hit his chest when he thought about his government informant, killed by someone Mulder didn't even know. He was a great, wise man, and helped the FBI Agent acquire a lot of information and helped pull strings in military places as well. And when he'd died came along Mr. X, the big black dude that was much less warm than Deep Throat. Cold, calculating, manipulative, but still an informant. Then he'd died too, by again, people Mulder didn't even know. Most likely Krycek or something. Another reason he hated the Russian fuck. Realizing he'd gotten lost in thought, Mulder sort of shrugged it off. "Oh, it's fine. I've been working in the X-Files for over a decade so I can handle it usually. I haven't been abducted, so that's yet to come. I'm not looking forward to that but it inevitably will happen. Alien bounty hunters and everything." He chuckled a bit, he sounded insane, didn't he? Mulder was still shocked Rodrick even believed everything. "But I love my job. It's hard work but it pays off in the end. If you don't believe, just work on the X-Files... the shit you'll see there won't ever let you go back to being a non believer." Like Scully, even though she was still skeptical. But she did believe in more things now, at least, even if she was all about science.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have let that happen, even if I wasn't exactly in the best mood." He smirked. "Sometimes it's fun to tell people to fuck off though. Having a gun has its perks." He realized he'd used the past tense for his mood. He /was/ feeling better, even being around Rodrick. That had to mean something right? So their- their kiss- wasn't all because he was drunk. Mulder wasn't sure, but hoped it wouldn't come up again because he'd want to die of embarrassment. At least be could use the excuse that he /was/ drunk. That would at least convince Rodrick, who obviously didn't love him- like him- whatever, in that way. Though his heart fluttered when he was around his friend and his negative moods always lifted. He shook his head, this wasn't the right time to be thinking about this. "Oh, no problem. Like I said, must be fate or something." Mulder smiled. "Course I would've stabbed him, had he come at me. Or shot him, either way is fine with me. And well, not really, but I don't usually deal with this cop stuff. Plus I don't have handcuffs, only one of my hands sort of work, and I'm tired as fuck so.. I didn't exactly feel like arresting him and taking him to jail. 'Oh, Spooky Mulder bringing some random dude into jail when it's not even his job?' That'd fuck up my already shitty reputation anymore." He laughed, like actually laughed hard. Mulder found it hilarious that Rodrick /actually/ liked him. It was just... so new. "But of course, I would've done it had he come at me or had I seen you- you were dead or something." He was glad that hadn't happened. "But if you see him again, or if he approaches you call me. Or just scream, someone will hopefully come to your aid if I'm not there at the moment."

Mulder couldn't help but notice Rodrick's smile. He realized he was picking up on even the tiniest facial features and his cheeks flushed a bit. "Well, people change, and sometimes we trust people we shouldn't trust. Just be glad they aren't around anymore." He paused. "Even if they do come after you." The FBI Agent nodded at Rodrick. "Well, good thing they don't try to, you know, stab you." /Way to lighten up the mood Mulder./ "I've only had one real ex, really. I liked her but.. she wasn't right for me." Diana. Hopefully she'd never come around again. Mulder was afraid if she did, she'd manipulate him and get him to do whatever she wanted. He didn't want to see how that would turn out. "Heh. Yeah, I sort of make weird friends. I mean not you!! Not you at all, you're awesome, but I mean, just people that are really opposite of me I guess." He beamed a little at Rodrick's proclamation. "Yup! Special. And maybe someday we can, 'babe'." He realized his friend sort of laughed at his term for aliens. "That's what everyone calls em, you know. 'Little green men.' Don't know why, they're actually gray." He paused. "And hey, exercise can be good, sometimes. So at least I'm doing something good."

The FBI Agent almost tensed when Rodrick pulled his arm around his waist but didn't do it, not wanting to make things awkward with his weird personal space thing. He made sure to walk slow but a tiny bit faster than Rodrick, just for extra support incase he fell and such. "Oh, yeah, it does hurt for a while. But get past the pain and it's actually not the bad. Think of it as... a giant paper cut, maybe." Mulder chuckled. "And sure, let's just try walking. And I'm glad you're comfortable..." He sighed, looking up toward the sky. "I'm trying my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait for chapter fifteen! :c We're still responding back and forth but things have been busy, so it's been harder and harder to do. Hope you all understand! Thanks for reading this far, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder fixes Rodrick up.

RODRICK  
"Roddy boy is a horrible nickname. You make me feel like a child with that nickname!" Rodrick smirked as he glanced at Mulder, "Im a bit shocked you remember that nickname. You were pretty wasted when you gave it to me." That was right before the whole accident happened. Which, along with that dumb, totally friendly kiss, was something he was currently wiping out of his mind entirely. Glancing at his phone he read more messages; pausing at some as he squinted. Huh. His father said something about traveling again. 

The agent spoke again and he glanced at him at the words spoken, at first he didn't understand where they were going, but when Mulder said he was a 'good soul' he felt himself laugh softly and blush a bit. "Aaaa, whaaaaat? I don't...find that cheesy. That was nice! Nice complement. Means...a lot?" It kinda did, he wasn't feeling like a good person...nor friend lately. The information made him perk up a bit, "Really? That's cool. Psychologist seem like really cool people. Reading people's minds and expressions so easily is-" The black haired male took a breath in fake amazement. "Really cool!"  However the drummer went quiet again until his friend said the most //hilarious// thing he's ever heard making him snort and laugh. "Oh my god! That's the most funniest shit I heard come out of your mouth! I want that phrase on a T-shirt STAT!" The Heffley giggled and actually didn't focus on the pain in his leg. Ah classic FBI Agent nerds! 

Rodrick shook his head at the alien invasion part with a soft smile. "Ugh that sounds shitty. Alien apocalypse! Get your ghostbuster guns and plastic hats folks!" He waved his hand around for a dramatic affect, if he hadn't ever became a drummer, being on the news was another nice dream of his. The grin made him grin himself as he listened more openly now.  
"Sounds like he is. That's definitely not the people I want to be around anymore. I mean one just stabbed my leg so..." When Mulder himself went quiet, so did he.

MULDER  
"Hey, we're all little kids inside." He smirked. "I mean, you're a rockstar and I'm a guy that chases little green aliens. Guess we fulfilled our dreams after all!" He raised his hand to his chest and placed it back on the steering wheel, noticing the apartment buildings coming up. He wanted to step on the gas but forced himself not to, not wanting to injure Rodrick anymore or make him in more pain than he already was. But hopefully his... 'funny' comments were helping? Yeah no he wasn't funny. He told his ego he was though. He'd at least made Scully laugh a few times... and Rodrick too. That made Mulder feel a little better about himself at least. He heard what Rodrick said about being a psychologist. "Oh?" He chuckled shyly. "Well, thanks.. or, you're welcome?" He beamed another smile. "Yup, we're all really cool. You don't have to tell me twice." Mulder found his friend's fake breath of amazement cute. Cute? CUTE? 'Fuck off Mulder.' He shook his head and pulled by the curb, trying to spot his apartment number. He blushed when Rodrick started laughing at what he'd said. 'Dang, am I really that funny? I've never even seen Scully laugh like that.' But his black-haired friend's laugh made him smile and he couldn't help but chuckle along too.

"Ahh yes. Well at least if there is an apocalypse we'll be together. You could hit the aliens with your drumsticks and I could... uh, shoot them? Or scare them with all my knowledge." He found his apartment and stopped the car slowly, turning the engine off before he responded to the rest of what Rodrick said. "Mm, yeah. Hopefully he won't come around. If he does, or if the Smoking Man does, don't believe their bullshit. They just try to manipulate you." Mulder's memory flashed back to when The Smoking Man told him he could find his sister. The FBI Agent had momentarily forgotten about that... suddenly it felt like a stone was pulling him to the ground. He tried to shake those thoughts away and hopped out, waking to Rodrick's side. He opened the door and smiled at his friend.

RODRICK  
Rodrick snorted as he brushed some stray hair from his dark eyes as he took in the other's words. "Okay okay, listen, you might chase little green aliens but im not a rockstar yet!" As much as it bruised his ego to admit he kinda didn't care at the moment. Though he was starting to relax a bit more. His wound had stopped bleeding but it was still fresh and covered in blood, also exposed to the air, which wasn't a good. They were nearing the apartments which made him smile in relief. Soon his wound could get fixed and he could just sleep forever. That sounded super nice right now. The air seemed way more light then it was yesterday. More playful too. Hearing his friend chuckle shyly made his heart flutter slightly a bit, cause it was...adorable? Or something. Actually wait no- Face flushing more brightly he brushed the thought off his shoulders and just shyly nodded and smiled. "No problem. Uh, yeah.." 

When the pulled up by the curb Rodrick finally put his phone away and nodded along to what his friend would say every now and then. "I think I should stab them with my drumsticks. Not hit them. But yeah you can shoot them! Or punch them in their faces!" Seeing Mulder's apartment made his grin turn into a slight frown as he remembered his wound. Which somehow made the pain come back. "Yeah..I won't trust me. I love you...bromanticly. Believing them would be like, betraying our friendship. Kinda." The Heffley trailed off as he watched the brown haired male hop out and open his door. Smirking he started to push himself out. Which hurt. A whole fucking lot.  
"Ow..shit. I hope my leg still works after this." The drummer somehow pulled his body out of the car, bur could barely stand as he gasped for breath. His leg hurt like hell. "You could uh, let me lean on your....um...shoulder? Or carry me. I don't think my legs work. At all." Maybe he would need a wheelchair? Rodrick was definitely being overdramatic.

MULDER  
"Well we'll see when I go to one of your concerts," Mulder chuckled. "But ya know... you have to heal first. Like I said though I'm a great singer and dancer, just hit me up if you need some new band members. Maybe my friends can help." He laughed, thinking about The Lone Gunmen. His three friends—Byers, Frohike, Langly—were probably the only people that really stuck around with him, besides Scully.. well not Scully anymore... Skinner... not really Skinner anymore though... and Rodrick. Rodrick was still here. But he'd known the Lone Gunmen for over a decade so it was different. They helped him hack into things, always had his back... he was grateful for them. But Mulder didn't really see them around anymore, after a lot of their articles were debunked. He smiled a little sadly, wondering if he should visit them again sometime. It wasn't that hard. He just never had the energy to talk to them. Then he forced himself to look happy again. 

"Stabbing them might work better, maybe... and yeah, punching and stabbing would work well together." He came by the door and nodded, listening to his friend. "Bromantically." He flashed him one last smile before he watched Rodrick stand up and stagger out. The brown-haired male watched his leg carefully. "Oh, of course! And hopefully it will, I think it will. It will." He sort of puffed out his chest with determination. "Yes, please do." He got a little closer to Rodrick and felt his heart begin to race, his face reddening but he tried to hide it the best he could. "Lean on me or I can carry you, whichever is easier."

RODRICK  
"Definitely have to heal first. Drumming with a leg wound would be horrible. Even I know that!" Rodrick chuckled as he watched Mulder move closer to him for support. Smiling softly for a quick thank you, he barely responded to any of their conversation as he chuckled when Mulder puffed out his chest. "Did you just puff out your chest? Awwww. Looking more and more like a knight and shinning armor everyday!" He teased somewhat as he slowly moved himself to lean on the male's shoulder. A grunt left him as he left pain but he pushed through it. The pain was only going to become ten times worse when he had to heal it up or whatever. Shifting a bit was extremely awkward as well. Last time they were this close he was blushing, and last last time they were this close they kissed. 

Face a bit flushed he wrapped an arm around Mulder's neck so he was leaning a bit on him, trying his best to not be on the other's wound. So now he was off his leg a bit as he sighed and breathed in some air. "This sucks. I suck. Everything about this sucks." The drummer sneered as he hated this idea, though hearing the agent's offer he forced a smile and shrugged one shoulder. "A-ah its fine. You carrying me wouldn't help anything. It would also damage your wound. So just...help me to the couch, please?" The please part kinda slipped out due to him feeling oozy and sick. Being out and moving his leg at all sent pain towards him and being this close to Mulder made him feel all flustered. Not a good combination. At least the apartment was right there. Fox was being such a nice guy too. Rodrick made a small note to do something nice soon for him. Poor dude deserved it anyways. "Hey uh, do you like bears? Or stuffed animals?" The Heffley asked as he started to try and move forward.

MULDER  
"Well I'd guess." Mulder looked down at his leg once more and sort of felt like he was going to throw up. He lifted his gaze to Rodrick, hoping his face wasn't pale. He was surprised when his friend wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the hazel-eyed man holding onto him a little to keep himself balanced as well. He snickered at Rodrick's comment, trying to make more conversation. "U-Uh... Yeah. Especially since I saved you. Now I'm 100x more your knight in shining armor." The FBI Agent noticed the black-haired male's face flushing and looked away in embarrassment and slight guilt. He didn't know whether Rodrick just... liked, loved him?... or if he'd caused this with his stupid ass kids. Probably the latter.

Mulder then shook his head at Rodrick's next statement. "This sucks, yes. You don't suck, no. But most of this sucks, yes. I'll help you though, since you apparently don't want to go to a hospital." He then realized why.. Rodrick /was/ staying with him so he guessed his rockstar friend didn't have much money, if not any money at all. Going to the hospital would cost a lot. Maybe he should call Scully over... but then again neither of them wanted that? But what if it was Rodrick's life at risk- Mulder breathed in oxygen, trying to calm his anxiety down. This would be fine. He and Rodrick would be fine. Everything would be fine.

The FBI Agent continued to steer him toward the fromt, nodding at his request and clicking the door open with his keys and watching as it creaked away into the dark apartment. "Watch your step," Mulder huffed, helping him up the small steps before making his way inside with Rodrick. He was then sort of surprised and confused at his friend's question, cocking a brow as he set the black-haired male down on the couch. "U-Uh, maybe? Why? I mean I don't have any if it's a collection you're looking for..." He scratched the back of his head and gave him a shy smile.

RODRICK  
Rodrick hummed as he watched his feet move across the pavement as he moved forward. Listening closely to what Mulder said and couldn't help the smirk that made its way on his lips. "Oh wooooow. 'Your'? Don't think I didn't catch that!" Rodrick laughed as he tried to refocus his attention to Mulder instead of his leg. He would rather deal with awkwardness then pain any day. "Though I will take pride that i have my own knight! Not most people have that you know! You're my knight..but with a gun. And a badge!" The rockstar pointed out with a smile, but when he saw the FBI agent looking away in embarrassment he frowned softly. Oh he did make it awkward. Great.  
As much as he enjoyed the kiss; he really was wishing it didn't happen at all. For one it made him find Mulder more then just attractive, it made him realize some pretty...interesting feelings he didn't know he had. For Mulder at least. Sure he had kissed his friend a bit; but that was for fun. Out of...friendly affection! Not anything like romantic!

Rodrick looked away too but somewhat smiled again, "Aw come on! I suck. I definitely suck. Also yeah..I can't go to the hospital," He chuckled nervously. However he tried to not show it as he forced his flush to fade away as he listened to Mulder's breath and watching him open the door. A full on smile graced his face as he saw the apartment, a striking feeling of the word 'home' hit him but he tried to brush it off. This was tempary. Laughter escaped him when the brown haired male helped him up the steps. "Ugh I feel like a kid. Which isn't bad! Don't get me wrong. Plus your chest is still comfortable." Playfully patting Mulder's chest he gazed up at the other when he spoke again. Shyly shifting for a while. "Uh no. Just asking. Would you mind if someone gave you a stuff animal? Ya know....like a thank you?" Using a few hand gestures he huffed when he was helped to sit down on the couch. "Also thank you." Rodrick shivered as he moved to sit up.

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't even realized he'd said "your knight in shining armor." He'd just been echoing Rodrick. Right? He smiled back anyway, brushing it off like it was nothing. "Glad you caught it babe. For a second there I didn't think you would." He winked at his friend, flirting a little, hoping to get Rodrick's mind off of his wound... Mulder knew that's what he would want, especially if he'd been stabbed in the fucking leg. I mean he'd been stabbed in the side... that night he was drunk. Which was still a haze. He wished it would come back but at the same time was sort of glad it was gone? Maybe there was something there he didn't want or need to know about. Being drunk had its perks... the only thing he remembered was... well, going to the forest.... some guy? Pulling out his gun? He really didn't remember much at all. Why had he needed his gun? All Scully had told him was he'd gotten stabbed by someone working for the Smoking Man. Hopefully they hadn't hurt Rodrick, but Mulder didn't want to start up more awkward conversation so he let it go. 

"Yup. Maybe us FBI Agents are just knights disguised as detectives. We gotta find someone to protect though, first." He noticed Rodrick's smile and felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. Shit, he had to stop that. Clearing his throat as he led his friend back to the couch, Mulder walked to the cabinets to get a bottle of water for the black-haired male. The FBI Agent listened to Rodrick continue rambling, rolling his hazel eyes a bit. "You can feel like a kid for two seconds. You're good." Mulder walked over and gave the bottle to the other man, stretching out his back before sighing a little.

"Guess I better go get the supplies." Anxiety churned in his stomach as he turned and walked back to the kitchen, shuffling through his cabinets to find whatever kits Scully had left. When saying he had supplies it had been more of a guess, so he really hoped he'd be fine. Or Rodrick would be fine... Upon hearing his friend's offer his head shot up, nearly hitting the open cabinet above his head. He began to feel bad that his friend felt bad. "What? No, that's stupid. You bring here is enough of a thank you. Company is.. nice." He finally found the kit and walked back, brows furrowing as his heart pumped through his chest. "U-Uh... ready?" he asked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the flirt but accepted it with open arms. "Okay okay, that was..a good one!! Nice! One day you'll even be better then me!" As much as he found the flirt cute he still felt his heart hit his ribcage and his eyes glimmered with affection. It took a moment for him to realize how far him and Mulder had come with their friendship. The first time they met they weren't that good on terms; they had been distant too. Makes sense, Rodrick mused, all he had wanted with Mulder at first was more of a fling then some friendship. Which he was so glad he took right now, the agent had helped him with a lot, even though he had also put him through some stuff...The Heffley knew that not all friendships could be happy all the time. So he was fine with just having to suffer a bit. The Smoking Man scared him, brought out a bit of an ugly side to him, but Mulder easily made his mood better. Now look at them. Flirting with eachother and helping eachother with stab wounds! The drummer couldn't have asked for a better friend. Someone as amazing and perfect as Mulder was rare to come by, and despite their little accidents and bumps, Rodrick still wanted to be by his friend's side. Even though he was spinning out of control over his life. 

Snapping out of his thoughts he chuckled, "Aw that's so sweet. You are really gaining my heart right now, watch out though, soon it will be in your hands!" Rodrick smirked as he laid on the couch and rolled up his pantleg. His eyes went wide at seeing the stab wound, all that dried and fresh blood made him wince and his eyes darken. He's seen blood before but...Ow this fucking hurt. It wasn't deep though luckily, though they would have to sew it up...right? He didn't know, Rodrick wasn't a doctor. "Ha yeah! I guess I can. My teenager years were also my kid years though. I was such a brat! So I mean I would rather not. But if its with you..for two seconds...its fine in my Heffley book!"

Throat feeling dry he tried to swallow more saliva, but then Mulder handed him a bottle which made him sigh with relief. He opened the cap eagerly and drank half of it quickly before coughing a bit; his throat felt better so he closed the cap and put it on the table. His eyes fluttered as he relaxed his limbs more to get comfortable. Even though he knew the air was probably infecting his wound, it felt good anyways. Then the words 'supplies' hit him and his head snapped to the agent.  
"Oh...y-yeah.." Rodrick tried to sound happy, but there was nothing happy about this. Watching Mulder shuffle through cabinets made his stomach flutter as nervous butterflies took over him. Oh god, here came the fun part. The black haired rockstar jumped a bit when he saw Mulder's head shoot up, "What's wrong?!" Though he relaxed it was nothing when the brown haired male spoke again, which made him slowly relax once more. "Its not stupid. When was the last time someone gave you something as a gift? But thanks...glad you like me~" His cockiness came back as he knew Mulder was getting a stuffed animal one way or another from him. Though it went away when said friend came to his side with the kit and baring dreadful words. 

"Yeah! O-of course! Im always...ready.."

MULDER  
Mulder only chuckled at his flirt, not responding as he still felt worried about the whole thing that was going to happen. But he sort of knew how to do it- Scully had taught him the basic tricks if he was injured and was alone without a doctor or her there so he could heal himself. Stab wounds had been something she educated him on. The FBI Agent let himself breathe and tried his best to respond to Rodrick, not wanting his stupid anxiety to make things awkward. "Well, thank you. I am trying, think it's working!" He huffed nervously as he stood at the counter for a few seconds, letting his heart beat slow. This would be fine. He could do this. Mulder looked over to watch Rodrick moved and gulped a bit. "U-Uh, yeah it'll be okay. Of course it's okay. I'll be fine, so will you. I can't promise it won't hurt though..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Watching him down the water, Mulder walked over with the kit, shaking a little. Dammit he was such a baby. Why was he so scared? This was stupid, he could do this. But hearing Rodrick so concerned about him almost made him laugh. Something new. Maybe his friend didn't know how to act when he got surprised, which wasn't a lot of the time anyway. "Oh, a gift? Dang... long time, I guess." Mulder tipped his head. "Christmas of... last year, actually. After Scully and I almost kill-- uh, after Scully and I explored a haunted house." Probably shouldn't talk about how they both nearly killed each other by being manipulated by the ghosts. That would be weird and he didn't want to creep Rodrick out so yeah. "But really, you don't have to get me a gift. It's fine."

Hearing Rodrick's nervousness made him nervous. But he was anxious enough. Mulder sat on his knees and opened the kit, getting out the saline, tape, and cloth. His friend's leg was already outstretched so he touched it lightly when pulling his pant legs up a little higher. Mulder looked over the wound and his face went pale but he kept his breathing steady. Reaching down for the saline solution, he popped the cap and looked up at Rodrick. "Uh, this is going to hurt, just so you know." He was going to clean the wound with saline solution, tape it up and wrap cloth around it- just like Scully had informed him. It would need to be checked on and cleaned every day just for safety from dirt and such, much like he- uh- wasn't doing with his own stab wound. Whoops. Without wanting to worry Rodrick more, he poured the saline solution into a small piece of cloth and cleaned the outside of his wound. He ignored whatever pained muffles or even yells his friend made, pouring a little more over the wound and sort of into it. Mulder finally put it back down, wanting to run to the bathroom and throw up. "S-So that part is done. Next I'll use tape to close it and wrap it in the cloth."

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been mostly quiet after Mulder put the saline solution on his wound, he had felt a large sting and had even cried out with pain at first. So now all he was doing was holding on tightly to the couch and trying to not //cry// because of how much that shit hurt. Though during all this it somewhat amused him how nervous his friend was, didn't he have to heal himself once or twice before? "Ha- im still getting...y-you a gift though.." The words slipped out as he watched his wound become clean, eyes dark and somewhat glossy due to unshed tears. It sucked how much of a baby he was being in front of his friend of all people. Something in him wanted to let Mulder know that this was his first time being stabbed and that, on any other wound, he wouldn't have been like this. Though that conversation would just make him more embarrassed so he just kept quiet about all that. 

"Yeah...o-okay. The hard parts done...right? So like this should be easy!" A nervous chill came across him as he bit the inside of his cheek. Rodrick had no clue what to do, "And thanks. You..you didn't have to do this. Really, you just told me how queasy you get around this..." Remembering that conversation, Rodrick felt like a big pile of dumpster trash again. He should've just stayed with Sam. Then the FBI agent wouldn't have to be healing him. Shifting a bit he groaned at the throbbing sensation and squeezed his eyes shut as he let the pain pass. It would get better. All it meant was that he was clean and soon his wound would be on its way to recovery!  
Trying to think of something else to say, he paused and gulped. "What about your g-groceries? After this shouldn't you get them?" Shit he even made Mulder leave his groceries! What a dumbass! The Heffley sighed as he tried to just feel better about this whole situation. Self loathing was for his teen years! He shouldn't feel that as an adult! But he did. Which sucked a ton of balls.

MULDER  
Mulder honestly didn't care if Rodrick cried. He hoped his friend was refraining from doing so because he was embarrassed. That would suck. But the FBI Agent wasn't going to say anything because, ya know, that would make things awkward and might just embarrass Rodrick more. Or just embarrass him if he wasn't embarrassed. Whatever. It also seemed like his black-haired friend wasn't going to give into him saying no so he just shrugged a bit. "Well... if you insist," he laughed. "Guess I can't change your mind." Mulder made his hands stop shaking as he put the saline down, breathing a little more before reaching for the tape. Hearing Rodrick's question, Mulder nodded. "Yeah, the worst part is over. We'll need to clean the wound and check it one more time tomorrow and for a couple more days and it'll eventually heal. No sewing and stuff, thankfully." He chuckled nervously again and blushed a bit. Oh he hated being nervous and honestly felt really embarrassed about it BECAUSE HE WAS AN FBI AGENT. How could he not heal a wound? That was just pathetic. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. 

"Of course I do. I wasn't just going to leave you bleeding and in pain. And this will really help, so if I can do some good then that's fine with me." Then he ducked his head. "Y-Yeah, I'm a little queasy around wounds. But again this isn't about me." Mulder looked down and grabbed the tape, ripping some off and examining the wound without looking away. He wouldn't act stupid around his friend. The hazel-eyed man pinched the wound a little, wincing as he imagined the pain. Empathy was a little hard for him to ignore. He placed three pieces of tape over, holding the wound shut. Plus it wasn't too large or too deep- thank god for that- so really it was done. Hearing Rodrick talk about his groceries made Mulder sighed. He really didn't want to go back out but the FBI Agent knew he had to. He was already low on money and bought those groceries for a reason. Plus he really needed like five cups of coffee after finishing ..up this wound. He began to wrap it up in cloth, his fingers starting to shake. He wasn't stopping it this time since he was almost done. He finished up the cloth and sighed, stepping back as he looked at his leg one more time. "Okay... you're good, you're good." He flashed a reassuring smile at Rodrick then frowned a bit. "Oh, are you sure you don't mind me going to get them? I don't want to leave you..." He was sort of scared the Smoking Man would return but wasn't going to share his experience seeing that douche. "I mean I'll stay here if you want me here, I really don't mind."

RODRICK  
Rodrick tried to chuckle, but it more or less sounded like a nasty wheeze then anything which made him just frown. The drummer just looked away, feeling a bit sick himself of watching Mulder fix his wound up for him. Then a thought came in and made him actually smile softly again. Looks like him and Mulder had saved eachother equally now! Huh, maybe that Gibson kid was right after all. Though he still thought the whole 'only you guys can protect eachother blah blah' made no sense with anything. Being wrapped up with the thought of Gibson he missed that his friend gave up on the gift thing. Was Gibson okay? Sure they weren't close but the kid didn't seem to bad. Rodrick would like to see that he wasn't captured by some aliens or government or anything.  
"Oh thank god! I was a bit scared there for a moment. Im not used to this, I usually get bruises and cuts and broken noses. Not uh, stab wounds." He brought up a shaky hand to run through his messy black hair. "Im not like you cool agents or anything." Finally he forced his dark eyes to look back at his brown-haired friend and saw his slight blush and almost giggled. Awe, that was really fucking cute. The fact that Mulder, some cool guy who kicked ass, was queasy with wounds just was...adorable. What a keeper. If he wasn't such a pansy he would tell Mulder how adorable he was. 

Rodrick nodded and shrugged. "I know I know. It still means a lot that you did this though. I didn't expect you too. But hey! You haven't vomited yet!" The drummer cheered pathetically as he watched the agent pinch his wound. Which had shocked him as he hissed and shook violently; clutching onto the leather of the couch for dear life as he let whines escape him. "Ouch..." Once again he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep calm while Mulder finished up. Soon enough his eyes were open and the cloth was around his wound. Eyes glimmering with awe he looked at it. "Oh thank god! You're a life saver! Thanks!" It looked good?

The rockstar sighed and felt his chest flutter with joy and relief at the fact that was over, and he didnt even have to sew it! "Of course I dont! G-go ahead man! If you want to you can buy more with Sam's card. He won't mind." Swiftly taking the card out of his pocket he let it land on the table as he smiled at Mulder. Sure he wanted the agent to stay here, everything was so crazy and he couldn't help but miss his company, but he knew that the groceries were important so he forced his selfish want down with a gulp. "Im fine. Go ahead! You've done a lot for me, im probably just gonna take a nap."

MULDER  
Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure not. Sorry about this whole thing. And you're pretty cool anyway really." He smirked a bit and stretched his arms, feeling a little cold. He'd slept in his suit so he probably looked like shit but didn't really care. The FBI Agent looked around for his trenchcoat that he usually wore on cases, rummaging through his closet as he listened to Rodrick. "Hey I didn't expect myself to do either. I-I really was sure I was gonna throw up but I guess I held through." He shrugged on the trenchcoat and thought about grabbing his glasses but he didn't want to look dumber than he already probably looked. Mulder wasn't sure if he wanted Rodrick to know that he had glasses anyway. "Sure thing. Sorry about the pain again but it'll be healed soon." So would his own stab would, thankfully.

Smiling a little, Mulder nodded. "Okay, thanks Roddy." Then he frowned at the credit card. He'd love to take it but it would feel wrong doing that. "Uh, no it's okay. I have some money ya know. Thanks though." He smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go now. I'll be back soon!"

RODRICK  
"Sure! Ill eagerly-" Rodrick blinked as he saw Mulder shrug on a trenchcoat. A //trenchcoat// of everything. Now while he definitely didnt speak for fashion; the sheer fact that his friend..an FBI agent...was wearing a trenchcoat? Was so ironic to him. "Oh wow, are you wearing a trenchcoat? I just can't!" A small burst of laughter left him, but he quickly covered it up and shut his mouth. Hopefully Mulder didnt think he was being made fun of, which he was, but now wasn't the time. The drummer would give him more crap later and see why he would wear a trenchcoat of all things. "N-nevermind sorry. But yeah, see ya later!" The messy haired male nodded at the agent when he declined the card and just waved it off. If he didnt want to use it that was fine. 

Rodrick Heffley felt better. Even though his pride and ego was still badly bruised from the whole thing, even though he still wasn't sure what would happen between him and Mulder, what that kiss...and confession meant..He felt better. Things still weighed him down of course. Frank, his dying grandfather, his band, the fact he murdered someone and hid their body...There was no way he was fine. Or stable for that matter. But he was getting there slowly. As long as he kept his cool and forgot, forgot about all this like he forgot about his teenage heartbreak and social life, he would be just fine. 

That's how it worked. Rodrick knew that's how he worked. While he sometimes considered himself a piece of work, once someone figured him out, he wasn't to hard of a guy. Just some lowlife drummer who thought he could make it. Nothing special to him at all. A sharp thump in his heart made his head spin and he felt hurt, but it was true. Why lie to himself when he's done it for so long?  
Great. Out of all the wishful thinking he could've done while being stuck on a couch with a stab wound, he had to beat himself up about it. Realizing Mulder was still here he sent him a fake smirk and a halfhearted wink as he crossed his arms.

MULDER  
Mulder heard Rodrick cut off and looked up, giving him a confused glance. He was laughing at the trenchcoat? That was new. He looked down, shrugging a bit. "I mean... yeah, I wear them a lot." He really did. They helped when he was cold and, well, frankly he thought they looked kinda good on them. But this was the first comment he'd gotten with wearing one. The FBI Agent nodded once more at Rodrick, waving goodbye before closing the door. He headed out to his car, hopping in and peeling off. Mulder did start to worry. Not being at work took a toll on cash. He opened his wallet to see how much money he had and found it wasn't much. Damn. Hopefully his coffee was still in the parking lot... but most likely not. Mulder sighed, almost to the store already. He'd be quick, just get out of there as fast as he could. The man really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Back in the apartment, a dark shadow was seated in the chair in Mulder's room. He'd been listening to the FBI Agent's talk with Rodrick, a little disappointed his dear son had to go. Oh well, now he had time to talk one on one with his best friend, Rodrick. And since the "rockstar" hadn't ever seen the Smoking Man, he could manipulate the boy all he wanted. That /is/ what he did best. Sitting up, the Smoking Man placed a lit cigarette between his lips and sucked in the smoke, blowing it out into the house. His boots creaked with the carpeted floor, letting himself be seen as he exited the doorway. His dark eyes landed on Rodrick, laying sort of outstretched with a stab wound. Oh, this was even better. Now Rodrick couldn't get away. Standing in silence for a second, The Smoking Man took the cigarette away from his mouth and breathed out more smoke. "You must be Rodrick."

RODRICK  
Rodrick waved goodbye as he listened to Mulder leave, his eyes closing as he tried to relax. Though something just felt...off. But then again he had a fucking stab wound, anything would feel off right? Ignoring his gut he relaxed and breathed to the best of his ability. Mulder was very nice to let him just hang around, and heal his wound. Its better then anything he's done for Mulder probably. The black haired male heard creaking, making him shiver. What was that? Ghosts? Demons? Maybe his imagination again. The whole 'getting beat and stabbed by your ex while trying to shop' wasn't a nice thing. It definitely made him more paranoid already...

Feeling weird again he put his hands over his face and sighed. Trying to get a good position, he didnt notice the obvious presence of a man who definitely shouldn't be in the apartment. Not until he heard a voice and he paused. Shock overcame his whole body. That wasn't Mulder. Uh oh. Rodrick quickly snapped his eyes open and scrambled to sit up, making sure his wound was close to him as he stared wide eyed at The Smoking Man. Oh no indeed. "What the fuck. What the fuck..." This was horrible, there was some dude here that knew his name and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. "You...you shouldnt be in here. Get out. Now." Maybe threatening someone wasn't a good idea but he was scared. Looking around for some sort of weapon he found nothing really, other then his waterbottle. Could he kill someone with a waterbottle? 

The Heffley crossed his arms over his chest as he stayed alert, still staring at The Smoking Man with wide, dark eyes. What should he do? What could he do? Rodrick felt like he was on the verge of the panic attack, bile was in his throat as he felt helpless. How did that guy even get in here?!

MULDER  
The Smoking Man huffed at Rodrick's cussing, seeing the panic on his face. That was sort of his high, really- freaking people out. Honestly, it's what he did best. Letting the cigarette hang back out of his mouth, he seated himself in the chair across from Rodrick, examining him closely. Every detail the Smoking Man took in. He couldn't miss a single thing. "Oh, it's quite alright, Rodrick." He smiled deviously. "Fox and I are... acquaintances." He straightened his back, chuckling at the way the man across looked around frantically for a weapon. This was almost better than getting cussed out by Fox. "Even if you tried to kill me it wouldn't work. Much less so with a..." He looked to the table, cocking a brow. "...water bottle." He shrugged, deciding he wasn't comfortable so he stood up. The Smoking Man walked a little around the living room, staring at the TV and fish tank and desk beside the window marked with 'X'. Fox had still kept Mr. X's sign, eh? That was odd, but he wasn't going to judge his son. "So, Rodrick, tell me. How did you get stabbed? I'm very interested to hear."

Mulder groaned as he stepped out of his car, looking around the parking lot. Gone. His stupid groceries, or coffee, was gone. He let his head hang back as he marched into the store, looking only for what he needed. This stupid place moved everything around every two weeks so Mulder always found himself buying some stupid shit. /Thanks, store, you fucking suck ass./ Shaking his head, the FBI Agent had a hard time finding the coffee, wandering the aisles sort of aimlessly. He grew bored eventually, but didn't want to ask anyone because he just didn't want to. Mulder was sort of in a grumpy mood again but reminded himself that Rodrick was back home so everything was good. However, he couldn't help but feel something odd weigh in his stomach. Like something was going wrong at the apartment... Mulder sure hoped not.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smoking Man manipulates Rodrick.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt his heart burst. Okay so he knew about the kiss, okay. Words regestering in his mind made him feel cold and unwelcomed in this apartment all of a sudden. Mulder thought that? Really? A sneer took place, he could easily have done...that. Or protect himself! If he wanted a kiss he could've just asked! Its not like he was special! Ugh. Looks like he proved Mulder right...he was stupid. Naive. "I guess...I didnt." Never had Rodrick been the best at judging someone or calling out lies. He was just a loser like that. The Smoking Man was someone he didnt trust either. But he was making such strong and valid points. Nothing hurt more though, then when the older male said that Mulder had //told// him about the kiss. That hurt a whole fucking lot. Actually he would rather have been stabbed again then to realize that. "He told you?" Didnt matter, it was all Mulder's fault. He kissed //him//! Not the other way around, even if he kissed back a little. This was all hurtful. Rodrick felt dizzy and even started to lay down again as he blinked at the ceiling. 

More hurtful words and harsh sounding truths made him feel horrible and worried. And soon The Smoking Man was gone and he was alone in some guys apartment were he felt unwelcomed in. Paranoia filled his every bone and brain cell as he clutched his phone to his chest after sliding it out. "Okay...Im okay.." No he wasn't. But at least now he knew his plan. Get the fuck outta here. Get away from Mulder, from Sam, from his ex..and go home. Even if his grandfather was already dead. There was no way he could sleep now, his eyes were wide and he felt like crying. It shouldnt hurt this much. Betrayal sucked yeah, but not as much as right now. The Heffley chuckled dryly; wouldn't it just be topping on this shit cake if he had loved Mulder? Ugh. A more dark part of him hoped his 'friend' got hurt or something to stall him not coming to his house for a while. 

"Grandpa? If you're up there? Kill me."

MULDER  
Mulder held his groceries and keys, using his other hand to click open the door. He hadn't locked it and wondered if that was a bad idea. The FBI Agent's heart almost dropped in his throat but the door swung open, the man pushing his way into the dark apartment. It was beginning to sprinkle outside, clouds gathering up (is that okay? lol). That's the kind of weather he liked so it made him a bit happier. "Hey, I'm back," he called out, huffing as he shut the door behind him with his foot. He let the groceries (just coffee, really) fall on the counter, beginning to take it out. "Rodrick?" He looked up and noticed his friend looking up and concern hit him hard. "U-Uh, do you want any coffee? I got a lot, so... I mean unless you want to sleep, whatever's fine with me." He flashed Rodrick a smile, not aware of what had just happened before he got home. Without waiting for his friend to answer, Mulder turned and began to make two cups of coffee. And if Rodrick didn't want it Mulder would just take it because he REALLY needed coffee right now. Especially after that whole deal with healing Rodrick's stab wound and having a weird cashier flirt with you.

RODRICK  
Rodrick flinched when he heard the door open, at first thinking the Smoking Man wanted something again, but no it was worse. It was Mulder. He tried to hide his obvious distaste towards the agent as he remained laying down and looking up. "Welcome back or whatever..." Tone dull and as unwelcoming as he could make it; he moved to sit a bit more up. Watching the brown-haired male with careful eyes and hatred burning in his stomach. As much as he hated the agent as of right now, the black-haired male really wished things would've turned out different. That Mulder would've not had looked down on him. For once he had a friend. Someone he cared about very much. Looks like he didnt learn his lesson from Frank. 

"I dont know. Should I have coffee Mulder? Its all up to you," The words 'since you think I can't do anything' were on the very tip of his bitter tongue but he held back. The drummer huffed as he saw the other male make two cups of coffee. "Ya know I just had a very interesting conversation with a lovely friend of yours!" Okay, he couldn't hold it back. Rodrick had always been an open person. He just had to tell this asshole about what that other asshole had told him. "I actually didnt know you guys were so close, but uh, he knew a lot...and i mean a lot about you. And me, somehow?" The drummer snarled, obviously pissed off as he folded his arms. He was disgusted, upset, and heartbroken. Which sucked. "The Smoking Man, was it? I almost feel bad for the guy. You blaming everything on him and all."

MULDER  
Mulder heard Rodrick's unwelcoming tone and it almost made him shudder. He fixed his hazel eyes on his friend, furrowing his brows slightly before turning back toward his coffee. "Uh, yeah... thanks." Maybe he was just moody from the wound... coffee always helped, at least it helped Mulder. After beginning to make the coffee his heart dropped into his stomach, exploding everything inside and making his fingers curl. Hearing Rodrick talk like that immediately sent pain through his body, covering him from head to toes. "Wh-What?" he asked, turning around to face his furious-looking friend. He suddenly felt cold and unwelcome. Like he was in a foreign place, restrained with... with /this./ It hurt. It hurt Mulder bad. Hearing his next words made the FBI Agent's heart beat faster and faster. "Th...The Smoking Man came here?" he rasped, his voice suddenly rough and gravelly. What had that man told Rodrick? Why was Rodrick so... so angry?

Mulder's lip quivered. Of course the Smoking Man knew things. He had spies everywhere for The Syndicate- that's why he never trusted anyone, because he was so afraid he was going to be betrayed. But this was different. Rodrick was one of- if not THE- best person he'd ever met. And hearing this? It broke him. "I-I don't think you understand," he stammered, not even knowing how to explain it. FUCK it sounded like he was lying he was such a coward. "H-He works for a la-large portion of the government. He has spies anywhere." FUCK HIS STUTTERING. Then the brown-haired man visibly recoiled, tears speaking the edges of his eyes. How could Rodrick think that. Anger and hurt and betrayal and sadness and all those horrible swirling emotions were all bursting inside and he just wanted to start breaking down and crying. This wasn't what he fucking needed right now, least of all fucking things. "Y-You haven't even been here that long. You d-don't know what he's done to me the past seven years."

RODRICK  
Rodrick just watched as the other tried to come up with excuses. He shouldnt feel bad, but when he spotted those tears in the edges of Mulder's eyes he almost stopped. But he didnt, because this wasn't his fault, it was all Mulder's. Rolling his dark eyes he chuckled darkly as he shoved down all the pity he felt for the guy. "Oh no Fox, I think I understand a lot more then you think I do. I just can't believe I fell for it." Waving his hand in the air he sat up and sent the most vile look at the agent. "I mean at first I thought what he said was bullshit, because I //cared// for you!" If anything the jackass deserved this. The drummer was upset; over everything he had heard. The kiss being the biggest one though. Hearing the brown-haired male stutter made his scoff, "Okay fine. Lets say that makes sense, then tell me, how did //he// know about your breakdown in that bathroom? How did he know about that stupid kiss?!" 

Rodrick never felt more upset and angry in his entire life. And hearing those last stutters made him even more upset. "I dont CARE what the hell he's done to you over the past seven years! He knew a lot of shit about me he shouldnt have known!" Snapping he almost got up but willed the urge down. "Listen, your little cover is blown asshole, I now truly know what you think of me," Then he laughed at how much this had hurt him. This whole thing was a mistake; he wishes he never had talked to Fox in the first place. "I get it. So how about I just get out of your hair and call Sam to have this be over and done with.." Towards the end his voice went from stern to tired quickly. He had been stabbed and lost some blood, and this anger was taking a toll on him.

MULDER  
Mulder was breaking. He was torn into pieces, every inch of his body coming undone from the last time he'd felt this betrayed. Scully had stabbed him, not physically, but emotionally she had. He remembered being so depressed he couldn't even work or get out of bed. He'd tried to fucking kill himself because of it. Mulder couldn't go through that again. He didn't want to, he didn't want to die again, he FUCKING COULD NOT DO THAT. But what if he had to? What if he had to go through the same thing because of the Smoking Man? His breathing became ragged but he forced himself not to cry. His throat felt like embers were scorching the sides, that's how bad it burned to not crumple to the ground. He felt so betrayed. The Smoking Man had done this for a reason. But why? What had Mulder done? Why did he deserve this? HE JUST FUCKING WANTED TO FIND HIS SISTER! Then hearing Rodrick's dark voice and chuckle made a sob choke out. "N-No, Rodrick I swear I didn't fucking do anything I swear! I-I told you not to believe him because all he does is manipulate!" He wanted to die. He wished his gun had been loaded that night. Then this wouldn't be happening and he wouldn't have ruined Rodrick's life.

"It is bullshit!" Mulder cried, looking at his friend but looking away because the pain was just too much. "H-How can you not see that? I mean I don't fucking KNOW how he did it! I don't know anything! I never fucking do because I'm just a fucking ant and a fucking pawn compared to the big bad fucking Syndicate. They care about no one. I mean I don't even fucking know who he is! I don't even know his first name! But what I DO know is that he FUCKING KILLED MY FATHER WHILE I WAS IN THE OTHER ROOM! He caused my FUCKING MOTHER to commit suicide! HE WAS THE FUCKING REASON MY SISTER WAS ABDUCTED! And all to lead to this, the X-Files, and then to toy with me like this?" 

He felt terrible. He wanted to hide, maybe throw himself out a window, anything to get away from Rodrick. He backed up, shaking his head "What the fuck?!" He sounded pathetic and terrible and horrible and he wanted to die and he wished he was dead and he wished he'd died long ago so this wouldn't be happening. He wished he'd been abducted instead of Samantha. "What do you think I fucking think of you?! What the FUCK did he tell you?"

RODRICK  
"Just STOP sobbing! What's wrong with you? Stop acting like that!" Rodrick yelled as he felt his stomach churn when Mulder kept letting out sobs and backing away like that. His anger was still there, but seeing this hurt him still. He wanted to stop it. To just take any feelings he had for this agent and rip them out and throw them away. But they were there. Even after Mulder had lied they were there. "Just stop. You're going to fucking have a heart attack if you act like that!" Fighting himself he tried not to sound concerned. "He knows about the kiss! That's all I care about! Out of everything he could've known it shouldnt have been THAT! So just shut up!" The words slipped out before his friend continued, and once he heard that little sob story it made him feel worse. Fuck, did Mulder go through that? Then again that just lead to him being insane; just like the Smoking Man said. This was all adding up and Rodrick couldn't help but let out a sob. Tears welled in his eyes as he just watched Mulder with hatred, tiredness, and somehow still affection. Somehow even though he hated his friends guts he still...he still....oh god. Sickness filled his stomach and bile was in his throat; he almost couldn't breathe as realization hit him like a fucking bullet. No no no no. Fuck he couldn't believe it. Tears came full force and that disgusting thought and now a fact made him cry out. 

"Oh my god. I liked you! I can't believe I did!" They came out but he refused to say love. How could he ever love Mulder? It was only a strong liking that was now going to fade away because he. Hated. Mulder. Rodrick tried to breathe more evenly because they both needed to calm down. "And you know what? Im sorry that happened! I really am! I wish things would've been better for you! But you need to just take a step back and realize how the fuck I feel right now! Some random geezer just told me a lot of things about you! About me! About us! How can I not be upset?" Rodrick whined out.

"I fucking BET you didnt trust me once! If so, that's how I feel! My ex just stabbed me Mulder! Im not exactly in the most trusting mood!" The tan skinned male wondered if the Smoking Man was manipulating him. He didnt know. Mulder had thought right, he was a fucking dumbass that would believe anything he heard. His breathing was more even as he listened to Mulder's question, hearing the pure patheticness in his friend's voice almost made him cry even more. This wasn't how this should've went. The Heffley tried to not shake but it was to late. "He told me a lot. He...p-pointed out some good things!" Snot slid out so he wiped it away with his hand and coughed. "B-basically he said you think I can't do ANYTHING. He said you made the first move because you KNEW I couldn't do it! He s-said you took action in the woods because you THOUGHT I couldn't protect myself! Y-y-you look down on me!" More tears as he buried his head in his heads and shook out sobs. He would've rather been with Frank then to hear this.

MULDER  
Mulder flinched as if he'd been struck. He hated this. He hated everything. He wished he could be brave enough to tell Rodrick to leave so he could just break down and be a baby and maybe run his car into a building and die. That would be great. Then this pain would finally end. Mulder didn't even care about finding Samantha anymore. She was probably dead anyway. "I'm sorry." That's all he could respond with. He knew it wouldn't do anything, especially not for himself, but... but maybe it would just piss Rodrick off more so he'd leave. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I fucked up. I'm sorry I hurt you. I knew this was wrong. M-Maybe you should just leave and get away from me finally. And I'll leave you alone. I swear just p-please go—" But Mulder couldn't finish since Rodrick continued talking. Oh this was a mess. It was all his fucking fault too. Those next words made Mulder want to die even more. He was confused about everything. "I-I know," he whispered, looking away, not able to meet Rodrick's eyes. "I-I don't know what happened. I can't tell you because I felt like shit and I just finally felt close to someone for the first time in months and something happened. I'm sorry for the kiss. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I-I'm sorry for everything and I know it won't help but I just needed to be honest." No crying no crying no crying no crying. He held his breath and screwed his hazel eyes shut, not knowing what to say. What could he say? Nothing could change Rodrick's mind so what was the point of talking. And Mulder really didn't want to reveal more than he already had because he still couldn't bring himself to fully trust anyone and that was that, just from all the shit that had happened. Hearing Rodrick sob made Mulder feel even worse. He just wanted to hug his friend but he knew he couldn't.  "I-... Fuck. FUCK. I know. I'm an asshole. I'm fucking terrible just l-leave already will you? Sam c-can get you and you don't have to be affiliated with me ever again if you don't want to and I know you don't o-okay?

"I-I know." He had to be honest, right? "I'll be fucking honest then Rodrick since that's what you want. I-I can't trust anyone. But I tried. I trusted you as much as I could. In my line of work it's fucking impossible to be able to say someone is completely loyal to you because no one is fully loyal because of every side and every play and every lie. So what can I say, no I didn't trust you. But that's not unusual so you can't fucking blame me for that. The Smoking Man used that against you because you don't fucking understand and he knew that." His heart ached and he just WANTED TO DIE. He hated being honest. He hated it so much, no matter how bad it sounded he was just naturally secretive and he naturally told lies. Mulder couldn't help it.

Then those words made his heart drop. The Smoking Man had said that? That Mulder looked down on Rodrick? Mulder fucking WORSHIPPED Rodrick! How could his friend believe that? Why would the Smoking Man do that? A cry nearly left his lips. "R-Rodrick.." More tears welled in his eyes but he had to be the bigger person now. He couldn't cry, not in front of his friend and especially not right now. "Rodrick." His voice broke. "I do not look down on you. I have never looked down on you. You're... you're my best friend. I don't look down on anyone." His heart ached. "I know you don't believe me, but he lied to you. He's done so many bad things he doesn't even feel anymore." His throat burned even more. "I'm sorry Rodrick. I'm so sorry."

RODRICK  
"I...I just..." Rodrick didnt move at all besides his shaking. He remained curled up and kept his head in his hands as he let himself shake and cry. Just letting it out would make him feel better right??? It had to. Hearing the apology and the offer to escape made everything feel worse then it already did. "Im sorry. I dont know. You're right. I just...." A deep breath sounded like a rattling wheeze. His heart felt like it had gotten caught in his throat and his whole body was flushed and shut down. Tired. He felt tired and he felt like death. The thought of killing himself had never been more strong then it was now. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was right? It didnt matter. All that was happening was Mulder being upset and crying and apologizing for hurting him and-  
Shit he felt more broken then he did when him and Frank broke up. Hearing those words stung and made more tears fall out. Why couldn't he keep his FUCKING MOUTH SHUT for ONCE?! Cause he was a stupid FUCKING Heffley! "Its...im upset. Im confused. What happened in the b-bathroom.." A large gulp for air escaped him, "That wasn't your fault. Im sorry. I shouldnt...b-blame you for that. Im just-" Just what? A fucking asshole? A nosy dickwad? Who even was Rodrick Heffley? He didnt even know. The only time he thought he did was with Mulder...But why?

More heartbreak came his was as he tightened his grip around his knees. Not caring that he was messing his wound up and feeling intense pain from it. "Give me a second....I just...Need a s-second." More black dots and he was losing more breath. Sick. He felt like vomiting. Like just throwing up his guts all over the floor and at Mulder's feet. The thought of never seeing the agent again relieved him and scared him. "I just..." It was the only two words he could choke out. Then the honest hour came and he flinched as he forced himself to listen. Its what he wanted right? Every word that came out made him even more upset; making him feel more like an ass.

He couldn't see Mulder; but he could only imagine the pain on his face. This was all so stupid. What had happened? The Smoking Man did, his mind whispered, he fell for it. He was the fool here and Mulder wasn't. Slowly coming to terms he was lied to, he listened some more and shuttered as he slowly stopped crying. Eyes red and puffy and his cheeks all stained with red. Rodrick felt more like dying every word. "Im sorry. I guess...I guess im just a dumbass. If he...if he manipuated me.." Such an ugly word. Manipulated. "Then im sorry. Im so sorry I fell for it. W-what can I say, im fucking a dumbass. I just dont..." It wasn't making sense in his tired brain. All he could see was black. A lovely mind painted black as he listened to words and more words that would paint it white. Then he heard a cry and almost cried again himself. 

The 'best friend' hurtled more. Truly Rodrick hasn't had a best friend since Ben. Which was such a long...lonely time ago. Frank had never been his friend. That was a lie. Neither had Fern or Spike. So he hadn't had a best friend since highschool. "............I wanna die. I feel shitty, how the fuck did he even get in here...?" His brain felt like a fucking slushy. "I feel...sick. I wanna vomit. I just..." Want to tie a noose around his neck? Yeah. Rodrick was done with people taking advantage of him. Tired of watching people come and go and tired of hurting. "Did he really lie? I dont know. Or you lying? Maybe...I just.." Didnt Mulder have a gun? Oh yes. Yes he did. Maybe...his friend could kill him? "Mulder, I wanna...a-ask a favor.." Just real quick. He didnt want to deal with anything anymore and he wouldn't get far with a stab wound. His band was gone. What's the point?

MULDER  
Mulder frowned at his words, sniffing but moving forward when he saw Rodrick shake and cry. He was afraid of going any closer than this because he didn't want to make things worse than they were, and he wasn't even sure if Rodrick still wanted him around. "I-It's okay Rodrick. You don't have t...to apologize. Take as much time as you need." His heart hurt. Everything hurt really. The words Rodrick had said has broken him down but he'd be okay. Rodrick was upset. Mulder understood and he could forgive him for that. Then again he'd forgive his friend for anything because he really didn't want to lose Rodrick... He took another step closer, the urge to hug him so bad that he didn't know if he could hold back. But Mulder did. He couldn't just go hugging someone that had just been yelling at him.

Mulder then shook his head as Rodrick continued. "Rodrick, you aren't a dumbass. Anyone would've listened to him. If I was in your shoes I would've listened to him. Please don't beat yourself up about it. Th-That's just The Smoking Man's forte." Mulder looked away and shuddered. This was a terrible situation. He should've never left Rodrick. He should've actually done a lot of things but not doing them created the domino effect and well, this was just another domino. As always. But hearing that Rodrick wanted to die? That made his heart drop and guilt swarmed through his whole body. "R-Rodrick, no. Please.. you don't want to die." He was shaking again, fear overtaking his every thought. "I-I don't know. He gets in and out in some old man way." Mulder moved closer, not caring at this point. He needed to help Rodrick. The FBI Agent sat across from him, staring at his friend with glossy hazel eyes. "I-I understand. The truth can be hard." He hesitated. "You can believe what you want. And if you take his side I understand. But... just know I'm not lying. A-And if you need to throw up... I can help you to the bathroom, with your wound and all." Then he heard Rodrick ask for a favor. He didn't think it was going to be anything good. "Yes?" he whispered.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didnt notice Mulder move closer as he tried to gather his thoughts and sort them into categories. He couldn't but hey, at least he could say he tried. Everything played at once and it made himself feel dizzy. The fact he was here and laying on his friend's couch after accusing him was mindblowing. Really he should leave.  
The words comforted him somewhat and he did hear a creak when Mulder took another step closer. "It doesn't matter. We should just...forget this happened. Im tired and I wanna sleep," Lie. Well somewhat of a lie. Rodrick was tired but he didnt want to sleep. He wanted to die. Big different, he snickered. 

"Well he got me. Woopty do. I hope he is laughing right now. In his old man car. Or in his old man house.." Huffing he puffed out his flushed cheeks and finally forced his head up from his hands as he finally forced his dark and bloodshot eyes to look at Mulder. Though his friend wasn't looking at him. "I dont want to die. Oh wow, you're so right." Sarcasm laced his tone as he listened to Mulder, trying to enjoy it a bit. His friend moved closer and Rodrick tried to not flinch; he felt like a child again. Which wasn't fun. He felt scared and lonely. Mulder sat across from him which made him relax as he sighed shakingly. "I just need a shower....uh...a nap...I wanna..forget this..You should too. I didnt mean what I said..." About liking him. Well that was another lie. 

Rodrick then looked at Mulder with uncertainty, but tried to look brave and like he didnt just yell at his best friend for almost a few minutes. "Can I....see your gun? Is it loaded? I dont...want you to do something..." Just one little click and balm! He would be gone.

MULDER  
Mulder could pretty easily tell Rodrick was lying. He almost snorted; years of college to work as a psychologist and he couldn't even ask simple questions to help someone? He really was a failure. "If you want to forget," he murmured, hazel eyes dropping to the ground. "I-I understand if you do. I mean I do too but I guess we learn something from the actions we take." Like Mulder leaving Rodrick. If he hadn't done that, like he'd said earlier, none of this would've fucking happened. Stupid stupid stupid stupid. And he'd had a bad feeling this whole time, he just hadn't voiced it because he was a dumbass. "Wherever he lives. I don't think anyone really knows." Well, the Syndicate- the government thingy he worked for- did. But his name and his home was a closely guarded secret that no mere 'mortal' could ever know about. No, only the big guys could because they were simply higher than anything else. Mulder then almost missed Rodrick's sarcastic comment and tried not to let it affect him. He couldn't be a sensitive bitch right now, Rodrick was having much more trouble. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, the FBI Agent shook his head. "That was a stupid thing to say. Sorry." His voice was low and quiet, not wanting to speak up any louder after the yelling he and his... his friend... had just shared. Oh how he hated yelling. It reminded Mulder of his father.

"A shower? Oh, of course. It's not too big, but if you need to clean off I get it. And you can totally take a nap... here or in my stupid water bed, whatever." He hesitated after hearing Rodrick finish. "U-Uh, I might, don't know. A-And it's okay Rodrick. Really it's fine." Was it fine? Mulder didn't know at this point. He was having a clusterfuck of emotions right now so- well, life sucked. That's really all there was to it. However, the FBI Agent's eyes widened as he heard his friend's request. What was that? He wanted to see his gun? Mulder would've laughed but he bit it back. He hoped Rodrick didn't think he was that stupid. "No. I'd rather keep it."

RODRICK  
Rodrick shrugged for his response to what his...What Mulder said. He didnt know if they were friends anymore. Not after the whole manipulating thing. Looking back at it now he thinks he //was// manipulated. But how could he really tell? The words The Smoking Man had said bounced around his head as he stayed still. Cheeks still wet from previous tears and his eyes swollen and tired. How could he have failed at this much? How did he get that easily lied to? A small voice told him it wasn't his fault at all; he had just been stabbed by someone he had loved. Getting worked up and suspicious like that was something he would've done sooner or later. Though in some horrible way he felt better. If he would've hid what the Smoking Man said to him....he would've just left and not told Mulder anything.  
"Whatever..." Who gave a fuck. But him. Not right now. At least they were not yelling anymore...or at least he wasn't yelling anymore. Rodrick suddenly felt a lot more shitty. Sure he was scared and pissed but...he shouldn't have really yelled at the agent. 

Hearing more stuff about the shower, he sighed and scratched at his wet cheeks. "O-okay...I mean uh, unless you need to get a shower first...but I kinda.." He pointed to his leg. "Need help. And I w-want you to be comfy so...You can have either one. I dont care." This wasn't fun; but maybe if he took a nap and just...died. Then he heard the answer to his request and chuckled dryly as he felt down. "Ah...I g-guess you saw through my plan.." The drummer shook his head as he glanced down at his feet and sighed. "Im sorry. I just guess he got to me. Or whatever. He just knew some stuff that he shouldnt have known and...unlike you...I dont deal with this shit."

MULDER  
Mulder let out a huffed sigh, turning his head away for a few moments and staring at the black tv screen. He looked down at the table where his gun was. Mulder remember when he'd tried to kill himself, in this exact place. But it didn't work. He wondered if he really should've died. The FBI Agent's heart was already broken enough and suicide seemed like a nice option. But for now, he had too many things to do, he couldn't be selfish. He needed to help Rodrick, no matter how much tension was between them, then go to the military base to get the truth about Samantha. Maybe or maybe not tell Scully he loves her. Kill Colin. No, Mulder wouldn't kill Colin, he'd just beat him enough where his neck would break. No, then that would be more work for Scully. He wouldn't do that. Maybe just beat him up a little more. Anything to get his hands bloody. His burning anger that had been stored inside all these months had turned into depression but now? Now it was true fury. And Rodrick's words nearly sent him off the edge, but Mulder didn't yell and scream back because he just didn't have the energy. And he didn't want to be like his father. He would never be like his father. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mulder nearly missed Rodrick's words. He didn't turn his head back, he just stared at the ground because he didn't want to feel any more pain. Not right now at least. "I'll be fine. I took a shower last night." Lie. He didn't care. He immediately felt bad though, lying to Rodrick again. Maybe he just couldn't help it. But Mulder wouldn't go back now, he wasn't going to get yelled at again because he was afraid if Rodrick did he'd possibly throw him through the wall. Fuck he really needed help didn't he? Then the brown-haired man almost chuckled. He couldn't get help. He'd taken the fucking worst path training as a psychologist, now he could see through any therapist's trick. He didn't like it and wouldn't ever do it. "No worries. I can help. And I'm not sleeping, so you can take whichever." His voice was monotone, no letting the hurt creep in. Then Mulder snorted. "Yeah, I did. I'm not that stupid." He felt so angry. He really wanted to punch a wall. Or Rodrick. Or Colin. Either one really, didn't matter. He just needed to get this out somehow, on a person at least, not just on a wall. Himself? No, wouldn't be as satisfying. Mulder shivered, screwing his eyes shut. He was so violent. He hated it. He was afraid of himself and afraid of what he'd do if he /didn't/ die soon. The FBI Agent didn't want to hurt Rodrick. Rodrick was his... his friend. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't, he'd force himself not to. "It's fine." He shrugged. "I understand. This is just what I do. And if you need to get away from me I'm fine with that." He chuckled dryly. "That's what I'd do." Hey, if Rodrick left then he'd have less to live for. Great.

RODRICK  
"Well if you say so, I just-" Rodrick winced and grabbed the waterbottle that was next to him and opened it as he drank the rest. "Dont wanna be a bother or anything." The urge to point out that Mulder looked like he hadn't showered and was lying to him was right there, but there was already some stuff he would rather leave behind. The yelling being one of them. So the drummer shuffled and put the waterbottle back down before he tried to get up slowly, holding back pained gasps and whines. Oh well, at least he got some pent up anger out right? All this mopping and wondering had made him unbelievably angry and stressed, in fact, despite getting sleep...he bet he still had bags under his eyes. "O-okay-" Wheezing happened as he grunted and held onto the armrest as he stood. "If that's what you want. I guess...couch then." Couch would be better for his leg anyways. A water bed was unstable. 

The faster his leg got a bit better the quicker he was out of here. His morbid mind planned everything out. Some part of him wanted to stay with Mulder, but he wasn't just going to take the Smoking Man's warning lightly. For once since he met the agent; he would let his selfish side guide him. Which meant leaving and heading home as quick as he could. Maybe he could restart? A snort parted him from his mind as he struggled along the wall to the bathroom. Rodrick could tell his friend was a bit angry...Which he had every right to be. Being yelled at would piss anyone off. And then trying to be tricked...yeah. "Never said you were. It was worth a try though." Bitterness crept up as he held back saying something rude. 

"Might as well tell you now, I guess." The wild haired adult didnt want to hide anything. Just letting him know now would be fine. The kiss didnt ruin their friendship; but somehow he felt like the whole manipulation thing did. Whoa, this was probably Mulder's first time seeing his ugly...somewhat ugly side. Friendship isn't always happy after all.

"Im not trying to get away from you, persay. B-but...im gonna head home when I heal up. I dont wanna deal with my ex anymore." Rodrick had to make it more believable. "Also; my grandpa is dying. Yeah." Whoops that slipped out. Hopefully Mulder could handle it, that old asshole said if he got mad enough...  
Okay, feeling a slight fear wasn't a good sign at all with friends. The Heffley definitely needed to leave now. Mulder had been a nice comfort thing while it lasted, but he didnt want to end up like Colin. Scully could deal with the agent. Rodrick wasn't cut out for it.

MULDER  
Mulder saw the look on Rodrick's face and looked away again, not finding it in himself to be able to meet his friend's gaze. His heart felt like it was hanging by threads. "You aren't a bother." He felt restless and stood up, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. He needed to calm down. Upon reopening them he was facing the window, a black 'X' on the right side in tape. Mulder's gaze then trailed to the ground as he listened to Rodrick, shifting his weight on both feet anxiously. "Y-Yeah, that's fine with me." He didn't really like his bed anymore but it was fine. As long as Rodrick was comfortable. He then flinched at his harsh-sounding words but smiled. Hopefully that would just make everything better. Even though Mulder knew it wouldn't. "Yeah."

Then it went on. Every part of him dreaded what his friend was going to say. Mulder could pretty much already guess- after everything that had happened over the past... what, month and a half? And when Rodrick began he almost laughed. Oh, wow. The pain was like ecstasy. Oh sweet Jesus. Mulder didn't know if he loved it or hated it. Being in pain was something he wasn't particularly fond of, but torturing himself made him feel good because then he could feel a little less bad about him being a terrible person. His heart was gone. Completely shattered, like a baseball had been thrown through a window and tore off every last piece. Mulder felt like he was shaking but wasn't sure if he was or not. "O-Okay." He forced a smile, but was pretty sure his eyes betrayed that. He wasn't angry. He didn't want to hurt his friend anymore. He was just broken. "J..Just tell me if you need any help." Mulder looked over toward the window again, contemplating shoving his hand through. Any physical pain to distract from these emotions. He didn't want to feel this heartache. Maybe a few drinks would help.

RODRICK  
Rodrick heard the part about not being a bother and chuckled while forcing a smile as he made it to the bathroom and slid in. "If you say so Mulder..." He didnt close the door but just casually sat on the tolient to finish their small talk as he tried to let the pain fade away as he glanced at the shower with unease. Usually he used hotel showers....This would be weird. The Heffley never used someone else's shower before. Hopefully it wasn't broken.  
"Well im going to-"

He heard some sort of noise and waited for what his friend would say as he slipped off his shoes and raised an eyebrow. There was a small word that came from the agent and he felt like there was something more to it. Hopefully he didnt piss him off.. "Just wanted you to know. I didnt want you to come back from work or whatever and me not be on the couch being lazy..." A dry wheeze left as he finished taking off his shoes and socks. For some reason he didnt feel any better. Which made him more upset and confused. Okay, so he found out he liked Mulder, that he had been manipulated supposedly, and that his heart felt a lot more heavier than usually. So what? That didnt mean anything...  
"I-if I need any, ill let ya know." Pausing he tried to make a Heffley joke. "Hope you dont mind seeing me naked!" 

Finally he closed the door and sighed, feeling as though he had no air in him in the first place. The drummer started to strip quickly to get in as fast as possible. Though he cried out when his jean fabric went over his dressed wound. "Should I get this wet...?" Probably not. But who cares?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is angry.

MULDER  
Mulder heard the water running so he sat on the couch, eyes dark as he stared at the tv. He didn't feel any less tense, even with Rodrick in the bathroom. He didn't bother to respond to anything. His energy was drained. The FBI Agent sucked in a deep breath, realizing this was very familiar. Oh shit. No. No. No he couldn't cry. It didn't matter if Rodrick couldn't hear he wasn't going to cry he wasn't going to cry he wasn't going to cry. Yeah he was gonna cry. Mulder buried his face in his hands and just let himself cry. He wasn't loud. He didn't want to bother Rodrick. But he needed a release for once in his life. Mulder couldn't deal with this anymore. Rodrick was leaving because... b..because of the Smoking Man. The Smoking Man. THE SMOKING MAN. Mulder looked up, taking his hands away from his face as the realization hit him. He looked down at his knuckles. They were bruised from all the punching he'd been doing recently but they didn't hurt much anymore. He wanted to kill the Smoking Man. That fucker had ruined his life.

He was going to kill the Smoking Man. Mulder stood up, Rodrick pushed to the back of his mind as he closed the front door behind him, walking into the cold air as rain began to fall from the sky. He didn't really give a fuck. Rage kicked in and he just imagined murdering the Smoking Man. He threw his arms into the air and looked around. Looked like Rodrick would have to help himself. "COME OUT OLD MAN! OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A COWARD? DID YOU JUST DECIDE YOU WERE GOING TO FUCK ME OVER AND GET AWAY WITH IT? WRONG! FUCKING WITH RODRICK AND FEEDING HIM LIES IS MY LAST FUCKING STRAW!" He stayed in his place for a while but there was complete silence. He grew angrier and headed down the street, throwing his head around to spot any potential threatening cars. The adrenaline was like nothing he'd ever felt. He was so ready for this.

RODRICK  
Rodrick froze in the shower when he swore he heard someone close the front door. Did Mulder leave? "Oh..." He stood there, in the running shower and stared through the curtains to the door. Should he get out and chase after him? No no, his wound could barely get him to the bathroom. "Fuck, FUCK!" The wounded male shouted out as he rubbed at his face with growing frustration as he started to worry. The Smoking Man said he would hurt someone if he was mad...But why the fuck would he be mad? They just fought, so it couldn't have been about him leaving. Mulder could go to jail! If agents could! Or get hurt worse! He had that wound!  
The drummer sighed as he just let his shoulders slump as he felt the water hit him. His wound stinging and the cloth being dampened as he ran his hands through his hair to somewhat wash it. Get in and get out. 

After a few moments he finally felt way cleaner then before and his red swollen eyes were more soothed out now. Rodrick turned it off and paused as he got out as carefully as he could, however he still slipped like the dumbass he was and hit his head on the floor. "OH C-COME ON!" Shit ow ow ow ow ow.. Rodrick whimpered as he saw the bathroom spin as he laid there on the floor...naked. And wet. Wow. His eyes closed for a second while he let the pain pass as he slowly moved to get up, crying like a baby as he felt pain from his wound, pain from hitting the floor, and pain from how he felt. Honestly? Hopefully the gun was still on the table or wherever it was. Slowly the tan male got dressed in his nasty, slightly bloody clothes and sat on the toilet for a long while blinking. 

"This if fucked. I hate myself. Ugh, my teen angst is coming back." Rodrick got up and left the bathroom, and basically wobbled and fell onto the couch with a pained grunt. "Now im talking to myself. How lovely. Im even missing Mulder, double lovely!" Snapping at nothing he just breathed and narrowed his eyes. He hated his heart. Its never done him any GOOD.

MULDER  
Mulder noticed a black car farther forward. His furrowed his brows, the fury practically flaming in his hazel eyes. He curled his lip and walked over, slamming his hand on the window. It rolled down and a man in a black suit was in the driver's seat, looking calm and collected. "What can I do for you, sir--"

"Where's your fucking boss," Mulder hissed through clenched teeth, wanting to punch this stupid guy in the face. He didn't respond. "TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKING BOSS IS OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." The man shrunk back and a voice called from the back. Mulder's blood turned to ice as he stepped back, watching the back window roll down on the limo. The Smoking Man was there, smoking as usual. His eyes were dark and merciless. "Mulder. You just caught us--"

He didn't wait for anything. He jabbed his hand through the window and unlocked the door, swinging it open and grabbing the Smoking Man by the scruff. He threw the old man to the ground and got on top of him, using all of his force to punch him in the face. He began to cry, shaking as the rage burned so hard that he felt like he was going to fall over and die. He wanted to, but Mulder needed to do this first.

He put his hands on The Smoking Man's throat. The FBI Agent only saw red. He rain poured down on the both of them, the man below choking and weakly trying to fight back. The tears and sobs wrenched from Mulder's throat as he used his other hand to punch him in the face, blood flying everywhere. "FUCK YOU!" he wailed, feeling like he was hyperventilating. "YOU'RE HORRIBLE! JUST FUCK OFF AWAY FROM MY LIFE!"

Suddenly, Mulder was thrown back. He gasped as he hit the ground, scrapes raking up his sides. He groaned in pain and felt his own scruff being pulled up, another man in a black suit standing before him. He was punching in the face and screamed, using his feet to kick the man back. Mulder was released and watched the blood drip down his face and shirt. The men helped the injured Smoking Man up, practically shoving him in the limo. The man in black ....turned around, eyes narrowing. "Don't mess with us again. If you do, we /will/ kill your friend." Mulder's heart dropped as the man hopped in and the limo peeled off, leaving tire marks on the road as it disappeared from sight.

For a while Mulder just sat there, staring blankly at the road. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at his bloody hands, the crimson liquid dripping from the small cut on his face. He winced from the pain but felt that release. Mulder finally wasn't in emotional pain. Physically he was hurt, but... but it was fine. He liked it. He wanted more.

Then he remembered Rodrick. Mulder sighed and wobbled to his legs, walking back home in the pouring rain. Maybe he did need to take a shower. Maybe he didn't. The FBI Agent didn't care at this point. He walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him, not hearing Rodrick so he flopped onto the couch in a mess. He stared out of the window and closed his eyes, the stinging ripping through his body like lightning bolts.

He loved it.

RODRICK  
Rodrick continued to lay there as he looked up at the ceiling with distaste. He wanted to sleep; but he really couldn't. How could he when his violent friend was outside doing god knows what and Rodrick couldn't even chase after him! Not like he really want to...Mulder might hurt him if he stood in the way. There was a blank state in his mind as he blinked more and more rapidly, the thing regestering that Mulder might hurt him. Wow. If he did, Rodrick didnt know what he would do. Like...He wasn't one to not fight. Mulder fighting him though..

His thoughts weren't focused on the possibility though for long; the front door opened and Mulder came through. More specific. A bloody Mulder came through the door and crashed right next to him. The tan skinned male stared at him through some wet strands of hair as he took in his friend's looks. "...Really? You went out to fight someone?" Complaining and scolding the agent he just yelled at wasn't a good idea, but somehow his stupid fucking affection took over and he couldn't help but feel worried. There was a small cut on the male's face that was leaking crimson liquid. "Ugh..I cant believe you did. I wish I was surprised." Rodrick rubbed his eyes before glaring at the ceiling. "You should shower. And get that wound taken care of...I dont want that to become infected."

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't even actually noticed Rodrick. The other male surprised him a bit but he didn't care. The FBI Agent flinched as he felt more pain, groaning as he listened to his friend. If they were still friends. "Yeah." His voice was low and gravelly. He hardly had the energy to speak. It felt like he'd run ten miles, beating up that damned Smoking Man with everything he had inside. It was better than hurting Colin. "But he thoroughly deserved it in my defense." Mulder sighed again and let his eyes close, the light hard to see through. He twitched again from the agony but just... ah. It clouded his thoughts. His mind. He felt free, finally. However, hearing Rodrick's scolding voice sort of annoyed him but he didn't care. Mulder had taken his anger out, he was fine. "It wasn't you." He huffed, pausing. "Well, sort of. But you didn't directly cause it. That old fucker did. I wish I could've killed him." He couldn't believe he was talking like this in front of Rodrick but he was. Mulder needed to vent a little. Keeping everything inside was hard.

Then he laughed a little, but it scratched against his sore throat. "It's fine. It kind of... distracts, I guess." Mulder shrugged. He wasn't even thinking of the bad things. He was perfectly well. Okay, not perfect, but the FBI Agent was already feeling better. That had to mean something, right? "I don't care much if it gets infected." He really didn't. It'd be even better if it killed him. Then, Mulder suddenly sat up, blinking at Rodrick. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his friend, forcing him into a hug. He needed that. And Mulder guessed Rodrick did too. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He then pulled back and looked at the TV, wiping more blood off of his face. Hopefully the two could forgive each other in time. Mulder already forgave Rodrick, though... he couldn't find it in himself to keep a grudge.

RODRICK  
"...Well he did. But you cant just go and fight everyone you want. I care for you, so ill be honest, you cant fight the world." Rodrick offered the advice softly as he looked at Mulder for a second once again, feeling a lot more guilty when he noticed how broken his friend looked. Friend. That's what they still were. Even though he would be leaving...he still liked the agent. Really he did. In some way he was happy that Mulder did take his anger out, and not on him. Suddenly he smiled and laughed, "You beat up the Smoking Man? That's funny!" Not really, but the soft joy in his chest made it funny. The drummer couldn't help but frown again though when the agent said he could care less. "Mulder. Im gonna be strict here, you will fix it up. I dont want you dying on me!" The wild haired male smirked and tapped at Mulder's cheek to annoy him. "I still want you to be alive baby!" Things weren't fixed, but even if he had to hide his slight paranoia to fix their friendship he would. Rodrick was feeling a bit better now that his friend wasn't crying. 

Out if no where, Mulder sat up and blinked at him, causing Rodrick to stare back with surprise. What was going to happen? This was all to familiar to when his broken friend kissed him in the bar bathroom-  
Nope, no kiss, just a hug that caused him to gasp in surprise. Rodrick was tense at first, but his heart sped up and he sighed softly and relaxed quickly in the embrace. Was it weird to say he really loved the affectionate gesture? Right when he was about to snuggle into the hug as well; there was two words said before the FBI agent pulled back and looked at the TV. Basically leaving Rodrick wide eyed and flustered, and cold. 

"Hey! You cant just hug me and just...let go!" The rockstar whined, upset at the lose of the warmth. So he decided to take it into his own hands and reached forward to pull Mulder as close as he could and squeezed him into a hug, burying his head into his neck to breathe in a smell. "Mmh."

MULDER  
Mulder grumbled something under his breath. "Mhm. I've fought the world for this long, I think I can beat some old dude's ass. But then his stupid bodyguards came all frantic. Bitch, your boss is a fucking dumbass." He snorted. "All of the Smoking Man's followers are idiots. Like Krycek." Ugh. Maybe he wanted to kill Krycek even more than the Smoking Man. Well, equally as much, really... Then hearing Rodrick continue Mulder chuckled. "Yup. Dragged him out of his car and punched him as many times as I could. Guess my hand slipped." Always did. But it did feel good to have beat up the Smoking Man. All his anger was completely gone and his mind was cleared of agony. Maybe Mulder could finally have a... normal conversation with Rodrick? Even after the whole argument thing. "Really? I'm not gonna die. I've gotten way worse." Really. If the black alien blood didn't kill him that one time, Mulder wasn't sure anything else would. 

The FBI Agent heard Rodrick's protesting and chuckled. But he was actually really surprised when his friend hugged him again, eyes widening a little. "O-Oh..." He leaned into Rodrick a little, feeling his body melt into the warmth. Wow. He never really shared hugs like this. And especially with Rodrick... again, after their argument. It was weird. But nice. "Thanks," he murmured, eyes closing a bit.

RODRICK  
"You sound like a white girl Mulder. Haha! I love it!" Rodrick laughed as he listened to his friend ramble with a growing smile as he hugged Mulder tightly. He wanted his friend to know he...still cared for him. Deeply. "Your hand slipped? Man that must've been fun to explain." That made him giggle a bit as he pulled away from the agent's neck to not bring the other discomfort. He knew the argument was still fresh...and that Mulder was tired. Probably. While the agent could read him like an open book, the drummer failed to know anything about his friend.  
"I know. But if it gets infected it wont help anything. Might as well take care of it.." That's why Rodrick cleaned his wounds. Or well cuts and bruises. He knew that stalling would just be stupid and waste time anyways. Though he knew it wouldn't kill him, he still worried. 

"No problem bro. You are pretty comfortable." Sighing he just let Mulder relax into the hug and felt joy that the other seemed to like it as much as he did. His hand patted his friend's back softly as he hummed and pulled back a bit. Brown eyes staring at Mulder's with shyness that he usually didnt feel. "Okay, I feel shitty. I shouldnt have yelled at you. Im sorry. I just was upset and yada yada yada.." The drummer chuckled at the half witted apology. Hesitating before he frowned and squinted, then as quickly as he could he kissed Mulder's cheek, or well near his cut. "Tada. Im also gonna kiss it better! Trust me, kisses help~"

MULDER  
"I might secretly be one," Mulder replied sarcastically. "Sometimes I think I am." His heart didn't beat as fast while Rodrick was hugging him- holding him- whatever they were doing. It was very comforting. Mulder liked that. "Well luckily I didn't have to explain it. Those dumbasses were too busy caring for the other dumbass." He heard his friend's giggle and that brought a small smile to his face, even when Rodrick pulled away he still felt happier. This was weird. Even Scully hadn't been able to help him out of sadness when these modes hit Mulder. As Rodrick continued the FBI Agent wasn't really sure how to respond. He wasn't going to tell his friend he wanted to keep it purposefully but... yeah he wasn't going to do that. "I will later." He shrugged and turned his head toward he rain pelting down outside. Hearing Rodrick say he was comfortable made his heart flutter. Maybe he wasn't so broken after all.

However, upon hearing his rockstar friend's apology, Mulder wondered why he felt this way. No one apologized for what they did to him. Scully hadn't, Skinner hadn't, neither had his parents... they just chose to forget about all the arguments. Mulder thought Scully would have at least been able to admit to believing when they saw everything but she still hadn't and she still put him down for it. Skinner hadn't apologized for his behavior in the beginning, when Scully joined the X-Files. His mother.. his mother had never apologized for screaming at him, slapping him, whatever it was for bringing up Samantha. And his father. His father had never apologized for anything he'd done. Yelling, kicking, hitting.

And then there was Rodrick. The only person in the world that had really ever apologized. "Th...Thank you." Damn he felt like he was going to cry. This was so special to Mulder and he wanted to savor this moment for the rest of his useless life. And then the kiss. Well, a kiss on the cheek, but still one nonetheless. The FBI Agent felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled, turning back to Rodrick. "It's all better," he joked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick faked a gasp of shock and smirked nonetheless as he gazed at Mulder with amusement. He felt way better than before, more at ease and they were right back to talking and laughing with eachother like before. Doesn't mean everything was fixed. Rodrick still....was unsure of what he wanted to do after all this. The drummer sighed softly and tried to listen to what his friend was saying. Did he really want to leave this? The black-haired male didnt know. He didnt want to. But he also didnt want to end up dying...or watching Mulder die while being here. That would be a mess. "Heh, what a bunch of dumbasses. At least we're smarter then them...." He glanced off to the side. "Probably.." This was comforting and nice, in fact, they never hugged eachother this long before....Rodrick was glad they were at least not fighting anymore. Even though the somewhat lies were still haunting his head. "As long as you do so, then whatever."

Rodrick could've sworn he seen a look of surprise at his apology, causing his tan cheeks to flare up a bit as he tried not to feel embarrassed. He hated to admit he was in the wrong...but Mulder had taken enough shit already that he deserved to hear someone apologize to him. "W-welcome...I just...I felt bad. I didnt like fighting with you so.." He scratched the back of his neck as he still clingged to Mulder in their little embrace. Catching the smile from the FBI Agent he laughed and smiled back even though he playfully rolled his eyes. "My kisses make everything better honestly. Dont let anyone else tell ya otherwise! " 

Then the drummer paused as his eyes trailed to his friend's lips and he awkwardly shifted a bit. Okay, he felt like...He should just...reach out? Kissing Mulder wouldn't be bad. Mulder kissed him. Rodrick could kiss Mulder then. "Ya know, im realizing you actually gave me the surprise kiss I promised to give you when you least expected it. Which makes..." Another soft laugh as he looked back into Mulder's eyes.

"No sense...But I also feel like...You feel awkward about the whole thing. So im gonna make it even?" Rodrick narrowed his eyes in thought before shrugging carelessly as he felt nervous. He shouldnt feel nervous. They kissed before...this was just making it even. And getting a free kiss. Though Mulder wont kiss back, it would just be super quick cause he was feeling affectionate. "Or whatever. Just real quick." Before he would let his friend say no he held his breath and dived forward. Arms still wrapped around Mulder in a simi-hug as he kissed the other male as softly as he could. It lasted for a bit before he moved to pull back.

MULDER  
"Mhm." A content sigh left Mulder's lips as he stared at the wall- very close to Rodrick- and thought. His friend was... odd. To him, at least. Because to be honest, once again, no one had EVER just talked to him and laughed with him like everything was fine after a huge fight. And Rodrick doing that meant a lot. That brought a smile to his face. He turned his blue (YES BLUE NOT HAZEL I'M STUPID) eyes to the black-haired man and stared at him for a few seconds before turning away in embarrassment. All that hurt and sadness was gone for a little bit. Nearly killing the Smoking Man and being here with Rodrick was making him feel better already... Mulder just wished this could last forever. Then, as his friend continued to apologize, the FBI Agent ducked his head a little. This was /so/ new. "Th-Thanks... I didn't like fighting either." Not at all.

Mulder almost drifted off once more until Rodrick kept him in reality with his words. He faced his friend, staring at him with slight confusion. He felt something weird in his stomach, blue eyes darting around because he just couldn't meet the black-haired man's eyes. He nodded to his words a little, scratching the back of his head. Then he finally let his gaze rest on Rodrick. He was sort of dreading sort of wanting sort of confused on what the hell was going on with this whole thing. "Y-Yeah..?" He was cut off when his friend reached forward and kissed him. Kissed him. KISSED HIM. Something burst in Mulder's chest and it felt like his heart was fixed completely. Ohhhhhhhhhhh he wanted to cry. But something inside of the brown-haired male made his tensed shoulders relax as he kissed back. MULDER KISSED BACK. HE KISSED RODRICK BACK. And it felt so good. Oh, yeah it felt amazing. But then his friend pulled away and so did Mulder, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. "Th..Thanks?" he whispered.

RODRICK  
Rodrick chuckled when for a split second he felt Mulder kiss back, which almost shocked him. Though its not like he didn't want it. "Not trying to say I didn't like it, but the point was for you not to kiss back. Buuuuuut...." His cheeks flushed a bit as he smirked and winked at the agent with his heart beating quickly. "I guess later ill have to catch you off guard again. Or right now. The next kiss will be a surprise~" Probably not, but hey he could hope. All he knew was that kissing Mulder had felt amazing but it wasn't for that purpose. The drummer relaxed when he saw that the brown haired male relaxed too.  
"No problem. But why are you whispering. ..?" 

The Heffley was feeling way more calm and less shifty then before. The whole fighting thing was something he was pushing in the back of his mind now that him and his friend somewhat made up...by laughing...and kissing. Huh. Why did that sound like something lovers did? Blinking he adjusted himself so he was more or less laying on Mulder's shoulder, being careful to not touch his stab wound as he yawned tiredly. Feeling as if after everything his body was ready to shut down and just...relax. The slight fear of the agent's violent actions eased away as he kept forcing the fight to the back of his mind. Trying to just enjoy his friend's company. "Totally gonna kiss you while you're sleeping by the way. Just a heads up.." Another yawn as he stared at the black screen of the TV with disinterest. 

MULDER  
Mulder chuckled. "Well, I can surprise you too." He shrugged. He noticed Rodrick flush and smiled a little, that loneliness and anger and sadness completely leaving him for a while. This really was amazing for Mulder. After hearing his friend's question the FBI Agent looked Rodrick's way. "I was just... surprised, I guess? Today has been an eventful day y'know. That's the last thing I expected. Which is good. I-It's very good." He blushed a little more, wondering why he was doing that. Mulder never blushed, not even around Scully. He felt Rodrick lean against his shoulder and felt his heart rate slow, his eyes almost fluttering shut, feeling very tired all of the sudden. "Sure you will," he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He didn't think Rodrick would kiss him in his sleep. If only he knew.

RODRICK  
"Is that a challenge, Mulder? Are you challenging me to a kissing contest or something?" Rodrick smiled softly, already tired as he couldn't even smirk normally like he wanted to. The chuckle brought forth a very fluttery feeling in his stomach and throat, he almost wanted to blurt out 'I love you, you know that?' but held it in. The urge still scared him though; causing his eyes to go a bit wide as he tried to shake it all away. Things were more...normal now. The Heffley still wanted to harm himself but now that he was with Mulder for a bit...after getting the courage to kiss Mulder..he was feeling better. Especially since his amazing, crazy friend kissed him //back//. Mulder's words made him laugh softly, his eyes falling shut as he hummed to decide how to respond. "It has...im..sorry. Most of that was my fault. And me kissing you was the last thing you expected? Honey, how did you think I felt?" Since he was already leaning on the other male's shoulder, he just had to tilt his head a bit to place a soft, feather like kiss on the blue-eyed agent's neck. Hopefully he didn't mind neck kisses. Rodrick was a big fan of those anyways. 

Peeking through one eye he saw his best friend's eyes almost fluttering shut and he grinned cheekily. "I totally will. What can I say? Once I get all affectionate; I stay that way for a while," He responded as he closed his eyes again and breathed in and out softly. Deciding to prove a point again, he leaned up and pressed another quick kiss on Mulder's jaw before finally just laying on his shoulder. Every tight knit muscle relaxed as he listened to the other sounds like his friend's breathing. Some part of him wanted to know everything about the agent. To be able to help the guy whenever he could, to see if he was liked by him. Though Rodrick would never try and use Mulder like that. Ever. "I. Am. So. Tired. Are we gonna cuddle?" A snort came out by himself because he knew the answer, no. But he could still hope, right?

MULDER  
The FBI Agent fake pondered for a moment. "Hmmm.... sure." He looked at Rodrick with challenging eyes but turned away, his bloody hands relaxing as he'd formerly been clenching on them just to sprout more pain. Thinking back on it, Mulder had been pretty stupid to go after the Smoking Man. He was one of the highest members of the Syndicate. He should've known better. Then again Mulder had been... really upset. And hurt. And feared he would've hurt Rodrick if he hadn't left, so that's why he did it. He did regret getting those scrapes up his sides though. They burned every time he moved. "It's okay," he murmured, his energy suddenly drained. He could fall asleep but didn't really want to with blood all over him... plus Rodrick leaning on him. Mulder's heart began to pound again but he forced himself to lie still and relaxed. He nearly jumped when his friend kissed him on the neck, goosebumps rolling down his arms. Woah. He'd never been kissed there before. I mean it wasn't like Mulder was doing a lot of kissing anyway, or sex, but... something about that, uh? How could he put it? Turned him on?

Yeah Mulder was a disgusting freak. He inwardly shivered at the way he felt from... from neck kisses. From Rodrick. Why was he acting like this? But the FBI Agent forced those thoughts to the back of his mind by clenching his fists as more pain rattled through his body, just wanting to not think for once. This seemed to work at least. And then, AGAIN, Rodrick kissed him AGAIN. On the jaw. These non-cheek non-lips kisses were weird and made Mulder feel weird. In a good way but... he wasn't sure. He hadn't had enough experience with women to have this kind of.. what would you call it? Love? But didn't Mulder love Scully? NO STOP FUCKING THINKING. He almost tried hitting himself in the side but just kept clenching his fists until his mind was overtaken with agony. He almost missed responding to Rodrick's question. "U-Uh, I can see that," he teased. His rockstar friend then leaned on his shoulder and he felt warm suddenly. "Hm. Maybe someday Roddy boy." He smiled down at Rodrick and let himself just... relax. He was fine. He would be fine. And luckily he now had a way to get away from his damaging thoughts.

RODRICK  
Rodrick hummed as he slowly got more and more tired, yawning a bit here and there as he listened to Mulder's breath and how he felt about the kisses. Other then that, nothing much he was doing other then sitting around and laughing. The challenging look made him almost tempted to kiss Mulder on the lips again but somehow he held back, he didn't want to kill the agent with affection! That wouldn't be good at all! Eyes closed as he stayed against the male's shoulder, stuff went by pretty quick and before you know it, it was nearing nighttime. Exactly a time he needed! A nap was what his body definitely needed right now, and with how he was, he felt warm and more welcomed with his friend near him. "I just hope things are better tomorrow..." More organized anyway.  
The drummer was so tired he didn't catch the male's reaction to his neck kisses, but he was now fully drifting off to a lovely sleep now that he was with Mulder. The fighting, bloodloss, affection...It made Rodrick Heffley very tired. 

"Im glad you can picture it. And I better one day get cuddles..Even though im not a big fan of them myself aha..." Voice more deep due to needing to sleep, he slowly started to drift into dreamland without meaning to. Everything just seemed to fit and Rodrick's body shut down without having a full purpose other then it being somewhat late and him being tired. "Mh. Night. I guess~" No more kisses came from the drama as he yawned and finally, fully drifted off with his eyes closed and his mouth a bit opened. Mulder, and the feelings he held for the agent were something he was figuring out and trying to sort into boxes of emotions. Rodrick definitely would work on those, and laylow on the kissing from now on. Not like he didn't want to kiss Mulder. But just...not over doing it. Soon enough he was passed out and ready for whatever was brought forth tomorrow...To bad he didn't realize what was lurking for him.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't respond to Rodrick, noticing him drifting to sleep. The FBI Agent heard his slow breaths and slowly pulled away, grabbing a nearby pillow and stuffing it under his friend's head, making sure he wouldn't hurt his leg in any way. Mulder stared at Rodrick for a few seconds before forcing his gaze away, limping over to the bathroom. He shut the door gently and switched the light on, turning the shower on and getting in. The hot water burned against his bruises and cuts, especially his almost-healed stab wound, Mulder letting out a groan of agony. He held his head down and tried not to be loud enough to wake Rodrick, the pain too much to think about anything else at the moment. That was good, in a way. However, the heat and stinging became so unbearable that he didn't bother even washing his hair and jumped out, staring at the blood that was sucked down the drain. He covered himself in a towel and winced from the cuts, especially the one on his face. Mulder looked down to his knuckles, dozens of bruises layering over each other and creating... very weak hands. Great. Punching people and walls wasn't doing the FBI Agent much help.

Sighing, he eventually put his clothes on, turning the light off after drying off his wet hair with the towel. It was sort of shaggy and still a little damp but Mulder didn't care. He yawned silently and walked past the couch, making sure Rodrick was okay before flopping into bed. The brown-haired man made sure his door was open in case his friend needed him or something happened- like the damned Smoking Man returning- and found himself eventually slipping off to sleep as well. His breaths became shallow and his heart rate sped down, not feeling as much pain as before thanks to the shower. Darkness began to overcome his vision and Mulder let it sink in, not worrying about the next day's drastic events. Yet.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick is kidnapped.

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been resting, snuggling and curling in on himself as he breathed in and out through his nose softly. Some soft...soft light crept in from the windows and it caused him to scrunch his face up before he whined. "Ugh...What did I do last night?" Voice cracking he slowly forced his eyes open and rubbed the irritated sleep out of them. His whole body felt like it was just a big stack of potatoes. Then everything slowly came in. The fight, the stab wound, kissing, all that good stuff...  
"Jesus, my head..." The black haired drummer slowly moved to sit up as he hissed from the slight pain and discomfort of his leg. At least he had a pillow...A small smile graced his face as he made a note to thank Mulder for that later. It seems like things were somewhat normal again thank god. 

"Whelp, l-lets start off by getting up..." Rodrick started to move his body, bones cracking and blood flowing he got up and yawned some more. His hair was sticking out everywhere, and there was a bunch of strands of hair near his eyes. At the moment he could care less. His mind cheered him to find some breakfast of some sort so he moved slowly towards the kitchen. Gasping for breath when the pain got a little to much. His hands went through cabinets and he couldn't find anything good except some stale looking muffin..."Eh," Shrugging he opened it and started to stuff his face as he went to grab a waterbottle.

MULDER  
Alex Krycek was slightly annoyed. The Smoking Man had sent him on some stupid mission to capture his "wish he was my boy toy"'s little stupid friend... Rodrick? Alex scoffed as he climbed the window using the ladder, the cloth with the drug in his hand to knock Mulder out for about... one more hour? Something like that. He lifted the window up softly, quiet as usual as he stepped into the apartment with ease. He'd done this so many times- whether to kill someone, kidnap someone, fuck someone, whatever- that he really was a pro at this point. But Alex wasn't one to brag so he just shrugged that shit off like the stupid shit it was. Then again most things were stupid to him. Krycek was really only in it for himself.

The man crept across the carpet floor and creaked the door shut, stepping over to a sleeping Mulder and examining his features for a second. Too bad the guy wouldn't fuck him. Then again Alex had killed his dad so... whoops? Shrugging, the smaller brown-haired male placed the cloth over Mulder's mouth for a few seconds before taking it off. That should do the trick. The rest was saved for Rodrick. Alex narrowed his eyes and turned, peeking through the door window. His brows slightly raised at the handsome man over in the kitchen. Sort of scraggly but Alex wasn't picky. Hey, maybe after he kidnapped this guy- Rodrick- and possibly tortured him maybe they could have a little fling? Eh. Probably not but Krycek had hope! Keeping the cloth in his hand, he let the door open and stuffed his other hand in his other pocket. The assassin was wearing a leathery jacket with a soft gray shirt underneath, dark pants and normal black shoes. His brown eyes were sort of dark with the clouds outside and he tilted his head, cocking a brow at the handsome man named Rodrick. Any time now...

RODRICK  
Rodrick didn't notice the other presence in the house as he ate the muffin, somewhat playing a quick game of 'how much can I shove in my mouth'. Which was a lot. It was just a small muffin though that tasted as if someone pissed on it. "Eck.." Grabbing the water he chugged it down to make the nasty food bearable to swallow. He still had Sam's credit card, might as well get some shit for Mulder later because he didn't know if he could stomach another muffin that tasted horribly. The drummer placed the bottle back down and blinked at the fridge with boredom. Probably should let his friend sleep in, poor dude probably never got any sleep as it is. Throwing the wrapper away he grabbed the bottle and started to walk back towards the couch as he made sure to watch his steps. His wound still hurt like hell. 

Suddenly he paused in his steps. Okay, his amazing gut told him something was off. It felt like someone was watching him; waiting...Eyes went wide but he brushed it off. He was just scared after the Frank accident and the whole Smoking Man thing. Rodrick decided that was a great excuse and headed to the couch, to focused on himself to notice the other human being in the house that wasn't his friend. Plopping down on the leather seat he ran his fingers through his black hair to try and style it a bit, which was a failure from the start. His tan skin was a bit bruised in some places, or he had cuts on his skin as well. Then there was his stab wound....yeah. Rodrick wasn't looking that hot despite the shower. Ew, how could Mulder stand to be in the same room as him when he smelled like a dead cow?

MULDER  
Krycek snorted. Was Rodrick blind? Since he had a little more time the assassin messed with his hair with his hands, blowing it out of his face and narrowing his brown eyes. Alex tugged at his shirt collar, adjusting it to look more "professional" or whatever the fuck the Smoking Man wanted him to do. Krycek was tired of being ordered around but reminded himself that his little boss would be dead soon. Just as soon as he pushed him down the stairs, or maybe slit his throat. But that guy was old, he could easily take him out. If only the Smoking Man's dumbass guards weren't always around. Alex had a harder time fighting them but, with the right tools and materials, he was fine. He always was. 

Grumbling from the boredom and the non-excitement of Rodrick spotting him, Krycek let the door open a little more and stepped out, turning toward the couch to stare at the black-haired man. He examined him a little closer, taking note of anything he could to suggest what Rodrick could do to him to fight back. Alex didn't know where any weapons were but, as far as he was concerned, a rag and his swift arm movements were enough. "Ugh! Notice me already you dipshit," Alex groaned, leaning back a little. "You're like a goddamn cat. You don't even see me when I'm standing right behind you. Or you're just purposefully ignoring me and I'm the dumbass but I like to be in favor of myself." Alex crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Oh, also, would you mind letting me kidnap you?"

RODRICK  
"What?" Rodrick almost jumped at the sound of some other voice and he whirled around on the couch to, as the man said, see someone right behind him. His face paled and his eyes went wide with surprise. How the hell didn't he notice this fucker? The drummer quickly tried to remain cool as he narrowed his eyes and groaned, "Oh please, don't tell me that old asshat sent you here. Im not gonna fall for his tricks again. So if you want to tell me Mulder did something, take your own words, and shove it up your fucking ass!"  
Not a good way to greet a threat, but he didn't hear the last part until a few seconds later. Once again he felt a sharp sense of fear before he tried to shove it down. Okay. Kidnapping. This was new, maybe if he went willingly things would be fine and dandy?  
"O-one, who asks that? Two, sure I guess. Its not like I have a have choice," His tone was a bit dense due to the fear, but hey, at least it wasn't death huh? 

Mulder was probably knocked out or something. Its the only thing that made sense as to why his friend wasn't out here kicking ass. Hopefully whoever this dude in the leather jacket didn't kill him...Oh god, what if he killed him?! No no, he swallowed down more fear he tried to realize that if he was getting kidnapped...then well, uh, it was probably for Mulder reason. "Uh...Nice...j-jacket..." Famous last words to some killer. Oh well, at least the guy looked hot.

MULDER  
"Fiiiiiiiiinally," Krycek groaned, muttering more incoherent things under his breath. "Took you long enough." He noticed Rodrick's surprise and laughed. "Hah! That was a good reaction. Thanks pal, I needed that. Not everyone appreciates my work here." He then tipped his head as Rodrick went on, slightly furrowing his brows and letting his arms fly out with his shrug. "I wasn't sent here to manipulate dumbasses, I'm the assassin." Krycek rolled his eyes. "Ohhhh noooo. You didn't fall for his trick did you? Lemme tell you pal, that 'old asshat' is just a stupid fucker with no sense of direction. I'm the only one keeping him alive really. I could snap his neck in four seconds- just like I could do to you if you even try to move in a way to escape or injure me- but hey, I'm not that mean. I mean someday I'll kill him but, I'm just in it for myself. What can I say? The man is loaded."

Realizing he rambled on Alex straightened up, stuffing the rag in his pocket. "Okay Rodrick, stand up since you're willing to make this easy." He didn't respond to the other man's comments or questions, not wanting to grow any more annoyed. Alex walked over and grabbed Rodrick harshly, not giving two fucks about his stab wound and pushing him out into the open. "Since we're gonna be buddies for a while I guess I'll introduce myself. My name's Alex Krycek. I was sent here by a friend of a friend who's not really the friend of your friend." He shrugged again. "You're Rodrick Heffley. A dumbass I presume." Alex placed a hand on Rodrick's shoulders and pushed him forward without mercy. "Now move, don't try to fight back. If you do I'll stick a knife in your back and you'll never be able to walk again." Krycek didn't really have a knife, but empty threats seemed to do a lot for his victims. Plus he loved messing with people.

RODRICK  
Rodrick held back from snarling or doing anything that could wind up with him being killed or even more hurt then he already was. But wow, was this guy annoying him. He frowned and crossed his arms as he listened to whoever this was and what they were saying. "Glad you like that i appreciate your work," Rolling his eyes he gazed at Krycek up and down, taking in his appearance, and certainly not checking him out. Hearing what else the guy had to say on The Smoking Man, he rubbed at his face as he tried to fully understand what was happening. "Makes sense I guess. But if you kill him, can't you just take his shit and money? Or does it not work that way?" Pretty sure it did, but hey, why was he talking to some dude who was going to kick his ass? Definitely him. Looks like he does have more issues then he thought he did already. This all seemed like some nightmare to him. 

Hearing the order he moved to stand up. However it seemed like Alex wasn't patient at all, not like he didn't know that already, because the next thing the drummer knew...there was a nice shield of pain circling him as he hissed and bit his lip. Then a nice shove sent him into the open as he wheezed and stumbled to catch his footing. Feeling a whole lot worse then before he let out a few more sounds of pain as his new best 'bud', who he now knew as Alex Krycek, kept talking behind him. "M-me? Trust me dickwad, im not a dumbass." Or at least that's what Mulder said last night, heck they even kissed last night didn't they? "Nice meeting you I suppose..." What a great way to start friendships and a great way to start his morning after being stabbed by his ex. A hand grabbed his shoulders and another push forward had him snarl, "You can stop fucking pushing me. I can fucking walk. Jesus fucking Christ!" So he was hot, but a complete asshole. Lovely, why did that sound like his life? The threat got to him somewhat as he let the pain pass before moving forward towards the door, a sigh leaving him.

MULDER  
"Nah, you don't get to talk, only I do." Krycek didn't answer anything Rodrick said, purposely annoying the man to make himself seem a bit less threatening then usual. But Rodrick would be surprised when he turned all "oh I'm gonna kill you and all your family members if you don't tell me this" mode. But he wasn't there yet. Alex quite liked this black-haired man. Lifting his chin a little, the assassin ignored Rodrick's curse and still stood behind him, a firm hand on the other guy's shoulder to keep him steady- and also not allow him to run. He guessed Rodrick wouldn't cause of his leg wound, and since the dude should know better, but Alex would rather be safe than sorry. Why take a stupid chance eh?

Krycek then opened the door and let Rodrick through, twisting his head around to make sure no one was watching and shut it behind them. He began to walk out toward the black car, the windows dark and tinted as small raindrops still fell from the sky. The door opened and a large buff guy sat on the other side of the limo seats, eyes dark and fiery at the same time. Alex seemed dreadfully cheerful. "Get in, now. I really don't want to make you." He snapped at Rodrick and clicked his tongue in a flirty way.

RODRICK  
"Whatever you say, master!" Rodrick replied sarcastically, feeling weird with the firm hand on his shoulder as he tried his hardest to not trust his gut and fight back. Sure he knew fighting back was a good thing, but he wasn't brain dead, he would surely die if he fought back against someone who was way stronger then him...as of right now. Moving towards the outside like he was instructed to, he glanced behind him and felt a sharp pain in his heart. Like something pierced right through it. Well, looks like he wouldn't be seeing the agent he fucking loved anytime soon, how great. This male was someone weird and he felt intimated right of the bat. Though Mulder had said who he was to him, an asshole who cared only for himself and killed his dad. As much as he hated this, he had to admit that the guy was good at what he did at least. 

The assassin opened the door and led him through the door, which he didn't really need but whatever. "Thanks." They walked out towards a black car and once it opened he shivered when he saw the buff guy, oh fucking shit. Yeah, he couldn't fight his way out of this one. With or without Mulder, he would have to do whatever. The windows looked so horrible and he knew that no one would get to him or see him, making him frown and his eyes darken. Another somewhat threat. But...whoa was that suppose to be a flirt? For a second he turned to blink or Alex in pure...surprise? Disgust? Interest? Well whatever it was, it lasted two seconds before he shrugged and slowly got in. His leg stung like a fucking cat tore their claws into it, and he just felt tired. A small yawn escaped him as he sat down, trying to get as comfortable as he could with a dreading expression. Everything had been alright for a bit. For a second. Now look. He was in some car, with some guard, and was basically kidnapped. Rodrick felt as if someone had it out for him.

MULDER  
Alex eventually hopped in after Rodrick made it inside, scooting over a little while pushing the buff guy. The man in black growled at Alex but the assassin completely ignored him, crossing his legs as he stared at Rodrick. The brown-haired man then looked outside the windows, which were pretty hard to see through even on the inside. Trees and buildings and cars passed by as the man in the front drove, completely silence throughout the limo. When Alex looked back at Rodrick he actually really fantasized about fucking him. I mean wouldn't that be awesome? Plus he was hot. Like super hot. Krycek could totally go for someone like that. The assassin leaned back, letting air through his lips and groaning in frustration in boredom. Being an extrovert had its perks and non perks. One non perk was NOT TALKING to anyone.

"Ugghhhhh, limo guy driver, will you turn on some music?" Alex waved his hand back to the guy but a dark glass window separated them. Yeah the limo driver dude didn't hear. Krycek turned back with more boredom, the car ride taking forever. He didn't even really know where they were going, some random hideout for the Smoking Man and his buddy to capture Mulder. A pang hit the assassin's chest. He actually didn't want his frenemy to die. Yeah, he'd betrayed him, tried to kill him, left him for dead and murdered one of his parents but.. he was so HANDSOME. Not even hot, just handsome. Alex sort of fantasized at the idea of having a threesome with Rodrick and Mulder but pushed that to the back of his mind. "Hey guard dude, we almost there?" he asked the buff guy. The man in black looked at Krycek with hatred. "Talk to me again and I'll punch your face in." Alex snorted, crossing his arms behind your back. "Whatever you say tough guy." No response. Alex wanted to talk to Rodrick but figured he could do that later. Finally, the dirt road hit and the abandoned sort of farm-looking building came up in the middle of nowhere. "We're here!" Krycek exclaimed with glee, throwing his arms into the air.

RODRICK  
Rodrick kept quiet as they drove to whatever hideout they were going to as he tried his best to not shift to much. Which was hard because of how badly his leg was throbbing and how uncomfortable he was from this whole thing. Because he was sitting next to his fucking kidnapper, even though he went willingly, and who the hell feels comfortable when sitting next to someone who basically is going to keep them hostage?  
Hopefully torture wouldn't be involved. That thought made his stomach flop awkwardly, making him gag and feel like he was going to vomit. Probably because he didn't eat anything that good to fill his stomach up. The idea of blood and being tortured was the last thing he wanted. Alex, or Krycek, had stared at the windows for a while thank god, making Rodrick relax a bit more. If this guy flirted with him, he was sure he would punch the dude in the face. Or just stand there. Who knows. He felt the guy look at him again and he awkwardly stared back. Trying to stand his ground somewhat.  
Oh well. At least everything was quiet- Until Alex started to move his mouth again. So he was hot but annoying. Once again, lovely! "...."

Keeping a low profile or whatnot, he let himself rest as they drove in the black car, a frown on his face and his eyes half-lidded. He was still tired. Another small guilt rose up again as he remembered that him and Mulder had fought, and then made up somewhat, only to be separated again. It didn't seem like he was the only one getting restless, Krycek seemed aggravated and bored since the limo guy didn't hear him. It was a nice ride. Only if it was just him and a limo. He's never ridden in one before. More talking and a threat made him chuckle under his breath as soon as the road became a bit bumpy and soon they were there. Krycek exclaimed something that made him almost want to kill himself as he grumbled, "Yeah yeah. We are. Yay!" Sarcasm. As if he would rather be with this dickwad then hanging out with Mulder. "Should we get out?"

MULDER  
"Yes," Alex responded to Rodrick, hopping out of the car and not waiting for the black-haired male. The sort of bodyguard guy could deal with him. Messing with his hair a little more, Krycek walked over to the farm-like house and opened the doors, coughing as dust clouded around him. "Ugh. How long has this shithole been abandoned?" He knew no one was likely to answer so Alex just shrugged to himself. The assassin walked into the dark place and looked for a light, only to remember they were in a barn. Krycek grumbled to himself and walked around, looking for any source of light he could find, even if it was cloudy outside. Maybe a candle or... something? Yeah he didn't know.

Eventually he guessed Rodrick was coming over and finally found a candle type thing, lighting it and walking around and exploring the place. There was a large middle part and several animal stalls racked on the sides, hay stacked in the corners. There was also an upstairs but Alex wasn't sure how to get there. He slightly narrowed his eyes when he noticed a chair and ropes in the middle. The only job he was told to do was "get Rodrick to call Mulder and get him out here." Krycek wasn't sure why. He could've easily taken Mulder earlier in his goddamn sleep but noooooooo, the Smoking Man wanted to play a game of cat and mouse because that's what he did. Alex wondered if it had something to do with the buddy he mentioned, whatever his name was. Maybe? Anywho, Krycek thought it was stupid. But hey, as long as he got to talk to Rodrick right? And possibly torture him!

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched Alex get out and sighed as he soon followed suit. Making sure to take his own time to walk to the farm like place with his injured leg. He wasn't exactly right behind Krycek, but he was close and coughed a bit himself when dust clouded around the entrance. "Oh god....You guys couldn't have picked a fucking suite or something?" If he had to be stuck somewhere in a chair and ropes he would rather be in some nice hotel with a pool. Not some stupid farm that looks like he could die from just being suffacted with dust and dirt. The drummer walked in slowly and leaned against the walls to support himself.  
It was all dark and he could already tell that he would rather be dead then stuck in here. However he couldn't really make that choice now. Watching the assassin look around for something, he allowed himself to curse under his breath at the irony of it all. 

Nothing much was here, and Rodrick couldn't see jack shit until he saw a small light coming from a candle. He paused and looked back at the entrance, realizing it was no use so he groaned and moved forward with annoyance. Dark brown eyes landed on a chair with ropes. "Guess that's for me." The skinny male pointed a finger at the chair as he stalked over and exaimed it. Yeah he probably won't be comfortable. And he was still hungry. Maybe Mulder wouldn't come get him? That would be funny. He could rub it in Krycek's face that he grabbed the wrong guy. The Heffley didn't know what the plan was...or what would happen...but it wouldn't be good. Nor would he come out looking to pretty sadly. "Should I just...sit down? Or do you want to threaten me some more?"

MULDER  
Alex cocked a brow at Rodrick. "Wow, you're the least dominant victim I've ever had the pleasure to take. You don't even try to fight back. That's odd." He narrowed his brown eyes at the male a bit, curiosity eating him inside. There were only three explanations. One: Rodrick wanted to die. Two: Rodrick had seen so much already kidnapping didn't amount to the other things. Three: Rodrick was smarter than all of his other, well, victims. He guessed three. Blowing more hair out of his face, Krycek noticed Rodrick's annoyed look and shrugged. "Hey buddy, I don't want to be here either but I'm just following orders. I mean this would have been much easier in a..." He cleared his throat. "/Nicer/ place, but hey, at least I get paid. And you possibly don't get killed." The assassin turned his head toward the chair, watching the black-haired man walk toward it and commenting about something. "Yep. Sit down pal."

Watching Rodrick with dark brown eyes, especially in the shadows of the barn, he scoured the area and noticed the man in black, guard type person, and shooed him away with his hand. "I don't need you pressuring me. Get out of here will you?" And to his surprise the guard nodded slipped out, guarding the door outside. Oh wait, he wasn't surprised actually. He was pretty sure the guard was just really annoyed with him and took any chance to slip away. Yup, that was most likely it. Turning back to Rodrick he walked over, eyes flickering around the barn once more before landing on his victim.

RODRICK  
"Ouch. That hurts my huge ego a bit. Can't I just willing get kidnapped without being judged by my domaince?" Rodrick dryly laughed and smirked, feeling a bit more at ease now that there was more talking. He was great at talking. Felt more safer and sane if there was a conversation flowing. Its how he handled bad situations..that and talking to himself. "But really, I was stabbed yesterday. Fighting back would be useless.." Even if he somewhat wanted to die. Mulder wouldn't give him the gun...but maybe-  
No, he wouldn't even try to get himself to be killed or to anger Alex. Mulder was someone he wanted to stick around for; along with his family and Sam. The eyes on him made the drummer cross his arms and nervously glance away. Great, he was looking more submissive then he was. Then again why should //he// care if Krycek thinks he's dominant or submissive? Yuck! Flushing from embarrassment from his thoughts he closed his eyes for a second to run his fingers through his black hair. 

"Yeah that's so nice. You get paid for being a dick, and while I have better places to go, people to flirt with, im stuck here as bait. Amazing!" He did as he was told and just sat down in the chair, surprised it didn't collapse when he heard the loud creak from the wood. Jesus, hopefully this could hold him. There was no way he wanted to fall down onto broken pieces of chair...that would hurt. Playing with his fingers and forcing his eyes open he watched his kidnapper send the body guard away. Well at least he was gone. Now it was just him and his good 'ol buddy' Alex Krycek. Someone him and Mulder had talked about yesterday. Funny how things turned out. 

The assassin's eyes landed on him and he raised an eyebrow in response. "What? Im sitting on the chair like a good boy. Don't look at me like im trying to escape!" He wouldn't make it five feet! God and what was with the staring? Rodrick hasn't felt like someone was undressing him with their eyes until right now. "Jesus.."

MULDER  
"No. Not if it's by me." Krycek smirked at Rodrick in a flirty way again and trotted over to the chair as the guy continued to talk. "Good, that means you won't run. I went over in my head why you aren't fighting back and I think it's just cause you're smart. I mean, I wouldn't hesitate to torture you if you tried to kick me, so kudos for you! You're learning already." He heard the chair creak and tipped his head, rounding Rodrick and beginning to tie up his arms. His legs were fine, he might need them outstretched for... well, let's just say Alex liked to take precautions incase any torture was involved. The man hummed a bit as the other guy kept talking.

"Jesus won't save you now," Alex huffed. "And I'm just making sure. I really, really don't want to have to kill you, buddy. So just make this easy?" He leaned back and his dark eyes bore into Rodrick. "Okay, so, basically you're gonna call your pal Fox Mulder and get his stupid ass down here. Don't ask why I didn't take him when I drugged him, I have no idea. The Smoking Man wants to taunt him and, well, has some associates here that would like to see Mulder in a ... panicked state? Something like that, dunno." He shrugged and threw the cloth with the drug to the ground, getting his phone from his pocket and beginning to dial Fox's number. However, Alex became serious as he stared back at Rodrick, eyes narrowing. "If he doesn't come I'll torture you and kill your family. So count on him to come. Be convincing or whatever." He held the phone out next to Rodrick's ear, smiling 'encouragingly.'

RODRICK  
"Glad you realized im not a dumbass. For the most part anyways." Rodrick noticed the slightly flirty smirk and narrowed his eyes, cheeks puffing out a bit with a pinkish hue. He didn't understand what this guy's deal was at all and was getting a bit nervous. People said sexy people could be dangerous sometimes but this was a little...bit to dangerous. If it had been some other place, and he wasn't being tied up to a chair and not a bed he probably would've tried to..flirt back or hit on the other brown-haired male. Sure he was loopy, but he didn't want any sexual advances from Krycek. In this situation he didn't have any choice. Something told him that the assassin wouldn't try, he seemed more professional then that. "Thank god..." The rockstar uttered under his breath softly as he watched his arms be tied to the chair with the rope. He tried to move his arms, but just like he thought, they wouldn't budge. 

Hearing Alex huff he glanced up with hooded eyes and a frown that seemed permentally stuck on his face. Rodrick almost wondered if he could even smile in this situation. "I guess Jesus can't huh? Also, buddy, im sorry if you don't wanna kill me..but that's probably going to happen no matter what. Somehow ill fuck this up." He always did. Hearing the 'lets make this easy' made him roll his eyes and listen to more directions. Wow, he really was a dog today. "Mulder isn't stupid. Shut up. I don't care why you didn't do whatever, but I just know that you're an asshole. So that's all the information I need babe." The last word slipped but Rodrick didn't dwell on it. It did fucking hurt his heart and head when he heard the threat and the serious tone, it causing him to suck in a breath as he felt scared again. A 'egouraging' smile made him almost vomit as he snarled and glanced at the phone next to his ear...He could bite the dude's hand...wait. Alex could be into that. Nevermind. 

"Yo? Mulder?"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krycek and Rodrick talk. Mulder comes to the rescue.

MULDER  
Mulder's eyes sleepily cracked open. Light filtered in, causing him to twist his head away in pain. His head thrummed with pain and he grabbed onto it, curling into a ball as agony slammed through his body. The FBI Agent guessed it was from trying to kill the Smoking Man yesterday. And everything else... He groaned and flinched when a phone alarm shrieked in his ears. He tried to open his eyes but ended up falling off the bed, hitting the floor with a moan of pain. "U...Uhg.... Rodrick?" Mulder actually hoped his friend could help him, but there was no response for a long time. The phone ringing continued to echo through the house and the brown-haired man finally was able to stagger to his feet, grabbing onto the bed as he felt dizzy.

Mulder looked down at his phone, squinting his eyes slightly. He couldn't make out the number or even what it said, just that someone was calling him. He used a shaky hand to pick it up, eyes blinking shut as the light was too much. Mulder heard something on the other side before he almost toppled over, trying to make it to his living room. The FBI Agent didn't see Rodrick and guessed it was his friend on the line. His throat was dry but he didn't care, opening his jaws to talk. However, he was cut off by Rodrick's voice, much to his relief. "H-Hello?" His voice was gravelly and cracked as more pain filtered through his body.

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost winced at the gravelly voice. "Mulder? H-hey..uh.." He didn't want to do it, he really really didn't. Maybe he should just be honest with the agent right here? Who gave a fuck if Krycek heard or whatever? Its not like his friend would come anyways...Shit. He was about to lose his family...or his best friend. "I need to tell you something. I was..kidnapped." A dry laugh left him as he tried to not feel scared at all, he had wanted to die anyways. Torturing always led to death somehow. Hopefully this would gain him heroic points for being non-selfish.  
"By that one asshole we talked about earlier. Krycek? And they kinda want you to come and get me so you fall into some trap." Rodrick glared right at Alex as he told Mulder whatever came to his dumbass head. "Dont. Come. And. Get. Me. Okay? Im probably gonna die and stuff...So yeah. Get some water for your throat too, you sound terrible."

He was rambling a bit because he wad in fact scared out of his wits. Rodrick hadn't ever dealt with this. The drummer was scared for himself and his family and Mulder. He prayed his friend wouldn't come. Even if that meant his family. Susan was a strong women and his father was a strong, civil war obsessed dude, surely they could handle it...if not, he had no doubt Manny and Greg would be safe. Mulder was just his friend, but he wasn't going to just fucking bring him here. "Anyways..I love you. And can you hang up first? I can't do it...im a bit tied here." Here comes the torture and pain. Rodrick took in a deep breath and glanced at his shoes.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't comprehend what Rodrick said for a second. His mind was slow and groggy, he didn't know why. I mean, getting punched in the face and bruising his knuckles couldn't have made him hurt this bad right? Hopefully. The FBI Agent finally realized what he'd said, his voice slow. "U-Uh, h-hey Rod-Rodrick." He was slurring as his mind pounded with immense pain. He hoped this wasn't serious, he might just hang up. Talking hurt really badly. However, Rodrick continued talking and it took Mulder's emotions a little while to reveal themselves. And he just realized what he said, his blue eyes widening in shock. "Wh-What? Ar-Ar-Are you ok-okay?" How had Mulder not heard? Why hadn't he been there to help his friend? His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the dry laugh and the mention of Krycek's name. "Kr-Krycek." His words dripped with venom, the brown-haired man scowling. Why was he not surprised?

"W-" Mulder got cut off when Rodrick continued, narrowing his eyes slightly at his words. He grew a little angry but pushed that down. "A-Are you kidding m-me? Of c-course I'm gonna f-fucking come." Mulder's voice held a lot of seriousness but also a tinge of affection. He wouldn't let the fucking Smoking Man- or worse, Krycek- do anything to Rodrick. The FBI Agent didn't respond to his friend's comment about his voice, too invested on the real problem here. Shit how would he do this... "Y-Yeah b..but whe-where are y-you? Tell Krycek I'm c-coming to kick his ass."

RODRICK  
Rodrick's heart thumped unevenly in his chest as he continued to look down at his feet as he heard the gravelly voice speak. He waited and almost violently shook when Mulder //ignored// what he said about not coming to get him.  
"Y-yeah im fine. Im not uh, hurt, or anything." Yet. "But listen to me, im happy you care and all that, but dont come. What are you, brain dead? I just told you it was a //trap//!" He heard the seriousness and almost the tinge of affection, which made him feel more upset then he really was. This was his best friend and he honestly hoped Mulder would listen to him. Though if he didn't even listen to the girl of his dreams, why would he listen to him? He felt horrible and just wanted to rest and sleep. 

"Some..kinda barn thing out somewhere I guess. And no, im not going to tell Krycek your coming to kick his ass! Because you aren't. Stay where you are. I didn't even want to make this call." This was like jail, except more against your will and being used as bait then doing some sentence. He hoped Krycek heard this too. The drummer glanced around and kicked his feet idly. "Just lay down. Order pizza hut or something. You should really hang up now." Those words came tumbling out of his mouth quickly as he felt a dull ache in his chest that he really shouldn't feel. Despite it being only a few minutes..maybe an hour..Rodrick already felt weird and uncomfortable without Mulder at his side. Friendship, huh? Or at least that's what he hoped it was. If it was what he thought....? Then jesus he was so fucking screwed. Not that he already wasn't. But still. 

The Heffley didn't want to be used as a cause to get the agent killed. How could he ever live with that? He might as well be working for the Smoking Man if so. Oh well, at least he got to kiss Mulder before he got himself in this mess. While he wasn't into saying something was worth it...  
The kisses and hugs were totally worth it.

MULDER  
"R-Rodrick, I know Krycek. And th-that means he's going to kill you if I don't come." Mulder's eyes darkened, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He's merciless. He ma-may seem like a dumbass but trust me, he's not. Krycek is a fucking psychopath." He began to shake, not exactly knowing why. He still hurt badly but would do anything for his friend. "Rodrick, l-listen to me. I-I'm coming to get you. Please stop t-telling me to not come because I am. I'm not l-leaving you for dead to save myself." He leaned against his couch and sighed heavily, sinking into it comfortably. But still a little uncomfortable, based on the current situation. Then hearing about a barn Mulder screwed his eyes shut, ignoring the light filtering into the room as he thought. "A-A barn..?" Did he know of any barns anywhere? "Wh-Which direction?"

Hearing Rodrick continue made Mulder shake his head. "I-I'm coming. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Krycek did anything to you." That was true. If Rodrick died... the FBI Agent shivered, not wanting to think about that. He didn't know what he'd do, really. Probably kill himself. "Just tell me where exactly you are and if you don't know give that psychopath the phone and I'll talk to him." Krycek blinked at Rodrick, not fazed by his words or what he was saying. It was his choice to die or not. Killing the family could be fun though.

RODRICK  
"Wow Mulder, ya know I never FUCKING considered the fact that some PSYCHOPATH would MURDER ME if you didn't come!" He snapped, he wasn't mad at Mulder for anything, but he was so stressed and upset that he felt pissed off when he really wasn't. "Im not stupid. Don't you think he told me what would happen if you didn't come?" His voice was cracked as Rodrick tried to block out the agent's promise to come, he shook his head and grumbled to himself at his friend's heroics. He really loved Mulder, as a friend of course, and he didn't want to know what they would do to his friend if he did come. Rodrick knew the brown-haired male he had come to known and adore deserved to a break, not to be...in some situation similar or worse then his own. "Oh my god, I can't believe what im hearing. Y-you aren't leaving me for dead if you dont come, for fucks sakes im begging you //not// to!" Towards the end of his sentence his voice cracked a bit as he sighed and swallowed down any emotions he was feeling. Rodrick couldn't get emotional in anyway, be it affection, anger, sadness, whatever...For once he had to sound as dead inside as possible on purpose. If he sounded dead enough on the inside, Mulder might just listen to him. 

"I dont know. I was in some limo with tinted windows, you can't see shit out of it...I just got in the car." Its all he did really, the drummer squeezed his own eyes shut as he listened to anything else his friend had to say on the other line. Rodrick wasn't a Christian driven man...but he would pray for some sort of miracle right now. If he was just right by Mulder then they would both be okay. Sadly he couldn't just teleport. "Well you s-should be able to live with yourself if I die. Honestly, im not a big loss. Thanks for the words though." The directions made him pause as he considered just lying. That's what he should do, lie, right to Mulder through the phone. Right in front of Alex. "I-I dont know. As I s-said I couldn't see..." Fuck he messed up.

His will to live overcame his selflessness. His love towards his friend. Another large flaw he wished he didn't have. The will was also strong because he loved his family...But still. "Okay...I guess you won't listen to me..You'll come no matter what I fucking do or tell you." Some part of him was so happy that his friend would risk his life for him. It made him feel better, more special..More guilty. Maybe being so close to the agent wasn't helping either of them after all. After this...after he helps Mulder get out of whatever he gets into.. They should really split up. No excuses this time. Rodrick felt miserable as he tore himself away from the phone that was held by Krycek and he glanced at the assassin with dark, stormy eyes. "M-Mulder...he uh, wants to know the location?" After stuttering out the words he hung his head to look at his stab wound the brown-haired male had cleaned up. A small, barely noticeable smile somehow forced itself on his face. Mulder would come and get him...Mulder would obviously get kidnapped or hurt....and Rodrick swore to help him in whatever way he could. It was the most he could do.

MULDER  
Mulder wasn't phased by Rodrick's snappy voice. He winced as the slight yell rattled through his brain, making him hang his head and curl his fingers into the couch to make the pain a little less noticeable. However, as he kept thinking, it did make sense that Krycek would reveal his whole plan to Rodrick. He was insane, didn't give a fuck about anyone, and was pretty blunt, to say the least. Mulder just wanted to be sure, to make his friend understand why he was coming. But it looked like Rodrick didn't care what happened to himself, and that's what scared the FBI Agent the most. He couldn't lose Rodrick- especially if the rockstar was willing throwing himself into a shitty situation that would most likely end in torture and death. Why would Rodrick do that? It felt like a stone was in Mulder's stomach as he clenched his jaw. "I didn't say you were stupid. I was just trying to-to get you to understand why I'm coming. But do you even care about what will happen to you if I don't?" There was a strain to his voice, his blue eyes narrowing as the clouds above began to part to reveal the sky. He didn't want Rodrick to be in pain, mental or physical, because of himself. Mulder just wasn't going to let that happen. The FBI Agent sighed, leaning back a little to respond to his black-haired friend. "Yes I am, you know that. I'll be okay. The Smoking Man won't kill me or anything of the sort. Krycek may try but I've already come up with a few plans on how to escape the place." Mulder paused. "I'm guessing it's sort of a trade thing. You'll leave and I'll stay. But I won't be staying for long. So don't worry about me."

The FBI Agent continued to listen, nodding a little as he squeezed the phone. Mulder wanted to apologize for not being there to help Rodrick but... he feared saying anything else would upset his friend even further. "Yes, you fucking are a big loss, Rodrick. You're the only good thing in my life." The words slipped before he even had time to process them. But Mulder didn't care. Then his friend seemed to give up a little, his voice going flat. Mulder's heart pumped quickly in his chest, shaking his foot anxiously. "Yes, I am coming no matter what you tell me. You know me Rodrick. I'm not letting you die, especially by that Russian fuck." He wanted to punch Krycek, anger brewing in his chest. Mulder forced it down though. When the phone went off for a second Mulder wondered what was going on. Rodrick's voice seemed a little farther away and Krycek's voice answered. The FBI Agent's blood turned to chips of ice. "Yeah, where the fuck is this shitty place." Krycek proceeded to explain and Mulder nodded, keeping this stored in his mind. "Now give the phone back to Rodrick. Let me talk to him for a second longer." Krycek held the phone back by Rodrick's ear. Mulder closed his eyes and sighed. "Just stay there, Rodrick. Be safe. I-... I love you."

Mulder hung up.

RODRICK  
Rodrick wasn't pleased as he heard the question about his well being and how much he cared for it. Every part of him loathed himself as of late but hearing Mulder care so much just stung. It somehow...proved him wrong. All this built up hate towards his shitty life and horrible choices he's made, he somehow did something right by gaining Mulder's friendship. His affectionate. Hell, his fucking hugs and kisses. While he did dumb crap and messed up his life so bad he complimented suicide, he must've done something right for once. Having Mulder like that was something unreal. A friend. A best friend. Who he loved a lot more then himself sometimes.  
Really, he was surprised that after everything, the warnings, the Smoking Man now...they were still friends. Its something that made him weaker. And yet something it made him glow and be stronger at the same time. Even now he was so scared and so upset over this; but hearing Mulder's voice, despite him not listening, made everything seem a little more bearable. "I...No. I guess not." To some degree this was a true statement that left his mouth. Though he didn't truly mean it. The obvious strain in Mulder's voice made him flinch, he hated this, he wishes Krycek hadn't called Mulder. "I dont know that..You could die or something..I just-" Rodrick never wanted to be alone again, somehow he forgot about Sam and everyone else, without Mulder he had //nothing//

The whole 'you're the only good thing in my life' made him want to laugh. As if, he killed someone, he trusted The Smoking Man, he kissed Mulder, if anything Mulder would do better if he was out of his life. Now wasn't the time to think about that however, as Krycek answer Mulder's question. He glanced around with teary eyes as he tried to not cry because this was so fucked. Expecting Mulder to just leave after that, he almost reared back when the phone was pressed to his ear again. Words filled his ear and he almost let out a choked sob.

Love. Be safe. Those were words Rodrick wasn't used to, he hasn't heard them since his mother. Frank never said it, Sam didn't either which makes complete sense, and neither did any of his friends from before say that. Something in him felt ready to burst, a confession? Tears? His heart? Whatever it was he didn't know, but he realized how long he had just sat there and he tried to say something. "W-wait Mulder I-" Nope, to late, he heard the beep and Mulder was gone. 

Feeling like someone had just opened him up and torn out his insides, he just blinked, he blinked his teary eyes and stared blankly at the floor. 'Mulder I love you' is what he wanted to say. Though, thank god he didn't, even though right now he wanted to scream that from the rooftops, he knew he couldn't. But Jesus, that agent was everything, he was truly more amazing then he thought he was. Rodrick just wished they had...a better relationship. 

"S-so-" His voice cracked from raw emotions as he leaned back in the chair and let out a shaky sigh. "You fucking heard him, h-he's coming. So w-what now?" He hated this man. Fucking hated him. Who gave a flying dog shit if he was hot?! Krycek was an asshole. Rodrick just sat there and glanced at him with such miserable and fire-filled eyes.

MULDER  
Mulder was out of the house as soon as he ended the call. He jumped in his car, turning the engine on and hauling ass to the barn, following Krycek's directions. He thought about Rodrick's words, feeling hurt. Not for himself. For his friend. He never wanted Rodrick to be in pain but, then again, that was sort of impossible when you were with Mulder. He scowled, running red lights and nearly veering off the road. He didn't want to take his time, the FBI Agent needed to get there as fast as possible. And if he was pulled over by a cop he'd just flash his badge and say "fuck off because we have a fucking situation." Ah, the perks of being in the FBI. That soothed him a little, knowing he wouldn't go to jail for speeding and driving recklessly. Plus he never got pulled over anyway. Traffic wasn't very bad right now, so that was a relief. Mulder continued to think, mentally smacking himself for telling Rodrick he loved him. Stupid stupid stupid. He was always so stupid. Rodrick would obviously leave after this, as did everyone... Mulder honestly wasn't sure why his friend even stayed. All they did was get into trouble. Was their relationship really that stable? Even for Mulder? He gulped, not wanting to think about that. Right now was about Rodrick. He couldn't think those shitty selfish thoughts.

Back in the barn, Alex took the phone from Rodrick's hand, observing his emotional behavior and cocking a brow. "Wow, you'll have to teach me how to cry sometime. It's fun to watch." He opened his jaws into a yawn and stretched his arms, eyes closing before reopening when he heard Rodrick's comment. "What now? Well, we wait. And if he isn't here soon then I'll torture you and kill you." He shrugged. "Simple, right?" Krycek wasn't even phased by his harsh tone. I mean he'd seen crying before- you know, before murdering his victims and such- but nothing like this. Something way more emotional. Love maybe? Hm, that was weird. Didn't Mulder love Scully? Or maybe something happened? Hey, Alex didn't judge, he was just curious.

RODRICK  
Rodrick just waited for whatever. He wanted Mulder to show up, but at the same time he hoped the agent never showed up. That he got in a crash so that he would be safe...well safer. Sure Mulder was so confident that the Smoking Man wouldn't kill him but he himself wasn't so sure. Trying to decide on what to do if his friend showed up made his anxious. Would he just leave? Fight? If anything he would tell Mulder he loves him, loves him so much that right now it almost physically hurts. He wanted the brown-haired male to be strong and to overcome these people, not embrassed because of some reason. And who knows? His mother and father always preached that love was the strongest weapon. 

Krycek spoke up and Rodrick almost tried to launch himself at the fucking asshole. He blinked away the tears and only glared at the male with pure anger and fury. "Why dont you suck my dick, Alex?" His voice was as hostile as it could get as he just fucking wished this man would cry. Ooooh, he could imagine it, it would be amazing to see. Maybe physical hurt or mental hurt wouldn't get to him...so he would have to combined both and add more heat. The dark thoughts weeded his brain as he swore he almost saw red until he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Whoa. Inner monster much? "Yeah that sounds like loads of fun! And its so simple! I hope I dont die of boredom before he gets here!" The drummer had no problem with running his mouth now, he was so off the edge he just wishes his hands were free.

MULDER  
Krycek smirked. "I would love to, Rodrick." His voice was smooth and he winked at the man, ignoring pretty much everything else he said as the assassin took another look around in boredom. Alex eventually shrugged, his mind slow today. "We're both bored here." The dark-eyed man groaned and slumped against the side of the barn, staring straight forward but keeping Rodrick in his peripheral vision incase he tried anything. I mean the guy could still probably walk but Krycek guessed he'd fall over because of his wound. And again, Alex was pretty sure the handsome male was smarter than that. Mulder was coming. So the assassin stood in silence for a while longer, humming softly and rocking on his heels. Krycek was stuck with some handsome dickwad, waiting for Fox Mulder to come trade places with him. Oh joy. Alex just /loved/ his job.

It took a while, a little longer than he'd wished (but looking upon it from a normal person, it was probably faster than average), but Mulder was now driving on the dirt road to the barn, squinting his eyes to try and spot the place. The sun was now shining, the FBI Agent's hair a mess. Mulder hadn't bothered to do anything, he just knew he needed to get Rodrick out of there. The man became slightly worried. There were no weapons on him- he'd left his gun at home in his hurry, and guessed Krycek would've taken it anyway- and he really didn't have a plan... Mulder had just told his... his best friend that to calm him down a little. But even then he had faith in himself. He just needed to look around, get inside Krycek's mind and escape. As easy as profiling.. even though he hated profiling. And Mulder wasn't sure he exactly wanted to go into Krycek's mind but this was for Rodrick. He needed to. Mulder wouldn't leave his friend either...

Finally seeing the barn up ahead, the brown-haired man slammed on the gas and pulled up. He saw a large black limo here and a guy dressed in an all black suit guarding the door, his eyes landing on Mulder's car. This was it... he was going in.

RODRICK  
Rodrick, usually taking joy at flirts like that, almost winced in pure disgust as he gagged. "Ugh, I never thought the day I would be this disgusted was over this." This felt off, if this had been anyone else with those looks, he would've ate that up. Now, not so much.  
"Yes, why yes we are. I though being kidnapped would be thrilling. Guess not." Eyes foggy and tired he glanced around with little to no interest at the barn. This sucked. And was boring as fuck. "Since we're stuck here...why dont we.." His eyes flickered to a create but knew that there was probably nothing in it. "Play seven questions? And we have to answer them truthfully.." Okay so now his plan was...to play a game with the assassin. Because he was bored. That was literally the only plan he had at all which was so sad. "The questions can't be stupid ones that are obvious..Stuff like that." With a shrug he stared at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. Like a staring contest that predicted his loss. 

Everything seemed to tick on and on forever. He felt fuzzy and everything, including himself, seemed blurry. It freaked him out but he stayed quiet. Though the soft silence was killing him, he really hoped Krycek would play the stupid game.

MULDER  
Mulder staggered over to the man, eyes dark as he furrowed his brows. He'd left the keys in the car but turned it off, just so Rodrick could leave at least. Mulder would have to walk home- if he escaped. This place was pretty far out, and it was hot outside, but the FBI Agent had been through worse.. cold blizzards, boiling hot water... you name it. But he could at least hitchhike when he got back. Show his badge so someone would surely take him. Hopefully.. Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, Mulder walked right up to the guard, staring him up and down. "I'm Mulder. Now how about you let me in so I can kick Alex Krycek's ass." The guard actually nodded- almost hopefully- as if he wanted to Mulder to beat Krycek up. Good news to him, maybe the guard wouldn't be as hard on him when he beat the FBI Agent up (Mulder was pretty sure he was going to get hurt after Rodrick left). Clearing his throat, the brown-haired man pushed through the door and looked around into the darkness, seeing a candle. Light filtered through, however, and Mulder could easily see Krycek leaning against the wall and.. Rodrick bound to a chair. "Well boys? I'm here."

Krycek stared at Rodrick, cocking a brow in slight interest. "Oh, now you want to play a game? I was hoping you were gonna ask for something else but hey, maybe another time." Alex continued leaning on the wall, comfortable where he was. "I would--" However, he was cut off when light shone into the barn. He squinted his brown eyes and noticed a shape. Not too tall, shaggy hair, blue eyes. Krycek smiled, hearing the familiar voice of his frenemy. "Ah, and so he arrives." Alex straightened up and walked over to Mulder, who shot him a death glare but hesitated to go right over to Rodrick.

RODRICK  
"Really? What did you want me to ask for? Us to fuck?" Rodrick snorted as he rolled his eyes at the assassin, though he was so wrapped up in nerves and needing sleep that he didn't hear his best friend come in. The only thing he noticed barely was the light that made him forget the curiosity at what Alex was trying to say as he snapped his head up and looked towards the door. It was indeed Mulder, he could regonize the male even from a distance and he felt terror and relief at the same time. Somehow his friend came out here for him. Even after Rodrick had his little break down yesterday. 

He eagerly shifted as he tried to not act so excited and happy to see Mulder here. Watching with dark eyes as Krycek smiled and walked over to the agent. Something akin to a small hint of jealous entered his stomach as he tried not to dwell on it as he stared at the two with arched eyebrows. Then his friend made his way to him, making him tug at his reiterates as he stared at Mulder with wide eyes full of hatred and affection. "I wish you would've stayed home.." The words raced out as he shook his head and sighed. Rodrick wanted to hug the fuck out if the man next to him. To jump up and hug him just like last night and breathe in his scent to realize everything was fine. But it wasn't. 

Nothing was okay.

MULDER  
Just seeing Rodrick made Mulder's heart leap. For a while on his car ride he'd had the thought that Krycek just killed his friend... setting Mulder into a trap, just like the black-haired male had said on the phone. Luckily, though, his anxiousness was slightly gone as he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Rodrick. He wanted to throw Krycek out of the way but only shouldered past him, ignoring the assassin and walking up to Rodrick. Mulder gave his friend a soft smile, then turned back to Alex. "Hey, will you fucking cut him loose already?" The assassin nodded, walking over as he took a knife from one of the tables on the sides of the barn. "Yup." He smirked at the two. "And I'm guessing, Mulder, you knew this was a trade. That's good! You're learning!" The FBI Agent didn't reply. He didn't even want to see or talk to Alex, much less admit anything to him. Mulder just cared about Rodrick. Then, hearing his friend's words the blue-eyed man nodded. "I know. But I wasn't going to leave you here."

Krycek bent down on a knee and cut the ropes from Rodrick's hands, backing away and sheathing the knife. Mulder was already on the ground and embracing his friend in a hug. Not too tight to hurt him, just enough to show that he really... really loved him. That thought made the FBI Agent's heart pump heavily against his ribcage. Fuck. Mulder really didn't want to do this but... but as long as Rodrick was safe right? "I-I have the car outside," the brown-haired man again. "Just go ahead and go... they aren't going to want you here." For whatever they were going to do to Mulder. The man wasn't sure. He just needed Rodrick safe. For a second he thought about kissing his friend then pushed that away. No they couldn't do that right now. He finally pulled away from Rodrick and sucked in a deep breath, smiling. "Everything will be alright, love." He was so affectionate right now. He didn't know why. Mulder usually hated human contact and especially any nicknames... for lovers. But this was a different situation for him.

RODRICK  
"You should've." Rodrick smiled brightly despite his words as he watched Krycek come over with a knife and Mulder giving him a safe smile. "Though this is pretty cool, I missed you for the hour we were apart~" The black-haired male shyly flirted as he watched Krycek finally cut his ropes, however his gaze wasn't on that asshole for long when he was suddenly in a tight embrace, making him hesitate as he realized his hands were free. Then his body moved on its own as he lazily threw his arms around Mulder's neck. It felt nice, really, actually if he kept getting hugs like this then fuck-  
He loved him. Really. 

"God, fuck, I dont want to leave you. But.." A pause as he nuzzled into Mulder's neck, relaxing almost instantly even though he felt like crying. "I-if that's what I need to do, then fine." He didn't want Mulder to get more hurt because of him, but jesus would he fight someone if his friend didn't come home soon. Pausing, he decided since this was already a very affectionate moment, he sneaked a wet kiss to Mulder's neck, right under his ear, before his friend finally pulled away. Keeping his arms around the other's neck for a bit, he finally sighed sadly and let his arms slide right off. Nothing hit him harder then the affectionate nickname and the reassurance. "Okay...okay. If you say so," Rodrick rocked on his heels and grinned foolishly. "Love. I like that. Ill call you that too, love." If only he could fucking kiss him, because that's what every bone in his body urged him to just kiss him. It didn't help his heart was beating so quickly; and his entire body was flushed. "Also; I also...love you so much okay? I didn't get to say it before...but I love you. A whole bunch.." He whispered softly, eyes shinning with affectionation. Why did this have to be a quick goodbye? He didn't want to leave..

MULDER  
"I did too," Mulder breathed, smiling back even wider. He watched Krycek whirl around to the opposite door before turning his gaze back to Rodrick, sighing as he pulled him into his hug. "I don't either. But I'll be okay... I promise. I'll come back." He would come back. He couldn't lose Rodrick. Mulder would /not/ let himself get killed. Then, when his friend kissed him on the neck, the FBI Agent's heart fluttering like it had just taken flight. He almost shivered at the touch. Mulder wanted this to feel wrong but... it didn't. It didn't. "I-I love you too..." He let out a shaky breath and finally pulled back. Krycek wasn't looking at least... but did Mulder really care? He let his blue gaze fall on Rodrick one last time before he stood up, opening his jaws to say something-

"Are you two lovebirds done already? I'm about to puke," Krycek groaned, finally turning around and facing the two with raised eyebrows and an annoyed look on his face. Mulder's heart fell and he nodded, a little sadly, stepping back and toward Alex. He really didn't want to leave Rodrick. "Bye, Rodrick. I'll see you around."

RODRICK  
"Good, if you didn't miss me, I don't even think you would be here!" Rodrick chuckled as he smiled at Mulder, and when he was pulled into another small hug he hugged back and sighed softly, this wasn't what he wanted..But Mulder would do better by himself, if he stuck around things would get messy. And if he...hurt someone like that again...he might not be able to bounce out so easily. "You better come back; if you don't...Ill be utterly miserable for the rest of my stupid life. Come back soon. Please?" Surprised at the almost shiver, he laughed warmly and considered doing it again. Though decided not to.  
The four words made him shiver from something, warmth perhaps? Well whatever it was he welcomed it with open arms. "Mm. I think I love you more, but okay, nice to know you love me back a tiny bit~" He teased softly, breathing out through his mouth as he and Mulder pulled back. Watching the other male's jaws open he raised an eyebrow. 

Then Krycek groaned, he almost forgot his previous kidnapper was there and he jumped back a bit. Finally he rolled his eyes and glared, "Puke for all I care. If you didn't want to see some bro love, you should've kidnapped someone else. Uh duh!" He said sarcastically, raising his own eyebrows at Krycek as he somewhat stood up. Ow, he needed to change his leg crap. Watching Mulder step back as well he tried not move forward as he just smirked as best as he could. "Yeah? Ill see you around too, love!" Forcing himself to walk towards the door, he bumped shoulders with the agent on the way out, winking at him as he made his way outside. Right before he left, he turned around and did a quick salute. "Catcha on the flip side!" Cool saying eh? Finally he exited the barn with the most broken look ever and he finally let his eyes tear up again.

MULDER  
"I'll come back." He nodded at Rodrick and watched him go, sighing heavily before turning back to Krycek. The assassin had his arms crossed as he stared at Mulder but eventually straightened up. "So, I don't exactly--" The room went dead silent as a voice cut through the air, slicing Mulder into pieces as he realized who had spoken. Two shapes stood at the other side of the doorway, darkness blocking the second one. But the FBI Agent didn't even have to look to see the one in the middle was the Smoking Man. He looked relatively satisfied, making eye contact with Mulder as he spoke. "I'm glad I have the pleasure of seeing you again, Fox."

The brown-haired male stood his ground but shivered at the sight of the old man. Bruises were evident on his face, a cane held in one hand but his dark blue eyes fiery as ever. The Smoking Man had a slight limp as he walked forward, examining Krycek and staring at the guard. He eventually turned his gaze back to Mulder. "Thank you for coming. Your friend- hm, lover?- will have his life spared. I'm not so sure about you, unfortunately." The FBI Agent shivered. He hadn't expected the Smoking Man to try to kill him, or even Krycek. "A-As long as Rodrick is safe," Mulder murmured, eyes flashing with longing already. The Smoking Man and Krycek both seemed equally surprised at his comment but nodded anyway. "Well, I wish you had been my catch but someone else here wants you." Mulder raised his eyebrows in confusion, mentally smacking himself when he remembered the shadow standing behind the Smoking Man. But... who was it? Mulder didn't think he had any beef with anyone on the Syndicate's side. But when he saw the person come forward, eyes shining with fury and their fists clenching, looking as ready to strike as a lion, Mulder knew he was fucked. For once, the FBI Agent actually didn't know if he'd make it out alive this time. Because the man standing ahead of him was someone he wished to never see again.

It was Colin.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is revealed to Mulder.

RODRICK  
Rodrick let the door close behind him as he glanced back. Everything in his body wanted to push him to those doors and open it again...but he knew he couldn't. That didn't mean he would leave right away though. Stalking towards the car he picked up more ground with his long strides as he made it to the driver door. Opening it he hopped in and turned the car on as he slammed the door shut, his eyes never leaving the barn doors with morbid curiosity. Voices in his head whispered to race up there and kick ass, but..he sighed and blinked his heavy eyelids as he leaned back into the seat. Of Mulder's car. His friend's car, friend. That's what he was right? They weren't lovers...yet. Like the Smoking Man had said...Shivering he shook his head and slowly took out his phone that he had forgotten he had. Taking it out he dialed someone's number. 

"This is Sam Townhouse speaking?" 

Rodrick breathed out and rushed out words as quick as he could. "Sam, thank god, so long story short my friend is basically about to die and i don't know if I should help or something because-"

"Rodrick? Wha-"

"I love him but he said to not stay?? I don't know what to do but he's inside this barn thing and I wanna save him but...I think I shouldn't? If I go in there..we will both probably die but.." 

Sam cut him off, "RODRICK. Slow down. What's wrong again? Should I come over?" His voice sounded worried as he could tell the male was shoving his jacket on. 

Rodrick breathed in and nodded. "Yeah yeah okay... Uh meet me...down the road..near some shattered barn..Ill try and send you the location when I get it...I just know its east." He started to back out of the dirt road, breathing unevenly as he already felt a deep longing. He should be in there...But Sam would help calm him down. Maybe give him advice..?  "I need to g-go..Im just upset sorry.."

Sam breathed and hummed as he headed out his works exit doors. Rushing towards his little car with his bags. "That's fine."

With that he hung up.

MULDER  
Mulder backed away. Colin stepped forward. His legs were sturdy, his head held high, twisting his head around like an angry snake. His eyes were cold, so very cold, like an ocean freezing over in winter. Mulder was shocked. He had never expected this. His heart thrummed in his chest, his breathing becoming ragged. "C-Colin?" The blonde male laughed, but it came out as more of an evil cackle. Every instinct in Mulder's body was telling him to run but he knew there was no escape. And Rodrick was gone. That was fine, his friend had been stabbed and... and needed to stay safe. "I...I thought you were in a wheelchair," the FBI Agent continued, but his breath came out as more of a hoarse whisper. Colin laughed again, snickering. "I wasn't going to be in that wheelchair forever, Fox Mulder. It's been months since then; I'm finally out." The blonde man smirked devilishly. "I thought about putting you in one, just as torture- forever, of course- but the idea of killing you with my own two hands seemed much more appealing."

Colin stepped forward. Mulder backed away. "Is this a fight, or what?" the brown-haired male asked, eyes flirting around the barn. Krycek shrugged, the guard behind him said nothing, and the Smoking Man nodded alongside Colin. He began to tremble but forced himself to stay calm. He get could out of this one... Looking around, Mulder tried to find any crevices where he could escape, any potential weapons, something of that sort. At least to protect himself? But Colin was already advancing and Mulder didn't have a gun, a knife, anything. Then he remembered he'd nearly killed the Smoking Man... and had put Colin in a wheelchair before... so he could fight with his hands, right? Th-This would be easy! Narrowing his blue eyes, Mulder stepped forward. So did Colin. "Fine. But I'm not going easy on you, Colin."

"Neither am I," the blonde male replied almost instantly, then lunged at Mulder.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was close to the barn but not as close to where someone could see if they came out. The car was off as he twiddled his thumbs, leaning against the leather seat with the most heartbroken and worried expression he could even have. His cocky grin was now a deep frown as he was so lost in though about if Mulder was even breathing right now. Fuck he prayed he was. His best friend didn't deserve any of this. Really. Everything he has witnessed sort far in his friend's life wasn't good; everything just seemed to be out to get Mulder. Hurt him. Rodrick wanted to protect him in any way he could...Was he-  
Suddenly a sound greeted his ears as he turned to glance out the back window. Sam! It was his admirable red car! "Yes! Thank god! Thank god thank god!" The drummer cheered as he watched the small blonde hustle into Mulder's car in the passenger seat. He was wearing his little ladies coat and had steaming hot coffee in his hands. 

"So-"

Before Sam could even get more words out, Rodrick let out a cry and launched forward. Grabbing Sam's freckled face and smashing his lips onto the other male's. He tried his best to not compare them to Mulder's but it was...impossible. Mulder's were better..That wasn't what he cared about though. All he wanted was some quick affectionation. Which Sam gladly returned some pecks before they both pulled away, the blonde raising an eyebrow at him with a smile. "Okay, as nice as that was, what's this about your friend?" Rodrick breathed in as he tried his best to explain everything, from point A to point Z as quick as he could. Towards then end Sam's eyes were narrowed and he felt like bawling his eyes out. 

"Okay. Okay...Um.." His friend ran his hands through his blonde streaks as he seemed to be in thought. The drummer wanted to rush him, to tell him there wasn't time to think, but he knew this was a lot to take in so he remained quiet. "Rodrick, I know you.." Something flashed on Sam's face, something bad, but it was gone quick. "Love...Mulder. But this is a dangerous situation." 

Rodrick snorted, like he didn't know that. "I know Sam, but he's in there! I can't just...sit here and-" And arm sneaked its way across his shoulders and lips met his cheeks, Sam had placed the coffee in the black haired male's hand.  
"Rodrick, you can't go in there. But we can wait...right here for your friend. Your //friend// will be fine. If he doesn't make it out in twenty minutes...we'll go in there. Me and you." 

His dark eyes looked into Sam's bright ones with fear and loneliness. Even though someone he liked was here, it still wasn't Mulder. It wasn't the feeling the agent gave him. But he sighed, eyes teary as he glared at the barn. Or where it was. "Okay Sam...I trust you..."

MULDER  
Mulder tried to leap out of the way but a fist made contact with his face. He groaned, caught off guard and the headache thumping in his head again so he fell to the ground. Colin was on top of him immediately, punching him over and over and over and over again. Mulder writhed in his gasp and yelled, trying to twist his head away but more blood only splattered to the ground. Fuck, Colin wasn't here for play, he was doing this to kill him. Mulder finally kicked Colin in the balls with a free foot and the man screamed and reeled back, eyes screwing shut. The FBI Agent threw a bruised hand forward, his knuckles meeting Colin's jaw and causing him to twist around and nearly topple to the ground. Mulder stepped forward but, to his surprise, Colin had faked most of the pain and punched the brown-haired male right in the gut. Mulder gasped, wheezing for air as he tried to crawl away, but was pulled back by Colin as the man scratched at his shirt, marks raking down his sides and oozing blood. Shit his fingernails were long, and they fucking hurt.

Fear bowled into Mulder. How could Scully.. date this /monster/? Upon remembering Scully.. the FBI Agent felt like he was going to throw up. How could he be in love with Rodrick and Scully? He wished it would stop, these emotions... then he'd finally be free, right? Mulder also hoped Rodrick was good and far away. Incase anything happened to the brown-haired male... Lost in his thoughts, Colin slammed his head against the ground and a scream wrenched from Mulder's throat as the pain felt like someone was ripping open his chest. Tears specked his eyes but he didn't let them fall, the man aiming to punch Colin but getting it slammed to the ground and held there. The blonde man began to strangle him. Mulder gasped for air, choking and spluttering and kicking. Dark spots edged his vision and survival mode kicked in, and all the strength came rushing into his body and he threw Colin off with such force the other man was slammed right into the ground. Mulder's blue eyes went wide as he saw some kind of cloth on the ground, quickly staggering over and falling down to grab it. When he turned it over he realized Krycek must've drugged him to kidnap Rodrick... and thrown it to the ground. And now it was Mulder's.

Feeling Colin's weight again, the FBI Agent twisted around on his back and covered the blonde man's mouth with the drugged rag. Colin looked shocked and before he knew it, the man was on the ground, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Krycek was on his feet instantly, wavering back. The Smoking Man looked pissed. Mulder held the rag in the air, looking around. "I-I-If anyone comes close to me I'll drug you and throw your bodies into fucking fire." His voice was dripping with venom, chips of ice sprinkled through. "Don't fuck with Rodrick again. Don't fuck with me again. Because I swear to god if you do I will fucking DESTROY you." His eyes flickered over to Colin's unconscious body then back to the men. "S-So just let me go!" Even the guard looked afraid.

The Smoking Man's eyes narrowed, the old man taking a step forward. Mulder glared at him. "Stay the fuck back old man. I'll make sure to kill you this time." The Smoking Man's eyes flashed with... what was that? Had Mulder seen... /hurt/? Krycek looked between the two and chuckled nervously. "Uh, so, chief, you gonna tell him?"

Mulder narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?" The Smoking Man sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I didn't want to bring it up. But..." Was there a mocking tone to his voice? The FBI Agent was honestly so confused on this man's emotions, he couldn't even pinpoint him like he could with others. It scared him.

"Fox, I know for a long time you've been debating on who your real father is--"

Mulder's blood went cold. He took in a deep breath, sending the worst, most hate-filled glare he could to the man. His heart shattered into a million pieces, feeling like he was breaking. But he had to stay calm. He would stay calm. He would be fine. This didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Well then I fucking disown you as a father," Mulder spat, reeling around and shoving the guard out of the way. He stepped outside and began to run, looking over his shoulder, the drugged rag still in his hand just incase. His breaths were rasps, wheezy and short and his chest felt like it had caved in on itself. His head and heart both hurt so badly and he wanted to just crumple to the ground and stay there forever. Mulder didn't even feel like crying. The man was simply.. empty. But he continued to walk and pushed his pity and all his other feelings down to try and find his friend, beaten up and covered in blood. At least Colin was dealt with.. for now.

RODRICK  
"That's stupid, why would you have that in your basement? Who keeps a golf set in their basement?" 

At Sam's stupid question Rodrick huffed a laugh, his chest feeling more light and not as tight as it had been after he left Mulder all by himself. Sam was making him feel better by talking to him about his old life..He leaned in the driver's seat and tried his best to not picture Mulder why he talked to the blonde next to him. "Sam, buddy, I don't know what rock you live under but the basement is where you store all this bullshit you don't use!" At his words Sam rolled his eyes and swatted at his shoulder with a soft smile as the blonde looked forward.  
Sam let out his own little laugh and everything was silent for a while as the two males just sat in Rodrick's friend's car, relaxing as best as they could with being near eachother. 

There was more prolonged silence until his little toy sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Okay, it isn't my business I know...but..Are you and Mulder..?" Ouch, out of everything his fucking blonde friend could've asked it was something about that. Trying to play it off cool he sucked in a breath and shrugged his shoulders casually. "What about me and him? I don't see where you're going with this Sam."

"Im just trying to see if-"

Rodrick sneered and glared at Sam with annoyance, "I don't want to talk about it. Its not important," Lie. It was, anything that involved Fox Mulder was important to Rodrick and he felt horrible when he saw the look of pure hurt on Sam's face. He realized he had leaned from his seat and sighed, eyes darkening as he sat back and wished for things to get better for him. There was more silence and the drummer felt like he was going to go crazy as he waited for his friend any time now. Fuck he should've stayed and tried to fight back. It would've been a better fight it was the two of them..

Sam shifted in his seat and sipped on his now cold coffee with his phone whipped out as his fingers flew quickly on the screen. The black-haired male watched with mild fascination and for a second his mind wondered off of Mulder. Surprising. Everything he thought of as of late had his friend in it.  
The blonde turned to smile at Rodrick as he moved his head to hold onto the drummer's once he put his coffee down along with his phone. At that moment he was once again reminded of the FBI agent, and the longing to hold the brown haired male's hand surfaced. Making him wheeze and remove his hand from Sam's. 

There was disapproval on the freckled face he has come to known over the last two weeks, but the small male kept his mouth shut as he clenched his jaw and glanced forward. Things were quiet again before Rodrick groaned and over the built up worry and longing he started the car again. Turning the key before pulling off a bit closer to the barn.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well if Mulder's hurt he can't walk down here! Ill be right next to the barn. If you want you can get out and go back to yours-"

Sam cut him off quick, "No no, I want to make sure your friend is fine too. Im not that cold hearted!" The rockstar kept from snorting, yeah, he really was that cold hearted. But that's what he somewhat loved about Sam, what kinda drew him in and kept him there. "Okay then, shut up and let me do this," He responded. Eyes narrowed as he glanced out his window and soon he was way closer to the barn. For a second he though he saw a figure and he almost panicked. Was that Mulder? "Oh please be him..."

MULDER  
It hurt so badly to walk. The sun was already scorching down on him, the blood still running down his face and clothes and everything. His heart was aching terribly inside him, feeling like it had been stabbed a thousand times over. Fuck. He could feel those tears coming. A lot of hope was lost for Mulder already. Rodrick was probably home, worrying for him, and the FBI Agent was going to die out here because he couldn't make it home in time. FUCK. He held the tears back and thought about crumpling to the ground and just letting himself die there, maybe some vultures would come eat him, but held himself against doing that. Mulder had to make it as far as he could. He didn't want to think about anything. Not Colin, not the Smoking Man. It would hurt too badly, and he didn't want to be that far gone.

Sniffing a little and wiping blood off around his eyes, Mulder almost let out a cry of joy when he saw the car. Oh shit shit shit shit YES GOD IF YOU'RE UP THERE THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. He really didn't want to die, not yet no. But then the FBI Agent realized he should probably be thanking Rodrick for not actually leaving. He limped a little faster, noticing someone in the passenger side that made his heart drop a little. Mulder wasn't sure who it was, but made sure he didn't get hurt because... well, he would've called someone too had Rodrick rushed into a shitty situation that could easily lead in death. So he grabbed the handle to the back seat and opened it, wobbling a little as he slipped inside. He saw Rodrick in the front, and a blonde male in the passenger seat. His heart hurt but his head hurt more, causing him to lean back in pain and grit his teeth and screw his eyes shut. "C-C-C...can we g--g-go?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost cheered when he squinted and for sure saw Mulder. "ITS HIM!" He leaned to Sam abs violently shook his small shoulders with wide eyes and a wide smile stretched on his face. It had seemed like his friend had been limping; shit, who cared! As long as Mulder was still breathing he could care less! Sam growled and shoved him off but he seemed somewhat happy for him as well. Running a hand through his wild hair he couldn't help but laugh happily when the agent slid into the back seat. "MULDER! Oh thank god! I was so worried!" The relieved Heffley reached over from the drivers seat to his friend and as softly as he could he engulfed the injured male into a hug. Almost kissing Mulder's cheeks but he refrained.  
"Im so, so glad you're okay.."

A cough startled him as he quickly reared back and glanced at the sound. Sam had his eyebrow raised as he glanced at the two friends. Rodrick flushed as he quickly pulled away from Mulder with a small smile as he turned to start to pull off.  
"Anyways, idiot, introduce me to your roommate," Rodrick chuckled at his friend's command and glanced at Mulder from the review mirror.  
Taking a deep breath he started off, "Mulder? Hey this is Sam. The pretty guy from the bar? Sam, this is Fox Mulder. The guy I just cried about!" The drummer didn't actually cry, but he was pretty close to doing so. 

The blonde male in the passenger seat faked a smile and sent a glance to Mulder. "Hey. I saw you at the bar remember? You fell." Sam had a bitter tone on him but he didn't pick up on it as the blue eyed blonde glared at the agent in the back seat. Rodrick continued down the road as he somewhat felt a slight tension in the air, he didn't care much for it, only happy that Mulder was fine. Sam turned back to Rodrick and leaned against the drummer's shoulder as Sam hummed. "Rodrick?"  
Rodrick glanced at Sam when the male whispered in his ear, he raised an eyebrow but turned to the road again. "Yeah babe?" Sam hesitated as he shuffled more closer to pressed his mouth almost to his ear. "You sure..there isn't something between you an-" Rodrick groaned and swatted the smaller male back to his seat as he glanced at Mulder again.  
"Shut up. No. Drop it. Seriously." The smaller male glared at him, making Rodrick glare back as he sighed and continued to drive.

MULDER  
Mulder flinched from Rodrick's yell, making the headache much worse so he just kept his eyes closed. He was pulled into a hug and sighed heavily, just wanting to flop down and die. He didn't respond to the things Rodrick said, just nodding along because everything hurt too much to even talk. He winced and pulled back, letting his body fall into the back seat again and turning his head slowly to look out the window. At least there was something to look at, something to keep his mind off of everything. He almost forgot Sam was here until Rodrick introduced them. When Sam began to speak Mulder turned his head toward the blonde male, examining him closely before nodding. This... this was his friend's "boy toy", right? Somewhere deep down made his heart ache even more, knowing Sam was here. And the bitterness to his tone made Mulder want to shrink away or maybe throw himself out of the car.

"Y--Y-Yeah," he whispered, his voice hoarse. He took in a deep, shaky breath, trying his best not to cry. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't a baby. "I-I-I-I was v-very d-dr-drunk." That's all he really responded with, biting his inner cheek as the thoughts plagued his mind. He leaned on his side, where the scratches and bruises were, trying to distract from this emotional pain. He didn't want to fucking do this again. Mulder could feel tension in the car and easily noticed Sam and Rodrick whispering something to each other. The FBI Agent felt like his insides were being ripped out. They must've been talking about him. That hurt.

RODRICK  
Rodrick heard the responses Mulder gave Sam and he shouldered the blonde to answer. Sam sighed and shrugged as he moved to look out the window, adjusting his small body as he watched people and places pass by his eyes. "That's alright. A mean at a bar you get drunk. Don't feel shitty about it." The drummer send a disapproval look at the fashion designer in the passengers seat, hoping he would lose his attitude. "Mulder don't mind his tone, Sam's actually a big teddy bear-"

"Shut up!" 

"Or a small one to be honest." Laughter left his lips when the small male punched him in the shoulder, but he kept a steady grip on the car as he looked in the rearview mirror to watch Mulder. "Hey? Where...are you injures? What exactly happened in there?" Worry laced his tone as he turned a corner and tried his best to drive as smoothly as possible. He wanted Mulder to feel safe and more okay. His cheeks flushed a bit when he remembered their quick goodbye from the barn and he smiled as well. That had been sweet. Rodrick had really enjoyed the affection. "I was worried for a second you were going to die or something! It uh-" Heart pounding he glanced nervously out the mirror. "Was a bit...lonely. But im glad you're okay. Im so sorry."

Sam glanced at Mulder, "Yeah sorry about...all of that wreckage." He pointed a finger at the bruises. "But hopefully Rodrick can help with that. Im sure he's very helpful-" Rodrick glared at Sam with annoyance. "One time," The smaller male continued with a smirk, "Actually a few days ago, after our nightly-" Something swatted at him, it was the drummer's hand but Sam shoved it away and continued. "Ahem, chores~ I asked him to help me with this dress! He couldn't even stitch it!"

The black haired rockstar groaned, "Shut up. I should've never called you. Mulder's safe now and im fine, why don't you head home?" Rodrick realized how stupid the question was and almost slapped himself.  
"Because Rodrick, im in a moving vehicle. But sure ill leave!'"

MULDER  
Mulder closer his eyes, trying to block out what the two were saying. Sam's words made him cringe. He didn't feel fucking shitty about it. That was the only time he actually felt /good/. He wanted to snap back but the FBI Agent held himself back because it would just be a waste of energy. So Mulder shrugged lightly at his comment to being drunk. And Rodrick defending Mulder made the brown-haired man want to throw his head through a window. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be in this car. He wanted to be as far away from anyone as possible, left to his own thoughts. He wanted to be alone so badly. But he felt selfish instantly, rubbing his head with his hands and sighing. Mulder took them off when Rodrick asked the question. The FBI Agent didn't want to talk about it, so he'd just lie or something. Talking about Colin and the Smoking... The Smoking Man being his father would just make him burst out in tears. "Krycek," was what he responded with, letting a shrug slide. "J-Just attacked me and whatever." Mulder looked down at his bloody sides and held his breath. "A-A...and on my sides and-and stuff. Some on my face."

Hearing the two go on just made Mulder feel worse. But he didn't say anything, he didn't want to make thing even more awkward and terrible. But... but hearing about their sex- fuck he needed to stop. No it didn't matter. Mulder loved Scully THAT WAS IT. He couldn't be a fucking jealous pussy. But the idea that Sam and Rodrick could turn out like Colin and Scully? That broke his heart. For once, Mulder wanted Diana back. He didn't care about her manipulation, if she emotionally abused him, anything. He just wanted /someone/. But she was gone. Just like everyone else. Staying quiet, Mulder hoped his silence would show that he wasn't in the mood for talking. He also had little to no energy. He could fall asleep right now but, well, was pretty sure he was gonna have nightmares. Mulder didn't want that again. FUCK. He really hated his life. Yeah he just needed to stop thinking... then he'd be fine.

RODRICK  
"That fucking asshole...!" Rodrick snarled as he steered the wheel the best he could, his eyes dark as he sighed again. The laughter faded as now all he felt was pity and anger. Pity for his best friend and anger because he should've stayed with his friend instead. "Im sorry, well, after I drop Sam off-"

A slightly high voice cut him off, "You don't have to. Just drop me off at the next stop or something. I can easily call a ride to get me. Its fine." Sam's voice was monotone and completely emotionless, making the tan male sigh and glance back at Mulder.  
Rodrick then continued, "As I said. Ill be dropping Sam off real quick and then we can go home and fix you up a bit... " Waving a hand he turned a corner and realized they weren't that far. Traffic wasn't to bad either. Hm. When his eyes noticed Mulder he felt as if something had stabbed him again, it seemed like something was on the agent's mind, but he couldn't figure out what. It made him a bit upset as he let out a sound of disappointment. Luckily the silence wasn't there for to long as Sam spoke up again. 

"What do you do again Mulder? You're the police right?" 

A chuckle escaped Rodrick's mouth. He wanted to answer for his friend but remained quiet. The skinny male's eyes glanced between the two quickly, also nervously, for some reason it already seemed like they weren't ever going to get along. Though he didn't understand why. Sam was...someone he liked decently enough, and Mulder was his best friend he cared about. The only two people he had right now. Sam seemed a bit more bitter then usual, and suddenly Mulder's softness was...gone. A frown graced Rodrick's face as he sighed and shook his head. Maybe his best friend didn't want to talk about whatever happened in front of Sam.

MULDER  
"It's okay," Mulder croaked, his eyes snapping open as everything sort of seemed like slow motion. It was hard to hear, every word pounding in his head and breaking it open from the inside, he just wanted to curl up under the covers in silence, darkness. Darkness. That's what he wanted. Even the light hurt him, his eyes, his head, everything. Hopefully they'd be home soon, but they had to drop Sam off. Mulder didn't mind. Unlike Sam, he wasn't going to be a bitch about anything. He wasn't going to be a passive aggressive fuck. Mulder wasn't going to say anything either, though. He wasn't a very blunt person. Clearing his throat when the blonde male asked the question- strikingly similar to... to Colin, which made his heart tighten inside- he chuckled a little, or the best one he could muster. Mulder would be as nice as he could be right now, just to show Sam that being a dick over nothing wasn't necessary. He hadn't gotten beaten up by the fucking guy that had stolen the person you love. Put Sam in that situation and he'd be acting a little fucking differently.

Swallowing down his anger, Mulder finally answered. "F-FBI," he murmured. A pang hit his heart as he thought of his job. The job he hardly went to anymore. He was either with Rodrick, getting hurt, or laying in bed depressed. Rodrick had brought a light to his life but... but right now Mulder just wanted to be alone. For once. Or have Diana here. Fuck he missed her more than he could ever admit. I mean why /should/ he? She was terrible to him, slapped him several times, she reminded him a lot of his mother. Mulder's eyes darkened and he forced himself to continue. "Y-You?" He noticed Rodrick glancing at the mirror back to him and he squirmed, turning his head back to the window. He really wanted a drink.

RODRICK  
Sam nodded, "Well I work for this big fashion industry. Im actually a designer and the CFO of the company. FBI though? That's cool I suppose." He bit back from saying something rude, trying his best to be on good behavior for Rodrick. While he didn't love the guy...or whatever, he was a very greedy person. Always was. So it was nice to have a friend that you could be assholes with, and for some reason he felt like there was something more then just 'friendship' between Rodrick and Mulder. Which made him a bit guarded and possessive, it was a habit, he just...didn't like the injured male in the back seat. Wasn't his fault.  
To the blonde, he felt as if the rockstar and agent had kissed before, hell, probably had sex. So he tried to not feel as replaced as he did. Oh well, at least he looked better then Mulder. "Well, I hope you guys are fine tonight." The car pulled up near Sam's huge, yellow house. The yard was perfect, the paint on his mail box was perfect, everything was perfect. What could he say? He was a perfectionist. 

"We will, thanks for driving out there. I was just..scared-" Sam chuckled softly and cut off his friend right there. "Im glad I came and got you, hell, if I hadn't been there who knows what you would've done. After getting yourself stabbed like a dumbass. You probably would've gotten killed, like a dumbass." 

They both laughed a bit, and even though the blonde's words were harsh, Rodrick seemed to be taking them well. If only Sam knew how much he sounded like Frank..  
Rodrick smiled softly, feeling so much more...better. Everything was okay. For right now anyways. "Okay okay, good point. Well you should go, see ya." The drummer almost looked away from the blonde until he felt cold hands on his face and was tugged over again. Sam's plump lips were curled into a smirk, "What? You weren't about to let me go without a kiss were you?" Oh damn, he was actually shocked he forgot. All his brain was focusing on was trying to be alone with Mulder..

The wild haired male just purred and shrugged shyly, before leaning in as quickly as he could ans pressed his lips against the blonde's. Once again; not as great as he felt with Mulder, not as exciting and pleasuring...but close. They kissed for a split second before Sam pulled away satisfied, or whatever as he stuck out his tongue. "Yuck. Your kisses suck. Why do I keep kissing you?" With those words he slammed the door shut, waved a soft goodbye to them, and the small male stalked towards his house. Probably about to call someone to get his car; and Rodrick's. 

The statement made the rockstar scowl and roll his eyes as he started to car up again and headed off.

MULDER  
Mulder stared at the house with wide eyes, looking it over as Sam kept talking to him about whatever, he wasn't really listening anyway. The house was so... big? He'd never really seen something like it, honestly. Mulder just had a simple apartment, nothing big. Scully had never had a huge house either. But this? This was almost something he'd never heard before. Even bigger than the current congressman he was friends with. Sam and Rodrick laughed about something, he wasn't listening, he just looked their way for a split second to where his heart dropped. Oh wow. They... they were kissing. Feeling like he was going to throw up, Mulder turned his head away, tears pricking his eyes but he hoped they weren't noticeable. Fuck he did not want to cry. But that emptiness was eating away at his insides and he wanted to die. So badly. To be alone and just wither away forever. He was so hurt inside, the one person that had really been special to him was... with someone else? Had Rodrick led him on? He began to shake, feeling so terrible and horrible and disgusting and shitty. FUCK he couldn't do this anymore. Rodrick was gone. Rodrick was gone. But why? Hadn't they... hadn't they kissed? Hugged? That wasn't what normal FUCKING people did!

It had to be him then, right? Everyone left Mulder. He was so replaceable, it was almost funny. Scully had replaced him. Rodrick was probably replacing him with Sam. Diana was gone. Who did he really have anymore? That hurt him inside so bad. He'd... he'd thought he'd been special to Rodrick and Rodrick was special to him. But seeing he and Sam kiss? It made him shiver. He didn't fucking know why. And hearing Sam's nasty comment almost made Mulder want to punch that fucker in the face but he didn't. No, no energy, didn't want to be THAT guy. So restraining himself, Mulder watched as Sam left and sunk into his seat, wanting to cry. He couldn't deal with this anymore. Rodrick headed away but Mulder didn't feel any better without Sam in the car. He stayed quiet, not wanting to speak in fear of bursting out crying. So he was just going to stay silent, maybe cry when he got home- ALONE- and then lay in bed and maybe sleep. Or maybe not. He didn't want to have nightmares but he was so exhausted. Fuck.

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched the huge yellow house fade into the distance as he kept his foot steadily on the gas petal. His other foot however was bouncing up and down; his heart dropping all the way to his empty stomach when he saw the position Mulder was in. There seemed to be something in his friend's eyes and he was all sunken into the seats. Something was wrong and he didn't know what. While the attractive brown-haired male could so easily read him, the rockstar couldn't even understand why his friend was upset. He was so oblivious. So much that he didn't know the problem had been that kiss. "Mulder? Buddy? Hey- what's wrong? Are you in that much pain?" Should he pull over? No, he would wait for an answer to decided that or not. Something felt so very off in the air that he pondered if it was emotional or physical pain. Seeing his friend lie that hurt. Hearing his friend be so..quiet hurt. Usually in Mulder's car, no matter what happened, they would be laughing and chatting like crazy. This was so different. 

Then it suddenly hit him. Did..did Sam's words get to him? That didn't make sense. Mulder was so strong in every way Rodrick always failed to be, so he probably let the words go...But then what? "I m-mean, I know you might not want to tell me...But you're r-really making me worried here. You just risked your life for me, got beaten, and now you're just..." quiet. Distant. The agent seemed so far away all of a sudden. It had to involve Sam, right? Maybe...It had been the kiss him and the blonde shared. But that was ridiculous! Out of everything why would Mulder get so worked up about him kissing someone? Did the agent like him that way? But why? Why would he like Rodrick that much? If...if his friend loved him..and wanted to try something..it was almost hilarious how fast Rodrick would drop everything for Mulder. Even if he wasn't asked to he would.

Mulder was so complicated to him. He was always keeping in what he was feeling, even though everyone his friend knows talks about his angry outburst, Rodrick has never fully seen any of that. Never. They only yelled at eachother once and, well- He was doing all the yelling! Everything was so weird and uptight now in the car and he wanted to bang his head against the wheel. Who knew? Maybe he would knock some common sense into it.  
"Even if you d-decide to be silent the rest of the ride just know.." The wild haired male took a breath to try and stop his overthinking mind for a second. The only thing they mattered was-  
"I love you. And Im so glad you're okay."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder cries.

MULDER  
Mulder's jaw clenched at the question. He really wished Rodrick would leave this alone. Leave him alone. He really, really, REALLY didn't want to have another breakdown and make things awkward again. That's all he fucking did. More tears threatened to fall but he sucked them back, his throat beginning to burn. FUCK. He hated this he hated this he HATED THIS. He started to tremble again, so ready to get home and collapse in bed. Just be away from fucking everyone. Realizing he hadn't responded to the question and it had been a long period of silence, Mulder opened and closed his mouth a few times, turning his head away because he didn't want Rodrick to get any ideas that he might be about to cry. He wasn't going to do that. "I-I just h-hurt," he responded. Wasn't entirely false. He did hurt. More emotionally but physically too. The heartache was growing so bad he thought about grabbing the wheel and ramming it into any nearby buildings. But that could kill Rodrick. Mulder wasn't going to do that. Ever.

Rodrick continued questioning him and Mulder wanted to throw his head through a brick wall. He didn't want to cry he didn't want to cry he didn't WANT TO FUCKING CRY. But the FBI Agent wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in, with Rodrick fucking interrogating him like this. He thought about snapping back to get his f....friend... quiet but feared it would only make Rodrick mad again. And getting yelled at wasn't exactly what he wanted as of now. Mulder bit his lip, tapping his foot anxiously. "S-Sorry." That's all he could say. Speaking any long sentences.. he knew he'd cry. And Mulder didn't want to be a pussy, especially if Rodrick was probably feeling a lot shittier than him. I mean his f-friend got fucking stabbed by his ex. And Mulder didn't even know his past. He suddenly felt very selfish, disgust spewing in his chest and sinking into his bones. The brown-haired man's mind felt like it was a nonstop train, going so fast it was about to slip off of the tracks. Was that where Mulder was going? Would he keep his feelings in for so long that he'd eventually go crazy? Maybe he should go back to profiling. Get inside the mind of killers before he went completely insane or killed himself. Might as well do something good before an inevitable early death right?

The next words Rodrick said made Mulder start to cry. He wiped the tears off of his face and sniffed, looking out of the window with glassy blue eyes. He couldn't do this. Maybe he should just end it with Rodrick. Get his friend out of his life for good. Then he wouldn't have anything to keep him living. Nothing to keep him going, and Rodrick would be safe... safe with Sam. The blonde male's name left a bitter taste in Mulder's mouth but then again so did Colin. The guy that Mulder had put in a wheelchair and the guy that was apparently working for the... the Smoking Man- who was his blood fucking /father/- and had tried to kill the FBI Agent. Mulder wished he would've let Colin kill him now.

"I love you too," he whispered, his voice cracking, the man biting his lip as tears began to spill down his cheeks. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Maybe he should get out and walk home. Then he could cry and be fine when he got back. He wished Rodrick would've left. Then Mulder wouldn't have seen anything with Sam and could've been alone again.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt like his heart leaped into his throat, "I bet you do. Im sorry, it was my fault. I should've heard him come into the apartment..." Those words didn't scare him as much as when he could clearly see tears falling down Mulder's face when he said those words back. He almost jerked the car over right then and there. What the fuck. What the fuck?! The drummer heard honks but he could care less as he easily drifted and pulled into an abandoned parking lot and slammed on the breaks when he somewhat parked. Quickly popping off his seatbelt he turned around and faced Mulder with wide eyes. How should he go about this? He didn't want to mess up.  
This was like the bathroom situation wasn't it? Mulder was crying and it was all up to him to comfort him. "H-hey? Listen-" Rodrick scrambled to the backseat, making sure to injure his leg some more as he sneered and landed beside Mulder with a hiss. Okay yeah bad idea, but he quickly ignored his obvious burning pain and turned to stare at his friend. "Something's wrong. And i...I might be a little bit...Stressed out. But I just want to k-know." This was all so new to him, but almost a bit familiar at the same time. Over the years he's been with so many people and has been friends with some good people but...No-one could compare to Mulder. No-one. He didn't even had anyone who came close. The FBI Agent was so strong and sensitive, so heroic. Perfect. He was everything the drummer wished he could've been in life. 

"Mulder, did they d-do something to you?" A lump formed in his throat. "D-did I mess up?" Rodrick softly pestered as he stayed in the backseat next to his best fucking friend who he loved more then life itself. Someone he could get suicidal with, someone he could feel better with, and someone who made his life way more interesting and special then he thought it could be. Rock and roll can only be so impactful. This crying male was everything he cared about, may he even say he was obsessed with Mulder.

Obsession was thinking about something all the time, wanting to be around it, never wanting that thing to leave them ever. Rodrick has felt all of that with Fox Mulder only and just seeing him cry stung. It was like...he was hurt too. He didn't even know what was wrong but Mulder crying made his own eyes tear up a bit. Offering little physical comfort he leaned over towards his face a bit and swiped his thumb over the tears to make them vanish. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he let his hand rest on the other's wet cheek.  
Rodrick Heffley never felt more emotionally connected to something in his life.

MULDER  
"It w-wasn't y-your fault." Mulder felt the car pull over and winced from the pain, but it didn't even compare to what he was feeling inside. He hated this. He just wanted Rodrick to keep driving like everything was fine. He was fine. He was fine. But really he wasn't. Mulder just wanted himself to be so he wouldn't have to keep going through this shit. Hearing Rodrick's hiss of pain made him cringe, the brown-haired male turning away a little because he didn't want to look at his friend. It would hurt too much. Mulder didn't want to admit that he was in pain but how could he not? Here they were. All because of him. The FBI Agent's heart twisted, more tears falling but at this point he was past caring. What could he do? Go back in time? No. And now Rodrick wanted to know. How could he explain anything without revealing too much? FUCK. Holding his breath, Mulder looked down, anything to avoid Rodrick's gaze. "J..Just, something happened back there." He let out a choked sob. FUCK. He hated himself. "It..." He didn't want to explain. "It wasn't your f-fault... they would've made you go. I would have. T-To be honest I didn't ever have a plan, I just w-wanted you to be safe. For a while I didn't think they'd try to k-kill me but.." He hung his head, more tears welling in his eyes. "Colin was there. It was n-never Krycek. He tried to k-kill me but I used the drugged rag to m-make him pass out. A-And..." His heart hurt so bad. He wouldn't tell Rodrick about the Smoking Man. Mulder just couldn't admit that.

Sucking in another deep breath to attempt to calm himself down, he sat up a little but still stared at the ground. He'd admitted so much already, still feeling disgusting. Rodrick was such an amazing and beautiful person, bringing out the real Fox Mulder and not his fake persona. Making him happy, lifting his mask a little. It felt so great to have someone like that but Mulder just didn't feel confident enough to ever admit that... that he might /love/ Rodrick. How was that right? It made him feel sick but... but it also gave him new hope. Fuck he just WANTED TO BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE. And Rodrick was that light in his life. No one else... Again realizing he'd trailed off Mulder tried to breathe and continue. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He just fucked up everything.

RODRICK  
Rodrick breathed softly as he listened to every word his friend said to him, taking everything in and using everything in him to understand. He moved his hand from the agent's cheek and let it slide down to the male's shoulder as he raised an eyebrow. "Mulder, if I did something..If Sam did something...Please l-let me know. You didn't act this bad until after Sam left.." His eyes watched his friend carefully as he kept close and let his hand stay on the other's shoulder as he waited silently for a response.  
Once he heard or though, he felt angry and upset, he wished Mulder never came for him. "Hey, love, listen to me...Its okay, okay? I know whatever happened in there hurt, Colin...really hurt you and fuck...Im sorry.." He could only offer as much comfort as he could. "But hey, I know it sounds stupid but they can't...wont...hurt you okay? Not right now at least. I can't promise much with my leg; but I swear I wont even think about leaving you for two seconds. We're stronger together okay?" Hopefully what he was preaching was making sense. Rodrick played with the collar of Mulder's jacket and stared at his friend's blue eyes with his brown ones. "T-trust me, if they come after you...Or even hurt you again..I swear ill bring one of them to a grave," The drummer whispered. 

Though Mulder kept staring at the ground so it was hard to see those beautiful blue eyes but he just sat there and sighed. This felt like it was deeper somehow...like there was something more to this. Sure he was hurt physically but why was he crying like this? He didn't question him about the and but leaned closer and pressed a quick, soft, affectionate peck on the other male's cheek. "Its okay. Let it out?" He sucked at this and felt like a failure as a friend. The only comfort he gave was his own, which was just sitting down and crying all by his lonely self. Rodrick assumed, after Frank and him split up, he would die alone. Just some stupid male shooting or drowning himself in a hotel room. However with Mulder he felt less lonely, he had someone who was amazingly different...and sometimes had the same problems as him as well...  
"What? Sorry?! For what Mulder? Shit...y-you did nothing wrong! None of this-" He waved his hand at them, "Is your fault! What are you apologizing for?"

MULDER  
"I-I didn't want to say anything in front of him," he cried. "H-He already f..." Mulder stopped mid sentence. Could he really admit that he caught onto Sam's hate for him? Or would that make things even worse. He just shook his head. Maybe Rodrick would take it as stumbling on his words. Hopefully. FUCK. But Rodrick's hand on his shoulder comforted him a little bit. He just cried more and listened to his friend's voice. His voice was amazing. It made him feel so much better... damn he wished Rodrick would stay around forever. "I-It's okay..." he whispered. "I-I just..." FUCK. Rodrick would never understand unless he told him. God this was a shit situation. "FUCK. I-I guess I should come clean already." He closed his eyes, feeling horrible. "T-The Smoking Man is m-my real father." He let out a dark laugh, his eyes opening a little again. "Th-That's what he told me right before I l-left. Then I told them all to fuck off and never hurt you or me again or I'd d-destroy their already pathetic lives." Mulder let out another sob. Stupid. He shouldn't have said anything or cried in the first place.

Hearing Rodrick exclaiming made Mulder shake his head. "I-I just... FUCK. I'm sorry I can't f-fucking help th-that..." God he didn't want to confess. He didn't want to at all. But it would be better now rather than later... right? He shook his head. "I... Rodrick. I love you." He smiled sadly. "Wh-When... when I say I love y-you it's not just... friendly love. I guess. I mean. I just... I fucking love you. I hate being away from you. I... I feel so empty wh-when there's any tension between us. I just want to fucking help you and always be with you and I fucking love you Rodrick." He cried more. "And I'm sorry for that b-because I know your th-thing with Sam and I know I'm ruining it all and I feel so terrible but I might as well tell you now rather than later." Mulder shook his head. "So that's how I feel. I'm s-so sorry."

RODRICK  
"I know buddy, Im sorry. But hey he's gone for now; you can tell me anything you want okay?" Rodrick whispered softly, trying his best to be as caring and as gentle as possible. He didn't want to do something that would destroy everything in just one, tiny, touch. Mulder seemed so upset right now that he didn't know what to do. All Rodrick knew was that he was glad he pulled over to make sure his friend was fine and was going //to be// okay. Not catching onto the Sam thing he scooted closer so that they were almost nose to nose as he moved his hands down to grip Mulder's hands in his own as he held them softly. Physical comfort was his thing. It was the best he could do.  
Then...he heard the secret. Rodrick's brown eyes went wide as he stopped softly rubbing his thumb over his friend's hurt knuckles. "O-oh god...Shit Mulder. Im..that's.." Terrible. That's terrible. What kind of father does that to his son?! "B-b-but its fine! You don't need him okay. I know you're really hurting but I swear one way or another you'll get better!" More words slipped out of the agent's mouth as Rodrick sighed, but hearing the fact Mulder threatened them for him and himself made him smile and chuckle a dark one himself. "I bet you scared them. They are pathetic. Im sorry The Smoking Dickwad is your dad, babe," He glanced at the hands he was holding and continued to play with them softly. Almost smirking at the fact they were holding hands. 

Seeing the tears and just knowing his friend was still upset sucked, he didn't try and stop them anymore however. Mulder needed to cry. "Mulder, seriously, you are fine and okay. But..what can't you-?" Something shattered when his friend smiled sadly and cried some more as a confession...a fucking CONFESSION came from his mouth. Breath left him quickly as he listened to the touching words, the words that made his heart flip and his cheeks flush and his lips twitch. Even his eyes watered a bit because...that was such a sweet thing. Fuck. He loved him.

Rodrick stared at Mulder with his mouths slightly open from pure shock as he tried to find it in him to say something. What should he say?! He couldn't be that sweet! Mulder was...so good at this? The drummer felt like everything paused and that all this suffering for these years was worth something. It felt like he was just given something super good, to good for him. "M-Mulder I-" The drummer squeezed his friend's hands softly as he couldn't help the small grin coming on his face as he tried to not stutter. Or cry. Because he wanted to cheer and cry from happiness. Okay okay.  
Then Sam's name appeared and Rodrick freaked, no no, Mulder thought...Oh. Was this...over the kiss? "No no! Sam is my friend! I just, we slept together, so I dunno. And...I don't like him any more then you. In fact I fucking..compared our kiss to his and i think ours was...so much better so...I think I love you way more." He rambled out as he tried to not shiver and keep his cool. Be cool. "I- I fucking love you too, okay? I mean you make life pretty interesting. Um, I just, you said everything I feel about you...So..I just...I love you. Your personality, your emotions, your smile, your-" He removed one of his hands from Mulder's and messed with the brown hair. "Great hair...I didn't think perfect...H-human beings existed before you. I know I seem weird...but I really feel amazing to have met you. Blessed even.." Rodrick stuttered out as he flushed and chuckled. "Im sorry. I probably sound crazy.."

MULDER  
Rodrick's words were true. Mulder certainly didn't need the Smoking Man, not at all, but he knew there was probably little to no escape from him and the whole Syndicate. And.... and Colin. He felt his.. his friend...?... squeeze his hand and had the urge to wrap his arms around him but held back, eyes watering up more. "I-It's okay," he said. "I-I pretty much t-told him I disowned him as a father anyway." Maybe it didn't matter. Even if the Smoking Man was his blood father it didn't mean he was his REAL father. His real father had been William Mulder. The man who he cared about, no matter what he'd done to him after Samantha disappeared. He still felt grief over his death, even if it had been around six to seven years ago. And his mother... oh he wanted his mother back so badly, no matter how she treated him either. She had been traumatized over the whole experience her whole life, ever since Mulder's sister had been taken... and had never been the same. Neither had his father. But they got a little better in the end, at least William. Taking in a shaky breath, Mulder forced himself to meet Rodrick's shocked face and braced himself to be rejected. Oh he knew he shouldn't have done this it was so fucking stupid and selfish and f--

Then Rodrick went on. Sort of rambled about Mulder. And... and for once... Mulder... he didn't even know what to say. The FBI Agent hadn't been expecting that at all. I mean that was on the very bottom of the list of outcomes. He never thought confessing would.. would actually work? And... and hearing about Sam put his heartache to rest. He felt like another new light was in his life. He smiled brightly, a real, huge smile and looked away nervously then looked back. "Rodrick... I-I never expected that..." His voice was at a more normal volume, wiping tears from his face and staring at Rodrick. Just looking at him more made his f-friend more handsome, more amazing, more everything... his heart burst inside his chest- in the best way possible- and Mulder felt complete.

"Fuck Rodrick I love you so much," he said. "I seriously totally expected you to... to say you... you didn't love me back. B-But you do. Th-That just never really happens..." Oh he wanted to kiss or hug Rodrick so badly. Anything. His need for physical affection was rising, especially when Rodrick kept touching him.

RODRICK  
"Really? Well what world do you live in huh? Cause I thought it was pretty obvious how I felt about you~" Rodrick smiled and listened to his friend confess some more and he sighed softly and flushed some more. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as he listened some more..."H-ha, well, now that that's all out of our systems.." Rodrick let go of Mulder's hands and reached out towards the agent to wrap his arms around the male as he hummed softly. Usually dark eyes had a glimmer of affection and mischief as he purred. The Heffley felt a lot more lighter and he almost couldn't believe this was all real, Mulder, out of everyone, liked..LOVED him? It felt unnatural. Weird. Crazy. Not that he was complaining. If this was a dream Rodrick just hoped he didn't wake up anytime soon. Honestly this...moment was perfect. Even though, if he has to choose a place he could confess it wouldn't have been in the back seat of Mulder's car, he still was enjoying this. His chest felt like it lost so much pressure on it and he genuinely felt better. Ah, how did this all work out? What happened? Rodrick didn't care. "I just wanna say, I love you, and before I kiss the absolute fuck outta you, I want you to know that uh...we can take this slowly okay? This is...new. Ya know so...We can be slow. I don't mind." Deciding to say something cheesy he smirked, "As long as I can call ya mine~" Wow he could barely regonize himself. This was different. A better him.

The Heffley sucked in a breath before he closed his eyes and softly pressed his eager lips towards Mulder's. Even though it was just a quick peck, it still felt amazing. Better then everything he's felt before. Excitement was in his chest and so was joy and love and more longing to touch and feel his...lover? Friend? Whatever, for a bit. Get more involved with the body of the male that he adored. So Rodrick pulled away only to peck at Mulder's lips again, and again, and again...For real? He could do this all day. "I. Love. You. So. Much." Every word he whispered he would peck the soft lips again, pulling Mulder as close as possible so that there chest were almost touching as he had his arms lazily wrapped around the other male's neck. "You mean the world to me, okay?" Another big fat kiss, but this time on Mulder's chin. "God....Are you feeling better?"

MULDER  
"I... wasn't really sure.." Mulder admitted with a shy chuckle. Wow this was insane. Out of EVERY POSSIBLE OUTCOME this was it. This was actually happening. How? Why? Why him? I mean Rodrick could seriously be with anyone else in the entire world but he.... he decided to be with Mulder. To love Mulder. And Mulder loved him back. He just wanted to kiss the shit out of Rodrick and love on him forever and- woah... wow this was weird. The adrenaline pumping through his body made him hyperactive crazy for physical affection. Which he didn't usually like, at all. His personal space thing was even odd to him, but right now? All he wanted to do was be wrapped in Rodrick's arms. His heart pumped heavily in his chest as he gazed at his... friend? Were they still friends? B...boyfriends? Mulder wasn't even sure at this point. All the FBI Agent knew was that this felt so right... Hearing Rodrick continue on and talk about kissing him made him even more... not hyper, just excited. Very excited. For anything really. Then hearing about their actual relationship made Mulder pause but he nodded slowly. "Alright.. as long as it's okay with you." And hearing Rodrick's little flirt made him laugh a bit. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

And then Rodrick kissed him. And it felt so amazing. It was like electricity was buzzing throughout his entire body, his mind screaming KISS BACK KISS BACK KISS BACK. He was shaking from the excitement. "I love you so much too. A-And, yes, I'm feeling a lot better.. thank you." He smiled again and eagerly kissed back, his heart swarming with the love he felt for Rodrick. Fuck this felt amazing. This was amazing. As Rodrick kept kissing him he kissed back, leaning in a little and... well, not too softly, to say the least, making out with him? Was this making out? Mulder didn't know, he'd hardly ever done it really. But all he knew was that it made him feel amazing and he would just love to do this all day. Fuck he wanted more of Rodrick's amazing lips and body and EVERYTHING. "Fuck I really do love you," he said through the breaths where he wasn't kissing Rodrick. And he meant it with his entire heart.

RODRICK  
"Mm~ Well Im glad you did it." Rodrick pulled back a bit, his body flushed as he felt like he was on fire. Everything was burning in an amazingly good way, he loved this really he really did. Rodrick Heffley smiled and moved his hands to the back of Mulder's hair to comb his hands through it softly as he kissed the other male's lips once more a few times. The pause made him nod, "Yeah I don't care. Things are going to be slow. But that's fine. If that's what you wish."  Hearing the laugh and the statement made him shake his head and snicker. As if he was adorable. "Nah I don't. Out of all the things I've been called adorable is a new one!" But he loved it, was this was pure love felt like? It had to be, because he couldn't stop smiling. To think today turned out horrible. 

Suddenly he tilted his head, leaning more closely to plant a line of kisses to the brown haired male's neck as he breathed through his nose. Chest pounding exactly as he pressed his lips to as much as skin on Mulder's neck as he could. He didn't bite or suck or anything to leave any marks, just softly touched his lips to burning skin that made him shiver with pleasure and joy. "I-" The black-haired male took a moment to try and find the right words as he kissed closer to the other male's collarbone. "I k-know I said I was leaving and all that jazz; but i wont. I wont leave." A golden promise he swore to keep, after all, even if he left he didn't have anywhere to go. "Cause it...k-kinda hurts to be away from you...Im so glad you love me.." The one thing he didn't even know he wanted he had.

MULDER  
"Me too," he murmured, noticing Rodrick's flushing and smiling even brighter. His.... well, for now, maybe he'd say lover..? His lover's hand went through his hair, the other man kissing Mulder again a few more times. Hearing Rodrick respond, Mulder nodded. "Thanks, love. And I didn't expect that. Because you really are!" More kisses were planted on his neck and he felt great, blushing a little himself. More around his collarbone as well, he'd never been kissed there honestly. It... it was so odd. But so amazing. Mulder didn't even know how to explain what he was feeling right now. And then he heard what Rodrick said and his heart seemed to leap out of his chest. Rodrick... Rodrick wasn't leaving? He was really staying here? For... for him? He smiled so bright he just had to kiss his lover again.

"I love you too," he said, even though he'd probably repeated those four words several times in the past ten minutes. Mulder clutched onto Rodrick, not feeling terrible about himself anymore. His lover made him feel a thousand times better and greater. FUCK he had to kiss him again, Mulder just couldn't keep his hands off of Rodrick. "I... I know. When I was in the barn, the.. the only reason I fought was because I didn't want to leave you. And... and I'm so glad you aren't leaving. You have no idea how much it means to me." Mulder wasn't sure if his lover did, but the FBI Agent knew how irreplaceable Rodrick was. If he left, the brown-haired male would surely have nothing left worth living for in his life. And... after this? Ma...making out? Maybe things could finally be alright between them. "I just can't stop kissing you," he said between more kisses, even closer to Rodrick now. "I just fucking love you too much not to."

RODRICK  
Rodrick hummed again and let Mulder kiss him back and stuff, enjoying the feel of his lover's body as he moved his hands towards Mulder's waist as he snickered at the words as he listened to everything. "Thank you. You are pretty...well I wouldn't say adorable...but aDORKable. Huh? Huh?" Smiling he pinched Mulder's waist, hoping he got the little word play that he totally didn't steal from the internet. He was happy, but more so as he saw how full of joy the FBI Agent was. It was way better then seeing his friend, lover, crying or being injured. "You seem happy, which is good. Im so glad..You're smiling and stuff." Before finishing some more rambles Mulder smiled so brightly he almost burned, and suddenly lips were on his again. The male softly bit the other's bottom lip before they pulled away and he stared at Mulder with half lidded eyes. 

Even though he heard those words every second, it didn't get old. And when Mulder clutched onto him, he giggled, barely lifting his hand a bit up the male's shirt to rest peacefully on his stomach. "Fuck, you don't know how much that means to me...I still feel shitty about it all..." He mumbled, moving them to be a bit more comfortable in the car, making sure Mulder was comfortable. "Im glad it means a lot to you...Before this...I was just upset and freaked out. I mean, lets be honest...I could never leave you. I tried in the beginning remember?" And it didn't work, he was so glad it didn't. If it did he would be somewhere in his horrible life without Mulder. At the words he flushed brightly and tried to not feel shy when he was blessed with more kisses, which made him close his eyes and kiss back. 

"Ah, well, if it helps, I don't want you to stop kissing me." Rodrick softly would bite Mulder's lips at times before he pulled back and shrugged with a goofy grin. "Also, love, you can kiss me anywhere you want. Not being pushy but~" The tan skinned male raised his eyebrows as he wondered if they would ever get home at this rate.

MULDER  
"Adorkable?" he asked, blushing more. Wow he still felt so weird about this. I mean great but... he'd never been with a man? And Mulder wasn't sure he'd... he'd be able to admit that to anyone, really. He didn't know, he was conflicted. But he pushed that to the back of his mind. Mulder didn't need to think of that right now. Rodrick kept talking and the FBI Agent smiled. "Yeah... I really am." How was it that he'd gone from breakdown to this? That hadn't ever happened. Rodrick's hand now rested on his stomach and his heart raced so quickly in his chest he thought he was about to have a heart attack honestly. "No don't feel shitty. It's alright, I understand." Mulder smiled again. "I remember though. Guess you just can't leave me eh~?" The FBI Agent saw him flushing again and chuckled. Fuck he'd never really admired Rodrick's handsomeness until... until now?

He kissed back once more before smirking. "Good to know." Mulder almost didn't remember they were in a car until he recognized his surroundings a bit. Probably not the best place to make out? Oh well.. but home would probably be better. Right? Plus it was getting a little later.. and Mulder still hurt and was exhausted but Rodrick was making him feel better. Pausing, the FBI Agent spoke again. "Should we.. go home?"

RODRICK  
"Yup. Basically adorable and dork combined. Cause you are a dork..Sorry to have to be the one to tell you babe." Rodrick mocked sadness as he watched his..lover? Flush some more and a smile tugged at his lips as he let himself sigh through his nose. This was great and all but he knew that later...probably tomorrow..things would be a bit rocky. Rodrick hadn't been in the best relationship before...and well..The agent he was currently showering with affection probably had never been with a male. Things would be tough, and they weren't...100% official. The Heffley could only hope it works out; if not...he doesn't know if they could go back to friends again. Mulder didn't seem like that type. And Rodrick wasn't good at it either. Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard his lover, seeing a smile on Mulder's face made him snicker. "Oh no, trust me I can't. I mean, we met at the bar...I tried to get in your pants yada yada," He waved his hand as if he was brushing it off. "Then I drive around and i find you getting beat up in some alley! So I saved ya, brought you to your apartment...tried to leave. Got stuck...." The drummer's lips curled into a grin as he threw his arms around Mulder's neck again, no longer resting on the male's stomach. Man, he sure was moving his hands a lot. Wasn't his fault. Maybe if the agent stopped being amazing and attractive he would be able to not touch the male everywhere.

The brown-haired male kissed him and smirked, making his grin turn into a cocky smirk of his own as Rodrick raised an eyebrow. It took him a moment to take in the words Mulder said as he blinked rapidly. "Oh shit..I forgot. Yeah we probably should. Did we fog up the windows? Dude...that would be cool if we did." Chuckling at his own small joke he shook his head and pulled away from Mulder after placing one last kiss on his lips. The rockstar slowly moved towards the driver's seat and hissed at the pain in his leg. Ah whatever. "You wanna come up here too?"

MULDER  
"You find that on the internet or something?" he asked, cocking a brow. "Cause no one has ever called me that, pretty sure." Rodrick snickered and Mulder rolled his GREEN (they were confirmed green I just cannot get them right) eyes. "Mmmmhm. That seems so long ago. I don't even know how long it's been though?" That was true. Time had flown by so quickly recently, ever since he met Rodrick... keeping track of the days was something Mulder never did anyway. Then his lover threw his arms around his neck and he sighed peacefully, eyes almost closing as he started to feel really tired. It was just nice to be here with Rodrick, to have someone make him feel good and better for once. His heart still did ache for Scully but... Mulder believed he could do this. He could. I mean Mulder had been the one to kiss Rodrick first so, he had to at least make a commitment, right? If not that would be shitty.

Mulder chuckled at the joke and looked around, shrugging. "Oh well. Not the most romantic place but, it sorta works I guess?" The FBI Agent watched as Mulder moved up toward the driver seat and tapped his foot a little, wondering if he should ask. "Uh, do you want me to drive? I mean, with your leg and all.." He began to climb into the passenger seat, not wanting to wait and hopped in, sinking back a little but not bothering to put his seat belt on. He never really wore it these days. "If not, home we go!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick shrugged and slyly smirked. "Probably. And wow really? I mean...its the most accurate word for you!" He teased as he found Mulder's keys and started the car again. Watching everything flow with life. "Yeah me neither. Maybe...a month or two or three..." His fingers went to his messy hair and he tried his beat to adjust it a bit. Trying to make it look decent because...well...It never looked good. His black hair was always just everywhere. And when it was combed...? Rodrick looked stupid. "It does seem like one-hundred years ago...I kinda wonder what I would be doing right now if I hadn't talked to you at the bar." For one he wouldn't be with Sam. That was someone he met with Mulder anyways. So where would he be? The image of Fran arouse in his brain and he almost snarled. Yeah...probably still with that Dickwad..Ew. Or not. Maybe he would've still gotten out of it. 

"Yo any place is romantic Mulder, what are you talking about?" The tan skinned male chuckled as he waited for the agent to haul himself up front before he started to pull out of the empty lot they were in. "I mean it hurts but Im already driving? So there isn't a point to switch you.." His leg stung like shit but he just tried to think of it as claw marks...That burned when they were in water. "Yup! Home we go! Im ready to die! I mean sleep. Ya...Sleep. Not die." Where did die come from? Probably all this death on his mind made him say that..

MULDER  
"Yeah really. Totally new for me." He looked out of the window after he climbed in the front seat, still watching all those buildings pass by. At least they were getting sorta close to home. Then hearing Rodrick's estimation surprised him. "Really? That long already?" Three months seemed like so much time... but maybe it wasn't. Mulder shifted and gritted his teeth from the pain, catching what his lover said. "I-I guess this wouldn't be happening," he chuckled. "But yeah... I'm not sure honestly." Mulder would probably be dead and Rodrick might still be with Frank? Something along those lines, at least with himself. He guessed his lover would've sooner or later gotten out of that situation. Then Mulder rolled his eyes and scowled. "I beg to differ. I mean this wasn't bad at all- it was great- but there are better and, uh, worse places we could have... y'know."

Mulder leaned back a bit more, relaxing as Rodrick drove. His eyes were starting to close but he forced them to stay open, nodding at his lover's words. "Yeah guess that's true. We're already half way there or something." That stupid 'we're half way there woaaah' song came in his head and he snickered. Wrong time for that song. However, Mulder did grow a bit worried when Rodrick sort of slipped up on his words. He turned his head that way and hesitated. "Yeah, me too.. But, uh, I meant to ask.. are you okay from everything that happened and stuff? You know, getting kidnapped... all that?"

RODRICK  
"Yeah that long. Don't seem so surprised! Seriously, I wonder where we would be? You would probably be doing your job and uh..I would just be...A rockstar. I guess?" Rodrick commented as he realized they were really close to home now, or was it Mulder's apartment? No...He's been living somewhat with the agent for a few months now..So it was kinda his home to him. Despite it not being the best he liked the comfort vibe it gave. Buildings passed and so did some stray cars as it had gotten really dark, which almost surprised him, how long had he and Mulder been in the backseat...? It only seemed like a few minutes...He glanced at his newly found lover with worry, driving a bit more slower. "Yeah..this wouldn't be happening.." Which was...weird to think about. But he loved to think about that kinda stuff. It amused him and made him overthink...for once. Seeing the green eyed male scowl made him giggle, "Well buddy you have some high standers. I can make out anywhere! Then again...I've been everywhere...so I guess I've sunken pretty low before." Then he turned another corner and hummed, "But making out in the back of someone's car is for highschoolers. That and under the bleachers." So the car wasn't that bad, surprisingly he was comfortable the whole time. 

He pulled into the apartment complex and started to squint as he drove around to try and find Mulder's. The stinging in his leg had died down, but he hoped he didn't strain it or anything. "We're actually about to pull up. I also need to text Sam to get my van..Damn." Uneasiness gripped his stomach because just today his friend asked if there was something between him and Mulder...That would be fun to explain if he even tried. On that thought process; the drummer and Mulder would have to talk about...what they are in. Relationship wise. Since they were taking it slow...but not fucking...they weren't friends with benefits. "Uh what?"

Words echoed in his brain as he finally pulled up to Mulder's apartment and turned the car off. His dark eyes turned to stare at the male next to him as he tried to focus and not notice how nice his friend looked. Minus the fact he was beat up...Actually that was attractive too.  
"W-well, you can't be okay after getting kidnapped, being used as bait for your best- l-lover, and then finding out said lover suffered." Smiling a forced smile he pointed at his wound, "Or getting stabbed in your leg because of your //ex//. So Im not...fine. But Im okay. Im stable. I can be happy." Trying to seem more convincing he chuckled and opened the car door as he started to get out.

MULDER  
"Something along those lines," Mulder responded with a shrug. "I'd probably be on a case right now. Or... you know, not." Yeah he wouldn't have been on a case, he would've been in a coffin. So Rodrick really did save him... that made the FBI Agent's heart pump faster in his chest just at that thought. That someone could actually save you from death. That hadn't ever really happened to Mulder before, so he really appreciated that from his lover. So much. Rodrick went on so Mulder stopped thinking about that and chuckled. "Well this is all new for me then. I don't think I've made out with nearly as many people as you has. Not even close actually..." He scratched the back of his head a little shyly as he looked around for his own apartment in the complex. "Well I guess I sorta felt like a high schooler. Even though I never did that during those years." Yeah Mulder had never had time, he was always studying with his father on his back 24/7. Plus he wanted to get into a good college- and had, Oxford actually- but.. hadn't ever had a relationship in high school? Not that he remembered at least, some of that time was fuzzy after the... the whole abduction thing.

Clearing his throat, Mulder nodded at Rodrick's words and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder for a little more comfort. Something he hadn't even been able to control, it just went there instantly after Rodrick spoke. "It'll be fine," Mulder reassured him. "And I mean I can get it if you want. I'm sure it would be, less awkward?" And... Mulder knew it would be awkward if Rodrick went because of he and Mulder now... the FBI Agent sort of wondered what they were considered now. I mean he kept saying 'lover' but I guess they were also... boyfriends? It sounded weird to Mulder but then again he had... he had wanted this. Rodrick then pulled the car next to the apartment and he breathed a sigh of relief. He still hurt and thought a shower would feel pretty good... to at least clean himself off. He continued to listen to his black-haired lover though and nodded.

"Yeah I get it. That's uh, not the best thing to go through." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head again, that being sort of an anxiety thing. "I just want you to be stable. That's all that matters to me." Mulder smiled back and also clicked the door open, wincing again as he stepped out and almost crumpled to the ground. He was fine, he could make it. The FBI Agent gently shut the car door and placed one foot on the sidewalk and boosted himself up with the other, wobbling for a second before gaining balance once more. It was pretty dark now, too. Then sleep would come soon at least.

RODRICK  
Rodrick shrugged as he listened to Mulder; wondering if he really would be on a case. His lover hadn't exactly been working...Was that his fault? Hopefully not, he wouldn't know how to feel if so.  
Hearing what else the agent had to say made him snort and shake his head with a smile. "Yeah I get that a lot. I mean...Stuff happens. Lemme tell you a secret though," His smile turned into more of a frown as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Don't do what I do. Sleeping or making out with whoever is interested...It doesn't really make you feel any less shitty. Just saying.." Eyes darkening he tried to seem more up lifting when he smiled again and watched his lover give him some more information on his life. "Huh. Well, Im glad you felt like a high schooler, rolling around like two teenagers!" The Heffley nudged his friend with a wink. "And trust me that's okay. High school is shit anyways." High school had been shit for him, he had his band but school stressed him out and the girl of his dreams hated him. So he hadn't loved it. Or did he get into a college. Another thing he could admire about his friend, he bet Mulder went to a smart college. 

Rodrick almost reared back in surprise at the hand that rested on his shoulder, he hadn't expected it. But once he realized whose hand it was and why Mulder did it; he relaxed instantly. That was so nice. The agent was so nice. "Nah nah, you're tired and you're hurt like me. It wont be...awkward. Me and Sam know what we are so.. I guess I can just tell him and make sure he knows we can't kiss or whatever anymore." A smile tugged at his lips as he slowly moved the hand off his shoulder and leaned over to kiss his lover's cheeks as a quick thank you. Rodrick closed the door and stalked, well more of limped and hissed, up to the door as he waited for his friend to join him. Not friend, lover. It would take some time to get those in check but he knew he could do it. Lover sounded more sweet then boyfriend did anyways. "You need help?" He asked Mulder, realizing right after that he wouldn't be much help anyways. The drummer didn't want his lover to strain himself or anything. After all, since they were...now in some sort of relationship...romantically, he and Mulder had to care for eachother. Not like they didn't before; a smile tugged at his lips at that thought.

MULDER  
Mulder did take Rodrick's advice. And he almost snickered because really he'd never done that. Well, once, with Kristen Kilar. The vampire lady he'd met years ago after Scully had been abducted... having to work that case by himself. But that had been his only fling, really. And it hadn't made him feel less shitty. So clearly Rodrick had done it a lot in the past. "Well, you know me, still trying to get that world record," Mulder joked, trying to lighten up the mood as he exited the car. "Mmmhm. I didn't do that much anyway so, at least I had that experience! It was a first anyway." He smiled. "And yeah, high school was shitty. So this is a little better." Mulder listened to Rodrick as he made his way to the door, nodding a bit. "Okay, if that's alright with you. You'll, uh, probably be able to get through to him a little better?" 

Hearing Rodrick's question just made Mulder just shake his head. "No, I'm okay. Thanks though." He flashed his lover a smile and grabbed onto the rails to his apartment door. Maybe he'd feel better after that shower. But wasn't sure if Rodrick should go first since, he probably felt worse than he did? I mean getting trapped in a barn and almost being killed wasn't bad at all. Damn Mulder had been stuck in a room with a ticking time bomb and had been saved at the last minute. And had been stuck with Scully in a giant place in the crop fields full of bees... so luckily this wasn't much for Mulder. He knew this was probably new for Rodrick though. 

The FBI Agent walked past Rodrick a little and opened the door. He'd been in such a hurry Mulder had forgotten to lock it so, he hoped he hadn't gotten robbed or anything? The brown-haired man stepped into the dark place and only turned on a dim light. "You want to take a shower first?" he asked, stretching a little and flopping down on the couch.

RODRICK  
"Oh god, shut up about your world record. Seriously, I don't wanna be that one guy who has their partner in the world record book for THAT!" The drummer waved his hand and exaggerated. "They'll probably think you went without sex that long because we have horrible sex!" Rodrick laughed as he felt a flutter in his stomach as he watched Mulder exit the car and make his way over. He was so ready to lay down and sleep even though he felt so empty from not eating anything but a stupid muffin. "That's good. Glad you got some teenager memories in there even though we're..fully grown adults." The Heffley watched the male make his way to the door, ready to jump in and help if Mulder fell or anything. He really didn't want to see the agent hurt anymore then he already was. Poor dude was probably aching.."Totally. If I tell him Im in a relationship he'll probably be more understanding. Sam's a lot of things; but he doesn't like cheating at all. Not even from other people!" A fond memory made way into his brain as he remembered Sam getting all worked up over the show Cheaters. 

"Well okay if you say so babe." Seeing the smile made him extremely happy as he flushed a bit and rocked on his heels with on going happiness. After everything he was finally feeling better. Waiting until Mulder opened the door he groaned as he walked in and fell down onto the couch, feeling automatically better when his leg was being still. This all was new to him but hopefully enough he could pull through. Hearing the question as his lover flopped down beside him made him shake his head and yawn. "Hell no. Im just gonna head to bed honestly. I can take one tomorrow...My hair sucks and i bet I stick. I feel sorry that you had this all over you!" Rodrick gestured to his body with a frown; he really needed to tidy things up on himself.

MULDER  
"Hmmm." He scratched a non-existent beard. "I guess so. I was doing so awesome though! Oh well. If it's for you." He smirked at Rodrick and watched him lay on the couch, the brown-haired man stretching his legs out onto the table in front of him. Mulder leaned back and sighed heavily, feeling so, so tired already. He didn't want to take a shower but really needed to clean himself off. "Mhm. Just a few." It had been about 15 years since high school... so actually not too long actually. It still was fuzzy though, all of those memories. Odd. Hearing Rodrick continue about Sam caused the FBI Agent to nod. "I hope so. And that's great. That means we'll be all good."

He turned his gaze to his lover and smiled brightly one more time before rolling his eyes at the nickname again. That brought back a lot of memories. Rodrick declined his request so Mulder shrugged and wobbled to his legs. "Alright love. A..and, uh, you can sleep here or in the bed? Cause... y'know, I'm sleeping in the bed too." He blushed a bit and made his way into the bathroom, starting the water and hopping in. Mulder hadn't really bothered to listen to Rodrick's response. But.. it would be weird sleeping with him, but nice at the same time. A new experience for him.

RODRICK  
"Hmmm." He scratched a non-existent beard. "I guess so. I was doing so awesome though! Oh well. If it's for you." He smirked at Rodrick and watched him lay on the couch, the brown-haired man stretching his legs out onto the table in front of him. Mulder leaned back and sighed heavily, feeling so, so tired already. He didn't want to take a shower but really needed to clean himself off. "Mhm. Just a few." It had been about 15 years since high school... so actually not too long actually. It still was fuzzy though, all of those memories. Odd. Hearing Rodrick continue about Sam caused the FBI Agent to nod. "I hope so. And that's great. That means we'll be all good."

He turned his gaze to his lover and smiled brightly one more time before rolling his eyes at the nickname again. That brought back a lot of memories. Rodrick declined his request so Mulder shrugged and wobbled to his legs. "Alright love. A..and, uh, you can sleep here or in the bed? Cause... y'know, I'm sleeping in the bed too." He blushed a bit and made his way into the bathroom, starting the water and hopping in. Mulder hadn't really bothered to listen to Rodrick's response. But.. it would be weird sleeping with him, but nice at the same time. A new experience for him.

RODRICK  
Rodrick blushed a bit but tried to play it off with a casually shrug and a smirk of his own. "If its for me, you better do it! And you were, Im somewhat proud you made it so far. Good job!" He clapped for a moment before staring off to the ceiling as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the comfort. This was so nice, weird, but nice. To think he actually didn't plan this at all. Everything had turned out decent! Okay! Someone loved him, loved //him//, to be exact an FBI agent loved him enough to kiss him. He couldn't help but laugh, ugh, he never saw this coming. But he loved everything about this none the less. "Yup all good! Babe!" A smirk tugged at his lips as he glanced at Mulder again to call him the nickname. Huh, when did he stop? Since they were together in a way now, looks like he would have to bring it back full force. 

Seeing the bright smile made him smile softly back as his eyes became lidded due to being so tired. "Ooooooh. Thanks for the information, looks like Im sleeping in the bed also, love." With those words Rodrick slowly got up and leaned on the armrest with a grin. "Next time don't tell me where you're sleeping. Also, I w-want some cuddles. Don't hurt my leg though..Ill give you ten new bruises." Not real ones, but maybe 'bruises' on Mulder's neck. Seeing the blush made him chuckle some more as he realized how adorable and attractive his lover really was. At first, when they first met, Rodrick had known the agent was attractive; hence why he tried to sleep with him..But now he can see more of this and it was great. Every fiber of his being was so glad Mulder confessed. Heading to where the bed was with some issues, he raised an eyebrow at it before letting himself fall onto it. It wiggled and made him feel weird but hey, if Mulder was gonna sleep on it he could suffer. 

His eyes finally went shut as he waited for dreams to bless him. He didn't know the nightmare that would await though...


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns to Mulder.

MULDER  
Mulder took his time in the shower, enjoying some of the alone time as he washed his hair and just.. thought. I mean not as much as he usually thought, the scorching water was making every single scratch and bruise on his body sting. It felt like he was on fire but Mulder tried his best to ignore it. At this point the FBI Agent didn't even know if he was doing it on purpose or just because that's what he did. I mean... at least it helped not think about the shitty stuff? The green-eyed man looked down at his stab wound from the forest that night, which was pretty much almost fully healed. That was good, and it didn't hurt anymore at all. Mulder didn't even need the bandage. It was going to turn into a scar though. Hey, Mulder was cool with that. He liked scars. And, uh, had a bunch of them from his work and shit. Then he began to think about that night in the forest... he still never /had/ asked Rodrick about what happened when he passed out. Cause it was all foggy.. he just knew Scully brought him back home. Mulder would have to remind himself to ask Rodrick later, but probably not too soon since something bad happened maybe? Or maybe nothing happened at all. He didn't know. 

Eventually the FBI Agent hopped out of the shower, turning the water off and drying himself. He had some clean sleeping clothes- just a black shirt and gray shorts- as he hadn't wanted to exactly wear another suit to bed. So he got his clothes on and hug his towel up and turned the light off and walked into the living room. Mulder looked around and didn't spot Rodrick, so he poked his head in his dark room. His lover was laying on the bed, already looking like he was asleep. The FBI Agent's heart seemed to launch out of his chest as he shut the door and laid down next to Rodrick. He laid there, staring at the ceiling for a while before he went to grab a bite of gross, old yogurt. He'd have to remember to go to the store. But eventually, he didn't know at what time, Mulder closed his eyes and let his body finally rest.

RODRICK  
Rodrick tossed a bit in his sleep, face squinting at some points as his brain wasn't functioning as well as it really should. He was dreaming, and obviously wasn't happy.  
All he could see was blackness for the longest time, then a light, so like any normal human being he trailed after it. Rodrick hated the dark. It scared him. Maybe if he had a friend; he wouldn't be so scared. Things would fly by but he didn't catch them at all; everything was weird and disfuctional.  
"Like you," Something said, but Rodrick was dumb. He always was, so he ignored it and continued on. Colors flashed more and more and soon he watched himself, as a middle schooler, in his bathroom crying. The drummer was surprised and jumped back, looking at the whole setting with a weird glint. Another memory he had forgotten. 

His kid self was curled up by the bathtub, Rodrick exaimed himself and almost vomited when he saw the pill bottle. Ew, not again, he forgot. He forgot he forgot. His face paled as he remembered how this went clearly; middle school hadn't been easy...And Rodrick was easily depressed back then. As much as he heard sobs coming from his body, he did what his mother had done when Greg was born, he ignored it and tried to leave wherever he was. It worked and soon he was stuck in another stupid situation. More visions; more tears; bruises and cuts. Everything was horrible and Rodrick wanted out. The light had now faded after he saw whatever and he just walked. 

And walked. 

And walked. 

Then he heard it. A scream, more screams, and soon everything was red. Rain poured from wherever and the drummer paused, lifting his hand up to watch it become soaked with the red substance. He should've felt more terrified then he did. Something wasn't right with him; never was. Rodrick almost didn't notice light forming above him until he saw a shadow that followed it. Glancing up his throat closed and he leaped out of the way as something hit the floor with a large and sickening thump.

It took everything in the drummer to glance its direction, and when he did he wished he would've just left. A body. A male body with their fucking head bashed in. In all of this he almost looked for the branch he used to commit that murder.  
Scully had been right, that wasn't self defense, or whatever...Rodrick stood up on wobbly legs and tried to look at it. To see the detail. But something went through his leg and he almost screamed in shock. What the fuck-  
It was a knife. Oh. Oh this was to familiar. Rodrick hoped this was a dream with everything he had. He didn't want to go through this again. While he struggled to stand he didn't realize the forms appearing around him into something shot out and wrapped around his wrist. Tugging them backwards so he let out a cry and fell on his back with a thump. 

Now he was basically laying in blood, and he was scared. Scared to see the forms around him; they looked ugly. They were shadows. And they didn't have any features to make them look human..The lack of detailed made panic rise to his chest as he tugged at the ropes but he couldn't move. His leg was useless and now so was his arms. Rodrick almost sobbed when he saw something above him; it was huge, judging by how much it covered the light. That thing was going to kill him. Crush him like some bug. Like he was nothing. 

Despite this, nothing made him sob more then when he heard...he //heard// Greg. It was his brother; he could tell. It was him crying. Middle school wasn't that good to his younger brother either. And he almost could picture the Heffley curled up, by the bathtub, knife and stolen pills by his side. Rodrick prayed that wasn't the case. He never wanted his brother to be like him. Never.  
The thing suddenly was right in front of him, Rodrick let out more pleads with the disfigured shadows as he thrashed violently against the ropes. He didn't want to die. But he was utterly alone. Even with friends he felt alone. So he tried not to be a baby to much.. Frank liked it when he cried; so he didn't want to give that asshole he adored any pleasure for when he passed.  
Rodrick opened his mouth to scream or something when-  
SPLAT!  
He couldn't see anything for a while, he didn't know what to do. Blood was everywhere but it was silent and he was...okay? Things were okay. Rodrick supposed he liked being dead. 

And then he jolted awake with a yell of pure terror...or something along those lines as he sat up so fast pain tingled all through his leg and his back cracked. "Oh god...o-oh.." He felt sick as he sat in the bed with tears on his face, well falling down his face, and sweat covering his body and ruining his clothes. Hair was all over the place and his eyes were wide and he was shaking so badly..It took him a moment to realize where he was as he cried softly, trying to tell himself he wasn't upset that he wasn't dead. Mulder didn't cross his mind once as he rested his head in his hands and wept. Letting it out was good...right?

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know if he'd been dreaming. The darkness was spread around his whole vision, his mind and body numb. He couldn't even think, he just knew he was... dreaming. However, it was like a crack went through and he suddenly jerked up when he heard a scream, his green eyes widening as his heart pumped heavily in his chest. Mulder didn't know where he was for a moment, looking around in the darkness as he heard quiet cries. His eyes eventually adjusted and he realized what was happening. Rodrick was sat up in the bed next to him, his face buried in his hands as he wept. Mulder's heart broke and he instantly reached out for Rodrick- gently, not too fast or hard so he didn't scare him- and let his arm lay on his shoulder and eventually wrap around his waist and pull him a little closer. He guessed his lover had had a nightmare of some sort, or had just woken up and thought too much and started crying? Something of the sorts.

"Het, it's okay," Mulder murmured softly, tugging Rodrick even closer. He was trying to be as gentle as possible. "Shhh. Shhh. You're fine. You're fine, love." The FBI Agent had had his fare share of nightmares and breakdowns with no one around. So hopefully Rodrick would feel a little better with Mulder here. He continued to murmur soft things to his lover, looking down at him for a few seconds before shifting his gaze in front of him to the window that looked down on the street. The brown-haired man could see the light shining into the house, brightening things up a little bit. "Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhh." He began to rub Rodrick's back in a circular way. Mulder's mother had always done that with him when he was a child, and it had helped so he guessed it would help Rodrick. Hopefully...

RODRICK  
Rodrick really didn't hear anything except his wheezes and his soft cries as he kept his head in his hands. It didn't give him nearly as much air though so he coughed and choked; but still breathed nonetheless. He almost jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, who was it? He wasn't dreaming right? Peeking out through his hands he could easily see Mulder, his best friend, his lover, next to him. So he let his muscles relax as he tried to calm down when he felt the arm wrap around his waist and pull him a bit closer. Breaking down sucked. Rodrick wasn't the type to do it. But that nightmare...was terrifying! Everything! It was everything he never wanted to see and yet...he saw it. Ugh. The Heffley felt more embarrassed because oh yeah, he was sleeping in the same bed as Mulder! He shouldn't have cried like some baby! If anything he should've got up and went to the bathroom to sob. 

Hearing Mulder's voice brought him some kinda comfort as he was tugged closer; he could feel Mulder's shoulder now..More murmurs made him wheeze as he tried to listen; realize it wasn't that bad. His lover probably had worse dreams. He shouldn't act like this was the end of the world. "I hate m-middle school, I hate Greg, I h-hate everyone..!" Escaped his trembling lips in a groan as he tried to ignore his pain. Taking his hands from his face to suck in some air; he noticed the soft light coming through the window. His eyes were swollen with red and were bloodshot, his cheeks were flushed and wet as he wiped some cold sweat away. The hand rubbing his back made him shiver as he tried to not be a burden. "Oh...I w-woke you u-up didn't I? Im sorry...I should've slept on the couch...Ugh..My head.." Crying so much gave him a headache as he whined and tried to nuzzle closer to Mulder without really knowing he was doing so.

MULDER  
Mulder felt Rodrick sort of flinch when he let his hand rest on his shoulder and sighed. Nightmare. I mean that was really the only explanation, if he'd woken up and started to cry because of overthinking he probably would've noticed Mulder? He was just gonna guess that it was a nightmare. The brown-haired male felt a little bad. The whole kidnapping thing probably had caused it, of course. Then again Mulder should be feeling bitter toward Krycek and the Smoking Man but it was sort of partly his fault. But it was already over, he couldn't think of that, couldn't go back in time. So he'd just have to comfort Rodrick for now. He listened to Rodrick's words, furrowing his brows and trying to take in what he'd said.

"Hey, it's okay Rodrick," he whispered, noticing that his lover moved even closer. He was still sort of crying but seemed to be calming down a bit, so that was good. Mulder smiled as he continued to hold him, almost in a hug, pushing some hair out of his face. Then Rodrick apologized and the FBI Agent let a scowl rest on his features. "That's ludicrous. You don't have to apologize at all." He shook his head. "Are you alright love? I might have some medicine if you need it."

RODRICK  
"No, I should've not been that scared of a silly nightmare. It was childish of me.." Rodrick groaned as he remained with his head on Mulder's chest as he swiped his hand across his face with a sigh. He wasn't that tired anymore but he was just...emotionally done. That whole nightmare stunk and everything in his heart ached. However at least his lover was here for him...That was nice. He liked being in this somewhat hug, generally he liked being near the agent period..Rodrick noticed the smile and tried to not smile himself as he bit his lip; his face flushing extra when some hair was pushed out of his face. "I g-guess...Im fine. Im not dead so.." Sighing to get more air flowing in his lungs. 

He didn't need medicine. "You have medicine? Do y-you get nightmares?" Rodrick asked shyly as he looked out the window with narrowed eyes. How could the sky be that bright when he was this scared and disturbed? Oh well, it must be that bright for Mulder. Mulder was pretty bright in his eyes. After a few more minutes of breathing he started to feel so much better as he remained still in his lover's arms; chest rising and falling evenly now. "Thanks for...Comforting me, I suppose. I usually don't get this." His cheeks were still wet but they were drying by now. Eyes were still red but Rodrick hoped they would go away soon.

MULDER  
"It's not childish," Mulder chuckled, hoping Rodrick was growing calmer. "Everyone has them, no matter their age." The FBI Agent was still drowsy, his eyes almost closing but the male forcing them to stay open. He blinked a couple times as more moonlight flooded into the room but eventually seemed to get covered by clouds. Mulder let out a soft sigh and had the urge to rest his head on Rodrick's shoulder it decided against it instead. He could feel his lover's heart beat with his arms wrapped around his body and listened to Rodrick as he spoke again. "Yeah. You're here, you're alright." Mulder couldn't help but smile again, feeling so happy to have him here. This was something the FBI Agent would never have thought this would turn out.... but it did. And he was with Rodrick, they were both laying in bed, Mulder holding his lover. His heart sped up a little but he made himself breathe, butterflies stirring in his stomach again. 

Hearing Rodrick's question, Mulder ducked his head a little. "U-Uh, yeah. I mean it's more for PTSD but it helps with nightmares." He leaned his body more against Rodrick, not enough to hurt him but just to show some physical affection. Mulder's mind drifted back to... to them making out but he forced it to the back of his thoughts. Then he paused and shrugged. "Yeah.... all the time. So don't feel bad about it love. Like I said, everyone has them." Mulder pulled back a little, letting his arms rest behind him to prop himself up. He examined Rodrick closely, making sure he was okay physically. Sometimes the FBI Agent hurt himself in his sleep and didn't want his lover to be hurt from anything. But upon looking it didn't look like the black-haired male had anything from the nightmare so he scooted back up next to Rodrick. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Sometimes that helps. I understand if you don't though."

RODRICK  
Rodrick glanced at Mulder with lidded eyes as he tried to feel better about it. "Sure but I shouldn't have cried about it. Or wake you up. I forgot I wasn't sleeping on the couch I guess.." The drummer whispered as his mind drifted from the nightmare back to the FBI Agent from time to time. Due to his horrible nightmare he wasn't even close to being tired anymore. And honestly he still felt as if he was sleeping due to how still and suddenly peaceful he started feeling, which he blamed entirely on being in Mulder's arms and laying on his chest. Which was something...he never did a lot. With anyone. Sure he slept with others or whatnot..but lay on their chest? Not really. But it was nice; he could easily heart his lover's heartbeat with his chest being so close. He recalls multiple times to were he told Mulder his chest was extremely comfortable, ha. It still was...This caused a smile to tug onto his lips on accident.  
Hearing the comforting words made him hum and close his eyes completely, "I am aren't I? Hm~" It was a nice thought to keep in his head on repeat as he finally...finally calmed down. 

Opening an eye he stared at Mulder's face with a soft smile. "Oh, I didn't know you had that. But Im glad you have some medicine for it...But I don't need it. Thanks though." Feeling the brown-haired male lean his body more against him made him purr affectionately. It was amazing to get some physical comfort and affection for once. Honestly he hasn't had it for a while....Or at least from someone he liked. He paused for a second; but raised his head and planted a loving kiss on Mulder's lips, "Ill try not to. But its not as easy said as being done~" Rodrick murmured against his lovers lips before pulling away and letting the FBI Agent pull back a bit. He sighed and let his eyes close again as he listened to the amazing heartbeat of his friend. It was in such a rhythm that it made the rockstar calm down as he brushed more, crazy black hair out of his face.

The question made him pause and shudder. "Well....I mean..No not really. It was weird. Just a collection of a bunch...of bad times?" Rodrick pursed his lips and opened his eyes to blink wildly. "I didn't have the best time at middle school. That was in there...Along with some other..stuff." He couldn't tell Mulder anything else. It would make the agent feel guilty..or it would reveal that he killed the person who stabbed the agent. "I died at the end..."

MULDER  
"Really, it's all good." Mulder felt that drowsiness coming over him again and had to hold himself up. Wow he was tired. Probably from everything that had happened today. He was sort of surprised he hadn't been having too many nightmares recently. Rodrick... actually made him feel better? Safer? I mean he didn't take his medicine because, well- no, fuck that- and it was just leftovers from a looooooooong long time ago. And Rodrick was now laying more on his chest and he smiled, letting his chin sort of rest on his lover's shoulder. "Yes, you are," he responded with a grin. Damn he just couldn't stop smiling! Mulder loved it, honestly.

Rodrick opened his eyes and stared at him, saying something about his stupid ass PTSD. Mulder just looked away a bit, he never really liked to talk about that shit. "Eh it's whatever. And sure. Just let me know." He heard Rodrick's sort of purr and chuckled, running his hands through his lover's black hair. He then sat up and kissed Mulder, which made his heart speed up even more and his cheeks immediately flushed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He didn't kiss back on that one cause he'd been surprised, but he reached forward and kissed Rodrick on the cheek and smirked. Then his lover answered his question and he nodded. "I'm sorry about that.. always the worst to dream- or, have a nightmare about." Mulder then listened as Rodrick went on a little about his middle school days. He frowned, wanting to know more for whatever reason that was. Maybe the FBI Agent's inner psychiatrist mode was coming out. Then hearing that Rodrick died made Mulder frown even deeper. "Shit I'm sorry. Those nightmares are.. those are the worst ones. He shook his head. "And hey I think middle school was just pure shit for everyone. Maybe we can go on a rant of how terrible it was!" He smiled and kissed Rodrick again. Then Mulder paused, tilting his head to the side a little. "You mentioned... Greg? That's your brother, right?" He thought Rodrick might've mentioned him sometime.

RODRICK  
"Yup, I am! Definitely am alive; if I wasn't, I don't think I could hear your heartbeat~" Rodrick commented lazily as he felt Mulder's chin rest somewhat on his shoulder making him chuckle softly. As weird as this was, to be this affectionate to someone who //had// been his best friend; this was way to nice. It seemed as if all the shit they both went through had been worth it. Breathing more through his nose now he smiled like an idiot when he felt Mulder's lips connect to his cheeks. Making blood rush towards them and a warm feeling to burst in his chest. "I promise. If I need them ill let you know okay?" He would truly if he thought he needed it. Feeling the hands through his black hair made laughter bubble up in his throat as he closed his eyes again and sighed. He felt way more comfortable then when he was crashing on his lover's couch. "It is. I got crushed to death. Really stinks and blows. But I feel...better now. Thanks to you being the amazing person you are!" 

It seemed to be early morning now which made him open his eyes when he felt soft light on them. "I hope not for everyone. But hey, totally! We can be white bitches together and go get some Starbucks!" He had went to Starbucks once...it wasn't that great but hey! If they were going to rant like gossip girls; they had to play the part right! Then...he heard his lover bring up his brother and he froze. "U-uh..." Every fiber in him wanted to tell the brown-haired male he was wrong. But he didn't want to lie..He did tell Mulder about Gregory before. "Y-yeah. Greg. My younger brother, actually the middle child.." The drummer enjoyed the kiss Mulder gave him though, but didn't kiss back on time. "When I left he was about to go into Highschool..but h-he...Didn't really want me there for him anyways.." A pause as he gave the FBI Agent a quick peck to his chest. "He was in the nightmare.." Whoops; he admitted a lot more then he had wanted to.

MULDER  
"That's true," Mulder purred back. "Unless you're secretly a ghost which I don't think you are. I mean I hope you aren't?" He watched as Rodrick blushed again. Mulder really did think it was adorable... or adorKable as his lover said. "Yeah sounds good." He heard Rodrick laugh a little and smiled along, feeling very calm right now. The FBI Agent felt his heart beat return to normal and let his eyes flutter shut, still listening to what Rodrick said, which made a laugh wrench from his throat- I mean, not the dying part! Just the last part, about... about how amazing he was? Mulder never hears that. "Hey just remember, it was all a dream right? And wow, thank you 'babe', you're an amazing person as well." Mulder hugged him a little tighter just to show he was telling the truth. He loved Rodrick so much. He always would, no matter what happened between them. The FBI Agent really did hope their relationship would at least be semi-stable. I mean neither of them seemed like very stable people but he just wanted them to make it work, somehow. And he had the determination to say they would.

Mulder then cocked a brow at Rodrick's words. "Starbucks eh? Never been there, guess you'll have to take me sometime." He smirked and snuggled closer to his lover and heard him stutter over his brother, Greg. Mulder did listen intently, taking in every word and storing it in his mind. He wouldn't forget. Then Rodrick kissed him again and his heart seemed to flutter with life. "Maybe you can see him sometime again. Or he can meet the two of us and you can show them your amazing lover~" Flirting was still fun for Mulder, he loved doing it. Especially with someone he was now... with. He did grow a little more serious now though. "But... all I have to say is to savor your family while it's there. I mean I understand if there's a soured relationship there but, you know, they won't be around forever. If you ever want to go visit your family I'm totally down." Hopefully Mulder hadn't said too much to... hurt Rodrick or anything? Yeah...

RODRICK  
"Definitely not a ghost. Trust me if I was a ghost, I would know. And i would be haunting some people. As a ghost I would have a busy schedule so...~" Rodrick giggled, "I wouldn't be here as much as I am!" If he was a ghost though...that would be pretty badass. He would haunt so many people he didn't know just because it would be funny. He watched the FBI Agent let his eyed shut and he sighed softly,eating his fall close as well. They were cuddling. It didn't exactly register in his mind until right now. But that's what they were doing. Cuddling. That made his heart sputter as he tried to withhold a hug grin. Cuddling was always nice. He loved it actually. And somehow Mulder made it all ten times better. Hearing the laugh and the 'babe' made him feel some sort of pride in his chest. "Thank you, 'love'. Since we are apparently stealing eachother's nicknames now. But I do think babe sounds better coming from your mouth then mine!"The wild-haired rockstar huffed when he felt Mulder hug him a little tighter, making him whine as he nuzzled into his lover's neck and melted into his arms. The nightmare almost didn't seem to exist as they loved on eachother in the early morning. Something almost unreal. "This is nice...I love you~" Escaped his lips as he kept his head buried in the other male's neck. The statement couldn't be more true. 

"Starbucks is super expensive. I prefer Speedway coffee. The cheap kind! But yeah I guess I will~" Rodrick whispered as a yawn left his skinny body, making his eyes water a bit. Since he had his eyes closed he didn't see the smirk...but definitely felt Mulder snuggle closer to him. The words he said made his heart shatter though as he sucked in a shaky breath along with Mulder's scent. "I would love to show them you. They'll probably think you're my parole officer though! I mean you're an FBI Agent...they'll be so shocked." Trying to think of how to respond to the serious words he shrugged. "I know I should...But I don't know..."

MULDER  
"I think being a ghost would be pretty fun," Mulder agreed. "You can haunt whoever you want and freak them out! Don't think there's anything better." He heard Rodrick's giggle and his heart melted. Why was that so adorable? "Of course. And maybe we should switch. Whatever you want." He smiled down at Rodrick and suddenly wasn't feeling as tired anymore. Mulder didn't really know if it was morning or late night, he couldn't tell exactly. Maybe Rodrick knew? He shrugged mentally, oh well, didn't matter really. The FBI Agent probably wasn't going back to sleep but he was fine with that, he didn't want to take the chance of having any nightmares. Even if his lover was here. Then... hearing that 'I love you' almost seemed to make Mulder's heart explode. Rodrick was buried in his neck and he just felt so at home... "I love you too," he said, very, very happy for once in his life. Mulder just wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"Oh? Coffee?" He hasn't even really known Starbucks had coffee, he'd just heard of it. "Maybe I'll go there sometime, I love coffee." And the store kind was just shitty. So maybe he'd drop by there some time, with Rodrick. Then Rodrick continued about his family and Mulder nodded. "Hehe, well I hope not! I don't want them to be scared of me or anything." He smirked and nodded once more. "It's okay love. You just do what you need to do." Mulder looked around a bit and wondered if he should get up, fix some coffee or something, cause he wasn't going back to sleep and wasn't sure if Rodrick was either. "You want to get up?" he asked. "Or stay here a while longer?" Either was fine with him really...

RODRICK  
Rodrick murmured in agreement as he stayed where he was, dropping an arm over his lover's chest. "True true and hey, we totally should!" He laughed as he started to wake up more fully. Moving he took his head away from Mulder's neck after pressing a kiss on the skin. The 'I love you too' made him happy as he rolled off of his lover with a groan. He couldn't go back to sleep after that nightmare honestly. Even with him being all cuddled up with Mulder.  
"Yeah. I kinda do? But I don't drink it often. We should though..they have food too." A smile graced his face as he then slyly asked, "So our first date we planned is Starbucks? God that's so romantic!" More laughter as he went quiet again when they talked more about his family. "They wont be scared of you. Im sure you meet their standards. If you would've met Greg before he hated me, you might've had some trouble with him. He would scare everyone I brought home when mom and dad weren't around. Wanted them to be good with me I guess.." Greg would like Mulder, he had always been interested in detectives and spies and stuff anyways. Not so much paranormal though. His little brother feared that stuff. 

Hearing the question he sighed and threw himself off the bed, his leg wound stinging but he had grown used to that by now. "Get up. Its morning anyways. And as much as I love to be lazy, I wanna at least move from the bed today." The drummer glanced down at himself before checking his lover out. "Looks like you didn't wear your outfit to bed. I did though, whoops!" With that comment he started to walk very slowly to the couch where he sat down at. Rodrick sighed and relaxed the best he could again, but he really missed Mulder's arms around him already. That and his chest and his warmth. Everything really.

MULDER  
Mulder climbed out of the bed, sore as ever but trying not to show it. He rolled his eyes as he stepped into the living room, turning one of the dimmer lights in the kitchen on and shielding his eyes for a moment. "Very romantic. That cliché?" Mulder smirked and opened the fridge, looking inside and only seeing another yogurt deal. He frowned and shut the fridge, not really having an appetite. Eh he could eat later. "Hey that's good to know! At least the little brother of my lover will like me~" Mulder winked at Rodrick and made his way over to the couch, shifting a little as he flopped onto it and let his body sink back. "Mmmmm. I wish it wasn't morning. And yeah, I actually changed." He looked over Rodrick's outfit and snickered. "You were exhausted last night. After our, well, you know. Makeout?"

Mulder was about to continue on flirting until he heard a soft but fast rap on the door. His brows furrowed as he looked at the door and over at Rodrick. "Let's hope it's not our pal Krycek." The brown-haired man stood up and limped over, looking through the peep hole but he only saw a bunch of bags. He grew even more suspicious, and decided to crack open the door a little. Mulder didn't see anyone at first but when he looked to the side, a familiar person was roaming the halls a few doors down. His heart dropped. His blood turned to ice. Oh he did not want this. He didn't want this at all. He wished he would've never looked out the door.

Maybe he could go back inside. But too late, she'd already spotted Mulder. Her eyes glazed over him, he brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she stared at him. A smile grew on her face but Mulder wasn't smiling. Oh fuck he wanted to die.

"D-Diana?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wants to get away. Rodrick is slightly worried.

RODRICK  
"Probably. And i mean hopefully Greg would like you. I don't know for sure. I haven't seen him for years.." Rodrick's voice trailed off as he listened to Mulder, but seeing his wink made him feel a bit better about his whole family situation. Greg still loved him, even if he hated him, they were family...But since he never went to see Grandpa...A shiver chased down his spine as he tried to not think about that either. Luckily what his lover said next made him snap out of it as he shoved Mulder playfully. "Well fuck you toot then. I wasn't exhausted after our makeout! Pfffft. Who do you think I am? You?" A challenging smirk tugged at his lips as he stared at Mulder with dark brown eyes. 

However there was a knock at the door that snapped his attention. "Lets be honest, would Krycek really knock though? I mean he didn't knock yesterday sooo.." The drummer recalled as he wondered if it was Sam, which he doubted, he loved the little guy and all but he never gave the pretty blonde any address. If he found it...That was a bit creepy and over the line of possessive. He raised an eyebrow when the FBI Agent got up and limped over. "Hey? I could've gotten it babe...But eh. Its your legs!" At first he wondered if it was some dude or maybe Scully...or Gibson. But then he heard Mulder said some name he could barely hear. "Debby? Diana?" Diana sounded more like what he heard, but he almost connected the dots quick. Wasn't Diana like..His lover's ex that dumped him and just disappeared off the face of the earth or whatever? And was working for The Smoking Man?

Rodrick Heffley paused and stood up off the couch slowly, walking over as he stood behind Mulder and tried to peek out. "So...are we gonna let her in?" The drummer leaned towards the green eyed male and whispered in his ear with curiosity.

MULDER  
Mulder had just smirked at his challenge but now was... much more distracted by... by Diana. His heart felt like it was being constricted, his mind screaming at him to just slam the door shut and lock it and never even let her in or talk to her again. But she'd already seen Mulder, it was too late. He jumped at Rodrick's voice, not having noticed him or even heard what he'd said before. The FBI Agent closed his eyes, picking at one of his nails as the anxiety overflowed his entire body, placing an irrational fear of Diana right in his mind. Mulder didn't want to admit he was scared of her. He was. Clearing his throat to try and distract from his now trembling, he shrugged a bit. "U-Uh, I'll go talk to her? J-Just stay here." He slipped out of the door quietly without waiting for an answer, shutting it and staring right at her. He took a few steps backward, away from the peep hole or whatever the fuck it was so he wouldn't be seen. Diana was coming closer, her eyes.. her eyes so... so cold. And unwelcoming. 

"Fox." The voice rolled off her tongue like she's been practicing saying it for years. He shivered at what she said, the tone of her voice, everything. He narrowed his eyes and took another step back when she took a step closer, his heart beating heavily inside his chest.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to make his voice firm and angry but it barely even came out as a normal pitch, soft and mellow. Why was she here? Why? Out of every single year she'd been gone, every single DAY, why NOW?

"I uh..." She smiled. "I'm back in Washington...!" Yeah Mulder wasn't cheering. She frowned a bit and walked up to him, trying to touch his face but he flinched back and nearly had the urge to throw her to the ground. No, no, no he couldn't do that. Not to anyone, especially not women, and ESPECIALLY not to Diana. He... he had to keep his cool the best he could.

"Diana.. I've moved on," Mulder said, but it came out as more of a sigh. "Y-You left years ago. I'm happy now. I.... I don't want you here. Please leave."

"Fox, please?" Diana held his hands and he moved back, his green eyes becoming fiery. "It's just for a couple of days-"

"God stop touching me, I just asked you to go! No, the answer is no Diana."

She paused, furrowing her brows. "Wait... is this because... because of /him/?"

Mulder's voice nearly caught in his throat. "What do you think? Of course it's him. You just left me behind, not even fucking telling me where you were-"

"Calm down Fox-"

"Don't fucking call me Fox! You know I hate that goddamn name. Just call me Mulder." His heart ached. He didn't want to be doing this, sort of... of yelling at her, but that pent up anger was coming out now. And it was all directed toward. "A-And don't tell me to calm down alright? You don't know shit what that man has done to me. He tried to kill my b-... my friend for gods sake! And you left with him." Mulder's eyes flashed with hurt. "Don't you understand?"

"But understand me, F- Mulder." The FBI Agent clenched his jaw. "It was for the money. I never agreed with him... I did it for you, to try and steer him away-"

He scoffed. "Don't give me that shit. You weren't doing it for me, for us, you did it for yourself so you could finally get away from me. Even though you're the one that treated me like shit."

Diana looked taken aback. "I never did! I was just trying to help you. With everything in your past... I thought you might need someone there for you."

Damn that heartache was growing now. Why did she have to fucking remind him of everything in the past? Mulder felt defeated now, not really knowing what to say. "Why are you even here?"

"I have a new job here. Private investigator." Diana looked proud and Mulder couldn't help but feel a little impressed. "But... things went bad. Krycek and Spender and everything. I just don't have money. I need a couple of days, please, Fox. Please."

Mulder stared down at her and sighed. "Let me talk to my roommate first." And he quickly opened the door and closed it and sighed, leaning against the wall. "Shit."

RODRICK  
Rodrick waited by the door as he leaned against the door frame and tapped his foot, eyes lidded as he felt tired again. Damn, this was a very bad flurry of emotions. Everything was weird as he realized he should get a sleeping schedule. Something he never thought he would even think about getting in all his life.  
Despite not wanting to hear anything, he heard a few words here and there since he was against the doorframe. The Heffley caught the words 'couple of days' and 'no money'. So when Mulder closed the door and slid in, Rodrick could kinda put some things together. 

"Shit? What? Is she looking for a place to stay?" The drummer asked as he tried not to sound like he had heard some of their conversation. He didn't want Mulder to think he eavesdropped. So Diana, who he knew was the agent's ex that left him, was here now? Hm, suspicious. Or not. Who knew? Maybe she really did just come back and didn't have the Smoking Man send her over here. "Are we gonna let her stay? I mean its up to you, I don't pay rent. I kinda just..." The tan skinned male gestured to the apartment. "Crash here and stuff-" A yawn forced its way out as he stopped talking for a minute to let himself become drowsy again as his shoulders slumped. He swallowed before he glanced back at his lover. 

Something told him that Diana would be staying, I mean, it was only good manners. He didn't know anything about the two other then the girl just left Mulder for years or whatnot. Rodrick didn't care about how he would feel about it because honestly, was it really his choice? Plus he didn't want to not trust his lover or anything...Mulder was a good person. So he didn't have any problem with Diana staying..Even if she tried anything he trusted the FBI Agent wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "You okay though...? Look- Not my call but if you don't want her here you can say no. She'll find other people."

MULDER  
Mulder nodded, his eyes drifting to his feet as a sigh left his lips. He would feel terrible if he said no, but- but why should he trust Diana? And she's the one that left, not him. Ugh his heart hurt. "Yeah," Mulder murmured, closing his green eyes for a few seconds. "Just for a couple of days. But..." He didn't know what to do. And how would Mulder explain to Diana that... that he'd moved on? With /Rodrick/? Was she here to... to try to be with him again? If so Mulder certainly didn't want her staying. Then he scowled at Rodrick's words. "You don't just crash here. We... I mean, we're together now." He smiled a bit but it turned back into a frown. "Diana doesn't know about us yet. I'll.. I'll have to tell her later. So she doesn't try anything. Because- Because if that's why she's here then she shouldn't be staying. But maybe she is telling the truth. I... I don't know."

Mulder stood in silence for a little longer. He had a feeling even if he sent Diana off, she'd come back. And come back. And come back. And she'd never leave him alone until... FUCK. So what would he do? Let her stay? But what if she did something? Or... or manipulated Mulder somehow? No, no, no he wasn't going to let that happen again. But he was surprised Rodrick was... okay with this? If she stayed? He'd imagined his lover would've been a little less friendly about it. "Yeah. But... I don't know. She said shit went down. The Smoking Man and Krycek took her stuff, probably hurt her, I don't fucking know. I just can't.. can't figure out whether to trust her or not and I'm afraid if I send her off she'll mess with you to get back here and inevitably I'll keep seeing her." Mulder knew Diana almost as well as he knew himself. "Maybe... maybe. I don't fucking know."

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned, "That's okay. I don't care." Somewhat of a lie since he did somewhat care, but honestly if Mulder didn't want to tell anyone that was fine with him. In a way Rodrick wouldn't want to tell his ex either. Especially if they would all be living together. Hearing the scowl made him grin though, "Well yeah we're together now but before then...I was just crashing here like the hobo I am." The joke was to lighten the mood a bit because he could easily tell his lover was stressed out. Which made him feel horrible even though it wasn't him that was stressed. Diana was...going to bring some problems. No matter what they did. "Well, I mean, that's a good idea. I think you got this all worked out. If she's telling the truth..." Rodrick's eyes glanced towards the door, "We shouldn't have any issues?" 

The Heffley wanted to be as supporting and as logical as possible. Even though a dread in his stomach wanted to tell Mulder to tell her to fuck off, and the slight jealousy, he shoved it down and swallowed it with a small smile. "In fact if you ever feel like you need a break from her, if she stays here, just kick her out for a bit. This is your apartment. Your life." Manipulation was something he knew a bit about despite being easily manipulated. Hearing the story he raised an eyebrow and hummed. That would...make sense. But at the same time it didn't. If she willingly left Mulder and joined the Smoking Man they wouldn't hurt her. Biting his lip he sighed and pushed himself off the wall to hug the agent. 

"Listen- Babe, you can do what you want. She can't control if you want her here or not." Squeezing his lover a little harder he sighed. "You don't have to trust her either way. But she can mess with me all she wants, really, ill tell you." The rockstar pulled away from Mulder and patted his shoulder and gave him a somewhat reasurring grin. He trusted the FBI Agent to make the right decision no matter what he did, because from what he'd seen he was supersmart.

MULDER  
Mulder smiled lightly at the joke. "Well, you're not a hobo anymore at least. Now you live here!" Did Rodrick live here? I mean he'd said he wasn't going to leave... so Mulder guessed that, since they were technically- sleeping together? I mean not... not sex but literally sleeping together. Though there was a part of his paranoid mind that told the FBI Agent he'd fuck up and Rodrick would leave like everyone else. But Mulder really didn't want to think about that because that was too painful so he shoved that fear back, like he did with all serious thoughts. But there was a much bigger situation right now, Diana, that needed to be dealt with at this exact moment. Frowning a little more, Mulder nodded. "Yeah... she didn't seem like she was lying. I mean, I believe her." He really did. And Mulder knew she'd manipulated him several times but... he could spot a liar. A big liar, too. And for once, Diana seemed like she was telling him the truth. Something that didn't usually happen.

Hearing Rodrick's words did soothe Mulder. He nodded slowly, rocking on his heels anxiously nonetheless. He knew she was going to bring trouble but would feel so shitty if he told her off. Plus, like he'd said before, Diana would just keep coming back.. Swallowing down another sigh, Mulder shrugged. "That's true. I just hope it won't come to that." He chuckled half-heartedly and scratched the back of his head. Then Rodrick suddenly hugged him and the brown-haired man tensed for a second before relaxing, his heartbeat slowing down and feeling like all his problems had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thanks," Mulder murmured, closing his eyes for a few seconds before Rodrick pulled away and patted him on the shoulder. For some reason he wished Rodrick had kissed him but almost scowled at that notion. "Please do.. though I hope she won't. I-I don't think she will." Diana was known for being, well, sketchy, but not passive aggressive with other people. She always had a nice, sweet, but diplomatic mask. Maybe that's what Mulder hadn't seen through when they first met. He cleared his throat and met his lover's dark eyes. "Okay I'm... gonna go talk to her..? I'll be back in a second." Feeling anxiety flutter in his stomach, Mulder quickly slipped out the door and shut it behind him.

RODRICK  
Rodrick grinned and nodded at everything his lover had said. "Seriously, I trust you enough to know you got this!" He was trying to be as encouraging as he possibly could. Though his brain warned him that living with his lover, and soon his lover's ex wouldn't be easy whatsoever. The drummer could already feel slight jealousy. It came natural to him. But he tried to swallow it down again and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't think she will either. Then again; I don't know her like you do...or did." Hearing that made him feel more easy though. The urge to kiss Mulder was deeply strong but he held back as he sighed softly. Things would work out. He just didn't want to add something to his speech. 

Mulder slipped out the door and the drummer breathed in and waited patiently. Or well, decently patient. For a second he wondered if he should look up if this ever happened to someone. But the wild haired male shook it off and paced back and forth by the door with a frown. So...from what he understood...him and the agent were indeed together. And he was living here...somewhat. A smile graced his face; he loved his new partner. Really. Trusting Mulder as much as he did...as he could...he knew the FBI Agent at least cared enough for him to not cheat or anything. "Lets hope.." The whisper left his lips as he leaned against the doorframe with a groan. Pacing didn't help his leg...at all

MULDER  
Mulder slipped out the door and was immediately greeted with the curious blue eyes of Diana, shuffling around nervously again. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious. Oh right, his... his ex was crashing here.. yeah that made sense now. Almost holding his breath, Mulder tried to show no emotion as he spoke to her, not trying to reveal anything or give her any "hints" or whatever that weren't actually hints. "Uh, so we've decided you can, uh, stay?" A smile immediately stretched on her lips and she moved forward to hug him but Mulder shrunk back. "U-Uh I'm okay, hey wanna come inside a-and meet my-my... my uh, roommate?" He felt guilty for calling Rodrick that. His lover was much more than just a roommate. But now wasn't the right time to tell Diana that.

"I'd love to," she began, but stopped Mulder before he could open the door. "Thank you though, Fox." He cringed at the name he'd asked her not to call him. "It means a lot." He shrugged and nodded and FINALLY was able to open the door. Diana walked in with the bag behind her, looking around. "It looks the same," she teased, but Mulder just looked away and chuckled lightly. The FBI Agent wasn't finding her very funny right now, to say the least. She spotted Rodrick and smiled again, walking over and stretching out her arm to shake his hand. "I'm Diana Fowley, old friend of Fox's. I hear you're Rodrick?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick waited for a while as he fiddled with his hands- oh - his phone. He still had that on him. Grabbing it out of his pocket, he winced and reminded himself to try and stop sleeping with it on him. That shit could really harm his hips! Taking a glance at it, feeling an empty feeling when he saw no new messages, he almost jumped when the door opened. Oh, okay, she really was staying! Which was fine...if Mulder trusted her then so could he! Right? 

Sure, he wasn't jumping for joy, this was going to be awkward. Rodrick was...well...Mulder's whatever now. Boyfriend? Lover? Lover sounded more classy. "Hey!" Pushing himself off the doorframe he sent a smile to his lover before glancing down at the hand in front of him. Well she didn't seem so bad at all! Taking it, he considered kissing the hand, bur decided that would be....way more awkward for Mulder to see. So all the Heffley did was shake it and grin, "Nice to meet you, Diana! Im Rodrick as you already said, Rodrick Heffley! Im his roommate and best friend!" Hopefully that's what his lover told her anyways. The agent did say he didn't want her to know..Which somewhat stung but he could easily shake it off. 

Seeing the bag he raised an eyebrow, "Is it heavy? Do you need any help?" If his mother could see him now she would just die! He was almost proud with how much of a gentleman he was being! Ha! Looks like his charms wouldn't go away; even if he wasted them all on Mulder. Which was fine by him, being in a relationship again would be nice. He had always adored them. Or adored having someone to kiss and stuff, for good. No more one-night stands for him! Waiting for Diana's answer he looked at Mulder with a smirk. "So I guess this means we have to go shopping? We now have three people living in here and almost no food babe. That's not really healthy!" Giving his lover a small nudge he winked.

MULDER  
Diana looked slightly surprised at Rodrick's niceness but shook his hand anyway, nodding at what he said. "It's nice to meet you too, Rodrick!" Mulder watched for a second, not really knowing what to say, but it looked like his lover was taking the initiative. The FBI Agent appreciated that. Then he wouldn't have to talk to Diana as much, which seemed to be his worst nightmare at the moment. Diana shook her head though, smiling again. "I think I've got it. Thank you, though." She walked over to the couch, taking a glance toward his bedroom and looking surprised. "You have a bed now? Since when? Thought you kept all your work stuff in there," Diana said.

Mulder shrugged. He himself didn't... actually... know when he got a bed. "Think it uh... came with one of the cases. I don't exactly remember so. Memory loss or something of the sort. But it was here so I went ahead and made it my room. Needed one anyway, I don't love sleeping on the couch." Speaking of sleeping on the couch. "O-Oh, uh, Diana where do... or do you want to sleep on the couch?" He blushed a little at Rodrick's suggestion. "Yeah, I mean we can go get a blow up bed for you or something if you don't want to sleep there." Mulder realized he was sort of rambling on so shut himself up.

"I can sleep on the couch," she shrugged, luckily not asking where Rodrick slept. That would be awkward to explain. Mulder was aware he'd have to tell her some time soon but now wasn't really when he wanted to do that. "Alright," the brown-haired man responded, taking a step back toward Rodrick as Diana got her stuff ready. He turned his attention toward his lover. "You suggested shopping?" He chuckled. "I don't have much but uh, don't exactly have much money either. So I've just been kinda eating whatever I can find. But you're here of course, and now Diana is..." It would probably be good to go ahead and get some stuff.

RODRICK  
Rodrick just smiled as charmingly as he could as he watched Diana with curious, dark brown eyes. "Well okay!" He chuckled as he crossed his arms and listened to Mulder and Diana chat about the bed and where he got it from. If he was being honest it wasn't that great of a bed....But hey he got to sleep with his lover so who cared? Though he almost frowned when he realized Diana had to sleep somewhere....and she could easily pick the bed and...Oh. 

Well, he totally missed the slight jealousy boiling in his stomach. That was nice. Forcing a smile again he almost yelled with joy when she chose the couch. Thank god! Also seeing Mulder's blush made him smirk. "Well that's settled then." bonus points that she didn't ask where he was sleeping. Then again he always slept with his best friends...but he bet his lover didn't. And if Diana used to date him she would easily know. 

"Yeah Mulder shopping would be a great idea. Hence why I just suggested it~" The wild-haired male chuckled and made sure sarcasm was laced in his voice. "Look at you, running a bed and breakfast...Well just a bed...and a couch...really." Shrugging the drummer watched the female unpack as he turned to grin at the agent. Slipping closer to his lover he raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper, "You doing okay? Ya seem flustered?"

MULDER  
Mulder laughed a bit and nodded, kind of surprised at Rodrick's question. Might as well be truthful for once. "U-Uh yeah a little," he murmured back. "Just... I haven't seen her in so long. And now she's staying here for a few days. It's weird. Just awkward I guess, so I'm all good to be going shopping." He smiled at Rodrick, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. His anxiety was so bad right now and Mulder just wanted to calm himself down. And leaving for a while seemed to be a good way to do that. Some alone time with Rodrick was always good. That caused the FBI Agent to feel butterflies in his stomach. 

"So, you want to go shopping?" he asked, raising a brow. If Rodrick wanted to that was great. If not... he could go by himself? That seemed kind of shitty but Mulder really didn't want to be here right now. Too many memories around Diana that he'd rather not think about. Just a lot of memories of the beginning of the X-Files. And a lot more about how she'd treated him when they had been together. But maybe she'd changed. Mulder realized that people changed with age, so... after at least a decade she'd be better? Hopefully? Then the brown-haired male almost scowled to himself. Why did he care? It's not like they were going to be together, or get together for that matter. So he might as well shrug off those thoughts because they really didn't matter.

RODRICK  
"Hey, its okay! I would feel...weird too. If it had been me in a place and letting Frank stay." Rodrick reasurred as he listened to his lover. Hearing the other male say he was up for shopping made him nod and slowly move away from the brown-haired male. The smile made him send one back as he glanced at Diana again. While he wasn't really happy with this he was okay with Mulder's choice. 

Then he heard the offer and practically jumped at it. "Hell yes! I would love to go shopping with you! I have nothing better to do anyways!" Rodrick smirked and threw his arm around the agent's shoulder. He loved shopping, for food anyways. Food was amazing and he would rather eat something he liked then a mold muffin. "Wanna head out now babe? Or later?"

The 'babe' thing didn't affect him really. Rodrick really called...everyone babe. Hell he might even call Diana babe. It was kinda his thing...But in someway when he called Mulder 'babe' it was more in a special and affectionate way. Plus it sounded good. Unlike his lover, he couldn't say 'love' as good as he could.

MULDER  
Mulder could understand that as well... so he guessed Rodrick was.. alright with it. It was awkward but this was only for a short period of time. Strictly temporary. He noticed his lover smile back and couldn't help but feel that same amazing feeling in his chest once again. He really adored Rodrick's smile. Then hearing the black-haired male's response, Mulder nodded. "Okay, good. Yeah, it'll be fun." It would be much more fun to be away from Diana. He felt that pressure in his chest again so the FBI Agent thought about other things. Anxiety was a birch. Hearing 'babe' again made him blush, but Mulder really tried to hide it because he didn't want Diana thinking it fazed him. He was probably blushing more just because someone else was around. Yeah... something like that. Though that wasn't usual. It'd never been like that with... with Scully, so why was it with Rodrick? Maybe because they were actually, officially, in a relationship? Maybe. "U-uh, now is fine..!" he replied. Yes, now. Not later.

Diana looked up, catching what he'd said. "You two are going shopping?" Mulder nodded as a response and she turned back to getting some stuff out of her back. "Alright. I have a job interview later so I may not be here when you get back. See you later, though." She smiled and Mulder just awkwardly smiled back and turned, heading straight toward the door and opening it. He rushed outside and was happy to be greeted with fresh air and no Diana and less tenseness. Good. He headed toward his car, but waited for a second for Rodrick. He wasn't going alone, he had a.. a lover now. Mulder couldn't be all "lone wolf" or whatever the fuck. Hopefully the FBI Agent wasn't being too independent?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Rodrick stumbles across old faces.

RODRICK  
Rodrick raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah tons of fun. I love shopping." He snickered as he glanced away from his lover so he didn't notice the blush. "Okay then! Fine with me." For some reason he didn't feel the need to say anything else, he just glanced nervously at Diana as he tried to swallow down some nervousness. The drummer adjusted his jean jacked as he played with the fabric. 

Still he needed to change clothes. When Sam got his van he would make sure to change. Diana spoke up making him pause as his eyes trailed to stare at her. "Oh! Good luck with the interview if we aren't back to see you off!" Jobs were good...Unless you were cool like him and a drummer. Thinking about it made him smirk and chuckle. Hell he almost didn't know Mulder left until he heard the door.  
"Oh, that's my queue to leave I suppose! See you around." 

Leaving the apartment himself he didn't bother with Diana's response. He hurried outside as he adjusted him pants and jacket due to sleeping in it. "Hey! Whoa whoa, slow down!" His lover leaving the apartment like this reminded him of when they had ran through the forest right before...he killed that guy. Oh, another secret the Smoking Man knew and he couldn't let Mulder know. Ignoring the shiver; he saw the brown-haired male he adored and smiled. "Jesus, you want to leave me behind that badly?"

MULDER  
"Hmmm. I do too," Mulder replied sarcastically, "but we need stuff, like you said. I feel like I'm throwing a party here." Mulder didn't listen to what Rodrick said after he got out of the door. Diana thanked the black-haired male and watched as he left as well, closing the door behind him. The FBI Agent smirked at Rodrick's words and stopped fully, waiting for his lover to catch up. "Sorry, sorry. Just excited to go shopping y'know." Not really, just excited to get away. And Mulder already felt better out here, away from Diana. "Noooo. I just want to get some stuff for the house. That badly, yes." He walked around his car and hopped in the front seat, having his usual work clothes on for now. Just got going out and stuff. Well, he actually always had his work clothes on, even when he was in bed most of the time. Whoops. Clearing his throat, Mulder turned the engine on with the turn of the key and leaned back a bit, waiting for Rodrick to get in.

Mulder still didn't exactly know what time it was. It seemed like it was still morning, not too early though. He shrugged, not really caring. It's not like the FBI Agent was going to work... with a pang he realized how much he actually now missed The X-Files. And he hadn't seen Scully for a while too, nor had she gone to check up on him and see what was going on for not showing up to work. Then again he had been like this for months.... so maybe she had just gotten used to it. Something like that. Mulder couldn't push away that hurt though. He just wished he and Scully weren't like this. But then again if they weren't then he wouldn't be with Rodrick... ugh. Confusing feelings.

RODRICK  
"Don't talk to me about throwing parties babe, trust me, throwing parties is a lot more stressful then this!" Rodrick smirked, winking at Mulder as some fond memories came back. He remembers doing parties all the time. Getting the drinks...the cups..the pizza. All that fun stuff. He had been popular due to his crazy parties. The drummer watched his lover smirk and felt a weird, fluttering feeling in his stomach that made his eyes go wide. Holy shit. Butterflies? At someone's smirk?!  
He was losing his game. 

"I bet you're super excited to go shopping with me! Im sooooo fun! Just the best person alive!" Sarcasm laced his voice as he couldn't stop his cocky smirk  
when he opened the passenger door and hopped in. Listening to the engine he hummed and buckled up for once. "I hope I get my van back soon. No offense to your car, I love it-" Especially since they confessed and had a makeout session in here. "I just love my van." 

The clouds seemed more white then earlier. It was still probably morning though. Him and Mulder did wake up really early due to his stupid nightmare. Luckily his lover helped him. Which had been weird. "You ready babe?" He asked as he glanced at the agent again. Stores! Fun! Money! Yay...Honestly he wasn't that excited.

MULDER  
"Hmmmm." Mulder fake pondered. Yeah he'd never thrown a party in his life. And didn't even remember ever having gone to a party once in his teenage years, or adult years up to now for that matter. The FBI Agent wasn't too social and thought parties were stupid. But that was just his thing. "I guess that's why I have you then, hm?" He smiled back at Rodrick and watched as he hopped in, the brown-haired male not bothering to buckle his seatbelt in as he took off away from the apartment. Mulder listened to his lover's sarcastic comments and rolled his green eyes. "I loooooove shopping. I do it so much too." Sarcasm. Yeah he never went shopping, Scully usually had helped him. But now he had Rodrick. That's all that mattered to him. "But if I'm going with you then it'll make it ten times better." Flirting. Why'd he like it so much? Mulder really hadn't ever done that in the past. It just felt so great to with Rodrick. "Oh I understand. I'd want my car back if I didn't have it, even though it isn't exactly the best. Where is your van, anyway?" Mulder didn't know. Or did he? His mind was sort of fuzzy from... he almost chuckled... making out and all that shit.

He pushed that away as he began driving. "More than ready." He looked around at the buildings they passed, honking at some random idiot walking through the middle of the street. The FBI Agent spotted a store not too far up and eventually made it there, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot to park his car. "That wasn't too far away, luckily," Mulder said, noticing his disheveled hair so he quickly fixed it. "Ya ready to go in? I'm sure we can make it fun, somehow."

RODRICK  
Rodrick would've did a fake bow if he wasn't in a car as he rolled his eyes and grinned at Mulder. "Oh yeah, that's what I am here for. Just to make you look higher up the social ladder." They took off from the apartment he glanced out the window and leaned against the car door. He noticed the agent didn't bother to buckle in and snickered. "Safety alert! God Mulder you are such a bad influence!" The tan male joked softly, catching the comment as it only made him beam. Sarcasm. Best conversation. 

Hearing the /flirt/ however made his cheeks flare slightly as he huffed. "Wow that flirt was so great....im sooooo turned on!" He cooed dramaticly, "Actually, that flirt turned me on so much, lets have sex in the back of your car!" After that sentence his smirk came back as he raised an eyebrow at Mulder. Looking at him playfully.  
"Honestly though, nice job babe. You'll get to my flirting standards one day!" Well his lover was already there. But what kinda dude would he be to admit that?

Soon they seemed to pull up to the store which almost made him pout. He was kinda looking forward to being around Mulder more. For some reason he felt uncomfortable already with Diana there. It also sucked he couldn't flirt or kiss /his/ lover or anything. But he can live with it. "I bet we can make it fun. We make anything fun! Wendigo chasing...Getting kidnapped...driving....confessing...." Naming off some things he felt way more at ease just being alone with the FBI agent. Quickly he opened his door and got out as he waited for Mulder to follow suit.

MULDER  
"I don't think anything you could do would ever get me out of the bottom of the social ladder. I appreciate it though~" Funny, thinking that Mulder would ever be famous, popular, anything for that matter. Popular for chasing little green men, maybe, but nothing of the good sorts. People were just ignorant. No one except Rodrick had ever understood that. Not even Scully, who'd always been about science and facts. Mulder had always been about fate and conspiracies. Somehow they'd still been comparable and had still been able to help each other. Not anymore, unfortunately. That again made the FBI Agent's heart hurt, and was distracted anyway by Rodrick's jokes. "Too late now," he shrugged with a smirk. "But if you're a master driver like me then you don't have much to worry about."

Mulder didn't notice Rodrick's flush, his eyes locked on the road as he talked. "Hey, that's what I'm shooting for!" He cocked a brow at what he said, trying to hide the fact that he himself was blushing. That's all he seemed to do now. "That would be pretty fast, since we just confessed yesterday, eh?" He did see Rodrick's playful look though. "Well, thank you for the compliment. I'm trying pretty hard."

Mulder watched as Rodrick got out of the car, stepping out as well and rolling his shoulders back to stretch, yawning slightly. "Yep, we always can, that's for sure." The FBI Agent made his way to the doors of the store, opening them and heading inside. "Hmmmmmm. So what do we need?" Some food, probably water. Uhhhhh.... he had to think for a little while longer. "Is there anything you want to get?" Mulder asked his lover. He was trying to get as minimal things as possible so he wouldn't have to pay much. The brown-haired man wished Skinner would at least still /pay/ him, then realized he probably didn't want to and couldn't anyway. The stupid ass hierarchy was always fucking things up. And Mulder was way down below, so not paying him and possibly even getting him out of the job was a win for them.

RODRICK  
Rodrick heard his statement and laughed softly. "Awe, don't think lowly of yourself, I think if I knew you in highschool you would've been invited to all my parties!" He said lovingly as he watched the other male get out with an amused expression. The thing about the seatbelt made him gasp in offense as he placed his hand on his chest. "Listen, Mr. I can drive, I can drive just fine! My driving skills saved your life remember?"

The words made him giggle, "Oh wooow. Well you totally got it. So turned on." He waved his hand and tried to not smile at the other words his lover said. "We just confessed yesterday!" He mocked, his eyes shinning with affection however. "Seriously, would you rather have hot, loving sex with me...or go shopping? If you say shopping....Im very disappointed!" Lips twitching into a smile he walked with Mulder to the doors and slid in when he opened it. Laughing when he saw the blush on the agent's face. "You are so attracted to me! What can I say though? I know im flawless!" With those words he dramaticly flipped his bangs out of his eyes. 

Soon they were in and he swore he saw someone who looked like...Rowley? Duck into something but brushed it off with a frown. "What? Oh-" He hadn't paid attention, "Sorry! Well we need some basic...microwave meals..maybe a Gatorade or five? Maybe some sandwich stuff.." Pausing as he counted on his fingers he slipped a hand into his pocket he pulled out a crumbled five dollar bill.  
"This can help...Im gonna get the Gatorade. And water...Here." Rodrick Heffley paused before shrugging and kissing Mulder's cheek. "Where will you be?" He asked softly as he glanced around.

MULDER  
"Mmmmhm." Yeah sure. He'd never been invited to one party in his life. He was the kid who's sister had been 'kidnapped.' And he rambled on about how it was aliens. No one ever had wanted to hang around him. But Mulder had been focused on school anyway, good grades and stuff to get into a good college. "Don't think so." Then hearing Rodrick's fake offended voice made him laugh. "That is true, but when you're being chased by a bunch of cars you learn to maneuver the roads." Mulder winked at Rodrick and smiled at his giggle. "I'll have to think on it," he teased, looking around the store once more as Rodrick went on.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be with you, love~" Mulder noticed Rodrick's late response but shrugged it off, probably just got distracted or something. "Alright, sounds good. I'll get bread and... ham? Turkey? One of the two." He was almost surprised from Rodrick kissing him on the cheek and didn't have enough time to return one, so he just shrugged when his lover pulled back. "Somewhere over there. Cold foods. Oh, cheese too..." He smiled at Rodrick. "I'm sure I'll see you. You're too tall." And he made his way over to that section.

RODRICK  
"Im so done with you already. This done Mulder!" Rodrick exclaimed as he squinted his fingers to make a little bit of space in between them to show just how done he was. He was joking of course, it was nice to joke around, even if it was morning time and they were in a store. Watching Mulder go he shrugged, calling out softly, "Well I love you too! Jeez!" Before the Heffley whirled around and made a bee-line to the drinks and chips section. 

However Rodrick was to focused on his thoughts about Diana and his lover to notice some very familiar people that practically passed by. It was a bit of an elderly women with long grayish-brown hair with a shopping cart full of food and snacks. A kid around the age of nine, with short ginger hair followed her, tugging on her sleeve for something every five minutes. 

There was another kid, or well teenager, that followed her too. He was a bit chubby and freckles on his cheeks and a goofy outfit choice. Also ginger hair...but more in a bowl cut.  
"Come on Rowley, stay with me. I know this took a bit longer then I intended-"

Rowley Jefferson smiled, "Oh no its fine Mrs. Heffley! This is fun! I love shopping with my mom so.." He trailed off and played with his hands. "Its kinda nice! Plus I get to hang out with Manny, right stud?" If Greg was here, he had a feeling his best friend would comment on the word 'stud'. The youngest Heffley boy ignored Rowley and instead took off into the candy section again; making Susan huff and turn the cart. 

However Rowley stayed back, pausing as he frowned and sighed. He didn't really wanna go back down the candy ile...But he did wanna go see the sandwich stuff. Realizing the mother could find him, he turned around and headed right down to the frozen food ile. The Jefferson was having a blast and all but he would've enjoyed it a lot more if Gregory had been up and could've came. Not really Quentin though...he did somehow bully them-

"Oof!" The teenager grunted when he felt himself collide into someone, feeling their back as he felt his cheeks flush. Oh no! "Oh! Im so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Rowley apologized politely as he glanced at the FBI Agent with big green eyes. Whoops, he should've watched where he was going. 

His thoughts had been jumbled lately. Especially because of Greg always talking about Rodrick. Out of no-where. He knew his best friend didn't like his brother he used to adore but...still...

"Uh...Again..sorry.." Rowley smiled softly, his dimples showing as the chubby teen watched the agent, hoping he wasn't to mad at him.

MULDER  
"Love ya tooooo," he called back to Rodrick as he walked over to the frozen foods, eyes slightly narrowing as he tried to find what he was looking for. What was Mulder looking for again? Oh right. Cheese. And turkey... or ham. Ham? What did he like more? Ham. Mentally scowling at himself for debating about meat, the FBI Agent scanned the different types because he really didn't know what he wanted. And the cheapest ones. He was still low on money... and he wouldn't be if he just forced himself to go to work. Which he should be doing instead of hanging out with Rodrick all day. Okay, no, that sounded shitty... no, no. He loved being with his lover. He also loved his job. Mulder needed his job. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he was fired soon. They'd love to have him gone.

Sort of lost in his own thoughts, Mulder didn't even notice anyone coming down the aisle. Well, his back was faced to them anyway. The FBI Agent was caught off guard when someone ran into him and he stumbled a little until, the breath leaving his lips. Mulder thought it might be Rodrick for a second until he turned around and- no. Nope. It was a kid. Teenager maybe? Ginger hair, a little chubby, green eyes and freckles. Upon hearing the kid's apology, Mulder shook his head and smiled. "No worries pal. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either. Standing in the middle of the aisle wasn't the.. eh... best idea." The brown-haired male chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head anxiously. Mulder didn't exactly want to talk to anyone right now, after the whole Diana thing, and he'd rather be with Rodrick. But he might as well be nice. It's not like the kid meant it. Then, catching his second apology, Mulder shook his head. "Really, it's fine, I do it all the time. I'm pretty clumsy so.." Not really, but.. he was trying to make him feel better? Because Mulder honestly didn't care. He gave the teen another reassuring smile.

RODRICK  
Rowley felt a sigh of relief that the male seemed nice, thankfully, after going through a bit of highschool he was almost expecting a rude greeting. "Okay! Im not usually clumsy its just..." He smiled, "Im wondering around. And with my best friend's family to spend the break here!" Maybe saying a bunch of information wasn't good. But hey, he was a very nice person! So his mother says-

"Rowley Jefferson! There you are!" Susan cried out, seeming worried and a bit tired with the child hanging on her sleeve and the cart full of almost junk food. Susan Heffley paused when she say Mulder, eyes going wide but her gaze went from harsh to soft. "Oh, did he bother you?" Manny raised an eyebrow but still stayed near his mother, watching the agent and his brother's friend with careful eyes. 

The chubby male turned from the brown-haired adult to stare at Susan. "Oh..Uh sorry Mrs. Heffley..I just wanted to see the sandwich stuff..I thought you might want it?" Susan paused, she did in fact need those. The mother smiled and grabbed whatever she knew the kids would like and put it in the cart. Glancing at Mulder again she frowned; "He apologized right? " 

Rowley had wondered over to the cart to glance around at the food. He muttered stuff to Manny; the kid who finally tore away from his mother to watch the other male touch food. Susan glanced at them again before re-adjusting the purse on her shoulder with a sigh. "He's way more behaved then my boys. Well my two youngest ones...My oldest moved out a long time ago to start some band!" She grabbed the cheese and turned to her cart again.

MULDER  
"Washington is a pretty cool place to spend a break," Mulder noted, smiling again. Maybe he didn't always like his life, but at least he enjoyed where he lived. That was better than living in some shithole and hating his life. So he didn't know what he was always complaining about. Honestly- Mulder's thoughts cut off when he heard the cry of a name and he looked up as some people came down the aisle. An older woman with brownish hair and a smaller kid, maybe 8 or something, with ginger hair and practically hanging onto her sleeve. "Oh, him?" He looked at the teen, whose name was apparently Rowley, and shook his head. "He's not bothering me at all. I was in the way anyway." He chuckled nervously and watched as she grabbed some stuff to put in the cart. "Hm? Oh, yes! He was very polite. Much more than most teens I meet." Most teens he met in his work but even most of them weren't the best. At all.

Mulder listened to what she said, cocking a brow at her words. "Oh... yeah?" Didn't... didn't Rodrick say he had a younger brother? And... and he'd moved out to start a band, right? No, no, that would be insane. There was no /way/ Mulder could've run into his mother. That would be too much of a coincidence. Then again nothing in his field was a coincidence, but this wasn't aliens or monsters. This was just pure luck. Or maybe not luck at all. He looked around for Rodrick, not spotting his lover and feeling more anxiety bowl into him. Mulder wasn't sure how Rodrick would react if this really was his family. Especially if he hadn't seen them in a long time. Then again the FBI Agent didn't know much about his past family life, so... maybe he'd be cool with it. Either way, he wouldn't talk too long. "He uh, he is very nice." Mulder was just gonna try to keep talking to a minimum. Get what he needed and get back to Rodrick. He turned toward the cheeses, grabbing some swiss and looking for ham.

RODRICK  
Rowley heard the little note and turned to smile at Mulder and nodded. Before turning right back to the cart, "Lunchables?" He glanced at Manny who just shrugged.  
"Rowley, honey, why don't you just take the cart to the check in? Ill be there in a second!" Susan ordered softly, holding up one finger as she grabbed more lunch meat. She knew what Rowley and Manny and Greg liked...not Quentin though. Oh well. 

"Oh that's amazing to here! As I said, not really my kid but I like to believe he rubs off on Greg, my other son!" She laughed softly; brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Definitely. Most teenagers these days are a lot more rude then back in my day...Then again my son, Rodrick, always said that it was because we weren't 'as educated' in bands and technology and all that. But what sense does that make?" Grabbing what lunch meat and cheese she needed she huddled it in her arms. "Sometimes I wish I had girls. Can't be picky though right?"

She guessed the man in front of her didn't have children. He looked mature, but not like he stresses over kids all day. At least he was nice! If he would've yelled at Rowley...She might've had to do something. "Glad you think so! Well again, sorry about that-" 

Her phone rang and she turned to slip it out, seeing Greggy-Bear on the screen made her do her password and press it to her ear. "Hello? Greg?" You could clearly hear yelling from the other side and a bunch of commotion. 

Rodrick had been wondering through the store and grabbing some cheap Gatorade. It was five dollars...but hey that's exactly what he had. It seemed enough to last for a few weeks. Unless Diana turned out to be a huge fan..Hopefully not. The drummer looked around for his lover, dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration. "Mulder?" Finally he stopped by an elie and saw his lover, making him smirk. "Hey babe, there you are! I got-!"

That's when he stopped walking and his smirk turned into a frown. A shocked expression graced his face. 

He stared past Mulder and saw someone he didn't want to see..right now. His mother. His fucking mother. Oh god...  
Rodrick Heffley swallowed as he watched with horror as Susan, his mother, talked on the phone...but then she turned to glance at..who he suspected Mulder...and saw him. 

Susan must've been shocked too. So much she dropped her phone, it easily slipping out of her hand as she blinked at him. What was she doing here? Why was she here? Rodrick wanted to run away but he just couldn't tear himself away. So he remained still against the agent's side. 

And his mother just stared back.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick sees his family. Mulder is confused.

MULDER  
"That's what we all hope, right?" Mulder chuckled, brushing some stray hair out of his face as he grabbed ham. He was about to make his escape until he heard the name the woman said. And it fit in with his theory. This woman was Rodrick's /mother/. He'd run into his lover's mom. Why? Mulder honestly had no idea. If she hadn't said that he probably wouldn't have known, just had his theory. But clearly it was true. "Mm. I agree," he said, rocking on his heels a bit. "A-And yeah, gotta love what you have.." He smiled again and was about to quickly respond until she started to talk on the phone. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to turn around until he saw Rodrick walk up to him. His heart leaped out of his chest as he wished he could've at least warned his lover, just in case, but it was too late. They'd both seen each other.

The FBI Agent watched in alarm as the phone dropped out of the woman's hand. He took a cautious glance toward Rodrick and saw his equally shocked expression. Guess Mulder was going to need to stay quiet on this one. He was interested to hear what they'd say to each other but... this would definitely be an awkward situation. And a shitty one at that (possible, possibly not), since Diana had just come as well. Looks like today was full of surprises. Staying quiet, Mulder decided he'd stay by Rodrick's side just in case of anything. At least some safety in the midst of a shit situation. That's what he would want.

RODRICK  
If anything he was very thankful to have Mulder right now. Rodrick expected him to just leave his side, but his lover was still beside him making him sigh and try to calm down. His mother continued to stare; but she opened her mouth to say something "R-Rodrick?"

This sucked. Everything about this sucked. He was still wearing dirty clothes, and smelled, and had a stab wound and his mother was seeing him now. Rodrick tried to breath, but it was more off a gasp as his hand kinda slithered into Mulder's in hope that his lover was fine with it. He understood hiding it from Diana, but Rodrick didn't really wanna hide it from his mother. Nor would he be able to. Giving his lover's hand a firm squeeze he sighed.  
"Mom..?"

More time seemed to pass as Susan bent over to pick up her phone. "Ill...uh..ill call you back Greg.." That name brought such pain in his heart that Rodrick thought he might just die. She hung up and stared some more, before she glanced back and moved closer slowly.  
The brown-haired women seemed so shocked, but the tears in her eyes made the drummer confused. "Oh honey...oh wow..I haven't seen you in almost...t-three years!" The mother laughed sadly. Her gaze turned to Mulder and their hands. "Is uh...I was just talking to your...im assuming partner here..Funny right?" 

The black-haired male flinched but tried to not seem upset. "A-ah yeah...Partner! I love him a lot! He's been taking care of me lately!" Okay so maybe trying to make his boyfriend the center of attention was wrong but he kinda was scared. Susan just nodded and grinned as she wiped at her cheeks. So far so good...Susan, despite not being the main parent that raised him, was a great mother. 

"What's your name?" His mother asked Mulder. Then a spew of questions came out of her mouth. "How have you been? Why are you in Washington? Are you safe?" Rodrick felt himself shiver and his eyes casted down to his shoes as he rocked on his heels. Shrugging or nodding at questions. He felt torn apart.

MULDER  
Mulder felt Rodrick squeeze his hand but didn't mind. Not at all. If he could comfort his lover in any way then that was fine with him, anything he could do. Mulder still couldn't believe that this was his mother though. He still found it so weird that they'd run into each other first. Talk about huge coincidences. He watched Rodrick's mother end the call and move a little closer. Then he listened to what she said. Three years. At least that was some more information, right? Mulder was then caught off guard by her comment and just smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible. Especially if he was going to be meeting his family. He guessed if his mother was here then his father and brother- Greg, he assumed- would be here as well. Meeting an entire family made Mulder a little nervous but he shoved it down. It was Rodrick's choice anyway on whether to see his family. Though the FBI Agent guessed now that it wouldn't really matter, since they'd already been sucked in.

Mulder looked at the mother when she asked the question. "Fox Mulder," he introduced himself, not knowing if he should shake her hand or not. But she immediately started bombarding questions to Rodrick so he guessed he didn't need to do anything. He almost laughed. Hearing those questions, as he'd heard from so many mothers before. Mulder's parents hadn't ever really given a damn about him, and hadn't usually want him to visit. He'd brought them so much pain. With a pang the brown-haired male realized Rodrick would never be able to meet his parents. Or his sister. Hell, Rodrick didn't even know about Samantha. Funny. That had been one of the first things Mulder had told Scully on their first case. The Smoking Man's reminder about the military base shoved its way into his mind but he forced it down. He needed to keep his attention on Rodrick. Not his own stupid shit.

RODRICK  
"Fox Mulder? Well, I think you uh, probably know who I am. Susan Heffley!" She laughed but Rodrick wasn't laughing, just smiling with a bit of his dignity as he tried to not look scared. Though Mulder didn't seemed that bothered; nor did he move away his hand thank god. Nervous he tried to cough, "A-ack. Uh...Me and Mulder were actually...sh-shopping...For stuff. Food yeah! Food.." His mother knew he was a fool but he really wished Mulder wasn't here to see it. 

Susan nodded, "Ah yes. I understand...I just..we talk on the phone a lot but...I haven't seen you in so long. Just look at you!" She looked like she might pinch his cheeks if she came any closer; so when she stepped forward Rodrick moved back. Almost like he was about to hide behind his lover. "You got a beard! Well...a stubble...but close enough! You're just so...grown.." 

Everything felt unreal as the drummer chuckled and removed his hand from his agent. Only to kinda wrap his arms around his lover to feel more closer to something he felt familiar with. "Thanks...Im.." He felt horrible. "Sorry I didn't come home.." To see his grandfather. 

More silence as his mother sighed. She was probably going to scold him but then some familiar faces came around the corner. He almost choked on his heart when he saw Rowley...and his little brother Manny.  
Rowley seemed shocked too, mouth opening slowly. "Rodrick..? Oh wow...I haven't seen you since that party-"

"Party?!" Susan asked with disappointment. 

Rodrick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah Mom. Party." He also tried to not send a death glare to Rowley, who seemed to have realized his mistake as he covered his mouth. His mother sighed again, "Oh..well you always did have those parties. And somehow you still-"

Rodrick interrupted. "So uh- How's -  what's Greg doing?" He couldn't even look at Manny without feeling guilt. The poor fucking brother he pretend didn't exist unless he did something horrible to Greg..God...He was a terrible brother.

MULDER  
Susan Heffley. "Now I do," he smiled. "Funny we ran into each other." He took another quick glance at Rodrick and waited for him to talk, almost smirking at her words. Though he noticed Rodrick move backwards a little farther so stayed where he was, feeling happy that someone trusted him enough to put him in front of them. He just wanted Rodrick to feel... comfortable. He was always making people awkward, since he himself was usually awkward and uncomfortable around others. The knowledge that Rodrick trusted him that mug made him smile gleefully to himself. Then his lover wrapped an arm around him and listened to Rodrick. Come home for what? Guess just to come home or something. 

He saw the other teenager come out from around the corner, and the smaller kid too. They both looked suspended too as they stared at Rodrick. Looked like all of them hadn't seen them for three years. Then he watched as his lover interrupted his mother to ask how Greg was doing. He could see Rodrick didn't look good so he wrapped an arm around his waist, observing the three in front of him because Mulder really didn't want to think about his parents right now. Not at all.

RODRICK  
Susan noticed the smirk and almost smirked herself. Oooh, she missed embarrassing Rodrick. It was the perks of being a mother. "Funny! Honestly, when I saw you I would've never guessed you knew my son!" Rodrick grumbled and felt his cheeks flare; he was right here.  
He felt comfortable however, well more at ease, and his tense muscles practically melted when Mulder wrapped an arm around his waist. Whoa; he shouldn't feel as flustered and as...hot as he felt. It was good nonetheless and he would be stupid to not take it. The drummer watched Rowley smile as he leaned against his lover and sighed softly. 

"Gregory? Oh...You never ask but he's fine..Actually with us on this little trip!" Susan purred, almost looking excited to see that her oldest asked about their sibling. "He's back at the hotel though! You can come visit whenever! I bet it would make his day! He's been so-"

"Cold and distant!" Rowley, the chubby teenager, spoke up with a frown now. "I think he's upset. He won't tell me why though?" At the words he felt a sharp pang in his heart as he sighed; feeling almost cold as he fought to enjoy his lover's warmth.  
"Mom, if you need me to beat something out of Rowley-" Smirking he almost relished in the cold torment he was giving the kid. Watching the ginger-haired male stare at him with wide and scared eyes. "I can gladly do so~ I used to scare the shit out of them all the time!"

The mother chuckled, oh she remembered all right. Rodrick had always taken pride in his position as the feared, scary, older brother. Even with Rowley. "No; I think I handled it!" She winked, "But ill be sure to let you know though!" Rowley whined and Manny just blinked. Still not opening his mouth which- Practically scared him. 

Rodrick coughed, blowing some bangs out of his eyes as he glanced at Mulder with an anxious smile. "W-well...I...we...we need to go. He actually has someone else living with him too and we kinda need food and stuff."

The mother and his brother's best friend both nodded in understanding. He noticed his mother seemed upset but tried to remain strong...he would definitely fall apart later.."We understand! I missed you Rodrick..God..Looks like my prayers worked out!" She smiled wholeheartedly as he watched her turn to leave. "It was nice meeting you Fox! Thanks for uh, putting up with my son. He's quite a handful!"

Rodrick rolled his eyes this time with a smile, "When my mom means handful, she means im a handful in bed-"

"Rodrick! Not in front of me!"

Okay yeah, he shrugged as he realized his mistake. With that she said her goodbye and left; but he could tell all she wanted to do was take him with her. It had been weird; but Rowley stayed behind and glanced at him. "Hey, weird, but I missed you too! You were kinda like my brother...Uh.." He watched the other two Heffley's get in line as he glanced at Mulder. "It was nice seeing you too Rodrick's boyfriend!" 

A snort escaped him as he heard that. He didn't expect the quick hug Rowley gave him before the chubby boy raced away; leaving him bewailed and confused and FUCK  
He felt broken.

MULDER  
Mulder stayed quiet for most of the time, thinking but also listening in on what they were saying. The thought of his parents couldn't leave his mind for some reason. He honestly didn't know why. They'd been... they'd been gone for a while. I mean, his father had died around five years ago. And his mother had died what, two years ago? So he should be past this. But seeing Rodrick's mother interact with his lover just hurt. He should feel good that Rodrick had a great mom but... he didn't. All Mulder could remember was being screamed at by both his parents for Samantha's disappearance. And his father. His father had been so cruel. Much more than his mother. At least his mother didn't beat him. Letting out a shaky sigh, Mulder tried to tune into the conversation about Greg. The FBI Agent wanted to meet him for some reason. I mean it was good to meet Rodrick's siblings, right? At least get to know them and such. But only if Rodrick was okay with that. If not, then.... that was that. Hearing the black-haired male's comment, Mulder nodded in agreement to what Rodrick said. "Yeah. Don't want the cheese to get hot!" It would probably be gross then. And Mulder didn't want to pay for something that was going to be shit.

The FBI Agent saw the slight look of pain on Susan's face but didn't say anything, wondering if Rodrick saw that too. Maybe, it was his mother. Hearing the name he oh-so-hated, Mulder looked at Susan and smiled once more. "It was good meeting you as well!" He didn't respond to the comment, as Rodrick was already there. The brown-haired male chuckled at Rowley's comment and nodded. "Nice seeing you too." The three people left the aisle and Mulder suddenly wrapped Rodrick into a half-hug, trying to be as comforting as possible because he really didn't know what his lover was feeling right now. Probably not great, Mulder wouldn't either if he was in that situation.

RODRICK  
Rodrick shuttered as he watched with sad eyes as they left. Feeling fucking stupid and inconsiderate. He really felt like a fuck up...Hell he never even said bye to his baby brother Manny! God what a mess. Not hearing any of Mulder's comments he just continued to stare forward like he was in a trance.  
However his ears did pick up on the agent saying bye to the three as all he could do was force a smile and fake a wave. 

"Bye Rowley...Mom...Baby bro.." He choked on the last part. Fuck he wished he didn't feel like this-  
Things seemed to just become a bit bright however when he felt his lover wrap him into a half-hug. Making him freeze up as he blinked the unshed tears away. It took a moment for him to breathe a bit better as he relaxed in Mulder's hug with a yawn. "Ugh...That..was horrible.." Rodrick wanted comfort; anything to make him feel better. 

So he basically dropped the Gatorade into the cart and wrapped his arms around the brown-haired male and squeezed softly. Pressing his skinny body as close as he could to Mulder with a frown. "G-god..I feel like crying.." The words slipped; but honestly this was his best friend and lover. If anything or anyone made him feel better it was Mulder.  
Sure; he got kidnapped and hurt because of him as well...Or the people he knew...But the agent meant a lot to him. No matter what he loved him with everything he had and would follow Mulder anywhere. 

Other then family; no one has ever made him feel safe or happy or secure. Or made him feel like no matter what he wouldn't be judged for how he was. Rodrick fucking loved that feeling Mulder gave him. And wouldn't trade it for anything else. Slowly he felt better; just being so close to his lover and feeling his body heat helped him. "We...w-we should head back..I don't feel good.." Rodrick whispered softly.

MULDER  
Mulder rubbed Rodrick's back as he squeezed closer. The FBI Agent didn't mind the physical contact. Not at all, especially not right now. "It's okay," he whispered, knowing that must've been terrible for him. So hopefully Mulder was able to make him feel a little better? Something inside told him that he was... maybe. Then the brown-haired male heard his words and shook his head. "Then cry. Everyone does. It's alright love." Love. Saying that word made him feel even better. It was nice to be able to tell that to someone. To... to really call someone that, to know that you can count on them and they'll always be with you. That brought a smile to Mulder's face.

Upon hearing his last whisper, the FBI Agent pulled him in even tighter and stole a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go then." Mulder looked down and grabbed the handles of the cart, putting the ham and cheese in there as well. They had Gatorade and water so it looked like the two had everything they needed. "I'll go pay for this real quick. Then we can go."

RODRICK  
"I g-guess it is..." Rodrick huffed; feeling a bit more better after a few minutes passed with him and Mulder just kinda lovingly holding eachother in the store. "Thanks though...I mean that was pretty traumatizing. .but hey! My mom seemed to like you! So did R-Rowley!" The black-haired male purred roughly; leaning into Mulder with ease as he listened to more of the comforting words.  
He flinched but shrugged; "Nah..If I cry it will be later...I already cried this morning...Don't wanna cry on you again."

Then his adorable, brave lover stole a kiss to his cheek and he felt his tan skin heat up as he scolded playfully. "Oh you little trickster!" Rodrick smirked; pushing his family to the back of his mind as he moved to grab the FBI agent's chin so he could place a quick kiss on the other male's lips. "Mm~ Okay..Here.." Flipping out the five dollar bill he handed it over and started to make a beeline to the check out. "Don't wanna leave my handsome man all alone; who knows who will hit on him!" 

The flirt was on purpose as he smirked and looked around the store. Yeah...his mother and brother and Rowley were gone by now. The weight in his heart stung. But he moved on. He had Mulder if he needed to rant or cry anyways. They were lovers and technically best friends...He knew the other male was there for him. If not then he wouldn't have confessed in the first place.

MULDER  
"I hope," Mulder chuckled. "Wouldn't want them to hate me or something, since I'm... I'm your boyfriend and all." That felt weird to say, for whatever reason. The FBI Agent wasn't sure why. Though he nodded as his lover continued. "No worries. Just remember I'm always here. I don't mind." Mulder had almost turned away but Rodrick still managed to sneak a kiss on his lips somehow. He smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach again, his heart seeming to melt from that kiss. The first time they'd kissed on the lips it had been awkward. Very awkward. Then they'd kissed again in the car. And now it was a normal thing. That made Mulder so happy. He loved Rodrick so much. "Mmhm. I'll sneak another one soon." He smirked at Rodrick and noticed the five dollar bill. He almost didn't want to take it, feeling selfish, but did before Rodrick could walk away anyway. "Thanks," he said, then rolled his eyes at the black-haired male's words. "Uh uh. Well I can say the same for you then."

He walked after Rodrick and waited in line for not too long until he got to the lady at the checkout. She was pretty nice, kind of awkward but maybe that was just Mulder. He got the groceries and had managed to pay for them at least, so now it was time to go home. The FBI Agent got out of the store with Rodrick and looked up at the sky, wishing it was cloudy. Or raining. That would be nice... oh well. Mulder walked over to the car and hopped in, waiting for his lover. Time to go back home... hopefully Diana wasn't there.

RODRICK  
Rodrick hummed as he felt his heart calm down a lot more as time went on. It was still scary; it still made him feel all messed up but it would drift away soon. "Yeah. Then again, no offense to my mom, I never cared much for their opinions...Only Greg's and my bandmate's mostly."  
Hearing the reasurrance he wiped at his eyes and grinned cheekily. "I know I know; Thanks for being here anyways babe!" The drummer walked with his lover as he would glance around at some people every so often. Its been forever since he's been in a store honestly. 

"Oh oh oh! I doubt it, you're not as grabby and as kissy as I am! Somehow you still make make-out sessions enjoyable!" The black haired male teased. Though turning to see Mulder's smirk made him flush a bit as he let his own slide onto his face. "But hey, I encourage you to kiss me more~ I love kisses-" And sex, and making out. But mainly kisses and hugs. Those were the best. 

Watching his lover take the money and respond to his flirt, he continued to march forward with him to watch his pay. Not paying any mind to the women but watching others as he took in their looks and tried to figure out why some looked so sad. Or tired. It was a fun game...

Soon however they were out the door, and Rodrick raised an eyebrow at the bags. "Hey if you need help..." He started his offer, but his lover was soon in the car so he hopped in as well with a shrug. Settling into his seat, he didn't bother to buckle his seatbelt this time as he yawed. "Uuuuh..God I feel tired again." Flashes of when he was a teenager and slept for days on end came into his mind as he smiled sadly. Yeah, he didn't get those naps anymore.

MULDER  
"Well then, if I meet Greg, hopefully he likes me too. And of course 'babe'~" By now he'd already gotten the groceries and rolled his eyes at his lover's words. "That's true, but I still enjoy sneaking kisses. And hey I'll try." Mulder's eyes lit up and he felt immediately calm with just Rodrick now for some reason. He was one of the only people that made him feel safe. The FBI Agent had always been there to make others feel protected, or just protect them in general. Now Mulder finally had someone that could do the same for him. And that felt great. It made him love Rodrick one hundred times more than he already did. Hearing the black-haired male's offer, Mulder shook his head. "I'm alright, thanks though." He put the groceries in the car and hopped in, watching Rodrick get in as well.

"Maybe you should sleep when we get home?" he suggested. Mulder was going to say he could sleep on the couch if the bed wasn't comfortable and remembered that... oh, yeah. Diana was there. The FBI Agent felt that distress again, and knew he'd have to tell her soon about he and Rodrick being together. Mulder wasn't sure how she'd react. Either she'd be disgusted, okay with it, or... god he didn't even know. She was so unpredictable- almost like him- that he didn't even like it sometimes. Not being able to predict what someone was going to say or do scared him, really. Because who knew? Trying to shove that down, Mulder pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home. He stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking of what to say. "So... do you want to go visit your family?"


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick has a discussion with Mulder about his family; mainly his brother.

RODRICK  
"Greg? Well..." Rodrick glanced away for a split second before biting the inside of his cheek. "Even though I haven't seen him in years...He was always a better person then me...I like to think he still is!" a somewhat bitter laugh escaped him as he sighed. "Greggy's pretty smart. He's everything I lack ya know? Smart, caring, cleaver, brave.." It was true in his book. Gregory, despite their fights, had always been a good kid. Did well in school...cared for his friends...did healthy things.  
Realizing he was rambling he sent quiet and just shyly smiled. "But I bet he'll like you. Probably."

Hearing the kisses part made him cackle, "Oh I bet you do. I mean, not gonna lie I love sneaking kisses too~ But lets keep that between you and me, huh?" He whispered, before he grinned and clapped his hands in excitement at the idea of a nap. "Maybe I should. You wanna take a nap with me?" Rodrick asked as he watched the outside of the window, waiting for them to arrive home. "You don't have to but its your bed so you're always welcome.."

Then the dreaded question after a few moments of silence. Rodrick sighed and let his eyes fall towards his lover with a raised eyebrow and a frown. "N-not today. We can visit them...tomorrow? Next week? I dunno...Sorry but I just-" The drummer sighed. "Left with a lot of bad blood. So yeah...Sorry.."

MULDER  
"Oh come on," Mulder snorted, waving his hand at Rodrick. "No one is better than the iconic Roddy boy. You don't lack anything love." He smiled at his lover and turned his head back to the road, still dreading seeing Diana again. And talking to her. Mulder was just... afraid. Not afraid of her of course! Just of getting hurt by whatever words she may say. Or have Rodrick get hurt. He couldn't have that, either way. At least Mulder would rather get hurt than his lover. Listening to Rodrick, the FBI Agent smirked. "For now," he said, responding to his part about the sneaking kisses. Mulder did wonder if anyone he knew (besides Diana and maybe Gibson, wherever the kid was) would find out he and Rodrick were dating. That would be... awkward. Probably really weird. Lots of explaining to do. Or maybe none at all, Mulder wasn't sure.

The question about the nap made him think for a second. He wasn't really tired. And his anxiety probably would keep Mulder from being able to sleep anyway. And if Rodrick napped then he'd have a good chance to talk to Diana... "I'm not really tired," the brown-haired male responded. "But uh. We'll sleep together tonight." He smirked at Rodrick once again though it faded when he listened to his lover's words about visiting his family. Mulder's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. That was unexpected, it's fine. And it's your family anyway. I'm willing to do whatever you want." And if Rodrick didn't want to see them again then that was that.

(Some more is missed)

MULDER  
Mulder tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and listened to what Rodrick said, waiting to speak until he fully finished. "Well I'm glad you told me~ Though I admire you too. You're the best. And the only person I can really trust." That was true. His lover was... besides Scully, maybe, who he didn't even trust as much anymore... the best thing that had ever happened to Mulder. And the only person he could ever fully trust not to fuck him over. Feeling his checks flush at his words Mulder sort of tilted his head away as he neared the apartment, trying to ignore that pounding anxiety and just listen to Rodrick talk or talk to him. Just like a normal conversation.

Mulder then snorted at Rodrick's declaration. "Well you'll be clean at least. I'll see how I feel when you get out, hm?" He smirked and heard his happy sigh, making the FBI Agent actually smile. "Nah you weren't too grabby. Just a little more grabby than usual people I meet. And rude? I thought you'd appreciate it." Mulder added a hint of sarcasm to his tone. Watching Rodrick's eyes flicked to the buildings the brown-haired male looked away and heaved a sigh as he pulled up to the curb of the apartment, looking up to it and tapping his foot up and down quickly. Mulder was surprised though when his lover mentioned his boss's name. Rodrick had actually remembered. Funny. Clearing his throat, the FBI Agent nodded. "Yeah. Well he acted mad. Okay well maybe not since earlier on he sort of hated Scully and me. But he learned to love us." He gave Rodrick, or maybe himself, a triumphant smirk. Though he then shrugged. "Eh it's fine. Thanks though." He smiled at Rodrick and opened the door, slowly walking out and trying to take his time. Mulder really didn't want to see Diana.

RODRICK  
Rodrick huffed at the words, "Oh you're just saying that to woo me!" The drummer smiled nonetheless. Feeling honored that the FBI agent was trusting him that much. Honestly he didn't see himself as anything special.  
"But hey, its working!" Rodrick winked at his lover as he enjoyed the car ride. And just being near Mulder. He almost didn't catch the blush but in the nick of time he did. And wow; did he wish it didn't make his heart flutter as much as it did.

He snorted and let out a chime of laughter. "Well that's nice to know. At least I know that when im clean and in my boxers you'll want to fuck me!" That was a funny joke to him as he giggled. The Heffley smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. My brother...and my friends always talker about how grabby I am. Happy to know you weren't to mad at me! And no babe, I totally didn't appreciate it!" Running his hands across his face; some strands of black hair fell in front of his eyes. 

That smile Mulder sent made him feel pride in his chest. Ha, he remembered! What a great friend- boyfriend- he was! "Aw, well I bet most bosses are like that. I would love to meet this Skinner one day!" He sent a lopsided grin to his lover as he hopped out of his car afterwards. Rodrick felt deflated. Oh. Diana. No more kissing or loving on his Fox Mulder.  
Ah, well, he could always love on the guy in bed. That didn't sound wrong at all, Rodrick rolled his eyes and walked to the door.  
"Yo, since I probably won't get to do it at all might as well do it now." The black-haired male leaned over and pressed his lips onto Mulder's for a long minute; enjoying it before he pulled away and shrugged. "Tada. Goodnight kiss. Also, I love you..."

MULDER  
"Maybe." He brushed some stray brown hair out of his face, his green eyes flicking over to Rodrick as he stepped out of the car as well. Ahhhh they were getting so close to the door and he was NOT ready. "But hey I'm glad it's working! That's why I'm doing it babe." Mulder wasn't even really annunciating 'babe' right now. It sort of just came naturally. He wondered if it felt that way for Rodrick too. Probably. After Rodrick snorted, Mulder laughed. "I didn't know you, uh, wanted me to do that so badly." Then listening as he continued Mulder shrugged idly. "Mad? Not at all. Being honest it was refreshing. It's not like Scully has ever been that way. Or anyone I've met." That was true. Well. The only "grabby" person he knew was Krycek. But that asshole didn't count.

"Mmm. Yeah. Skinner has always been my boss though so I'm not too sure." He gave a soft chuckle as he made his way with Rodrick over to the front door. "Well since working with the FBI at least." Not really at Quantico. Mulder raised a brow and looked over at his lover. He was about to ask what but was cut off when Rodrick kissed him on the lips. Mulder was definitely taken by surprise but kissed back a bit, disappointed when his lover pulled away. "Aw. That was so sweet love." He smiled at Rodrick and tapped his fingers anxiously on his suit before taking a shaky breath. "Uhhh okay. Let's go in." Mulder opened the door and stepped inside the apartment.

RODRICK  
"Shut up Mulder. That's my nickname for you. Seriously stop stealing my thunder //darling//." Rodrick added the new nickname on purpose, no matter how cheesy it was as he smiled as he waltz to the front door and leaned against the frame as he waited for his lover to unlock it. "Oh? Pfffft. Hey, you're my lover now, I can want you however badly I want..." He placed a hand on his chest. "Which isn't that bad sorry." The wild haired male listened some more and shook his head with a smile. "If you say so. Im glad im 'refreshing'. Usually im a pain in the ass!"

Hearing what else he said made him laugh. "Aw poor baby. Its not that bad is it? If so; demand a raise!" He nudged his partner and watched with curious and affectionate eyes. "That's what'd I do. Then again im a selfish prick." Rodrick was almost surprised when Mulder kissed back a bit but all he did was smirk and blush. "Weelllll...im just a perfect boyfriend. What can I say? Heffleys are a keeper! That's what Gammie used to say!" Ah that old bitch. Messed him up for life with that talk! But he loved her anyway. Shame she went..  
The drummer watched Mulder open the door and noticed he seemed nervous. So he slid his hand into the other male's and squeezed softly for comfort.

MULDER  
Mulder appreciated Rodrick holding his hand so he smiled softly and walked into the place. He looked around for Diana but she didn't seem to be here. The FBI Agent even forgot he and his lover were actually holding hands. It just felt... normal? Something like that. Clearing his throat, Mulder adjusted his suit collar and shrugged. "I guess she's not here." He turned to Rodrick and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling away, smirking. "You gonna get in the shower? Think you mentioned it earlier."

Mulder plopped into the couch and stretched his arms, yawning as he realized that he was actually tired. The anxiety wasn't as bad now but Diana's reaction to what he'd say was still beating the back of his mind. He didn't even want to tell her but the FBI Agent knew he'd have to. If she was looking for them to get back together again... she had to know. Otherwise things would just go downhill.

RODRICK  
Rodrick raised an eyebrow as they both stepped in the room. He, with his one free hand, made sure to softly close the door behind them. "She did have an interview. Maybe she's still there?" A thrilling jolt overcame him as he prayed, yes; prayed, that she would get the job. As cool as he was with her staying here, he didn't really want her to always hang around. Not with Mulder, not them all by themselves at least. 

Suddenly he felt bad, he shouldn't feel jealous or distressed, Mulder was a pretty good person. And he would surely never cheat on him. Rodrick sighed and tried to think of other things, which came easily when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek for a moment. Without even trying his lips twitched into a soft smile as he glanced at his lover's smirk. "Yeah I suppose I do. I smell horrible. Like a dead dead cow. Im surprised you keep kissing my smelly butt!" The drummer chuckled, giving Mulder's hand a soft squeeze before letting it go. He watched with somewhat tired eyes as the FBI agent fell onto the couch. 

"You know, you could join me in the shower~" Rodrick offered teasingly, his face flushing softly. He doubted Mulder even wanted to, plus if Diana came home and they both got out of the shower she would probably put stuff together. "But I can see you might be to tired for that! If you change your mind, im obviously in the shower babe." With those words, he swirled around on his feet and walked towards the bathroom with a hum.

MULDER  
Mulder scowled. "No you don't. You smell fiiiiine. I'm probably the one that smells like a dead cow. And you kiss me." The FBI Agent smirked lightly again and rested his head back on the pillow. Hearing Rodrick's sort of flirt, Mulder chuckled. "That bathroom's small as hell. I don't think the two of us would even fit in the shower." That was true, but he was also trying to make an excuse... just in case. He didn't really want to show his body yet. Not the bad shit, because explaining those scars would be awful. Better to delay that talk. And what if Diana came? That would be... even more awkward. Mulder wanted to talk to her face-to-face about he and Rodrick. Diana becoming suspicious and assuming things was never good. He knew. Especially when they'd been together.

Looking up, Mulder smiled. "Have fun in the showerrrr~" he called after his lover, actually feeling kind of tired after Rodrick's words. He watched the black-haired male walk into the bathroom and just felt... very happy to have his lover here. In his life, in general. Lost in thought, Mulder didn't even hear the door click open.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder have a moment.

RODRICK  
"Uh, thanks? But seriously babe, im the one who smells like dead cow. You probably just caught it!" Rodrick smirked, "And yeah, but I kiss you because..." Yeah okay, so he couldn't think of a good comeback. Though he paused and looked behind him to watch Mulder relax a bit more, and he felt his heart swell. "Probably. I can barley fit in the shower myself. But hey, i would rather take a bath with someone anyday. Baths are more fun!" He could recall all the baths him and Greg would take as kids. Ah, he felt himself wince. Seeing his family today and having Diana around wasn't good for him. Oh boy did he know. But its whatever, his health was whatever. 

Finally he moved off to the shower, hearing his lover call after him as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh I will! Enjoy your nap or whatever. Ill be out shortly." Pausing at the door, he blinked, he didnt have clean clothes...Whatever. He could put back on his dirty ones. "Love ya!" With those words he swung in and begin the shower. Turning it on and watching it pour as he undressed quickly. Showers, the best thing, other then baths. Rodrick was soon naked as he stared at his wound and his old scar from getting hit by a car. Memories. 

Hoping in he almost gasped at how hot it was, "Holy shit!" Backing up he turned it down colder, waiting until it was semi warm before relaxing and heading under it. His hair got wet easily and flopped down over his eyes, and he huffed with slight annoyance before scrubbing at his body and hair. Somehow he would get clean.

MULDER  
Mulder was about to reply but Rodrick was swifter, entering the bathroom before he could do so. The FBI Agent smiled and leaned his head black again, closing his eyes and going back into that deep thought. He felt like he was even on the verge of sleep.... until a familiar voice jerked him out of darkness. "Mulder?" His green eyes snapped open to meet Diana's frame in the dark apartment. She set her things down and walked toward him, looking around as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Where's Rodrick?" she inquired.

"In the shower," Mulder said, shuffling nervously. He really didn't want to tell her this... but he had to. Everything would end badly if he didn't, feelings would get hurt... all that good stuff. Clearing his throat, the brown-haired man sat up and sighed heavily, his eyes shifting to the floor. "Diana? I need to tell you something."

She looked curious and nodded, coming to sit beside Mulder. She didn't touch him, thank god, so he was a bit calmer. Taking in a shaky breath, his heart pumped heavily against his ribcage, his fingers curling into the couch. "Fox?"

"I asked you not to call me that," Mulder snapped before resting his head in his hands. "Ugh. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know how to tell you this Diana. Just listen to me, okay." She looked a little concerned but just nodded. "Look, if you've come back to.... to get together with me again... it's not gonna happen." Mulder couldn't even bear to see her expression. "I-I... dammit... look, Rodrick isn't just a friend, o-okay? We-We're... we're..." He screwed his eyes shut. "We're dating."

Mulder felt like he was about to explode. He didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to. Diana touched his shoulder but he didn't flinch away. "Fox, look at me." He didn't. "Mulder, look at me." Her voice was harsher this time. He finally turned to the woman, biting his lip as anxiety filled him up inside. She stared at him in disappointment, making Mulder want to shrivel up and die. "Mulder. That's not right." He cringed away from her. "You don't like... males. Guys. That's wrong, Mulder. But..." she paused for a while, creating an awkward tension and silence between the two, except for the shower running in the bathroom. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I know what's going on." The FBI Agent looked at her. "What... do you mean?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't love you, Mulder. He's faking it. You just think it's love. He's /manipulating/ you." Mulder suddenly stood up, taking a step back. "No. No, Rodrick wouldn't do that." Diana's disappointed expression turned into one of sympathy. "You know he's working for the Smoking Man. He must be. Why would anyone ever love you?"

The words hit him hard. Could he truly not be loved? No, no, he knew it was real! They'd kissed. It... it was real. He wasn't working for the Smoking Man. He didn't even know the Smoking Man! "N-No! I don't believe you!" Lie. Or was it a lie? Fuck Mulder didn't know this was all so confusing. "If you came here to fuck with me, or try anything with me, just leave! Okay? I-I don't believe you! It's real."

Diana shook her head. "Come on, Mulder. You know it isn't."

"No! I know it IS." The FBI Agent felt anger and hurt and betrayal wash over him like a strong wave. "J-Just, just stop Diana. Fuck off." He narrowed his green eyes at her and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut. FUCK HER!

RODRICK  
Rodrick heard nothing, to busy getting himself cleaned off and watching the dirt and blood spill off of him and into the drain. Yuck, was this filth all him? That was fucking disgusting, he chuckled as he wiped his dripping hair from his face to clear off.  
Sooner or later he did however hear a door slam which caused him to fucking jump. "What the hell..?" A dark thought consumed him, he couldn't help it but all he could picture was Diana home and kissing Mulder...

Trying to seem like he wasn't being nosy, he slowly got out and dried off with some random towel his lover probably used eight times before he did and sighed. Oh, oh shit...He actually did have a clean...well...not so dirty pair of clothes in on Mulder's couch. Some shirt actually. How it got there who knows? So the drummer shoved on his boxers and skinny jeans, wiping his hair as he leaped out of the bathroom. Stumbling into the Livingroom where he paused from drying his hair to stare at Diana. "Oh, hey.."

Mulder wasn't in sight but...The door to his room was closed. His heartache paused briefly as his eyes held worry, was the agent okay? "I hope...Uh..That interview went okay?" Finally he forced the words out, glancing at his bare chest with a raised eyebrow. It was still wet, but he would put a shirt on shortly. Fuck, he couldn't even care for Diana's response as he quietly asked, "Is my...Or..Is Mulder doing so good? I heard a door slam..." Narrowing his eyes he fought for a good manipulating scheme. Oh, the old 'i know what you said trick!' Rodrick frowned, faking it as he said, "I also heard some words..."

MULDER  
His heart hurt. Fuck why couldn't he just be happy? Guilt and sadness and all those shitty feelings overwhelmed him to where he sighed and didn't even care about taking his shoes off or changing or anything. Right now he just hated Diana. Not Rodrick. No, Rodrick... his lover... didn't do anything. Diana was manipulating him. Right? She had to be! Rodrick didn't even know the Smoking Man or Krycek. Unless he'd been faking it. FUCK. Mulder heard the shower turn off and realized he'd slammed the door. Shit. Now he had to talk to someone else. Dammit he really wanted to go on a run and get the fuck out of this apartment for some fresh air to think... maybe he would.

Looking as innocent and proper as possible, Diana raised a brow at Rodrick's words. "Yeah, it went fine. Thank you for asking." Luckily she'd gotten the job. And she was good at it. Hearing his question, the brown-haired female shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to talk to him but he already seemed upset." That was a lie, but Diana was pretty good at hiding the truth. Her words were smooth and her tone was normal. As if nothing had happened. Then hearing Rodrick's last words she widened her eyes. "I'm not sure what you heard except Mulder getting mad at me for calling him Fox." She still didn't understand why he hated his name so much.

RODRICK  
If anything Rodrick had to be quiet and listen. Maybe Diana didn't do something, who knew? However he couldn't just let this all roll over..Act like the nice goofy guy all the time. Diana needed to understand her place, though he couldn't go all 'overprotective boyfriend' yet. She didn't know they were dating...  
That stung his heart. He understood why Mulder wouldn't tell her but it just made him feel wrong. Rodrick's been the hidden lover before, he knows those drills, and most of the time the reason he was that was because his lover had been to embarrassed to say that the drummer was their boyfriend. And thinking that was the real reason his lover wasn't telling Diana fucking made him upset. 

Surely that wasn't the reason. After all, if the agent didnt love him...he wouldn't have confessed right? Realizing he still had to talk to Diana he coughed, clearing his throat and stood straight. Not really caring that his entire, naked chest was puffed out he spoke again. "Well, maybe you should stop calling him Fox? If he gets /that/ angry over something that small...it tells you to quit, no?" The Heffley required softly, brown eyes narrowed. He hoped his words let her know that he didn't believe her. If he had to keep Diana from hurting /his/ lover, Rodrick Heffley knew he had to smoulder and intimidate.  
Never taking his eyes off of her he grabbed his shirt and walked towards Mulder's- their bedroom door. "Well im gonna comfort him, I dont know if he wants to come back out so...Make yourself as comfortable as you can!" With those words he opened the door and went in the bedroom, softly closing it behind him. 

"Babe?" The black-haired male asked, raising an eyebrow at seeing his lover on the bed. He couldnt help but chuckle at seeing the adorable idiot hadnt taken his shoes off. Rodrick smirked playfully and completely forgot his shirt wasn't on as he walked over and slipped off his lover's shoes for him. "Mind if I join you~?"

Without waiting for an answer, the shirtless, skinny male hopped in and laid beside Mulder with a thump. Rodrick's smirk turned into a soft smile as he turned to stare at the brown-haired agent. More specifically..His brown haired agent. "You okay? You dont have to tell me why you are upset." Yeah, Mulder didn't have to. The lover and best friend part was kinda showing, as he stared at his lover with questioning eyes. He felt comfortable on the bed, and beside Mulder, using his bundled up shirt as a mini pillow. Though he kinda shivered because..well..He was shirtless.

MULDER  
Mulder hardly heard Rodrick come in, thinking as he stared at the ceiling and really, really, REALLY wanting to get out of the apartment because staring at the same old cracked white ceiling every day was getting old. Very old, and it made him think too much, which he hated doing. The FBI Agent was immediately soothed, however, by Rodrick's voice. But that tenseness came back when he remembered Diana's words. How he was against him. But... the words that hurt the most had been "Why would anyone ever love you?" Mulder hadn't expected those words to come out of anyone's mouth, especially Diana's. Even Scully's shit brother hadn't talked to him that way. Maybe told him he was a pathetic piece of shit (true story) but not tell him no one could love him. And it crumpled up his heart and broke it into pieces because fuck that hit hard and close to home. Maybe he was just too fucked up. By his fucking horrible, abusive parents that he hated but loved. Damn he was pathetic.

Mulder heard the flirty comment and sighed, feeling the bed creak as Rodrick jumped beside him. He didn't even notice his lover was shirtless because the FBI Agent was still staring at the ceiling. Still thinking of those words but trying to distract himself because he didn't want to act all selfish and shitty in front of Rodrick. Even if the black-haired male was his boyfriend. Then Mulder heard the question and shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little mad I guess." More hurt than mad, but yeah he was still angry at her. Why did she have to fuck everything up? Remembering her words he just thought of... of... of how wrong this might be. It made his insides crawl. Was this bad? Was Mulder making a mistake? Disgust filled him and the FBI Agent just REALLY, REALLY didn't want to be here right now. "Sorry about that. You didn't have to come in here. I just get pissed for stupid reasons. I'll calm down."

RODRICK  
"Pfft. Dont say sorry! You can get mad over stupid reasons." Rodrick exclaimed, but tried to keep his voice as soft and as comforting as he could. In all honesty he never found his voice to...sound nice? It was one thing he hated about himself. So he was really trying to be soothing. "I know you'll calm down, I just wanted to see you myself. I mean, you are my boyfriend after all. Your happiness is kinda my main priority!" A smile graced his face as his eyes became lidded. He couldn't help how light headed he felt, how his heart seemed to flutter, when he remembered that the amazing Fox Mulder was all his. All his and Rodrick wanted to take what he could. 

Shifting a bit in the bed, he bit his lip and gazed up at the ceiling too for a while. "I love you, okay? And if you ever want to take your anger out on-" Him, no, that was wrong. Mulder wasn't Frank. It wasn't normal to take out your anger on another human being. Weather is be in bed or fighting. "By walking.. Dont let me stop you?" The drummer felt drained, the aftermath of the shower taking him softly. "Ya know what? Ill go on a walk with you. No matter what time." Mulder meant the world to him, he was actually..the only thing that kept his world even and spinning. After fights, his family coming back, to Diana Mulder was always there and Rodrick promised to cherish him for it. 

His lover...Maybe needed a more comforting approach? A more physical one. So the Heffley sighed lovingly and scooted closer, until he was right against Mulder as he lazily wrapped his arms around the agent. Nuzzling into his neck, and kinda forgetting how he was still shirtless and in his boxers. "You heading to bed?"

MULDER  
Mulder shrugged. "Yeah I... I guess." He frowned. "But I don't like to." No, he hated getting mad. All he did was punch walls, hurt himself, and be a dumbass. Maybe try to kill himself every once in a while. No, that was a terrible thought. God Mulder really fucking hated being selfish but he couldn't help it. Was it bad he wanted to die a little bit? Even if Rodrick was here? Yes, it was, it was fucking horrible and it made the FBI Agent want to die even more because he was so pathetic he couldn't even not be suicidal with a lover. Guess he'd never get over his past or what would lie in the future. Even the present. He was just a broken record, bound to repeat and make the same mistakes. Mulder always did. Maybe he'd gone after the one thing he actually wanted to do–be in the FBI–but that was about it. He'd never confessed to Scully. Or kissed her. That was a fail and now look, she was... she was gone. Fuck no he had to stop thinking of Scully. It was done, over, he was with Rodrick. Not being with Scully meant he could now be with the Heffley... who Mulder loved even more than Scully. But he was afraid he was going to fail his lover. Then again he inevitably would so maybe he should just cut off before any real damage was done. No, all the damage would already have been done... god Mulder was so confused and just not having any of this shit. Hearing Rodrick's words, the FBI Agent smiled a little. That was new, hearing that from someone. "Well, thanks. Same for you, love." It really was.

Mulder finally turned to face Rodrick, now finally realizing his lover was shirtless and even blushing a little. Hopefully the black-haired male didn't notice. Though Mulder got a little worried when Rodrick cut himself off when talking about taking his anger out on something, or someone. Did he mean himself? Maybe he was just used to Frank... The brown-haired male shook his head. He'd never be like that fucking asshole Frank. /Never/. Though he smiled again at Rodrick's words. "It's okay. Being here with you is all I need." 

Mulder noticed Rodrick scooting closer and laying his arm across the FBI Agent's chest. At this point he didn't exactly care if Diana saw them like this. He'd already told her. Rodrick probably didn't know that. Oh well, he didn't want to talk about it... or Diana. After the drummer's question, Mulder nodded. "Mmm. I think so." The world was growing into a sort of haze and the darkness was sinking in. The brown-haired male let himself become comfortable. "I love you Rodrick." And he meant it, no matter what Diana said.

RODRICK  
Rodrick went quiet, snuggling into his lover as he listened as well as he could. He was a hit tired and distracted, but thats okay. Mulder mattered more anyways. "Nobody likes getting mad...I hate getting overly upset. Actually, I hate crying. Makes me feel like a loser." His sudden confession wasn't connected to the topic, but he wanted to he honest. "Plus, im kind of an ugly crier. You saw it after I got stabbed." Being honest was nice, and Mulder certainly needed someone to be honest to him. Memories of their fight flooded back and fuck, did he flinch. He remembered the FBI agent screaming about how he couldn't trust no one...Yeah..that fight was something that hurt him a lot.  
Somehow the brown-haired male must've known he was having dark thoughts, because he said something that made Rodrick smirk. "Thanks babe." The skinny male leaned up to peck Mulder's lips, not really giving himself enough time to enjoy them, he was to tired. 

The drummer was mildly surprised Mulder turned to face him, raising his eyebrows a little as he waited eagerly for Mulder to react to him being shirtless. Somehow he saw the blush and a giggle escaped him. "Ahaha! I see you've noticed im shirtless!" Moving back a little he revealed more of his bare chest to the other male. Pointing at his only scar, "See this? Its from a wreck. I know its random, but I love scars. They're really cool! Its kinda..like they tell a story ya know?" Rambling he scooted back over, his chest again covered by Mulder's body. He then focused back on the conversation, eyes narrowing as he hummed. Feeling his own cheeks light up, "Oh wow, im glad you like me that much!"

The drummer noticed the agent shift to become more comfortable, making Rodrick close his eyes and smile softly. He also adjusted a bit more, intangling his legs into Mulder's as he rested his head in his lover's neck. His hair was still a bit damp, but he hoped his lover didnt care. Hearing the 'i love you' made his heart swell and, holy fuck, he probably would never get tired of hearing those words. It felt almost blissful to be able to look back at how far they've come. Rodrick had never expected this to happen. He loved it. Loved Mulder. For once in a fucking relationship he was shoving himself all out there for the brown-haired male to have and enjoy. "Ha, I love you too Mulder. Really, you dont know-" A yawn, crap, he was tired. "How happy you make me. Seriously, out of everyone you could be with im so happy you chose me." The Heffley would always thank Mulder for chosing him over Scully and whoever else lusted or loved him.

MULDER  
Mulder snorted. "Oh come on. You aren't an ugly crier. You got stabbed, I really didn't expect you to NOT cry. That fucking hurts." Long ago Mulder would've cried over getting stabbed, just like Rodrick, but... being beaten by his dad and working in the FBI for every year out of college has toughened him up. But he couldn't blame his lover, not at all. Mulder still was grateful he'd been there to help Rodrick... who knows what would've happened if Frank had just left him there and no one had come to his aid. Pushing that dark thought away, Mulder felt that tiredness coming back and overlapping his thoughts a little, so he wasn't thinking of Diana as much... or what she said. He was surprised, as always, when Rodrick kissed him on the lips and didn't have time to kiss back. Bummer. But he was too tired to even really move. So hopefully his lover didn't mind.

Looking back at Rodrick, he smirked and nodded. "Mhm. I just did." His eyes flicked to where Rodrick was pointing, at the scar on his chest. "A car wreck? When did that happen?" He was curious and wanted to know more about the drummer's childhood in general. He'd heard a bit but not much. Hearing the scars being cool part, Mulder couldn't help but frown and silently disagree. He hated scars. They were horrible, ugly, and always brought back the worst memories. Some were from work, such as stab wounds and gun shot wounds and such, but... most were from his father. Like when he "fell down the stairs" and broke his ribs. Mulder didn't even remember what it was like being in the hospital since it had been so long ago. And... well, the FBI Agent would also show Rodrick his scars but there were too many all over his body. Too many stories and explanations to give and childhood and that shit. So he'd just hide himself for now and hope that Rodrick wouldn't ever really notice Mulder not wanting to show his body.

Almost missing what Rodrick said because he was too deep in thought, Mulder realized his lover was very close to him now, their legs entangled. He... he liked that. A lot. It made his heart pump faster and redness went to his cheeks but Mulder tried to ignore that. "Of course, Rodrick. I chose you for a reason... you're just too amazing...." The FBI Agent began to drift off, the sleepiness overwhelming him and being this close to Rodrick....


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is really fucked up. Rodrick is back in an abusive relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A lot of the following story was lost. Basically, in summary, Diana arrived and Mulder chose her over Rodrick from manipulation. Mulder and Rodrick physically fought and haven't seen each other in a while. Diana also left without a word. This is the events after.
> 
> Greg came over to Mulder's apartment to get some old stuff for Rodrick. He quickly found out Mulder has developed some bad habits such as drinking, insomnia, eating disorder, etc. So Rodrick comes over to get him into shape and is now leaving, Frank, his old boyfriend, here now as Rodrick's friend. The rest is here and in the next parts... and it gets a LOT angstier]

MULDER  
Mulder had been a thousand percent sure that Rodrick was going to leave. He hardly noticed the black-hailed male look back, looking away and not wanting to watch his former lover leave. It hurt too much, to be honest. But... fuck was he surprised when Rodrick walked back over and began to say comforting words the FBI Agent hadn't exactly expected to hear. Not at all. "I-It's fine," Mulder finally spluttered out. "I... I understand. Sorry about saying what I said too." He felt bad about just saying that. As always. "But... I hope you do." He paused. "Yeah. I like having you over. It's nice to hang out with another person." The FBI Agent unknowingly blushed when Rodrick placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders. "Okay, Roddy Boy. Sounds good. Feel better." And holy fuck that kiss was /DEFINITELY/ something he hadn't been expecting, his cheeks grew very red and he almost pulled away but forced himself not to. Wow that made butterflies flutter in his stomach and he got that weird but amazing feeling again and—

What the fuck the door opened. Mulder almost leapt forward to grab his gun–oh, he didn't have a gun. So he was about to shove Rodrick off because if it was Krycek or anyone of the sorts he'd fucking murder them for even /trying/ to come in. However, to Mulder's surprise, it was.... Frank. /Frank/, the asshole that stabbed Rodrick and ruined everything. What the FBI Agent wouldn't do to be able to punch him in the face and maybe even beat him to death. Okay, morbid fucking thought, maybe he needed to drink more to not be so angry and just become numb again for a while. "O-Oh. Frank?" Mulder tried to hide the bitterness, which he assumed he did well, trying to make it appear as if he didn't really care. "I didn't know you were coming."

RODRICK  
"You're not wrong for what you said though, that's the difference." Rodrick muttered, leaning in so only Mulder could hear the words and not Frank. After all, it was none of his friend's business about what him and the agent were talking about. "And i'll try and come back tomorrow than, but ya know, work, Frank, and Greggy take up all my time now." He didn't really catch his former lover's blush because he was more focused on the nickname 'Roddy boy'. Oh, after Mulder broke up with him...Well...after they broke up with eachother Rodrick hated anyone shortening his name because it sounded to close to Roddy boy. However, once his agent said it, he couldn't brew up the past anger anymore. So the short-haired male chuckled, a real one, and once again made sure only Mulder could hear him. "Ah, only you could call me that and not get kicked, /babe/!" 

To add more kick to the nickname, he nudged Mulder like he always did when he wanted the brown-haired male to pay attention to something. He was almost smirking actually, because fuck, it was like they were friends again. And it was so nice, in fact the Heffley tried not to get emotional from flashbacks of their friendship. Maybe they could make this work? The old Rodrick, the more truer version of his now hard shell, did miss his partner in crime after all. Snapping away from his thoughts, he almost was amused when Mulder looked scared. But he didn't hear the bitterness in the other's tone, instead he turned to look at Frank and stepped away from his beloved ex. 

"Frank. I didn't tell you I was ready did I?" He swallowed down whatever was trying to crawl out of him and his brown eyes went cold and he suddenly didn't care anymore. It was a trick he picked up long ago from an old friend, he just wished the trick hadn't become him. The male at the door was obviously uncomfortable, shifting on his feet as he coughed. "No? But we do have work to do, and the food I grabbed is already cold...So uh, yeah..."

Therapy did wonders, but it didn't turn bad people into good people. But...He felt himself relax again, trying his hardest with Mulder in the room to not touch the bruise on his arm. It was show able, since his sleeves were rolled up, but if his former lover hadn't noticed it he would love to keep it that way.  
"Uh huh. Lovely. Well, you remember Mulder don't you?"

Frank hesitated, but nodded. "Y-yeah of course Heffley! How could I forget? Guy with the gun right? He uh...stopped me. Before. Yeah." His eyes looked at Mulder and winced at how he looked. "In my defense, he had...looked healthier."

"In /my/ defense, I bet I looked healthier before you stabbed me in my /fucking/ leg!" Anger swirled in his chest, because he was pissed that Frank said that about Mulder to his fucking face. "Not his fault someone else was a jackass!"

The longer haired male flinched and looked angry himself for a moment, taking a dangerous step forward to Rodrick. Which undoubtedly caused the former drummer to move back a bit, but Frank stopped. "Whatever okay? Can we just leave now?"

MULDER  
Not wrong, eh? That seemed like a long shot. Everything Mulder did now was wrong. Drinking, smoking, violent actions and thoughts, trying to kill himself... yeah again, the FBI Agent wished he would've succeeded. Not like anyone would've given a shit, not even Scully would've thought about Mulder. Nor Rodrick. And not anyone else because he was completely alone, just like he'd been as a child. And to be honest? Mulder felt like a child again. He had been for a while. Alone, scared, angry, and broken. He had a flashback to his childhood for a moment. His dad. Him trying to hang himself. Then more of his dad. Some of his mom crying. Getting kicked in the ribs by the guys at school and not even attempting to defend himself. Hah. Pathetic piece of shit he was. At least Rodrick didn't know that. All the respect the black-haired male had now or had in the past would be gone. And honestly, Mulder didn't want that. Plus talking about his history was shit anyway and he refused to do it. Sob stories weren't his thing, or at least sharing them weren't. Unless he was hammered and couldn't even walk or something. But that hadn't happened... not that he had remembered. Mulder was so lost in his thoughts he hardly heard what Rodrick said but oh, did he catch it. And oh was that a good feeling. The FBI Agent smirked. "I guess you're back to the good old nickname, eh?" Mulder definitely hadn't heard the word /babe/ used in a long time. Especially from Rodrick.

Oh yeah. Then Mulder remembered Frank was here. His features hardened and he watched with sharp eyes as the two bantered a little back and force. And holy shit Mulder thought he might fucking kill the guy after he defended himself for fucking /stabbing/ Rodrick. STABBING. What a piece of trailer park trash. Mulder forced himself not to reach forward and throw Frank through the wall, so he stayed rooted to the couch and his feet to the floor and narrowed his eyes. "Before you stabbed Rodrick?" Mulder's voice was cold. "Yeah. Exactly. Wouldn't really defend yourself for that in front of an FBI Agent. Working for the government can be shit, but it helps. Especially when people hurt my friends." He strained on the word /friends/. Rodrick was so much more than just a friend to him. But Mulder surely couldn't ever admit that in front of anyone, especially not Frank right now. He was a little too mad. But, he took a deep breath and shrugged and didn't say anything else. Mulder was tired of making everyone uncomfortable and ruining every social interaction he approached. "Uh..." He stood up awkwardly, hunching his shoulders a bit. "Thanks for coming, Rodrick. I really appreciate it." Mulder gave the black-haired male a sort of fake smile and nodded. He then looked at the other fucktard. "Frank." He just nodded and didn't say anything else.

RODRICK  
Rodrick went quiet after that conversation, letting Mulder speak and he couldnt help but chuckle under his breath at being defended himself. The black-haired male couldn't help but purposely brush past Mulder, bumping him with a charming grin. "Haha, well than I guess ill come back sometime." He looked at Frank and couldn't help but feel pleasure at his embarrassed face. The long haired male just grumbled, nodding at Mulder. "Fox. Uh, see you later." 

Before the Heffley could even say a full goodbye, an arm grasped his wrist and sadly he was viciously tugged out of Mulder's apartment. Frank shoved the door closed behind him and shoved the black-haired male a bit to the wall. "What was /that/ Rodrick?" He wasn't expecting it, so he stumbled a bit.  
"You said you were visiting a friend. That was your fucking ex!" 

"Really Frank? You might wanna be more quieter. You wouldn't want me to scream for Mulder would you?" Rodrick sneered, getting up on his legs again and trying to move past Frank, not touching him. "And what about therapy? Aren't you trying to be better for me?"

The male went quiet after that. And they headed out, Rodrick idly touching his bruise that he was glad; and even then he somewhat selfishly wished that Mulder had saw it. But he could care less, at least, that's what he told himself as he hoped in his van and pulled off, Frank in the car behind him. He sighed, eyes watering a bit as he thought of Mulder, he didn't know why, but he hated leaving him alone. It felt weird, and suddenly being alone in his van felt weird.  
'Shove it off' Rodrick sneered, 'You're fine.' He wished he was. Oh dear did he wished he was actually fine. So while he drove home, Rodrick Heffley sighed and tapped the wheel idly. Something akin to what he used to do with his drums that he never did any more.

MULDER  
Mulder seriously had lost it. But Frank slammed the door shut and Mulder didn't even have time to do anything about the fucking asshole shoving Rodrick. Hah. If that douchebag came back over, the FBI Agent was sure he wouldn't hold back as much as he had even on Colin. Which wasn't exactly good for his former lover's boyfriend. He hoped that asshole was fucking scared, and if he wouldn't, he could eat ass and he /would/ fucking be scared if he came near Mulder again. And then that pent up anger started rising up in his chest again but Mulder really, really tried to control it this time... unlike the others, where he'd had to cover the holes in the apartment walls so he wouldn't have to pay any more fees than he already was. Mulder was sort of broke as fuck now so. If he became homeless, he supposed he became homeless. The brown-hailed mare wasn't too upset about it. He could survive, he always had been able to. Sighing again, Mulder already missed the presence of Rodrick. The arguing had ceased outside and he heard a car engine so he knew they were gone. /Rodrick/ was gone. Mulder didn't give a fuck about Frank. But yeah, good ole loneliness. Fucking great. So he staggered to his feet, walked over, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a flask and sat back down on the couch. He turned on the tv and idly watched whatever was happening, he was surprised if wasn't porn to be honest, placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

And then there was a knock. And for a moment Mulder thought Rodrick had returned, but pushed that thought away. Diana? Hopefully not. That was a scary fucking thought. Frank? No, if so Mulder was going to strangle him. So... who, then? Scully? That thought hurt his heart. Was his partner actually coming to check on him for once? They might not be as good as friends anymore, but it meant a lot that she was coming by. And shit he actually felt happy again because this was a good day. People really cared for him. So, putting out his cigarette and dropping his beer, he walked to the door with a smile and opened it. "Hey, Sc..." Oh. Fuck. No. No. No. NO. It was him. Fucking /him/. The man that had ruined Mulder's life by even allowing him to be born. By killing his parents. By ruining his career. Fucking hell Mulder was angrier now than ever. "Well. It's unfortunate to see an old man like you hasn't gotten cancer yet." Mulder scowled and watched The Smoking Man stroll in. Apparently he thought he had something important to say to the FBI Agent, which was unlikely. All he wanted to do was ruin the brown-haired male's life. Why the fuck should he even listen?

The Smoking Man didn't respond for a while, his eyes flickering to the cigarettes and beer. The old douchebag turned to Mulder and cocked a brow. "I'd say you're being quite hypocritical right now, Fox. After all, it doesn't seem like you're doing much better than me." The man paused and looked Mulder over. "Especially by your looks."

"Not like you give a shit," the FBI Agent hissed. "So, what do you want, old man? Money? Don't have it. Samantha? God knows where she is. My parents? Oh." He let out a bitter laugh. "Right. They're dead. Because of you." His gaze hardened. "So what is it? Have you finally come to end my life? Sure hope so. Not like I'm worth anything anyway, especially to you."

The Smoking Man walked right past him and looked at Mulder's fish tank. "Close. But it is about Samantha." The FBI Agent's blood went cold and all the color drained from his face. Samantha. /Samantha/. He hadn't even had too many vivid recent thoughts about her. Not about what the Smoking Man has said. That she was alive, on a military base.

"And?" Mulder finally snapped, not wanting to hear this right now.

"You haven't done anything yet. I guessed you would've already infiltrated the military base."

"I can't trust you." Mulder shook his head. "What if it's just another stupid trap?"

"Here." The Smoking Man took out a piece of cloth and gave it to the brown-haired male. Mulder narrowed his eyes and snatched it out of the old guy's hands, staring at it. And wow. Fuck it was Samantha's. And those memories of her abduction came rushing back and... that's what she was wearing. The exact same design. He snapped his head up and his eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" No response. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"Go to the military base yourself and find out." The Smoking Man turned his back on him. "Or rot in this hellhole. You'll only find the truth one way, Mulder. Make the right decision."

The Smoking Man opened the door and left Mulder in another state of heartbreak, anger, and grief.

RODRICK  
Fairytales were always something Rodrick knew about, everyone did. He would even be forced to read those stories to his little brother Greg, the stories that would be hurtful to read, but they always end up with a happy ending. Oh yes, Rodrick knew about fairytales.  
But he didn't live in one. No. The Heffley never did. Especially now that he was sitting on the kitchen floor with a cup of coffee in his hand. The left side of his face is swollen, not to much...or at least it didn't look swollen. Not anymore because he put water on it and did everything he could to make it look less swollen. 

Him and Frank fought. Of course. Nothing knew. And in the end he just went home with Frank, he was so tired and after seeing Mulder his whole night went by hazily. So as he glanced at his watch, he realized that for the past few hours he had been sitting here, it was already twelve. So the former drummer got up with a grunt, struggling to move to the door after placing his mug down. Somehow Frank didn't hear him sneak out, and soon he was in his car as always. Driving down to Mulder's apartment. If the agent was even there. Who knew? But he had a promised he intended to keep. 

He pulled up, shoving his foot down on the breaks as he knocked over two trashcans as he clumsily slid out and made his way to the door with long strides. His face ached but if Mulder asked, he would say he fell, or hurt himself on purpose. Maybe another one night stand gone wrong? Haha. What a good joke.  
"Mulder? Hey?" He knocked, hissing a bit because he was still so tired. His knuckles naturally were to weak to knock as hard as he did. Suddenly he couldn't wait anymore and he twisted the knob and just waltzed right on in. His clothes from yesterday still on and bruises on his face..nothing knew..

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't slept much that night. The thoughts of Samantha kept him awake and honestly, he didn't want to have nightmares again. Oh, no, not at all. They would hurt too badly, and Mulder was afraid he'd probably try to kill himself again if he let himself get to that point. So, he made himself stay up. And he drank. And he drank. He hardly even smoked, he felt so disgusting to be like his horrible biological father, so he just... stayed awake. Maybe drifted off a few times but no dreams. Or nightmares. That was good. He'd tried to make coffee until he realized he was out of shit to make it with so he gave up and fell back on the couch. Mulder was a bit hungry but that was the least of his worries. He still was carrying that cloth. The cloth from Samantha's shirt. And fuck did those memories hurt since they were now so strong after he hadn't really thought of them for such a long time. Mulder wasn't even thinking about Rodrick... until a knock on the door jerked him out of his thoughts and made him jump a little.

The FBI Agent put the cloth on the table and hesitantly walked over. He slowly opened the door and realized... oh. It was actually Rodrick this time. But he looked bad. So Mulder quickly opened the door and stared his former lover down, immediately seeing the bruise on the side of his face. That made his blood boil. Again. "Frank?" Mulder scowled but tried to change the subject quickly. "Come in. Probably smells like alcohol because apparently I had to drink all night but whatever. If I fall it's because I'm drunk as fuck." He was actually being truthful for once, that was for sure. Mulder just wished he couldn't feel. The FBI Agent wasn't drunk enough, clearly. "S-Sit down. And I can fix up your bruise if you need. Still have that first aid kit." He staggered to the couch and sunk into it, forgetting about Samantha for a moment.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was glad to be let in, and quickly went inside, "No Mulder I fell down some stairs. Got hit by someone else. Or something. You know me, always getting into trouble. Even though i dont even play drums anymore im still being beaten. And sometimes, feeling like im being watched..." His voice trailed off as he glanced around the apartment. Eyes taking in everything and he almost felt sad for Mulder. Than again he was here to help. "Its silly though. Who would watch me? Im not a very active person." He frowned when the agent sat on the couch, but shrugged and moved to the fridge. 

"Its fine. I dont care," He paused, "Well I d-do. But not today. In fact, step one of you getting better is be convincing you to get rid of all this beer." The former drummer slammed it open and gazed in, not being judgemental as he grabbed whatever he could in his arms and closed the fridge with his foot. "Of course, I don't want your money to go to waste. So ill be chugging them." Taking all that beer he sat on the couch too and placed every bottle in front of him, leaving one in his hands that he popped open. "I usually hate beer, whiskey is better, but im doing it for you."

Even though it wasn't even that romantic, his heart jumped when Mulder offered to fix his face. And he smiled softly as he took a sip. "No im fine. In fact, you cleaned my stab wound a while back remember? Before we dated? That was so nice of you to do. So I wont let you fix my face!" Smirking he leaned back. "And no offense, but if you got to close to my face, I would probably kiss you. Just a warning..." Rodrick Heffley took a gulp this time, it was harder to down it because it had been a while since he drunk beer. But at least he still somewhat had it.

MULDER  
Mulder snorted. "You really expect me to believe that? I'm not /that/ dumb. I saw how Frank talked to you. And how he shoved you before he slammed my door shut. Would've thrown him through a wall if I could but." He shrugged and chugged more beer. "Whatever. He's an asshole. He'll get whatever's coming to him." Was Mulder seriously that shitty? Ranting about Rodrick's boyfriend to Rodrick's face? No... no... he needed to be numb. Those thoughts needed to go. "Trust me Roddy boy, after a while hiding what he's doing to you is just gonna turn to shit. Or karma will come, just like it did to my fucking dad. He deserved it. If that makes you feel any better." Mulder shrugged. "You can tell me though. I understand." The FBI Agent understood more than he could ever explain. NO fuck no feeling no nothing no Samantha no thoughts of any shitty stuff he just... needed to breathe and calm down. Maybe he could talk about some happy memories for a change. Which he never did, because Mulder hardly had any. If he did they were all with Samantha. Or Scully. Or Rodrick...

Listening to the paranoia stuff, Mulder nodded. "Probably the old douchebag and his sidekick the raging, backstabbing asshole." The brown-haired male waved his hand around around. "Yeah you might think you don't have an active life. But they'll watch you just to fuck you over." Mulder pointed toward Rodrick. "Another reason you should stay away from me, but since it seems to be impossible guess we're just stuck together. He continued to listen and take in the words and watched Rodrick through narrowed eyes. "You're not doing a great job convincing me. But please, join me." Mulder smirked. "I'd be honored." The FBI Agent closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Well, thanks. I'm flattered. But if you don't want to drink it's fine, beer isn't exactly the best, neither is the cheap shit I have, but it's the only kind I could afford so. Drink up or put it back in the fridge, I suppose." Mulder was aware he was being a little more open at the moment because of his drunkness but hoped it wasn't obvious. It wasn't... right?? Then clearing his throat, Mulder nodded. "Okay, is you say so. But I'm fine doing it again." He almost blushed but forced himself not to. "And hey, that wouldn't be so bad." Mulder smiled a little more and watched the black-haired male drink the beer then looked away, staring at the blank TV.

RODRICK  
"Well im not a pussy, so if it was Frank...which it wasnt. He would've gotten hurt too. Do you think that after everything I would just let him shove me around? Trust me, I have my leverage." Rodrick snorted, watched Mulder out of the corner of his eye. "Ah. Well at least you admit he deserved what happened to him. Some parents just aren't good people I guess." His were, he took them for granted everyday. But he knew they were good people. Unlike the ones Mulder had, they all sucked and his heart did ache for the FBI agent. "But hey, you dont need them. Remember?" He added softly, before placing the empty bottle down and grabbing a new one. 

"God I hope not. I don't want them to even follow me or know me anymore. A bunch of dicks. I mean, its nice to know im of importance!" Rodrick than raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh babe, even when I wasn't with you before yesterday I bet they still watched me. I dont know why the fuck they would. If they would've killed me, no one would've been upset. It was a lost cause in my defense. But yeah, we cant really seem to stay away. We do, for a month or so, but we always come back together huh?" The black-haired male leaned forward and flicked Mulder's nose playfully. He leaned back again but kept hid body close to Mulder's. "Anyways, im glad you're letting me join you! Lovely date we're having! Getting drunk in your apartment. What else is new?" 

His cheeks unknowingly flushed at his...friend? Was that what they were again? Well, whatever Mulder was, his response to the kiss thing made his world a bit brighter. "P-pfft shut up! You know ill kiss you anyways." The Heffley exclaimed, the buzz barely there, but after downing the second beer he burped and felt a bit more towards his tolerance. "It feels nice to be back anyways. Work sucks. Being single sucks. Because now im always so lonely. So...I dunno. Its nice to see a familiar and rather attractive face!" He smiled softly, placing his free hand in his lap.

MULDER  
Mulder nodded. "Mmmmmhm." He couldn't even remember every single lie he'd ever told for the bruises or the cuts. There were too many. And Mulder could probably tell Rodrick but... what would be the point of that? He stared down at his hands, which were now visibly shaking. Seriously? Was he being that much of a pussy over it? But Mulder wanted to help Rodrick. Really, he did. However, the FBI Agent wasn't sure how he was supposed to say anything. He'd just be brushed off, he knew it, or Rodrick would just say he was sorry and be sympathetic, which was something the brown-haired male didn't want. But he'd told Scully, hadn't he? She'd understood. Fuck this was a hard decision Mulder didn't want to be making right now. "I didn't say you were a pussy. You aren't. And I haven't seen Frank's face yet so." The FBI Agent shrugged and chugged more beer. Mulder listened to his former lover talk about his parents and frowned. "I guess. I mean, it's not like they ever did shit for me after..." FUCK. Samantha. Couldn't he forget about her for just a second? No, it was fucking impossible apparently. "Whatever. I may miss them, but all they did my whole life was fuck me over." Nevermind. Mulder didn't want to talk about his parents anymore. He didn't want to share anything. He just needed to drink and forget about it.

"Nice? I mean, if you say so. But you're right about them being a bunch of dicks." He almost laughed. If only that fucking horrible Smoking Man could hear /this/ conversation. Mulder was a bit surprised at Rodrick's words, however. "Well, I would've missed you." He frowned. "But if it makes you feel any better, killing on the spot isn't exactly what they do." If only. Mulder would've been dead a long time ago. "Date?" He almost flushed. "Well, I suppose so! Lovely." Mulder smirked. "And hey, I can accept those words. As long as I can make you feel better. Even if it's a kiss." He winked.

RODRICK  
"I know you didn't, that wasn't...what I.." Rodrick sighed, "Well it's whatever. Who cares?" He frowned as he turned his head to stare at Mulder. His brown eyes gazed at him and checked him out, even if he still didn't look to great, at least he seemed a bit more happier. That was nice. And- Oh, his face fell a bit when he noticed his former lover's hands shaking. Did he do something wrong? Was Mulder...cold? No, he rolled his eyes, that didn't make sense. "Hey, you okay?" The former drummer softly placed his hands on top of Mulder's shaking ones. Though he kinda stayed quiet and listened to the FBI agent with a soft look in his eyes. "That...sounds terrible. I uh, can't say I can relate. I cant imagine having horrible parents. But it...It's their loss they didn't give a fuck about you," Rodrick stated. "I mean, you're pretty awesome. And you actually do something with your life! You know all this stuff, you fight bad guys, you're funny and cool.." That was just naming a few. But he hoped it helped. Rodrick smiled to add more of an affect. 

"Oh they are dicks. I know. Even I haven't known them as long as you'd have. And they're dicks!" The former drummer kept holding Mulder's hands but he glanced back at the beer. "You would've missed me? Well, that means a lot. Glad to know at least my favorite person would miss me~" Keeping one hand on Mulder's, he grabbed a beer and popped it open to sip on. "Yup, date! Remember when he said our first date would be Starbucks? Looks like we were wrong!" Despite his chirpy tone, he couldn't help but feel somewhat...sad. In fact, there was a soft longing in his heart. Which shouldn't be there. Shit. It really shouldn't. "You would kiss me to make me feel better huh? Well. Mr. Mulder, why dont you give me one now? Im obviously in need of it!" He smirked, placing his beer down to stare at his former lover with challenging eyes. "Or were you lying~?"

MULDER  
Mulder shrugged. "I mean, I care. Unless you don't want to listen to me." He noticed out of the corner of his eye when Rodrick looked over at him and placed his hands on Mulder's. The FBI Agent tensed up and his heart began to beat quickly and ohhhh fuck there come those great ass emotions that were awesome but horrible at the same time. The brown-haired male moved his hands away and nodded silently, until finally deciding to speak up. "Yeah, I'm good." Mulder made his voice smooth, really not wanting to talk about any of that shit. Not right now, and hopefully not ever. "Yeah, like I said, it's whatever." He blushed at Rodrick's kind words and ducked his head a bit. "O-Oh. Well, thanks?"

Mulder laughed at the part about those assholes being dicks. They definitely were. "Well that just shows how terrible they are. I mean, a guy I've known for over 5 years you already hate? Yep." He smirked and then blushed heavily, not being able to control it. "W-Well, I don't think I'm drunk enough yet~" He pulled back a little and downed more beer.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder have a deep talk while drunk.

RODRICK  
Rodrick chuckled, throwing his head back to chug another bottle with a snort. Once he was done with that he tried to dodge the question with something else. "So what's your happiest sex moment?" It kinda slipped out without him meaning to, but anything was better than chatting about his complex relationship with stupid Frank. Something shoved those thoughts away when Mulder moved his hands from him. Practically ripped them away in fact. And ooooh boy, oh boy did his heart actually burn for a moment.  
It was foolish to get upset though. Foolish! And he was supposed to be drunk and happy. None of this depressing shit. Trying to remember that him and Mulder had punched eachother, he willed the hurt away with a blink. "Just making sure."

The agent said thanks for the kind words, and he just shrugged with a frown. "No problem. Don't mention it." He than smirked, staying leaned back as he felt disappointment that Mulder didn't kiss him. "Then get drunk idiot! I sadly cant be here all day. I need to stop by Sam's later." The former drummer than ran his hands through his short hair, humming as he glanced at the ceiling. He remembered doing that when The Smoking Man manipulated him...Ouch..

MULDER  
Mulder, now a little more.. drunk.. was surprised at the question but planned to answer nonetheless. He went over the options in his head, thinking. "Uh...." Phoebe? Ew, no. Diana? No. No. nO. Especially not in front of Rodrick or anything... Mulder didn't even want to mention her name, and Rodrick would probably get hurt and all that bullshit. The FBI Agent didn't want to do that and make thing more uncomfortable. "I dunno... I guess with that vampire chick?" He hesitated then blushed a bit. "Oh yeah. Don't think I ever told you about her. You?" Mulder hoped to steer the conversation away cause vampire lady was dead and y'know. After ripping his hands away the brown-haired male hoped he hadn't hurt Rodrick's feelings. He was always doing that but... felt the need to apologize. "S-Sorry," he muttered. "I just don't like talking about my dad. Or-or my parents." Mmmmm why did he always fuck up he just needed to shut his goddamn mouth already.

Mulder saw Rodrick's smirk and rolled his green eyes. "Aw. That's a shame. And I ammmmm drunk, just not drunk enough to. Y'know. Kiss." He winked at Rodrick. He was slowly becoming more drunk, but didn't want to throw up. Oh well. Whatever made his former lover happy. "Oh, yeah. Well, I mean if you want to go that's fine. I get it. I just appreciate you being here." He gave Rodrick a warm smile and sunk back into the couch.

RODRICK  
"No, I don't think you did. Vampire chick huh? Whatcha guys do, bloodplay~?" Rodrick actually giggled, something he hadn't done since everything went down. He couldn't help it, despite this being some shitty beer, it was easy to get so drunk with it. Damn. He really had lost his touch. "Me? I dunno. I mean...I've had great orgasms. I just...Eh. Probably this random dude. He was really interesting in bed I guess." Trying to veer away from...that subject on some rape there, he looked at Mulder and winked. "Though I dunno b-babe, one day you could be my favorite sex partner!" It had been the main reason he approached the agent in the first place. 

Than the agent apologized and he fought the urge to say something mean or emotional. "Hey, its whatever. I understand....I dont really like talking about my....well...slutty past." Against Mulder's topic, his shame seemed pathetic. But he quickly tried to do something to veer this whole thing away. "You don't have to tell me okay? Im not here to pressure you. Im here to help...." Things seemed tense until his former lover spoke more happily again and a laugh esceped. He smiled warmly again and nodded. "Well, I love kisses.." Pausing he went on. "And honestly, I dont really wanna leave you..Might have to though in an hour or two. But if I could I would spend all day here." The former drummer's heart felt healed when the other male smiled warmly at him; making the black-haired male hold back from choking on the warmth it spread through out his body. So he smiled. Than...his mind slowly drifted back to all those voicemails that Mulder sent him. His heart went wild and he glanced at the floor to his shoes. Rodrick Heffley remembered most of the voicemails word to word. They had all been sad. They had all hurt. "So, another question. I just want to get to know you better..." Maybe he shouldn't say it. "When did you fall in love with me?" He blurted out with a confused look in his tired eyes, looking back at Mulder.

MULDER  
[missing]

RODRICK  
Rodrick listened with one eyebrow slightly arched. "I didnt say I didn't believe it Mulder. Just surprised. I thought you would've said Diana or something..." The former drummer noted the Scully thing but didn't shove it further. Even now Rodrick still didn't like talking about the red-haired agent. It felt weird to. "Sorry to hear it. And I was just asking about the bloodplay thing because..well...She was a vampire.." Than he folded his arms and his head felt light. "Plus, if you have, don't feel ashamed. I mean, I've done bloodplay with a regular human being." A voice told him to shut up about his horrible sex life. To stop telling Mulder about it, so he went silent and watched the other male blush at what he said.  
"I mean obviously. Another reason we probably didn't work. You just dont like dudes. And you...well you acted like you were embarrassed about it. So don't worry. I dont care."

He did care, but he knew for Mulder's sake he wouldn't say anything more. Rodrick was bitter about the breakup sure, but he kinda had assumed over the month why they got so mad. Mulder didn't really like dudes, and Rodrick was to pushy. Plain and simple. Then he listened to the cut of part of what the brown-haired male was saying...Before the other stumbled over to answer to question. And....Rodrick was somewhat shocked at the answer. "The forest?" The Heffley asked with a frown, but bright blush was across his cheeks anyway. "Well. Im...Didn't expect that answer. Wow..That's nice to hear." And he couldn't help the small smile that tore into his face. "I..Uh, felt pretty close to you to. You mean, you meant, a lot to me Mulder. You seriously have no idea. .." Rodrick quickly grabbed another beer and popped it opened clumsily. However he took a large sip anyway. The more drunk he got the better. "Well...I know you didn't ask but its only fair I share too. So...uh...Well, I think I always was physically attracted to you. I mean you were always so good looking!"

Rodrick paused, and then quickly said, "But I guess I started loving you a bit more than a friend when you were super kind to me and stuff. Like letting me stay at your apartment...And helping me feel better and stuff. You know.." He smirked, "So I guess the forest helped me realized I loved you a lot more than I originally thought. I mean...when you got stabbed I...I was so scared and upset. I mean, you were my best friend! And yeah.." He took another sip and shrugged. "Of course I loved you more as the days went on. You were funny and you liked flirting and it was nice. And I really wanted to kiss you half the time! Then the bathroom scene happened and you held me a lot..And I guess there I realized one hundred percent that I loved you..." Then he coughed, feeling sappy for what he said. "A-anyways...Next question. You ask!"

MULDER  
"Oh." Mulder narrowed his eyes at the Diana bit. Yeah, no. That was always... not very good. He didn't enjoy it, at least. But the FBI Agent wasn't going to talk about that, not in front of Rodrick or anyone else. He was ashamed, to say the least. He was a little surprised when Rodrick said he'd done "bloodplay" (to be honest Mulder wasn't even sure what it was), but then again she /had/ been a vampire, so it was expected. "U-Uh, no. It was just... eh... normal, I guess?" He didn't really know, the FBI Agent wasn't very intimate with others. Hadn't been all his life. Mulder noticed Rodrick blushed and smiled a little but didn't say anything. No reason to. He knit his brows together from what his former lover said. "I mean... I didn't think I did. But, since I met you.. I... believe I /do/ like... other guys." That was a hard realization to make, and disgust entered the pit of his stomach as he remembered Diana's words about that. But Mulder shook those away and cleared his throat. "It was just different. I wasn't embarrassed, just... getting use to it." He shrugged. "But I can see why you'd think that."

Hearing Rodrick's shocked voice then made Mulder cringe. Had he said the wrong thing? Was Rodrick angry or just surprised or— oh. It was nice to the black-haired male, apparently. Then that was nice to the FBI Agent as well. And Rodrick's smile... Mulder had to admit that he really missed that. Then again it wasn't hard to admit, he knew he still loved Rodrick. But did his former lover know that? Probably not. Mulder had fucked everything up with his selfishness so it was hard to understand. But whatever. He could take it, he'd taken pain his whole life. "I-I can agree. Vice versa," he chuckled. "You meant— you, you mean a lot to me Rodrick. You did then, and you do now." Hopefully that wasn't revealing too much. Mulder blushed at the 'good looking' part but continued to listen. "W-Well, thanks. I'm glad to know that as well, you know. Kind of funny the forest was the same for both of us." Mulder smiled softly and took more drinks of his beer. Ohhhh he better get drunk if 20 questions was coming. He was blushing too much to even be able to respond to everything else Rodrick said so Mulder just nodded. "U-Uh..." He'd start with a relatively simple question, but one that could get deep if Rodrick wanted. "Where did you live before you came to D.C.? I don't think you ever told me."

RODRICK  
"Hm. Normal sex with a vampire. How interesting." Rodrick said in a dull voice with a small smirk making its way to his reddish lips, visibly wet from the liquor. "Kidding, that's the most boring thing I've ever heard. Than again, im slutty, so ive done stuff with people you couldn't even imagine finding on Pornhub!" The former drummer hummed, clearly letting the buzz take over everything in him. It was better that way...Made him forget about Frank for a while. Work. Sam. Ron...His boss. Greg and his family and the fact he always felt WATCHED. He however tried his best to listen to whatever his former lover had to say. As much as he kinda didn't care as his focuses drifted else where. What could he say? He truly was Rodrick Heffley till the end.  
"Huu? Ooh. Uh," Narrowing his brown eyes he tried to think of something to say about that. "Listen, you don't have to act like you /do/ like dudes...Not what I was sayin'. Like..." He had become such a lightweight after about three full drinks. "I dunno. But really, I get it if you dont like men Mulder. You don't have to. I can tell you shivered a bit in disgust when you said that..." Rodrick lazily smiled. He really didn't care..sure his heart did...but he didn't. 

Fox Mulder continued to talk, Rodrick's eyes falling closed as he nestled to curl up in the corner of the couch. His eyelids were heavy and he was drunk and after all those restless nights, tired. "Ha. Thanks~" He slurred, his hand running through his hair as he took a moment to try and sit back up. Rodrick...didn't want his favorite agent to think he didn't care. "Pft. I know. I know. Or at least...I think I know. You know? You mean...you-" A small hiccup interrupted him. Man, this was getting him sooner than he first thought. "You are seriously my favorite person eveeer. Like, it means a lot you still care. I wouldn't care if I were you. I just- miss you a lot and stuff. So its nice to know im..welcomed here.."

He couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you', he just needed some more drinks. So he clumsily grabbed another bottle and took a big gulp of it as he held it in his hand. Seeing Mulder flush made him grin, "You are a very...veeery attractive person Mr. Agent dude. Like super. Very good looking." He rambled, "Like your eyes and your hair and you have some nice skin..Not trying to sound creepy there...but other than me woving you, I always kissed your neck for a reason!" The tan skinned male than yawned. "What were we talking about again?" The now messy short haired male joked. 

The question came and he had to tilt his head for a second to think. "Uhhhh....uh uh uh...No where. Just on the road. I have been for almost five years. Well not anymore...but you get the point." Shrugging his shoulders he frowned. "My family and I lived in Indy, if that's what you want to hear. But i traveled all the states except Maryland when I stumbled across DC. Yeah: I know, sucky story." Thinking of a question to ask his friend, he tapped his stumbled chin in thought. "Do you....uh...Uh....I dunno. When did Collin come into the picture I guess? Or...Uh...Has Sc-Scully always been your partner?" Stupid questions. But he didn't want to ask another love question like 'how long have you loved Scully?'. He felt dizzy and he grunted as his stomach rumbled. Now he was tired and hungry. Great.

MULDER  
"Yeah, boring, I suppose." Mulder took another swig. "But boring is different compared to how my life usually is. If I was on some alien crusade right now... I'd probably be in a spaceship right now." He smirked at his own joke, thinking back to the days when he actually gave a shit about work. Now? He was just depressed. All day every day, it was only somewhat forgotten with Rodrick. But that was it. And his depression got worse when he saw Scully, or Colin, or... god forbid his horrible biological father. At least he didn't have to see his foster dad again. No, fuck, that was horrible. That was horrible. Mulder /did/ miss him. But it was a made up version of his dad, one that didn't... that didn't beat him. The only thing Mulder was happy about was not having to look his father in the eyes and pretend to forget everything that happened. Because he sure as hell didn't forget, but he also didn't want to talk about it. Why would he? They were just shit memories. Realizing he'd gone off in thought, the FBI Agent straightened up, not hearing the rest of what Rodrick said. He did, however, catch what his former lover said about him... liking guys. "What? N-No, I didn't," he said. Mulder hadn't meant it like that, not at all, he just... fuck how was he supposed to explain that? Feeling defeated, the brown-haired man let himself sink into the couch and hoped that conversation was dropped. Mulder being gullible and easily manipulated was NOT something he wanted to talk about.

He realized how drunk Rodrick was getting right about now and his eyes slightly widened. Hopefully the former drummer was... okay? I mean Mulder knew it was nice being drunk, you could forget about everything, but... he just didn't want Rodrick to go home like this. So he'd make sure his.. his /friend/... was sober before he'd let him drive home. Or Mulder would just drive him. He hadn't been pulled over yet for drunk driving since he'd done it so many times and had gotten quite used to it. Selfish prick, he was. Maybe he'd run over someone and finally kill himself from the guilt. If only.

Mulder took Rodrick's fond words to heart. He smiled, widely, almost like a stupid little kid but tried to hide it. "W-Wow... well, thanks Rodrick. It.. it means a lot, you know. I figured you hated me after what happened, and that you'd hate me forever. So it's amazing to know that... a part of you doesn't. Even if it's just when you're drunk." Mulder stared at his beer, about to drink more, then suddenly felt sick. One of them had to be strong right now. And the FBI Agent wasn't going to get hammered so he'd do something he would regret again. No, he would NOT punch Rodrick three times, ever again. Mulder had been scared of himself for too long. He was NOT an abuser. He was /not/. Snapping out of his thoughts and listening to Rodrick, he nodded slowly. "Oh, nice. You know I'm glad you found your way here." Mulder smirked and his eyes felt half-lidded.

He flinched at the question but tried not to show it. "O-Oh. Uh... well, Scully has been my partner for about seven years now in the X-Files. I didn't know her before, but... Colin arrived this year. Then I put him in a wheelchair for a few months." Hearing Rodrick's stomach rumble he fumbled for his wallet. "I can go get you dinner if you want?" Mulder could hardly pay his rent but... if it meant his former lover wanted to hang out again, the FBI Agent would do anything.

Realizing it was his turn to ask a question, Mulder cleared his throat. "So... why.. uh. Why did you leave to go on the road? Away from your family and stuff?" It was a more personal question but... he figured his curiosity might be saved, it was worth a shot.

RODRICK  
Rodrick blinked, it took a moment for him to even understand what Mulder had said, and when he did he snorted. Biting his lip to try and not say something insulting about Mulder and aliens. "Ha- well- doesn't that sound-" Pausing he shrugged with a smile. "FuuuunNnn?" The short haired male slowly sat up again and stretched his arms up and quickly cracked his back with a grunt before sliding right back into the couch. He just barely caught Mulder seeming off, so he straightened up and leaned really close to the agent's face. Like, really really rEALLY CLOSE. It was almost like he was going to kiss his former lover, but not. "Listen, you can like dudes. You can like ladies. Im not trying to tell you what- what to like im just saying from my perspective...you might just want women." To try and lighten the mood he grinned, "Of course, if you like guys...Despite what happened, you can hit me up~" The former drummer tried his best to lean back, but he kinda failed, so he just decided to move away just a bit, and remain sitting close to Mulder now..

The Heffley didn't really care how drunk he was for right now. Its not like with work and trying to mend family problems he did have time to drink anymore. He had gotten to high strung when he first started the 'temporary' job Sam had for him. It sucks, he knows, that he could remember how happy he was. His friend said he would make some good money, until they found someone new, and Rodrick had thought how great that would be. He never had a lot of money to begin with, and at the time...when him and Mulder were...Dating..Mulder didn't have a lot of money either. So Rodrick easily took the job to help pay rent and maybe take Mulder somewhere nice. Somewhere that wasn't really Starbucks but like..a decent restaurant. In fact, he was so busy on saving up and sneakily trying to pay the rent for his amazing lover, he never realized how bad off they had gotten...He just thought Mulder was being moody. Which was fine. It just.. 

Suddenly he snapped out of thinking about the past, something he did a ton when he was super drunk. Always thinking about the endless amount of fights and how many times he said 'stop!' during sex with someone..this and that. His eyes were glazed over and for a second, he wondered if he was about to cry from thinking about that bad stuff....but sniffled and held it back. Turning his head slowly to Mulder and trying to take in the words, he did feel amazing at the smile. "Why would I eveeeer hate you? I mean..I hate what happened..But I just...cant hate you. I- Well I love you M-Mulder. I love you a lot. I mean, I do sometimes wish we've would've worked out as a couple. But I understand why we didnt and.." The former drummer yawned. "And I wanna just be your best friend again because..I dunno..i wanna protect you and be able to laugh with you because I've missed it." Finally he rushed to say something along the lines of 'and its not just because im drunk! I really care!' but it was really rushed and muttered. So it was hard to understand. 

Rodrick actually prayed that Mulder understood though. He really wanted to be friends again, even if he wished they would've stayed as something more. He didn't think a relationship was good for them, he didn't want to always be second-best when Diana or even if Scully came around. He once again noticed Mulder looking off and he almost sighed. "Are...are ya doing al'aight? You dont seem to good.." He slurred, curling into himself and raising an eyebrow at Mulder. However his agent snapped out of it just fine and smirked at him, and boy....he wasn't really ready for that smirk or half-lidded gaze. His heart.practically leaped to his throat and his eyes practically went wide. He felt hot and he hoped it didn't seem like he was to attracted to Mulder, well he was, but that smirk shouldn't just...make him feel that way. No no. "Y-eah! Me...me too. I mean... Cool haha." Damn Mulder and his attractive and cute faces..damn him.

Anywho, Rodrick's face went back to normal and he just nodded at what the brown-haired male said. "Okay. Just asking." He shortly replied, than he watched with mild amusement as Mulder reached and fumbled for his wallet with half lidded eyes. "Im fine babe, you don't need to. I got money..besides..im more tired than hungry. Maybe..." Despite his stomach's protest he smirked. "Maybe I can spend the night here~? Eh, eh? I would go home but...im.drunk and tired and Sam hates me like this." 

Than the other question came and Rodrick had to really decide this one. "Listen, I dunno why I left..I had just gotten Loded Diper the new members after making the hard choice to fire all my childhood friends..it was..I was going through a lot I guess. So I just left. I left Greggy and Baby Hippo behind and I left a lot of other things behind...Like...Like Heather Hills. I mean I know she doesn't care.for me. But I worshipped her you know? Lile literally. I...Have you ever worshipped someone Mulder? I mean...I dont think you have but I did." He trailed off...feeling upset and uncomfortable with the thought of Heather so he just sighed. "Im done with these questions, can I please just...go to sleep here..?" He yawned again...like a repeating movie or something. He was just...so tired. Rodrick wanted morning already for whatever reason.

MULDER  
Mulder shrugged at Rodrick's drunken response to the alien thing and looked forward. For some reason grief seized his heart. He didn't know why... it was always a feeling that would come and go. But it always made Mulder feel like shit and he wished he wouldn't feel it right now so he could enjoy being with Rodrick but... could he ever enjoy being with anyone? Platonically or romantically he always fucked it up. Shocker he'd tried to kill himself so many times. But sensing that Rodrick was REALLY drunk now Mulder honestly tried to stop those thoughts. The FBI Agent's eyes widened a little when Rodrick scooted close to him. Mulder took in his words but responded with nothing, not even wanting to admit what he was thinking. He hated the words "hit me up." But Rodrick was just drunk so what did it matter? But another thing Mulder couldn't admit was how his heart pounded heavily in his chest when the former drummer got that close and—

Letting out a breath, the FBI Agent was surprised to hear his words. Rodrick... didn't hate him? Seriously didn't hate him? Even after what he'd done, after he'd backstabbed Rodrick, after he'd left him for Diana, after... after being a terrible human being. Rodrick still /loved/ him. /LOVED/. And that was something that made a small smile twitch across Mulder's lips but the brown-haired male quickly hid it. "Well I miss being your friend... best friend... too, you know. I wish we would've worked out but... I guess not everyone can." Mulder's eyes glazed over for a moment until he snapped out of his thoughts. He heard Rodrick whisper something that made his heart jump into his throat. The FBI Agent knew you were more honest when you were drunk... and if the former drummer was admitting that, surely he still.. loved him. Right? Maybe?

Mulder hid the question from Rodrick with that smirk and was glad he'd thrown him off guard. Good. No questions. Mulder didn't want to talk about himself. The FBI Agent saw Rodrick blush slightly and almost did so himself.

"U-Uh, heh..." He stammered on just as awkward words as Rodrick and looked away quickly. Why did he feel like this? And /BABE/ hit a soft spot in Mulder he forgot he even still had and he smiled. An actual real smile for once... and Mulder was so happy now that the black-haired male was here. And they weren't fighting or arguing or anything... He was a little surprised at the question of whether or not Rodrick could stay over but he quickly smiled again. "Yeah! I-I mean. Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine with me if you want. You can stay over any time you want." OH, did that sound creepy? Fuck, probably... he mentally smashed his head through a wall for that comment. And Mulder was about to respond to Rodrick about the leaning thing—"baby hippo"?—but was stopped when Rodrick said he was done and wanted to sleep. The FBI Agent swiftly nodded and stood up. He went to grab a pillow and a blanket and returned to the couch. "Here. I hope it's okay."

RODRICK  
Rodrick could barely respond to anything at this point as he grabbed the beer and took the last sip before placing it down with a hiccup. He didn't get drunk anymore. Beer stank but hey? Whatever got his fucking wasted was good enough for him. However he felt better as Mulder kept speaking to him and being so /nice/ even after everything he's done.  
Fuck, didn't that make him frown and almost tear up. The former drummer missed Mulder more then he could understand ever. Though he speculated it was a good thing they didn't work out. Mulder didnt really like men, from what Sam suggested, and had just felt a strong friendship bond with him. "Y-yeah, I wanna be friends too." Everything about Mulder wishing they would've worked stung him with a wince. 

"Me too babe...me too.." Eyes suddenly felt double the weight because he almost felt like crying. He would never admit it sober but he really missed this FBI agent and their former adventures. It hurt to think everything between them had been so good before those stupid romantic feelings. Lost in thought he heard nothing until the amazing brown-haired male came back to him with a pillow and blanket; causing the tired man to blink up at him..

Lips suddenly pulled into a tight smile as he grabbed the things and adjusted them on the couch. The /couch/ hurt him too. All the memories flooded back when he used to live here like a hobo (until Mulder assured him he wasn't one after they started the relationship) "Its perfect! You're amazing and uh, smart Mulder! I love ya!" The drunk male slurred, but laid down and stretched out. However he didn't want to stop chatting with his favorite person yet. "You uh, wanna lay down with me? Not romantically of.course! But like..just lay with me..like friends.or something." His heart thumped as he suddenly was aware of how close Mulder would be if he were to lay near him and he felt desperate. "Hey? Babe? I uh, I wanted to know if...If you still loved me too? As a friend?"

Maybe the agent had said if he did before but the drummer forgot if he did and he really wanted to hear it. Rodrick recalled happy memories and yawned, scratching idly at his stubble as he closed his eyes..not to rest but to uh...just close them..for whatever reason. Maybe his cheeks were on fire because he kept staring at Mulder like a creep? Yeah. That was probably it. "I hate working. Its boring. I dunno how ya do it Mulder! Dont you miss the old days? Like..I remember when I was always wearing that stupid eyeliner and stuff and we would hang out. Didnt I look so stupid?" At least thats what he had been thinking. Despite how happy he was back then. "I always was so happy and cool with everything. I wish I was like that now..." Rodrick rambled softly, sadly, voice going more deep and rough as he hoped Mulder would still lay with him. He just wanted Mulder at the moment. Really.

MULDER  
Mulder watched as Rodrick placed the beer down and settled onto the couch. His heart weighed in his chest like a stone. He missed this; all of it. Why had the FBI Agent fucked it all up? If he'd just never let Diana come into the apartment, if he'd never let her manipulate him, if he'd— no, the past was the past. Even Mulder knew he couldn't do anything different now and there was no reason dwelling on it. But that guilt would still be there, no matter what he said. And seeing Rodrick like this... drinking because of /him/... it hurt. Physically just to see his former lover destroy himself like this. Mulder knew damn well what an alcoholic looked like—hell, he /was/ one—such as his father, but still. Seeing someone this broken triggered a weird protective response in the male. He didn't know if it was because he was naturally that way emotionally or if it was because he was an FBI Agent. Either way... Mulder just wanted to help Rodrick in any way he could. That meant controlling himself, not being an asshole, and just focusing on Rodrick. Clearing his throat, he responded sort of distractedly at what the former drummer said. "I know." His eyes flickered to the ground for a moment but he was actually surprised when Rodrick said all those things... and fuck his cheeks turned red when he asked if Mulder wanted to lay on the couch with him...

"U-Uh... Thanks." He chuckled self-consciously and moved forward slowly, his heart feeling like it was pumping out of his chest. He froze at the question. /Is he really asking me that?/ Yes, idiot, Rodrick /was/ asking him that. He finally had a chance to respond... very truthfully.. and maybe his former lover would listen now. "Rodrick... of course I love you." Emotion welled in his throat and his eyes pricked with tears, but the FBI Agent quickly blinked them away. "And no matter what happened.. /despite/ what happened and how I fucked up... I still love you." Mulder didn't dare say as a friend. He loved Rodrick much more than as a friend.

And maybe if Mulder didn't say anything.. Rodrick would know that. Or maybe not. At this point who knew. His breath hitched as he laid down next to Rodrick, feeling that anxiety return before it was put down by a blanket of comfort... and fuck did it feel great to lay by Rodrick again and all those memories came rushing back and—oh... wow he honestly forgot how much he MISSED this. FUCK. Mulder didn't even notice Rodrick staring, he just wanted to stay here comfortable. He then chuckled at his former lover's mini rant. "The only way you can enjoy working is if you love what you do. That's what I've learned... maybe you'll do that soon." Mulder laughed lightly. "Nah. I loved it when you wore eyeliner. Even whatever you wear or wore... I love it. And I loved it back then. When things were easier, I guess." He hesitated. "And people change... but I don't think it's a bad way, not for you. I love you just the way you are and however you will be. I hope you know that." His heartbeat slowed down and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath. This was so... comfortable... "I love you Rodrick." It came out as more of a mumble but Mulder did wonder if the former drummer heard it... if not, then the FBI Agent had probably made himself clear enough before.

RODRICK  
Rodrick barely could hear anything as he yawned and his body felt like it was shutting down. It certainty wasn't healthy for him to drink so much but...Hey it seemed to get Mulder's attention and as selfish as he was...it felt so nice to have that. He couldn't contain the purr that rumbled in his throat when the agent laid down next to him. "Ahaha, you sure are affectionate. Maybe you are a bit bisexual down in your heart huh?"  
At the 'Rodrick I love you' part he felt his body heat up with a laugh. The Heffley felt a bit crowded when Mulder laid next to him but enjoyed it nonetheless. He kinda remembered when he first shared a bed and...It hurt a bit. "I love ya too dweeb. Really, I do."

He meant it with his heart as he cuddled closer to the couch to give Mulder more room. "I miss wearing eyeliner...Its nice to know you loved me in it. I should wear my old clothes sometime. You still have them dont you?" Rodrick asked with a yawn, nuzzling into the agent's neck with a grunt as he tried to get comfortable. The smell was nice and he hoped Mulder didn't mind his lips being so close..or practically resting on his neck. He wasn't going to kiss it. Not like he used to anyways. Thats what lovers did. 

Another mumble arouse from Mulder and it was another loving statement. "I know!" He giggled, brain slowing down so he could barely remember how mad and hurt he still was. "I love you too. For the tenth...no sixth time. I said it all the time remember?" Rodrick sighed, "Like in the car when we madeout...and even before you kissed me in the stall...I said it all the time!" The drummer felt close to passing out...

He didn't even realize how hurt Mulder was. Rodrick didn't mean to bring up the past but he agreed he liked the past. "This is comfy. If we can fit on the couch together. Surely we can fit in the shower h-huh?" Hiccuping he sighed. With tan skinned male wrapped an arm around the agent with a groan.

He knew he was close to passing out and honestly Mulder's warmth and welcoming scent wasn't helping. Rodrick Heffley could admit one thing while drunk. "I missed this babe! I should just live here again! Wouldn't that be swell? It would be just...just like-" Another yawn into Mulder's neck. "Old...times..." The drummer then closed his eyes and squeezed Mulder a bit. Acting as loving and as affectionate as possible. It was like he almost forgot they weren't lovers. For once his more sadistic, careless, serious side disappeared and Rodrick Heffley was back. 

He just never heard his phone ring that was resting on the table. Or the name that popped up.  
'Dad'

MULDER  
Mulder didn't respond to many of the things Rodrick said. He just listened to him and closed his eyes and felt comfortable. It was almost like he was about to fall asleep.. this warm and comfortable by Rodrick... but he just wanted to make sure he was awake for a while so the former drummer was okay and felt safe and everything. Mulder certainly didn't want Krycek or the Smoking Man to bust in so when he thought Rodrick might be passed out he slowly slipped off the couch and to his feet. Mulder looked toward the window at the 'X' and sighed heavily. Old times... old times back years ago, old times back months ago. Why did the grief weigh so heavily in his heart? Could he not just move on already? /Well maybe if you hadn't trained as a psychologist you would be able to see a therapist/ he sneered in his mind, huffing to himself and walking into his room. Mulder stared at Rodrick's old clothes on the floor and felt that sadness return. But the black-haired male was here, why was Mulder even sad? He should be /happy./ The FBI Agent could actually do something now.. with someone, hang out with someone.. and enjoy who he was talking to. Fuck he missed the old days and Rodrick talking about it earlier made him even sadder.

His heart suddenly jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. Mulder slightly narrowed his eyes and turned. That didn't sound like his ring, he still had one of those old ass phones from the 90's. The FBI Agent turned his head toward the table and saw Rodrick's phone light up. It was blinding in a way, clouding his already blurry vision. Mulder groaned inwardly. Rodrick was asleep, drunk, whatever the fuck he was so... maybe he needed to answer? Or not? He didn't want someone to be worried about the male so Mulder crouched down and grabbed the phone. Without looking at the number or name (because he was used to his phone not telling who was calling) he picked it up and held it to his ear. In a scratchy and low voice, Mulder said, "Hello?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick was indeed passed out. Sleeping soundly which was only thanks to a certain FBI agent. Without Mulder he probably would still be up and drinking himself to death. Though the drummer was asleep and whined a bit in his sleep at the missed warmth. He batted his arm out to grab Mulder but...he just wasn't there any more. So he just gave up and turned in his sleep and sighed. Eyes closing again as he passed out. 

He didn't realize there was someone worried for him at home. Frank Heffley, a person who traveled all the time and cared (in his own way) for his own. The grown male was sitting on his hotel bed with his phone in hand as he waited for Rodrick, his eldest, to pick up. "Come on..come on.." Mr. Heffley was used to his son being recklessly absent. Always gone. In fact he had...shamefully given up on Rodrick a long time ago. His son slept around and played the drums, while he worked to protect his family and sometimes engaged in arguments. Big difference there. 

But Susan was worried. And Frank was starting to worry too. About to give up he was surprised someone answered and he immedenlty put the phone to his ear. An updated one. One good thing about his work is that everything was paid for. "Rodrick where-"  
Frank's gruff voice stopped when he automatically noticed it wasnt his son on the other line. He cursed. Another one night stand? The Heffley tried not to dwell on it. However he was sure Rodrick was done with sleeping around...so what wad this about?

"Hello. This is Frank Heffley speaking." His professional act came out. "Who might this be? I was hoping to speak to my son, Rodrick?" Maybe his son dropped his cell. How clumsy of him. But then why would someone answer his call? Something struck him and be suddenly felt worried. Frank hoped his son was alright. He never really liked his son's interest but...seeing how closed off Rodrick was made him worried. 

They used to be close. Frank would even take him to dances and stuff. However they drifted...

MULDER  
Mulder felt like his heart leapt into his throat. His hands started trembling, his breath stopping for a moment as he was caught off guard. Frank... Frank Heffley, Rodrick's fucking FATHER, was on the other line. Mulder might as well just kill himself now. The brown-haired male attempted to calm himself but had a hard fucking time doing that. WHY HAD HE ANSWERED THE FUCKING PHONE HE WAS SUCH AN IDIOT HE SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT IT ALONE AND DONE HIS THING AND— fuck. No, Mulder had to calm down. This was fine. He was fine. Everything was fine. Trying to not let his anxiety show and forcing his voice not to break, Mulder closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh that hopefully couldn't be heard by Rodrick's dad. /Just talk to him like you talked to Susan Heffley... this is fine. You'll be okay, this conversation will be over as soon as you know it./

"Yes.." Mulder mentally slammed his face through a brick wall. "Hi, Mr. Heffley. I'm Fox Mulder. Rodrick is—" Drunk? Wasted? Hammered? "—asleep right now. I answered the phone because I didn't want the ringing to wake him up." Mulder hesitated, looking over at the former drummer. He wanted so badly to selfishly wake Rodrick up but decided against it. Mulder /could/ handle this. "U-Uh, is there anything you need, Mr. Heffley?" He wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible but for some reason thought it might drag on for a while. Joy.

RODRICK  
"Fox Mulder?" Frank Heffley didn't even know who that was. He was sure his wife mentioned the name once but...Rodrick had gotten so cold after that they dropped it. "Asleep? Where is /he/?" The father asked sharply, he didnt know who this guy was! But...he never knew anything about his son anymore. Suddenly he felt tired. Sad. He was a horrible father. Just like his.  
Susan had tried to make him better. Frank had finally become close with Greg after a camping trip. But he...didn't try with Rodrick. 

And now his son was running off again. "Uh no." Mr. Heffley coughed. "I just...wanted to make sure he was alright. Susan is worried. Mothers ya know?" Frank muttered into the phone. "Now if you don't mind me asking who /are/ you? I dont recall hearing your name.." Pausing he added irritability, "Unless my son is just sleeping with you. Then I dont really care for who you are. Just tell him I want him to call me when he wakes up." The Heffley sighed, maybe he could make a father-son breakfast for them? He missed Rodrick and felt like his son had been drifting off for a while. Frank expected the same old rockstar but...instead he got a tired worker.

MULDER  
Mulder cringed at the bitter way Frank Heffley spoke his name. He retreated into his room, not wanting to wake Rodrick up with his talking. "He's on my couch," Mulder finally said, sitting down without making a sound. "He came over earlier to... to help me out. And for me to help him out. Now he's asleep on the couch." He really hoped Rodrick's dad didn't hate him or something. Mulder wasn't sure what the former drummer had told his parents about the FBI Agent so he was a little afraid they all now hated him. Which was very much likely plausible. Then he groaned inwardly. /Fuck! Why does it matter who I am? I just told you when I picked up the phone./ But he felt a surge of anger when the Heffley said he didn't care if this was just was a one-night stand. It /wasn't/ just a little sleep around! Rodrick and Mulder had known each other for months. So, getting a little defensive, Mulder decided to answer.

"Look," Mulder said pointedly, "I get you're Rodrick's dad and all but seriously, he's fine. I'm an FBI Agent, I can protect him if anything happens." He muttered something under his breath. "And like I said, I'm Fox Mulder. I've known your son for a couple of months now. I'm not sure if he said anything about me.. so.." Mulder scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll tell him in the morning if you'd like. I don't want to wake Rodrick up right now, if that's okay." He paused. "Uh, sir."

RODRICK  
"FBI agent?" Frank asked bitterly, how on earth did his son start sleeping with an FBI agent. Feeling a bit uneasy he tried to find something to say. The Heffley was worried but this Fox guy seemed well-behaved. "Mr. Mulder I do hope that Rodrick didn't do anything bad. He was quite the troublemaker as a teen." Memories arouse and he remembered back when him and Susan went to Wonder Falls and left Rodrick and Greg home alone.  
And they threw that stupid party. Mr. Heffley felt some anger but tried to remember his sons had felt sorry about the whole thing. 

Frank Heffley winced. "Uh yeah. Please do. He needs to actually. I haven't spent much time with him lately and I want to know he's fine Mr. Mulder." The fact he was talking to an FBI agent made him nervous. Frank hated the government due to how corrupted it was. "Tell him-"

Suddenly a crash came from the hotel livingroom and he paused. "GREGORY HEFFLEY! YOU BETTER STOP RUNNING BEFORE I-"

A squeal that only his son could make was clear through the door and Frank sighed and pinched his nose with irritation. The Heffley felt like punching a wall. Looks like him and Susan would have to yell at Greg. Again. "I need to go. Greg, my second youngest, is making a fuss. Teenagers." Sniffling he said a goodbye. He felt uncomfortable on the phone anyways. Rodrick should be talking to him....Not some random agent.

MULDER  
"No, no, he's quite alright," Mulder lied. He would cover Rodrick's back, always, if he needed to. But... for some reason just talking to a father, even if it wasn't his, sparked some reaction and emotion in the FBI Agent that made him irritable and angry around them. He knew Frank Heffley wasn't like Mulder's father. He could just tell. But still... all that abuse so long ago did that. /Thanks, dad/ he thought angrily. Sighing, Mulder suddenly felt tired and wanted to end the call now. But he had to be polite or else Rodrick's dad would hate him. Couldn't have that. "Of course. Like I said, I'll tell him in the morning." He chuckled a bit at Frank Heffley yelling at Greg. "Okay." He smiled. "It's fine, I get it. I was a teenager once. You have a good night, Mr. Heffley." And he ended the call.

With a content sigh, Mulder placed the phone back down on the table in the living room. He stared at Rodrick and wondered if he should lay with him... no, he didn't want to wake the former drummer up. Rodrick was fine. His heart feeling suddenly heavy from everything tonight, Mulder trudged into his room and practically flopped onto his bed. He tucked his pillow under his head and closed his eyes, the thoughts spinning in his mind like an angry hive of bees until he was finally.. finally.. blanketed by darkness.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder shouldn't have answered the phone call.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt....actually well rested for once. Usually he would wake up tired and upset, always up by five in the morning after an hour or so of rest and...For once when his eyes opened he felt so fucking good.  
"Holy shit..." His voice was deep and scratchy due to his peaceful sleep and he opened his heavy eyelids. Light somewhat flooded through him through them and he groaned and winced. "Fuck you sunlight!" The drummer..whoa. No. Former drummer realized he wasn't in Sam's bed and almost panicked until he realized he was in Mulder's home. Rodrick could easily recognize it even after all this time. It had been home to him. 

Once. 

Feeling heavy he moved to sit up. His short hair so messy it almost looked like his old hairstyle. Hair poking out everywhere as he ran his hands through it and stretched. The Heffley moved to stand and groaned as he stretched his aching limbs. Holy shit he felt...fine. And from what he could tell he overslept for once...Rodrick then finally felt that pounding headache and grunted. 

"Mulder?" He called out, which was a weak tone due to his deeper voice in the mornings. It would soon return to its normal tone...Soon. Till then he still had the scratchy one. "Hm. Wasnt my phone closer to me?" His amber eyes saw his phone misplaced but shrugged it off. Must've moved it. Rodrick didnt remember much after he had those drinks. Moving he entered the bedroom slowly to not wake Mulder and...sure enough his former lover was there. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Humming he walked over and jumped on the bed to wake him. "Muuuuulllldeeer? Helllooooo? I dont wanna leave without you knowing so wake upppppp!"  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his...old clothes and flinched. Mulder didnt burn them? He would've. Those were his old outfits...But by god he missed them.

MULDER  
Maybe lucid dreaming had helped Mulder for once in his life. He rarely was able to do it, but this night he'd sort of stayed away from the topic of Samantha and his dreams in his nightmares. All he'd really had to escape from was... well, fire guy that he didn't want to talk about. He thought he heard a voice and it filtered into his dream. Rodrick? He felt himself waking and slowly cracked open his eyes, groaning softly and pushing himself up. He looked around groggily, his hair a little messed up, and saw Rodrick. Oh. He'd been right. Wow and today actually seemed like a good day.. no nightmares about the ones he cared about, no screaming and waking up in the middle of the night or even sleeping at all, he just felt... rested. "Hmmm.... Rodrick, love...?" He didn't mean to say that last word but was too tired to even notice that he'd spoke it unconsciously. "Oh. Did you... sleep well?" Mulder almost forgot what happened last night until it all came rushing back... drunk Rodrick, lots of talk, Frank Heffley... Now the FBI Agent felt more awake.

He noticed Rodrick look over at his old clothes... he almost blushed but forced himself not to and to act casual about it. That wasn't weird, right? No.... no, it wasn't... "Oh." He tipped his head toward the outfits. "You can, uh, have those back if you want. I... kept them because... uh..." Mulder ducked his head. He didn't even have a good excuse. "Because I didn't know whether or not you'd want them again." Good, good lie. And damn why did being here with Rodrick on the bed bring back so many great memories? Shaking his head, Mulder ran his hands through his hair to tame it down and rubbed his tired eyes. The FBI Agent staggered to his feet and walked into the living room. "You going to work?" he asked but probably already knew the answer to that. It's not like Mulder was, either. "And do you, uh, want anything to eat?"

RODRICK  
"Oh." Mulder flushed, now realizing what he'd accidentally called Rodrick. Whoops... oh well, it was just a little mistake... just memories from when they'd been together, right? Nothing new at least. "Hey, if you want to put them on or take them go ahead." He paused. "Or I can just keep them." Wait—wait no, that sounded creepy. No. "U-Uh," he chuckled self-consciously, "Orwhateveritdoesn'tmatterjustdowhateveryouwant." Is this what it felt like to have a friend again? To have fun, to laugh? Because... it really felt awesome. And Mulder had missed friendship—/this/ friendship—so much more than he'd told himself he had. He smirked at the flirt and chuckled. "Well, I think I'd look better not being so messy. But that's just me." He paused. "Oh, that's good! Yeah sure, that would.. that would be nice." He wondered if he should get ready or something. However he was stopped when Rodrick messed with Mulder's hair and he blushed even more, looking away quickly to try and hide it. "It-It was fun. And that's okay, I don't mind. I uh.. I get it."

Mulder noticed Rodrick's eyes trailing to his phone and he nodded. "Oh. Uh, yeah, your dad called last night." He shrugged casually. "I answered because I didn't want the ringing to wake you up... I didn't know who it was until I said 'hello.' Your dad just wanted to check up on you I guess, he asked how you were." Mulder paused. "I don't think he knew me. I figured you would've mentioned something to your parents? I mean if not that's fine I don't care he just, uhhh, seemed suspicious I guess." Mulder really hoped Rodrick wasn't mad, it had been in his best intentions and he didn't know how to use a mobile phone and fuck had he messed up when he hadn't even meant to mess up? Fuck he hoped not! "But... sorry if that's not what you wanted, I just didn't want the ring to wake you up because I know you were tired and, it's no big deal right?" He laughed hesitantly.

RODRICK  
"Well I like it messy. You look cute that way. Roughed up!" Rodrick then realized it wasn't really...his call...to decide if Mulder looked cute in something or in someway. Flushing he chuckled. "Uh nevermind. Its your hair. Do what you want with it!" At Mulder's rushed words he smiled softly and his eyes only held pure affection. "Babe, its fine. I can wear it today. Dunno if I wanna keep them. Maybe they can stay here? So everyhtime I come over I can have some clothes!"

Fuck Mulder's blush made him smirk happily. Which he tried to hide...He shouldn't act like this. Friendship wasn't this intimate. Everything seemed perfect though! It made him so happy like all that hurt wasn't even there! Like...like they had never even had that horrible fight. Rodrick almost felt like leaning in and kissing Mulder because of how right everything felt. "Mulder I just wanted to say-"

Phone call. Dad. His Dad...

Everything crashed. Rodrick froze up and his breathing went shallow. Eyes no longer holding affection as he suddenly realized everything wasn't okay. The old Rodrick seemed to easily disappear as his eyes turned cold and he narrowed them. Lips pressing into a firm line. "You...what? Mulder..You answered one of my phone calls?" Rodrick's voice went high towards the end. Suddenly he remembered just how Mulder left him for Diana and he sneered. "My dad? You talked to my dad? Oh just fucking great! I cant wait to be lectured when I get back!" He knew deep down nothing was Mulder's fault. It wasn't. Mulder did nothing wrong. Just what he thought was best but..."We aren't together dick, why would you answer my phone?" He snapped, "Fox are you serious?" He couldn't believe it. Rodrick almost was...was fooled!!!

MULDER  
Mulder was so happy. He was going to respond, he was actually trying to be truthful and nice and everything but... then it all came crashing down. And it felt like darkness covered his vision and his heart fell into the depths of shadows and wow. A terrible feeling settled in his stomach. He /had/ fucked up. Again. Of course he had. He always did. Why had he even thought he /couldn't/ fuck up? Mulder listened to the words. And shit he hated flinching and being a bitch but he still hated being called "Fox" And forever would, ever since his shitty ass childhood and Diana and everyone. "Rodrick, I—" But it didn't look like the black-haired male was going to stop anytime soon so Mulder shut the fuck up and listened like he was a child getting scolded. Suddenly he felt small again. He saw his father and the suicide attempts and everything was fucking horrible again and now he really wished he'd just let himself die so he wouldn't have made this stupid mistake. No wonder Rodrick hated him. Mulder fucked him over every chance he got, not on propose but that was even worse! How could he be such a child about this all? His excuses and reasons were so /stupid/! Why had he even said anything?

"Rodrick... I'm sorry." Mulder's voice hardly came out in even a whisper. He felt so terrible now. "I.. I didn't mean it. I really didn't." Those insults hurt, but Rodrick was right. They weren't together. He was a fucking dick. What had he been thinking? This wasn't like old times. This was /now/. But it's not like he could live in the present anyway. He was just a pathetic piece of shit that couldn't move on from anything. And those suicidal thoughts came back like a hurricane and that's all he kept telling himself as he took those words and just stayed quiet. Maybe when Rodrick left he would.. whatever. Why did it matter. Nothing mattered. He was just a fucking failure. Mulder didn't know what to say. How could he have done this again? Even he didn't know.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt something in his heart that said he was doing something wrong. Seeing Mulder go from happy to...to that crushed expression really...it really made him feel hurt. He wanted to stop but..  
The image of his father sneering at him and thinking of him as such a failure stung. It hurt worse then anything. Made him scared. Susan always loved him but Frank Heffley was someone who he never understood. 

"You're right Fox, you don't think. Ever. You never think about how someone else might feel!" That wasn't true, but Rodrick never knew how many times Mulder has probably felt terrible. "Fuck. I cant believe I thought our friendship could work. I.." Feeling so betrayed by his own stupidity he sneered. "How could we be friends again?! It would never fucking work. We had a full blown makeout session in your /car/! Friends dont do that..." 

Suddenly he had to lash out. Anger was building up and he just...fuck his eyes pricked with new found tears. "FUCK!" The former drummer didnt mean to but he always had an issue with his anger. And without thinking about someone he cared about he shoved Mulder. "This is all your fault you know that?" Rodrick sucked in a breath to try and calm himself but everything he looked at Mulder he felt /pissed/. "I cant..i can't even breathe!" And with that he...he puncher Mulder again. Fuck..fuck fuck fuck..

MULDER  
Mulder did feel angry, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Rodrick had no right to say that! Mulder /did/ think about others! So much more than he thought about himself? Why had he tried to kill himself so many times if he didn't think of others? Not thinking of others meant he'd hold no guilt. That just /wasn't/ true! "Do you know /anything/?" Mulder hissed, that rage bubbling inside his chest, lapping the building flames at his heart. "Of course I thought about how you would feel! That's why I answered the fucking call, so you wouldn't wake up! I haven't had a phone since the 90s Rodrick, I don't know how the fuck to use it so /I'm sorry/." He closed his eyes and took a step back then opened them again. He needed to calm himself. Mulder would not lose control. He wouldn't, never would he do that again. But those words hurt so fucking bad and the FBI Agent didn't know if they made him angrier or sadder. Or both. "God FUCK! Are you not listening? I didn't mean to, okay? I had every right intention in mind. Would you rather your dad have—"

And then he was shoved, and shock ripped through his whole body. And the punch hurt but he wouldn't ever say that, not again, because oh did Mulder deserve it. This was the karma he knew was coming. So he didn't do anything back, not like he wanted to or imagined. He just stood there, wiping some blood from his cheek and narrowing his eyes. His voice turned a bit cold and just... downright not him. "I know Rodrick. You think I really don't know any of this is my fault? You're not bringing something new to the table here." He sneered. "I've lived with guilt my entire life. This is barely anything compared to my shitty childhood. So please, punch me. Kick me. Throw me through the window. I've handled worse." Maybe that would make Rodrick stop. Because Mulder really didn't want to be hit but if it needed to happen... then who was he to try to defend himself? He remembered when he had been pushed down the stairs by dear old dad and felt more anger. /I. Don't. Care./

RODRICK  
Rodrick just felt more angry everytime Mulder opened his mouth. "Sorry that I need to bring it to the table again." He snapped viciously, feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time. Everything in him brimmed with anger, and for once he wanted to be selfish. /destroy him!/ Was the only thing in his mind and the Heffley intended to follow the command. 

The words just made him more pissed and Mulder not fighting him back was driving him crazy. "Oh yeah. You aren't gonna fight back. What a skilled FBI agent you fucking are." He used verbal irony as he moved closer and sneered. "God Fox. Arent you a joke for sore eyes?" He felt that old manipulation and hurtful words pour back. Rodrick was done with playing nice guy. "You aren't nothing. And the fact you wont even fight back is amusing. No wonder Diana abused you! /Used/ you like that! You are such a plaything Mulder and it-" Rodrick took a sharp inhale. Mulder not wanting to fight him was making him feel crazy. His skin burned because he really...he really wanted the agent to punch him. 

"Diana took you over so easily. Fuck, maybe its why Scully got with Collin? At least he's a real man!" Rodrick yelled, and it felt perfect as he smirked. He wanted Mulder to feel as hurt as he did. All his life he had been stomped on and...and Mulder had used him! The Heffley had been used and fooled! "You're such a disappointment Fox. What did I even see in you...?" With those words he smiled cruelly. "Dont feel bad about the truth though. You always wanted it anyways."

MULDER  
Mulder was shaking. With anger, sadness, fear, disgust, every single emotion in the book. The words physically hurt. Why did he allow such toxic people to get near him? Why did he allow himself to be a puppet? But fuck those words really took him off the edge. "You have no fucking idea what kind of FBI Agent I am!" he hissed. "I threw away /everything/ for Samantha! Fucking put in the basement just so I could find her again. Does that sound selfish to you, Rodrick? I've spent my entire life looking for someone who may not even be ALIVE and yet you tell me I DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE! Well that's BULLSHIT!" Yelling felt better than punching right now. He would later realize Rodrick had no idea who he was talking about but... Mulder didn't care. He was in this moment right now. But he could see Rodrick was angry. The black-haired male /wanted/ to punch and kick and act like wild animals. So Mulder wouldn't just to prove a fucking stupid stubborn point to everyone. His eyes pricked with tears but he quickly blinked them away. He would not show weakness right now. How could Mulder respond to these things? He /had/ no responses. It left his throat feeling dry and no words came out. 

"Wow.." He felt that anger rising, rising. All Mulder saw was red and maybe the blur of tears. "I didn't even know you could say those things. Didn't think it was possible for one person to say to someone else." Mulder felt so weak. He was fucking pathetic and a useless piece of shit. "But it's because of people like Diana, Scully... and /you/ that I've tried to kill myself so many times." His gaze was hard and filled with fire. Mulder took a step closer. "The toxic people I've let into my life that only try to manipulate me and use me for... for whatever reason. So yes, Rodrick, I /am/ a puppet. I've been a puppet in everything. The government's plans, for Scully to dump in the trash, for Diana to use before leaving, for you to step on. My family doesn't count. I didn't choose them. But I chose all of you. And you're one of them."

RODRICK  
Rodrick had to hold back from flinching when Mulder took a step forward with such fire in his eyes. He hated how he still loved the raw emotions those eyes could hold, and he tried not to feel happy because...Mulder wasn't putting on a mask. Samantha? That was his sister right? He learned a bit about her when they first chatted at the bar. "Fucking jesus Fox, do you even hear yourself?" Rodrick purred slyly, "And of course I can say this. After all, like you said in your voicemail, 'I can admit it to you Rodrick because you know it best!' Isn't it funny?" Bringing up the voicemail hurt him, it really did because he remembered the first line of it. Mulder had looked at the stars and was reminded of him...Fuck. He needed to do something to push the guilt away. 

The...the manipulation worked a bit. "Kill yourself? Wait.." Rodrick almost stopped, but then he remembered that Mulder probably was lying. Manipulation verses manipulation. Rodrick could play that. "Give me a break here babe. If you really were going to end it, why are you still fucking here? What's even holding you back besides your sister? Who is most likely dead anyways." He shrugged with a smirk. "Im surprised you haven't punched me yet. You were great last time. Three times and I was out!" Rodrick stepped forward himself, so that him and his...his old beloved FBI agent were nose to nose. "I remember that. Had bruises for days. It was so amazing to see what a monster you were." He teased coldly, placing his hand lovingly on Mulder's cheek. "I still loved you after that you know? But if I really think about it...Maybe I was just desperate. Im known for my slutty choices anyways." Rodrick cooed.

MULDER  
Mulder's heart dropped. Voicemail? "What voicemail?" he hissed, but then he shook his head. "Stop FUCKING calling me Fox, Rodrick." God if only he'd killed himself sooner. But he was breaking. The patience was chipping away from every word, every memory he held in his destructive and fucked up mind. Mulder actually started to laugh hysterically. He stopped after a while and stared deep into Rodrick's eyes. "Does it look like I'm lying?" His voice was so smooth, but it broke at the end. He couldn't help it. Even Rodrick must've known how pathetic he was if he couldn't even succeed in killing himself. "I didn't /fucking/ succeed because branches break, guns don't work, and people could die. I guess you wouldn't know unless you're about to do it. Or you're in the middle of doing it, and you pull the trigger of a gun and it doesn't go off. It's so... disappointing." He sounded morbid. But it was true. These were his thoughts when he was on the topic of suicide. But then..

Then he heard the words. It was like everything was a blur now. Everything went in slow motion. He didn't even feel anything, or hear anything Rodrick said. All he heard were those words. 'What's even holding you back besides your sister? Who is most likely dead anyways.' Rodrick knew nothing. He had no idea what Mulder had seen, what he'd been through to find her, how many times he'd found a /fake/ Samantha. He didn't know anything. He knew NOTHING. NOTHING! Mulder didn't even care for the rest of the words. The FBI Agent dove forward and slammed Rodrick's body into the ground, trying to punch him. "DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT SAMANTHA THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, BUT DON'T FUCKING INSULT HER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW /ANYTHING/!" He saw blood but didn't know if it was even real. Fuck was he crazy? Maybe. Could be. "SAMANTHA WAS THE ONLY PERSON I COULD TRUST. I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT I'VE DONE TO TRY TO GET HER BACK! SO DON'T /FUCKING/ TALK LIKE THAT!"

And then he broke. And he cried. Because it hurt so badly and the words finally broke his heart and he couldn't hold back and he was out of control again. Mulder already was planning to finally /succeed/ in killing himself after this. He was losing everything. Rodrick hated him and said horrible things to him. He had nothing left. But even then everything Rodrick said was true. If Samantha was dead, then Mulder had nothing to live for. And that was a disturbing thought that he couldn't even live with at this point.

RODRICK  
"Fox, fox, fox. Annnnnd Fox!" Rodrick laughed and clapped his hands. "That's your name though! Fox!" He was going to say more mean things. Cooking them up in his head as he spoke but suddenly he was on the ground and he was fucking /punched/. It happened so fast Rodrick didn't know how many times Mulder punched him; but all he knew is all of a sudden he saw blood. 

And blood dribbled down his chin and he choked, placing a finger to his lip. It was broken. Had to be. Rodrick struggled and sneered, Mulder and his yelling scaring him slightly but the thrill of it all made him live for it. He was shaking and he needed this to hurt. If he had to punish himself...this was surely the way. "Haha-" Rodrick spat out some blood and listened to Mulder cry. It...it hurt. He was feeling bad again. No no he couldn't have that. Samantha was the trigger. He just had to pull it some more. "The Smoking Man is right Mulder. She's dead. Has to fucking be. If you couldn't even save her then, how can you save her now?"

Smiling crookedly Rodrick felt so cold. He felt like he was out of control...like...like he was watching himself from a distance. This WASN'T HIM. HE WANTED TO STOP! Rodrick...Rodrick really wanted to fucking stop but..but his anger...his anger boiled and now that Mulder was actually hitting him he wanted more. More. Pain was something he liked after all. "You cant even fight me! How the hell can you save her?" The drummer then frowned at the crying. "So pathetic. So broken. How would Samantha feel? Can she even trust you to care for her?"

The Smoking Man had done this to Rodrick...He remembered. The old fucking asshole had thrown Mulder's name around and made them fight. He was turning the tables now. Rodrick...Rodrick felt tears prick his eyes. He wanted to stop. Comfort Mulder. But...god his anger...It was cooling down...It...shit.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't have anything else to scream. He just kept punching as hard as he could. But then he stopped. He stared at his shaking hands, dragging himself away from Rodrick and covered his head with his hands. He sobbed. His cries were so deep and full of pent up pain about Samantha and he realized Rodrick was right. He would never find her. She was dead. He couldn't save her, and even if he did she wouldn't trust him. This was all a game. Another game to make Mulder the government's puppet. And that hurt. It hurt so badly. He screamed louder and cried at the same time and /really/ wanted to kill himself now. He kept having the same visions of Samantha's abduction and remembered his father and his mother and his first suicide attempt and the people at school that had bloodied him to a pulp with their abuse and the fire he always saw and how he wasn't in control anymore and how The Smoking Man was his real fucking biological father and how Samantha might be dead and how everyone he loved died or left and...

He was so far broken now. All over a fucking phone call. Mulder felt everything and nothing at the same time. The only thing he imagined was a gun to his head and... that was it. A sound buzzed in his ears. Mulder couldn't hear anything. He stopped crying but didn't lift his head. Mulder wanted the darkness. He didn't want to face what he'd done or what he'd heard and realized. He wanted none of it. So he'd hide here until Rodrick hopefully left and he could die. He could finally fucking die after years and years of pure hell. He felt tears roll down his face and he let out a few small cries but said nothing and did nothing and tried not to show how he was such a failure at everything. Maybe Rodrick would get his vibe and /leave/. That's all he wanted. To fucking be alone.

RODRICK  
He really didn't know how he lost control. Really. It took...it took a while after he felt the pain stop hurting but he soon came back. Holy shit that had felt like he was out of his body and now he was back. But Rodrick couldn't see because...his eyes were swollen. The former drummer could care less; despite the ringing in his ears he still heard the horrid sobbing. The fucking sobbing. All because of him. 

FUCK. RODRICK WAS SO FUCKED UP. EVEN LAYING HERE IN...IN WHAT FELT LIKE BLOOD HE STILL WAS AN ASSHOLE. Mulder should've killed him. Really. He was surprised he wasn't even dead yet. How could he do that? How could he HURT MULDER? All because he didn't want his father to be upset with him. Everything ached. Rodrick was sure his face was beaten to hell and he lifted his arms to his face to see them littered in bruises. He must've tried to block Mulder at one point. 

"M-mulde-" He could barely speak because he throat felt filled with blood. Rodrick wanted to die. He was so mad. Mad at himself. At his stupid anger. For once he was...was almost happy with Mulder and he ruined it. "Mulder-" The name finally escaped his split lips and he sat up with a gasp. Lungs hurting as he breathed softly. He hurt. Hurt hurt. But Mulder curled up like that fucking hurt more then anything he could ever see. Rodrick...Rodrick felt himself let out a sob. No. No he didn't mean anything! "Mulder- Mulder!" What else could he say? His brain felt like it was on a loop as he forced himself to fucking crawl to his former lover..his former fucking best friend who Rodrick would die for. 

"M-Mulder. Mulder I-" He choked again as he spat more blood. Rodrick deserved the pain and the copper taste in his mouth. "No no...no im sorry! Dont...dont curl up like that!" The male wailed, voice so sore and raspy and he could barely see through his swollen eyes...let alone the globs of tears. "Look...look!" Rodrick placed his nails to his skin and scratched as hard as he could. Drawing whatever blood he could from the marks as he watched some dribble out and flow down his skin. "Y-you had every right to hurt me! Mulder!" Rodrick croaked, feeling a bit light headed but shaking it off. "Dont cry. Please. Im so sorry. I...Im.so sorry Mulder. I dont...I dont know what.." The drummer whined, yes, the drummer. Thats what Rodrick was. "Please im sorry."

MULDER  
Mulder wanted to talk to Rodrick. He really did. But the pain wrapped so tightly around his heart that he didn't respond. He couldn't. What could he even say? "Oh, haha Rodrick I forgive you for making me have the worst existential crisis of my life. Love ya!" No. No, it didn't work like that. Mulder was always quick to forgive but... this one time he didn't know if he could do that. The FBI Agent needed some time. He'd never seen that side of Rodrick before. It scared him. What if this happened again? It... fuck. Mulder wouldn't allow himself to be manipulated like this. He could only trust himself now. Is this how he died? Alone with no one to trust? Maybe Mulder never really wanted the truth. Because possibly from it he'd just end up killing himself. He didn't feel free. He felt bound. If all those years were /wasted/, then what was his future?

"Get out." Mulder scared himself from those words. But he lifted his head and stared blankly forward before turning to Rodrick. He forced himself not to flinch. Rodrick looked terrible. Bruises, blood... fuck the FBI Agent was scaring himself again with how out of control he could get. "G-Get out," He spluttered. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT" He didn't know what else to do. Rodrick couldn't be here. This was a shit situation and doing this is what Mulder's gut told him. This was the only thing he /could/ do. No matter how much it hurt Rodrick... he knew it would never amount to how much Rodrick had hurt him. /But you deserved it/ he told himself. /This has been coming forever. I shouldn't act surprised. Rodrick broke and so did I. It's what I needed to pull my head out of my ass./ Mulder forced himself to look stronger and have Rodrick a hard glare. "Please." His voice betrayed his expression as it broke in the middle of the word. "Please leave."

RODRICK  
The shouting hurt...It actually hurt but nothing compared to how broken Mulder looked. "Im sorry. I know it doesn't matter what I say but im so sorry." Rodrick whispered, feeling horrible. He felt so bad. Nothing had prepared him for this. "I l-love..I love you Fox Mulder. Im so sorry. Samantha is alive. You'll find her. You always find people you care about.." He choked back on a sob because he couldn't be selfish right now. "Ill leave DC okay. You uh, you really don't need such toxic people in your life." Inhaling whatever air he could he tried not to whine at how bad his lungs hurt. "If I can help you by leaving. Then thats what ill do...Rodrick Heffley promise...babe..." 

Babe..

Babe..

He really felt like a shitty person. But Rodrick knew he could...he could forget it. It was about time he left DC anyways. His family had a.home and he knew he could go there.."Goodbye Fox Mulder...I-im so so sorry about everything. You'll find the truth okay?" And with that he sighed sadly and leaned forward to peck Mulder on his bleeding cheek with his own bleeding lips. He then grabbed his phone and despite how much it hurt to stand he got up and left. Because he was a Heffley and he couldn't fight..

Out the door was a concerned Frank Yarrow and Greg. And Rodrick almost collapsed in Frank's arms with a loving sigh. He could finally leave DC...


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Rodrick. Mulder wants to help.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know what to say next. He watched with sad, tired eyes as Rodrick left. He felt empty now. He almost cried more but forced it down and staggered to his feet. The FBI Agent stared at his bloodied clothes, wondering if he should change. No. Why should he? He turned around, wanting to just find his gun and get this done with. Rodrick was leaving and would most likely never hear about this. Scully had Colin, she wouldn't care. His whole family was dead now, his sister was who knows where, probably dead like his mom and dad. His biological father would /want/ Mulder to die. There was nothing left. Scully didn't even like working on the X-Files anymore. So... why was there a nagging feeling beating in the back of his mind? Mulder tried to shake it away but... but it kept coming back. And he remembered the one person he could maybe count on and hesitated. Should he... should he visit her? Mulder wasn't sure. He could. But it would be for a short amount of time. Maybe... maybe, though, she could help him. In some way. So he bit the bullet, grabbed his keys, and left. 

In a car hidden outside of Mulder's house, a man with dark eyes watched Rodrick leave. He'd heard everything and knew the former drummer couldn't leave DC. That simply wouldn't do. Now that he knew Mulder couldn't be converted, maybe he should just kill Rodrick. That would surely push the FBI Agent over the edge, hm? Smirking, the Smoking Man followed a little farther behind. And he had the intent to kill.

RODRICK  
Greg asked quickly, "What the hell happened to you Rodrick?" His squeaky voice laced with intense worry.  
Rodrick shrugged in Frank arms, eyes shut because he could barely breathe with how much his heart ached. He was such an idiot. 

Frank felt like he was clutching onto a baby. A delicate flower. Rodrick...holy shit his friend looked so bad. Is...is this how Rodrick used to look when Frank would beat him? He felt disgusted. "Sweetie-"

"I just...can we take a walk? I wanna take a walk." 

Greg protested but Rodrick couldn't hear as Frank seemed to nod and he somehow...passed out. 

It was black for a long time until he opened his eyes after something jolted him away. "Frank? Frank where are-" He felt panic as he reached around for someone he needed, and sure enough the long haired male was outside his car door. "Rodrick! You worried me and Greg...I told him you would be fine...so please walk with us now?"

Whoa. The drummer barley knew what was happening as he looked outside. They were already in the woods? Holy shit. "Im sorry babe. I didn't mean to pass out. Ill try harder next time.." His brother came into view with a sneer. 

"Frank look at him! We need to take him to the doctor! He...God he looks-"

Suddenly something snapped in Frank, "Shut up you fucking brat! He is fine! He's fine because I say he is!"

More yelling but Rodrick was to tired to care. Slipping out of the seat he wobbled towards the woods. Frank and Greg stopped fighting to rush after him..

MULDER  
Mulder was in the car, driving toward Margaret Scully's house. This was the last person he could trust right now. The only person that had never betrayed him, or hurt him, or /anything/. She'd only helped him and.. dare he say it, Mulder looked at her more like a mother than his /own/ mother. And since his mom was... was dead... Margaret really was helpful. Now was one of those helpful times. Sighing, he pulled up to her house and stumbled out of the car. He was blown back with memories and felt tears form in his eyes again. Why did everything always have to go to shit? All because of /him/? Trying to... stop those thoughts for now... the FBI Agent walked up to the steps and knocked on the door. As he waited for someone to answer, he couldn't /help/ thinking those thoughts. How could he? After everything Rodrick had said... even after apologizing... was it even real? Which side of Rodrick was the most prominent? His bad side, or the one Mulder loved to be around? He only saw Rodrick's bad side when they fought. Which wasn't too often, but still.. those words stung so badly. He was afraid they always would.

"Fox?"

Oh. And Margaret was the only person that Mulder allowed to call him Fox. She said it... so much differently than everyone else. Not as condescending as his father or.. Rodrick. Not as fake-caring as his mother. It was true, so true and that's why Mulder let her. Because it didn't remind him of the bad times and he was rather soothed by it.

"Fox, are you alright?"

He looked up to meet Margaret Scully's gaze. She looked worried, staring at the blood on his shirt. "Is that your blood?" she murmured.

"No." Mulder walked in and she let him. Margaret watched him closely and hesitated. 

"Fox, are you alright? What's going on? Is it about Scully?"

"No." Mulder bowed his head a little. "For... for once it's not, actually." He chuckled. It was more fake than anything. "I... I came here because I need you." Mulder's voice almost broke but he was able to control it with a deep breath. He turned back to her, his throat burning. "Please.... help me..."

—

The Smoking Man had followed the car for not too long of a time. They hadn't really noticed him, he didn't think, since his "undercover" car blended in with traffic. On other carless roads he held back. After a while they turned into the woods and stopped. The Smoking Man narrowed his eyes and swerved to the curb, putting the car in park and turning the engine off. He looked down lazily and stuffed the gun in his pocket that was on the passenger seat floor. He got out of the car and slipped toward the three men, eyes narrowed. This would be hard, but... he knew he could succeed in killing Rodrick Heffley.

RODRICK  
Rodrick stumbled along in the woods as Frank talked to him slowly. He could barely hear much but just seeing the woods made him grin happily.  
The Heffley had always felt at home here. Sometimes all he wanted to do one day was live in the middle of the woods. Be happy. High school dreams of having a family with Heather Hills and having a house in the woods, their children always playing. 

Rodrick had always wanted /children/. To be a father. It was a dream. He especially wanted twins. 

Frank walked ahead and Greg slid beside Rodrick instead, he noticed how big his baby brother was..but to the Heffley Greg would always be his baby. Always. His wimpy kid. "Greeeeeg?"

"What? Is something wrong?"

Rodrick laughed, throat sore from the blood. From apologizing and repeating Mulder's name. "Nothing. I just want you to know I love you...I love Frank too and.." He felt tears prick his eyes. "I would never hurt you. You know that...right?" His voice turned raspy as he felt a panic attack coming on. 

Greg hesitated but kissed the hurt male's cheek. Though he would never tell anyone he did. "I know. Frank knows too. You would never hurt us."

The former drummer would...maybe hurt Frank. But Greg knew Rodrick would fucking protect him to the last breath. They fought all the time...but...Greg remembers his bullies. And how Rodrick almost killed one of them. His brother would never hurt him. Greg...Greg knew Rodrick viewed him as his 'precious baby brother' though he never said it out loud. 

"Hey guys! Rodrick can sit here! Ill look around to make sure there isn't any cops!" Frank's voice annoyed Greg...but he shrugged it off for Rodrick. Frank brushed past them and kissed Rodrick while he did so. Greg almost barfed.

MULDER  
Mulder and Margaret were now seated on the couch. Mulder's head was in his hands, ruffling up his hair but he didn't care. He just wanted... to talk. To talk to someone that could maybe understand, and that wouldn't try to manipulate him like a therapist and was actually being real. That's all Mulder wanted. Maybe Margaret could help with that. Mulder also appreciated that she let him take his time... it meant a lot. He sometimes wondered if she felt the same way he felt about her. Wouldn't it be nice to be seen as someone's son for once? He laughed in his mind but... finally decided to talk. "Margaret... I-I'll he honest with you." He looked up, his eyes red suddenly. He was already fucking crying. What a—

"You can tell me anything," she smiled, nodding at him encouragingly. Mulder nodded and sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. "M-Margaret, I-i really came here because... b-because something happened..." She didn't ask what. "..a-and I don't kn-know..." FUCK! His voice kept breaking, still crying over the fight. "And I... I was going to kill myself." He looked away in shame but couldn't help crying a little. "A-And... and I guess I just came here because I- I wanted to be able to tell myself that someone cares about me. Because right about now... I'm all out of hope."

—

The Smoking Man could hear the voices from afar. He lifted his chin, feeling young again and smirking. He shifted through the foliage and narrowed his eyes, seeing the three men standing there. He watched the long-haired one walk away. /This is my chance/ he told himself. /This is my best chance to kill Rodrick. With only the smaller one, I have a good chance./ With that notion in mind, The Smoking Man raised the gun toward the black-haired male and pulled the trigger.

RODRICK  
Rodrick laughed at the kiss on his cheek from both Frank and Greg. He needed that. Really. Mulder didn't matter much anymore. In all honesty....The agent and him weren't good together. And leaving DC would be great! He couldn't wait to tell his mom...Susan would be so happy to leave with her family. Full family again.  
"Im gonna miss Sam Greg.."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

While they talked, Frank had been snooping around happily. This was amazing! All the therapy was working for him! Greg would come around just like Rodrick was and everything would be fine. From the bruises and blood on his Rodrick he knew him and Mulder wouldn't be speaking anymore which was-

Thats when he saw it. Him. The man with the gun aiming right at his friends. Frank didn't even have to think about it. "Get the hell away from them you fucking creep!" 

Rodrick barely noticed his friend step in front of the gun...until it was to late.

MULDER  
Mulder and Margaret had had a long talk. She'd send him off to the guest bedroom and let him sleep and washed his clothes. He felt so terrible. Disgusting. He curled up, wanting nothing other than to just die and wither away. But Margaret knew now. He had someone... had someone that actually cared. Had someone that wasn't going to let him kill himself, but would also trust Mulder to make the right decision.  But he still missed Rodrick... despite how much he didn't want to admit it. He did. Already. Why? Rodrick wasn't... wasn't good for him, right? So why did he miss the black-haired male? Mulder sighed, rolling around for a while and hoping he'd fall asleep soon.

—

The Smoking Man didn't wait to see what happened. He turned and ran back to his car, quickly getting there and peeling off. He had a fake license plate so even if it was seen, it would go to another car. Great. He smirked, feeling like he'd done his job well. /With Rodrick gone, Mulder is sure to go next... And this whole new plan will fall into place./

RODRICK  
Everything happened to fast for Greg to even put into words. This was something he didn't expect to see at his age...  
Frank fell and Rodrick started screaming, it was horrible and he felt his eyes tear up. "Rodrick...Rodrick stop please!"

He heard the noise before they arrived and panicked. He had to get his brother out of here! Greg placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Rodrick we-"

Rodrick let out another ear piercing yell and shoved him off with such strength Greg almost was surprised. "No no no! He can't be dead! We have to save-"

A cough surprised them both, but Greg couldn't hear whatever Frank had to say. He had to get Rodrick out of here now!

"Frank...? Frank! Frank!" The former drummer cried happily, placing his hands on the wound to stop all the blood. "Frank! Greg is...is gonna get the van! You'll be fine-"

"Rodrick.."

He ignored the dying male. "We just gotta get you to the doctors okay? Me and you can get checked up together!"

Frank couldn't bare to hear anymore. "RODRICK!" That got the messy-haired male's attention, brown eyes glossy with tears looked at him and Frank stiffened. But...but he smiled. "Im not gonna make it. We both know that." Rodrick shook his head and started mumbling, and Frank could hear the van coming now. At least Greg got the van...the cops would be here soon. 

"You cant leave me! NO! THIS IS...ITS STUPID FRANK! No! Come home! Dont leave! Im sorry! Im so horrible im so sorry!"

That made him laugh with whatever energy he had left. "Awe, t-thats a big lie...I love you okay? You're perfect. Im...im just sorry I was mean to you. I love you. Especially your bad side. That side turns me on."

Rodrick cried harder at the flirt, and sobbed carelessly. What the fuck. He couldn't even understand what was happening. "Noooo! No no no! Im so sorry!" 

Frank only watched with blurry vision as Rodrick was pulled away. Wailing was easily heard and he felt so bad. But he had to prove himself right? One last time. "See...s-see ya.." And with that Frank Yarrow was gone for good...right when the newscast and cops arrived at the scene.

MULDER  
After a long while of restless napping (yeah he hadn't been able to nap), Mulder decided to turn the tv on. He flipped it to different channels and sighed. Nothing good was on. Leaving it on a news channel, he watched blankly and stared. Suddenly, his heart began to beat faster. His mouth went dry. It felt like everything was crashing down on him at this one moment and... it was one of the worst feelings ever. He saw a glimpse of a body. A man named Frank Yarrow had been... had been murdered. He saw Rodrick and Greg. Mulder almost felt sick. He leaped up and ran out the door. He almost ran into Margaret, who took a wide-eyed step back. "Fox? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I... I... I need to go!" he panted. Before he could get past her she placed a hand on his shoulder, staring at him seriously. 

"Fox, you aren't going to do anything, right?"

Mulder paused. No. He was going to find Rodrick. He couldn't do this alone... no, not when Frank had died. "I won't." And he nodded and rushed past and hopped in his car, peeling off quickly. He grabbed the phone Margaret had lent him and dialed Rodrick's number (and yes he knew it by heart). He called once, then again, then again because he wasn't answering. He figured they'd be at the hospital so headed there. Mulder was scared for a moment. Would Rodrick blame him? Would he be mad? Fuck, who cared?! Mulder needed to be here for him!

RODRICK  
Rodrick was currently vomiting in the bathroom in the hospital, vomiting his fucking guts out. Everything in him ached...but the weed had dulled his tears..now the only thing that hurt was his stomach as he heaved and puked everything out. His dinner and everything he's ever eaten. Throat burnt and he silently cried as he realized just how alone he was. Greg...he had told his brother to fuck off. To leave him alone...

Instead of his brother's help he called Fern and Spike...his...his old bandmates. The two had been sad at the news but...Not as sad as him. Rodrick cried and groaned, in pure pain as he finally couldn't vomit out anything else...so he laid on the floor instead. His eyes were tinted a milky pink as he blinked at the ceiling. "Frank...F-frank?" For a second he pictured the former guitarist and laughed. He laughed and laughed. He wanted to feel better...he...he wanted someone to SAVE HIM. FUCK. Rodrick choked some more. 

Outside the door was a tall and chubby older male with orange hair and beard, sporting a weird shirt. Along with a skinny, female-shaped male with a mullet. "Do you really think weed was the right idea Fern?" Spike, the former bass player, rolled their eyes. 

Fern nodded. "A course! Rodrick...isn't in a cool place right now. Weed helps that.." He noticed the phone ringing and shrugged. "Should I answer?" Spike nodded without a care, listening to the sounds in the bathroom with a pained expression. 

"Hey, Fern speaking, Rodrick can't come to the phone right now. He's in the hospital bathroom puking his guts out." He texted lazily, hoping Spike wouldn't see him.

MULDER  
Mulder was surprised to finally get an answer. Sort of annoyed, but that was okay. "RODRICK! Fuck me, I've been calling for—" Oh. He only just now found out by the first tone of this man's voice that it /wasn't/ Rodrick. Mulder got the location of the former drummer, but was already going the right way anyway. "Puking?" Mulder felt sick. For Rodrick. After everything that's happened, even after what he said... Mulder still felt empathy. Because he knew how it felt. It was a terrible feeling to lose someone that had abused you, mentally and physically. Maybe the FBI Agent could help Rodrick with that. Maybe... just maybe.. and despite what happened they could even be friends again. Or something of the sorts. Literally fucking ANYTHING was fine because Mulder couldn't stand being away from Rodrick, even after their arguments. His heart hurt without the black-haired male. But could he admit that again?

Mulder realized he hadn't said much so cleared his throat. "Look, I have no idea who you are and you have no idea who I am but I'll be there soon. I need to help Rodrick because he sure as fuck isn't going to let anyone else take care of him. You don't need to tell him I'm coming, he most likely hates me. Just know I'll be there soon." Mulder didn't even wait for an answer and hung up, arriving at the hospital and swerving into a parking spot. He ran into the hospital he'd been in oh-so-many-times and looked around for the bathroom, eyes narrowing. Mulder finally found it and bust through the door. To a bunch of weird dudes. Oh... wrong place. He quickly found another bathroom and walked in, seeing two guys with the sound of puking in the bathroom. This was it. He'd found Rodrick.

RODRICK  
Fern didn't get the chance to respond because who ever was on the line hung up and he shrugged. "If he says so!" The bearded male chuckled as he then took the phone and slid it under the stall so the former drummer could have it. 

The colored male next to him seemed interested in what happened. "Who was that? Does Rodrick know them?" Spike demanded harshly, which Fern just shrugged to. He didn't know. "No clue. He must know him though. Knew his name and seemed concerned on the phone-"

Spike snorted. "You do know Frank was murdered right? As in someone wanted him dead?" Again Fern shrugged. Which caused the other male to groan and facepalm. "Why do I even hang out with you anymore old man?"

Suddenly the door opened and the two former bandmates turned to the door to spot a brown-haired male who seemed...worried. Fern smiled, but Spike stuck up his nose and said, "Listen dude, we're busy in here-"

Fern nudged Spike with a smile, "No we aren't! You're the guy that called for Rodrick right? He's in there and-" Another sickening dry heave could be heard and the whines that easily followed it. "We should've gave him more weed.." The man shook his head sadly but stepped away from the stall door. It wasn't locked. 

It took a bit longer for Spike to pull away from the door, but he did eventuality with a frown. "Shut up Fern. Listen dude, just...handle with caution. Okay? Maybe take him somewhere that isn't in a hospital after you talk to him a bit."

 

While all the talking happened outside the stall, Rodrick once again collapsed on the hard, cold tile floor with a gasp. He glanced bitterly at the joint in the corner and reached for it weakly, lighting it as he put it to his lips and inhaled. Yeah, that was the good stuff. His brain got all fuzzy and his eyes watered. The former drummer couldn't even remember the last time he smoked pot. How sad was that?

Despite his fucked up, hurting emotions, it wasn't just that in pain. His body still was from him...him and...that /guy/ fighting like wild animals. He blocked out everything about the fight as his brain got fuzzier and fuzzier.  
"Haha.." Rodrick laughed bitterly, eyes puffy from crying and swollen from punches. Bruises littered his face and his arms....lips split but no more blood came out. It was just sore..

Everything ached on his body. Rodrick wished for a second that he didn't turn Greg away....that his mom would show up and hold him and they would be fine. Rodrick...Rodrick was still going to leave DC. "I p-promise...Yeah...I do.." Feeling so weak, tan skin turning pale he took the joint out and smashed it against the tile floor to take it out.  
Fuck, he was high, emotional, and in pure pain. What a great combination.

MULDER  
Mulder stared at the two men for a moment and looked them up and down suspiciously. He almost cringed at the sound of Rodrick throwing up but forced himself not to. Mulder heard what one of the men said and his eyes blazed with fire. "Weed?!" That wasn't good. Rodrick shouldn't be on drugs right now. Sure, it helped but... what about addiction? When did that come in? /Like you're one to judge/ he hissed harshly in his head. /You get drunk every day because you can't stand the grief. Don't be a fucking hypocrite. Just help Rodrick./ Mulder groaned and put his fingers to his forehead in frustration. "Okay. Thank you." He said nothing more and walked past the two men, walking toward the stall cautiously. If Rodrick was high, did that mean he still blamed him? /Fuck you Mulder, that's a selfish notion/ the FBI Agent thought. But was it true? Would Rodrick maybe not hate him for just a second? Maybe that would be nice. He turned the corner, looking into the stall. /Maybe just take him back to—/

He froze. A chill ran up his spine to see how terrible Rodrick looked. Not only did it smell like throw up, but he also just... looked terrible. A joint was in his hand, his eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. Mulder fought the urge to demand who had.. had killed Frank. He would murder them. Not for Frank, but for Rodrick. Fuck! He should've been there.. Clearing his head, Mulder stepped into the stall so he couldn't be seen. He slowly crouched down and stared at Rodrick with worried eyes. "Rodrick?" Mulder whispered. "How about we get out of here?"


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick is high and Mulder takes a shower with him. He blushes. A lot.

RODRICK  
Fern and Spike slowly left the scene, the guy seemed nice enough anyways. And Rodrick needed time alone...Plus Fern and Spike wanted to go see if they could see the body after all. 

Rodrick barely could hear anything. His mind was...torturing him slowly. Not in a bad way; but the weed was making everything seem like something it wasn't..When he closed his swollen eyes he was sent somewhere else that was so much nicer. Frank Yarrow was alive, Rodrick was roommates with Trent, Greg got Holly Hills, and everything like that. Sighing as he inhaled the dying scent of throw up and blood he tried to not feel ashamed of himself. Fuck he was such a mess. 

A voice suddenly came from...above him? "God? That you? I s-said I dont.." Rodrick coughed, the voice sounded so far away. But he knew it was asking if he wanted to leave. Leave what? Earth? Yes fucking please. Wouldn't that be swell. However the voice seemed to twist and it...it almost sounded like Trent or..or Frank! Frank! "F-Frank?" Opening his eyes with a weak smile he almost frowned again. "You...you aren't Frank?" Rodrick blinked. Eyes blurry and glossy as he tried to make sense of the figure. 

"Mulder? Whoa, what are you doing here buddy? Everything alright with you?" The drugs had finally taken the affect he wanted. Rodrick was as high as he could be without overdosing or some stupid shit. He looked shocked, mouth open a bit and eyes wide. "Go where? Aren't I already at home..?" The former drummer laughed, moving to sit up as he batted Mulder back a bit playfully. However he let out a gasp of pain when he moved. He didn't know if he could even get up...Maybe Frank called Mulder to get him? How sweet.

MULDER  
It felt like Mulder's heart had been stabbed. He was quiet for a few moments, listening to Rodrick mumble things that clearly indicated that he was high. /Maybe if he isn't feeling pain... then it's good/ the FBI Agent thought, frowning. For now. But what about when the affects wore off? They couldn't last forever, surely. Even though Mulder hadn't ever been high he'd been around enough people to know what it did to them. So hopefully Rodrick was able to get off of it soon, because... if not, then this would all be bad. "Yes, it's me, Mulder," he murmured softly. "Not god.. not Frank." He curled his fingers from even saying his name. Mulder had hated Frank, but... his death was making Rodrick /not/ okay. And the brown-haired male would do anything to stop that. Not even noticing the other bandmates had left, Mulder continued on.

"You aren't home, silly," he said, beckoning to the area around them. He was a little surprised when Rodrick batted at him playfully. Oh. Right. Weed. Great. Mulder's only plan right now was to bring Rodrick back to his apartment and just take care of him for a while. Maybe talk or something, hopefully not fight. That's all the FBI Agent wanted, truly. And maybe Rodrick did too, but just couldn't admit it or show it... "I'm gonna take you back to my apartment, okay?" Mulder nodded. "It'll be better there. Instead of sitting in the bathroom." The brown-haired male nudged Rodrick's arm. "So come with me, will you?"

RODRICK  
"I know that now!" Rodrick sighed and closed his eyes again because everything hurt. "Mulder. Yeah, I remember him! He was...an FBI Agent...So I know you're Mulder....because...yeah.." He opened his eyes and rolled them around as he took in his surroundings with a frown. Gasping he realized Mulder was right! He wasn't home! How-

Wait. But what even was 'home'? Rodrick...didn't even picture anything when he thought of that word. "Fox..Fox I don't know where my home is! I don't know!" Slipping up he started calling Mulder..Fox because it was easier to say. His voice was soft but squeaky as he felt his chest heave. "Apartment? Your apartment? Fox's apartment...I can go there." That seemed like a safe place. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what it looked like but nothing came and he whined with fear. However the male beside him nudged his shoulder which made his pink eyes snap open again and he stared at Fox with mild concern. "I can do that...yeah...I can..But...Fox I dont think I can stand. I think...My body hurts. I cant..I cant move!" Panic came again and he tried to move his body forward but he seemed so freaked out. Where was Frank?! Frank! Frank? "Im scared! Where am I? Where's Frank?" Rodrick demanded, to no one in particular. He was just so scared..and even though the weed made him forget he seemed so out of it. Rodrick had been clean for so long...the weed was weird to him.

MULDER  
"Yes..." Mulder looked around the bathroom, tipping his head to the side a bit as he listened to Rodrick's confusing words. Yup, definitely high, he didn't even need to see the joint to know that. Good thing no other cops were around, or else Rodrick could have prettyyyyyy easily gotten arrested. So that was one thing he'd saved him from; the confinement of a jail cell for a while. Clearing his throat, Mulder tried not to let Rodrick annoy him by calling him Fox because he was completely out of it right now... so the FBI Agent understood a little bit. "My apartment, yes." Mulder nodded thoughtfully. He was trying to act calm, but really.. this was so hard for him to do. Not only because the words Rodrick had said to him before still rang in his mind when he looked at the former drummer, but also because seeing someone like this just... hurt. But it hurt more to see /Rodrick/ like this. All Mulder wanted to do was help, so hopefully the black-haired make would let him.

Hearing the panic in his voice, Mulder moved forward and brought him into a hug. The FBI Agent wasn't really a hugger, but... anything to calm Rodrick down. And even though he wouldn't admit it, Mulder loved being this close to Rodrick again... "Don't freak out. It's gonna be okay," he whispered. "Let's just go back to my apartment and chill for a while." Mulder looked around. "Sitting in a bathroom isn't exactly the greatest place to be at the moment." He smiled and took a step back. "We'll get you cleaned up and then we can do whatever. Sound good?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick listened and he went quiet for a long time, trying to breathe as good as he could. He felt cold and tired and he was preeeeeetty sure there was a bit of stomach acid on his shirt. And when Fox hugged him he whined and struggled a bit; feeling panicked and closed in but...He relaxed somehow. Enjoy the warmth as he breathed through his open mouth. "Fox's apartment, yes...Okay...Yes.." Fox had always been nice to him, Rodrick recalled, always was a sweet one. He could go there. Frank knew where that was. "Frank can find me there. Okay."

Sucking in more needed air he sighed when Fox let him go and shivered. Arms wrapping themselves around his own body. If he let his eyes trick them...he could imagine the hands as Frank's. "Chill? That...Yeah. We can chill. I like doing..." He narrowed his eyes, "that.." Rodrick tried to smile but he could still barely move. It was like when he got stabbed! And ran over by that car! But...Rodrick finally noticed the bruises on his arm and his eyes widened. "Whoa. Where did those come from?" His voice held child like wonder and a bit of fear as he couldn't recall what happened to him. 

The bathroom reeked of weed. "I wanna..I wanna get clean. I smell. I would..like that. Please..." The former drummer asked softly as he tried to figure out how to stand up. It was like he never stood on two feet before. Then he noticed Mulder take a step back and that panic kicked in again. "No nonono! Wait! Fox no! I can't move! I cant- dont leave! Frank wont find me in here!" Once again the wailing came back full force, as good as weed was, it made his emotions messy. Rodrick felt like he was never going to see Frank or anyone again so he tried to get up as fast as he could. Fox was going to leave him in here if he didn't get up! But his legs were so shakey..."nonono-"

MULDER  
Mulder smiled a little. It was kind of funny how Rodrick was talking about "Fox's apartment" when he was right here, you know, instead of "your apartment." But then he remembered how Rodrick was very much high and he sighed when the former drummer kept talking about Frank. Mulder wouldn't say anything, but.. Frank wasn't coming back. He shivered at the prospect of seeing your friend—or lover—die right before your eyes. Rodrick wasn't going to be okay for a long time. But.. maybe Mulder could help? Again, his family was gone.. and he'd seen many people die.. so maybe, somehow, he could help Rodrick. Mulder cringed when the black-haired male asked where the bruises came from but he said nothing. If Rodrick didn't remember right now then that was okay. It was okay. Who cared about the fight? It shouldn't even be what Mulder was thinking about right now...

Mulder felt panic rise in him as well from Rodrick's terrified voice. "N-no, I'm not leaving you!" he quickly said, rushing forward and holding Rodrick unconsciously. "I'm not leaving Rodrick, I'll help you up. Come on." Mulder wrapped an arm around the other male's waist and around his back, trying to lift him up but using a little support from Rodrick. He staggered upward and made sure the former drummer was okay. "I'll help get you to my car. And don't worry, I'm not leaving you here or anywhere." With those words, Mulder began walking slowly forward, Rodrick in his grasp.

RODRICK  
Rodrick breathed in again and calmed down when Fox picked up up a bit. He winced but helped as best as he could as they made their way out of the bathroom and to the doors of the hospital. "Good. Good! Good job!" The drummer breathed, clutching onto the other male with all of his might. He didn't want to be dropped. Or...he didn't want Fox to be away from him. "Thank you Fox." Despite earlier when he said the name 'Fox' with such hatred and mocking, he said the name now as if it was a blessing from God. So softly and so happily as Rodrick felt a gush of air when they were finally outside. 

"Oooh. I see your car Fox! Its right there!" He pointed out the obvious with a happy laugh, all the panic gone from his voice as he clutched onto the agent with a sigh. "I love your car~ Its so cool and fast. We're still going to your apartment right? I dont..I dont wanna be left somewhere. Frank might never find me again." Rodrick whispered with fear, "We need to give me a bath too. My skin feels layered in dirt!" He complained as he tried to walk with Mulder to the car.

MULDER  
Mulder exhaled and ignored the stares from some people as they left the hospital. Ironic, Rodrick was beat to hell and they were in a hospital, where he could easily get help. But Mulder knew turning him in to get treated would mean they find traces of weed in his body and, come on, Rodrick wasn't exactly keeping it a secret. So that was a big no-no, therefor Mulder turned to taking care of the former drummer himself because... well, maybe the FBI Agent was being selfish for once. He /wanted/ to help Rodrick. He /wanted/ to be his savior. The only reason was so they could be friends again. Mulder couldn't stand being apart from the other male. He couldn't even bear the idea of Rodrick leaving DC. It couldn't happen! So.. Mulder would make up for some of his mistakes with this, taking care of the person he nearly killed earlier with his out of control punching, and then they could be friends again. 

"Yeah, that's my car." Mulder chuckled a bit at Rodrick's excited, almost childish voice. "Oh. Thanks? It's not a great car but... if you insist." The FBI Agent helped the black-haired male over and opened the passenger seat door. "Yes, we are," Mulder confirmed with a nod. "A-And... Frank will always be with you, okay?" His heart hurt just saying that. But he knew that... that even dead people were still in memory. Just because they die doesn't mean they leave forever. You still see them, even if they aren't physically dead. "So... yes, you can take a shower when we get home and it'll all be good." As Mulder hooped in the car after helping Rodrick in he didn't even realize he'd said "home." This felt like having the former drummer live at his apartment again.... But he shook his head, getting those thoughts away and driving toward his place.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was happy when he was seated in the passengers seat. He looked around and realized he actually drove this car once. How cool! The former drummer held back a whine when Mulder disappeared..only to reappear when he entered the driving seat. "Thank you! You're so nice Fox." He praised softly, and he felt happy when Mulder said Frank was always with him. 

"Well duh. I would hope so. I love him." Rodrick laughed awkwardly, leaning against the door for support. He couldn't wait to get cleaned...Wait..."Fox? I cant move. How can I get cleaned..?" The messy haired male asked, but at the word 'home' he looked confused. Home? No no, Rodrick didn't have that...wait...Fox's apartment came to mind and he realized he did consider that home. "Home! Yea! I have that! Its your place! Isn't that where I live too?" He asked softly, his voice squeaky as he glanced at Mulder with round, brown eyes. "I forgot. Im sorry. I can't believe I forgot where I lived! Duh! Im so stupid!" Pausing he frowned. "Im an idiot. Always so scatteredbrained. I hope you dont mind me. Did I pay rent? Do I do anything?" Rodrick questioned quickly, surely he was helping this awesome guy in some way. "I hope I am.."

MULDER  
Mulder felt calmer now. With Rodrick so happy—surprising, given the circumstances—he was... at ease. The FBI Agent enjoyed listening to Rodrick talking because it was just... innocent. Something like that, Mulder couldn't place it. But it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't wearing a mask. But also didn't know what had just happened to them... so maybe the weed was good for a short amount of time, but hopefully Rodrick would be able to get off of it soon. If not... well, then maybe Mulder could help! Right? Maybe..? Mulder felt a pang when the black-haired male talked about living at his apartment. When they'd used to... it had been great. But not anymore. But Rodrick didn't know that right now so it was okay. Maybe they could just talk casually about it without having stupid feelings get in the way. He ignored the part about Rodrick saying he loves Frank because it made him a little jealous BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE MULDER WAS HERE FOR RODRICK AND NOT TO BE A SELFISH ASSHOLE.

"Oh... thank you." Mulder smiled a bit. Then he frowned. Oh... yeah. Because of the stupid FBI Agent Rodrick probably wouldn't even be able to wash himself... oh. OH. Mulder flushed but hoped the other male didn't notice from being so high... shit would Mulder have to help? Imeanitwasokaynobigdealbut-  
Still. The prospect made his heart beat faster and butterflies scattered in his stomach. God this was like a fucking cliché love story. "We'll figure it out," he said quickly, close to home now. He could see the apartment coming into view. "Oh, it's okay." Mulder shrugged and smiled at Rodrick. "Uh, well you... lived— or live, you hang out— whatever, you keep me company. That's the only thing I need. You're helpful in your own way." Mulder pulled over by the curb and sighed, looking at Rodrick. "Let's get you inside," he said, hopping out and walking over to the passenger side to help the former drummer out.

RODRICK  
Rodrick smiled at everything Mulder said and just felt at ease in general as he felt lost in the other's words. "Okay okay. And we will! You're super duper smart! Like...You're an agent. You always want the truth and all that good stuff." He grinned, and when the car came to a stop he almost jumped. Whoa! Why was his body and brain or whatever so sensitive to everything now? Rodrick blamed it all on the drugs...Drugs? A confused look came upon his face before he remembered he was on weed! But...but why? Why was he on weed? Wasn't he clean? Rodrick looked at Mulder to ask but the male was already out of the car. And once he deeply thought about it...Rodrick didn't want to ask anyways. 

He opened the door and the Heffley stumbled out into Mulder's arms with a grunt. "Whoa. Hello there Fox!" At the other words he hummed calmly, "Okay okay. I cant wait to get cleaned. I really need to wash my hair...Or.." A solution came to mind and he almost choked on his own spit at how clever it was. "You can help! That would be so nice! I don't even think I can wash myself...Let alone get naked! But you're so strong Fox, you can probably help! Woah! I came up with that all by myself~ Maybe your spooky brain is giving mine brain power?" Rodrick laughed, and if he ever found out about what he said tonight later? He would probably die of embarrassment. "Im glad I help out somehow. If I keep you company thats good...I thought I lived here though...I thought this was my home." Blinking he looked in Mulder's eyes. "So where is my home?"

MULDER  
Mulder felt happy again. This was what he'd felt like before he'd fucked up by answering Rodrick's phone but... this was nice. He just enjoyed having a nice person around that wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose. Mulder helped Rodrick out and staggered back when the black-haired male fell into his arms. "O-Oh. Hi," Mulder said with a smile and turned his head away, blushing. And fuck did Rodrick's words make his whole face go red and he might want to just die now out of either embarrassment but there was still that weird feeling in his stomach and WHAT WAS GOING ON HE DIDN'T KNOW. Mulder didn't respond for a while but finally did after locking the car. "Okay... I-I will." He ignored the flirt and walked into the apartment after opening the door, closing it behind him. Mulder stared at the place where he and Rodrick's fight had happened but quickly looked away. Whatever. It didn't matter now. Clearing his throat, Mulder breathed heavily. "Your home? Well... it's kind of complicated, I guess..." The FBI Agent trailed off, looking around. "Too much to explain, maybe another time. Let's just, uh, get you cleaned up?"

Mulder walked over to the bathroom, helping Rodrick there at the same time. His mind was going crazy and he couldn't stop blushing and seriously felt like a little girl. This was insane. Could he do this? Yes, he'd do it for Rodrick. But... Mulder had never done anything like this for /anyone/. He was so self-conscious with his body it made him cringe to see anyone /else's/ body! But no he... he could do this. He knew he could! There was no reason not to, and Mulder wasn't going to be selfish. So, his breath hitching and the brown-haired male feeling a wave of anxiety but also another weird feeling in his stomach, he said, "I guess it's time for you to get cleaned up..."

RODRICK  
"Hello love!" Rodrick smirked at Mulder's greeting and almost laughed a bit. This was so nice! This man was so nice! Mulder didn't say much as they entered the man's.../also his/ home! And boy, his eyes went wide when he the place. He completely ignored the blood with a gasp and smiled widely at Mulder as he leaned completely against the agent's rather comfortable body. "This is a great apartment! I love it! I cant believe this is /our/ home!" However his hopes were crushed when Mulder said it was complicated. 

"O-oh. Oh. Well, this feels like home. Im sorry. I guess I really don't know where home is." The high male sighed, damn it, he had really been so happy too! Rodrick staggered along with Mulder and he grinned when they arrived in the bathroom, all sadness gone completely. This was so amazing! He didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment. Because he wholeheartedly trusted Mulder to take /care/ of him and his body. "It is! This is gonna be nice. I miss showers and baths and whatnot. I probably smell..." Rodrick's eyes took in Mulder's form and he hummed. "Maybe...you should get clean too. With me. I dont think ill be able to stand up alone...and You're going to get wet anyways.." 

He commented dully, though something in him shivered at the thought of such a handsome male naked with him. Oh. But that didn't matter! Mulder was so nice.  
Rodrick felt something stir happily in him. It churned and laughed as well and his heart felt...so...so light around Mulder. But something heavy loomed there. Telling him he...he had done something bad.  
Shaking it off Rodrick grinned at Mulder slyly. "Lets get undressed!" Then he realized he couldn't...take his own clothes off. "Or uh, you get me undressed and you undress yourself!" Yeah, he nodded, that sounded more logical.

MULDER  
Mulder hardly even heard anything else Rodrick said. The shock was too much for a moment as he realized WHAT HE'D JUST FUCKING AGREED TO. Mulder was GOING TO GET NAKED WITH RODRICK AND HE WAS REALLY FUCKING TERRIFIED AND SUDDENLY VERY SELF-CONSCIOUS AND THIS WAS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE TIME HE'D WISHED HE WOULD HE DEAD. His hands started shaking but he forced himself to calm down WHICH WAS REALLY HARD but he breathed heavily and closed his eyes and tried to look strong BUT HE REALLY WASN'T. "G-Get... undressed... both of us...?" Mulder felt like he could hardly breathe. He was going to see Rodrick naked. HE WAS GOING TO SEE RODRICK NAKED. OH MY GOD RED ALERT HE WAS FREAKING OUT OH MY FUCKING GOD—

"Uh... o-okay... okay... OKAYIT'SFINEYEP okay." Mulder felt the anxiety rip through his body and he WANTED TO THROW HIS HEAD THROUGH A WALL OH MY GOD. But was this excitement or anxiety making him shake HE DIDN'T WANT RODRICK TO THINK OF HIM DIFFERENTLY FROM SEEING HIS BODY WHAT IF HE REMEMBERed anD— oH. Couldn't Mulder just say it never happened?? Maybe possibly lie to get himself out of embarrassment? Mulder was doing this for Rodrick, no one else... I mean if Rodrick /did/ remember Mulder could just say... it was a dream! Or... it was some weird vision when you were high! Yeah, that would work, right? That meant not letting Rodrick see the scars on Mulder's back BUT THAT WAS ALL GOOD BECAUSE DETAILS ARE BAD INCASE ANYTHING HAPPENS LATER WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING AT THIS POINT—

"Okay." And the words flew out of Mulder's mouth AND NOW HE REALLY WANTED TO DIE BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK COULD HE NOT CONTROL HIS DAMN MOUTH but it was too late and the blushing didn't matter at this point because Mulder had agreed and he had a way to get out of this. It was for Rodrick, if it helped him then that's what the FBI Agent would do. He took in another deep breath and took a small step forward. /Just be casual. Don't let him see your scars or anything cause details are bad so... fuck that means FACING HIM no it's fine it's whatever let's just get this over with okay?/ He sighed and looked at Rodrick and... began to take his shirt off..

RODRICK  
"Im glad you agree! Im ready when you are!" Rodrick laughed, and he suddenly noticed how red Mulder's face was and...could he even say he was seeing sweat? But why on earth would Mulder be so nervous? If anything Rodrick should be! After all...just with their clothes on his body looked so...skinny...pathetic...easily bruised. While Mulder had such a nice form, that he easily got lost in admiring. And the bruises that seemed to mysteriously be on the agent's cheeks didn't change how beautiful he looked...Something fluttered in his stomach suddenly and he sucked in a breath.

Was he...

 

Why did he feel so excited and nervous? The Heffley knew he shouldn't feel like that...because he had Frank...but something about the sheer thought that him and fucking /Fox Mulder/ being naked together..in a shower...With...with him having to be scrubbed by the other made his entire body just heat up. It fought on his tan skin and everything flushed a soft pink color as he smiled ever so softly at Mulder. "Come on, dont be shy~ You know I love you right?" Something Rodrick didn't even...feel like he said. Because he loved Frank but...something from deep in him said that. Something fought him, something that only wanted to praise the brown-haired male but the former drummer held it back. However...the more Mulder seemed to stall the more eager he got. 

Finally the amazing male stepped forward softly, and before Rodrick knew it he felt hands on his black shirt and he held back a gasp as he bit his bottom lip. "You are the most slowest undresser ever!" He teased, however he waited until Mulder took the shirt completely off of him before letting himself stumble backwards to sit on the toilet. Rodrick's chest was actually something his former lover had seen before, right when Diana showed up, and nothing really changed about it. His skin was still the same sun-kissed as it always was, and the scar that trailed around his right side was still there. He...didn't have much meat on him.

Rodrick was skinny, and his ribs stretched his skin slightly. A happy trail disappeared into his blue jeans and the former drummer looked at himself with slight fear. Hopefully Mulder didn't think...anything bad about his figure.  
Finally as he sat on the toilet he lifted his legs and wiggled them at Mulder happily. "Come ooooonnnn. I wanna get in the shower with you soon!" Rodrick smirked, feeling so happy...weirdly happy. "You're gonna have to scrub me off. And uh, wish I could scrub you off...but you'll have to do that yourself love."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick tries to pull himself together.

MULDER  
Mulder's hands were shaking pretty badly at this point. The anxiety was almost too much for him to bear. Every possible interaction with Rodrick finding our about this later ran through his head and Mulder wished he could just run and hide forever. /I should never have agreed to this/ he told himself. /I'm a fucking idiot! But... it's for Rodrick. I have to do it. For him./ His heart beat up faster when he took the other male's shirt off. Seeing his chest wasn't too big of a deal... since Mulder had seen that before. But everything else certainly was fucking terrifying. Mulder sucked in a breath and ignored the flirts, still blushing as Rodrick waved out his legs for the FBI Agent to pull his pants off. He did, slowly, seeing his legs and everything and just— fuck. Why did he feel this way? Why did he have these feelings for Rodrick? He loved everything about the former drummer. His personality, his body (even under clothes), his... FUCK. Mulder loved Rodrick too much to run away from this but he was still fucking terrified. What would Rodrick think about /him/? Everything on his body just showed how weak he was. Would the black-haired male look at him differently? Most likely. 

Mulder slipped Rodrick's pants off. He was blushing so much now he thought he had a fucking sunburn, and probably looked like he did as well. The FBI Agent didn't say anything, taking off Rodrick's underwear. His heart leaped into his chest and he felt like he couldn't even speak. He just looked at the ground, not wanting to be awkward and look at Rodrick's body and all but— fuck. This was hard. He did /not/ want to do this. I mean he hadn't expected to get in the shower /with/ him! But there was no going back now. Mulder looked down at his own shirt and shivered. Fuck, he was doing this. He was doing this. And... and it would all be okay. No biggie. So he put his hands on his own shirt and began to pull it off.

RODRICK  
Rodrick tried to not shiver when Mulder pulled off his jeans, he could already tell the other male was uncomfortable...It was easy to tell even though he was high. "Listen Fox...Y-you dont have-" Then came off his boxers and the former drummer paused, eyes staring at something he was actually pretty familiar with. His member. Glancing to see if the former lover was looking at it he chuckled at how red the male's face was. "Hey? Thanks for the help...I wouldn't...I couldn't have gotten this far without you." Trying to make the other feel better he sat up a bit; wincing at the pain but he did it so that his private part was covered up. 

However as clear as day on his naked thighs were a bunch of tiny pink marks. It stretched across his skin and Rodrick didn't have to look at them to know they were there. Whip marks. Faded welts. The former drummer saw them everyday after all, a reminder of the rapists' hands and weapons. Suddenly he wondered if Mulder would see him differently if he saw them but-  
He was weak. He knew it. Mulder knew it. Everyone knew it. So he knew the male couldn't change his opinion on him even if he tried. 

Then...Rodrick had to hold back a grin when Mulder started to pull his own shirt off. Holy shit, as soon as the agent removed the fabric the former drummer gaped in how...lovely his former lover's chest was? Holy shit. Rodrick...easily saw some scars (from stabbing he was assuming) but he could care less. To him, it just showed how much pain Mulder suffered and how he overcame all of it..what a fucking guy. "I...uh...I know...we aren't...ya know..." Rodrick stumbled over words, but his brain kept yelling at the high male to PRAISE MULDER. PRAISE PRAISE PRAISE. For his perfect body that matched his perfect self. 

"You look beautiful. Uh, really. I just- Wow. Im sorry if my staring is uncomfortable but..." Who wouldn't stare? Rodrick smiled shyly and sighed. "Or handsome. Whatever you want. You just...you have a great body. I love everything."

MULDER  
Mulder was still on fire. He did notice marks on Rodrick's thighs and his mind went to everything possible. Scratched? Whipped? Beaten? He knew Rodrick had told him about sleeping around but didn't take into consideration what people could have done to him... especially if you wanted to stop. But what if it was Frank? That made Mulder a little angry but he pushed it off. He would just... look at the floor, not at his or Rodrick's body, unless it was very necessary he looked up. He fumbled with his shirt as he slipped it off, wanting to curl up in a ball and die because BEING NAKED WAS HORRIBLE ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE AND /ESPECIALLY/ IN FRONT OF PEOPLE HE LOVED OH MY GOD. He was forced to look down before he took off his pants—WHICH HE WAS NOT EXCITED ABOUT—and stared at his chest. He had some scars from work but most of the shit from his dad was on his back. He still had some marks from falling down the stairs and getting surgery on his ribs though. He shivered and unzipped his pants, wanting to maybe die and never come back because he felt so pathetic and terrible and disgusting and WHY WAS HE DOING THIS AND HOW WAS RODRICK SO CONFIDENT HE COULDN'T UNDERSTAND BUT FUCK MULDER ADMIRED THAT. He would say something but his voice was gone from the terror inside of him.

And... he took off his pants. And it felt like the longest moment ever as he slowly.... ever so slowly.... took off his underwear. And he wanted to hide and never see anyone again and just curl up in a corner and DIE. Yeah there was a reason Mulder couldn't have sex, IT WAS BECAUSE OF THIS. But he continued to try to stay calm with breathing and shit and looked up at Rodrick with scared eyes. He ducked his head at the compliments but didn't say anything else. Mulder beckoned toward the shower as he quickly turned it on and looked at the water, his cheeks still bright red. "Sh-Should we get in?" he asked, his voice quiet.

RODRICK  
When Mulder didn't respond to the compliments he frowned, he really...had been hoping Mulder would feel better with them. Rodrick thought the other was crazy attractive, always did, and suddenly his childish act went away and he became serious. Then...uh...the former drummer forced his gaze to his own body when the agent finally stripped off his pants and underwear...But he knew he would see it eventually...

Mulder would have to help him and all. Rodrick would be up close and personal. So forcing his eyes to take in the other male's form he almost choked and he swore his whole body went on fire. NEVERMIND. BAD IDEA. He seriously could not take his eyes off of Mulder now....Jesus fucking Christ the guy was...holy shit. Nice form, the scars were so cool, body hair in the right places...Jesus.."Are you a fucking God? Holy....wow...That...You.." 

It slipped out but he couldn't help as praises escaped his lips. His heart was bumping heavily. "Mulder, jesus, you look...You look amazing! God, you are crazy hot. Everything about you is...Holy shit! Your personality, your BODY. God. You sure are a package Mulder.." Finally he could pronounce Mulder right and Rodrick saw the water get turned on he frowned. Oh yeah. Shower. "Yeah...uh sure.."  
The former drummer forgot he couldn't really stand straight, so as soon as he stood he once again tilted and fell into Mulder's /naked/ fucking body. Literally flesh on flesh right here and Rodrick had to grab at Mulder to keep on...  
Holy shit he was praying their privates didn't touch. He would die. Rodrick couldn't feel fucking /lust/ during an awkward moment like this. "Uh...uh.." Rodrick squeaked as he tried to monuvar into the shower. "Ha...uh...even naked your still comfortable love."

MULDER  
Mulder still didn't know why he was doing this. /For Rodrick, dumb fuck/ he told himself, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. He wanted to throw his clothes back on and never see anyone again. Rodrick's sudden praising made him VERY SELF-CONSCIOUS and he just /tried/ to casually shrug BUT HE COULDN'T CASUALLY SHRUG THIS WASN'T CASUAL. He choked on his breath as Rodrick stumbled into his arms and his heart felt like it was ripping through his chest and he wanted to FUCKING DIE OH MY GOD WAS THIS GOOD OR WAS THIS BAD MULDER HAD NO IDEA. He could hardly speak, but Mulder helped Rodrick over to the shower.

He helped the other male in first and climbed in next, the steam making it hard to see each other's bodies so... that was one upside. At least for Mulder, he thought Rodrick's body was fucking amazing and had no idea how the former drummer could so confidently do this and ask for this, but he was really more worried about his own body. Rodrick's amazingly-weirdly nice comments (on the same day Rodrick had said the worst things to Mulder ever) made Mulder feel a /little/ better but still. He enjoyed not having to look at himself with another person in the shower. The hot water did feel good, the water running down his body. Mulder looked at Rodrick and fight the urge to REACH FORWARD AND KISS HIM WHAT WAS HE THINKING—

"So, uh, what do you do with someone else in the shower?" Mulder asked, scratching his head. For some reason he didn't feel as awkward now AND WANTED TO KISS HIM WHAT but pushed that aside. Maybe he was getting used to this whole thing now that he'd.. settled into the shower... but fuck was he still flushing.

RODRICK  
"What do I do? I dunno. I usually shower alone unless...Ya know." Rodrick snickered, "If someone else is in a shower with you..its for sexual reasons. So I guess kiss their body, touch their uh...privates. The good stuff." Man he sounded like a grade A slut but...the weed that was slowly wearing off made him more open. Where Mulder's hands had been still softly made his skin burn with something...the drummer couldn't tell what. The steam made it hard to see, however he had a feeling that for Mulder's comfort it was for the best. 

The agent did have a good body though. However Rodrick just wasn't able to put it in words. Glancing over with open eyes he saw...some of the damage on Mulder's wet back and held back a shocked look. Man, what he wouldn't give to make Mulder feel more confident about himself. Suddenly he really wanted to kiss the other's scars, to make the agent feel nice for once but felt himself flush and he tensed. No. Frank. He loved Frank...Right? Him and Mulder..No...Right?

When the hot water connected with his fresh wounds he hissed, wrapping his arms around himself to feel better...That was until he..he realized he could touch Mulder. Just a bit. The selfish side got to him pretty easily. This shower was for him but he really wanted the other male to feel so nice too. "Mulder, babe, turn around. Im gonna wash you first okay?" It would suck, and he would hurt, but after everything the agent did for him he deserved at least some one caring for his needs first. Looking around, his black hair dripped from the shower's pressure as he grabbed some soap and a wet washrag. Combining the two he had a soapy cloth and he smiled softly, lovingly, at Mulder. Leaning against the wall he would have a better chance of doing this..

And maybe kiss the other male's back too. His scars. "If uh, thats okay of course..Can I wash you off?" Rodrick tried not to think about how..how this is the kinda thing you saw fucking soulmates doing and not friends..."please?"

MULDER  
Mulder didn't really want to do that. He was still aware Rodrick HOPEFULLY wouldn't remember this but still... he didn't want to make any impacts on the black-haired male's memory. He didn't actually mind Rodrick... talking about that... because he honestly didn't know. Mulder had never gotten in the shower with another person. Scully had seen him in the shower once, but that was from shock and he hardly even remembered it. But... nothing like this. Willingly showing your body to someone else... /undressing/ yourself in front of another person.. was so much different. And Mulder still couldn't place whether he loved this feeling or hated it. The FBI Agent froze at the word babe but obliged, slowly turning around and hoping Rodrick hadn't seen anything on his back. If so the former drummer wouldn't remember it, at least. Mulder cocker a brow and looked Rodrick over before realizing he probably looked creepy just... checking him out, in a way.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, looking at Rodrick's bruised skin. "i-I mean if you insist! But..." He heard Rodrick's almost pleading voice and forced himself to say these words. "Y-Yeah... sure. Sure. G-Go ahead." For some reason that urge to kiss Rodrick came back but he forced it down. That... he couldn't do that! It wouldn't work out. Rodrick wouldn't remember and he would be grieving soon and... no. It wouldn't work......

Right?

RODRICK  
When Mulder listened Rodrick let out a happy sigh, thank God. For a minute there he thought the former lover wouldn't...wouldn't listen. But he was! Rodrick grinned and took the soapy cloth in his and put it to Mulder's skin with a hum. The other male looked back at him and the drummer couldn't help but look at the other too with affection. "I can do it. Dont worry." He reassured happily.. 

He, despite all the one night stands, never washed someone off before! How..cool! 

Rodrick finally saw the scars upon scars on Mulder's back and frowned a bit. He still circled the cloth softly around the skin and washed it to the best of his ability....Seeing a more bigger scar...The drummer glanced away for a moment. Should he really kiss it? Yes...he really wanted to.  
"You're really uh, cool Mulder...You know that right?" If only he knew what he had said during the fight...Then Rodrick wouldn't have the confidence to do what he did.  
Without a second thought, the high male leaned over and placed a soft, sloppy kiss on one of the many scars with a sigh

MULDER  
Mulder felt calmer now again. This almost felt... normal, for some reason. The FBI Agent couldn't explain it. But Rodrick was being so nice right now and happy and it was just... a change from life, sort of? Mulder appreciated this and even though he didn't want Rodrick high he... could he even say he //selfishly// enjoyed it? To talk to Rodrick like this, when he wouldn't fight with him and make cold and manipulative comments? Fuck. Mulder hated being selfish... but his whole life he'd rolled over for other people, willingly or not, just to help them. So maybe for once he could actually do something for himself. Just for a moment... The scrubbing of the cloth actually felt a little nice and his tensed shoulders relaxed a bit. He heard Rodrick's softer voice and ducked his head. "Oh.... thank you, Rodrick." He grinned cheekily, not knowing exactly how to respond to compliments. He never received them, therefor had no experience so... maybe approached them a little awkwardly. Hopefully Rodrick didn't mind..

And fuck him upside down Mulder thought he might shoot through the roof when Rodrick KISSED HIS BACK and those butterflies reappeared in his stomach and he blushed again and started shaking. Oh lord if Rodrick could only see what he'd been like earlier and what he was doing now. It was so INSANE but Mulder sort of LOVED IT?! THIS WAS CRAZY WHY DID HE LIKE THIS??!! Mulder's heart beat faster and FUCK did he feel the urge to kiss Rodrick WHY WHY WHY. "Th..thank you..?" Mulder chuckled, eyes almost half lidded from trying to hide his shocked and—dare he say it—//excited// gaze.

RODRICK  
Rodrick laughed, "I mean it. And its true sooo...no problem!" For a second he totally forgot about Frank and all that stuff. The water hit him and Mulder's skin and it felt so nice. This was amazing..seriously amazing. "I really love your figure...if I can say that.." Despite the funky memory he recalled him and the agent weren't together...and...it somewhat hurt. "These scars dont change a thing about you sweetheart! You look so cool with them!" More compliments as he continued to wash the other male happily. This was...fucking nice. 

Then Mulder said another thank you about the kisses and something happy arouse. "There's more where that came from.." He chuckled. Rodrick...didn't really want to wash the other's butt but he kinda just quickly ran the rag over the cheeks before placing another kiss on a scar and praising the agent's body. "Turn around again...I uh, didn't get your front..areas...chest and neck." He whispered, feeling his body heat up a bit because whoa...what if he kissed Mulder...on the lips? That would...be pleasing. This was so fucking nice, Rodrick didn't know...that he could get this comfortable in a shower with someone. 

Usually he was forced to bend over, or to crotch so he could...do dirty deeds. Technically he wouldn't even get the soap out unless the other wanted him to use it as...lube. Nasty, Rodrick flinched at himself and suddenly felt ashamed, but thats what he suffered. It was better now...He had Frank to protect-  
Frank. If Rodrick really loved Frank as much as he claimed...then why was he kissing on Mulder? Shit; now the somewhat still high male was confused.  
However as he waited for Mulder to turn around he looked at the agent's easily exposed neck and he realized how much he wanted to kiss it...or BITE it...Or something. 

"Jesus.." The Heffley was so confused now but he shrugged, knowing he might as well. So he leaned forward and...kinda had to press a little closer to Mulder to reach his neck, and he kissed it softly. "Mm~"

MULDER  
"Cool?" Mulder snorted. He didn't believe it. Even //Scully// had looked appalled and disgusted when she'd found out about them. It could just be his mind, but... still. They were far from cool. They just showed how much of a coward he was and had been as a child. "Yeah right. They're just..." Mulder didn't even know. He sighed in frustration. "I don't know." Mulder went bright red when Rodrick's washed his butt. He tried to calm down for a minute but forced himself to turn around and stare at Rodrick, before his eyes flickered away quickly. Mulder tensed up when Rodrick reached forward and kissed him on the neck, feeling something in his heart that sent little electric pulses through his body. 

Mulder loved it. He didn't know why. But... even if he tried to be angry with himself for it he thought Rodrick liked it too. Why else would the black-haired male be... washing him? The FBI Agent relaxed again though and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. He smiled. Actually fucking really smiled. "Kissing now, hm?" Mulder teased. "I was gonna wait until we got out but... if you insist." Then he reached forward and kissed Rodrick on the lips.

RODRICK  
"Yeah. Cool. I think scars are cool." Rodrick grinned softly, watching Mulder turn around with lidded eyes as he held back a yawn and a shiver. Making sure to not to look down for...for Mulder's comfort. "I used to uh, not like scars much in highschool. I thought they were stupid and disgusting but my friend, Trent, got a scar on his cheek from...something...and he felt horrible about it. So.." Pausing he looked at the washcloth with curiosity to make sure it was still pretty soapy before slowly pressing it to the agent's chest. Oh gooood this was...pretty nice to touch...there...He was careful around the scars though. "I changed my view I guess. Then I got my own so I thought they were cool..." Trying to seem sweet Rodrick added, "I always thought they were like...a symbol of strength. Cause you got that scar from something and you lived through....Or some sappy shit."

Not really listening to Mulder he zoned out and continued to wash the agent with soft circles with the cloth. However he came back quickly when he heard the teasing and Rodrick looked at Mulder's face with a smile. "Nooooooo. I was just...being nice? I thought you would appreciate-" Suddenly the other's lips met his and Rodrick let out a grunt of pure surprise. Whoa. That...was unexpected...so nice...Fuck. What was he supposed to do? The words made him giggle, and the former drummer just went with what his heart said and leaned into it. Kissing back with some of his own force, a smile on his lips as he let his eyes close. "Jesus Mulder~ We're supposed to be getting cleaned! Not making out~" The black haired male laughed, saying the words between kissing. "I kinda wanna be cleaned off too ya know?"

MULDER  
Mulder listened to Rodrick talk about scars and realized he'd never thought that way. He always thought they showed weakness, the lowest time of his life, not //strength//. But.. if Rodrick truly believed that maybe he was right. He caught the name "Trent" and wondered who that was— oh. Rodrick's friend from highschool, seems like. Mulder snorted at the "sappy shit" and nodded. "Yeah. I guess that's true. I've just never looked at it that way. I... honestly thought it wasn't even about strength, you know? If you can't even defend yourself against your own—" He stopped. No. Mulder didn't want to talk about this anymore. He didn't want to mention his dad. It was whatever. It didn't matter. He shook his head. "Nevermind." And that's when he reached forward.

That electricity fizzled through his veins again and all through his body and felt a rush of adrenaline. Mulder was a little surprised when Rodrick kissed back but just enjoyed the moment. Fuck.. why did he enjoy this? I mean it was something the FBI Agent had never done before, getting in the shower willingly with someone, but... it almost calmed him. At first he'd been anxious as hell but now he was just... soothed in a way. Mulder chuckled at the flirty words. "Well, I just figured I could do that real quick." The brown-haired male stopped and looked toward the washcloth. "My turn, now?" he purred.

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned, but his brain decided to let the topic go. "Do you think your scars make you weak Mulder?" He asked softly, feeling the water pour down his back as he pulled away from the kiss after kissing Mulder's lips on last time. "Cause...that's a stupid thing to think about yourself. You see those marks on my thighs? Its because I fought back! I might have lost the fight...but I still tried. Im here aren't I?" The drummer remembers how..how some of those sick people hurt him. Broke his wrists. "So scars dont make no one weak...especially not you! I mean...you're so brave. All the time....you'll jump in front of a bullet...you fight aliens or whatever...I cant do that." 

To him scars were just a cool reminder. Rodrick lost his train of thought when Mulder took the cloth and the former drummer smirked happily. Clapping his hands he nodded, "Yeah. If it isn't to much. Of course..." Rodrick slowly turned around and winced as he looked at the tile wall of the shower. "I already miss looking at you! This tile wall is so boring!" He whined dramatically, but waited eagerly to be washed. How cool was this! "Its almost like we're...married or whatever." Rodrick grinned, "You can kiss me too...where ever!" The messy haired male purred, super happy about this. What could even ruin this...? Nothing!

MULDER  
Mulder's eyes flicked downward toward the wall. He didn't want to talk about himself anymore, it was getting old already. Or maybe he just didn't want to admit to himself that he //maybe// wasn't weak because Mulder liked the pain, whether knowing it consciously or unconsciously. Mulder forced himself not to look down toward Rodrick's thighs, not... not wanting to see anything. Just out of //his// own embarrassment and he didn't want to blush again. God why was he being so selfish? It was ridiculous. "Of course you can.." he murmured. "You just have to know who you're doing it for and love them enough to sacrifice yourself." Mulder shrugged. "That's always what I think, anyway." Good shift in conversation, now... now Mulder could wash Rodrick. 

The FBI Agent rolled his hazel (YES I'M BRINGING THIS BACK OKAY HIS EYES ARE NOW NON-CANON HAZEL) eyes and snorted at the flirt. "I didn't know you could flirt //and//—" Oh. Rodrick didn't know he was high, did he? Mulder quickly covered his mistake. "Flirt //and// be naked. Does it ever stop?" Mulder chuckled and almost froze at the words "married." Wow... if only. Wait, WHAT? If ONLY? What was he thinking? No... no, Rodrick was //high// and it wouldn't work. So.. he shouldn't even dwell on it. Especially if the former drummer still... still planned to leave DC. Clearing his throat, Mulder gently rubbed the washrag along Rodrick's back and... this was so weird. Again, he'd never done anything like this.. but he kind of... liked it. Enjoyed being able to be there for someone else. "Am I.. hurting you?" Mulder asked carefully, reaching forward and planting a kiss on Rodrick's neck. He didn't even feel awkward about it. Now it suddenly felt normal.

RODRICK  
Rodrick easily relaxed when Mulder started washing his back, coughing a bit as he swallowed back more mucus that had been in his through and he winced at the taste. He noticed the silence and smiled softly, getting that Mulder didn't want to talk about himself anymore so he fully let it go. "I dunno if I could for someone I care about. I dont think I'm that strong.." The former drummer giggled, his black, short hair dripping over his eyes now and he brushed it back sloppily. Water flinging out of it and maybe hitting Mulder but hey, it was a shower they were in!

However what the agent said made him feel...weird. Like he was totally blanking something that was super important...And suddenly Rodrick didn't feel so good anymore. The urge to vomit felt strong again but he didn't know why and he felt like another panic attack was coming on and fUCK-  
Somehow the high male felt those issues melt away when he heard the other male's soft tone and he felt his face go red when lips touched his neck. "W-whoa...you uh...I dont remember you kissing me...me there before..." Rodrick whispered softly, "It...jesus that felt nice~" It was a true compliment. He completely and utterly loved it. 

Then he remembered something. It pushed past his brain and once again Rodrick frowned softly and leaned more against Mulder with a sigh. His brown eyes glazed over and he felt like he had to tell the agent because...Mulder was so nice to him. Why? He didn't know. Honestly after everything he didn't deserve anyone.  
Trying to not sound upset he croaked, "The Smoking Man tried to kill me. I dont know when...but I just...I just-" He breathed in deeply and shook softly from confusion. "I think im gonna die Mulder. I dont even know how I ended up in the bathroom..." Rodrick admitted a bit tiredly, at this point he could...could care less if he was killed off...His body ached all the time and he barely (other then when he was around this agent) felt happy. "I think...I dunno." He said softly.

MULDER  
Mulder continued to wash Rodrick, listening to what the black-haired male said as he did so. The FBI Agent flushed a bit at the compliment and shrugged it off. "Well... you did it first, love." Love. He'd missed that. "So I'm just following in your footsteps." He felt Rodrick lean closer to him and the other male sighed. Mulder furrowed his brows together a little bit. Was Rodrick okay? Were the drugs wearing off? Was something going on? About a million questions raced through his head and the FBI Agent hardly had any time to answer them before Rodrick spoke.

And fuck did Mulder //not// want to hear that right now. His breathing hitched. His hazel eyes widened and he took a small step back. It was like what he and Rodrick were doing right now was nonexistent. Pure rage fired through Mulder, burning everything inside and returning with another wave. His //biological father// tried to kill Rodrick. RODRICK. FUCKING RODRICK. He started to feel dizzy with anger. The Smoking Man caused Rodrick pain FOR NO FUCKING REASON. Mulder wanted to rip him apart. He saw it in his mind; there was just no person to do it to. He would've punched a wall right here through fucking //tile// if Rodrick wasn't still looking at him.

So.... he forced himself to not show what he was feeling. Mulder had to be strong, for Rodrick. And it seemed like his true emotions were coming back— the weed must've been wearing off. "Come on," Mulder murmured, beckoning for Rodrick to get out of the shower. "Let's get out now." They were clean enough. But that wasn't even the real reason Mulder wanted to get out. If Rodrick was //awake// while they did this and //knew// what was going on... Mulder might just die right then and there. So the FBI Agent wasn't going to take that chance, no matter how bad he felt. And.. the anger was too much to lay low. He had to do SOMETHING. FUCK! He'd ruined Rodrick's life. He'd ruined every single part of it which just made Mulder hate himself a hundred times more. He should've died a long, long time ago.

RODRICK  
"Love! Yeah!" Rodrick smiled brightly, but something in him felt like it was awakening again and..he didn't like that.."Thats fine. I like...your lips there-" Suddenly Mulder stepped away from him and Rodrick glanced back at him with worried eyes, suds of soap still on his slightly bruised back. "Mulder is something-"  
And then the agent was beckoning him out of the shower and the former drummer felt horrible. 

Looking at the running water he quickly let his back get soaked to get the suds out and sighed sadly. "Im sorry if...I upset you? You're not mad at me are you?" Rodrick asked softly, the Smoking Man shoved to the back of his mind as he slowly and painfully stepped out and leaned against a wall. Suddenly something snapped and he wished for a second he had took pills to get high then a hastily roll of a blunt. 

Because it finally clicked that Frank was dead and that Rodrick and Mulder had fought. And he felt sick to his stomach again because they had just took a shower together after everything. Which wasnt right for Rodrick to do. Not after everything-  
"Holy fuck, im sorry, jesus. Im sorry. What am I even doing here?" He snapped to himself, "I should get going. You've done enough. You shouldn't be so kind Mulder-" Rodrick glanced around and wondered if he should put on his old clothes...if he even could. "Uh....God Mulder...Im sorry. You shouldn't have to see me like this-" He gestured to his exposed body, trying to not look at the agent's. "Lets just...I need to go...I dont...Dont feel-" And suddenly he turned towards to toilet and spilled his guts out again...FUCK. COULD HIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?

MULDER  
Mulder quickly shook his head. "No. No, Rodrick, none of this was your fault... okay? Remember that." His voice broke at the end. And seeing Rodrick throw up hurt his heart more than he could ever explain. He quickly threw his wet clothes on and ran over to the black-haired male, placing a hand on his shoulder and sitting up against the wall. Mulder stared at the bruises on Rodrick's body and winced. Those had been caused by //him//. Fuck. This was all going wrong! Rodrick couldn't go. He couldn't... he still needed help. Maybe... maybe... Maybe he could do something to help Rodrick forget again for a while. But the FBI Agent knew that could never happen, I mean fuck if Rodrick ever took a bullet for him and died Mulder would've killed himself long before now. But... he admired Rodrick for his strength. Even if the black-haired male didn't think he was strong... he was. Mulder swore to prove that to him someday.

Mulder wasn't even bothered by Rodrick's nakedness. He watched with sad eyes as the other male threw up. "Rodrick..." he said. "Rodrick... it's okay. Okay? Y-You.. you don't have to apologize. All is forgiven. You hear me?" He //hoped// Rodrick heard him. He stayed seated there for a moment and his heart felt like it kept getting crushed. "Rodrick... do... do you want to put some clothes on?" He asked. "I'll help. Or not, whatever you want... and if you want you can stay here." Mulder wanted Rodrick to stay here. The FBI Agent wanted to help in any way possible and maybe going back to Sam's or Frank's wouldn't be good right now.. "But just tell me what you want to do, okay? I'll do it."

RODRICK  
Rodrick whined and groaned as he smelt the horrible vomit. However Mulder easily came to his aid and Rodrick didn't deserve that at fucking all. "Mulder stop- Im fine. Im fine!" He sneered as he pulled his head away from the toilet and wiped his mouth with a sigh. What was happening? He didn't even know anymore. "I feel...I just want to lay down and die. Frank's dead Mulder! He's dead because of me!" He remembered Greg too, and hoped his brother was okay. 

"Instead of staying away, he walked right in front of a gun! Right. In. Front. Of. IT!" He noticed the clothes on Mulder and he choked, "And no! Its not forgiven! I shouldn't be forgiven! Mulder im toxic okay? Stay away! I just hurt people! Everyone! I mean...I've done some stupid shit but...God I never got anyone killed!" Rodrick choked, but he calmed down. Forced himself to calm down. He breathed heavily and flushed the toilet with a grunt. He once again realized he was butt naked and wet and he shivered as he looked at his clothes.  
Those were dirty. "Can...I wear my old clothes? Can you get me those?" The drummer whispered out; holding himself together. "I dunno what to do."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder blame themselves.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't stop through. He knew Rodrick wasn't fine. He remembered saying that when his father died. He hadn't been //fine//. Losing someone... someone you loved and cared for... no. And hell, maybe there was a part of Frank that had loved Rodrick because if the Smoking Man had tried to shoot the former drummer then clearly Frank had taken it instead. But what really shocked Mulder was that Rodrick blamed himself. How? He hadn't done anything. It was Mulder's fault. He'd met Rodrick. He'd stayed with Rodrick and known him for a long time now. If he'd just killed himself earlier, or pushed Rodrick away forever, this wouldn't have happened. His //biological father// killed Frank. Rodrick's friend. Best friend. Boyfriend. Whatfuckingever. But it wasn't cool. It wasn't at all. And Mulder knew that because of it the black-haired male wasn't going to be dandy okay in an instant. God, the fact that Mulder was the common factor in all the deaths he knew of was terrifying. Maybe that's why he couldn't move on from grief.

"You're not //fine// Rodrick," Mulder said. He saw Rodrick's begging and broken stare. And he looked away because fuck. He couldn't bear seeing the former drummer like this. It fucking hurt his heart, crumbled it into a million pieces. Because of //him//. "It wasn't you!" Mulder exclaimed, shaking his head. "You know this guy... he.. he can't be controlled. He does what he wants, he has that kind of power. You had no say in what he was going to do Rodrick. It was //me// that met you and brought the Smoking Man into your life. It was //me// that hurt you so much you could hardly walk, let alone defend Frank against a gun." Tears blurred his vision but he didn't let Rodrick see them. "So blame me. But do //not// blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

Mulder was thankful to be asked to help. He nodded and ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, grabbing some of Rodrick's old clothes. He got hundreds of memories but shoved them away and quickly gave them back to Rodrick. Fuck. This was all shit.

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost felt like slapping Mulder, how could the agent think this was his fault? He wasn't...god he wasnt the one that taunted Rodrick! It was the other way around! "Mulder how can you even think that? After everything! You can't possibly...Jesus..." The former drummer shook his head and took a deep breath, he had to forget about Frank for a second. Just a second. "You idiot! I was the one that talked to you, pressured you, asked you to fucking sleep with me!" He hated to look at the agent because holy fuck it wasn't fair that Mulder felt bad about this. 

Guilt. Something the oldest Heffley son never dealt with well. He hated it so much he had a plan for it. If something made him so guilty he would dispose of it or detach himself from it...But...How could he do that when the person that made him feel guilty was someone Rodrick loved and admired so much? Someone that...that Rodrick had just taken a shower with /butt/ fucking naked and they kissed? After everything- After their fight and their breakup and whatever else stood in their way! "Mulder dont blame yourself. Im clingy. I just...Im not even mad at you! You should be mad at me! Look at your cheek! I did that!" Rodrick yelled harshly, but his voice softened as he choked on more tears. "I-i did t-that. Mulder you're such a good person. You make my day. But im not like you. At all. I hurt, I use, I leave and then I repeat."

Suddenly Mulder left and soon returned to him with his old clothes and /fuck/ it brought back so many horrible memories. Good ones...Like when he was so carefree with that stupid eyeliner he secretly missed. Glancing up shyly at Mulder he added, "I would fight anyone for you okay? I know...I know im a horrible person. But I don't blame you..at all. I love- loved you more than myself. I dont even...I dont even want to see you hurt ever, not by me or anyone else. I would /kill/ for you. But im just as bad as Diana and others. Its my fault. Not yours." His fault for Frank dying..

MULDER  
Mulder felt so selfish right now. He shouldn't have even said anything, but he had to help Rodrick! Right? Saying something would be better? Or should he have just taken the silent pain route and said it was only the Smoking Man's fault? /And lie?/ he sneered in his head. /No. I wouldn't lie to Rodrick right now... it is my fault. He should know that so.. so he can really decide whether or not he wants to leave D.C./ But what //really// took him by surprise was that Rodrick was defending him. Saying it wasn't Mulder's fault. /He's lying to himself/ the FBI Agent thought. /It's not his fault, and defending me isn't going to do shit./ "If that's what you really do then why are you still here?" Mulder asked, brows furrowed. "If you've ever hurt me it's for good reasons, because I'm the one that hurt you first. Karma. You've never used me, and you've never left me... Not forever. For a while but because of //me//." Mulder placed his hands on his chest. "Can't you see the common entity in all of this is //me//? So.. look, I'm not good, Rodrick. I've done bad things, I've gotten people I love dearly murdered, i.." The FBI Agent trailed off to hear Rodrick's broken voice. He would hug the black-haired male... soon.

"How is it your fault?" Mulder pressed, shaking his head. "I beat you up—no way to defend anyone there, or hear who was coming. You tried to keep distance between us—I made you come back. I'm the one that started talking to you in the bar—I brought... all of these bad people into your life." /Including me./ "Like I said, the Smoking Man can't be controlled.. he'll do what he likes to the people I love and care about. He's tried to kill me.. of course he went after you." His voice shook. "So don't fucking blame yourself. Now you're sleeping here tonight because I want to make sure you're okay. Alright?"

RODRICK  
"No no. Stop that. Mulder; im grieving. Or trying to at least and you saying this hurts me. Stop. Stop right now!" Rodrick tried to demand with a strong voice but being dominate while naked...wasn't something he was used to doing. "Fucking...jesus Mulder how many times are we going to play this game? I love you! Take it as you want, but I do. I told you it eighty times before and ill say it now." He smiled sadly and shook his head. The FBI agent was so selfless it hurt. After all this time Rodrick had never been able to understand how Mulder could never care for himself. "If you were such a bad person, tell me why you got /naked/ and took a shower with me? Why you forgiven me for doing those horrible things I did?"

The common trait of Rodrick's horrible life wasn't Mulder. "I disagree; Mulder you are..was...fuck /you are still/ the best thing that's happened to me. You gave me a /home/, I was clean around you, you encouraged me to /get in touch/ with my family again, and I am so much more smarter and open minded to the world because of /you/ and your beliefs." The black haired male argued, "What's the common trait there? You." However he felt sick to himself when Mulder demanded he stay here. He wanted to yes but...last time he stayed he hurt Mulder so bad. 

"I don't wanna hurt you again..I really really dont...How can I even make that up to you? Im grieving Mulder but as weird as it sounds you...you always come first to me.." Rodrick breathed in and glanced at his clothes. "I love you and im so /sorry/ about me. And every thing. Im so sorry." FUCK. Despite everything and the fact Frank died Rodrick still fully wanted Mulder to love him. "Can..Ill stay..but can you help put these on? And...I demand we share a bed...I think...im gonna have nightmares tonight." The scene with Frank replayed in his head and Rodrick shivered. In his hand were a black shirt with white lettering, Loded Diper, and he kinda discarded the jeans. He would sleep in his boxers instead...

MULDER  
Mulder anticipated Rodrick telling him to stop being selfish and shit but... it was quite the opposite. Rodrick said he //loves// Mulder. And fuck he forced himself not to blush but if it was like before he probably wouldn't be able to control it, nor control the butterflies in his stomach. Despite the shit situation Rodrick could always make it better. Mulder admired that, too. GOD he was a selfish asshole and he just wanted to help Rodrick and care for him and do SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN HIS HELL OF A LIFE— God no. Mulder... That was just something Mulder would do for.. for a friend! It didn't mean anything, he always tried to help but just ended up fucking everything up. Mulder didn't know how to reply to those statements. He just silently shook his head and looked down.

However he scowled at Rodrick saying he didn't want to hurt Mulder. "Rodrick, it... like I said, it's fine. I get it. I'm an easy person to yell at." He shrugged. "So no hard feelings, okay? I mean, it's like—" What, like Mulder forgiving his father that //beat him? But he couldn't ever forgive his mother for killing herself? GOD he was a fucking ASSHOLE. But he did smile when Rodrick agreed to stay. "Yeah. Sure. Anything Rodrick." Mulder reached down to help the black-haired male stand and just... wanted his... god if he could say it, //lover// to be okay. Mulder had thought of Rodrick that way for too long to say 'former.' Mulder just hoped the two would be able to have a new healthy relationship, and... and maybe have some type of future together.

RODRICK  
Rodrick wobbled a bit when Mulder helped him stand and a grunt escaped his lips. It wasn't really the physical pain that was making him struggle to walk, though it did play a part, it was mainly the vomiting and the effect it was having on his body. Made him weak and sick and pale. So he clutched around the agent's waist and felt so awkward...because he was naked. And clutching onto another man. Rodrick usually was doing some whorish things when he was in such a state.  
NotlikehewouldminddoingsuchthingswithMuldermindyou-  
"Its not fine. You dont ever deserve to be yelled at or...or hit sweetheart. Really. I wish you were treated like loyalty, because that's what you really deserve."

Mulder was so sweet and kind. Despite...despite how hard to was to understand being replaced by someone else he knew why. But he was so confused. Rodrick thought Mulder didn't like men and that's why they didn't work but yet the agent was kissing him. "I just...need help with the shirt and boxers. Then /we/ can go to bed." Not realizing he said 'we' he looked down at the ground with soft eyes. As selfish as it was, he wasn't to concerned with Frank right now. Though he was more aware of his surroundings he..he was a bit high. And Mulder all over him with that stupid welcoming scent didn't help. "I know its to late to ask; but...But I hope we can truly be friends again. I know..I know what I said about us not being able to because...we..did stuff couples do...But I miss it. It..can help me cope.." But he knew he didn't just want a friendship with Mulder. He wanted to be kissed and hugged and touched and all that selfish stuff. Blushing he tried to not look at Mulder at all. 

"And...maybe...we could be..Friends with benefits? Or something..Along the lines of that." Rodrick suggested in barely a whisper. "I know you don't like dudes..But....Actually nevermind forget I said anything-"

MULDER  
Mulder deserved a lot of things. Abandoning Scully all those times, disappearing for weeks at a time, yelling at people when they tried to help him, not doing anything to stop his mother from killing herself, not being able to protect Samantha when she was abducted, not— fuck. He needed to stop now. If Mulder went any further with those thoughts, he had a feeling he'd be bruising up his knuckles a little more. Mulder felt his heart race pick up when Rodrick wrapped around his waist. "I.." He was going to say 'I don't deserve shit' but decided not to. No use in arguing with a partially high Rodrick. "Of course!" Mulder reached down to grab the boxers and slipped them over the black-haired male's feet and quickly slipped them up. Mulder blushed but bent over before it was noticeable. He grabbed the shirt and paused, looking at the topless male. The FBI Agent's hazel eyes grew a little softer. "Of course.. Anything for you, Rodrick. I'd... I'd love being friends again." Why did he strain on the word /friends/? He should be happy they were even hanging out right now!

Mulder heard the whisper, frowning a little. He sighed. "Rodrick.. I love you, okay? Nothing else matters besides us loving each other.. obviously I... don't /not/ like guys because, well.." He beckoned toward the shower, ducking his head. "I wouldn't do that for just anyone... I mean I don't know really what I am but all I know is that I adore you in every way shape and form. Just remember that." He watched as the shirt fell over Rodrick's body and Mulder smiled, ignoring the bruises. He let Rodrick still lean on him and sighed almost.. in comfort? "You want to go lay down?" Mulder asked quietly.

RODRICK  
Rodrick flushed a bit when Mulder put his boxers on for him; trying to not shiver at how nice it felt to be cared for by someone else. In a more...romantic way. He sure as hell didn't take showers with Greg anymore..and here Mulder was. Taking showers with him and /dressing/ him. "Thank you I suppose..." Brown eyes watched the agent as he bent down- and Rodrick swore he almost saw a blush on the guys cheeks- and grabbed that old shirt of his. Sighing he waited for the agent to put it on him but there was a pause and the shirtless male looked at Mulder's amazing hazel eyes. 

The words just made something in him ache; but he shoved it off. "I...I don't even know what to say.." Anything for him? No. Mulder shouldn't feel that way. "Well I would love to be friends again too. With..kisses and stuff...I just..I dont know." He shrugged softly; his own tired eyes softening and his heart burst with affection when Mulder said..he loved /him/ in any way shape or form. This was all so fucking bittersweet and he hated it but /loved/ it at the same time. "Mulder I can't..Wow that's..so nice of you. What can I even say to that? You're so perfect and beautifully flawed and I love /you/ in any way shape or form.." 

The mention of the shower made him smile softly, a genuine smile. "Gonna admit, I did like showering with you....and your body. Your perfect, spectacular body~" The black haired male praised again, "And your...lips on my neck was really nice...I wouldn't mind you kissing me there much." The words spilled out like running bathwater but he couldn't help it. Every thing felt nice and right and for a second Mulder's words made him forget about Frank and just remember that Mulder was utterly, and truly his /lover/. "Lay down? Yeah..that..that would be nice.." Rodrick hesitated because he had the overwhelming urge to kiss Mulder some more. Hold him and have more of his wonderful lips and everything. The Heffley couldn't admit it but he missed the agent so much. So so much.

MULDER  
"Yeah... sure." Why did Mulder still feel this way? He... he thought he'd moved on from the time he and Rodrick had been away from each other. But clearly that wasn't the case for him.. //or// for the former drummer. Mulder honestly had thought Rodrick and Frank had gotten together again, but then he realized... no? Not together? He still wasn't sure. It was confusing. Mulder looked away briefly when Rodrick.. praised him in a way. "Oh... well it's t-true..." God why was he blushing? It was just a compliment! Nothing more! But it was like he couldn't even take those from Rodrick without getting red and shit. "I mean, it's true what I told you! I... I do love you, so much. But... I appreciate your words." Mulder really did. No one before had ever acted like Rodrick in a... in a friendship, or a relationship. It was new, and refreshing, and god fuck Mulder just wished they could work out with no problems.

Mulder smirked at the flirt, kind of forgetting about the bad thoughts for a moment. "Well, I liked showering with you too. I didn't even know if you'd remembered or not so.. maybe I wanted to help ya rememberer?" He thought of the kisses and huffed a chuckle. "And I enjoyed you—" What? Kissing his //scars//? "I just enjoyed being with you for a while and.. forgetting about everything, I guess." Hearing Rodrick's next words Mulder nodded and let the other male sort of lean against him, slowly walking forward. "Awesome! I would make you some dinner but IIIIIIII don't have anything. Sorry."

RODRICK  
Rodrick smiled, "Okay...I think that's good. To hear I mean! Yeah...I like having you around." He muttered happily, leaning against Mulder with a happy sigh as they seemed to love towards the bedroom. "Make me remember huh? How sweet of you Mulder. I enjoyed it. Really. I haven't taken a shower with /someone/ without doing a...sexual deed since highschool." The former drummer recalled highschool showers with Trent, but those had been forced. So really...he hasn't had one ever. 

"I liked...kissing your lovely scars.." Rodrick flushed with a grin. "And its fine. Im not hungry anyways...throwing up again doesn't seem ideal to me." Finally he helped Mulder and himself to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a smirk. It felt amazing to be back on a bed. Sam had a nice bed at his house but it was so huge. Rodrick barely fit. "Im tired. Im pretty sure this was the worst day of my life..." Remembering the shower he flashed Mulder a smirk. "But i cant complain too much...After all I still managed to keep my best friend ever!" 

Frank was for sure a sad loss. But he just had to relax. Rodrick soon forced himself to close his eyes and he waited for Mulder to come into bed with a yawn. And somehow, despite the shitty day and bruises, he managed to sleep.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder meets with Scully and flips his shit. Rodrick wonders what the hell he should do.

MULDER  
Mulder had slept.. quite well that night. And it seemed Rodrick sort of had, too, which was good! Any nightmares had been tame enough to not wake him up or cause him to scream, so that was nice for once. But Mulder eventually woke up to light streaming into the bedroom, flashing RIGHT in his eyes. Of course. So he cracked them open and groaned softly, stretching his limbs before slowly staggering out of bed. He turned his head toward the clock and saw it was 10 ish. He'd slept late, and so had Rodrick. Good! Feeling his mood perk up, the FBI Agent bounded into the living room and noticed the light on his answering machine blinking. Hm, weird. He hardly ever got calls. Furrowing his brows, Mulder walked over and slid into the chair and pressed play. Scully's voice suddenly came over and... fuck. It had been a long time since he'd heard her talk. He missed talking and sort of joking with her, doing cases together, having that skeptical voice always cutting through his millions of thoughts. He smiled a little. Dana Scully, his FBI partner, was calling him. Maybe she wanted Mulder to return back? To do more cases? That would be awesome! Damn, today was a good day!

"Hey Mulder, it's me," Scully began, her voice... something was wrong. Was something wrong? Was she okay? "I wanted to meet you at Montrose Park. Maybe around 10:30? Or.. whenever you wake up, I guess. It's important. Please come." Panic beat at the back of Mulder's mind. Shit, something had to be going on with her. Was it Collin? Anger spiraled through his chest but he forced it down. /No. I.. I have Rodrick. There's no need to be mad about this anymore. But what if he //did// hurt her?/ God dammit. Mulder needed to tell Rodrick and go. He quickly threw whatever work crap he had on and stuck his head through the bedroom door. "Rodrick?" Mulder asked quietly. "Are you.. awake? Look, I have to go meet Scully, somethings wrong. I'll be back soon, is that okay?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick had slept well despite everything that had happened the last few days. He was...peaceful for once. His dreams had almost seemed like they had been blessed. Trent was in most of them after all and he missed the jock with everything in him.  
Frank was there a bit...but not much. Left and returned like always. Nothing new...

However something stirred him and he groaned, swatting at whoever it was with a grunt. Rodrick's heavy eyelids opened and he glanced up to see Mulder. "What? What are you talking about?" Oh...Scully wanted something. Mm. It would usually be a whatever thing with Rodrick but the panic in the agent's voice was a bit obvious. "Do you need me to come with? I can put on pants..." Yawning he stretched out his limbs with a huff. Ouch. His body still ached just a bit and he was starving. "We could grab something to eat along the way..."

MULDER  
Mulder just wanted to leave now. His hazel eyes flickered back over to the clock. It was 10:17. "Well, you can come if you want," he said. "It just... depends on whether you want to or not? But sure, we'll grab a bite to eat." He smiled and tried to calm his anxiety down. It was fine. Everything was fine. Scully was most likely okay, right? Yup! Yup... it was all fine.

Mulder walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking lovingly at Rodrick. He'd missed this, being able to share a bed with the former drummer, talking and joking, flirting, everything really.. so maybe Mulder sort of hoped Rodrick would go. But only if he wanted! It was his choice, of course. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away, flushing a bit. He needed to stop staring.. he probably looked creepy as fuck.

RODRICK  
"Yeah ill come then...Have nothing to do anyways. And I feel like my family might...want to chat with me. Greg probably blurted out what happened last night." Rodrick sighed softly, knowing his brother meant the best but he wouldn't deal with it until he had to. As long as he didnt have to see Frank's dead...dead body...he could manage. 

Looking at the floor he saw some old pants of his and he slowly got up to grab them. His body felt better and he easily slipped the jeans on. "Well we can see Scully first and then eat. I haven't seen her since..." Since he hid that body. Fuck. He was messed up. Rodrick tried to feel better but he saw Mulder staring at him and stared back with a smirk. "Like my clothed body? You can kiss it! We are friends with benefits now so..." He shrugged, "Do as you will!" The Heffley made his way to Mulder and grabbed his hand with a hum. "Lets go! Out the door we gooooo!" This was nice. Forgetting about Frank he tugged the agent to the door.

MULDER  
Mulder was a little surprised when Rodrick grabbed his hand and basically flew out the door. The flirt made him smirk even more. He felt the cool wind piece his skin. It was sort of cloudy outside so that was nice! Mulder forgot about Scully for a minute and hopped in the car, waiting patiently for Rodrick. He got all his car shit ready and pulled off, still going sort of steady so he wouldn't hurt the other bruised male. They passed by several buildings, the FBI Agent looking around at food places. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked. "I'll pay!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched Mulder go into the car and shivered at the cloudy weather. Fuck, he would have to grab that leather jacket out of his car sometime if this was the kind of weather that was staying. A thought crossed his mind and he wondered if it was some sort of fucked up omen from God about something?  
Not that the drummer believed in God much mind you. All that time in church with his family he spent daydreaming and annoying Greg. 

When he got in the agent pulled off slowly, which the former drummer appreciated mind you. "I dont care..but lets meet up with Scully first okay? She can come with us too. I dont care." Hearing the 'ill pay' he raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but I can pay. I worked with Sam for a good while...Have a lot of money." Something came over him and he tapped his fingers against the door humming.

MULDER  
Mulder tipped his head. "You sure? I don't mind." Maybe he minded a little. Money for him was slim to none from his work hours... which were basically nonexistent as well. "But... uh, if you insist!" he added. Mulder could see the park coming into distance and realized that anxiety was making adrenaline scorch through his veins. Fuck. He hoped Scully was okay and all that because... if not, he didn't know what he'd do. especially if Collin had hurt her. The FBI Agent pulled into the parking lot and gave out a shaky sigh. "Okay! Okay, let's do this." 

Mulder hopped out and returned to Rodrick's side. He opened the door and smiled at the black-haired male. It would all be fine! And if something was wrong with Scully then she would've called him to come over to her house. So that was good! Mulder grunted and helped Rodrick out of the car, scanning the park and seeing Scully's ginger hair. His breathing hitched. Fuck, she was here.. god why couldn't he stop that anxiety?! "Okay, err, let's go. I see her over there."

RODRICK  
"Dont worry Mulder buddy boy, I got you!" Rodrick purred, rolling his eyes playfully at the agent. He knew his friend didn't work much- god it felt great to call him friend- so that meant no money. That's one thing the former drummer was happy about. The amount of money he has due to over working with Sam and Jenny and Ron-  
Oh. He hasn't been there in days..Might as well call in. Sam would see the news soon anyways. Suddenly he was snapped out of his worrying when Mulder opened the door for him. "Yeah lets do this!"

Sliding out with a grunt he had to keep up with Mulder. Wrapping his arms around himself a bit because of the chilly weather. He looked around but his friend seemed to spot her first. And as soon as he looked that way he also saw Scully. It was kinda hard to miss her ginger hair. "Why do you seem so nervous for? Is she gonna get down on one knee and purpose?" Rodrick joked, forgetting for a second that Mulder loved Scully- or loves Scully....The former felt a pang of jealousy but shook it off. Jealousy wasn't cute on him anyways unless it was over a girl. Now Mulder? That would be cool to see. "If you get married today I swear if im not the best man-" Waving a finger at the brown-haired male playfully he smirked. "Ill be surprised!"

Knowing Scully was waiting he ushered Mulder forward to her. "Lets go hip hop! Im very hungry so we need to get this done with!" He hoped...the female agent wouldn't rat him out. At all. For the dead body he hid. /They hid/. Him and Scully.

MULDER  
Mulder actually burst out laughing at Rodrick's joke. "Oh lordie, I hope not! I have you after all~" He poked the former drummer playfully, but not too hard to cause pain. He kept switching between OH MY GOD WHY DID SCULLY CALL I'M SO ANXIOUS and ohmygodIloveRodricksomuch—  
However he walked a little father until Scully spotted them and headed over. She was wearing a sort of fluffy coat and Mulder almost chuckled. She always got cold, would probably scold Mulder for not wearing something warm enough. He did miss that, really. But not as a relationship, just... as a work partner. "Hey Scully," the FBI Agent greeted with a short wave.

She didn't reply. Her blue eyes held something like a mix of worry, fear, and shock behind them. Clearly something was wrong... and that made him Panic a little again. Her eyes flicked over to Rodrick and she inspected his bruises, only for a split moment, before turning back toward Mulder. "I think it would be better if you and I talked alone," she said seriously, looking a little more stern that usual. Like when Mulder would refuse to go to the hospital and, like the doctor she was, Scully would sternly tell him why he needed to. But this was different... and he kind of wanted to know. "Uh.." He looked over at Rodrick. "Can you... manage?"

RODRICK  
"Uhhhh sorry but I think you must be mistaken. I want to be the 'best man' at the wedding. Not 'the man' you're marrying Mulder! There is a difference!" Rodrick playfully protested, however deep down he wouldn't mind being married to Mulder at all. Though Rodrick Mulder sounded like a weird name. He almost actually laughed at the thought and shook his head with a snicker. The nudge made him huff and nudge the agent back; but he suddenly stopped everything when Scully came closer with her thick coat. 

Man, he wished he had one. Rodrick tried to not seem nervous, last time they met was when they hid the body, and he straightened up and smiled softly. Almost shyly at Mulder's side. "Sup Scully. Long time no see!" Something about the whole area around them seemed off and the look on the ginger's face made him frown. Uh oh. Rodrick felt a bit more nervous as he fiddled with his slightly bruised hands. (That were no longer covered in Frank...Frank's blood because of the shower)  
More talking and then his beloved agent looked at him and asked a question. "Me? Oh no no! You guys go on ahead. Ill just...wait in the car maybe?" The black-haired male smiled as he scratched his stumble and moved from one foot to the other. "Though please remember im hungry! Haven't eaten for a bit..." He coughed. 

Maybe this was a bad idea but he surged forward and gave Mulder a reassuring hug before pulling away and trotting back to the car. Hopefully that helped...

MULDER  
Mulder felt like all his worries melted away in Rodrick's warm hug, but it soon turned back to bitter coldness and he turned to Scully as Rodrick walked away. The two walked beneath a tree, staring out at the people that walked by. Awkward silence, until Scully finally spoke. "My mom told me what happened." Mulder froze. It felt like everything in his body stopped and his heart WAS FUCKING GOING CRAZY and so were his emotion and goddamnit why couldn't Rodrick be here- "She said.. you..." She looked away, sighing heavily. Mulder already knew what he'd said. All that hurt returned and he just didn't want to hear it. "She told me you hurt someone again. And I thought maybe it was Collin, b-but—" Her voice broke and Mulder felt that same old guilt weigh his shoulders down. He'd done this. He'd made her worry. Fucking asshole! "But it wasn't. And then I just saw Rodrick's bruises and... why? Why do you have a friend that you only hurt, or hurts others?" Her eyes flashed. "Or.."

"He only does it for good reason!" Mulder spat back angrily, tensing up and turning his fiery hazel eyes to her. "I—"

"But Mulder, he //hurt// you!" she exclaimed, eyes desperate. "You don't deserve this!"

"You don't even know anything!" he hissed, turning his head away. "If all you've come here to do is scold me, then—"

"And she said you were going to kill yourself, Mulder!" He stopped. And Mulder turned back to look at her and the broken look she held was something he'd hardly ever seen on Dana Scully. She was always so strong. But... Mulder had ruined it all. "All because of Rodrick. I don't want you to //die//!" And fuck she was crying now and Mulder felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. /SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO TELL AMYONE!/ Mulder yelled in his head. 

"She promised not to tell anyone!" Mulder yelled. "Promised!"

"She was worried for a suicidal person!" Scully screamed. "You're really going to blame her for being //worried//?"

Mulder didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't. FUCK. He HATED THIS. WHY HAD MARGARET PROMISED IF SHE WAS JUST GOING TO TELL SCULLY AND MAKE HER WORRY?!

"So..." Scully's voice got quieter. "I issued a medical leave for you. From work and from your gun."

"WHAT?" Mulder whirled around back to her, rage boiling in his heart. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I don't want you to do this!" she cried. "I can't lose you, Mulder! I didn't even //know// you were suicidal! And if Rodrick caused it, then I don't think it's a good idea—"

"YOU AREN'T TAKING MY GUN! I HAVE TO USE IT TO—"

"To hurt yourself? What if you miss, and you live as a damaged man for the rest of eternity?" She looked down and got quieter when he didn't reply. "Mulder, I need you to give your gun to me. As your doctor and partner, I already issued the report to Skinner. Either I take it now or he'll send a whole squat team to take it away from you."

Mulder shook with so much anger it made his vision red. He grabbed his gun and threw it into her hands. "THERE! THERE'S THE FUCKING GUN!" Scully visibly flinched and nodded toward him.

"Thank you—"

"Just GO!"

She said nothing else. Scully shot a glance at him and hurried back to her car. She got what she wanted. She'd RUINED EVERYTHING! NOW MULDER COULDN'T FUCKING PROTECT RODRICK FROM THE SMOKING FUCKING MAN!

"AGH!" Mulder turned and kicked the tree, which didn't do much but it still took some anger out. He forgot about everything for a while, he didn't even remember Rodrick was here. He was so FUCKING pissed. Scully telling him to STAY AWAY FROM RODRICK? NO! HE //WOULDN'T!// MULDER WOULD PROTECT RODRICK TILL HIS LAST BREATH!

RODRICK  
Rodrick hadn't really gone back to the car like he promised Mulder he would. He just didn't think it was right to after everything. Plus his skin was adjusting to the chilly weather outside so he might as well right? The former drummer strayed away, walking a bit as the thoughts of everything poured back. Frank. Shot. Greg. Sam. Smoking Man. That fucking russian Krycek or whatever his nationality was. And of course Mulder. Nothing seemed to be going right lately...but despite it all and everyone he has hurt the agent had always been there to take care of him. And /fuck/ Rodrick hadn't been taken care of or babied since he first left his family behind like the asshole he was and Mulder was PERFECT. In everyway. The Heffley wished the agent would just see that though-

Then he heard something and he realized he had trotted to close to the two bickering agents. Pausing he listened- blaming his mother for his nosy trait- and wondered if it was about the Smoking Man. Or..or maybe /their own/ relationship. Despite the raging jealousy in his body, and despite how much he prayed they wouldn't get together because he was selfish and wanted Mulder to himself...Rodrick was glad if they did get together. Mulder deserved to be happy and Scully deserves to be with someone who wasn't an asshole...But then everything shot down and soon before he knew it Mulder kicked a tree. 

Fuck...The skinny male almost stumbled back. He...fuck...He wished he never heard that conversation. Rodrick wished for everything that he could just die. Scully even knew he was a horrible person...and what's worse is that Mulder said that he deserved the pain he was given..Rodrick almost felt pale because that's what an abusive relationship was..The Heffley couldn't see for a moment but realized it was because his brown eyes were blurry with tears. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK. Rodrick did deserve to die. He made Mulder want to fucking KILL HIMSELF. How could...FUCK! Rodrick just got Mulder's gun taken away! 

Wiping furiously at his tears he tried to scold himself. /what am I fucking doing? Crying like a baby! Im Rodrick Heffley!/ He tried to reassure his dominance to himself with a grunt. As much as it hurt to admit...he knew Scully was right. Mulder and him should never hang out...If all they did was hurt eachother.  
Rodrick felt his phone buzz but he silenced it. He knew it was some concerned person over Frank. 

Now all he needed to do was tell Mulder he was leaving...An angry Mulder he was leaving. So he stepped forward and stared softly at the furious agent. "Mulder? Mulder?" Rodrick softly asked, trying to get the others attention. He would flinch but...Rodrick wasn't really scared of the agent right now. "Hey listen...I um..I heard everything. Im sorry I know it was a private conversation but...I overheard and...I think I should go. I can call a cab or Sam..." Rodrick suggested, keeping his distance even though he desperately wanted to hug Mulder again. The poor man looked angry and betrayed. It hurt.

MULDER  
It was like Mulder was hardly in this world right now. He was so angry his chest hurt. "FUCK!" he screamed, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear forever. THIS WAS SO STUPID. IT'S NOT LIKE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF WITH IS A FUCKING GUN! YOU COULD CUT YOURSELF AND BLEED OUT, JUMP OFF A ROOF, OVERDOSE, DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH— SO MANY OTHER FUCKING THINGS! BUT WHY MY GUN?! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!! Mulder felt so ashamed. He should never have gone to Margaret. He should never have told her ANYTHING. Mulder should've either just kept his pain silenced or killed himself. Either one. IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN TO BE BETRAYED BY YOUR FUCKING PARTNER AND FRIEND! Mulder screamed a little more and didn't care for the people staring at him in shock and fear. He didn't care. THIS TOOK PRECEDENCE OVER WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THOUGHT! Mulder was so angry he could cry. But he didn't. He just kept hurting his foot as his heart crumbled away BECAUSE SCULLY NEVER NEEDED TO KNOW HE WAS SUICIDAL! ALL HE DID WAS FUCKING HURT EVERYONE!

Then a voice cut into the fuzz of world around him. He paused, briefly; he breathed heavily and looked up to who it was. Rodrick. //Rodrick//. Why had he forgotten Rodrick was here? And... fuck. He saw tears in the black-haired male's eyes. "Rodrick?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Are you okay?" And it felt like everything disappeared before his feet again and his eyes widened and it felt like his already broken heart was being constricted by an angry snake. "What?" He was shaking. "What? No no no no NO NO! Don't leave! Please! You shouldn't have heard that, it was stupid and mindless and meant nothing—" Fuck should he get on his knees and beg? It felt like one of this was even working. Did Rodrick know he was suicidal now? Was he scared of him? But what about last night and everything? Did Rodrick not trust him? FUCK! WHY DO I DO THIS TO EVERYONE I LOVE?! "Rodrick, if you heard anything, I-I'm not suicidal because of you!" Mulder cried. "Scully doesn't even know what she's talking about!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt physically sick when he watched Mulder kept kicking the tree. It hurt so fucking much and he felt just...just terrible for the angry male. God he didn't deserve this. What the hell could he do to make Mulder all better?  
/Stay with him/ but the former drummer didn't know if...if he could...Swallowing whatever air he could he finally watched the agent turn around to look at him. "Im fine...Just...I need to go-"

However he wasn't expecting such a strong reaction out of his...and if he could even think it for a moment...out of his /lover/. That's the only thing Mulder fit. Best friend? Yeah! Best friends with benefits? Sure! But Rodrick loved Mulder more then just a friendship way. More like 'if he died or got injured I would cry myself to sleep every day' kinda love. "Mulder you don't have to defend me. I know what I did was wrong...and fuck im so sorry you wanted to end your life because of that-" More protests. God if this man wasn't admirable then what was? Defending Rodrick despite the cruel things he did. How sweet. Shaking his head with a sad smile he choked out, "Stop. Don't cry okay? Seriously 'love' nothing is..n-nothing is your fault. I cant...I cant believe you still thought you deserved those cruel words! Fuck! No Mulder you /fucking/ dont!" Rodrick snapped, trying to retain himself. Restrain himself from wiping tears away from Mulder because he looked so hurt. "Scully does know. She knows you better then I do. She knows when you're hurting. So I can see what needs to be...be done.." Straightening his posture he smiled sadly. He would call San in a bit...No...Or should he stay? No no.."Listen ill call a cab its fine-"

MULDER  
"NO! Please!" Mulder couldn't lose Rodrick right now. He was all he had. Mulder couldn't trust anyone. If Rodrick left... he would have //no one//. "Please..." his voice broke. No. Rodrick couldn't leave. Not because of Mulder's stupid suicidal tendencies! NO! But Mulder wouldn't even have enough time to explain //why// he was suicidal. And if he did Rodrick probably wouldn't even believe. God he felt a fucking panic attack coming on. His breath was ragged and everything around him felt fake and Mulder didn't even know who he was anymore. "I didn't want to die because of that!" he exclaimed, tears blurring his vision. "It's... it's so much more than... than that. wh-When you live your whole life in guilt and it keeps building and building up... y-you can't take it sometimes. I was already suicidal //before// I met you! R-Rodrick, this... this wasn't you.. pl-please..." 

Wow. He was begging like the pathetic idiot he was. "She doesn't know shit!" he yelled. "She... she thinks she does. BUT GOD DAMNIT DOES SHE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT TAKING MY GUN WILL CAUSE MORE HARM THAN GOOD?! I HAVE TO... to protect you... and there are so many other ways to kill yourself... what's the point of taking away my gun other than exhibiting power over me?" His heart hurt. Everything hurt right now. Mulder didn't understand why life had to go so happy and full of life to so sad, angry and with //no one//. "If... if anything you //cured// me, Rodrick!" he continued, trying to dig up anything... any reason he could give. "You... you..." His breath faded away. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. He was so //weak//. And Rodrick was going to leave again.. and there was nothing Mulder could do.

RODRICK  
Rodrick froze at the outburst and almost backed away. But he listened and everything stung like a bitch when he heard how desperate Mulder sounded. How...How could he feel that way? If anything he understood where the agent was coming from....He would have felt like that..."Hey hey! Calm down Mulder! Seriously-" But the agent kept ranting and pleading and begging and boy did it sting like nothing else.  
He was on the verge of a panic attack! What could he do?! 

"Stop! Please! Stop hey hey!" Rodrick almost broke down himself when Mulder said he /cured/ him. "You're fine. Im not l-leaving. Babe, seriously dont do this." And he couldn't hold back as he surged forward and forced the sad agent into a tight hug. Nuzzling into his neck with a croak as he tried to calm Mulder down and warm him up a bit. "Babe, listen, I won't leave...Im sorry. It was s-selfish of me to try. Can you please calm down? I love you. I love you...You...y-you cured me too..." It was true, and he forgot all about himself and dedicated his love to the agent in a second. "Scully doesn't...she knows okay? But I wont leave if that's not what you want..." What else could he say? Rodrick recalled Mulder's break down in the restroom...and fuck that was the first time they had ever kissed...

"You're fine. Shhhh~ I love you~ Im not leaving.."

MULDER  
The last thing Mulder expected was to be pulled into a hug by Rodrick. And fuck was it so different from the way he'd just felt. His tensed muscles relaxed and he almost just... fell into his body and that panic slowly, slowly and ever so slowly edged away. Mulder still wished Rodrick hadn't heard anything. Now he had to explain a lot of things he didn't want to explain but... maybe he could just ignore them for a while or Rodrick would forget. But right now Mulder just felt comforted but still felt bad that he was such a fucking //idiot// he'd let Rodrick overhead and had told Margaret everything and... fuck. This was all a mess, because of him again. He always did this.. but Rodrick was still here. That's all that mattered. The black-haired male's words also calmed him down and his heart went back to a normal pulse, the FBI Agent closing his eyes. "It's okay," he croaked. "I... I get it. I'm sorry you thought that.. b-but it wasn't you. It was the thought of living //without// you.. and having no one.." His voice broke again. "God... I love you..."

That fuzz returned and he hardly knew what he was saying. He just... could possibly stay like this forever. Fuck Rodrick was amazing. Mulder wished he could be as confident as he was. Mulder felt selfish for making the former drummer stay but... he didn't know what else to do. He didn't really think about what he was even saying during a slight panic attack. "I'm sorry," he finally said, feeling those tears return. "I-I didn't mean to make you stay... I understand if.. if you want to go." He couldn't be selfish. He was here for Rodrick and he needed to be strong. And if that meant letting Rodrick leave then... I guess that's all he could do. Because more guilt was honestly something Mulder didn't want right now.

RODRICK  
Rodrick slowly felt Mulder relax in his grip and that caused him to slowly fall into it too. The fact that the FBI agent seemed to trust him so much made the former drummer beyond happy and honored. He hated seeing Mulder crumble like that, someone who was the strongest person ever just...crying and falling like that stung. The Heffley wanted to be strong for Mulder all the time. Push forward for him and help him. Even if he couldn't even understand his own feelings he always wanted Fox Mulder to feel so safe.  
Despite him hating to see his...former lover in such a state he adored bring able to fix him up and kiss him and baby him. He liked doing that. Babying Mulder like he was such a precious thing.  
"You could live without me. You're so fucking strong, you could do it. Dont ever kill yourself okay? I need you here with me and people need you here so that you can make them believe.."

Mulder continued to talk to him and calm down, which made Rodrick reward the stronger male with a feather-light kiss to the neck which he was nuzzled in. He smelled like /home/, way more like home then...then Frank or Sam, and he didn't know if...if he could go through another relationship again but Mulder was his /home/ and he hoped one day he could understand that. "Leave? No Mulder...Baby no. I dont want to leave..I just was scared...I dont ever want to hurt you. But Scully was right. I did. I cant take it back and I hurt you." The former drummer didn't know if he should pull away...Was Mulder ready for that yet? No no..He had to be there. "Baby, im staying around okay?" And with those words he finally forced himself to pull his head back and look right into the agent's teary eyes and he smiled.  
"You dont have to /cry/. Stop it. I love you remember? Always had a fondness for you, I did.." Rodrick Heffley loved Mulder with everything in him, and he whispered the last sentence like it was a secret that only the two of them could know. "Loved you forever."

MULDER  
Mulder shook his head sadly. "But I'm not strong.." he whispered. "I act like it but... I'm always breaking inside. Everything always hurts... I can... never forget..." His voice faded away as it felt like he was in a dreamy land. Like he was on fucking drugs or something. But no, it was just being with Rodrick right now... letting himself sink into the warmth and forget where they even were... forget Scully and Krycek and The Smoking Man And Gibson and Frank— all forgotten in an instant. Mulder got goosebumps when Rodrick kissed him and FUCK this felt almost too good to be real. He loved this. He never wanted to leave. Rodrick was just.. so comfortable. And Rodrick saying "baby" made it a million times better for some reason. Why? Mulder still didn't understand why or how he felt this way.. but he did, and he loved Rodrick, and that was the most important thing right now. 

The FBI Agent felt like he was ripped away from Rodrick but looked into his brown eyes and melted away again. He wiped his tears and looked down, feeling a little self-conscious suddenly. They were still in a park, hugging while he was crying... but who cared what people thought? It didn't matter! "I love you too Rodrick..."

RODRICK  
"I know baby, im sorry it always hurts. I c-can imagine.." Rodrick whispered softly, smiling sadly at Mulder as he slowly tugged the other closer again. Just...just for comfort of course. "But you /are/ strong. You always protect others and that's amazing. People don't do that anymore but /you/ do. Fuck I love you so much." He admits happily, taking his eyes off Mulder for one moment to glance around the park. They could watch for all he cared...As long as /HIS/ agent was happy.  
Finally turning back to Mulder he continued to remain strong for the crying male. Even if it hurt...to think of the true word's Scully spoke to the shot that happened that hit Frank..He only wanted Mulder's happiness. Ever. Even if...if he did the opposite.

Spotting a bench he had the selfish urge to sit down and tug Mulder into his lap...and maybe make out for a bit. But he didn't. He didn't want to rush this friendship and make it all about the benefits. "Hey, baby, lets go back to your car okay? /Together/  so that we can go eat.." But fuck his eyes suddenly couldn't leave Mulder's lips and-  
"Don't ever leave me either, okay? Im sorry..So so..." Rodrick softly but greedily pressed his lips to Mulder's as he whispered out, "sorry.." Things would get better. Somehow. They would make it better..

MULDER  
Mulder still wasn't sure. He never //felt// brave. Always just... broken and pathetic and idiotic and gullible. He hated himself so much he couldn't even admit that maybe he did a //little// bit of good. But the bad outweighed everything else and Mulder still wasn't sure whether or not he could forgive himself for that. Fuck. But still, Rodrick saying these things and talking about how he loved him just made him so happy and— wow. He didn't deserve someone like this. Not at all. AND OH MY FUCKING GOD RODRICK SUDDENLY KISSED HIM and the whole world seemed to light up and Mulder just felt great and whole again and forgot about Scully and the suicide attempts and getting his gun taken away. Mulder kissed back but broke it and sat up, his eyes red as he wiped more stray tears.

"Okay, let's go," he whispered, staggering upward and forgetting for a moment that Rodrick was still hurt. The FBI Agent held out a hand and smiled at the black-haired-male and... fuck. Rodrick had helped him and hadn't left him and was still here AND HAD KISSED him and... his heart was leaping out of his chest and he nodded. "I won't leave you," he murmured. "I swear."

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched Mulder pull away sadly, wishing selfishly they could kiss a bit more because he missed being able to touch Mulder. A lot. The agent was quiet but wiped away his tears like the /strong/ person he was and the former drummer smiled. Even though his /lover's/ eyes were red from crying Mulder still looked as attractive and as beautiful as ever. The Heffley admired that about him, wished he could look so amazing even after a breakdown..

"Lets go then. Where do you want to eat?" Rodrick almost jumped back when the hand was offered to him, he had...foolishly been scared that Mulder might hit him. But he shrugged that dreaded thought off and straightened up. He..hesitated before taking it and his split lips pulled into a grin. "Okay. I trust you won't break that swear." Then he took off towards the car, keeping his hand tightly grasped in Mulder's happily. This almost for some reason reminded him of...of when they went to 'hunt' wendigos together...That was...also probably the first time he had held Mulder's hand. 

Pausing he looked at the FBI agent with worry. "Hey? How's your foot...you were banging it pretty hard against that tree..Im no doctor-" A phrase he used often. "But I bet kisses would help it~" As much as he wanted to break down and ball his eyes out, about Frank, about how miserable he seemed to make Mulder, about how Scully was 100% right about their relationship-  
Rodrick didn't. He had all the time to mourn. He...he did have a funeral to plan after all-  
Fuck.

MULDER  
Mulder was a little happy they were leaving the park. He'd basically had a temper tantrum as a 30-year-old. Embarrassing. But Rodrick made it better and he followed his... /lover's/ lead out. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when the black-haired male held his hand and THIS FEELING WAS GREAT HE LOVED RODRICK SO MUCH and Rodrick could make him feel better even after a horrible situation and... fuck. Mulder hadn't ever been able to cheer people up like that, but Rodrick— Rodrick knew exactly how. Mulder wished he could be like that. He wish he wouldn't have the fear of even telling people about their relationship... but Rodrick's family knew. What about Mulder's family? Were they... looking down on him with anger? Disappointment? Fuck, who cared? His parents had always been like that with Mulder ever since Samantha had been abducted. And they were dead and gone, moved on to another life. Their thoughts didn't matter since they weren't even alive.

Mulder was surprised at the worry in Rodrick's voice but shrugged it off. "I'm fine," he said. "It'll hurt later but... meh. I can't feel much when I'm angry." The FBI Agent was still a little angry. But again.. he was with Rodrick and he could calm down and be okay again. Mulder flushed at the flirt and flashed a smirk at Rodrick when he hopped in his car. "Ooo. A flirt I see~ I appreciate your concern but I'll be okay." He waited for Rodrick to get in and tipped his head to the side. "You choose. I don't mind anywhere."

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched the other get into the car and he also hopped into the side. He closed the door and suddenly realized how much he /missed/ his own van...It was a bit beaten up and broken down so he didn't drive it much anymore..But when the drummer looked down at his old clothes he /grinned/ and felt...fuck Mulder made him feel like his /old/ carefree self.  
The Heffley loved the agent and it controlled everything he did. How he acted how he dressed and how he felt. Frank was kinda shoved back but Mulder was still something he...he just couldn't get /over/. 

"Okay, if you say so. And I know you don't feel much when you're angry," The Heffley purred, running his hands through his hair to fix it. "But hey? I think you're pretty hot when you're angry~ Maybe one day me and you can have some nice....sex...when you're upset!" Ooooh boy that was a kinky flirt. But hey! Anything to make his Fox Mulder blush-  
Even though they weren't dating it felt like they were...almost. "How about...we just go through the drive-through to Mcdonalds." He suggested.

MULDER  
Mulder did flush and Rodrick succeeded with that flirt. He turned his head away a bit to pretend to look out the window but really he just wanted to hide his red cheeks. Shit no one had ever been able to make him feel this way. Not even Scully. That's why the FBI Agent loved Rodrick so much... there was no one like him. "Good flirt~" Mulder finally said when he was no longer flushing, beginning to drive wherever. "Who knows what will happen in the future? I guess will just wait and seee~" His voice still shook a little from the screaming and crying but.. he felt better. Mulder could find other ways to protect Rodrick, right? With his hands... with a knife... pretty much anything. So he felt a //little// better at those ideas and smiled when Rodrick said MCDonald's.

"I was going to suggest that!" he exclaimed. "Looks like we think the same!" He'd been thinking about it earlier but hadn't said anything, rather wanting Rodrick to choose something. Mulder headed toward the fast food restaurant and lifted his chin as he went through the line. It wasn't too long, thankfully! It was always in the street when he went... (and he went here sometimes because it was cheap). So, turning to Rodrick, he lifted a brow. "What do you want?"

RODRICK  
"Awwwww! Are you blushing! Muuuulldddeeeer-" Rodrick grinned cheekily and almost reached over to pinch those red cheeks. It was a good look on him. The Heffley wanted to see it more often..  
At Mulder's response he clicked his tongue flirtatiously and flushed a bit himself. "Oh babe, nice to know you /do/ sometime wanna do the do!!" Smirking he leaned over and pressed a loving kiss on Mulder's neck. 

They were in the line when the agent said he had been thinking the same thing. Raising an eyebrow he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "Mm. That or im just so good at reading you Mulder. Always had a talent for it. Reading people." When asked what he wanted the drummer pursed his lips and opened his eyes again. "Uhhh...a big mac? With fries. And barbecue sauce..." That was his order as he pulled out his credit card and flashed it to Mulder. "Here ya go. All on me so get whatever you want baby." Man did it feel nice to be so /worth/ something.

MULDER  
Mulder scowled and rolled his hazel eyes. "Nooooooooo. Why would I be blushing?" he sort of half-joked and blushed more at the kiss. "O-Oh! I wasn't expecting that. Thank you /love/~" Yes, Mulder was bringing that back with no regrets. Because the FBI Agent honestly missed it so much and had missed Rodrick and... ah. It was all just so nice to be back here, laughing and flirting and just having fun with the black-haired male. Mulder chuckled at his comment. Hadn't Rodrick said one time he was bad at reading people? Oh well. They'd just shared a similar thought!

"Okay. Imma gettt..... two sausage egg and cheese biscuits with a... coke? And not cocaine, coca COLA." He smirked and nodded at his order. "Soundsa good!" Mulder was surprised at the credit card and wanted to argue but... meh. If Rodrick wanted to pay, that was fine! Clearing his throat, Mulder winked at the former drummer and turned around and ordered. He pulled up to the window and got the food and all that good stuff and started to drive off. "Got the food! Let's head back home."

RODRICK  
"Love? Reaaally? Man I totally didn't miss that pet name!" Rodrick playfully said, but he was smiling and he couldn't have pulled off a serious look if he tried. /Love/. Didn't that name just send shivers up his spine and make his whole body flush. Mulder had the most classy pet names that was for sure! In fact Rodrick had never been called 'love' in his life. Then again 'Roddy Boy' was something he had never been called before either...So those were just two things Mulder had brought to the table. "But you're welcome! I miss kissing your neck if I do say so myself~!" The former drummer teased, "You can also kiss my neck too! And /bite/ it if you want~ Im not picky!"  
Man he missed flirting, he didn't do it much anymore...But suddenly he felt like he was old Rodrick again. Carefree. Rebellious. (Just a bit). And lovesick. 

At the FBI agent's weird comment he raised an eyebrow and put his hands up. "Whoa whoa! Didn't say it was cocaine. Calm down Mulder you're the one with the-" He almost said 'gun' but realized it was a sore subject and replaced it with "Badge!" Once the food was in the car and along with Mulder's drink he grinned, taking the coke and drinking some of it before his /lover/ got the chance to. "Mmm! Good stuff! Lemme have some fries while we're at it!" Rodrick winked, Mulder would defiently have to share some of his drink and food with him. He was a fatass after all.

MULDER  
Mulder scoffed. "Mhm. I'm sooooo sure you didn't miss that nickname, //love//. It fits though, doesn't it? I'm not exactly the "baby" and "babe" type guy." He smiled at Rodrick as the FBI Agent made his way back home. Wasn't too far from this McDonald's luckily, so that was good! He cocked a brow again. "Bite? I'm not a dog, you know," he joked, rolling his eyes and feeling his mood lift while with Rodrick. And maybe Rodrick also felt that way now... those bad thoughts were still gone for a while and Mulder did appreciate the other male cheering him up when no one else could... and also not leaving him. And hugging him. And kissing him— fuck. Everything Rodrick did... Mulder loved him so much.

Mulder tipped his head to the side. "Maybe I'm just naturally used to saying, or thinking, cocaine. I do work for the FBI, after all!" Mulder swiped the coke from Rodrick and took a sip, handing him the bag. "If you want!" The brown-haired-male almost blushed at the wink but they had already pulled over by his apartment and Mulder was out of the car, carrying his drink and the bag. He waited for Rodrick as he opened the door and stepped into his place. It was still dark.. maybe he should lighten it up now that Rodrick was here. And... hopefully not leaving D.C.

RODRICK  
Rodrick huffed, "Mulder sometimes you really turn me off you know! I would actually prefer if you acted like a dog in /bed/!" He then nudged the other and winked again, noticing the flush the first time. "Mmm~ You can learn though later exactly how I want to be treated during sex!" After those words he didn't respond to much else as he exited the car and made his way to the door. "And I know you are an agent babe. Maybe one time I can come on a case of yours? That would be cool...Then again that is Scully's job and I dont know how anyone would feel about that!"

Once he entered he noticed it was dark but smirked anyway. "Man dont I just light up the room? Look at all this light!" Rodrick chuckled dramatically as he then sat down on the couch with a grunt and a grin. "Bring over the food Mulder! And your drink too...I didn't get my own so we are sharing!" No questions asked! Rodrick felt...lighthearted. Very nice..Fuck he liked this. Nothing could POSSIBLY ruin this moment.

MULDER  
Mulder laughed. "HaH. I guess we'll just have to see whenever that is, hm??" He smirked back at the wink and walked over to Rodrick and sat down beside him, getting out the food and setting down the drink. Wow. He was starving, he hadn't even realized. Now that Rodrick had gotten him to eat again... he just enjoyed food again, //especially// eating with Rodrick because he made it so much better. Clearing his throat, Mulder bit into the biscuit and relished the taste. "Mmmmmmmmmm. This is good~" He said dramatically, forgetting about the lights but oh well. He was just intent on eating some Mickey D's!

And then... there was a sharp rap on the door. Mulder lifted a brow and turned his head toward Rodrick, exchanging a glance before looking back toward the door. Weird... who would be knocking right now? He got a memory of Diana but mentally shook his head. No. She... she wouldn't come back. And Skinner? No... right? He'd given away his gun already. "Uhh... I guess I better check?" Mulder stood up and walked over to the door, narrowing his eyes and slowly cracking it open. And fuck.. there was someone he DIDN'T expect to see...

Scully.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder fight after an event with Scully.

RODRICK  
Rodrick couldn't contain his laughter, "Man aren't you really pleased to eat some Mcdonalds? Where's the boner?" The former drummer smirked cockily, nudging Mulder. His eyes held such affection for once, instead of dull brown they were light and happy. Everything sucked but...surely with the FBI agent at his side he could overcome this. The funeral. His family. Mourning..."I love you. You know that right-"

Then a knock. He raised an eyebrow as well and watched Mulder get up. Pouting he whined out, "Fiiiiiine. But you better hurry back before I take a bite!" Then he saw the biscuit and shrugged before quickly stealing a bite. "Nvrmend! Tooook a bwte!" He called with his mouth full of Mulder's food. Oh well. Mulder could have half of his big mac anyways.  
Chewing and finally swallowing he asked. "So Mulder who's at the door? My mom? Tell her she can scram for a bit." Rodrick didn't notice because he was to busy eating.

MULDER  
Mulder was shocked for a moment until he narrowed his eyes and almost considered slamming the door shut. What was she doing back here? He didn't want to talk to her, she'd fucked him over bad— what the fuck? "Scully? What... why is there a bruise on your cheek?" And there was. Her eyes were glossy and red and puffy and his heart dropped into his stomach. Oh no. No no no no no. Had Collin done something? Had he //hurt// her? Rage bubbles inside his chest. "What happened?" he demanded. She didn't reply so he repeated himself again, louder. "Scully! What happened?"

She looked down, clearly trying to hold herself together but just.. failing. "He hit me," she whispered. "For going to see you at the park. He knew. So... so I came here because I don't know what else to do."

Mulder felt like his heart was being stabbed. Scully was coming back to him. After all of that... "Scully, I—" But before he could say anything else she reached forward...  
...and kissed him.

RODRICK  
Rodrick Heffley didn't think anything worse could happen to him. Ever. Losing Frank Yarrow hurt him so hard he still ached with everything in him....And then Mulder and him fighting crushed his very being. Leaving his family...Trent abandoning him...Everything that had punched him and abused him had been so painful. So he rebelled against life when he could cause he was tired of being hurt....  
So when Mulder didn't answer him he felt a tinge of hurt but mostly...mostly worry. "Babe-" But then he heard the name Scully and...and bruises. Oh no. Collin had finally fucked her over huh? 

Getting up he was determined to help Scully even if Mulder somewhat turned her away. So he left the food and made his way to the door to comfort the ginger haired woman even if /Scully/ hated his guts. Then...Fuck he saw it. Rodrick paused right behind Mulder and there it was again. The world laughing at him and /FUCKING MOCKING/ him AGAIN. It..it wasn't anger that surged through him...it was JEALOUSY. Fuck it was DISAPPOINTMENT. He hated himself...The Heffley wanted to laugh and scowl and maybe even shove Mulder outside. Just to hurt him because FUCK ONCE AGAIN MULDER REPLACED HIM. 

Who did Fox Mulder think he fucking was? Why did he do this everytime? Rodrick wondered if Mulder really was using him to feel better and to maybe even make Scully jealous...Wow, his heart collapsed and shattered so easily at the sight. They were kissing. In his mind he just saw Mulder and Scully making out and...and suddenly his eyes were blurry but he wiped them. Sucked it up. Just like he would always do. Rodrick hated Mulder and felt so replaced but...He did deserve happiness...Mulder deserves the love of his life. 

Which was Dana Scully. And definitely not Rodrick Heffley. 

"Im sorry to hear that Scully. Ill leave you two to it. Let me go grab something to maybe help that bruise while you two kiss eachothers hearts out~" Rodrick was a good actor, but all he could manage was a fake smile and wink.

MULDER  
Mulder was shocked. It ripped through his body but he quickly shoved her back and stumbled away, eyes wide. "What... wh.." And he heard the voice of Rodrick and looked back and felt crumbled at the sight of his fucking //lover// looking so... betrayed over what had just happened. But it was replaced with fake happiness but Mulder didn't feel happiness. He felt... anger..

"Mulder..." Scully looked at him and wiped some tears away. She looked just as shocked as he did. "I— I didn't—"

"M-maybe you should go," he whispered, looking down. Months ago, almost a year ago, that kiss would've been //everything// to him. But... Mulder felt no sparks now. Nothing. No happiness, excitement... just anger and disappointment churning in his stomach and he wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe this was happening. And now it hurt Rodrick and— FUCK!

"Why... why can't you just—"

"Because I can't, Scully!" Mulder's voice shook. "Not... not right now, okay?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you.. seeing someone?"

Mulder felt his heart drop. "No!" he exclaimed quickly, forgetting about Rodrick. "No no... I... I just can't right now okay?" Panic. Panic edged his voice and spiraled in his chest and he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever. WHY DID THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM. "Just... fuck. Can you go to your mom?"

Scully looked away. "She'll be disappointed in me."

Mulder shook his head. "She won't. After... fuck, Scully, //I// went to her and she wasn't disappointed."

"You aren't her daughter," the ginger-haired female pointed out.

"Exactly! So she'll be much softer toward you." Mulder looked down. "Just... look.. Rodrick is getting something f-for the bruise... but can you go to your mom?" She nodded.

Mulder felt...

He fucking felt like shit.

RODRICK  
Rodrick could barely hear their conversation as he searched the cabinets for something in the medical waste Mulder had...from Scully. Once again he felt tears appear and he was glad to be away from the two lovebirds as he choked a bit, fuck, everyone he loved just had to either die or leave him right? Despite it the Heffley didn't blame Mulder at all, Rodrick hit Mulder and yelled at him. Scully...didn't. As far as he knew anyways.  
He sniffled softly, wiping his face again with frustration as he just grabbed an icepack. Those probably didn't do much for bruises but...It was a nice gesture right? After all since Scully and Mulder would start dating now Rodrick did want to be nice..

Pulling himself away from the cabinet slowly he breathed in. The icepack felt cold in his grip as he shut it and walked back over to them cautiously...As much as Rodrick wanted to be selfish and throw a fit...He remembered Frank...His lovely Frank Yarrow and he suddenly felt tired. Tired and weak and done with love. Him and Mulder weren't lovers anyways. Friends with benefits is just what they said.  
And once he heard the part to where Mulder said he 'wasn't seeing anyone' Rodrick almost dropped the icepack. Of course...of course. That just...showed something. Once again. Fox Mulder didn't feel comfortable with him or boys. Smirking as best he could even though his eyes didn't carry it- they were dull and tired- he squeezed beside Mulder and handed the icepack to Scully. 

"Here ya go!" He quipped. "That should help! Im sorry Collin hit you. That was wrong of him to do." Rodrick noticed she seemed to be leaving and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going Scully? Dont...Isn't she coming in here?" He turned his once loving gaze into a harsh one when he looked at Mulder. What the fuck? Why was Fox's girlfriend and partner leaving?

MULDER  
Mulder just felt terrible. Guilt rushed into his body and he wanted to curl up and cry and maybe never see the light of day and be alone for the rest of eternity. Mulder deserved all of this. It was karma for all the fucked up shit he'd did— not saving his girlfriend, letting that high school friend see what his dad did to him, not stopping his mom from killing herself, beating up Collin and hurting Scully, not even knowing the Lone Gunmen had died, and... fuck. Hurting Rodrick was the worst. It ate him up inside and left Mulder with nothing but his heart hanging by strings, taped together over and over again until it was broken and loose and... nothing. And when Rodrick turned his harsh gaze onto Mulder everything loving that had happened today was //gone//. He choked on his breath as Scully gently took the ice pack and murmured a, "Thank you..." to Rodrick.

"I suggested she go stay with her mom." Scully looked at Mulder and his eyes flickered to the ground. He also felt terrible for everything he'd done to her. Rejecting her hurt, too. "I'm sorry, Scully..." he whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes. "It's okay." Her voice broke. "I understand. I left... you don't want me back.. it makes sense. Just remember to come to me if you ever need anything. And..." Her voice dropped, shaking. "If Collin comes here, just say you haven't seen me." She nodded again toward Rodrick. "Thank you for the icepack, Rodrick." Her eyes flashed with something— like she and the former drummer knew some secret Mulder didn't. What did //that// mean? But he had no time to ask as she walked back to her car, leaving Mulder breathless and tired and empty and all of those horrible emotions came rushing back and... fuck. He'd hurt not only Scully today, but //Rodrick// too. He was such a fucking shitty person.

Mulder closed the door, thinking about sliding down it and crying forever. But he didn't. "Sorry..." he murmured to Rodrick, feeling like his chest was being ripped out.

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned, eyes narrowing. "Why would you suggest that?" His voice was sharp and aggressive. Not at Scully but at Mulder, because didn't they just confess their love for eachother? So then why was Mulder turning her away-  
Then he heard it. What his /friend/ said and what Scully said and he was so confused. He was upset and angry. If Mulder was going to reject her...then why say he wasn't with anyone? What the FUCK?

Rodrick caught the gaze Scully sent him and glanced back as his brown eyes glazed over. Even though he didn't know the woman all to well he knew how much Mulder cared for her and adored her. That and...he knew what secret they were sharing. The body. That they hid. "No problem Scully...Stay safe okay? If you need me...well...im somewhere around her. Might be able to /knock a couple heads/." Another joke about the body. But he watched her leave with sad eyes. 

And as soon as the door closed, Rodrick Heffley took a deep breath and stared at Mulder with the most emotionless look he could muster. "What. Was. That. About? Why are you saying sorry? Are you finally realizing you just fucked up with having the girl of your dreams?" It hurt to talk like that, like he didn't want Mulder, but he did. "You should go out there and take her back! She loves you!" Voice cracking a bit he sighed.

MULDER  
Mulder was so confused. Didn't Rodrick love him? Why was he suggesting he go back out there for Scully? "What?" Mulder shook his head. "Maybe a year ago, but not anymore! I have //you//! I love //you//!" Did Rodrick suddenly not understand that? What about them kissing? And them fucking //taking a shower together//? /God... fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen!/ Mulder groaned in frustration. "I don't get it! You're telling me to go back out there for her but... I thought you loved me? Why would you want that?" Mulder was a little hurt at the thought. Or maybe he was just too stupid to understand some hidden message Rodrick was sending him. Fuck, Mulder didn't know! This is why he didn't date! He couldn't play //games//!

Mulder wasn't even hungry anymore. He just hurt all over. He'd rejected Scully, hurt Rodrick, and fucked up his life again. If Rodrick left... and since he'd already sent Scully away.. he would have //no one//. And he couldn't even trust Margaret anymore. Not at fucking all. Which also hurt, but he was pretty sure the former drummer didn't know who that was. Still.. the guilt was eating away at his insides. It felt like worms crawling in his fucking brain. "I was saying //sorry// for that happening! I don't know what got into her."

RODRICK  
Rodrick listened and actually felt hurt...fuck he hurt and he ached. Especially at Mulder's frusterated groan. "A year ago isn't a long time. You still love her idiot. Think about it. I remember when we first met, the only person you cared about was /Scully/. Everything was about her. And she just kissed you and you turned her away?" Then...Then he didn't know how to respond to much else. How could he do that?  
The former drummer crossed his eyes and tried to look strong. Intimidating as he stared at...at his friend. His friend. Not lover. Not 'babe'. Friend. "Mulder, I love //you// too. But not like that. We aren't /lovers/. We /were/. There's a difference."

All the anger inside of him wanted to burst out but Rodrick held it back. He wouldn't hurt Mulder any more. Just be there as a supporting friend. And maybe be mean a bit. But mostly supporting. "Why are you still apologizing to me! Mulder, this shouldn't be confusing. Stop over thinking this." He snapped, trying his hardest to not feel happy that Mulder wanted /him/ and not /Scully/. Then he remembered how Mulder denied their relationship and that hate came back again. "Besides, we're friends now. Even if you saw us as a relationship...you surely would've told Scully right?" Tone turning mocking he then sighed. This was a mess. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. And again. This was a mess for sure. Something Mulder would have to clean up alone.  
Rodrick had a funeral to plan.

MULDER  
"That was when we first //met//! Before I really knew who you were!" He shook his head. "I... I don't know what I did. That was Scully. Not me!" Now he'd turned to blaming. Mulder felt disgusting. He //was// disgusting. Suddenly it didn't seem so crazy that he'd tried to kill himself so many times. "But..." Damn. That stabbed his heart. It was like he was bleeding out but was still alive, in such pain and just //wanting// to die already. FUCK! This was all SHIT! "YOU stop overthinking this! She kissed me, I pushed her away. Why are you mad?!" He was getting a little angry, mostly out of confusion. What the fuck did Rodrick—

Oh. There it was. The reason Rodrick was pissed off. Mulder realized his mistake and mentally slammed his head through a wall. "Fuck... I didn't even realize..." His breathing hitched. "I didn't mean to say that.. I-I panicked. No one else knows. S-so I was scared and I didn't know what else to say—" He hated that mocking tone. It made him so angry. "Rodrick, my whole life I've thought I-i didn't like males.. but now that I met you I know I do! I... I just haven't told anyone yet. It's terrifying. I thought you of all people would understand!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned again, every time Mulder spoke he just felt more and more tired. "Ouch. Hurting my old self's feelings much?" He laughed, it wasnt bitter...just empty. There wasn't nothing amusing but he just wanted to feel better. Then...then Mulder seemed to get angry and Rodrick didn't know why. Where was this coming from! This was so not what he wanted! The Heffley expected his advice to be taken and for Mulder to go to Scully! "Dude, stop causing a scene. Im not even /mad/ at you! If I wad you would know!" He defiantly wasnt mad per say. Just disappointed and upset and confused. And tired.  
Fuck he was so tired. 

Then the FBI agent rambled so more and Rodrick almost looked like he was going to pass out until...Until Mulder said 'I thought you of all people would understand!'  
That got his attention and his eyes narrowed. Mulder pushed a button. "Me of all people? What's that supposed to mean?" He shouldn't have taken it as an insult. But he did. "Well whoopty do im sorry Mulder that I dont really understand. Sorry that while you have a chance to be comfortable and have time to come out while I was /forced/ to! So no. I dont understand. I was fucking RAPED by a guy before I even knew I liked males back in eighth grade! And once I realized I had to come out, the door was already ripped open. Everyone knew. My /slutty/ face was all over the school walls!" The former drummer rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to feel anything at his own confession. 

"Im not mad. Mulder, maybe you just dont really like guys! Scully should be your everything! You love her. Always have." Rodrick said softly, feeling tired and wanting to stop the conversation. He didn't want to fight. To brawl. Hid body and his mind couldn't handle more fights..

MULDER  
Mulder was still fucking confused. If Rodrick wasn't mad then why was he acting like this? Why was he being so... Whatever?! Mulder felt terrible for continuing the argument but did so anyway. He just wanted to hear reasons! REAL reasons. But when he opened his mouth to go on Mulder cut him off. And shock flooded into him and his eyes widened and it felt like his breathing was cut off. "Wh..." he was fucking breathless. Rodrick... Had been... /raped/? In eight grade? More fucking guilt for saying his words but Mulder stopped completely and shut his jaws and just /listened/. And fuck.. If he would've known this before maybe he wouldn't have made the mistake of that comment.

"Fuck... Rodrick..." He was glad Rodrick had told him, but... Mulder hadn't expected it to be right now. Then again Mulder couldn't predict Rodrick in the slightest. He just... Had to take it slow, maybe. But the fact that Rodrick still thought he didn't like guys was... Hurtful in a way. Especially when Mulder had proved it so many times. But.. Whatever. He'd fucked up. It didn't matter. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't know... That was a stupid comment." He could see how tired Rodrick looked. Fuck. This argument would go nowhere. "Look... I-I'm sorry Rodrick. I freaked out and I didn't know that would happen and I'm sorry if I hurt you with that and what I said and.." He closed his eyes. "But.. If you ever need to tell me anything like that... You can." Mulder truly wanted to know. He just didn't know if Rodrick would even be willing to /tell/ him now.

RODRICK  
Rodrick waited for whatever Mulder wanted to argue about next; eyes droopy because he was tired. Then the agent seemed /genuinely/ sorry for him which made the Heffley laugh. "You're fine Mulder. Please stop acting like im /mad/ at you. Im not. You know full well what I act like when im mad." The former drummer tried not to sound as sad as he felt. Which was hard. "And its fine. Everyone at my old home knows. Not like I didn't get help for it." Not lile it did him much good anyways. All that supposed help. After all as soon as he could in highschool he just slept around anyway when he /wasn't focused/ on his shitty band. 

The former drummer sighed and rubbed harshly at his eyes with a grunt. "Lets just...forget all this. What I said. What..you and Scully did.. i hate fighting with you Mulder but its almost like that's all we ever /do/ .." The black haired male said as he rubbed at his tan arm with a blink. Retracing some bruises there with a frown. "I love you all the time Mulder. But I don't wanna be 'second best' like always. But i am. So ill accept that. If you aren't comfortable with me...the fact we're both guys..then can't we just be friends? No /kissing/. No /nothing/. Just friends." Rodrick croaked out, crossing his arms sadly. Fuck. He hated this.

MULDER  
Mulder could now really see how tired looked and... fuck. The ground just whooshed away and he felt like he was now completely alone at all of those words. Even if Rodrick wasn't mad, he was //upset// with him. Mulder hadn't meant to say that. His terror had overtaken him and the words flew out of is mouth and... god. He was such an imbecile. But the last words hurt the most. Rodrick wasn't second best.. not at all! Mulder just— he— didn't know how to tell people... he was scared of losing everyone to this. But did that mean he really thought of Rodrick as second best? Surely not, right? Mulder felt the sadness tug at his heart again and he looked down. He didn't want to say he was sorry again and get Rodrick mad. Mulder didn't want any of that.

So, doing the worst thing you could do, Mulder didn't reply. He didn't know //how// to reply. How was he supposed to? What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah Rodrick, let's just be friends and forget about everything that's happened to us! Sounds good!' None of it sounded good. It all sounded awful and felt like he was being completely ripped away from Rodrick. "If that's what you want," Mulder rasped, just wanting to lay down and never get up out of the darkness. The guilt was overwhelming. He didn't fucking know what to do!

RODRICK  
Rodrick blinked and nodded, "Yeah Mulder. That's what I want." He said softly, and he could tell Mulder wasnt happy with the answer but for once the former drummer could care less. After all he really wanted to just care for himself for once. As long as Mulder was in his life he could be happy. Somewhat...Right?

"I think im done eating. I have to do some work. I cant slack off. Frank needs to be given a funeral. Poor guy never had any family.." Rodrick whispered softly, stalking off and sitting down on the couch as he whipped out his phone and started texting. He hoped he could get this done.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Frank's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two days after the previous chapter.

MULDER  
Mulder put on his black suit, kind of like his FBI uniform but without the trenchcoat and just a normal black jacket. He adjusted his red tie in the mirror and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He and Rodrick's relationship had been... strained the past few days. Mulder missed him. He felt like shit, just wanting to actually work for once but not being able to because of his fucking medical leave. It was shit. Mulder hated all of it. And now he was going to the funeral of a man he'd despised (but maybe only liked for saving Rodrick) just for his black-haired "friend." Whatever they were now. Mulder had no idea and... guessed Rodrick wouldn't be ecstatic to see him. Sighing, he walked out the door and into his car and drove to the funeral. He looked down the buildings and narrowed his eyes, finally finding it and parking. The FBI Agent hopped out and examined the place, narrowing his eyes and realizing with a pang Rodrick had chosen this place. Fuck. Rodrick...

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, Mulder walked inside and looked around. He saw a few other people so luckily he wasn't alone, but really scoured the place for Rodrick. He couldn't find the former drummer quite yet. Mulder stood off to the side, maybe a little awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. He'd never come early to funerals. The ones he'd had before had been in a cemetery, raining, or with silent FBI Agents mourning the loss of a fellow friend and watching with hard eyes and tough postures. Mulder felt so... out of place. But hopefully Rodrick would appear soon.

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been chatting with his father Frank Heffley. Who seemed concerned for him with a passion. They were by the casket and he was sporting a black tux and a tie. His short hair was styled a bit with a ruffled look.  
"Look dad im fine. Not the first funeral i went to."

Mr. Heffley narrowed his eyes, "Yes its not. But it certainly is the first one you've hosted. I never liked him much. Kind of a jerk...But still-"

Rodrick shoved him off and moved away from the casket. "Whatever. Just be a good dad and make sure people are here. I need to check on the people. And mourn."

The father seemed distraught but nodded. And stared at the dead body before moving away and looking for his wife and other two kids. 

The Heffley was sad, he hasn't done this. Rodrick didn't know what to do but he suddenly saw a dressed Fox Mulder and was shocked. He actually came? After everything? Rodrick was...happy..and sent him a smile. "Hey..." But before he could do something someone tackled him to the ground and Rodrick yelled. 

"Get OFF! HE-"

"Wow Rod. Im used to tackling stuff. Dont take it personal."

It was...Trent Lovett.

MULDER  
Mulder was having a hard time still finding Rodrick until he finally spotted the black-haired male. There he was! The FBI Agent watched as he talked to his dad, Frank Heffley, and then turned to look around. And fuck Mulder and Rodrick's eye met for a few seconds but he was tackled to the ground by someone before Mulder could do anything. His heart dropped in his chest, his eyes widening. /Oh, no. No no no no. Is Krycek here? Did the Smoking Man send another assassin to kill Rodrick? FUCK!/ 

Mulder ran forward but.. stopped when he heard an almost jock-like voice. His eyes narrowed at the other male, with sort of ginger hair. Mulder looked toward Rodrick and felt a little calmer now. It hasn't been an assassin, it looked like and sounded like. "Rodrick? You okay?" Mulder quickly asked, looking at the other man suspiciously.

RODRICK  
Rodrick groaned in pain, but he had a soft smile on his face. Trent fucking Lovett. His former partner in crime and worst enemy.  
"Trent..."

"Yes?"

He gritted his teeth and shoved hard at Trent's chest. "Get the fuck off idiot!" Rodrick heard Mulder and looked up at the agent with a certain look in his eyes. Suddenly...he didn't feel well. Felt sick and his head spun. Not because of Trent...But because of Mulder. The agent looked so /nice/ in a black suit. Amazing. Fuck. Handsome. "Im uh...y-yeah im fine Fox.." 

The Fox part slipped out.

Trent moved off of him and held his hand out for Rodrick to take. Taking it he was pulled up and the former drummer took in Trent's appearance. Ah. His lovely jock all grown up. Wearing a blue suit like a big boy. 

"Oh god. You have sideburns! Ugh! You look ugly!"

Trent chuckled but turned to Mulder and held out a hand. "Hey Fox. Im Trent. Lawyer. Rodrick's highschool friend!"

Rodrick snickered. "The joke type too. Hated his guts."

MULDER  
Mulder saw a look in Rodrick's eyes and felt his heart flutter, as per usual. He took a small step back to let the two men up and looked them over, but his hazel eyes flickered to the ground so he wouldn't seem weird and creepy and all of that shit. The name "Fox" made him shiver and he watched as Trent held out his hand, chuckling at Rodrick's comment about the other male's sideburns. Mulder shook Trent's hand and nodded. "Fox Mulder, FBI Agent." He looked toward the former drummer then back to Trent. "Rodrick's friend."

Mulder felt sick. He hated saying friend. He hated it, seriously, fucking hated it. The word didn't feel right or sit right with Mulder and he just suddenly felt like he was suffocating and— shit. He needed to calm down. This was Frank's funeral, not fucking his. He wasn't going to die. Mulder was fine. Mulder pulled his hand away and coughed awkwardly, wishing he could be better at this socializing thing. But with Rodrick around and calling him "friend" it was fucking hard and hurt his heart. Fuck.

RODRICK  
Rodrick looked down as the two introduced themselves with a sigh. He felt weird and he hated it and suddenly the former drummer just decided that as mean as it was...he might just ignore Mulder the whole time. Rodrick hated looking at him because it hurt and it made his heart flutter and everything just sucked. Fuck. He shouldn't feel like this anymore.  
But when Mulder said 'friend' it hurt a lot more then he wanted. Even though that's what he wanted to stay as. 

Trent seemed unphased. Something Rodrick considered a jock trait. "FBI agent? Whoaaaa! Haven't done a case with one of those before." The ginger male smiled at Rodrick. "You never told me you knew an FBI agent for a /good/ reason!" That made the Heffley shift awkwardly.  
"We dont talk Trent."

The lawyer shrugged. "Whatever dude. Just because your asshole boyfriend died doesn't mean you can just shove me off." Trent then smiled at Mulder and shook his hand. "Trent Lovett. Lawyer."

Rodrick was about to walk away when a car pulled up and the Heffley and Trent paused. It stopped and suddenly the drivers seat opened and even Greg looked worried. 

Out stepped two tall, pleasingly blonde women. 

The Hills sisters.

MULDER  
Rodrick didn't say anything and Mulder felt that familiar hurt fizzle through him. But he only nodded at Trent's words and thought of what to say. "U-uh, hehe, yeah." He scratched his head awkwardly. "I guess we... haven't known each other //too// long." Fuck. Why was Mulder talking like that? They had known each other for a long time! The FBI Agent was trying to make it seem like they weren't as close as they were or had once been. GOD! He wished he could reverse time and fix everything, or maybe see the future and stop all of this from happening. Mulder just wanted to be happy and wanted Rodrick to be happy. Was that too much to ask for?

Sort of tuning out their conversation, Mulder heard a car pull up and turned around with raised eyebrows. He watched as two tall, blonde women stepped through. Mulder felt anxiety and it felt like a dozen people had suddenly crowded the room. But for some reason, despite feeling fucking suffocated, Mulder... Mulder didn't like the look of one of those women. He felt something deep down that told him something would happen but... he just shrugged it off. The FBI Agent turned toward Rodrick. "Who are they?" he asked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didn't respond at all to Mulder, not just because he was ignoring him...But...The former drummer was shocked to his core at the two women that stepped out. Trent even paused and raised an eyebrow.  
One of the woman was shorter, more like Greg's age, and her wavey blonde hair crashed around his slim shoulders like waves. Her eyes were a soft blue and she was wearing a black dress and some leggings. Holly Hills. Rodrick recalled easily. His younger brother's former...where they even ever a thing? All he remembered of her was that she was young and lively. Sweet and smart. The Heffley didn't pay attention to much else. 

But..but really caught his attention was the taller one. She wore a grey dress with a hat on her head that fit the occasion. Her hair was straight, falling behind her and she had streaks of brown in it. Obviously she was stunning to look at, from her pink lips and her green eyes to her curved hips. High heels matched her outfit as well. Truly a sight to behold. 

"Damn. Is that really Heather fucking Hills? Man Rod, I didn't know you still kept in touch with her after all these years! You were so obsessed over her!" Trent laughed, though he also stared. 

Rodrick snapped his head to Mulder, but knew he didn't do anything (and didn't want comfort) as he looked at his mom. "Mom???" He whispered harshly. Greg seemed upset too. 

Susan Heffley frowned, "I uh...I thought you would want her to come with Trent too. You were highschool...highschool friends right?"

Thats it. Rodrick concluded as Heather smiled and walked forward. His life was officially over.

MULDER  
Mulder actually had expected Rodrick to reply. And when he didn't it... sort of burned but he shook it off. He did look back at the former drummer and also realized he was looking toward the two women. Maybe they were people that went to school with him? Then Trent's words made Mulder freeze and he remembered the name and when Rodrick had said he'd worshipped her. And Trent literally just said Rodrick had been obsessed with her. He felt sick. Fuck.. why was she here? Mulder was being selfish but he //REALLY// didn't want her here. He took a sharp breath in and also realized that's why he'd been suspicious of her. He just got that vibe... like she was a total bitch. But maybe he was wrong.

Mulder noticed Rodrick turn his head to him when Trent said those words. But he looked away before the brown-haired male could say anything. /I trust Rodrick/ Mulder tried to tell himself. /he wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't. she probably doesn't even like him anyway, right? Fuck, I don't know!/ He grit his teeth in frustration, hearing the small conversation between Rodrick and his mom and narrowing his hazel eyes. Looks like this would be an interesting experience.

RODRICK  
"Wow mom way to go. Why dont you just invite all my enemies while you're at it!" Rodrick hissed, and his body almost automatically moved towards Mulder because he suddenly didn't feel good. Eyes narrowing he sighed and hoped Heather would do something else, be bored like always but...instead the female smiled right/at/ him and made her way over. Holly didn't follow and instead strayed around. 

Rodrick flinched when Heather hugged Susan. "Mrs. Heffley! Thanks for inviting me! Im /so/ glad to be able to show! Life is busy in NY after all~" Susan smiled and was about to say something but Heather got distracted by Rodrick and Trent and Mulder. The former drummer felt his heart flutter when she looked at him, but something in him felt like she was /looking/ at Mulder. Oh dear god please-

"Rodrick. Sorry about your dead boyfriend. Trent, nice to see you can attend too."

Trent sheepishly scratched his head. "Yeeeeeah. Cool cool. Im gonna...look around-" And with that the jock left to say 'goodbye' to Frank or whatever. 

"So Rodrick. Whose him? Your bodyguard?" Heather chuckled and pointed at Mulder. "Looks lost."

Rodrick sneered, "He's not lost."

MULDER  
Mulder watched the confrontation with furrowed brows. He sucked in a breath when Heather's almost mocking voice came in through his thoughts to Rodrick and the former drummer's mom. Wow he was having disturbing images that he wouldn't repeat but- yeah. They were bad and about Heather so.. and when Trent left that made Mulder feeling angrier for some reason and even more awkward. He couldn't believe Heather could be so... be so... ignorant to Rodrick's feelings! But he calmed himself down and tried to appear professional but her annoying words were making it a billion times worse.

Mulder turned toward Heather and was a little surprised at Rodrick's sneer— to defend MULDER. He'd expected Rodrick to agree or some shit but now it was becoming apparent the FBI Agent couldn't predict Rodrick at all. Straightening himself up a bit, Mulder looked Heather in the eyes, not showing any emotions whatsoever. He'd dealt with people like Heather— at school, at work, in life. Letting them know you was always the worst. So he'd just talk in short words if needed. "Fox Mulder, FBI," he said. "Just here for Rodrick." Mulder didn't want to say "friend" again when referring to Rodrick. So maybe that would be a little better and... more normal.

RODRICK  
"FBI?" Heather's seductive voice asked, "Got a gun on you? Don't know if that would be appropriate. From what ive heard FBI agents have some strict rules." She chuckled, which caused Rodrick to shift awkwardly. 

"He doesn't have his gun. Left...left it at home." The Heffley softly defended. Because as much as he wanted to ignore Mulder and how nice he fit that suit, he didn't want Heather to walk on him. 

The blonde shrugged him off, "Okay. Maybe let him speak next time though." Then she smiled and greeted him back. "Heather Hills, not part of the FBI but thinking about it. As of right now I model." She glanced at Rodrick when she said that, which once again caused the former drummer to shift. It was awkward...so Rodrick then blurted. "I gotta go real quick...I need...to mourn." 

And with that he bounded away. 

Heather raised an eyebrow and watched him go with a sigh from her plump lips. "What a shame. You shouldn't let him go alone you know. Rodrick has a bad tendency to...get distracted." She purred darkly, eyeing the agent with confidence she gained over being Queen B in highschool. "So, 'friend of Rodricks' you sure you aren't his boyfriend or anything. You seem to stand close to him a lot." She shrugged. "Not that I mind, mind you. Homosexuals are his thing apparently. Despite his weird obsession with me."

MULDER  
Mulder almost flinched at the gun part. If he'd had his gun he would've felt safer here but... no. He didn't feel fucking safe at all, and he didn't feel like //Rodrick// was safe either! Which is all he wanted... he couldn't care less about himself. The FBI Agent's eyes widened when the black-haired male left him alone with Heather. Fuck. AwkWARD AWKWARD AWKWARD. Mulder thought about literally turning and walking off until Heather turned to him and talked. The FBI Agent wondered if she was trying to seduce him, in a way. Mulder was gullible, but not easily seduced. So... this would be easy.

Raising his brows, Mulder didn't let his flush show and shrugged. "Well. I sort of knew Frank and I know Rodrick. This is hard for him so..." The FBI Agent looked away toward the ground, his heart twisting in his chest, remembering that they were 'just friends' now. Mulder curled in his fingers. "What about you? I figured you wouldn't come if he was... 'obsessed' with you."

RODRICK  
"Aaaah. Okay. Makes sense I suppose. Never knew Frank nor do I give a fuck. And from the looks of mostly familiar faces...not a lot of people knew him either." Heather's lips curled into a devilish smirk when Fox said what he said and she shrugged, wrapping her arms around her slim figure. "Guess he's talked about me then." It wasn't a question. She knew for a fact Rodrick Heffley talked about her. Heather Hills always held a certain spot in the former drummer's heart-  
As far as she knew anyways. And some rag-tag agent could never replace the 'highschool sweet heart' correct?

Heather glanced around before staring right into Fox's hazel eyes with hee fiery green ones. "I was invited. Might as well attend.." She wanted to test him a bit, to see what was really going on here. If Rodrick was as free as he seemed..."He used to have the most craziest hair. He did. Always hated him of course; he ruined my sweet sixteen and he was just so broken...If you looked closely enough. Who would want anything to do with that?" The popular Hills sister chuckled. "But he seems better now. Not stable. If /you/ knew him like I did you would know Rodrick Heffley is everything but stable...But cleaned up. Short hair, stumble...a suit...Rather attractive right?" She gushed, acting as innocent as possible. But also like she would /steal/ Rodrick if given the go.

MULDER  
Mulder could agree with that. He didn't give a fuck about Frank, he'd hated that guy, he just was here for Rodrick and no one else. He ignored the smirks Heather kept flashing him and shuffled uneasily. He could feel a new weird vibe coming from her. One he didn't like, not at all. But he tried to push it away because... surely it wasn't anything, right? Mulder only nodded at her statement, not bothering to say anything since it wasn't exactly a question. He'd sort of talked about Heather, but not as much as it seemed she hoped. Mulder met her eyes and looked away quickly, feeling like he was staring into fire. Mulder didn't fucking like it and needed to get away now-

But Heather went on talking about Rodrick. And Mulder didn't actually mind listening, he just narrowed his eyes but actually got a little angry at her words. And the FBI Agent examined her. Was she //testing// him? Did she care or was it because she didn't care? Mulder couldn't tell. But he purses his lips and huffed. "I think if you cared for Rodrick you'd be able to forgive him for whatever he did." He turned his gaze toward her this time and lowered his voice. "Whatever you're trying, I suggest you stop. And if you try to hurt Rodrick in any way I won't even blink when I destroy you." He tipped his chin up and walked over toward Frank's grave by Rodrick. He wouldn't let that bitch intimidate him. //He// had Rodrick. And he swore to god, if Heather toyed with the former drummer... he would do exactly as he said he'd do.

RODRICK  
"Destroy me? Ouch. From how you're acting...I suppose you do see Rodrick as more then a friend then huh?" Heather smirked, getting exactly what she wanted. The same thing she did back in highschool. Playing games. Though...the threat did make her feel threatened...just a bit. The blonde watched Mulder walk away with piecing eyes and she bit her lip. She saw Rodrick and decided to test her luck later when the /guard dog/ wasn't around. 

Rodrick had been avoiding most people. He just wanted this over with. And it almost was. Everyone (other then Frank's sister) seemed to have showed and that was good. Wasn't a big thing. People talked and chatted and Rodrick almost felt like this thing was...was for him. Which made him choke a bit. Then he felt a presence beside him and almost thought it was Trent or his mother for a second but..  
When his brown eyes casted away from his friend's dead body it was just Mulder...

What should he say?

The Heffley just stayed silent. Or tried to. He forced his gaze away and sometimes he couldn't control his mouth because he suddenly blurted, "You look amazing in that suit Mulder."

If he could die now. That would be swell. Rodrick flushed and felt like an idiot. No. He couldn't go through this all again. Being second best and kissing Mulder all the time and cuddling with him. That's the last thing he could do...So he started to move away.

MULDER  
Mulder ignored her as he walked over to Rodrick, lingering behind him for a moment until he turned around. Mulder watched his gaze be forced away and he hurt for a moment until it was like words tumbled out of the former drummer's mouth. The FBI Agent's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "H-Heh. Thanks, Rodrick. You do too, you know." Mulder tried not to remember the shower or anything like that before and sighed heavily, turning his head toward Frank's grave. He didn't say anything, just watched for a moment before turning to look at the people walking by.

Everyone was so... causal. It sort of pissed him off. Just talking, not mourning or standing by Rodrick or anything. Was Mulder the only one who cared, apart from Rodrick? It just felt unfair for... for the black-haired male. He shouldn't have been hosting this funeral. He shouldn't have been doing any of this alone, without Mulder. But of course Mulder had gone and fucked everything up so he didn't know why he was surprised. Just... maybe he could be here as a... FRIEND... to Rodrick. Right? "Im sorry," he murmured finally. "I know how it feels... and I wish I would've been there to help plan the funeral. It's like you mourn them but... maybe you're happy they don't hurt you anymore." Mulder shrugged and looked down. "But then you feel shitty for that. So you defend them to your last dying breath.. and even though they saved you in the end, you wonder if it was all worth it." Mulder coughed and shook his head, straightening up. "But what do I know."

RODRICK  
"Thanks." Rodrick felt horrible, he just wanted to die and waste away. Even though Mulder's compliment gave him lit something in his heart it still ached and shriveled away quickly. Though before he could walk away Mulder kept talking and..the former drummer found comfort in voice anyways and glanced at the agent.  
Shrugging he faked his pleasure about having the brown-haired male around. "I guess. Thanks. I appreciate you coming." And with that he stalked off to find Sam..to tell his friend he was quitting. 

A male spotted Mulder by the casket though and made his way over. It was of course Frank Heffley, who easily recognized Mulder's voice from afar due to the phone call. He was wearing his normal suit and smiled at him. "Fox Mulder? Frank Heffley, from the phone call!" The male held out his hand. 

Though there was supposed to be a whole ceremony Rodrick canceled it last minute due to anxiety. Greg and Sam were near him and talking to him as they buried the casket. 

It even started to rain.

MULDER  
"Of course." The FBI Agent watched sadly as the black-haired male left and Mulder looked toward Frank Heffley and smiled, nodding at Rodrick's dad. "Hey, nice to see you." He firmly shook Frank's hand and talked for a while longer before hearing the ceremony had been cancelled.. he frowned but didn't say anything, not being able to find anyone in the sea of people as it started to rain. Just like old times, hm? Burying someone in weather like this... brought back shit memories.

Mulder didn't know what to do. He was afraid to confront Rodrick again, or god forbid //Heather// and anyone else so.. he sighed and turned around, disappearing after they buried the casket. This day just felt so gloomy... if only he knew what was coming.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick fucks Heather. Mulder is devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during midnight of the previous chapter.

RODRICK  
"Can you grab me some wine? Please darling?"

The voice was sharp but somehow Rodrick noticed Heather had...made it almost soft sounding. Just for him. Because he was a baby that always needed someone to look after him. The naked and exposed former drummer forced a smile and nodded, slowly heading to the mini fridge and opening it. 

As he bent his back was exposed and it showed brutal scratch marks running down them. Heather almost felt bad about seeing them on such lovely skin but..red and tan matched rather well. She noticed the scars on the other male's thighs, had noticed the whole time Rodrick had been touching her but...once again she said nothing. The blonde laid in bed naked, plump breasts covered in some bite marks and her hair was a mess as she laid in the waves of the covers. 

She looked stunning even after such a rough night. Rodrick felt horrible because he had turned so animalistic. Grabbing her and forcing their bodies together as much as he could and even then it wasn't enough for him. He had gone so long without...without sleeping around like that. Like this...But even when they were fucking eachothers brains out...Rodrick had shamelessly missed Mulder and his touch and voice over Heather's the whole time. He needed the agent more then he could even understand, more then his body knew, and fuck-  
The things he thought about the whole time were things Rodrick Heffley knew he would never let his friend know. 

Grabbing the wine he walked to grab a glass but he was shaking so much he dropped it and hissed as it connected with his foot. Moving away and leaving a slight bloody trail Heather snapped, "Dont worry about it! Jesus Rodrick. Calm down. Come to bed. We'll worry about all this in the morning!"

He felt sick. Maybe back in highschool, maybe back when him and Mulder were still just friends...he would've cried because of how happy those words WOULD have made him. But all he felt was emptiness and a longing for someone that wasn't the girl he used to want. "I...I need to go." His voice was a bit hoarse due to every naughty thing he did and said for hours. Rodrick...Rodrick wanted to see Mulder again. And that's what he was gonna do. 

So he picked up his old clothes and started to dress himself. Stumbling and all. His hair was such a mess it was obvious someone had been tugging on it...Neck littered in love bites and hickeys that he wished were from Mulder instead of fucking Heather Hills. Mulder would see it but that's not what Rodrick cared about. He was tired. Emotionally and physically and he knew he always had a place at Fox's house. Always did. 

"Okay...I wish you would want to stay but I understand. Just know im here...If you...uh...need anything." Heather replied meekly, but tried to stay strong. Why wasn't things like they used to be?

Rodrick smiled, his lips smeared from Heather's lipstick but he could care less and he saluted her and walked out the door. "Not from you. I have someone else."

"Heffley-"

And he was gone. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Mulder's apartment and he felt so nervous. He shook as he walked to the apartment and knocked. Wanting...wanting to make it seem like old times- yearning for it to be like old times- he knocked and said "Yo,"

MULDER  
Unfortunately, being alone had made Mulder's nightmares much, much worse. Instead of just one shitty thing, they were all combined, including Samantha, fire, and his dad. He'd woken up twice during the night screaming so Mulder decided to just stay up so he didn't get a complaint called in from a neighbor.. and he'd rather torture himself with tiredness besides literal fucking hell. So Mulder watched tv with until he heard a knock on the door. He hadn't been expecting anything, especially since Rodrick hadn't come yet, so who was it? Rubbing his eyes, Mulder stumbled forward and opened the door without checking to see who it was. And it WAS Rodrick! "Hey, Rod-"

But Mulder's heart immediately fell into the pit of his stomach and his eyes dulled and he felt sick to see what Rodrick looked like. Lipstick marks, hickeys, his hair was messed up... no. No no no no no. Mulder felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe. The FBI Agent stumbled back and it felt like his chest was constricted and— "What... fuck... R-Rodrick..." Mulder didn't even have the words. It felt like he'd been slammed in the head, fully in pain and even more so because it was from someone he //loved//. When Mulder had agreed to say "friends" he hadn't expected Rodrick to sleep around and show up like this. Had this been going on the whole time? Had... had Rodrick been cheating on him all this time? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. No. This was bad. He shouldn't have seen this. He shouldn't have seen this AT ALL!

RODRICK  
Rodrick smiled when the door opened and was about to say hi back because just seeing Mulder made him feel better and- Oh fuck. The agent's face suddenly fell and he stumbled back, causing a quick panic to surge through his as he leaned forward to make sure his friend didnt trip. "Mulder what's-" Suddenly he felt like he was infected because the agent could barely speak...And he looked so hurt and it was crushing him fuck.  
"Are you okay? You dont....look good..."

Deep down he knew why Fox Mulder was acting this way. It wasn't like he even tried to hide the fact he just got done sleeping with someone but fuck-  
Rodrick missed Mulder and he just...he wanted to pretend stuff was okay. "Listen I...I did something. And I missed you. So I came back!" If only he knew how much he sounded like he was degrading Mulder to second best. "After all this is blown over, im gonna focus on our friendship!" Rodrick sounded like a teen again. Obviously looking like this was amusing and everything. His lips were curled into a smile.

MULDER  
Mulder's throat burned. YEAH NO HE DIDN'T FUCKING LOOK GOOD RODRICK HAD JUST COME BACK AFTER SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE AND HADN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO FUCKING HIDE IT! Mulder began to shake and wanted to curl up and die because WHAT THE FUCK THIS HURT SO MUCH MORE THAN IT SHOULD HAVE and he just... fuck. Tears formed in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, feeling so panicked and terrible and maybe like he was going to throw up. WHY WAS RODRICK ACTING SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?! HE'D JUST FUCKING SLEPT WITH SOMEONE AND WANTED TO FUCKING FOCUS ON THEM //RIGHT NOW//?

Everything hurt again. His chest felt tight and he coughed out a sort of sob and shook his head as he backed up farther into the apartment. "Rodrick... what are y-you talking about?" he cried. "WHY WOULD YOU SHOW UP AT MT DOOR LOOKING LIKE THAT?" Mulder couldn't control his emotions. He felt so betrayed and it was like his mind shut down, a black fuzz around the sides of his vision. "I... I.." Fuck. This was like the whole thing with Phoebe again. His old college girlfriend in Britain that had fucking cheated on him. This felt worse, though. It was like Rodrick had fucking willingly showed him this. WHAT THE FUCK?!

RODRICK  
Rodrick's eyes widened when Mulder backed further into the apartment. "Mulder seriously, are you okay-" And then...and then he started crying. The black haired male was so shocked he just stood there. This had been the last reaction he had been expecting...Really. In his mind Mulder would've been....okay with this but that WASN'T THE CASE. Slowly the former drummer stepped in and flinched at the cries, what? Why was Mulder upset? He didn't...Mulder and him were just friends...And...and Rodrick had been so desperate to just...touch someone like that again. 

"W-what? I dont...I just...I thought I could come here! Mulder I...Look I just slept with someone! Its not like..anything..Im not-" How could he explain this? Rodrick blinked and realized he couldn't. "Listen /babe/, I just thought I could come back. Mulder...this is still my home too right?" The former drummer stepped into the apartment and looked around. So many happy memories here and now they seemed so far away. "Why are you acting like this...? Im sorry...I should've cleaned up but I just..Needed...to..to.." He trailed off, staring into Mulder's teary eyes with sadness. "I needed you Mulder. So I came back. It was a mistake...but I just want to be here with you. My best friend!" Rodrick softly explained.

MULDER  
Mulder was... he didn't know. The numbness was slowly creeping back. He knew it was there to help him but... fuck. Fuck. Maybe he //wanted// to feel this pain. The cries kept coming and Rodrick's words weren't fucking making it better and FUCK. He was so hurt. But the words made him angrier and he opened his teary eyes to stare at Rodrick. "//WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS//?" He shook his head. THIS WAS FUCKING HORRIBLE AND MULDER HATED IT. "Because I thought you //loved// me! When you l-love someone you don't fucking SLEEP AROUND! Y-you stay loyal!" 

Mulder felt like he was shutting down. Love was filled with hate and anger and betrayal and the FBI Agent felt completely broken from the inside out. His desperate attempts to fix his heart were now completely useless. His heart was so far gone now he could hardly feel the pain. It was slowly beating away, faster and faster... the pain still throbbed but not as much at the first sight of Rodrick. His throat burned still. He couldn't stop crying either. It just hurt but not as bad as before. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn't believe Rodrick had done this. Maybe it was karma. Of course it was. But still. Hadn't they gotten past that? How did Rodrick not see THIS WASN'T OKAY? He was acting so FUCKING casual and it fucking pissed Mulder off to the point where he was so far off the road he didn't even know what he was saying.

RODRICK  
"Love you? Mulder are you serious! Are we still on about this relationship thing? Fucking really?" Rodrick asked, though his own eyes got blurry. He didnt..he still...he thought Mulder was done with him. "Mulder I...Fuck I was always loyal to you! Always! I j-just...we weren't together and I-" He searched himself for an excuse as he watched Mulder cry some more and he hated this. Has he said that? He hoped he's said that because he still meant it.  
Sleeping with Heather had already stung...but fuck was he not expecting this reaction from his beloved agent. 

"God Mulder I was NEEDY okay?! I just...I needed someone to touch me and she was right there! I didn't...We-" The Heffley croaked. "I wanted someone to be able to have sex with. Just once! I didn't...Mulder I thought we weren't together..I thought you were fine just being friends!" Rodrick whispered, walking closer to Mulder and reaching out...but no grasping. "If I would've known..I would've...You dont even like sex! I dont- UGH!" He whined, pulling his hand back. He didn't mean to hurt Mulder but he had needed someone. And...and he had wished so badly that Mulder had been that someone..."im sorry. Again. Dont...I love you.."

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know how he could forgive Rodrick this time. He'd done it so much before, but this... this hurt the most out of everything. And the bullshit words Rodrick spoke made Mulder so angry. He saw blurry tears filled with red vision. "I thought you understood that //I// didn't fucking want that! Now you say you love me but you suggested we STOP being together? A-and.. why the comment at the funeral, then?! What the FUCK RODRICK?"

Mulder didn't know what to do by this time. Mulder didn't want to yell at Rodrick and hurt him. Maybe it had been an honest mistake. But some selfish thing inside the FBI Agent told him 'leave, leave, leave.' And fucking hell he for once was going to follow his brain and not his heart. So Mulder shoved Rodrick aside and walked out the door, storming to his car and slipping inside. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. He was done. Fucking done for a while and- Mulder just needed a break, okay? So he peeled off with no other words, intent on finding another place to stay and rest and maybe just scream until the end of time. Away from society. That would be nice...

RODRICK  
"I am fine with it! I-im fine with the fact you don't feel comfortable having sex I just- Im not built like that! I mean- Mulder I just..." Suddenly Mulder kept talking and he knew how fucked up he was but he didn't want Mulder to know. He hated the fact the agent was so right. The brown-haired male didn't deserve this. Not at all. Not at fucking all. "Fuck okay im sorry! Mulder I dont...I dont know! I love you but...But I dont think we could ever be together because you-" 

It was to late. 

Mulder was gone and Rodrick could only watch with wide, teary eyes and a fallen face. It was like even his golden skin lost color when the AGENT LEFT LIKE THAT. no no NO NO FUCKING NO! The Heffley panicked and yelled, "MUDLER DONT-" But it did nothing. He heard the car leave before he could even bolt outside to grab Mulder.  
No...This isn't what he wanted. The TV was on in the background but Rodrick only heard Mulder's words repeat in his head. The FBI agent would come back soon. Right? They would talk this out. Be friends...be friends but 'dont see anyone else' or maybe even lovers again! Something!  
So he sat down, shaking so violently he almost collapsed. 

He only could think about how much he adored Mulder as he watched the TV with narrowed eyes.

MULDER  
Mulder screamed. A little bit. Okay, a lot. The tears kept falling and he smacked the steering wheel as hard as he could, yelling and sobbing and not even knowing where the fuck he was going. The conversation with Rodrick replayed in his head and it made him even more pissed. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH RODRICK?! THIS WAS ALL GOING TO SHIT SO FAST! Fuck. Mulder just wanted a healthy relationship. For once. But it looks like that wasn't happening. ALL BECAUSE OF—

It happened in an instant. A car rammed into the backside of him and he gasped. It all happened in slow motion. He was thrown through the front window, glass sinking into his skin. He had no time to react and was thrown out of the car as it skidded across the road, slamming into others and tipping over. He couldn't see anything, just a black haze and physical pain and glass.

He gasped as a cloth was put over his mouth and he was dragged backward into an alley. He was bleeding heavily; Mulder couldn't even see who was doing this. And... eventually... the darkness covered everything and he was out cold.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all over the news: Mulder is dead.

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been sitting in the apartment for god knows how long. Dozing off here and there but forcing himself to stay awake for Mulder. He had to stay awake. So that as soon as the agent came home he could say how /sorry/ he was and that Mulder deserved better. Every thing had been flying by so fast...Rodrick had been living with himself but he finally noticed how he slowly became someone else...He didn't mean for it to happen. 

Heavy eyelids almost shut on him but suddenly they snapped open when he heard the voice from the old style TV (Mulder always had stuff from the 90s it seemed) said "A fellow FBI agent Fox Mulder was found dead in a car accident. Police say it was on purpose, and his death is so far classified as a suicide-"

Rodrick leapt up so fast his head spun. Fox? No no NO NO NO NO NO WHAT THE FUCK? HE COULDN'T. NO! IT MADE SENSE BUT MULDER WOULD NEVER DO THAT. NOT TO HIM! A screech escaped his lips however when they showed a picture of the scene and yes...yes fuck yes that was Mulder's car and....and he just lost Frank no no nO!

He couldn't help it. His limbs gave out and he collapsed to the ground screaming and crying. No no NO NO NOT MULDER! The ONE GOOD THING IN HIS FUCKING LIFE GONE! FUCK! Rodrick suddenly couldn't take this! Something over came him and he punched another hole in the already ruined wall when he crumbled into the ground further. He sobbed and begged and hoped. His fist bled but he couldn't even understand himself as he blabbed about how 'his love would never do that' and 'he needed Mulder!'

Rodrick Heffley felt so guilty. His brain hurt and his eyes hurt and EVERYTHING HURT BECAUSE HIS FUCKING SOULMATE WAS GONE AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT. "FUCK! NO NO N-NO! Mulder! m-mulder..." 

He knew he should be happy. Mulder finally was happy somewhere else. But he couldn't. He hurt and he wanted Mulder. 

Mulder left him.

Mulder left him. 

MulderlefthimMulderlefthimMuLDER FUCKING LEFT HIM. 

And it hurt. 

Rodrick was going to die.

MULDER  
When Scully saw the news, she didn't believe it. She watched for as long as she could, flipped through the channels. It was the top news story. "Beloved FBI Agent Fox Mulder Killed By Suicide." And fuck if she didn't believe she did NOT believe it. Mulder had faked his death before, made it look like a suicide. Scully had helped. She //knew// this wasn't real. So she hopped in her car and sped to Mulder's apartment, not even caring about her speed. She was a little mad. And she knew there clues that showed he wasn't dead. Scully knew Mulder wouldn't kill himself. Not yet, not right now. And she was fucking GOING to prove this had NOT happened. And it started with Mulder's apartment.

Scully eventually made it to his apartment, looking the place up and down and feeling that familiar nostalgia hit her. Her eyes grew sad but she straightened up, looking strong as she stepped up to the door and rapped on it a few times, grumbling. "MULDER! Open the DOOR! I'm not stupid! I know you're in there!" If only she could see how Rodrick had reacted on the other side...

RODRICK  
Rodrick didn't know how long he laid there crying and sobbing until all he could do was heave. The Heffley felt...every thing was black and hazy and his eyes were so puffy and red. His whole FACE was RED. The former drummer was still bleeding from his knuckles as he just laid there and waited for himself to just die. The name 'Mulder' kept slipping past his lips as he whimpered. But Rodrick tried to stop-

Then he heard a knock on the door and holy fuck his HEART STOPPED AND WAS IT MULDER? "Muld-" But it wasn't. He heard the voice of a clearly pissed off Scully. No. Not her. Not now....Rodrick sniffled and slowly moved to get up. His legs shook and he stumbled around until he reached the door and Rodrick groaned. He looked terrible but he opened it. "Scully. Please. Talk softly. Please..." The former drummer shivered. "Mulder isnt...he isnt here-" Rodrick rasped out. "He left and...and now he's gone." Rodrick whimpered, lips quivering.

MULDER  
Rodrick was the last person Scully had been expecting to find here. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of the disheveled male, looking him over for any signs of injuries— oh. Yes. His knuckles, bleeding badly. She took a sharp intake of breath and let herself in, patting Rodrick on the back softly. Clearly Mulder wasn't here. "He isn't gone," she murmured, taking his hand to examine it but also sort of dragging him over to the tv. She hardly bothered to look at the car crash scene and changed it the right number, finally looking up.

"Here. Watch this." It was a black man, one of the highest ranks of the FBI, speaking in front of a crowd of people about what happened. /He hates Mulder's guts/ Scully scowled. /This is something he would never say, not even to look good for the public, unless he was told to by a certain someone paying him. "A beloved FBI agent was killed recently in a car crash." The man shook his head. "It's been ruled as a suicide." Hoping not to make Rodrick too upset, she spun around to him, her blue eyes wide. "That man is one of Mulder's worst enemies. And trust me— he wouldn't say those things unless he was being told by a..." Scully looked around as if they were being watched. "...person in very high government power. With lots of money. And an assassin. He's not dead, Rodrick. Trust me, I know. I helped him fake suicide two years ago." She shook her head. "Now, if you come with me to the FBI building I can find a way into the autopsy room and check the body. You can look through his office for any clues." She smiled, but still had doubts cross her mind. What if this was false hope? Was she reacting badly? Was this part of grief? "Trust me..."

RODRICK  
Rodrick shuffled as he listened to Scully, he shook his head at her hope as she made her way in and dragged him along. The Heffley frowned as he watched the news and listened; taking everything in with glossy eyes and a running nose. "Scully...You didn't see him whe..when he left. Mulder was upset. He...he was so upset." Maybe he shouldn't of said that but...fuck he felt horrible. 

Scully mentioned the black dude and that caused the former drummer to examine him...He didn't know much about Mulder's fellow agents but...He assumed due to Mulder's beliefs he had a lot of enemies...At the higher rank of government he shivered. "You mean the Smoking Man? Yeah...asshole. He killed Frank. Pretty sure the bullet was for m-me but...he missed." Wiping his nose he considered the choices...Might as well right? Rodrick would kill himself otherwise. 

"Sure Scully...I...we can try.."

MULDER  
Scully was happy he'd agreed. "You can call me Dana or Scully, whichever you like." She got a little worried when Rodrick said Mulder had left angry... surely he hadn't done anything, right? No! No, of course not! That was stupid thinking. Shaking her head, Scully looked down at his knuckles. "Want me to fix those up real quick and then we can go?"

***

Meanwhile, Mulder awoke to a bag over his head. He scrambled furiously and began to writhe in whatever place he was but the injuries from the car crash hurt like fuck. He groaned, sucking in a breath but feeling like he was suffocating.

Suddenly, a boot kicked him in the side. "Shut up!" The rough voice of Krycek rang in his ears. "I came here to babysit, so I'm the boss, got it Foxy dear? So shut the fuck up and stay there while we transport you to... let's just say your deathplace?" Krycek purred. "But don't worry.. everyone thinks you killed yourself anyway."

RODRICK  
Rodrick paused, "Scully is what im used to hearing you be called...So that's what I'll call you." The former drummer actually cracked a smile when the doctor asked if he wanted his knuckles fix, to which he responded with a wave. Brushing her off as he stalked forward towards the door. "No no. I-ive had worse done to my body. Doesn't even hurt.."

If there was some hope Mulder...his Mulder was alive he would take it. Rodrick didn't care if they found him and Mulder wanted nothing to do with Rodrick...the black haired male just wanted his friend safe. He just...fuck...he could cry again. Scully was giving him this hope and it stung...he hoped she wasn't wrong as he stepped outside. "Your car? Or my van?"

MULDER  
Scully eyed him. "If you say so. Just tell me if it starts burning." She walked outside with the other male and paused. "We can go in my car." Just for more... professionalism. Or maybe because Dana was a control freak. Whatever. Scully got in and waited for Rodrick, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and looking a little farther off. Fuck. Mulder... he'd better fucking be okay. He was. She knew it... deep down she KNEW her partner was alive and okay but the question was where Mulder was. It could be anywhere, fucking across the world. And hell, maybe he faked his death to get away but... Scully still wanted confirmation.

She drove to her office, sighing and realizing she hadn't spoken to Skinner about any of this. Maybe her boss could help. Granted, he wasn't as high up the ranks as the black dude and a few others, but he still had power and was on she and Mulder's side so... maybe he could help. And hell, maybe he thought the same way as Scully! And if not she could convince him by showing Skinner whatever fake body they'd planted. NOW she was determined! Lifting her chin as she walked into the place with Rodrick, they went through security and Scully explained the injury and showed her badge and shit, giving a visitor's card to Rodrick.

She turned to him seriously. "Just go to the basement and look for the last office in the very back. That's his. It'll have a bunch of articles on the wall about our work." Scully's eyes darted around the place. "I'll be back." And she walked off, leaving Rodrick to somehow make his way around this place...

RODRICK  
Rodrick kinda felt like everything happened in a blink. One minute he was in Scully's car and then the next he was holding a visitor's card. He examined it with mild curiosity because he's never been in an FBI agent building before...nor wanted to until now. How interesting. Even after everything that happened today it almost made him smile. What a serious job. Who knew what kinda fucked shit people had to do to become FBI agents?  
When Scully demanded him he just nodded and wondered off. Not bothering to ask her where the basement was. 

While always being confident...Rodrick didn't know how to feel wondering around such a secret looking place. Were other FBI agents here? Would they laugh at him? Who knew. It was weird and the Heffley wished Mulder was with him...to show him around and give him a tour or what the fuck ever but he wasnt. most likely dead. Happy to finally have been able to end his life probably. The former drummer stumbled upon the basement and looked around before heading down there. Last office...posters...blah blah blah..

Oh! There...it was! Rodrick..couldn't help the loving smile that came onto his face when he glanced around. He softly ran his hand over to desk and papers with a smile and shook his head. Wow. What...an interesting place to work. The Heffley looked around with a grin, he wished...suddenly the frown and the glossy eyes came back. 

If only Mulder was here at the desk.

MULDER  
Walter Skinner was staring blankly at the wall. He was completely numb, his eyes glazed over. He hadn't cried. He hadn't screamed. Truly, he hadn't done much of anything. However, he'd ignored anyone that came to his door. He hadn't gone to any meetings. Skinner just wanted to be... //alone// after the news of Mulder's death. One of the only friends he'd ever had. One of the only people he'd put his life on the line for. Scully right behind. But truly, the assistant director just wished this hadn't been happening. He figured Scully's medical release for Mulder would've helped. She'd explained the situation a bit. And... especially taking away his gun. But it didn't help. Mulder had still killed himself. And now he was gone, leaving Skinner lifeless and empty.

He sat up, his eyes traveling over to the door. For some reason he wanted to just... look at Mulder's office. Maybe he'd be able to get some emotions out of himself. So, standing up, the AD walked out and ignored the woman at the desk. He went down the stairs and walked through the hallway of the basement, seeing the familiar glow of Mulder's office. Skinner's lips broke into small smile at the sight of everything. The "I want to believe" poster with the UFO, articles about monsters, thousands of files on their cases, even the pencils were still stuck in the ceiling... it felt like Mulder was about to come back, but then the partially bald man remembered he was dead. His friend was dead.

Then Skinner saw something he never saw in Mulder's office. A stranger. His eyes narrowed, his posture upward and dominant. He scoured the black-haired male with sharp eyes. Who was this man? They looked around the office like they'd known Mulder. But surely Skinner would have seen them before this, no? Clearing his throat, Skinner said, "What are you doing down here?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been so caught up in looking at Mulder's neat things that he never heard someone else approach. He froze and slowly turned around to stare at an older male with wide eyes. Uh oh. Yeah of course he got caught. Nothing ever went right for Rodrick anyways. "Uh, me? Well...Agent Scully told me to come down here and look for clues...." Glancing to the side he added, "I was a friend of Mulder's...at one point."

Wanting to have some control of the situation he narrowed his eyes at Skinner. "Who are you? Another agent?" The former drummer asked, before going right back through Mulder's things. Now he went through papers and files, glancing at stuff and former cases with interest but knowing he needed to focus on the important things. He scanned for names like the Smoking Man, Alex Krycek, Bill Mulder...ect ect.

MULDER  
Skinner cocked a brow at the other male, spotting his visitor's card. However, he didn't relax, eyes narrowed as the AD scanned his every move. Walter had never seen this man before, so was naturally suspicious. "Scully? She's here?" Skinner hadn't been expecting her to come. He imagined she would stay home, grieving. "Clues?" he then echoed, taking a step forward. "Agent Mulder is dead, as we all know." His voice was strained but he attempted to make it hard and lifeless. "You won't find any clues. He hasn't worked in months." That shot a pang through the man and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Skinner then snapped his head upward, tapping his foot. "No. I'm the assistant director of the FBI. Walter Skinner." And he didn't like Rodrick rummaging through Mulder's stuff like this. Maybe the AD felt a certain protection over the Agent he had once called friend. Mulder had always been suspicious. Maybe Skinner just caught onto that.

**

Mulder froze up, his mouth tensing as he heard the words. "What... do... you mean..." But the fuzz returned and he sighed as he fell back into unconsciousness, sighing heavily.

When he woke up, he was in a chair in a building. His hands were tied up behind his back, the FBI Agent groaning as pain shot through his body. "Ugh... h-hello? Rodrick?" For some reason he called out the former drummer's name first. No... where was he? Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows, eyes dark and a smirk upon his lips. "Hey, Foxxx~ Good to have ya back."

RODRICK  
"Yeah. Of course she's here. I've never...been to Mulder's work before. I wouldn't even know how to get here." Rodrick replied softly, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket as he watched Skinner with careful eyes as well. The male didn't seem to relax after being told the information...but he could care less. Trying to seem more intimidating he narrowed his eyes and made himself more taller. If this asshole wanted to size him up? Fine. 

At the notation about...about his former friend the former drummer shuffled and shrugged. "I saw. Was at his apartment when he left actually. But Scully doesn't..she thinks otherwise." His lips twitched as he could only pray his friend was...was fucking okay. Even if Mulder hated him he wanted what was best for the agent. Then he heard the name and his eyes shown regonization. "Skinner? Oh. Yeah. You're his boss then." Skinner had been mentioned to him once by Mulder. So...at least he knew the name. At the words 'he hasn't been working' made Rodrick a bit hotheaded. "No fucking dip. I dont even think ive seen him go to work since ive known him...and then Scully put him on medical leave." Then he realized Mulder's gun had been taken and paled. 

Would him having that gun help? Fuck. His eyes got glossy again. /I fucking miss you Mulder...Im sorry/

MULDER  
Skinner nodded at the words, realizing he was right and that Rodrick wouldn't have been able to get around without Scully. Or get a visitor's card without her. Shuffling, Skinner felt a stab of grief. Scully thought Mulder wasn't dead? Had he faked suicide again? Left for good, to get out of this place and never return? "Shit," Skinner hissed. "He probably went out looking for his sister." He shook his head. "If he's not really dead, that is." His eyes glazed over for a moment until they turned hard again, the man not liking the tone Rodrick was giving him. "I know. I've been giving him second chances for months. I couldn't bear—"

"Rodrick! Hey—here—" Scully's out-of-breath voice cut through Skinner's words and he whirled around, eyes widening at her. 

"Agent Scully, what—"

"Skinner!" She looked... excited. "You have to see this! Come on, Rodrick, follow me!" Dana whirled around and began to run. Skinner looked inquisitively at Rodrick before quickly following.

**

Mulder coughed up some blood, his eyelids feeling heavy as he heard Krycek's voice. Fuck. Why was he here? "What..." He shook his head, feeling like he was going to throw up. "What am I doing here?"

Krycek shrugged and examined his gun in boredom. "Little off tour. Just for my entertainment. Like I said, now that everyone thinks you're dead..."

Mulder's eyes widened. "What? Dead?" His heart twisted in his chest, the breath leaving his lips.

"Yup," Krycek said, snapping his head up toward Mulder. "I mean, I didn't exactly want to tell you, but— uh— it's been a few days, you know? And.." The assassin's voice lowered. "Well, no one has even hosted a funeral for you yet. Rodrick is with Heather right now, Scully ran back to Collin because of you." He shrugged. "So don't feel bad. You won't be missed anyway."

Mulder felt like he was choking. His breath shook and wavered and tears formed in his eyes and... it felt like everything inside of him was breaking. No one cared? No one at all? Fuck... fuck. Why did this hurt so badly?

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned, "Maybe. But he seemed mad when he left...really mad. I dunno-" Scully suddenly appeared and that made him flinch, but he heard her explanation and raised an eyebrow. What was she so happy to show? Did. .did she find something? Excitement filled him and the former drummer followed Scully quickly, hopefully it was something big!

Maybe this wasn't false hope after all! Rodrick hoped it wasn't...he...he really wanted Mulder to be alive. "What did you find? Is it a clue as to where he is if he's alive?" The black haired male grinned. 

MULDER  
Scully didn't respond, leading the two men upstairs to a blocked off level. She was able to enter with Skinner's AD pass, explaining she'd uh... swiped one off of someone's desk and used it. But she'd looked and acted official enough so hadn't been questioned, especially with Skinner here. Rodrick looked a little out of place but that was okay. She entered the autopsy room and beckoned the other two inside, sweeping the place for the right number and finding the metal cabinet. She sucked in a breath and rolled it out, a stiff body with a blanket over to hide who it was. 

Scully looked up. Skinner felt his heart twist. "Scully..." 

"Sh!" she hissed, her fingers shaking. "This is supposed to be Mulder's dead body from the car crash. But.." She took the blanket off of the person's head and it was revealed to be someone different from Mulder... looked identical at a glance, but Scully knew Mulder and this was NOT him and everyone else here knew that as well.

"Don't you see what this means?" she rasped, her eyes wide. "This means Mulder is alive..."

**

"I don't believe you," Mulder spat. No. He couldn't allow himself to be dragged into these lies. Not by Krycek, his worst enemy. But his brain told him differently.. told him to believe what he was told.. to just listen and take pity on himself and his life and maybe actually have enough of a valid reason to truly want to die and be killed.

"Really? Seems you do!" he said happily, jumping down from where he'd been standing and walking over to Mulder. "Come on, now... why would Rodrick have fucked Heather if he loved you? It was all a trick, of course. You're so easy, Mulder... so easy to control. You're like an obedient little puppet who thinks he's doing the right thing but in reality, you aren't." Krycek sneered. "That's why Scully left you. She saw who you were inside— pathetic, broken. And even when she came back you couldn't bear it, right? You couldn't bear to lust for the woman you've wanted for years. Don't you see how you messed up?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt out of place. With two agent type people he did at least. The former drummer longed for Mulder or ..or Trent. Trent was such a strong guy (had to be due to being a jock in highschool) and if he was here Rodrick would feel better. The former drummer then watched Scully with sad eyes. The body? Oh god...he felt sick. Dont let that be his Mulder. Anything but him. "Scully wait-"

Then she pulled the cover off the body and as bile came into the former drummer's throat he almost gasped in relief. It ..it wasn't Mulder. But some poor other dead dude. "What . holy shit. HOLY SHIT ITS NOT HIM!" He screeched happily. Jumping for joy. "What does this mean though? He had to be kidnapped right? So like...the smoking man or Krycek or-?" Who? Rodrick would kill them.

MULDER  
The weight in Skinner's heart seemed gone. He stared in shock at a body that definitely wasn't Mulder's, relief filling him all through. He would've started screeching in excitement but kept his composure, his face serious with no smile (despite how much he wanted to crack that smile). Hearing Rodrick, Skinner looked at Scully. "Uhh... how does he know about them?"

"He's always with Mulder, what do you expect?" Scully snorted. She turned to Rodrick, hesitating. "Look, I— I'm pretty sure it was the Smoking Man that went after Mulder." Skinner grumbled something under his breath. "And Krycek, of course. I wanted to.. to get someone we know to help us find him. It sounds insane but he can read minds and I honestly think—"

"Gibson?" Skinner cut in. "Gibson Praise?"

"Yes," Scully said. "It's not going to be easy to get Mulder back... wherever they are, they'll have guards. So... if you have anyone you want to bring... to help.. you can get them. And—" She looked at her watch, "—in an hour we'll meet at Montrose Park. And then... and then we'll... we'll do this." Bile rose in Scully's throat. "Is that okay, Rodrick?"

**

The guilt crashed on Mulder as he sat there, bound to a chair, Krycek inches away from his face and spitting whatever manipulative insults he could come up with. Mulder closed his eyes and tried not to listen until he'd been punched by Krycek and told to listen before he was hurt even more. But everything along his body was scorching from the car crash, the physical and emotional pain not weighing well together.

"Please... stop..." Mulder whispered. 

"Haven't you always wanted the truth, though?" Krycek murmured, eyes flashing. "Why do you close it off when it's not what you want? Have you not even realized how selfish you are?" The assassin clicked his tongue. "That's why everyone leaves you. It's why Samantha was abducted, why your dad beat you, why your mom ignored you— useless. Still are. All you do is ruin everyone's lives." Krycek snorted. "So dwell on those thoughts while I babysit."

RODRICK  
"Yeah. What do you expect. The smoking man kinda killed Frank...a friend of mine anyways." Rodrick sighed, as he listened the Scully and Skinner chat. He didn't really know what to think of the older man yet but so far the guy seemed okay in his book. Strong. But he...had been putting Mulder on leave or whatever. Which he knew had made the agent mad. As nice as it had been to have Mulder to himself he knew the other did care for his job. 

After hearing the name Gibson he raised an eyebrow. He remembered him. From when him and Mulder were still just strangers almost. Gibson had said that only him and Mulder could protect eachother.....And had never said what that meant...Would the mind reader dude even remember him? "Gibson. Right...and bring people?" That made him nervous...Rodrick...didn't want to lose anyone...But he had so many people who cared. 

Trent. 

Sam..

His parents and brother

Heather...

Spike and Fern...

"I can...I got that handled. Ill meet you there. I need to call them...but we can do this." Anything for Mulder, he swore to himself as he gulped and then said a quick goodbye before racing out of the building, cellphone in hand.

MULDER  
"It's freezing out here," Skinner huffed, head ducked down with the jacket tightly secured around his body.

"We're waiting for Rodrick and whoever he brought," Scully said, standing patiently. 

"Maybe he should get here sooner," Skinner growled.

"Does anyone care what I think?" Gibson cut in, looking at the two seriously before shrugging. "Whatever. I'm just a dumb kid." The teen shot an icy glare toward Skinner, who didn't look phased in the slightest bit. The AD didn't even try to hide his thoughts. Gibson could think whatever he wanted about him.

"Will you be able to find them?" Scully asked Gibson.

The teen shrugged once more. "Depends. I don't know what the Smoking Man and Krycek are like so they'll be harder to find. But Mulder will be easy."

Scully nodded, sighing heavily as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Now we wait, then."

RODRICK  
Rodrick really hated driving a van full of his family. He hated it.  
His mother was worried about leaving Manny behind, who they had left with his former boss Jenny, and his father was trying to understand the situation better. Greg was the easiest to have in his van, the wimpy young adult was quiet the whole time as he knew he was kinda a backup plan. More of a person that could sneak around rather then fight.  
"So you're telling me, Rodrick, that you've been stalked by people from.the government for almost a year and you didn't want us to know?"

"Dad seriously not the time."

Finally after more bickering they parked and the family piled out of the car. Frank Heffley wore a brown suit and Susan wore some leggings and a sweater. Greg just.. Wore what he always did. The family was confused but followed Rodrick's lead. So far that was four people to help...

Then a car pulled up. And another. And with that a bulk ginger male piled out and in the other a small,blonde male hopped out and they both made their way to Rodrick. The former drummer noticed with slight unease that Sam had his shotgun and a bunch of bullets. Oh fun.  
"Rodrick. Mulder messing up I assume?" Sam grumbled, which Rodrick just nodded tiredly. Trent said nothing but a greeting. The former jock just wanted to wreck something like old times. 

Heather arrived shortly, having had been dropped off as her heels clicked when she made her way over. Rodrick had finally cleaned up so he tried to avoid her as much as possible.. He didn't want to remember the fight between him and Mulder. "Hey." Heather nodded. 

"Hey."

And with that the group made their way over to the three in the middle. Frank Heffley made sure to stay at his sons side. This would be just like the civil war reenactments! 

Rodrick saw Gibson and smiled as he saw him. "Hey so...I brought who wanted to come."

Susan fidgetted with her sweater and hands. "We all are very eager to help! Right honey?" Frank nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah."

MULDER  
They'd waited a little bit longer until a large group of people showed up. Scully didn't even think it was Rodrick until Gibson confirmed it and Skinner saw the former drummer in the lead. Many people were following behind, which Scully was very thankful for, but it sent anxiety through her and she forced herself to stand still.

"Woah," Gibson suddenly said, eyeing Rodrick and Heather then his eyes landing on Frank. "He really doesn't like the government," Gibson whispered to Scully. Skinner glared at him.

"If I was stupid I wouldn't have my—" Gibson stopped and grew that bored look on his face again. "Whatever, you aren't my boss or my dad so can you just shut up? I'm doing this for Mulder and Scully, not you."

"Anyyyyway," Scully said, gently pushing the mind reader aside and standing in front of Rodrick. "Thank you for bringing them," she said, smiling. "And with Gibson... I think we'll have a sure win at finding Mulder."

Skinner looked away. "Should we rely on a kid that only used his power to cheat in chess?"

"Yes," Scully said pointedly. "He's a good kid. Right, Gibson?"

"I'm not a kid but sure."

Scully sighed and began to introduce everyone. "I'm Dana Scully, FBI," she said. She motioned toward Skinner. "This is—"

"Her boss, assistant director Walter Skinner." His eyes were sharp as he suspiciously glanced toward Gibson.

"And this is Gibson Praise," Scully said when the teen didn't introduce himself. "He's going to help us find Mulder."

RODRICK  
Rodrick looked at the three and was happy to see Gibson, he heard the whisper about his dad but remained quiet. Just happy that everyone was together.. When the three introduced themselves somewhat the former drummer looked expectingly at his little army he had formed over an hour ago.  
His mother was the first, a very loving and protective person. Susan Heffley was a sweetheart who had strong morals but..mothers were the most dangerous things out there. "Pleasure to meet you! Dana, Skinner, Gibson." The women smiled softly, "We hope to be able to help in any way we can.." 

Frank Heffley glanced around suspiciously and a bit nervously before stepping forward and smiling. He was a very..expressiative man. His face always seemed to give away what he was feeling. Not the best dad but he did like playing with guns and arguing about the government. "Frank Heffley. Happy to be at your service." He spoke firmly.  
Greg meekly smiled, "Greg Heffley..uh...here to help?" That caused him a quick jab from his father, but Rodrick moved on. His brother was kinda a backup dude more then anything. 

Heather Hills flipped her hair and smiled. Though she seemed like she wasn't ready, she always was. Rodrick learned from her that women that can fight in high heels are extremely dangerous and manipulative. "Heather Hills." She didn't say anything other then that. As the former Queen B she learned how to speak for herself during dangerous situations. Her nails were sharp and she was ready to do some wreckage. 

The smallest male just shrugged, his shotgun in his hand as he nodded. "Sam Townhouse..Somewhat knew Mulder so...Glad to be here?" That made Rodrick a bit upset but he kept quiet. 

Trent, the more physically strongest of the group, stepped up and grinned. Ginger hair spiked and a red jacket on his huge form. "Trent Lovett. Ready to kick some ass. Especially bad peoples' asses. Those are always fun to kick."

Frank chuckled dryly, "Try kicking your boss once and a while." Rodrick rolled his eyes at his father's comment but smiled when Greg and Susan waved at Gibson. "So thats the team...they have some weapons on them...sort of." The former drummer looked around. "Where is he then? Fine?"

Heather casted a glance at the cars."Where ever it is, we should walk. Surely they would see cars." She chewed out.

MULDER  
The three listened to the group, Skinner lookin stoic as usual, Gibson looking bored, and Scully listening intently. She looked toward Gibson, her foot tapping as she sighed. "Gibson? Can you find him?"

"Yup." The teen closed his eyes, quiet for a long moment. Scully was patient as usual, but Skinner shifted uncomfortably, clearly wanting to hold power and not being able to do that with these people. They all seemed crazy. Most of them. However, he and Scully had their guns and had given Gibson a taser just Incase. Cause the poor kid really couldn't get hurt.

"Found him." Gibson tipped his head to the side. "Trying to figure out his surroundings. Oh, there's good ole Krycek. Annnnndddddd.... oh? An abandoned building next to a forest." Gibson paused. "It's not too far. We can walk, if you all want."

"Let's walk," Skinner decided.

Scully narrowed her eyes. "How far exactly?"

"Maybe a quarter mile," Gibson said. He looked down at Heather's heels. "Those probably aren't smart to wear but, uh. Whatever you want." He turned and started walking, not giving Scully and Skinner much of a choice other than to follow. At least it wasn't too far... and Scully was sure they'd be able to find Mulder and save him soon.

**

Mulder had been let go.

His hands hurt. His mind hurt. Everything hurt in all honesty. He was laying on the ground now, his limb shaking, feeling too tired to even stand. Mulder didn't know where Krycek was. All he could think about was... //everyone//. And he laughed. A pitiful laugh. Because he was so fucked up he'd done this to himself and everyone he loved. Fuck. Mulder knew he deserved this. He remembered what he'd said to Rodrick before he'd left. But he also remembered what Rodrick had done to him. Told him Samantha was dead! Cheated on him!

It all was heavily weighing in his chest. Mulder snuffed, blood still splattered across his clothes but he didn't care. The glass was out of his body, which he was happy about, but... Krycek hadn't exactly been nice with the torture. Which was emotional and physical. Mostly emotional. The words rang in his mind and his lip quivered as he fell to the ground like a defeated animal caught in a trap, tired of trying to fight back. But Mulder was so empty he couldn't even cry. He was so weak he couldn't get up to escape or kill himself. Truly, did he want to return anywhere? Not really. And it would be easier to just be killed by Krycek. Maybe.

Fuck. He hated every second of this. He just wanted it to be over...


	40. Chapter Forty

RODRICK  
"These aren't just for show." Heather commented slyly, winking at Greg who already knew what they did. The Hills had always been a rich family loaded with cash and diamonds, Heather had designed them to have a soft button that would click on the sharpest knives imaginable. And after all those years in New York she certainly knew how to use them. She followed right after Gibson. 

Greg tried to keep up. Walking forward with them as he strayed behind. The Heffley was nervous and Mulder had hurt his brother's feelings but...the agent deserved to be okay. And his mom felt very strongly about this too. Greg just hoped he would be able to return to Manny.. Sam kept quiet, staying around the group as he watched everything carefully. Gun cocked but he wasn't dumb enough to have his finger on the trigger. The male had never hunted humans before...this should be interesting. 

Trent kept by Scully more of as he walked forward, softly sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Eyes narrowing as...he felt weird to speak. "So whose this Krycek guy?" He asked her. "And what exactly are we up against?" It was a good question...but...Rodrick didn't know the answer. 

Frank Heffley walked beside his wife of course. Even though he had the thrill to be in a real battle...he didn't know for sure if he wanted his wife in it...At all. Or Rodrick or Greg! Hearing Trent's question he sighed, "We dont know yet. But probably a lot."   
Rodrick agreed as he walked behind everyone...still feeling so...shitty...for doing what he did to Mulder. That wasn't supposed to happen! The Heffley had wanted to be friends because...him and Mulder had been great friends before that stupid kiss! Lost in thought he trailed behind them.

MULDER  
Scully hesitated before replying to the larger male, her brows furrowed as she sighed. "Krycek is an assassin. He works for a man who... has been our enemy for a long time." She beckoned toward Skinner. "So he faked Mulder's suicide to be able to kill him or get whatever information out. And I'm sure they'll have guards. We may have to watch out for them." Scully sighed. "But we'll be able to get to him. I know it."

Gibson paused. "We're almost here." The place was sort of clearing up into a forest, a large building into the distance. He could see a black car and several guards standing by the door. "There—" he pointed. Then Gibson whirled around. "Let's go, shall we?"

**

Mulder heard footsteps and lifted his head, blood trickling out of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes slightly and lifted himself with his arms, coughing. "H-Hello?"

Krycek walked forward. He huffed and turned a small book over in his hands. "Here. Your dear old dad wanted you to have this stupid thing. Apparently to make you feel better."

Mulder narrowed his eyes, reaching forward hesitantly. The book was thrown at him and he shuffled into an upward position, grabbing it as Krycek went back away. He opened it with shaking hands and his as he began to read he... he saw it. He saw who had written it. And tears began to fall and he choked on a sob and his breathing seemed to stop. Samantha had written this. Samantha had fucking written this. SAMANTHA HAD WRITTEN IT. he... he... the grief was... was...

Fuck. He was breaking. He couldn't breathe. Everything WAS BURNING AND HE SCREAMED and as he read farther he couldn't bear to hear what these people had done to her. The tests, the torture, EVERYTHING. She... She... she hadn't been taken by aliens... she'd been taken by the Smoking Man... and she'd been hurt and... and...

NO.

RODRICK  
Trent ever so slowly took the information in. As strong as he was...and the fact he was a lawyer..he still had to process stuff more slowly sometimes. It would make more sense that way anywho. "Ah...That...totally makes sense then?" Mr. Heffley grumbled as he continued moving forward as the whole group took the information in. 

Except Sam and Rodrick. Those two had a better understanding about what was going on anyways. 

Everyone stopped when the building came into view and Greg sneakily moved to surrvay the area with mild horror as he saw the guards. His family moto had always been 'when Heffleys are in trouble, Heffleys run'...But.It seemed like they would be changing that today. Gulping he whispered to every one. "There's about seven to nine guards out there...how can we take them out?"

Frank narrowed his eyes and thought back to the civil war and the crazy and heroic shit they did to win. Closing his eyes as he softly rubbed at his temple. "Going down there all at once or doing a huge group surprise attack would be stupid....We could easily lose everyone that way." Pacing back and forth he frowned before smiling. "I got it! Maybe about three or four of us go down there and make it seem like we're trying to fight...but then when they start to come after us...we try our best to make it maybe to the side. Where everyone else would be waiting! An ambush. A risky one...but they won't really see it coming."

Susan liked the plan and happily clasped her hand on her husband's back. Even Sam nodded in approval. "Tricky, but we can take them all out that way. No runners. Especially if we surround them." 

Even if he hated his family sometimes Rodrick couldn't help but smirk. Wow. His father really was good huh? "Sounds like a plan...But if we do that we do need the fastest runners here...And maybe more skinny people.." The former drummer advised. Which caused Greg to slowly raise his hand..

"Ill go.."

Heather blinked. "Im skinny, but im not the greatest runner."

MULDER  
Skinner, ironically, wasn't that skinny. Maybe that wasn't ironic. Whatever. But Scully sort of was. And she was a familiar face— maybe it would be good if she went as well. Scully then stepped forward, exchanging a glance with her boss. She raised her hand slowly. "I'll go, too." Gibson was also not a good runner, despite being sort of skinny. So the ginger-haired female nodded toward the others and looked down at her gun. This was a good plan that would hopefully work.

"You guys lead the way," Scully smiled.

**

Mulder was shaking. He grasped the diary in his hands and cried harder. His whole life had been revolved around finding aliens... finding the unnatural beings that had taken his sister.. yet here they were right here. They'd been here the whole time. He was a puppet. He was a puppet. HE WAS A PUPPET.

He cried and stumbled to his feet, staggering forward. Mulder didn't even know where he was going. But then a body shoved him back. The FBI Agent gasped as he hit the ground, his eyes teary as he stared up at Krycek.

"Not yet, buddy," the assassin growled. "Just wait here for a while. We can't have you killing yourself quite yet."

RODRICK  
Greg nodded shyly, but after a soft shove from Rodrick he easily gave in and walked down the hill slowly. He made sure to use the forest the his advantage as he creeped around the place. Making sure Gibson and Scully weren't to far behind. 

Even though he really wanted to run back and say he didn't want to do it, he saw the team walk around and hide themselves to the left side. That's where he had to run to. Okay. Breathing in he stepped out and shouted, "Hey! Where's Fox Mulder?" Put up a small fight then flee and they will follow. Greg...hoped that would work.

MULDER  
Scully was close behind, creeping down a little closer to the ground. Gibson groaned and hid farther away, shaking his head. "Those guards are so perverted—" 

"Shut up!" Skinner hissed, shoving the teen. Gibson glared daggers at the AD but didn't say much else, turning back toward the two creeping toward the guards. "Ughhhhh." And Gibson quickly followed.

Scully froze at Greg's yell. The guards whipped their heads over to the three, eyes wide but quickly turning angry. "Hey! You—" Then a gun was fired from one of the guards. Scully tackled Greg to the ground and reached for her gun but— shit! She'd left it with Skinner back there. She hissed under her breath but the guard with the gun seemed to be out of bullets, the man dropping his weapon and heading toward the three with several others behind.

"Run!" Gibson shoved Scully and scampered back to the trees, stumbling over some roots and rocks. The ginger-haired FBI Agent saw knives flashing in their grasps and her breath hitched. "Greg, do we lead them back?" For once, Scully was unsure and was going to leave the deciding to someone else...

**

Krycek was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, scowling and rolling his eyes impatiently. "Will you just shut up?! No one cares about your—" The assassin's head shot up when he heard a gunshot, same with Mulder.

The other male growled and stormed past, slipping out the door and joining in on whatever was happening outside. Mulder's eyes widened and panic ripped through his chest and he whirled around, stumbling off with the diary in his hand. He found another heavy door that he forced open, walking into the forest, away from the place outside and the gunshot and wherever Krycek had gone. But Mulder wasn't done. He looked down at the diary, continuing to read as he staggered on.

Mulder really wished he hadn't kept reading.

RODRICK  
Greg let out a pained and terrified squeak when Scully tackled him to the ground. Shifting painfully when Gibson shoved them. Every thing seemed to happen in a flash and the gun shot left his ears ringing as he looked at the two. The question surprised him and he quickly said, "YEAH OF COURSE!" As he shoved the two, "lets retreat!" He couldn't say ambush because who knew if the guards would hear them. 

Though he noticed the knives and grabbed a huge rock as he hurled it at one of the guards aggressively. It hit one and sent them staggering, blood already trailing down their head. Suddenly they were all rushing towards them. Causing Greg to yelp and start to rush left to where the group was. When he was in trouble, he ran. 

The group was waiting too. Heather had took off her heels and had them ready to go while Frank had made Susan be towards the side out of the line of fire. Sam had his gun ready while Trent and Rodrick had both of their fists in hand. They had only heard one gunshot...which could mean anything. They were nervous; but they started to hear more footsteps and they got ready. This would hopefully end well..

MULDER  
Scully wasn't too shocked from the beginning of this fight. She'd been in enough already, little gunshots back and forth and stabbing and stuff. But this was different— she had to worry about non FBI Agents without guns and that anxiety made her adrenaline pump so she quickly followed Greg into the foliage, everything sort of whirling around her. She dove below the bushes as Skinner began shooting toward the guards.

Then one came up from behind him. Skinner hadn't seen the guard coming, but blood splattered out of the back of his head and he hissed in pain. Skinner whirled around and kicked the guard in the balls and tackled him to the ground, punching him and then kicking him until he couldn't move. Then, as if nothing had happened, Skinner turned back around and continued to shoot at the rest of the guards. Gibson, on the other hand, was staying off to the side awkwardly and in terror, not knowing what he could do with this tiny, harmless little taser-

"OH!" Gibson whirled around and tased a guard coming up behind him. The teen had heard the man's thoughts and had easily stopped him... oh. OH. Maybe THAT'S how he could help! Stop some secret ambush!! Right? Maybe? Gibson quickly went by Greg, eyes wide. "U-Uh, hey!" he exclaimed. "You need any help??"

RODRICK  
Greg had dove in quickly and the guards easily came from behind. Thats when his family and friends attacked easily. His father, brave as a soldier and a bit iver excited, knocked one out easily after bunching them with brass knuckles. Susan stayed to the side and watched, almost rushing out when Gibson seemed to be in trouble but...he handled himself just fine! What a guy! She was proud of him!

Heather, when one of those asshole guards came close enough, pressed the button on her heel and as the other guard drew their knife she did a quick motion and slashed their neck- But something grabbed her from behind and she thrashed- before any damage was done, the guards head was shot by Sam. Who, like Skinner, was shooting at the incoming guards. 

Rodrick and Trent both hit and swung together, just like back in highschool but...more serious. Though the former drummer had been distracted by Heather for a moment and did get slashed on the bridge of his nose; he tumbled back and hissed, Susan sneering and before Trent could do anything the mother slapped the guard harshly and shoved him to the ground with animalistic force. "You asshole! Dont touch my kid!"

While they fought, Trent was stabbed in the shoulder but...Frank took care of the guy that caused the trouble. They were doing well!

Greg, seeing Gibson, frowned. "Uh no? I dont think-" Suddenly another person crept over and the kid gasped as he dodged a punch. "YEAH I KINDA DO." He said fearfully.

MULDER  
Scully and Skinner exchanged a glance, deciding it would be best if the only two FBI Agents here fought together. Back-to-back, they shot at incoming guards, halting them by shooting them in the legs and letting them either bleed out, moan in pain, or be hurt by the others. Gibson, who was now by Greg, helped tase the guard who came forward and attacked, eyes wide and heart pumping out of his chest. "UH-"

Skinner punched some other dude, able to move closer toward the building. Most of the guards were out cold or behind with the others, so the AD looked around before running over to the doors.

"Wouldn't do that."

A low, rough and flirty voice cut Skinner out of his thoughts. He looked up with narrowed eyes and saw... Krycek. The black-haired male tipped his chin upward.

Yeah Skinner didn't take that well. He shot Krycek in the leg and heard a painful grunt leave the assassin's lips. Alex collapsed on the ground and held his bleeding leg in his hands, eyes screwed shut.

"Where's Mulder?!" Skinner yelled.

"Hah.... hah." Krycek glared up at the AD. "Better find him before he actually kills himself this time... think I did my job well~"

Skinner kicked him in the ribs and turned toward the forest, eyes worried. Fuck.

RODRICK  
Greg gasped when the guard was tased and looked at the weapon in Gibson's hand with wide eyes. "Whoa. That did a lot of damage!" The teen exclaimed, smiling at the mind reader or whatever he was. "Uh, thanks?" The Heffley chuckled, looking around them to see that most of the damage was done. "Holy shit, we actually did that!"

Susan scolded him, "Greggy, language!" Greg rolled his eyes and didn't respond as he remained by Gibson. 

Trent grunted from the wound in his shoulder as Frank and Rodrick looked at it with worry. Heather sniffled and called them babies as she ripped a part of her skirt and wrapped it around the shoulder. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You think /that/ will help a stab wound?" The short male asked as he reloaded his gun. 

"Worth a try."

Trent was about to make a witty joke when they heard another gunshot and suddenly Skinner (that was his name right? Whatever) looked at them with worry. That caused everyone to rush over. 

When Rodrick saw Krycek he sneered and kicked him harshly in the side, half tempted to step on his wound but decided he needed to find Mulder first. "Well fuck you two then. Anyways- Dad? Trent? You two stay and guard this asshole while he look for Mulder!" He demanded, surprised at his sudden urge to lead them. It...he just needed to find Mulder quickly. Before...before he killed himself. 

"As for the rest of us. Pair up. We need to search the inside. We can find him better if we split up." Frank Heffley almost seemed proud. 

Greg glanced around, "Ill go with Gibson and search over there?"

Rodrick shrugged. He could go with that. "Heather?"

"Ill go with Scully. She can kick ass."

"Mom?"

"Ill go with Sam."

Rodrick nodded, "So that leaves me with you, Skinner." The former drummer had blood caked on his fists and his nose was bleeding and his knuckles still ached. But for Mulder he would do anything. "Lets split up!"

MULDER  
Gibson nodded, content with staying with Greg because hey this guy was actually pretty cool. And seemed nice and genuine and... oh he was getting off track. "Sounds good to me." The teen smiled at Greg.

Scully tipped her head toward Heather, nodding. She didn't care much about groups, she just wanted to find Mulder as quickly as possible before... before anything happened. But she only nodded and started running into the forest, not minding whether or not Heather followed. That was up to her.

Skinner would have preferred to work alone, but Rodrick had already made all the decisions so whatever. The older man huffed and nodded, looking at the forest. "Let's go then. Lead the way."

**

Mulder was curled up on the ground, the gunshots loud and terrifying him for whatever reason and he felt like a fucking kid again and— SHIT. He... He was shaking so badly and he wanted to die and he honestly thought about slamming that nearby rock into his head until he died because the grief really was fucking horrible and...

And his whole life had been wasted. Mulder honestly couldn't stop himself from yelling. And crying and sobbing because it all hurt, knowing he was going to die alone and knowing he'd wasted everything to find Samantha, and Samantha had been dead this whole time and he.. he.. he'd been living on fake hope and the endless suffering he'd given others meant NOTHING.

That hurt worse than anything. But he had to keep going. Wherever his feet would take him.. so Mulder tried to stand but fell back into the mud, letting go of the diary and just crying more because... FUCK. He couldn't handle this. Not anymore. Not anymore. NOT FUCKING ANYMORE. And that's when he did grab the rock and did start to fucking stone himself to death as the sharp edge connected with his head he screamed more, burying his head in his hands and having a breakdown like the pathetic bitch he was AND COULD HE JUST BE STRONG FOR ONCE?!

RODRICK  
Greg glanced at Gibson's smile and nodded. "Well lets go over here." Susan and Sam went the other way as the wimpy teen walked forward, glancing to make sure Gibson was still there. "So..you read minds and stuff? That's pretty cool." Small talk, he always hated being social but..when would he ever get to talk to someone with powers again. "You used that taser well.."

Heather watched Scully run and sighed dramatically, "Why do the pretty ones always run?" But without another word she took off bare footed into the forest, not really that fast but she kept her pace near Scully as she looked around. Her blonde hair trailed behind her like a cape as she tried to look for the agent. "Where could he have-"  
She heard something and stopped. Glancing at Scully before rushing towards the sound. 

Rodrick nodded at Skinner, while he would've wanted to work alone he thought groups were better. More people. He followed the boss dude and wiped at his nose. The former drummer usually would've talked but...now wasn't the time at all. Mulder Mulder Mulder.   
That was the only person he cared about. Rodrick just wanted him okay. He planned to leave Washington anyways...after all this. It...he just didn't want Mulder to suffer. Ever. He cared a lot about the agent, loved him even. 

Frank Heffley sat on a stone. "Cant believe we're on baby sitting duty." He said with disbelief. To which Trent rolled his eyes and laughed a warm chuckle as he pressed his shoe against Krycek. Or whoever it was.   
His shoulder ached but whatever. Football gave him worse injuries.

MULDER  
Gibson shrugged, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess. I mean not cool when you start off but—" He paused. "Meh. Once you learn to block off everyone's thoughts when you want to it gets better." Gibson then looked off to the side at the compliment. "Thanks? You fought pretty well too, I must say." Gibson almost forgot who they were looking for, enjoying talking to someone else for a moment. Who maybe didn't only want to use him for their own needs.

Skinner noticed Rodrick looked distracted, the AD sighing as they looked through the forest. "We'll find him. I'm worried too. Just don't give up hope yet." That was some helpful advice for Skinner himself. He really needed to believe Mulder would be okay... or he didn't know what he'd do.

Scully looked back at Heather, eyes wide. She watched the other female rush toward the sound and the FBI Agent quickly followed, almost stopping at the sight before her. She halted, blue eyes wide and ginger hair falling over her face. Mulder was on the ground, distraught, hands in his face and blood running down his arms and whole body. The female looked back toward Heather and slowly proceeded forward, heart beating out of her chest. Scully slowly crouched down, touching Mulder's shoulder. "Mulder—"

"NO!" he screamed, shoving her off. "GET OFF! SAMANTHA.... s...Samantha..." His voice broke. "Is... gone... everyone.. gone..."

"Mulder— I'm right here—"

"NO!" He reached forward weakly for the rock, Scully watching in horror as it connected with his head and blood splattered on the ground.

"Mulder! What are you doing?!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shoved her back again, the female stumbling and standing back by Heather. What the fuck? What was wrong with him?

RODRICK  
"Oh. I guess...that would be a problem!" Gregory laughed a bit, and at the compliment he shrugged and looked around too. "Thanks!" He rasped, "Im surprised I even did this. I suck at fighting. I lile running away from stuff better...I thought Rodrick liked running away too but.." He kicked a rock as they continued to walk forward. "He seems pretty set on finding this guy!"  
It felt nice to talk to someone new. And someone around his age thank fuck. 

Rodrick breathed in, "I hope so. I just...dont want this all the be for nothing." He admits, as he glances around sharply. No way in hell would he let Mulder die if they found the special agent. "But someone has to find him, like you said, he'll get better.." The former drummer said. 

Heather on the other hand had her eyes go as wide as saucers when she saw Mulder. "Holy shit." The former Queen B muttered, surprised at how unstable this man had gotten in a day. Rodrick...really liked this dude? For real? Left her to go to him?  
She knew something had to be worth it.   
When Dana was shoved she felt her eyes narrow and she snapped viciously. "Hey asshole, get the fuck up! Rodrick and us are here to help! Why dont you just take it and /not/ shove a lovely woman around huh?" The blonde rolled her eyes, walking forward and softly touching his hair and flinched for a reaction. "Tell them we found him...He wont go anywhere..."

MULDER  
Gibson smiled back and tipped his head to the side. "Honestly, I am too. I mean I'm only doing it cause Mulder and Scully sort of saved my life and I owe it to them. But this is probably the last thing I do. I'm tired of being treated like a lab rat. I mean they already cut my head open once so." Gibson shrugged. "But whatever. I like you. Maybe you made this little adventure actually worth it." 

Skinner nodded along. "Agreed. And it won't be for nothing. Mulder might try something but... with everyone here, we'll be able to stop him. He'll get better. And—"

"SKINNER!" The AD's head jerked up from hearing Scully's call and he narrowed his eyes as she ran through the branches. "Agent Scully? What's going—"

"COME ON! I FOUND MULDER!" She was out of breath. "J..just follow me!" Her eyes flashed. "But... but watch out, okay? H-He's really not doing well." With that, she led the way back to the clearing where Mulder and Heather were.

Mulder flinched from the touch, completely crumpling to the ground now. He didn't care what he was doing or what he was acting like. He hurt so fucking badly he couldn't control it. "FUCK!" he screamed, sobbing more. "Fuck fuck fuck..." Mulder didn't even hear Heather's words. He didn't know who had touched him just now or who he'd screamed at and shoved before and— everything was a blur. All he could see were images from the past and the guilt and sadness and grief and EVERY TERRIBLE EMOTION PILED ON AT ONCE AND HE COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE AND JUST WANTED TO DIE AND... FUCK! "Just... let me d...die.... pl-please..." He croaked.

RODRICK  
Heather flinched away and sneered at Mulder's words. She shook her head and snapped, "God get a grip idiot! Why would we all be here if we wanted you dead!" The former Queen B sighed as she tried to be gentle. Motherly. It just wasnt her thing honestly. 

Greg froze, "You've had your head cut open before? Jesus. Sorry." He said softly, but then he heard Scully and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. I hope I make this worth it. I've been told im pretty cool! But...lets see Mulder I guess." The wimpy teen said as he stalked off towards the forest. 

Rodrick heard the news and practically split his face into two at how big his smile was. "Mulder! Yes! Okay okay!" And without another word he zoomed off, brushing past Greg as he looked into the forest wildly. Mulder Mulder Mulder Mulder! His Mulder was okay! FUCK. HE WAS SO HAPPY HE COULD CRY! The former drummer then saw the form of Heather and rushed over without another word as well.   
He saw...

Oh god. 

His heart dropped at the sight of his former best friend...former lover...Mulder. He looked so tired and he was bleeding everywhere and oh god Rodrick felt his eyes water. No no. Not like this. He never wanted this for his Fox Mulder.   
"B-babe?" He croaked out, eyes softening as he saw the agent. Heather shifted a bit.

MULDER  
Gibson nodded. "Yeah. Didn't feel it though so I guess it wasn't exactly that traumatic." He heard Scully's frantic voice and bounded after Greg. "Sounds good to me. And yes, you have.." His voice trailed off as the overlapping sounds of everyone else's thoughts drifted into his mind. Gibson immediately shut off Mulder because all he saw was fire and darkness and death and— no. That was too much. But everyone else was okay... oh, that was interesting. Rodrick definitely seemed to care for Mulder a little more than just friends... hm. Maybe they'd actually taken his advice.

Mulder heard voices around him but honestly was so disoriented he didn't know who they belonged to. He squeezed the rock tightly in his hand, maybe hoping all that internal conflict would transport to the inanimate object but... alas, it was still all inside and Mulder wanted to throw up and die but he was so fucking weak he dropped the sharp rock because it wasn't doing enough to be able to effectively kill him. So Mulder thought about tearing his wrists open until... until...

He heard Rodrick. A light flared in the darkness but it was quickly overlapped by shadows again. No. Rodrick was probably only here to yell at him. Get pissed and angry and... Mulder didn't want to face that. But fuck the word "babe" made his heart suddenly race and he lifted his head a little bit, only really making out the love of his life.. he looked so amazing right now. Mulder loved Rodrick but so much but did not deserve him one bit and Rodrick needed someone much better to take care of him and Mulder couldn't even take care of himself so what good was the FBI Agent?

"Go away Rodrick," Mulder rasped. He looked down and swiped the diary off the ground, trying to stand up but failing. Being thrown through the windshield of a car hadn't helped. His legs buckled beneath him and that disgusting feeling crept back into his heart. "I-if you've come here to get mad at me y-you can go ahead and leave." Mulder shook his head sadly, tears still falling. "If you want to be helpful get me a gun. Or a knife. Anything... I-... I can't..." Mulder's voice broke again. He bit his lip as he looked back down at the diary. Samantha's diary. Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this...

RODRICK  
Greg nodded and followed and soon they were all near Mulder and ooooh. The guy looked horribly bad off. It made him flinch and move away a bit as he shut his eyes. He couldn't look. It hurt a lot to see someone in so much pain.   
Heather backed away and let Rodrick and Scully and whoever handle the situation. 

Rodrick felt his heart throb when Mulder looked at him with such tired and red eyes. So puffy and fuck the former drummer wondered if the agent would take the award of 'Making Rodrick Feel Worthless'! But he shook that aside. "We came to-" The words that left the other's mouth made him flinch and he felt his eyes water as he breathed in everything in the forest. He had always loved the forest...but after this? Rodrick wasn't so sure.   
The black haired male crashed to his knees with a grunt as he wiped more blood off his nose. "M-Mulder," He whispered, "No. I didn't come here to yell at y-you. Thats not what I want."

He almost died himself when Mulder asked for weapons. No no. Never. "No one is getting your w-weapons. I wont let you pull something like that.." Rodrick said firmly, though his voice was soft. He wanted to baby Mulder, which he would do no matter how many people were here. He felt horrible. Horrible.   
"I know im a bad person. Im sorry fo-for all the p-pain ive caused. But you're okay now...see?" He choked on his tears. Mulder was alive alive alive. "Everyone is happy you're here Mulder. You mean so much to everyone here without even knowing some of them..."

Hesitating he glanced at the diary before he moved closer to Mulder on the ground and he...he didn't want to push anything. Their relationship was so strained...as much as he wanted to kiss the others head he didn't. Mulder could decide what he wanted later. "You're okay..." He soothed, leaning down to hug Mulder softly, and tug him forward. Closer to his chest and heart. Just where he thought the agent belonged.


	41. Chapter Forty One

MULDER  
Mulder laughed a little. "Really? As... I recall you have every reason to be pissed.. I yelled at you and left and disappeared like a douchebag. So... I guess you can be mad. Just pl-please don't yell. Everything hurts." That was true. Much more true than anything Mulder had probably ever said in the last. The FBI Agent then sighed when the former drummer declined the request. "Fuck. Pl-please? I... can't... live l-like this anymore." He smiled weakly at Rodrick. "Everything.... everything I've done is for nothing. Samantha is d-dead. She has been since a few months after she was abducted."

Mulder hadn't actually even realized anyone else was here. He was just so focused on Rodrick he hadn't recognized Scully or Gibson and Greg and everyone else... Rodrick was the only person that mattered right now. The only person Mulder could trust. And those words that the black-haired male spoke broke Mulder's heart. Then again Mulder was pretty sure his heart had already been smashed to pieces but whatever. And shit when Rodrick sat down and leaned into him— Mulder breathed heavily and couldn't even look at Rodrick and FUCK HE LOVED RODRICK TOO MUCH TO LEAVE HIM!

"I'm sorry," he finally cried, burying his face into Rodrick's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry for acting like this. B-but... now I know everything h-has been for nothing. My dad beat me for nothing. My m-mom ignored me and killed herself for nothing. I've been on a crusade m-my entire life, trying to find my s-sister until I've now found out she..." He sniffed and tried not to cry. "..she was dead this whole time. E-everything feels like a waste. What... what am I supposed to do?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick frowned, "No. I dont have any right to yell at you. Im your equal Mulder...I dont..do anything. Im not your boss or your mom or a doctor. Im just Rodrick...I should've never yelled at you ever and im so sorry." He rasped, feeling Mulder lean into him and cry and he choked. Beautiful. That's what Mulder was. The former drummer looked briefly around at everyone and hoped they only saw this as a tight nit friendship...Mulder wasn't ready to come out yet. Every thing ached but the agent made everything better and even if he suddenly died Mulder made life worth living. He did. "Im sorry for everything. You inly d-deserve the best."

Then the confession about Samantha and he flinched, clenching his jaw as he let Mulder sob and sob into him. He wrapped around the brown haired male completely and swore to protect. Just like he did today. Just like he would do any other time. "You can keep finding the truth about /other/ things. Holy shit, babe, I know it h-hurts...but...you have to move on. You're an amazing agent and a great friend and one day you'll make someone very happy as a lover." He voice strained a bit at the word lover but he continued. For once he wouldn't be selfish.   
Mulder needed to know the truth. "Thats the truth. Samantha would want you to be happy. You're..her b-big brother. She wants you happy. Everyone wants you happy." Breathing in Mulder's scent was familiar and just like home. "Thats the truth. You are loved and no one is gonna let you die. E-even if it hurts. People will help you and I know you hate help but...take it. Everyone loves you. You found that truth."

Or Rodrick hoped he did. Greg smiled happily and so did Heather as she stood next to Scully. Sam and Susan had arrived and had seemed happy too. Everything would be alright. Especially Mulder.

MULDER  
The words soothed something in Mulder's heart and he was left filled with... the FBI Agent didn't really know. He didn't really know what was going on or what he was doing and felt disoriented from the breakdown and panic attack of sorts but... Rodrick was here. Rodrick had found him. Somehow. Of course he had. Rodrick was such an amazing and talented and beautiful person and... fuck. If only Mulder could be like the former drummer. He would kill to. He didn't have the courage, or the strength, or the determination, or the ambition... Mulder was just weak. But Rodrick wasn't. That's another reason the brown-haired male loved the other so much... so... so much.. he couldn't even explain in this short amount of time. If he would it would take hours to finish speaking. 

He just kept listening... not really replying because his throat was scorching but leaning into Rodrick was still calming him down. The FBI Agent squinted his eyes shut and sighed heavily, some of the weight buried on his shoulders a little lighter.. just... a little bit with every sentence... and talking about Samantha did make Mulder bite his lip so the tears wouldn't come streaming down again but.. Rodrick was right. Samantha would want him happy, especially after seeking her out all these years.

"Shit." Mulder strained back a little bit and looked at Rodrick. And to be honest he didn't even realize anyone else was around and the brown-haired male was just in this moment and— fuck. The urge was almost too much to handle because Rodrick had just saved his life and even though Mulder was dirty and bloody and everything else he...

He reached forward...

And kissed Rodrick in front of everyone.

RODRICK  
Rodrick watched Mulder calm down slowly and he felt pained. But just seeing the agent slowly get better made this all worth it, and honestly the fact the depressed male hasn't pushed him away was a surprise too. But the former drummer knew he was helping so he squeezed the agent just a /little/ bit more to get his point across. "As much as I would love to be here and hold you...im pretty sure we need to leav-"

Holy shit. 

The tired Heffley couldn't even finish his words before a pair of bloody lips were on his slightly split ones. It was...wow...amazing. Rodrick was shocked. After everything Mulder still /kissed/ him. And he...his body froze and he heard a few shocked gasps. Holy shit. Rodrick...he...he wanted to kiss Mulder back but...the other was so emotionally hurt he...he was probably just wanting comfort.   
Despite his selfless side saying no, everything in Rodrick burned to kiss back so...Despite being in front of everyone...The drummer, yes he was a drummer still, slowly but surely moved his lips against Mulder's softly. Not wanting to startle or harm him. He meant the world to Rodrick Heffley and he just wished he could show it more. Show it all the time. He hated pushing Mulder away but...it happened. 

Heather was...kinda shocked to say the least. But there was a smirk on her face as she watched the two with interest. She knew there was something there...but still. It was amusing. "Aw."   
Greg still wasn't looking and almost gagged when he pictured seeing his brother kiss someone. It was weird. And as happy as he was for them...he didn't want to see it. 

Susan was practically squealing as she clasped her hands together. It was so nice...so amazing to see her cold son actually adore something for once. Sam on the other hand snorted and rolled his eyes. What a day.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know how he'd found the courage inside himself to kiss Rodrick. But it had just happened and he'd followed his instincts and.. Now he was here.  
With Rodrick's lips pressing back and his heart fluttered and a happy feeling returned to him and maybe, even if he was just happy for a second, this could work out.. Mulder did hear some gasps so figured others were here but didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Mulder and Rodrick loved each other and could be proud of that. Now Mulder didn't really want to pull back but thought it might be a good idea to not have a full makeout session here so, unfortunately, he did. But his hazel eyes flickered back up to Rodrick and he smiled and murmured, "I love you..."

Scully was rightfully shocked. She couldn't stop the small gasp that left her lips and her eyes widened and... Her breath was completely taken away. every memory of Mulder played in her head but then she realized that... It made sense. It did, really. The two had lived together for a while, were close, Rodrick had been way too distraught over just "a friend." So maybe everything actually did add up. And maybe.. Maybe Scully was a little happy for them? And herself. Because then there wouldn't be that sexual tension between she and Mulder anymore... And she could find someone better than Collin and more stable than Mulder, despite how shitty she felt for thinking that. But wow. This was... So insane. 

Skinner's jaw dropped as well. His eyes widened and he found himself watching with some weird curiosity but... Wow. Mulder didnt love Scully. He loved /Rodrick/. The low-life looking guy who Skinner frowned upon but.. If Mulder and Scully were both happy with this who was He to judge? 

Gibson almost laughed with joy when he saw the kiss. Because it was so completely unexpected but it came and-- YES! Gibson had KNOWN this would happen! Sure, he couldn't see the future, but STILL! Rodrick had had those thoughts before when the teen had met the drummer... AND even Mulder!! Sort of.

RODRICK  
Rodrick tried to not feel weird when Mulder pulled away, but he just smiled and laughed awkwardly. Okay so...not how he wanted everyone of Mulder's friends to know but..It was okay. This was fine. "Yeah I k-know." The former drummer shook somewhat excitedly and somewhat nervously. "I love you too. But uh...we seriously need to go home now..As much as I like this laying around on the floor covered in blood and dirt and shit."

He ignored his mother's happiness and everyone's reactions as he stood up slowly, trying to help Mulder up. Rodrick was proud of himself and everything was alright. Maybe finally they...could talk about their relationship? And work it out. "Mulder we should-"

And then it happened..

A shot rang out and suddenly Rodrick's eyes went wide. At first he panicked...someone was shot! He prayed it wasn't his mom or Greg or Mulder but..when he suddenly looked down...

Blood pooled on his shirt.

Oh. Rodrick realised with a slow blink and a frown. 

The bullet hit him. 

"I..Oh.." Pain and shock happened as he suddenly fell to the ground. Susan was so shocked but once she understood she started to scream. Scream loudly and her eyes pooled with tears as she rushed forward to her son. 

And Greg finally looked and...he crumbled to the ground beside Gibson. Oh no. 

Frank and Trent heard the scream and looked at eachother. What was going on?

MULDER  
Mulder staggered upward, placing a shaky hand on Rodrick's shoulder and gasping. "U-Ugh..." He managed to spit out a chuckle. "I can agree with that statement, that's for sure." But then when Rodrick's voice cut off Mulder tipped his head toward the other male inquisitively. "What-"

And then he heard it. The gunshot rang out against the trees, echoing through the forest and into Mulder's brain. He almost fell but was able to hold himself, looking around wildly. What the fuck?! "Who was shot-" but when he turned back to Rodrick he watched as blood pooled down the former drummer's shirt and he crumpled to the ground and everything became a blur.

"NO!" Mulder fell to his knees, watching with wide eyes as the blood poured out. "NO! RODRICK!" He whipped around, not caring at the moment for who had shot the fucking love of his life. He cared about saving Rodrick. Ignoring the scream from Susan, Mulder yelled, "SCULLY!"

But she had already raced over. She was shaking as well, but composed herself more calmly. "Sh-shit.. Mulder I don't have my medical kits! A-and we didn't come here in cars!"

Mulder grasped his head and felt panic tear through his chest. No no no no no NO NO NO NO! "No.. Fuck." The FBI Agent quickly turned back to Rodrick. "H-hey, you'll b-be o-okay, you hear me? W-we'll get you to a hospital as soon as w-we can."

Gibson felt like he'd been struck. How... How could he have not seen that coming? He should've been able to hear the thoughts, to realize what was going to-- but it was too late, and now the teen was distracted as Greg crumpled to the ground. Gibson's eyes widened. "U-Uh, Greg?" The mind reader was terrible at this comforting thing and found it hard to be sympathetic. But he really needed to help Greg... Or Rodrick... Shit. 

Skinner wasn't worried about Rodrick at the moment. Rage burned inside of him and he whirled around, looking for whoever the fuck had DARED to even shoot. He saw the movement of a body in the foliage and looked at Sam, the only other one with a gun. "Come on!"

RODRICK  
Susan watched with glossy eyes as Scully and Mulder crowded her son, she rushed forward and knelt beside her baby and then saw Greg on the floor. She felt torn. A mother's worst nightmare was coming true before her. And she hated it.   
She felt anger at Mulder for making her baby go through this but choked it back with tears. When Scully...said her part she cried harder. 

Greg heard Gibson, and glanced up at him with confused and pained eyes. "I....will he be okay? We just...I finally got my b-brother back and now he's GOING TO DIE? ITS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" The teen stood up and snarled, expressing his pain in anger. This time, his mother didn't scold his cursing. 

Heather was frozen in her place, blinking wildly as she tried to understand what had just happened to her former high school friend. Holy shit..."Rodrick?" She made her way over but didnt crowd. She didnt...want to bother. "What can we do then? We...we cant just let him die!" Susan sobbed at that notion. 

Rodrick on the other hand barely understood what happened other then he was shot and bleeding. His eyes were blurry with tears as he sniffled because everything ached and his chest burned. At Mulder's words...which were somewhat clear he reached up and up and tried to be somewhat of a comfort. "I-its okay...I can..I..Oooh.." He moaned painfully as he clutched at the wound and rolled to his side. "H-hurts...I dont think im gonna make it..Wh..which is fine. At l-least everyone else is safe.." He wanted to scream and cry and beg for his life to God ot whoever was going to take him. "Im scared..I thought I w-would die married!" It was a sick joke to make but he did.   
Mulder was his main concern though...and the male was fine. All he could ask for really. He curled up and tried to stop the pain but it made it worse and he howled. 

Sam heard Skinner and he glanced at Rodrick before running off after the figure. Shotgun in hand as he hunted the guy down. Who the FUCK WAS IT? Sam would kill them.

MULDER  
Mulder shook his head, crying as he still felt panicked and angry at himself and everyone that had ruined his friend's and lover's lives and— FUCK! "This is all my fault," he cried, wanting to just pull his hair out. Mulder moved his hand to cover the blood pooling out, not caring about the crimson liquid splattering all over his hands. He raised his eyes to meet Rodrick's, blurriness taking over his vision from the tears. "I-I'm sorry... this is all my fault.. you sh-should never have come..." He shook his head in disbelief. "NO! You WILL make it! Don't talk l-like that Rod-Rodrick... y-you don't GET to die!" Maybe Mulder thought scolding would help. But he knew it was false hope. Rodrick thought he was going to die... he did. But what did that mean? "Please... d-don't leave... don't leave me, y-your family.." Now beginning would have to work... Rodrick's life hung in the balance. He had to try /something/! "Oh.... y-you won't d-die, you're gonna be okay..."

Gibson didn't reply. He frowned, sighing and letting Rodrick's thoughts open up to him. It was a lot of pain and sadness and begging. The teen immediately shut it off and crouched down by his friend. "I don't know," Gibson admitted. "But we're going to try to save him..."

Skinner ran into the forest, looking around fiercely. "HEY! YOU!" He saw a shape duck under the bushes and dove toward them, grabbing them and slamming them to the ground. Another guard. They didn't look like they were scared, just in pain from being shot in the leg. He was holding a gun. Fuck, this was the guard. It had to be.

RODRICK  
Rodrick coughed and shivered when he felt Mulder's hand touch his wound and grunted again. He wiggled a bit to take his hand and place it over the agent's to add comfort and pressure. "Its not...Its not YOUR fault!" He croaked, "Dont thi-think that please." Then the scolding came and it amused him, it really did, he raised an eyebrow and smirked softly. His head was clouded and he couldn't really control his thoughts. "I dont g-get to die? D-damn! I didn't know you were the /p-possessive/ type babe!" He spit out some mucus. "I guess its reasurring...that you'll fight death for me.."   
Susan placed her hand on her son's head and wept.   
When Mulder begged he felt bad. He whined and wished he could help but...when you're bleeding out nothing really can help. His mind clouded with imagines of his grandfather, Frank, and his one friend that committed suicide. "I miss them Mulder."

Heather panicked and took out her phone. "Should I call 911?" She asked Scully nervously. 

Greg was still mad. "How can you fix a BULLET WOUND? They're...he..He's going to die!" He then sniffled, "Once again he found a way to l-leave me behind! He always does!" He spat harshly, eyes filling with tears. "What can I say to Rowley? To MANNY! To Ben and Chris!" His former bandmates didn't like Rodrick but...they would still be sad. No one wants someone to die.   
"What's he even thinking?" He whispered harshly. 

Sam followed Skinner and once the older man slammed the guy to the ground he wasted no time in shooting the guy in the fucking face..his eyes narrowed and he sighed. Lowering the shotgun with defeat. "So he's dead and Rodrick's dead. Great...son of a BITCH!" He snapped, kicking a tree with a snarl. He was failure. As a friend and as a former boss. 

Trent and Frank were still watching Krycek. Frank wondering what the scream was while Trent paced nervously.

MULDER  
Mulder sniffed. "Yes it is. I-I'm the one that got mad and left... I'm the one that got captured... I'm the one that came out here. If none of this had happened then you wouldn't be shot and you—" He stopped at the smirk, listening and looking down. "I-I just..." He sighed. Mulder didn't want to laugh but he slightly smiled for a split second before it disappeared. "I don't want to lose you. And of-of course... of-" He stopped, his head shooting up. The FBI Agent turned toward Scully. "Scully... do you think you can find the keys to that car back there by the warehouse?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Yes," she whispered, and leaped to her feet and ran back into the forest, her ginger hair waving behind her. She ran back to the place, looking at Frank and Trent and Krycek.

"You come to give me a kiss~?" Krycek swooned, before be groaned in pain once more and his head fell to the ground.

She scowled. "No. I need to—" Scully heard an engine run and whipped around, eyes widening. She ran down the path, heart pumping out of her chest. This was her only chance to save Rodrick and not have Mulder go fucking insane. She stopped by the side and stopped, her breath catching in her throat at Who she saw.

It was Collin.

He stared at her. His eyes were so cold, void of he warmth she'd once seen in him. She choked, eyes watering. "No..."

"Sorry, Dana," he said, eyes narrowing. "I needed the extra money and... besides, I'm not a huge of fan of this Fox anyway."

Scully clenched her jaw. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Oh, really?" Collin smirked. "I'd like to see you try-"

She ran forward to drag him out of the car but the man easily overpowered her. He slammed her to the ground and held her throat and she could feel herself choking. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes but she managed to reach for her gun and raise it to Collin's chest and—

Blood. It was all she saw. She rolled his lifeless body off of her and forced herself to look away. She... she could grieve later. Scully leapt into the car and pulled around, peeling toward the clearing. She could save Rodrick. She could.

Skinner stared at the dead man, watching Sam with narrowed eyes as he kicked the tree. He heard a car engine and he turned. Who was that?

RODRICK  
Rodrick listened to Mulder the best he could, and he could faintly hear his mom and Heather and Greg. But of course the agent stood out the most for many reasons. "No its not. Stop it." He clicked his tongue and tried to laugh but due to the chest pain it came out as a wheeze. His mother flinched and smoothed his hair, she saw Greg and...and she got up slowly, sniffling as she went to her other son. It hurt Rodrick to see his mom leave...but he knew Greg was about to give himself a panic attack otherwise..."Since my-my mom isnt here...I g-guess I can say I de-deserve this..Honestly..I-ive been such a bad friend, s-son, brother..I just.." He sucked in a breath and remained curled on his side. Covered in blood and dirt. "Es-especially after everything i p-pulled with you...You d-deserved none of that."   
It was the truth in his mind. Mulder deserved better. If there was one thing he's learned the whole journey is that if anyone deserved a better life it was Agent Fox Mulder and nothing could change that. "I just...I just hope you feel better. That's t-truly all I want..Even if im d-dead I want you to...to be happy."

Heather frowned, her heart hurt and as much as she wanted to slap Rodrick for making her cry she couldn't. "Dont leave us idiot. We still need you at our highschool reunion." That caused the former drummer to smile weakly, but she knew he was close to passing out...his sunkissed skin she had become acquainted with was all too pale. She watched Scully leave and hoped for the best. 

When the ginger haired woman showed up Frank Heffley narrowed his eyes. "What was that scream about-" But Scully was once again gone. He scratched his head and knew that...something was off. "I really am starting to have a bad feeling...I need to go Trent. Can you watch them?" The former jock was about to respond but Frank was already racing into the woods to find his amazing and weird family.   
Trent heard Krycek and once again slammed his foot harshly into the male's side.

Just like beating up nerds back in the old days, Trent mused, glaring at Krycek with a tempting grin. "Learn your place bitch. As soon as we get the chance, im pretty positive you're getting dropped in a lake with your kneecaps popped off." He was worried, but not about keeping tabs on Krycek...about...everything else. Once again another shot rang out and a car seemed to start, making him raise an eyebrow. 

Sam heard the car too and finally stopped, shuffling the gun in his hands and glancing around. "We need to head back...I think someone found a car for Rodrick." They wouldn't all fit of course but...at least they would be regrouped. "We can grab Trent and that other asshole on the way." And with that the cold hearted blonde stalked off quickly. Hopefully this was going to work. 

Whatever was happening anyways.

MULDER  
Mulder frowned. "No... you haven't. You've helped me more than you know. Without you, I wouldn't be here... I guess you can l-look at that as a good thing or a bad thing but.." He sucked in a breath. "I love you. And when people love each other they can forgive each other. D-don't feel bad about it anymore. It's okay. I forgive you, and I.. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done too." He smiled ruefully. "I—"

A car stopping in the clearing caused Mulder to stop and he looked up, a little panicked, until he saw Scully in the front seat. He almost jumped with joy and beckoned her to come but she was already out of the black car. Skinner came hurtling through the trees not long after, looking relieved to see the car. Sam was next but Mulder didn't care much, helping to lift up Rodrick to get him to the car. "W-we're gonna help you, okay?" he whispered, eyes watering.

Krycek coughed when Trent kicked him in the side, clutching onto his ribs and screwing his eyes shut. "O-Ooh~ we got a tough guy here. He said 'bitch.' Looks like my life is over." Krycek wasn't worried. He could escape in .2 seconds and slit Trent's throat in the same amount of time and be off. Russian training had helped, as well as being an assassin for murdering high-ranked officials, but for some reason maybe he wanted to see how his panned out. And, believe it or not, Krycek was a little captivated by Trent. "Don't look so worried. Unless I get away. Then you should be worried because I'll probably murder everyone you love for kicking me like that. I mean I don't care all that much because I've already figured out five ways to murder you even with a gunshot wound buuuuut you interest me so maybe I'll save the homicide for later."

RODRICK  
Rodrick blinked slowly, his chest actually felt a bit...better. His body warmed up and he smiled softly and hummed. "Oh Mu-Mulder, I love you too. I've said that sin-since the beginning. Like...all the time. Now it just happens to be...a bit homosexual!" He didn't hear the tires screeching because suddenly...suddenly he closed his eyes and instead of seeing Mulder when he opened his eyes he saw..."Grandpa?" He croaked.   
What he didn't realize is that his breathing got more ragged and he didn't open his eyes. 

"Mm. Whatever loser." Trent heard noises and looked at Krycek and sighed, "Guess thats the sign of regrouping." Without a second thought the lawyer reached down and picked up the injured male. It took a minute to hold the...guy..the right way but whatever. "Hold still and maybe I wont drop you on your head..." Trent glanced around before following the voices. Holding this Krycek dude bridal style sucked but whatever. 

Frank had been let in on the situation and panicked a bit, but Susan helped him calm down.

MULDER  
Scully and Mulder helped Rodrick into the car, setting him down gently and making sure he wouldn't be in a position that hurt him more. Mulder was immediately beside him, watching with worried eyes as Rodrick seemed to slip into slight unconsciousness. Scully was driving, Skinner deciding to stay behind and Gibson hardly assessing the situation at all. At least two other people could get in the car, so Mulder asked Skinner to offer Greg and Susan a ride. Skinner turned around, eyeing the other teenager on the ground, Gibson crouched close next to him.

"Hey! You!" the AD barked, looking at Greg and then turning toward Susan. "We can fit two more people in the car. Want to come along?" Gibson looked down at Greg, unmoving as he waited for the other teen's answer.

Krycek snorted. "You sound, act, and look like a jock. Lemme guess. You were a jock." He smirked and his eyes widened a bit when he was picked up bridal style. "Oh? Are we getting married? But we haven't even had sex yet~!" The male's eyes flickered around the clearing for an escape, and in a matter of seconds, he'd flipped out of Trent's grasp and shoved him backward, running into the forest without looking back. FINALLY! FREEDOM!

RODRICK  
Rodrick fully was knocked out now, due to bloodloss probably. However he didn't seem out as he kept mumbling things and twitching  
While people were dealing with him and trying to get him to safety, he was happily somewhere else. The former drummer had been shocked when he saw his grandpa, and then the dread sinked in. Oh. He didn't attend the other's funeral.   
"Rodrick, so good to see one of my grandsons. We've been expecting you."

"We?" He asked softly, narrowing his eyes at grandpa. 

There was a familiar laugh heard, and that caused Rodrick's heart to stop. "Yes we. Jesus Rodrick, looks like we were both shot huh? Sucks." It was Frank, and despite everything Rodrick threw himself at his former bandmate.   
Maybe he should stay? What was the point of fighting?

At the bark Susan narrowed her eyes as she fawned over a concerned Frank Heffley. She was about to speak her mind when Greg got up off the ground and shook himself off. "Lets go. Mom do you wanna go? Dad?" Mr. Heffley shook his head as concern was evident on his face.  
"No no, you two go. Ill catch up. I need to make sure Trent is okay anyways."  
Greg hesitated but nodded, then after glancing at Gibson and thanking him briefly for putting up with his temper...he bounded off towards the car..Susan kissed Frank before doing the same.  
They got in and they watched Mulder and Rodrick sadly. Susan got in the passengers seat while Greg got in the back with Rodrick and Mulder.   
It was hard to see his brother in such a state. So once again he looked away. 

Trent sighed, "God do you ever shut up? Im not a jock. I wasn't ever a jock. Im a lawyer. There's a difference-" Suddenly the prisoner wiggled out of his grip and shoved him back. Fucking ow. His ass hit the floor as he sneered. "Hey! Fuck. Get back here!" Getting back up he glanced around before rushing forward with all his speed. Just like when he was on the field. Ha.   
Once close enough the Lovett dived in for a full on tackle.

MULDER  
Mulder watched the other two get in, sighing as Greg looked away and looking down at Rodrick. He pushed some black hair out of the other male's face, hoping Rodrick was somewhere safe in his mind and hopefully not in pain. Susan seemed worried, of course, especially by the look on her face, but Mulder knew he wouldn't let Rodrick die.. even though it wasn't exactly up to him, the FBI Agent had a feeling that Rodrick would live. And if not... His throat became dry at the prospect. Mulder didn't want to think about that right now. The car shook as it drove off toward the hospital, Scully going a little fast but not too fast to hurt Rodrick. Mulder could see it coming into view and sighed as they made their way down the road.

Skinner rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, turning to the others. "Well, I guess we're walking now." He was a little upset their only fast getout was gone but hey, it was for Rodrick and not him. Grunting, not looking back, the AD started walking the way they came.

Krycek hadn't expected Trent to run after him. Okay, maybe he had, that happened a lot. But a full-force tackle caught the assassin off guard (literally and figuratively) and Krycek hit the ground with a thud, whirling around under Trent's body and staring at his face. "Shit. Your impressive manhood is giving me a boner. Maybe we should do some more sexual positions, it's totally turning me on." He smirked then his smile fell. Krycek was injured with no weapons, so he had to find another way to escape. "Okay, but I seriously wasn't joking about the murdering-your-family-if-you-don't-let-me-go thing. I'll happily do it."

RODRICK  
Rodrick pulled away from Frank happily. "Im so glad to be here. It...it hurt. For so long..im so happy..Jesus I feel better." He grinned, "Where's my-"  
His grandpa shook his head. "Not here. Technically only one of us should greet you but...Frank was willing to come."

Frank kissed his head and Rodrick...expected a happy feeling but...he didn't get one. He actually felt a bit lonely..He..Mulder.   
Its like his friend read his mind because he frowned, and Rodrick wished he could feel better. "Mulder huh? Well, dont worry. Its your choice. We aren't here to force you away."  
What a hard choice. Rodrick felt someone brush his hair and he melted..

Frank sighed. "Yeah I suppose." Heather nodded as well and walked forward, heading off. 

Trent rolled his eyes at the male and scoffed."Sadly I only give my manhood to women. Not men. Trust me, Rodrick's tried hard enough. And apparently, he makes everyone gay." And go ahead. Could care less."

*TWO DAY TIMESKIP*

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't left the hospital since Rodrick had been admitted.

The FBI Agent had sat in the chair outside for hours, his mind whirring as he waited desperately for news on the other male's health. Scully had been there for a while too, until she'd gone to Collin's house to get her stuff and leave. Fortunately or unfortunately, Collin hadn't showed his face for about two days, which is when Rodrick had been shot. Krycek had also escaped, now doing whatever the assassin did, but Mulder didn't care. All he cared about was Rodrick. And since the guard that had shot him was dead.. well, he didn't have much to worry about except Rodrick's wound. Mulder hadn't been able to get much information out of the doctors or nurses so had sit waiting here, hardly eating for two days now. He also hadn't been allowed to see Rodrick. He was apparently not... not doing well. Slipping in and out of consciousness, his heart beat slow. That's all he'd been told.

Mulder suddenly groaned when a sharp pain split into his head. He screwed his eyes shut and touched the pain area, feeling a weird dizzy feeling all around, weird noises buzzing around his mind. He stifled a gasp and fell to the floor, his legs completely buckling beneath him. Mulder began to shake, spit dripping out of his mouth. He began to grunt in pain, slipping farther down and crawling at the white tile floor. "He.... help..."

Why was the world going hazy? He couldn't even hear the sounds of the people rushing around him, much less see them. His heart pumped out of his chest as the whirling sound returned..

Then, Mulder woke up.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

RODRICK  
The ward had always been a rather nasty place, and dusty for that matter, but Jasper truly tried his hardest to make it a comfortable living area. After all, most people here weren't...sadly they weren't getting out.   
He hated his job. But he did try his best to care for the wellbeing of the patients. That was his main job anyways, to care for others..  
Shaking his black hair a bit he grunted as he heard the screams and complaining. Yay. Another day in hell. 

He would've wanted to be a drummer..in another life. But this is what he was stuck with. 

Remembering his supervisor had news, he dropped the mop carelessly on the floor and walked to where the door was..he had to get past caged doors and guards to get there...padded cells...but he did this every day. The 30 year old opened the door slowly and muttered, "Sir? You said you had news?"  
Leo was his boss. But he was very cold.

MULDER  
When Mulder opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place. His mind felt like it was on a treadmill. He was laying in a bed, behind thick bars with a small white room. Screams echoed through his ears. Mulder jumped up, his legs not seeming to work right as he fell on his face. "Wh.. Rodrick?" It was the first name he could think to call out. But no one came. Was he in the hospital? No, surely not. He wouldn't be behind bars, and this wasn't any kind of hospital bed. Or hospital //room//. His chest beat with panic but Mulder forced himself to calm down. The FBI Agent lifted his body as well as he could, scrabbling against the side of the bed and having a sudden coughing fit. "H-Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?" Mulder felt dread creep into his stomach. Had the Smoking Man come back to take him? Was Krycek about to torture him, Collin watching smugly on the sidelines?

Then he had a memory. One Mulder didn't even know existed. He was yelling at someone... in Skinner's office. Fuck, he looked insane. Then... then he was dragged here.. then... No. no . No no no n o no no nnO NO NO. NO. NO NO NO NO NO! 

"RODRICK?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed as loud as possible, weakly trying to stand up. "RODRICK! HELP! NO! NO! No.. no.." He cried as he slumped over by the wall. No. No. No. no. Why was he having memories he'd never had before... why was he in a completely different place than he'd been? Why was he losing the memory of Rodrick ever so slightly?

Why did he have that feeling that everything he'd just experienced in the last half year hadn't happened?

"HELP! RODRICKKKKKKKKKKKK! HELP ME!" He started banging on the bars, sobbing helplessly and trying to look for any means of escape. "HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" NO. It... it couldn't have all been fake! It wasn't! No! No! NO!

"HELP!"

Leo watched as Jasper walked in, the man's eyes cold and calculating. Despite being like this, it actually helped with the therapy of patients. "Jasper." Leo stood up, narrowing his eyes. "One of the patients just woke up. Fox Mulder. He's been out for a few weeks now. He started fidgeting and talking this morning so the nurses put him back in his cell." Leo paused when he heard an ear-splitting scream fill the halls. "Yup. Looks like he really woke up now. Follow me."

Leo led the way without another word, walking down the halls of other insane people. Fox Mulder was the one he liked most, but he'd never admit that. Turning his chin up, Leo cocked a brow as he watched through the bars as Fox desperately clawed his hair out and screamed and sobbed.

RODRICK  
Jasper waited for instructions idly, he wished Leo would keep a candy bowl in here with all his lectures. Hearing his name he snapped out of it and raised an eyebrow at his boss person thing. "Fox Mulder? Holy shit." He chuckled, folding his arms happily as he kept his brown eyes on Leo with interest. "He's awake? Interesting. Took him long enough. Didn't the FBI themselves place him here?"  
The FBI getting involved with them was sometimes a weird thing...but this had been different. The black-haired male had only been working here a few weeks when the FBI agents shoved an unconscious man in their arms. 

"Wasn't he a profiler for murders? As much as im pleased to hear this, I think we should be a bit scared.." Jasper smirked and chuckled, though he felt a weird emotion in his stomach when he heard the scream. Leo left and like a dog loyal to its owner, he followed behind him. They passed by cells and people Lovett was all too familiar with...He winced when they arrived in front of the cell. The sobbing and screaming just got louder and...it sucked. "I hate patients like this. Why do they always scream and try to hurt themselves? We only take care of them." The skinny male muttered, taking a step back and eyeing Leo carefully. 

"Now why am I here? I know im the caretaker of this section and all but...He needs to be knocked out right?" He asked briskly.

MULDER  
Leo shrugged as Jasper asked why patients did this. "Beats me. Usually they're just crazy. But this one.." He pointed toward Fox with furrowed brows. "This one is different. He's not truly insane. Just grieving in his own way. But I can't get him to open up about it." Leo sighed, his shoulders hunching. "Look, you've been good with patients for a while here and before he... tried to jump out the window, none of us could get Fox to talk. But you've done that for people before. So figured you could do this favor for me and watch over our patient here."

Mulder screamed louder. His throat was starting to hurt but it didn't matter. He didn't even notice the two men staring down at him from the outside. All he knew was that he wasn't with Rodrick. HE WASN'T WITH HIS SOULMATE! THIS WASN'T HIS LIFE! "TAKE ME BACK!" he yelled at the ceiling, at god, at anyone who would be willing to listen. "I HAVE TO GO BACK! RODRICK! I CAN'T... LEAVE... L.... RODR...ICK..." He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Like the most important person in his whole life had just died. And then he hadn't even been able to say goodbye, or say "I love you" for a last time. Mulder was just here, in a cell, acting fucking insane but he KNEW he wasn't insane!

Then he finally looked up. And he saw Rodrick. And confusion filled him to the brim but he didn't even care BECAUSE RODRICK WAS HERE AND THAT WAS ALL THAT MATTERED AND WHO THE FUCK CARED?! "RODRICK!" Mulder exclaimed, rushing forward to shove his hands through the bars and hug his best friend, his lover. Leo watched with wide eyes and grabbed Jasper and pulled him back so he couldn't be reached. "What the fuck..." the therapist muttered.

RODRICK  
Jasper frowned. "They aren't all just crazy. They have...disabilities...issues." Oh he hated working here sometimes, while he cared for the patients a bit he hated coming back to his shitty old home covered in bruises sometimes. It was either bruises or bitemarks or he would have bruised lips from forceful kisses. Really the patients here needed some control. "Grieving? Oh. That...must suck.." He recalled his brother Michael, sweet thing he was, dying from a car accident that happened by their father. At the suggestion he whirled to Leo with narrowed eyes. "Listen here dude. I cant care for him and all the other patients at once. If you /want/ me to I can just make sure he gets my special attention and maybe Dr. Rose can fill in my job for a bit?"   
Usually he didn't argue with his boss but this was different. 

Then more screaming happened with loud sobs which caused the skinny male to flinch once more. It wasn't that he was scared...he felt fear everyday...it just hurt to see patients in the beginning stages. Though he did put together one thing while listening, the name Rodrick. Rodrick? Who the hell was that? He had manged to sneak a peak at Fox's report and the only name on there was Samantha. "Rodrick? Who the fuck is that?" But that question didn't matter anymore when the patient looked at them through the bars. 

He...

The former agent looked like he recognized him in those puffy eyes. 

Uh oh. 

Suddenly he heard Fox scream happily the name 'RODRICK!' once again before the patient flew forward, and before Jasper could do anything...Leo pulled him back out of harms way...Was it harm? Was it? Working here made the lines between harm and touching blurry. Eyes wide as saucers he slowly blinked. "Rodrick?" He asked the man. "No no sir, im sorry, you are mistaken...Im Jasper Lovett. You can call me Lovett. Im.." Pausing he looked at Leo nervously. "Your caretaker. Im not..this Rodrick you speak of." His voice cracked under pressure but he smiled nonetheless.

MULDER  
Leo coughed. "So... crazy." He never understood the reasoning for pillowing down the nice, neat version of the word "crazy." They were insane. That's all there was to it. Leo narrowed his eyes when Jasper argued with him, huffing and whipping around. "First of all, I'M the boss and you'll do whatever I want you to do. Don't forget YOU signed up for this job, Lovett. We need high success rates or else our government payment will stop so HOW ABOUT YOU CARE FOR THIS GODDAMN PATIENT AND LET ME WORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE!" Leo glared at Jasper and whipped around, sighing heavily. "This Fox is one of the only I can see being able to actually get help for. Dr. Rose will be fine." Hearing his question Leo shrugged. "I don't know. How about you find out?" With that, the boss whipped around to return back to his office.

Mulder was heavily disappointed AND FUCKING CONFUSED when Rodrick said it wasn't him. Why was the love of his life messing with him?! "NO! DON'T FUCK WITH ME RODRICK!" He didn't mean to yell. He almost felt bad, but really didn't appreciate the former drummer doing this... he just wanted answers for wherever the fuck he was! And shit, not being able to hold Rodrick in his arms hurt more than anything. It was like his heart sagged in his chest and deflated inside him. "Lovett?" He whispered. Was this the future? Was this some kind of alternate universe? But why? How? What was the point or meaning of this? "Caretaker?" Mulder felt himself slip to the ground and curled his knees up to his chest. "No..."

Mulder knew that this wasn't Rodrick. There hadn't been that spark of recognition on his face. There hadn't been the cracked smirk and the usual flirt. There were no sparks. Not like the old Rodrick. No, not like //Rodrick//. This wasn't Rodrick. This... this person was a fake! He needed to find a way out of here. Mulder's head immediately swiveled toward the window but... then he remembered that's how he'd knocked himself out for so long before. That wouldn't work... "What's your name?" Mulder finally asked

RODRICK  
"Sir you can't be serious-" But fucking Leo was already gone to his office. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he wished he could..fucking quit! That asshole of a boss didn't even understand how tiring it was for him to help patients all day! And now he had another lunatic who thought he was some dude named Rodrick on his hands! Feeling like he could just explode; he breathed in deeply and sighed. Shutting his eyes softly as he breathed in and out. 

Suddenly Fox spoke again and it was a harsh yell he received, making him rear back and close his eyes with a flinch. Rodrick Rodrick Rodrick. Who was this guy that had former FBI agent Fox Mulder so hung up...If he recalled...Mulder never had an eye for men...From what the report said regarding sexuality anyways. "Mr. Mulder please listen-" However the brown haired male seemed to freeze up again...muttering his last name and the words 'caretaker, no..' before sliding to the ground and closing up. Oh dear, that was never a good sign. He...might as well get in there?  
"Yes yes. Caretaker. Im here to care for you while you stay here at the ward and...recover Mr. Mulder."

Slowly he...he grabbed his key and opened the cell with shakey hands before Jasper made his way inside...He...he didn't want Fox to try and leave so he shut it softly behind him..but didn't lock it. Looking at the male on the floor his heart broke all over again. What a poor thing to see. An attractive male so broken. Jasper wished he could fix this. Fix everyone. "My name? Well I already said that!" The black haired male grinned and shook his head. 

"Jasper Lovett." Pausing he slid down on the floor and longed to...longed? Jasper blinked. No no...What? He usually never longed for anything from a patient unless it was one who he had forever. "Mr. Mulder, who..who is Rodrick? A relative? A friend? Did...he look like me?" He asked softly, watching the other with a mastered look of love.

MULDER  
Mulder watched with pain coiled around his heart as Rodrick flinched back when he yelled. Of course he shouldn't have done that. He was just fucking everything up, like he'd done before— But Rodrick's words cut him off and... fuck. 'Mr. Mulder.' He almost laughed. He couldn't even imagine HIS Rodrick saying that.. "You can just call me Mulder," the FBI Agent whispered. Then his head shot up at the word and he rubbed his temple. "Shit. I'm in the fucking psych ward. Shit shit shit." He screwed his eyes shut and tried to think back to the hospital, to the forest, to being with Rodrick in his apartment, to ANYWHERE BUT FUCKING HERE. "Just... go back go back... go to sleep... FUCKING HELL GOD WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He realized he was yelling again and snapped his mouth shut, shooting an apologetic look toward Rodrick- Jasper. Jasper. This wasn't Rodrick. "Sorry."

Mulder was genuinely surprised when Jasper joined him sulking inside. Or maybe the other male was just trying to make the FBI Agent- or, rather, FORMER FBI Agent- feel more comfortable. And shit that grin made Mulder crack the biggest smile he'd had for the past several days and he wiped his red eyes and sighed, staring at the floor from the questions. What could he say? 'You're Rodrick but probably in another world and you don't love me even though I love you and all I can imagine doing is hugging you and kissing you right now?' No.

But he did smile sadly. And that mastered look of love made Mulder turn his head away. "He was... IS... my best friend. And.. someone I love very much." He paused and looked at Jasper. "Exactly like you... I-I don't know where I am. I thought I was still at the hospital, after he got shot by that guard from the damned Krycek and Collin that captured me and-" He stopped. Oh. He was doing word vomit. "Sorry. You don't get it. But I'm pretty sure I'm in another world right now and I need to get back to my old one because if not THEN I AM GOING TO GO FUCKING CRAZY WITHOUT RODRICK." Mulder sighed and slid to the floor.

RODRICK  
. "Mulder..Mulder..." Jasper repeated softly as the name rolled off his tongue. He didn't..something in his felt weirdly light at the name..Said without the Mr in front it. "If it makes you comfortable..Ill call you Mulder..." So he didn't want to be called Fox? Strange. Hopefully Leo would see to it that he figures that one out. Though he once again felt panic when Mulder started to freak out and yell again. He wanted out....he was scared...fuck. The black haired male leaned closer. "Hey now, dont panic. I know...its scary at first but...you'll get used to it. Im here. I care! This isn't punishment Mulder...its not prison. Its a safe place."

He paused, "Im here to cater to your every need. Since you arent fully well, im expected to clean you and dress you and feed you. See? You aren't..you dont need to escape." The other was quiet for some time but Jasper ignored the silence. Things were always hard at first...but he would be okay. At the apology he smiled and shrugged. "Its fine."

Then Mulder spoke up and he tilted his head to stare. "Best friend? Those are always good to have. You're going to make a lot of those in here too! Im your friend as well..we are a very friendly place." Kinda a lie. Some patients in here were horrible and less friendly but that didn't matter. "Im glad you loved him. I bet he loved you a lot too!" Reassuring wasn't something he was strong in. Though something in him told him that this Rodrick guy did love Mulder. "He did huh? Well..thats new..but every one says there is another look-a-like of yourself somewhere!"

Everything kinda got crazy after that. Another world? Getting out? The fuck? Jasper blinked his amber eyes again before sighing at the outburst. "Crazy without him huh? W-well how about..You stay stable for now. Im here!" He smiled forcefully, a bit frightened at the words and how crazy Mulder suddenly seemed. "You aren't in another world. You've always been here...No where else. Stuff like that doesn't exist!" Lovett smirked.

MULDER  
"Thank you," he murmured. Mulder just wanted to go back home. He didn't want to be without Rodrick. He felt so.. empty. Alone. And fuck did it hurt not having been able to even say goodbye before fucking being transported in this hellhole. "N-no! I'm not getting used to it. I'm gonna-" He stopped midway, setting his jaw straight. Shit. Would killing himself work? Would he actually be able to return? Mulder looked at his arms, thinking about tearing open his wrists but didn't say anything as Jasper continued. "I can dress myself," he huffed. "I don't need a caterer. I NEED RODRICK!" Mulder slammed his foot to the ground in frustration, holding his head in his hands. 

"Hah." Mulder looked back up at Jasper. "I trained to be a psychologist in college. So I wouldn't bother trying to lie to me. You're just gonna fail. Again, why I can't talk to your boss Leo-" He stopped, eyes going wide. "WHAT?! LEO IS— LEO IS SKINNER- BUT HOW-" Mulder staggered to his feet and paced around the cell, wanting to sink into the ground. FUCK THIS WAS ALL SO CONFUSING!

"No, no, you don't GET it!" Mulder snapped angrily. "Rodrick is the love of my life! Without him I wouldn't be alive! SO GET ME BACK TO HIM!" The FBI Agent knew there was nothing Jasper could do. But he still felt so ANGRY! "God, you don't get ANYTHING! If SCULLY were here-" His heart almost burst in his chest. "Oh my god. You, Skinner... and Scully. WHERE IS SCULLY?" He paused and rephrased his words... nicely. "U-uh, is there a female here? Ginger hair with blue eyes? Probably a doctor?"

RODRICK  
Jasper sighed and finally looked tired, bags under his eyes and he almost looked just like how Rodrick did when he seemed upset. "Listen Mulder, if I had it my way I would gladly give you to this Rodrick person and be done with it. So just calm down and realize I dont have a choice either!" Fuck he was kinda glad the guy wasn't crying anymore but fuck. Mulder seemed to be set on complaining. 

Skinner? Rodrick? Leo and him? What the fuck? Sighing once again he pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at Mulder once again. "No no. Leo isn't anything.. What kinda name is Skinner?" He frowned, feeling fucking defeated at this make believe nonsense. "I promise you we aren't whoever you are wanting us to be." And when Mulder brought up his training Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Yeah I recall from your report. Profiler right? How nice to know you can do such things."

Finally another yell which caused him to grunt and shake his head. Was this guy that fucked up or what? Jasper ran a hand through his hair...and despite everything he found himself intrigued with this patient. The...description made him pause...That...holy shit that was almost spot on. He wasn't a person to believe in such nonsense but....Mulder described Rose perfectly! "We have someone similar to those looks. Dr. Rose. Very...lovely lady."   
He flushed a bit at mentioning her, Jasper loved her a bit. But he never acted on it for reasonable reasons. "But once again, she ISNT this Scully girl you want her to be." He scolded.

MULDER  
Mulder could feel the frustration coming from Rodrick- Jasper- whoever the fuck this was. /No, he's not Rodrick... Rodrick wouldn't treat me like this. And Rodrick loves me. This person doesn't know who I am. He just thinks I'm insane./ The thought angered Mulder. Everyone thought he was insane. But Scully, Skinner, and Rodrick had been the only ones to ever believe him. And since the get-go he and Rodrick had always gotten along... and saved each other's asses. And now Mulder felt so cold without his lover and alone and he just wanted to be there with Rodrick again. And fuck did it tear his heart to shreds.

Mulder didn't respond to much Jasper said until he mentioned this "Dr. Rose." And the FBI Agent noticed the flickering look of surprise on Jasper's face and the male huffed. "I told you. I'm not crazy." He grit his teeth and sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Trust me, I know this woman. Just... can you.. please... just get her for me?" Mulder looked at Jasper, pleading. "Please... she may know what to do..."

That was a hope Mulder was going to stick to. He couldn't stay here. He wouldn't. And if Scully- Dr. Rose- didn't help him, he would kill himself and hopefully he'd be able to find his way back to Rodrick. He was depending a lot on luck and the universe and god but.. fuck. Mulder couldn't imagine being away from Rodrick for another second.

RODRICK  
Jasper sighed tiredly, brown eyes darkening as he looked at the patient. He couldnt say that Mulder was crazy, as what he said about Dr. Rose had been truthful. So...He wasn't crazy yet. Jasper tried to remember what Leo said about the grieving. That's what Mulder was doing. Grieving. Probably over this guy he kept talking about.   
Seeing the pleading look from the former FBI agent something in his chest stirred weirdly and the black haired male almost recoiled. What the hell. Must be stomach problems. 

"I..Listen babe- Mulder!" He corrected himself. Jasper tried to not wince ar himself. Babe was a fond nickname he used with other patients, so dealing with someone who was frustrated he just...let it out. "I..I cant. Dr. Rose is on leave. But maybe next month, when she comes back and you're better, you can chat with her?" He offered a loving smile. "But /im/ here. Not trying to brag but...I am very good at what I do. So im here to help!" His smile flattered. "Unless...you wanna be left alone. Right now."

MULDER  
Mulder flinched at the word babe. It sent an icy chill down his spine and he curled his fingers into the palm of his hand and felt sadness sweep him over completely. He smiled a little, even more determination and hope entering him now. Even if Jasper wasn't Rodrick there still must have been some of his lover left inside...  Jasper just didn't know. But Mulder would see Rodrick soon, he knew he would. Maybe this was just his mind making up shit... maybe a dream.. he thought for a moment whether or not this was lucid dreaming and knew he'd heard that the best way to wake up was to kill yourself. But Dr. Rose would help.. right? Even if she wasn't exactly Scully, she could still do /something/. And if this was a dream or some drug given to him by Krycek then it would end in not too long.

Then the reality of Jasper's words hit him. Mulder had been lucky enough to get Jasper to even recognize who Scully was, but if she wasn't even here then what was he supposed to do?! "NO!" Mulder jumper to his feet and narrowed his hazel eyes at the other male, clenching his jaw. "She can't be gone! Not now! TELL HER I'M AWAKE! TELL HER I WANT TO FUCKING SEE HER RIGHT NOW!" Mulder didn't mean to yell. But that flickering doubt made it back into the back of his mind and now he wondered if all of this was actually real. He couldn't be in this cell for another month if that was the case. He'd go fucking insane and wouldn't even be able to trust himself anymore.

RODRICK  
"Calm down! Hey..Hey..calm down." Jasper had to hold back from once again before he let his body take control and just cower in a corner. He dealt with other patients just fucking fine! How come Mulder was freaking him out so much? It wasn't okay! Just looking at the unstable male made him feel so weird...and gooey on the inside. Which he didn't know what that meant...Only Dr. Rose seemed to make him feel weirdly anymore. "She...God im sorry but she isn't here.." Finally he ran a hand through his usually tamed black hair and after he drew his hand back it seemed wild. The gel no longer holding it together as he realized he must look like some wanna be rockstar with his ugly hairstyle. 

Breathing in he opened the door and sent Mulder a soft gaze. "How about I go and see if your clothes and food are ready? Okay? Does that sound good? Ill be back as soon as I can. We can talk all about this and...maybe we can even..." He bit his lip. "Uh...hug. Or something. If you calm down sir. Just wait here. Ill be back." And with those soothing words he closed the door behind him and slowly backed away to find the clothes and food. Mulder seemed unpredictable but...he could deal with it. Mulder would be there when he arrived....right?

MULDER  
Mulder's heart fell when Rodrick- Jasper left the room. He felt that dangerous disappointment sit in the pit of his stomach and he crumpled to the ground, scooting backward toward the wall and resting his hands on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He didn't respond to Jasper, he hardly saw the other male leave, he just.. he knew what he had to do. Scully wasn't here. She wasn't coming, and she would never know because Jasper wouldn't fucking do anything because he thought Mulder was crazy. And a dark thought entered the FBI Agent's mind as his hazel eyes flickered down to his wrists. /I could do it. It would be painful but if I go deep enough it won't be as bad and I'll bleed out faster./ The thought sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. The anticipation. he'd always tried to kill himself. He'd never actually succeeded. /And unfortunately there's no faster way to die. No weapons in here and the window is too small to jump through. And most likely bulletproof./ Mulder sighed, screwing his eyes shut for a moment and taking a deep breath. Shit. This was happening.

He did it in the speed of lighting. His teeth connected with his skin and he tore open his wrists, a scream wrenching from his throat as pain made tears drip from his eyes. But he ignored every human instinct in his body and dug through his skin deeper, blood pooling out. Mulder wheezed and collapsed on his side, his mind beating dangerously slow, a black haze flickering over his vision. Numbness sprinkled through his arms and he could no longer feel pain, only watch the crimson liquid gush out around his body. Mulder could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears, the cell becoming a blur as he drew in his last breath... and made it back to Rodrick.

If only he knew.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

RODRICK  
Oh god...Everything ached as he felt his heavy eyelids finally fucking open. For once the blackened world had been a bit to much for him, he realized as he finally awoke. God, where the fuck was he? The first things he noticed as his senses came to life was the horrid smell and the sight of doodles on...brick walls? Was he...in an alleyway? Rodrick groaned painfully and slowly moved up to sit forward, finally breathing and on instinct his hand zoomed to hold the place he had been shot. But...there...no pain? Blood? No? This made the former drummer confused, as he realized...just..what he was wearing. 

His old loded diper shirt, sluty looking skinny jeans and old converse. And...if he was correct, his hair was as wild as ever and he felt a smooth wetness on his eyes that could only be recently applied eyeliner. "What...w-what the fuck?" Rodrick barely croaked out. All he could recall was Mulder kissing him and-  
Mulder...Fox Mulder.."Holy shit.." As if the name sent his body into overdrive he got up so quick his head ached and he had to lean against the wall with a grunt of  pain and a clench of his jaw. "Mulder...? M-Mulder!" He waited for his favorite fbi agent, no, favorite person in the goddamn universe to pop out or something but...A chill of loneliness raced up his spine when no one came. "Mulder...Babe..?" Rodrick whispered to himself, wondering if...  
Eyes watering a bit he wondered if his lover had finally found common sense and left his ass. Patched him up and threw him away. Not the first time it happened but...despite how horribly he treated Mulder he still fucking loved him with everything he had. 

Sniffling and wiping his eyes he blindly stumbled out and looked around. Alone. The word sounded almost foreign to him because ever since Fox fucking Mulder he had forgotten that feeling.."Fuck. I cant believe it.." Rodrick looked at the bar he was next to and considered going in. Might as well pull a Mulder and Rodrick and drink his problems away.

MULDER  
Jake Anderson was having quite the pleasant day. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he was standing by the bar, his arm resting on the table as he conversed with his lesser ranked coworkers. His hazel eyes flickered over to the bartender and he blew his bangs back. "Give me a shot, will you?" He placed the money on the table without a please or thank you, guzzling down the alcohol and feeling that numbness of being drunk return.  
Damn he loved it. To be honest, being the most successful businessman in Washington D.C. was something that weighed heavily on his shoulders and gave Jake a lot of stress. But he knew his charm and lovey dovey attitude could play by anyone. That's what got him here in the first place, and he didn't want to leave. Anyone that had ever challenged him had lost badly.. and maybe Jake had taken advantage of that lost money as well.

However, that stress caused Jake to do a little sleeping around. He'd done stuff with a few guys and gals, mostly gals, and could he maybe even say he was obsessed. Being in the bedroom, away from the world and his worries were filled with desires he may never even be confident enough to speak aloud. But Jake did think of himself as a pretty good sex partner, he didn't get attached, one night stands or maybe even a double night, rarely, was his thing. He was pretty careful and nothing had gone bad on him yet (thank god that client he fucked was loyal to her word) so he was confident enough in himself to have the courage to approach random people he thought was hot.

But there had always been a lingering feeling, like he was missing something or someone. Jake didn't know what it was, he basically had everything he could ever want. Sex, money, a mansion, a nice car. So much more than the American Dream. But he'd never felt content with life, ever since he'd been slammed over the head with his drunk dad's beer bottle and left his home town and family for good in his teenage years. But maybe he wanted a family. Maybe not, Jake was aware he'd probably make a pretty bad dad, but still... he just wanted something he couldn't pinpoint. And he would continue searching for that hidden gem.

RODRICK  
Rodrick blinked and awkwardly squared his shoulders, before letting his entire body relax. He was still himself right? Nothing knew...he was going into a bar...every thing could be worse? Even if Mulder seemed to have dumped him and even if he felt like sobbing..Rodrick's been through it all before. Couldn't he do it again? Plus, drinks are something he liked to take when that shit hit hard. Steeling himself and once again that beautiful mask that seemed to hide his true self came on and he smirked, eyes lined and brown eyes flaring with anticipation. He would miss Mulder but...He...He had to get over it. (Despite the nagging feeling he never would. Mulder was his. Or was. And was quite the catch)

Opening the door he slyly moved to the side to let a very nice, not as nice looking as Mulder though, man through the door. Everything was moving smoothly, get a drink, get more drinks, chat, get out and wallow in self pity. For once the former drummer could make a plan. Everything was smooth of course, until Rodrick's eyes landed on a certain...someone and he swore he had the breath knocked out of him as his world seemed to be spun again. Mulder had done a lot of things, and one of many was how easily Rodrick's mask slipped off when he was around him. "Holy shit." The messy haired male almost gasped under his breath, heart beating rapidly against his chest as he blinked. Mulder? Was that...?

He almost race over there to kiss him, but he noticed something right away. This..look a like was oozing with confidence and...dare Rodrick even say it but the Mulder looking guy looked like he had...a lot of sex. How Rodrick could tell? Well, thats what he did, done, and the look was the same. It had mirrored his own, back then. Feeling rattled he coughed and tore his gaze away. He couldn't...if it wasn't Mulder then...Fuck.   
"Mulder?" The former drummer called out, if the guy didn't respond...he wasn't who Rodrick prayed he was. Maybe...a clone? An alien trying to trick him? Or maybe someone trying to lure him in. Fuck. Rodrick almost smiled sadly to himself, now he was thinking like Mulder. Fuck. He missed his lover...if thats what they even were anymore. Lately he's been fucking up. Fuck. Rodrick's mask slipped on again. Mulder Mulder Mulder. He wished that guy was really him but by god it wasn't....and fuck he was confused 

MULDER  
Jake glanced over toward the door where a handsome looking man walked in and his heart leapt into his throat as he couldn't keep his hazel gaze off the black-haired male. That cold, empty feeling in his heart suddenly was filled with warmth and his breathing hitched. What was this? Love at first sight? No, no... it wasn't. That was stupid. He heard a coworker calling his name and forced his gaze off the other man before nodding in response to whatever he'd said, Jake not even thinking about anything other than that man. He didn't want to look weird staring at him so stopped but... fuck that was hard to do. He wanted to run over and kiss him and- what the fuck? What the fucking hell was this feeling? Jake felt all weird and tingly inside and it unnerved him, he didn't like it. /I've never felt this way before. I don't like it. Or... do I?/

"Who's that?" A snicker brought Jake back to the real world. He blinked and tried to comprehend the words before his friend Clay continued, motioning toward the black-haired man toward a smirk. "I saw you staring at him. Didn't think he was your type, a bit ruffled up and edgy looking." Clay winked. "But maybe that is your type, in bed at least."

Jake scowled and waved his friend off with a hand. "Fuck off. He's just... I don't know, why do you care so much?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "All you do is fuck everyone you meet, maybe you should actually get to know someone before you do the do. Maybe have a relationship and who knows, have a family."

"My god, you're worse than my fucking mom," Jake snapped, sadness filling him. His mom had died after he'd left all those years... that guilt still swirled inside but Jake forced it away and sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll go talk to him and see who he is and all that."

And with that, Jake turned toward the man and walked over. He forced himself to smirk and moved in the confident swagger he always did, eyeing the male and letting himself slide forward with ease. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in here?" Jake flirted.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was distracted. Somehow, the Smoking Man knew how to make clones. Holy shit. Or maybe he always did, and Mulder just never told him? God, fuck, that kinda stung but despite everything him and Mulder never really talked about what the Smoking Man could do. Rodrick didnt know much. Breathing in he took a glance around and did everything he could to not look back at the seat...because the look-a-like didn't respond to him. Everything burned him and all he wanted was the hug Mulder to death, but he had to be logical. The real Mulder was somewhere else. Far away from this place probably. Far away from him. 

Finally he focused on more people, taking them in as he felt eyes burning on him. Who could it be? He sighed as he turned around to walk back to the bar, to get a drink, and sit down as far away from the clone as possible so he could actually figure out what happened after he was shot. Where was Greg? Oh god..Greggy. His precious brother. Where was he and where was Trent-  
As soon as he turned around he was met head on with the familiar smirking face if Mulder. Letting out an embarrassing sound of confusion, he almost reared back. Oh god. The clone was literally talking to him, and looked...Mulder.. He almost let out a whine because he just wanted his lover back. But he held it together. This Mulder smirked differently. Charmingly. Not dorky like his Mulder's. 

The flirt was a surprise. Rodrick was called a lot of names but 'pretty thing' wasn't the top one. "None of your business." He snapped, but tried to calm.himself immediately. No, he reasoned, this guy was just being friendly. Despite how intimidating Rodrick probably looked with the eyeliner and roughed up clothes, he just couldnt...find it in him.to be so cruel to someone who looked like Mulder. Coughing he shook his head with a laugh. "Oh sorry. For a second you looked like someone I knew. I didn't mean to snap!" He smirked, "And the answer to your question is that im here to get drunk. You?"

MULDER  
Jake cocked a brow at the snap, watching the other male with intense hazel eyes to see and understand who this guy was. Jake hadn't known a lot of people who slept around, but he could tell that this was someone who did exactly that. And maybe it turned the businessman on a little so he didn't allow himself to be fazed by the rude answer and narrowed his eyes slightly further. This guy was definitely lying, but why? It was almost like.. the black-haired male knew who he was. Did he feel the same thing Jake did? No! Surely not. The... the universe didn't do that shit. Coincidences like that didn't happen, not right after Jake would be thinking about true love and all that bullshit. But still, he did wonder..

"Drunk, eh?" Jake leaned back on the table a little, letting himself relax as his almost hungry gaze examined the man's features one more time before snapping to the bar. "Yup. I mean this is a pretty good place to do that but I always am interested in meeting new people." Jake tipped his head and looked at the man. "Speaking of, what's your name? I see you're new here."

RODRICK  
Rodrick swallowed, making sure to keep eye contact even though it seemed the other guys was elsewhere. The fact the guy had the same eyes as Mulder certainly didn't help as he felt himself flush and shudder under the gaze before the other thankfully looked away. Oh god, sometimes he wished his feelings for Mulder would die. This was so hard. Everything about the other was purely perfect because Fox Mulder was perfect. He steeled himself, "I bet it is. Considering this /is/ a bar, retard." To add affect to his words he made sure his laugh was a bit deeper this time. Something he adapted when picking up chicks and dudes. 

"Names uh," Rodrick almost thought about saying 'you know my name', but refrained. Gather information..gather...information. Thats something he could do. It was easy. "Rodrick. Rodrick Heffley. At your service~" The former drummer mocked a bow as he tried to not stare at the other with the pure light and love in his eyes, though it was hard. "And what is your name? Since you obviously have the guts to flirt with me, I think you might just be worth my time~!" The Heffley snickered, playfully, and trying his best to not flirt. If he did...he might actually mean it. Right now he would gather info, run off, and find the real Mulder to talk to and apologize to. "And yeah, as you seemed to have guess already, im new here. But bar hopping is a curse and a gift.. Curse being the fact I cant stay in one place, and gift because you never seemed to find people you want in a certain bar." 

Eyes shinning with something deeper and a pinch of mischief, he considered teasing was fine. This was all under control. "But, I seem to have found a pleasure here, haven't I?"

MULDER  
Jake rolled his eyes and felt that tingly feeling return back when the male let out a deeper laugh. The businessman smirked and shrugged. "That's true. I did need a lead-on for some flirts though. That was the best I could come up with, though maybe you'd be kind enough to share?" He grinned a charming smile and took to heart the name of this man. Rodrick. Rodrick.. that sounded... oddly familiar. Weird. Jake frowned for a moment, trying to figure out where he'd heard that name and if he'd seen this person before. No, Jake remembered faces, just not names... so this was someone new with a name he recognized. /How odd./ Jake giggled at the bow and smiled. "Wow! What a nice introduction! I loved it." He actually did. No one had... ever been quite so dramatically hilarious when telling Jake their name. Damn this guy was definitely a keeper- or... just someone else to add to the list of onenight stands.

Jake rolled his eyes at the playful snicker, tapping his fingers on the table. "My name's Jake Anderson." He smirked, hoping that would let Rodrick know who he was as, well, Jake WAS one of the most prominent figures of business in this place. But by the look of Rodrick maybe he wouldn't be all that surprised if the other male didn't know. This Roddy guy seemed more like a heavy metal guitarist or some shit. "Well, you know, I'm always here." Jake motioned back toward his coworkers who were drinking to their heart's content. "So y'know. If you can't find anyone interesting you should make your way back here." Jake winked.

His eyes suddenly lit up with interest and curiosity at Rodrick's new flirty tone. Damn, this guy was hot as hell with his mood changes and NO JAKE KEEP YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL but fuck maybe his sexual urges had gotten a little out of hand because he couldn't imagine much else other than fucking this Rodrick guy. For whatever reason that was.. though maybe it was normal since he was a bit of a whore, if that's what you'd call it. Except the male version. "Well, I'm all for pleasure." Jake smirked.

RODRICK  
Rodrick took everything in and without noticing it his smirk drifted into a small smile, feeling like this was such a normal thing. "The best? You should defiantly get some new material then. Luckily for you im seemingly brewing to the brim with good flirt choices. I can always help someone out." The former drummer laughed and hearing Jake talk about his introduction and 'loving it' Rodrick almost smiled lovingly, gazing at the familiar male with affection. "Hey, I try!" He brushed it off. 

Finally he heard the name, and raised an eyebrow. No no, that...wasn't Mulder's name. But he had to be...Maybe..Rodrick forced the thought out. No. Fuck no. He was NOT in another universe. That wasnt possible...Mulder he- he was out there! "Jake? Jake..Jake.." Rodrick softly repeated it with a flirty grin. "Lovely name for a interesting man." 

Then another more suggestive flirt came and he flushed slowly advancing and tilting his head to the side. "Mm. That does sound.. Lovely. But would you really be able to show me a good time? Hmmm~" He teased softly, tapping his chin. "What are you into, sweetheart? Im strongly interested."

MULDER  
Jake took that into account. "You'll have to hit me up sometime with those flirtatious introductions. I'm not the best at them." /But I do seem to have hooked you in/. "And hey, Rodrick, sounds pretty interesting to me as well." The businessman grinned. "Though who wouldn't find you interesting? I don't exactly know." Even behind that mask that Jake couldn't quite see through but knew was there, the brown-haired male was captivated by Rodrick and wanted more. To know more, to see more. Anything really. He never felt that way during onenight stands, it was almost an emotional feeling and even if he fucked to his heart's content it was almost not even worth it. If he didn't have a boner what was the point? But maybe this occasion was different.

Rodrick's advance turned him on a little more. Jake unconsciously inclined his head and smirked, that weird feeling continuing to come back until he let it sink in as it took over his emotions. "Well, I'm a businessman. I can do anything in any time. Fast, slow. Easy, hard." Jake adjusted his suit. "It's all up to the client. Though I think you may be much more than that, Rodrick." He let that loving, charming tone creep into his voice. It's how he'd always won everyone over, gotten them to sleep with him for no reason other than selfishness. But maybe this was just captivated interested and wanting to know someone else for once.

RODRICK  
"I should. Maybe I, a lone drummer, can help you get more girls!" Rodrick shook his head with a small giggle. /I seriously cannot believe some one who looks so much like Mulder actually is....sexual?/ This started to make him doubt this was a clone the Smoking Man whipped up. Wouldn't he make the clone act like Mulder a bit more? To confuse Rodrick? He didn't know but now the black-haired male clearly saw the different aura around this Jake guy and knew he wasn't...wasn't Mulder. Suddenly he shook his head and his eyes focused again. "Rodrick's a pretty lame name to me, but thanks for thinking otherwise! What a gentleman!" He purred roughly. The other part of the sentence made him pause, oh, Jake didn't know the half of it. 

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know? Usually, I dont get this much attention at bars! Kinda just drink. So hey; you're a different kind of first." While chatting with the male he rubbed at his tanned skin on his arms with a hum. Then the sexual things spewed out the others mouth and despite everything Rodrick almost choked and his body felt on fire. It was weird. To see someone who looked like his former lover flirt /that/ way. God it was weird and also arousing. His morals were strained enough already so he, despite how he really was fucking/loving this/, tried to seem distant again. He couldn't..do that..right? "Oooooh~ Interesting! I certainly love different paces! If you can do them all im impressed!" 

Something stirred in him at the other words. /I might be more then a client? What does that mean?/ He thought nervously, something moving in his stomach as he smiled warmly. "Might I? Ah, well, I know I seem pleasing now but...Im actually shit." He snorted, "But hey, you're good at this flirting thing. I hope you can keep it up." Because he had to go soon before he did something he would regret. Like kissing this guy who mirrored his lover. But god, it was hard, he hasn't had a good lay in ages and Jake was right there. So he leaned in a bit more

MULDER  
Jake nodded. "Well, I'm really up for.. you know, a good time or whatever with anyone. I'm not picky." He paused, cocking a brow. "But I was pretty sure you were in some part of a band, you look like you are at least." Jake looked the man over again. "And I'm sure you do.. other things." He smirked when Rodrick began to look a little nervous and maybe even agreeably turned on and the other male's tone of voice definitely didn't help calm Jake down. "Well, if you can I'd be impressed as well, you know." The businessman heard Clay scolding him in the back of his eyes but he didn't care, this felt so right to Jake and he just wanted to get away from stress for a little while longer. Rodrick was handsome and he could tell this guy was like him and maybe that's what made Jake so... happy. And those thoughts, of course.

And shit was he even happier when Rodrick leaned in a little closer. It was like his wish coming true, happening because of what he guessed was his AMAZING flirting and charm but bragging wasn't a given right now. All he wanted was Rodrick, even if the other male wasn't great Jake wouldn't care because his mind would just tell him Rodrick //was// good at this sex thing. /But I'm betting he is. You can't sleep around and not be good at what you do./ So Jake allowed himself to lean in a little closer as well, that defying smirk still on his features. "I can tell by looking at you that you aren't shit. Why are you trying to distract me? Get away?" Jake stared into Rodrick's eyes. "Am I not what you want?" he whispered.

RODRICK  
Rodrick laughed darkly, "Oooh. Dont say you aren't picky. You could sleep with a cannibal ya know." He then heard the thing about his band and almost was taken a back because Mulder knew he had been-  
Oh. Wait. Jake. Not Mulder. Someone who looked like Mulder, and was willing to sleep with him. Yeah, other then looks and the voice, those two certainly had nothing in common. "Ah, is it obvious with my crazy clothes and eyeliner~? But yes, you caught me, not only am I a drummer, I am into some kinky shit! Good going Sherlock!" The Heffley raised his hands in mock surrender, but it came out playfully. He was still...nervous, and disgusted at himself for still hanging around and being a bit....interested in what Jake was offering. What if Mulder found out though? He would...Well...maybe not. Mulder broke up with him right? Mulder was probably with Scully right now. The thought alone made him wince. 

"Well, I can adapt to any pace, as ive been told. So maybe just my endurance can excite you a bit? Ive been through some beatings and cuffs before and im still here!" Rodrick slyly mentioned, and despite how bad the memories were, they were still certainly arousing sometimes. Yeah, he was messed up. He heard someone and looked around and spotted a guy but once again Jake took.his attention away when he himself leaned in closer. Rodrick flushed and coughed awkwardly at the words because they shouldn't have made him so hot and bothered but...they did. Especially Mulder- Jake! Jake whispering.. "Mm. I never app-applied that did I? Am I hurting your feelings?" He teased cruelty as he moved a hand to cup the other's cheek. It was weird, because he felt like Mulder too. Damn. This was hard for him to even control himself, and he was kinda still losing it.

MULDER  
"Well, I suppose I /wouldn't/ want to sleep with someone who wants to kill me. But that's about it. My work is... stressful." His eyes darkened. "So a little fun time can help me." Jake rolled his hazel eyes like Mulder would except with a lot more confidence. "Kinky shit, never tried it to be honest. Most of the people I've slept with are... coworkers... of sorts." His eyes flickered back toward Clay then to Rodrick. "And never done cuffs, or beatings. But who knows, maybe some time I will, I don't plan on giving this up any time soon." Jake noticed the blush on Rodrick's cheeks and felt determination course through him. This was working, he realized- maybe he'd actually sleep with this guy. And he felt a new sudden excitement and really just wanted to go home and-

Wow that was a pretty good tease. Jake shivered at the touch of Rodrick's hand and tilted his head slightly. "Maybe. Usually my charm is able to... help me out here. But you're different." Jake smiled. "You can't tease me like this and leave me hanging." The brown-haired male lifted himself up and looked down at Rodrick. "How about we go back to my place? My treat." He smirked.

RODRICK  
"Your work is stressful?" For a second Rodrick's mask slipped, because Mulder's job was stressful! For a long minute he wondered if this really was Mulder from another universe and his eyes washed away the lust for a second and became full of pure and utter love and admiration. "What do you do? Why- why is it so stressful?" The words stumbled out, as Rodrick moved even closer now. Could he really be in another universe? Was he...dead but kinda not? And when Jake rolled his eyes he almost gasped, could it be? Holy shit! This kinda things only happened in movies about soulmates or whatever. But...Jake Didn't act like Mulder. A default? He realized he was staring and jolted out of it, shaking his head and answering again. He had to not freak out. "Ahaha, I suggest you try it sometime. Kinda like bondage but its more...uh...painful?"

This was seriously Mulder from another fucking universe. And it freaked Rodrick out but at the same time what if he /could never/ leave? He couldn't let his soulmate walk away! This was Mulder! Somewhere...kinda. He was once again shaken out of his trance when he felt the other shiver and pull back, Rodrick's eyes never leaving his face. "Im different? Well of course I am! Its-" He winced, he almost said 'its me, Rodrick! Dont you remember me Mulder?' but this...was an altered Mulder. He didn't know Rodrick. But at least he liked him enough. /Or liked my body. Good enough/. Then the offer arouse and the former drummer almost choked, oh dear lord, even if he had always wanted /Mulder/ to say that...it was still weird to hear. "I think you dont seem to know just how much I /can/ tease you and leave you with blue balls~" 

It was natural, the flirting that was a lot more sexual that streamed out his mouth. "But, I suppose since you've proven yourself, and you're extremely attractive, I could make another exception. Surprisingly I haven't had a one night stand in a while, but it seems like you can never escape them." Rodrick giggled.

MULDER  
Seeing the almost shock turn to pure love on Rodrick's face made Jake confused for a few moments. He wondered what was swirling around the other male's mind but before he could think too hard Rodrick asked the question of his occupation. Jake scoffed, crossing his arms and cocking a brow. "Really? You don't know who I am?" He paused. "Well, maybe you're new to town. But still." He flashed a cheeky smirk. "I'm one of the most successful businessmen in Washington D.C.! Maybe now the name will strike you with some recognition." He doubted it. But Jake sighed and shrugged. "Lots of clients, deals, money. So a little sex can help with that stress~" Jake listened to the thing on bondage and pondered. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll try it out sometime, who knows~" He probably wouldn't, Jake wasn't really into that stuff but hey... maybe some day. Maybe today.

Jake felt an adrenaline rush at the flirty talk and let all those dirty visions come through his mind before he chuckled at the tease once more. "I'd love /to/ know, then." The brown-haired male almost jumped with joy when Rodrick accepted the offer and he grinned, Jake wanting to hug... Rodrick for some weird reason... then that tingly feeling returned in his stomach and he wondered if this was the feeling people talked about- love at first sight. But Jake still wasn't sure it was true.. "That's why I'm here! I think a one night stand will do us both good, we deserve it, eh? And besides, you're hot as hell, no matter what I'm gonna enjoy it~" Without saying goodbye to Clay or anyone he wrapped his arm around Rodrick and pulled his new friend- sex buddy- whatever, toward the door.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didnt even recognize the name but shrugged. "Nah. I suppose...I am new. Yeah." He was, somehow and someway. Suddenly he blinked and without realizing it suddenly Jake's arm was wrapped around his shoulders and they were out of the bar. The black haired male looked at the male who still looked so /much/ like Mulder. And its like every single time he gazed at the male he looked more and more like Mulder by the minute. 

"Hmm? Well, I hope you have a car. My van is.." He blinked, "Towed." Not really, or at least the drummer didnt know. Not like it mattered but he had to make sure he could get somewhere after he..and his...sex buddy did the do. God, he almost smiled, he hadn't had one of those around...since he met Mulder. Sam had never been that to him. "But anyways, just so you know before hand, I have scars on my body. So if you dont like that.." He winced. "I can leave now."

MULDER  
Jake led the other male out to his clean black Mercedes Benz, admiring his own car because hey- he did love it. It was more of a sports car, one of the smaller ones but people usually recognized him anyway. Then again that's why he tinted the windows darker, didn't want any angry boyfriends coming after him when they found out their girlfriends had cheated on them with Jake.. Clearing his head, the brown-haired male nodded. "Well, that's okay! That's why I'm leading you out to my car after all." He smiled and showed the vehicle dramatically. "And this is my baby. So don't mess it up, eh?" The businessman winked and hopped in, waiting for Rodrick on the other side.

When the black-haired male got inside Jake actually took into account the words being spoken to him by Rodrick. Jake turned to the other man with a sincere look on his face and gently smiled. "I'm not gonna make you leave for that! That's just dumb." Jake began to pull out and drove toward his mansion. "You don't have to worry about that, okay? I'll enjoy it no matter what!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost felt himself move away from the car when he noticed the tinted windows and that it was a black car. It just made bad memories come back, the forest when him and Mulder searched for wendigos..And..And the Smoking Man came after them and Rodrick offed the guy. God, he was a /monster/. No wonder he ended up here.   
Smiling awkwardly he snorted, "Yeah I bet! It seems expensive. I guess you do your job well." Noticing that Jake was waiting for him he slowly got into the passengers seat and admired the inside. Perfect. Like Jake seemed to be. 

This guy was loaded. Another thing him and Mulder didn't have in common. It was weird, they looked so similar, but so far away. Quickly he tried to think of something else. He couldn't think of someone he would never see again. But he couldn't...help but wonder...."Thats great! I think I might have a new one..Here let me check." Rodrick shamelessly then lifted the hem of his shirt to examine his chest to where he was shot..he did have a mark there...and it looked recent. His scar also showed from the car back in highschool...Rodrick hummed. "Yup. New one." He winked at Jake. "This~? Just a preview. Im a lot better in my glory. Or so I think." He purred.

MULDER  
Jake shrugged as he continued to drive, heading closer to home and the excitement tingling at his fingers. He glanced over at Rodrick's scars and raised his brows. "Huh, that one looks pretty gnarly. I am pretty ecstatic to see more though." Jake smiled at the flirt and eventually pulled up to the gates of the mansion, watching the metal creak open by the guard he'd hired to stand outside his house. Jake parked the car outside his mansion and took in a deep breath as he exited, admiring his place. He really did love it. He'd spent a lot of money renovating this three-lot home and didn't regret a thing. Hopefully Rodrick was just as impressed...

Clearing his throat, Jake started to walk toward the door and looked back at the black-haired male. "I have some drinks, or.. you know, we could always head right to it~"

RODRICK  
"Gnarly? God, that's a word you dont really here anymore." Rodrick muffled a laugh, letting his shirt fall back down despite the fact it still showed a bit of his skinny stomach. "And the rest? Ah, I think that's the only one...Other then the few scattered on my thighs." Something Mulder actually saw when they...showered together...with Rodrick being high and Mulder being extremely nervous. Even though the situation was fucked...he loved the memory. It was nice.   
What would Mulder think of him now? Nothing good. Here he was about to fuck someone /again/ but now it just happened to look just like Mulder...Fuck. That was truly pathetic wasn't it? A frown slipped onto his features; because even though he was about to do this...this was how he grieved. Sleeping around and drinking. Once he figured out why he got here everything would be golden right? 

Jake got out and so did the former drummer, sticking his pockets idly into his skinny jeans and looking at the place. He didn't compliment it, but his face showed that he was indeed impressed, and even a bit excited. Rodrick had been laid by rich guys before but no one this rich. "You sure you're just a business man? Maybe you're a secret killer on the side?" Rodrick followed him to the door and raised an eyebrow when Mulder- Jake! Jake turned to him. Wow, he had a choice! Interesting. "Might as well just do it, I dont really need a drink in my system to know I /really/ want this," His voice adapted a more lustful tone on purpose. "But ah, before we do..I have one question.." Ruffling his black hair with his hand he moved to grab Jake softly by the shoulders. "Do you happen to know a Fox Mulder?" It hurt just to say the name. "Or maybe someone with the last name Mulder? Just a quick question before we get this party moving." To make it seem like a normal thing, Rodrick hesitantly pressed a sloppy peck to Jake's cheek. It felt weird. He decided he wouldnt kiss Jake anywhere near the jaw or neck..He kissed Mulder there.

MULDER  
Jake flashed a grin. "Hey, I like being unpredictable! And maybe even a little cheesy. That's kind of my thing." Jake zoned out a little as he entered the mansion and set his things down, beginning to quickly unbutton his shirt as the lust took over. It was something he'd felt before but not nearly as desperate for someone like Rodrick, a stranger he barely knew but felt like he'd known for months on end. He narrowed his hazel eyes slightly. Did Rodrick feel that way as well? Jake didn't ignore the looks of love that man gave him, it was like they shared a secret bond neither of them understood. /Maybe we did know each other once. In a past life, if that exists, even a different universe..I wonder../ Jake had never been too religious, his parents had been Catholic but the businessman hadn't ever really believed in that stuff... but he believed in a past life? /Whatever, just focus on the real important thing here./

Jake led Rodrick to quite a large bedroom and sighed contently and began to unbutton his shirt, throwing his tie to the ground and letting the jacket hang limply off of arms before he shook it off, showing the same frame he'd had as Fox Mulder. Jake pondered for a moment and paused, wondering if he'd ever heard of someone named Fox Mulder... it seemed so familiar... but why did Rodrick care. Jake then shrugged. "Dunno. Sounds familiar maybe but I can't put a face on them... I never forget a face... and what kind of a name is Fox anyway?" His face twisted into a scowl and he basically dove in for a kiss after he took his pants off. /Who knows. Life could exist elsewhere, I could be living a completely different life in a universe far away right now... but I guess it's all across time and space./

***

RODRICK  
Light seemed to flicker in quicker then Rodrick was ready for it to. He at first squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, taking in the scene. Clothes were a bit scattered and the former drummer felt so sore in his limbs. His mind caught up as he realized he was naked and saw an equally naked Jake beside him. God, as fun as last night was the morning after always sucked. No words just goodbyes. Blinking he touched his neck and speculated hickeys to be there. Jesus...Jake was indeed good in bed. And Rodrick didnt even know how many rounds they had last night. 

Hesiatly he bruised a kiss between Jake's exposed shoulder blades before moving out of bed. He was sweaty but content, and he slowly grabbed his clothes to put back on. He...wondered what now. Jake wasn't really Mulder and Rodrick didnt know where he was. "Fuck.."

MULDER  
Jake woke up to the bleeding light filtering in from outside. He blinked a few times and groaned as he'd been woken up, burying his head into his pillow and almost forgetting the events of last night. But when he felt a kissed placed on his shoulder he jerked up and whirled around, his eyes softening when he watched Rodrick putting on his close. Jake forced himself to stop looking at the other male's body- fuck. Last night had been something else. Fun. Usually Jake was bored when fucking but it was different with Rodrick. For some odd reason... and maybe Jake didn't want him to go yet either. Dare he say he was attached.

"Leaving already?" Jake asked in a husky voice, a little broken from last night's words and pants. He scooted upward using the palms of his hands on the bed and rested his back on the backboard. Jake let a fake pout come across his face. "I uh.. I really did enjoy last night. It was the most fun I've had in years.." Jake smiled and hopped out of bed, he himself beginning to put his clothes on.

RODRICK  
Rodrick stretched awkwardly after he managed to pull his pants up and button his skinny jeans with a sigh. The light fluttered in the window it turned his tan skin a more golden color which made him admire it for a second before he finished dressing. The creaking of the bed startled him and he whirled his head around and raised an eyebrow at the already awake Jake on the bed. Oops, he almost flushed and looked away, yeah he didn't want to see /that/ again. Rodrick was lucky enough to have not even muttered Mulder's name during that whole ordeal.   
"Ha, I suppose I am. Unless you need me to make you breakfast? Which I totally know how to do by the way..." Rodrick's hair was more of a mess then it already was but that's what happens when you roll around in bed. 

The Heffley watched the other get out of bed before removing his gaze to the floor. Usually he wouldn't be so awkward but this guy still looked at Mulder...even if Rodrick wished he hadn't. And its not like the guy didn't look like Fox Mulder in bed either...Oh god he was a bad person. The words stirred him out of it and Rodrick blinked and snorted. "My reputation seems to be true then huh?" His lips twitched into a smile. "Glad to hear it. I do adore compliments. Boost my ego." Pausing he moved forward and chuckled. "You weren't to bad yourself. I actually enjoyed it, and I wasn't bored at all!" Rodrick pointed at his neck. "And I seemed to have a few gifts to take with me as well."

MULDER  
Jake let out a small sigh as he opened the blinds a little more since they were both dressed. Plus no one lived around him since he owned several acres so that was another good thing about having sex at his place. The male stretched out his arms and blinked happily at Rodrick, nodding slowly. He was used to this, people leaving straight after the night before... but he still was a little attached. But.. Jake could learn to deal with it. He could, it would be fine. And the businessman didn't want to keep Rodrick here any longer than he wanted to be here so he reluctantly agreed. "I'll be okay," he shrugged. "I have a caterer that comes soon so he'll fix me something I suppose." Jake figured that was sarcasm and chuckled, walking over to the black-haired man.

He stared into Rodrick's eyes for a moment before pulling forward to kiss him. And damn it felt like butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his eyes shone as he pulled back, smirking. "That's good to hear, love." He said it just like Mulder too. Jake then touched his neck and narrowed his eyes slightly, dirty things crossing his mind as the events of last night continued to play in his head. "True. I hope you don't forget me, you know. And.." He stepped forward a little closer once more. "You can always contact me if you want to have fun again~"

RODRICK  
By now, Rodrick's mind had drifted off completely. He was now only focused on Mulder, and wondered if...there was a way to find him...contact him in this world. There had to be alternate universes right? If he ended up here after all....however he...he just couldn't piece it all together just fucking yet. It was slowly driving him crazy.   
Jake Anderson- hopefully he got his name right after moaning it a lot- was awesome and all but /he/ could never be funny, complex, FBI Agent Fox Mulder who liked to chase Wendigos with him. The one night stand meant every thing but he still wanted Mulder. He couldn't just sit around with Jake and hope the other would love him. Rodrick realized sadly that Jake probably was ready for him to leave. Nodding at the businessman he tried to refrain from grinning. "Damn, well I guess I shouldn't try to stay anyways. You seem to want me out~ busy day huh? You know I could always just wait for you to get home from work right? Wait on you like the awesome man I am~?" The flirt spilled out, and he watched with narrowed eyes as Jake came over. 

The kiss was a bit unexpected but hey, he did a lot of that with Jake last night so it wasn't new. Rodrick waited till the other pulled away before pecking his lips with a snicker of affection and looking out the window Jake revealed. The nickname 'love' actually shocked him so bad his mouth opened for a second, about to say 'I love you', but he closed it last minute to just nod. "Mhm babe." Least he could say right. A hand touched his neck and Rodrick tilted his head to the side to let Jake have more room, but he didn't seem interested on kissing it as he talked some more. "Ah, dont think you know this Jake but...You are hard to forget." He softly remarked, smirking cockily when the man stepped closer. "Id love to come back...one day...if you would have me. Maybe even be a regular if you wish..I just..need a way to contact you. I certainly dont know when I will, but it would be nice." Rodrick smiled.

MULDER  
Jake was a little disappointed Rodrick hadn't given more of a reaction to his kiss but the businessman ignored it. Whatever. If Rodrick maybe didn't feel the same way Jake felt about him... then that was okay. Even if it saddened him. The flirt from the other male was a good one though and he rolled his hazel eyes. "Busy, a little. Didn't want to keep you cause you look like you need to be getting somewhere." That was something Jake had analyzed about Rodrick. It was like the other male was always three steps ahead, ready to leave before he'd even started. But why? What was propelling him forward? And was he just bored or actually desperate to get there? Shaking his head, Jake let his smirk show and actually felt happy at the shock that spilled onto Rodrick's features.

"You're lucky, I don't usually call anyone love~ So don't forget it, you got me?" Jake winked and felt himself shiver at the word babe. It was like deja vu, hell it might have been, but... it was like he'd heard it before. I mean of course Jake had /heard/ the word babe but not said like that. It was almost normal. But it gave him nostalgia of something he wasn't sure existed. And it just confused him even more. But Jake cleared his throat and nodded, smiling. "I'm always open to have you back over, Rodrick... always open to do whatever you want." And those were probably the truest words Jake had ever spoken.

RODRICK  
"I am actually. I have someone im /dying/ to meet up with again." Rodrick smiled when he thought of Mulder but he also smiled at Jake with a laugh. "Oh I wont. Love is a very nice and old fashioned nickname. Love the choice." Rodrick winked. "Get someone special and call them that all the time! They'd love you for it!" The former drummer rubbed at his neck and paused at what the male said, actually taking comfort in the words. Even if he couldn't really come back it was nice to know. 

"Well thank you. Thats very sweet. You might just make me stay!" It was a joke, he couldn't stay. "Ill call you if needed be. See you on the flip side baby!" Rodrick laughed, mocking a solute before sharing a glance and walking out. He exited and easily got past everything and crossed the street. Lost in how he could get back to Mulder; and a little bit of how he kinda liked Jake; he never saw the car coming until a honk arouse. 

And his body went flying. Rodrick felt pain quickly, so horrible he wondered if his body could handle it. Right in front of Jake's place too. Blood was everywhere due to scraping alone to concrete and before he knew it

 

Lights out.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

MULDER  
The first thing Mulder could hear when his mind became less fuzzy was the thump of a heartbeat. But after listening harder he realized it was a machine... the beep filling his head and echoing around until he was able to open his eyes. He didn't remember anything in his sleep, but he must /have/ dozed off as he was now in the hospital. His heart suddenly leapt when he had the image of a cell and a.. a slightly different looking Rodrick and him tearing open his wrists. It chilled him to the core and his jaw dropped when he realized what had happened. Mulder was back. He was actually here. Killing himself has worked. But... had it been lucid dreaming or had that all been real? Mulder didn't want to know honestly, he was just happy to be here. And the sight of Rodrick- THE REAL RODRICK- made him smile and love filled his heart and he felt... content. 

"Mulder?" The voice pulled him out of his trance and he snapped his head back toward the source. Scully was sitting in a chair across the hospital room and the FBI Agent just suddenly remembered Rodrick had gotten shot. His hazel eyes widened and he looked back toward the other male, feeling worry tug at his chest. "Mulder, you okay?" He realized he hasn't answered and nodded slowly, finding it hard to even talk.

"Y-Yeah," he whispered. "Is Rodrick?"

Scully returned a nod. "Yeah, the doctors patched him up. You both have been out for a while, I was getting worried. You woke up throughout the time and you were so disoriented but demanded to see Rodrick. So I brought you here and you just woke up."

Mulder shivered. "How long has it been?"

Scully shrugged. "About a day."

Shock pulsed through Mulder. He'd slept that long? Mulder sighed and turned back to Rodrick, hoping that he would wake up soon...

RODRICK  
Rodrick snapped awake with a cry of pain as he panicked. His heart monitor spiked but he quickly tried to calm down as he breathed in and out. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and glazed over as he glanced around the room. Everything was blurry but...he didn't feel pain? Not to much at least. Didn't he get ran over? The former drummer let a whine escape his throat as he tried to close his eyes again, squeezed them shut before opening them.   
It was clearer now. And when the Heffley turned beside him he almost jumped again. Jake? Mulder? And...Scully? If Scully was here, then that had to be Mulder. Who looked almost as bad as he was. 

Blinking slowly he coughed and tried to regain his voice. It was rough and he croaked, "H-holy shit. Im ba-back." He winced, fuck, that hurt. But he looked at Mulder with a joyful look and sighed before letting his head rest against the pillow as he breathed in. "He-hey. Hows it going M-Mulder? Did yo-you get ma-married while I was out?" He joked, wondering how long he was in this place. There was an IV in his arm and he noticed a doctor come in with a grin. Damn. Doctors. 

"Mr. Heffley! Nice to see you awake! Your husband was worried for a second!"

Rodrick's eyes widened and he choked. "Mulder is-isnt-" Mulder was the only one in the room that was a male. 

The doctor brushed him off, "Ill be back with a nurse!" And with that he left. Shortest conversation ever.

MULDER  
Mulder jumped when a cry of pain filled the room. His hazel eyes widened and he leaned forward to rest a hand on Rodrick's unconsciously. He heard the heart monitor go down but still felt worry pierce his heart. If that weird thing had happened to Mulder... had it happened to Rodrick as well? And the almost cryptic words stumbled out of the other male's mouth and the FBI Agent froze. What did that mean? He was back after being shot or back after... something else? It was almost a little unsettling but Mulder didn't press, just happy to be in the presence of the actual, completely real and full Rodrick again. He smiled sweetly and laughed at the joke, that odd happiness filling him entirely. Fuck he loved Rodrick and... maybe they could even officially be together now... maybe.. "Funny joke. It's only been a day, I hope to god I haven't gotten married yet! I wouldn't know what I was getting into!" Mulder hadn't even realized Scully had left to give them some alone time.

Then the doctor walked in and the FBI Agent turned his head to listen to what he had to say. Shock ripped through him when the doctor said "your husband" and his cheeks instantly went red and he ducked his head. "H-Haha! Y-yeah... I was worried..." The brown-haired male looked back at Rodrick when the doctor left the room and his blush eventually faded away, the male straightening up. "So how are you? Do you still hurt? You WERE shot and all..."

RODRICK  
Hearing Mulder's voice was so soothing even if Jake had sounded like him, and the joke he got back made Rodrick hum. The hand on his was nice, even if it was weird for a bit, and he gave it a soft squeeze to let Mulder know he appreciated it. "If you got married in a day I would be /very/ concerned. I demand to see this spouse of yours and I demand that I get to still be the best man! Redo the wedding!" He jabbed back, his voice becoming more fluent despite how it was still deep and his words cracked. 

Once he noticed the blush on Mulder's cheeks he held back from blushing himself, though his cheeks did glow a bit when Mulder didn't seem to object to being Rodrick's husband. Rodrick Mulder. Kinda...had a bell? "Y-you uh, were? Well you shouldn't have been. I wasn't leaving." The question made him close his eyes to sigh and he felt drained still. "Good I guess. I bet I have a cool scar. I love some scars!" Rodrick recalled Mulder's when they took the shower together after Frank and laughed. He didn't say why he did. He just did. After a while the doctor and nurse came in and kept referring to Mulder as 'his husband' as they did a check up and took the IV out before leaving. They would be back soon, right? Rodrick swallowed nervously. 

"I hope I can go home."

MULDER  
"Best man you will be!" Mulder exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the sky. Damn it felt so good to joke again. That Rodrick in his dream, alternate universe, whatever had been so dejected and... Mulder didn't know how to explain it. But he was just happy to be back with the love of his life and to be laughing again and actually having a happy look toward the future. A look to the future with... Rodrick. He didn't spot the blush on Rodrick's cheeks but he smiled softly. "Yeah! Of course. I wouldn't want my favorite person in the world going anywhere... even if I knew you were gonna be okay I'd still worry..." The words sort of spilled out of his mouth and he flushed but just smirked at Rodrick's words. "Oo! A new scar to add to the collection, I see."

The other male's words made Mulder frown for a moment. Now that Frank was gone and he and Rodrick weren't even together really... where /was/ Rodrick's home? With Sam? Fuck, Mulder hoped not. And fuck if Heather even showed her face around here one more time the FBI Agent didn't exactly know what he'd do. Nothing good, maybe just words but he still found himself upset about that. But... Mulder could forgive. He'd been able to his whole life, why couldn't he now? And to be honest he didn't want to lose Rodrick again. It was like they were destined to be together. "Well... when you get out of here you can come back to my place if you want! Just like old times..." He smiled but then looked down. And.. after the doctors came back in once more and left he finally had the courage to ask something.

"Rodrick? Do you... do you still love me?"

RODRICK  
"Best man I will be..." Rodrick smiled softly, he had been to weddings before. Uncle Gary had all kinds of weddings, he had just never been best man....But he knew Mulder wouldn't be getting married anytime soon and even if he did would...Would Rodrick really come? Trying to play it off as a joke he giggled, "Ahaha, I hope you and your spouse have a good marriage while I eat all the cake!" He then heard the other words Mulder spilled out. Words of worry and affection and it made his heart swell. Even if he didn't want it he smiled so brightly his cheeks hurt. "Favorite person? Is it really true?" Realizing this was a bit serious he added, "Im fine. Just sore. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Save you and all that." 

And he would. Rodrick Heffley didn't regret it a bit. He remembered how hard he cried and spun out of control when he thought Mulder had died....after such a horrible argument too. After Rodrick was a jackass again. Slept with Heather of all people! "Live with you again? Might have to. Unless my mother drags me home, god forbid!" Every thing seemed fine now though, him and Mulder were still best friends and he was fine-

Except when that question came out and Rodrick paused. Eyes a bit widened and they darkened over as his lips twitched into a frown. Oh god, it was a stupid question for Fox Mulder to ask. Yes. He did love him still. How could he not? Mulder was perfect and strong and Rodrick was flawed and weak. Of course he loved Mulder. Looked up to him even. Worshipped him then he ever did with Heather. Of course he loved Fox Mulder but he could only choke out, 

"I dont..I d-dont know Fox. Is that what you want me to do? Still love you? Even after I did those horrible things t-to you?" His heart shattered. He hurt Mulder a lot. A whole lot. It was surprising the agent cared.

MULDER  
Mulder examined Rodrick. The other male knew it had been a joke right? Mulder didn't ever see himself getting married to anyone.. except maybe the person laying right in front of him. And that thought made his cheeks burn but he was surprised Rodrick honestly though the FBI Agent was even attracted to anybody else. Because, well.. he wasn't. He wasn't at all. Rodrick was perfect in every way, shape, and form. He could do so many things Mulder couldn't, even if the other male was flawed he could still find a way around it and worked out problems and was so much better than Mulder and- fuck. He hadn't even realized before how much he looked up to Rodrick. Even through their struggles and arguments and sadness they still got along and were happy together. Mulder really... really never wanted to leave Rodrick's side. He wouldn't have anyone. Maybe that's why he was so terrified of losing the former drummer. And the blush made Mulder smile and he nodded. "Duh! I wouldn't stay around if you weren't the best person in the world!" He didn't even realize he said that.

Mulder was about to respond until a frown came over Rodrick and his eyes darkened. And that look alone made the FBI Agent's heart drop and everything inside suddenly felt hollow. Disappointment rose inside of him. Was Rodrick going to say no? Was he going to say he... didn't want to be with Mulder anymore? Fuck. Fuck. No... he couldn't lose Rodrick... he couldn't! But the next words made his eyes widen with shock. Did Rodrick think Mulder didn't love him? Because that wasn't true at all! "What?! Of course! I-I mean... I love you, okay? A-And I just want us to be happy and okay and... fuck, I-I don't know. I wanted to make sure you still loved me. And if you don't, then..." Mulder trailed off. He didn't know what then.

RODRICK  
Due to the situation he didn't respond to the more light hearted thing Mulder said even if he did have a good throwback lined up for it. Instead he saw how disappointed his former lover looked and his own heart finally snapped. It broke into a million pieces because he hated seeing Mulder so sad over him. Rodrick wasn't fucking special! Just a drummer. Just some dude addicted to physical contact. Fox Mulder shouldn't be so worked up over him! No one should. "Wh-what?" Mulder's words shocked him so much he said spoke without thinking. 

The Heffley wanted to be logical with this. Confess to Mulder his woes and how much he just thought Mulder and him were just desperate. Or maybe how his best friend was desperate? Rodrick did love Mulder but he felt as if he was forcing the other to feel the same way. He noticed easily how the brown haired male never said what /exactly/ he would do if Rodrick didnt love him any more. Did...did the agent love him so much he couldn't see life without him. Heart swelling he spoke so lovingly to Mulder, "Oh god. No. F-Fox- Mulder that's...I...I love you. Oh I do, I mean, I would die for you. You mean everything to mean even if I acted so fucking rude to you." He felt tears prick his brown eyes and breathed in. 

"You...I mean ive been alone for so long Mulder. Oh so long. I lost all my best friends in highschool and when I traveled with my shitty band I was a-alone still. And then one lucky day I stumbled upon you, asked you to sleep with me, and instead we became best fucking friends!" Rodrick laughed happily, the laughter ringing in the room. His voice however was still bittersweet. "Then you...well /we/ kissed and I fell in love. It was so easy Mulder. You were...always..right there. It was so nice. Ive always loved you somewhere deep down. I always will." That was the truth, something Rodrick knows Mulder searches for anyways. "But im /scared/ for us Mulder. Im such a bad person. I dont us to hurt eachother." He sniffled, tearing up.

MULDER  
Those words made the disappointment lift a little from Mulder. He KNEW Rodrick loved him, he had when he'd asked that question, but he'd just needed to hear it instead of assume from intuition.. and the fact that Rodrick HAD said he loved him made him even happier than he already was to be back here. "Oh... sh-shit I thought you were going to say you didn't love me..." He couldn't even explain how much those words meant to him, and seeing Rodrick tear up made his heart crack. The other male seriously thought Mulder didn't deserve him. Well he was wrong! Mulder couldn't live /without/ him! And hearing the long confession made the FBI Agent's eyes prick with tears that he tried not to let fall but they did anyway. He couldn't help it, this was so bittersweet and brought all kind of memories he would never forget.

Mulder let out a shaky breath before starting. "R-Rodrick don't be scared about that... you aren't a bad person, you're just flawed but so am I. We can work past these things and arguments and fights we've had and learn from them." Mulder smiled softly. "When I first met you I just thought you were some jackass drinking away your life. But then you saved me, we bonded, we..." Fuck those tears spilled and he choked on a sob. "We grew closer. A-and I'm not scared of people knowing anymore, everyone has already seen it and I'm okay with that. E-even if people don't want us together then I say fuck them because i love you too much to let you go." Mulder shook his head. "So don't say that. You are not a bad person. If you are then I'm just as bad as you are. We're in this together, we have to stop feeling bad and learn to love each other.. and ourselves.."

RODRICK  
"I would never say I didn't love you. I never said that. Ever." Rodrick blinked and weakly wiped at his red, wet stained cheeks. "N-not trying to brag b-but I kinda was the one who was, how did drunk Mulder say it, a-acted very gay towards you the whole journey?" The former drummer remembered, he also fondly remembered the nickname the very drunk Fox Mulder gave him too with a smile. Talking to the agent made him feel better, like they could do anything because after life and death they /were/ still here...together. Surprisingly.   
He watched Mulder with aching brown eyes as the other protested against his doubts and Rodrick's whole body shuddered happily. Ah, once again, he had let himself be babied by the other. Mulder always had to be strong for them both it seemed, and Rodrick was so proud of him for being so brave all the time. The agent's scars proved that. 

The words knocked some breath out of him and he swallowed the doubts. Some of Mulder's words made him laugh, certainly the part about the other assuming he was a jackass drinking away at his life...that had been true. /been/. Yes, Rodrick could accept he had issues with anger and suicidal actions, but he had grown too it seemed. He didn't sleep around anymore, even when him and Mulder were 'just friends' Rodrick didn't sleep around nor drink a lot...So...He could admit he changed. For the good. Somehow. "Whoa, what ha-happened when I was knocked out? You seem to have changed to be a better person /still/." The words were so sweet and he noticed from the corner of his eyes Mulder's own tears and he held back a sigh of pain. He hated to see Mulder cry, but loved to see it because he could comfort the other. Mulder cried a lot in front of him, so he was used to it, so he shakingly stroked a thumb over Mulder's cheeks with a genuine smile. 

"Aw. Well, im glad we met. If we hadn't I would be dead. Probably. In a ditch somewhere. Never knowing if my family forgave me. I love you, Mulder. So we can try still..."

MULDER  
Mulder laughed. "Maybe... I don't remember too much, but I do know you saved me. A-and if you hadn't done that I probably wouldn't be here either." That was true. If Colin had succeeded with his efforts to kill Mulder and Rodrick hadn't have saved him then... none of this would've happened. He still felt that guilt over hurting Rodrick but felt that he could get past that, he could! After all they both loved each other and being self assured would help their relationship even more... so Mulder was willing to stop feeling sorry for himself, even if it was just for a little while. He then chuckled at Rodrick's sweet words and wiped some tears from his eyes. "No, I-I just... love you. That's the truth."

Hearing that Rodrick would probably be dead without Mulder gave him chills. Before he hadn't really realized how much they'd helped each other. But... they had. So very much. And that was such an amazing thing and it was almost like they were in this romantic love story, with their struggles and actions and thoughts getting in the way sometimes but... it would all turn out alright. "I love you too, Rodrick." He gently hugged the other male, pure love filling his heart. "So So much."

RODRICK  
Rodrick thought to himself that, he truly believed Mulder would still be here one way or another. The guy just seemed too special to just die like that. He kept the thought to himself as he shoved it away with a laugh. Instead of responding he just let the others words hang in the air with a hum, letting out a bit of a startled sound when Mulder softly seemed to hug him. The hospital bed sadly could never fit two people so Rodrick let out a loving sigh and nuzzled into the other as well. It stung a bit to hug, the spot where he was shot still ached, but he could care less. This...was nice. It felt like it had been months since him and Mulder had been officially together. 

"I know. I know babe~" Rodrick purred as he gave the other a squeeze. "So I'm guessing we're uh, dating...again? All things considering?" He smiled into the crook of Mulder's neck, "Which im fine with. By the way." Things seemed to finally be looking up, and even when the nurse came in to briefly check on him his main thing was paying attention to Mulder. The nurses check him and stuff which caused Rodrick to be pulled away for a second, told them both some things and of course drilled them on safety. 

"Looking good Mr. Heffley! You actually might be able to leave in two days!" The nurse's words made Rodrick beam. 

"I know. I am quite the looker aren't I?" The friendly flirt slipped out, but his eyes drifted to Mulder with a smile. The nurse shook her head and left the two alone.

***

MULDER  
It had been at least a month or two since Rodrick had gotten shot. 

Mulder had been oddly happy throughout these days. Rodrick was getting better, if he wasn't already completely healed, and the two were spending their days together as well. Mulder had begun going back to work at the X-Files since he and Scully had sorted out their differences and there was no tension now that Mulder was officially dating Rodrick. Scully still hadn't found her lucky man yet but Mulder knew she was a strong woman and would find someone in time. He smiled softly to himself; it was almost like the past half year hadn't happened, between he and Scully and all. Colin had become such a strain that Mulder had pushed his partner away but now that he'd fallen off the radar everything seemed okay. And okay was just the bare minimum. This was the happiest Mulder had been almost in his entire life, even before Samantha had been abducted. He had a boyfriend he loved very much, they didn't seem to fight anymore, and they both just had a good relationship. It was almost like Mulder's happily ever after. Something he'd never gotten in the past. But now with Rodrick... he finally found his great ending.

Now? Well, now Mulder was in the kitchen making dinner. Something he didn't usually do but he felt a little inspired today! Spaghetti was something he didn't usually eat since it was almost too fancy for the FBI Agent buuuut he figured he might as well make it for now. And hopefully his boyfriend liked it! Mulder hoped so, but either way he was excited to have a nice dinner with Rodrick.

RODRICK  
Things had been going good for the Heffley so to speak, he healed up decently and he was very, very happy. Recently his family had finally ended their vacation and the others in the Heffley family had finally returned home. It had been a sad goodbye, especially to Greggy, but he was glad they had all made up with each other. Mulder seemed happy too, which was his main concern at first. But now the former drummer- well, drummer, he had finally picked up on doing it again which was fucking great- knew Mulder was genuinely happy and wanted to still be with him. 

When his boyfriend worked Rodrick would either hang out with Sam and Jenny at work, work on drumming or actually get a gig somewhere, or just relax. Really, it was comfortable and nice. Which is why.....he was going to propose. Or try to, Mulder might say no but Rodrick was so happy, he wanted to hold onto this forever. And marriage somewhat did that right? Gregory had been the one to convince him over the phone, and he trusted his little brother a lot and decided to go with it. So now he was laying down on the couch as Mulder cooked- rare actually, they usually snacked or ate out- so this was when Rodrick was going to do it. His hand was in his jean pocket and he thumbed the ring nervously, he uh, didn't know what kind of rings Mulder liked and to be honest Rodrick thought rings were stupid but it tied the bond and-  
Okay. He was overthinking it. 

"Hey, you almost done in there! Im hungry!" The Heffley laughed, kicking his feet in the air. "You also better be a decent cook, I wont eat trash!" He was nervous as he gulped. Oh god he could not mess this up.   
Of course, Rodrick had to purpose nicely. So he had decided on a funny way to purpose. To prove he still was Rodrick Heffley. He would take his spoonful of spaghetti and place the ring under it, fling it on Mulder's plate during their dinner, and the ring would be on top.   
Weird. But creative! And if Mulder said he wasn't ready Rodrick could play it off.

MULDER  
Mulder jumped, almost forgetting Rodrick had been here but he smiled to himself and turned to look at the other male with a raised brow. "Oooh! I am almost done, and trust me it's not /trash/, it'll be good!" Mulder huffed and began to serve the spaghetti on the two plates, turning and setting them down on the again oddly set table since he never actually set the table. The FBI Agent noticed that Rodrick seemed a little nervous, he wondered why that was. Usually his boyfriend was carefree and happy but this time he seemed... anxious about something. It made Mulder anxious in return but he tried to shove it off, maybe it was about an upcoming gig at a bar or something of the sort.

Smirking Mulder sat down and pointed at the food. "Dinner is served!" He actually felt quite proud of himself for cooking, he hoped it was good and it actually wasn't bad.. the FBI Agent waited for Rodrick and smiled sweetly. "So how was your day love?"

RODRICK  
"It'll be good! Said every horrible cook ever!" Rodrick smirked, for a second feeling better as he slowly rolled off the couch and removed his hand from his pocket to make his way over to the table as Mulder made the plates. He would've offered help but the other seemed set on doing it already, and Rodrick didn't want to intrude. "But im kidding, I bet its decent. I cant cook to save my life, seriously, as an older brother you would think I have some talent but nah."

His lover set down the plates and Rodrick let himself fall into his seat with a grunt. He tried his best to not fidget as he grabbed his fork and looked at the plate of spaghetti. It actually looked decent! Interesting! But now he was having second thoughts on his way of purposing....He wanted it to be nice! So...the old fashioned way then? Mulder deserved that. Not some stupid and meaningless. But he was so nervous he was scared he would die! "What? Oh! Yeah my day was gayly lame. Thanks for asking." He stifled a loving smile at Mulder, "Its better now though. You?"

The Heffley picked at the spaghetti and twirled it around his fork to take a bite. And hey! It was good! Nor the 100% best but it was actually /good/! Rodrick chewed and swallowed as his mind prepared his proposal speech. What if Mulder said /no/? What if...what if they broke up? Swallowing another bite of spaghetti he pulled the ring out of his pocket but kept it hidden. "Hey uh, Babe....? I got...a rather interesting thing to ask of you..." What a way to start it right?

MULDER  
Mulder rolled his hazel eyes. "Oh come on! You know it'll be good, after all, it was cooked by me~" He paused. "Then again that would probably make it... not.. great bUT whatever!" He smiled, watching as Rodrick sat down and nodded at his words. "Meh, that's okay! I am- or.. or was an older brother so.. I never learned how to cook. Really I just looked up the recipe and did what it said but I have a feeling I messed it up a little bUT AGAIN I'm still proud of myself for it! So.. hopefully it's okay. Decent."

He noticed Rodrick sort of pick at the spaghetti and Mulder frowned. Something else was on his boyfriend's mind, but what? He fidgeted with his hands for a second until looking up, about to ask but Rodrick seemed to keep talking. "Mmmmm. Well I'm glad it's better! And mines been okay, cooking this was fun." Mulder winked and finally heard Rodrick's nervous words and he stopped, anxiousness rising within him. He stopped eating for a moment and narrowed his eyes in concern and worry, hoping it wasn't anything that... that would be detrimental to their relationship.. Rodrick wasn't leaving him right? But he said it was interesting so it must not be something like that. Mulder gulped, nodding quickly. "Y-Yeah! Of course! What.. what is it?"

RODRICK  
Not beating around the bush he blurted out, "Im leaving you! WAIT! No, I take that back. W-what I meant was is that...after...I o-offer this...if you..w-want me to leave ill leave! I understand! I uh, oh okay I just..Ugh! Fuck." Rodrick Heffley had never been more aggravated and anxious in his whole life. He loved Mulder more then anything and if...if this messed it up he wouldn't know what he would do. Kill himself probably.   
"Okay...okay..Well..Listen, I love you a lot." Rodrick started off, pushing away from the awesome dinner to slowly get up. It was hard to keep his eyes on Mulder, and his stomach boiled and this was gut wrenching. 

"We...ha-have been together for a few months now. Like, in this period of our relationship. Technically speaking of us /knowing/ eachother its almost been two years! Three...may be. I dont keep track." He added sheepishly, playing with his hands as he kept the ring hidden. "As im h-hoping you know, I love you, I l-love you a lot. And everyday I look forward to being with you bec-because its nice and we finally got better. I wonder what I would do without you and its usually nothing good!" Running a hand through his messy black hair he smiled softly, eyes filled with affection and pure nervousness. "So what I guess im t-trying to say is you're awesome. And...this went a lot better in my head!"

He walked a bit closer Mulder's seat and felt like he was about to choke. Oh god he couldn't breathe. Rodrick Heffley was scared oh god fuckfuckfuck. "So, ahem, I love everything about you. I like your...'spooky' brain...And your body along with your scars even if I only saw it a few times...I even learned to love your stupid trenchcoat asshole." He said it with affection, and he looked like he was about to back out but he finally sweated and kneeled. Fuck. The drummer might just die. Maybe Mulder would kill him? 

"So basicallyIwaswanting to know if you...Would be...Would..Uh..If you would uh, make me the..." Rodrick swallowed. "Make me...the happiest man alive and do the honors of...marrying me? Or like..being my fiance? Just..basically being mine and only mine forever, Mulder, and marrying my stupid ass." Rodrick asked softly, looking down bashfully. Mulder would say no, wouldn't he? This had to be the worst proposal of all time. Fuck. "Oh! And h-here.." He finally let the stupid ring show and he nervously held it up to Mulder. An offer.   
"You dont have to. I under...I understand. I just...thought this was a good idea."

MULDER  
The first words of whatever Rodrick was talking about made Mulder's eyes widen in confusion for a moment. The other male kept stumbling over his words and talking really quickly and the FBI Agent didn't know what to say so he was just quiet. And hearing everything Rodrick continued to say made Mulder feel a spark of excitement, worry, confusion, anticipation. So many emotions were swirling in his mind and churning his stomach so he just smiled and nodded along. Mulder didn't know where this was going, he knew it must be important as the other male was oddly anxious and he wondered why this "went better in his head." Mulder sighed and began, "Rodrick what-"

And then everything unfolded before him. The words, the ring, the /kneeling/. His heart leapt into his throat and he felt like he didn't even have the ability to talk and he choked on his words and his eyes filled with tears. Rodrick was proposing to him. RODRICK WAS PROPOSING! He grinned and leapt forward, pulling his boyfriend- fiancé now- into a hug and cried on a sob. "O-Of course Rodrick! I... this is all I've wanted f-for such a long time.. I was always just too scared to say anything." Why was he crying? He didn't even know why he was so emotional! But fuck this was amazing and he had never been happier in his life and everything was just... great!

RODRICK  
Everything seemed to slow down and Rodrick could only hear his heart and Mulder's sigh. This...this was a mistake. The other would say no. What had he done? He just ruined their relationship. Oh fucking no-  
But suddenly he heard a sob and he finally forced his eyes up with alarm. Was Mulder so upset he was crying? But before he could get a full look he was engulfed into a tight hug and Rodrick gasped as he dropped the ring. Then the words from his boyfriend- fiance now- flooded out and Rodrick felt himself smile and tears of joy and relief appeared in his eyes. "REALLY? Holy fucking shit! Than-thank god! Oh...oh thank God Mulder..oh oh..."

Rodrick nuzzled into Mulder's neck and kissed it with growing affection. "I was worried you would say no! Greg told me to do it and I thought he was stupid!" He laughed happily, making them both stand as he kept himself in Mulder's arms but twirled them a bit because for once the drummer was so FUCKING happy! His life would...would be so filling. "Im so glad...I was going to just die if you said no!" Rodrick slowly pulled back and purred, staring lovingly at the handsome face of his fiance. "Of course, I totally didn't doubt myself!" He teased. "I..I just...Ah kiss me you adoradorkable man!" Rodrick cheered as he shoved his lips into Mulder's with a smile on his lips. 

He. Was. So. Happy.

MULDER  
Mulder had never, ever felt this happy. Now he knew this time in his life was better than any time before. He had Rodrick. Rodrick had always been able to lift his spirits and make him cheerful and make him not feel so terrible about himself and his shitty past. But now they were here. Rodrick had proposed. Mulder had said yes, of course he'd said yes! And.. fuck, fuck, FUCK THIS WAS AMAZING! He didn't even know how to put into words how he felt Mulder was so ecstatic and he hugged Rodrick so tightly and his broken and damaged heart was filled only with love and appreciation for the man he adored so, so much. After all the times they'd saved each other, comforted each other, fought, had fun together, drank and ate together, talked... it had come to this. After everything they were here and Mulder was so, so, SO HAPPY!

The kiss filled him with adrenaline and he kissed back, still crying from that joy but his tears eventually stopped falling and he managed to pull himself away and look down at the ring. He smiled and picked it up, slipping it onto his finger and his hazel eyes filled with tears once more. "F-fuck I've never been this happy Rodrick." He felt like nothing bad would ever happen to them again. "I-I love you so, so much."


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting married, Rodrick and Mulder get intimate on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit sex scene. Continue to next chapter if you would rather not read the details.

RODRICK  
It had been a very, very nice day as Rodrick recalls, afterwards they of course did...couplely things and told their friends and Rodrick's family later on. He never told Mulder but he was a bit on edge, making sure the Smoking Man didn't try to ruin anything foe them, but he was happy.  
They planned everything, and their wedding was going to be a private one (of course), and during the spring. As nice as it was having months to smooch and just chill it was also stressful. Getting suits, arranging the cake, and Mulder still doing fucked shit on cases. But they finally /survived/ the stress to see their wedding day. 

Rodrick had just hurriedly pulled his suit on, and stumbled out of the bathroom. His hair was surprisingly done, by Heather of course, and he was almost about to die. He was nervous and so fucking excited. Since they were both males as well, Rodrick kinda disregarded the 'you cant see them in their outfit' as he looked around for his soon to be husband. Husband. That almost made his breath hitch. "Mulder! Mulder, babe? My mom was wondering if I was taking your last name or if you were taking mine? I told her I thought Rodrick Mulder sounded better then Fox Heffley.."

MULDER  
Mulder was as anxious as he'd ever been. He stared at his tuxedo in the mirror, adjusting the collar and tie and feeling that nervousness churn in his stomach. He was so scared, why? I mean of course he was happy! He was getting /married/! How could he not be? But he was a little scared of standing in front of everyone, even if it was a small group of people, and reading vows and talking in front of everyone and whatnot. Fuck Mulder hadn't even written down vows, he just was going to say whatever came to mind and hoped it flowed well! He had begun to feel a pang of sadness a while ago though. Neither his parents or his sister would be here to see him get married. Then again Mulder honestly didn't know if they, besides Samantha, would have accepted his fiancé and they probably wouldn't have even come if they were still alive. He sighed but tried to perk up and brushed his hair nearly a little before turning and almost running into Rodrick.

"O-Oh! Hi love!" He smiled and had the urge to wrap his fiancé in a hug but refrained, not wanting to mess up the hard work he'd gone into making his suit look perfect. Okay that was a lie he hadn't spent too much time on it, but Rodrick looked flawless! He sure as hell didn't want to mess his future husband up! And fuck saying "future husband" was so amazing and it filled him with even more love until he paused at the question. "Oh.. hm.." He'd always been called Mulder, it was what everyone said and... even Rodrick did. It would be an odd change and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that. "Uh, m-maybe it stays as Mulder? If that's okay with you of course!" He didn't want to mess anything up.

RODRICK  
"H-hello!" Rodrick mocked his soon to be husband's stutter, but it was more in a loving light. "Don't be nervous! I mean jesus, I just spent the last hour letting Heather mess with my hair! Im the nervous one!" He then ruffled Mulder's brown locks with a smirk, "Im kinda glad you didnt do much with yours~" Now he wasn't stupid, he knew Mulder was...probably sad. Rodrick could tell. The drummer was overjoyed that his family was here! It meant everything to him but...Mulder didnt really have family. And thats something people on their wedding days dont want to think about. Rodrick moved into the other's chest to offer physical comfort.  
"Hey, my mom wants you to know she cant wait to have another son! I told her you're her son-in-law but...Eh! And my Dad is decently happy its someone who actually does stuff for once!"

The words hopefully brought comfort. And then Mulder answered and Rodrick sighed with content. "Good! Good! Rodrick Mulder it is then~" The drummer cooed softly, placing a quick peck on Mulder's jaw. "I had a feeling! It would also interfere with your FBI stuff right? You would be called Heffley? Ew! Mulder's a better name!" Rodrick finally then heard some noises and knew what that meant..he didnt have a vow but Greg sure as hell did. "I think thats us. Uh...since there isnt a bride here... i think...we can walk down together? If you want, Mr. Mulder~" He smirked.

MULDER  
Mulder felt his spirits lift a little at the living mock and chuckled. "Aha! Full of jokes already I see~ And I'm not! Of course I'm not nervous. I have no reason to be!" He puffed out his chest as he lied then scratched his head. "Okay maybe a little nervous. But I can tell Heather did your hair! It looks great!" Mulder flashed a cheeky smile and looked in the mirror once more, shrugging. "Yeah, I tried not to go all fancy with it but I think my hair turned out okay! However yours is just stunning to look at." He felt a little proud from that flirt, he didn't usually do that and the flirt seemed good so- yay! Now Mulder was getting more excited and less nervous just talking to Rodrick and... then he realized what was seriously going on. They were getting married for the rest of their lives and that was something the FBI Agent was very, very happy about. He was surprised when Rodrick sort of half hugged him so Mulder let his tense limbs rest and sighed contently.

"Ah! Well I'm glad they think so fondly of me. I hope they now how much I adore them as well." Mulder really did. Susan and Frank Heffley were sort of like his other parents, since his own family wasn't here it was nice, you know? Especially that they thought fondly of him as well. Hopefully they knew the FBI Agent felt that way though. He then smiled at Rodrick's agreement and nodded. "Awesome! O-okay! Uh, yes, let's do this." He grasped Rodrick's hand in his. "You lead the way, my dear!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick was glad Mulder didn't seem to be mad at the topic of Heather anymore. He still...had something for her...but he loved Mulder more then anything. Dare he say he almost loved Mulder more than some of his friends. They just...had a bond. Rodrick and Mulder had started out as best friends after all, and then they came to here. "And already flirting I see. Be careful Mulder, I dont wanna pop a boner during our vows!" He scoffed playfully, a smile on his face as he played with the cuffs on his tux. His FBI agent seemed to calm down a bit though due to him and Rodrick secretly enjoyed the pull he had on the other male silently. 

Hearing that Fox loved his parents was nice. Really nice. So he sighed happily at that. "Good! Good...Thats nice. Im glad you all like eachother. There is...a lot of Heffley family out there and let me warn you..." He looked around quickly before warning him. "Those people are CRAZY! Jesus, I cannot wait to be a Mulder and not a Heffley. Thank the lord." He didn't mean everything he said, but he wasn't kidding when he said his family was crazy. "Anyways, you're right /love/, lets get this party started. If we take any longer my Uncle Joe's dog, Killer, might eat our cake!" He gasped with a fake dramatic flare. But he giggled then, when Mulder held his hand, and he pulled it away teasingly. "Oh no no. No holding hands or touching me until after we say our 'i do's mister! Now come on." Rodrick finally appeared and saw the crowd of people that came, he wonder who Mulder invited.

MULDER  
Mulder anxiously fidgeted with the cuffs on his tuxedo before letting go, listening to Rodrick and laughing. "HAh! Well I haven't met your whole family yet but I'm sure they're just as amazing as you!~" He winked and fake pouted when his fiancé pulled his hand away. "Aww. Okay, I can't wait for that then." He had the urge to kiss Rodrick but didn't, instead walking forward with the other male and feeling his heart rate spike at the people here. Some were people he knew, others were those he didn't know, of course on Rodrick's side of the family. Mulder was actually pretty excited to meet them, more people to know in the Heffley's family was everything he wanted! And.. well, he supposed Rodrick Heffley wouldn't be Rodrick Heffley for much longer. Soon they'd both share the same last name and be married.. fuck did that excite Mulder.

The brown-haired male turned his head to look toward the people he'd invited. Definitely not a lot, but of course there was Scully and Skinner who sat side by side, Scully looking as excited as ever and Skinner looking stoic as usual. But Mulder could tell there was a hint of affection in his eyes. He smiled when he saw Gibson sitting beside Skinner as well, the teen having a knowing look in his eye that Mulder couldn't quite place. On the other side of Scully was Dana's mother, Margaret Scully, who Mulder thought of as a mother and she looked just as proud as Dana did. Mulder smirked at his friends before coming to stand on the slightly rising podium, letting out a shaky, nervous sigh. And so the wedding began.

RODRICK  
Rodrick glanced over towards the people Mulder invited before he noticed his lover had already stepped onto the podium. He knew most of them except the women next to Scully...So he just smiled at her before rushing onto the podium with Mulder nervously. Rodrick could already see his mother's tearful gaze and his father's proud one, Manny was smiling and he could already see Greg go through the index cards for him.  
There was a bunch of other family around, and Trent along with Heather, Sam, Ron, and Jenny were there too with smiles or at least happy gazes. Rodrick then heard a cough and looked at where the priest should be and-

"Couch MALONE?" The drummer couldn't hold back his squeak of surprise. What the fuck? Why was his former gym teacher standing where the priest should! He almost felt awkward. Uh oh. 

Malone wasn't even wearing a priest outfit. His usual coach one at least. The chubby male raised a eyebrow at him with a frown. "Heffley. I still recall that...puke prank you and your brother pulled." While saying that he sent a glare in Greg's direction. "But hey, ill do anything for money. Its just amusing to see you marry someone of authority. Considering your hate towards it." After saying that Coach Malone smirked. "Vows please?"

Rodrick went first, and Greg held up the cards for him to read. But of course his brother fucked up and Rodrick couldn't read it. "Uh...I love you a lot...Fox Mulder...and, well, I dont really have much to say. You already have heard me say over and over again how much I love you and what I love about you so...there..." He smiled. "That and, im too cool for vows" Rodrick joked, which caused stifled laughs and a snort from Coach Malone. "Classic Heffley."

MULDER  
Mulder didn't know who the priest was, all he did was nod respectively toward the man who seemed to have been Rodrick's coach of sorts. He chuckled at his fiancés vows and looked loving toward Rodrick, feeling that anxiety stir within him since he was now the only one who's voice was going to be filling the place. "I-I..." He trailed off for a moment before gaining courage and telling himself this was the most special day he'd ever had so he couldn't fuck it up. Mulder straightened up and noticed the encouraging looks his friends gave him which filled him with determination. "I've known Rodrick for a long time now. And.. I can say I wasn't in a great place when we met but since we /did/ meet it's like my life has just gotten better and better from there." 

That anxiety eventually seemed to sizzle away and he was left only thinking happy thoughts about the two of them and their future. "Rodrick has helped me so much throughout the time I've known him and I am so thankful for that. First we were best friends, boyfriends, then he was my fiancé.. and now he's about to be my husband. I never even thought I'd get married but I am, I'm getting married right now and I can happily say this is the best day I've ever had and.. I love you Rodrick. So much."

RODRICK  
Malone chuckled, "Better then Rodrick's." To which Rodrick sent him a look before feeling himself tear up a bit. But he refused to cry in front of his coach and family so...He sucked it up and chuckled.  
"Aw. I wish mine had been that awesome...Thanks babe. I...Love you so much too!" The drummer purred roughly as he waited for Malone to say when they could kiss and all that good stuff. 

"Now, you two are already wearing the rings....so we can skip that part...And to be honest, you guys love eachother so much we dont have to do the 'i dos'! How about we end this with a kiss? Eh?"

Rodrick rolled his eyes, "Fine. Do it your way! I, Rodrick Mulder, will now kiss my husband. Thats my I do." And with that the drummer leaned forward to kiss his beloved agent..Greg cheered and so did everyone else.

***

Warning: Pretty vivid NSFW scene so yeah

MULDER  
It seemed like time had flown by since the wedding. Months, if Mulder was counting correctly, he and Rodrick had been married. They still stayed in the FBI Agent's apartment but he started to wonder if his /husband/ wanted to live somewhere different. Mulder had lived here for probably a decade and knew it could get cramped. A house would be nice but.. he didn't know what Rodrick wanted. However, it didn't matter now! Because the married couple were going on their first honeymoon! Mulder smiled to himself; even if it wasn't anything /too/ fancy he was still spending time with the love of his life and that's all he wanted. They'd planned to go to a more expensive hotel and get a pretty big and nice room in the top. They had a pool, spa, bars, so many cool things and Mulder was ecstatic! He hadn't had a break from work in a long while and this would be the perfect trip.

After driving around for a while they'd found the hotel and checked in and all that jazz. Mulder smirked at Rodrick as they walked through the lobby, the FBI Agent looking around for a moment before his hazel eyes rested on his husband. "What should we do first?" he asked, grinning. There was so much to do Mulder didn't even know!

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been more than pleased when Sam offered to pay for their honeymoon. Not like Rodrick couldn't afford it, he still had so much money saved up from working for Sam and his girlfriend Jenny. Then it had been up for him and his /husband/ to decide what they wanted. The drummer had kinda backed off and let Mulder pick for them, because Rodrick - due to family vacations- wasnt a huge van of getaways and trusted Mulder to think of a good spot.  
And a good spot was all they got too! It was a hotel with lots of shit in it that he didn't even know hotels could have! 

They had just signed in, or well Mulder signed in and Rodrick glanced around with a grin. As happy as he was for the past few months with the other, there was a nagging thought that The Smoking Man wouldn't let them continue to be this happy for long...and that the guy would come and ruin it. While the wedding was fun, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would /happen/. Which after getting shot he didn't want happening.  
His husband snapped him out of it with a question, and the look of excitement on the other's face made him smile happily. Mulder was doing better despite finding out /that/ about his sister. "What do I wanna do? First thing, its nighttime baby, so from the looks of it most things in here are closed except the bar so...Lets just head to the room and see whats there!" Rodrick purred. 

With those words he reached out to wrap an arm around the agent's shoulder and tugged the other towards their room number. "I hope its as good as the rest of the hotel is! I have to say, im impressed so far!" The Heffley- crap, the uh, /Mulder/ - encouraged. Mulder, thats what he was..and as much as he loved being Rodrick fucking Mulder it was something he was still getting used to. Finally they stopped in front of the room and the Mulder fished out his key to open it.  
To say it was lovely was an understatement. It was gorgeous. Nice soft bed and a hot tub! Rodrick almost laughed. "Wow"

MULDER  
Mulder couldn't stop admiring the place. It was beautiful! And hell, was the room even better! A nice big bed, a bath and a fucking /hot tub/! There was a giant tv and a couch and there were even options for caterers to come up and serve you dessert! Mulder felt happy that he'd picked this place, he hadn't wanted to go somewhere crazy or too expensive but this honeymoon was sure to be special. After all, Mulder knew any place he went with Rodrick would be special, so this was just fine. Though maybe on their next one they could go somewhere awesome... like Paris or something! Or New York, or some cool giant city that had hundreds if not thousands of tourist attractions to go to. Mulder wasn't sure what to do first, he figured they could chillax for a while or maybe go do something downstairs. Mulder wasn't too fond of massages or anything like that but he supposed if Rodrick wanted to do that he would as well.

It was so different being married. After all, he'd only ever had girlfriends and, well, his only boyfriend being Rodrick! But never had he expected to be something like this, for his lover to have proposed to him and for them to have had an amazing wedding. Mulder fucking loved Rodrick so much and he was happy to be here with his husband... hopefully the other male felt that way too. Hearing Rodrick's words, Mulder nodded at his "wow" and looked around. "I didn't know it would be this cool! I mean I saw some pictures and got the suite but... damn it's nice."

RODRICK  
Rodrick could honestly care less about the room, what really mattered to him was Mulder's excited expression. Which was all he could grin at happily. "It is isnt it? But, me and you only deserve the best, right?" He fondly praised them both, which was something he tried to do a lot lately. Rodrick loved Mulder so much, so so much...But he remembered that the other had told him to love himself more so...he was working on that. There was still a lot of things he had to work through, and maybe tell Mulder in the future, but that was for later. Right now he really wanted to kiss and lay around with his new life-long partner.  
It felt nice to think that. To finally have someone forever. Rodrick hoped it lasted and that him and Mulder didn't...fall out like before. 

"Come on, my husband, lets try out the bed!" The drummer encouraged happily, and with a bit of a flirty tone as he tugged the agent towards the bed with a skip. Once in front of it he released his hold on the agent to flop onto the bed with a laugh. "HOLY SHIT! This thing is almost like a trampoline! Mulder- babe- jump on it so I can be bounced up! Pretty please?" Brown eyes opened with excitement as he stared at his lover. But then he had a brighter idea. "Or actually...lets save the childish games for later..I want a kiss and a hug!" Quickly he tugged Mulder on top of him to smirk. "Basically, makeout. Just encase your brainy head couldnt get that through." With those words he smashed his lips on the others with a groan.

MULDER  
Mulder nodded along at his husband's words and continued to look around, that happiness still etched in his heart at finally being on vacation for once. I mean, maybe you could count his months of depression and leaving work as a "vacation" but it sure as hell hadn't been nice or fun. But... this hotel was nice AND fun! Mulder did go on field trips a lot during his cases with Scully, since they traveled around most of the time, and sometimes almost died but it wasn't as fun as hanging out with his most beloved person in the world and just having a great time this weekend. Mulder snickered at Rodrick's excited and almost flirty tone as he bounced on the bed like a little kid. The FBI Agent smirked and felt his heart race go up at being called babe. Yeah, that still happened. "Well okay then!"

Mulder jumped on the bed as well, bouncing up a little and laughing. But when Rodrick decided something else and almost roughly kissed the male Mulder didn't object. He felt himself fall back, a tingling sensation running through his body. It was what he always felt when making out with Rodrick, usually they traded a few pecks on the cheek but making out was something special. And Mulder loved it. So the male immediately kissed back, feeling himself tense up as another feeling went through his body but he wasn't sure what. Mulder ignored it, though, focusing on the couple's kissing.

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost chuckled against the others lips, and gripped at Mulder's collar to make sure the other was pressed right against his chest with a purr rumbling in the back of his throat. Something sparked in his stomach and his heart was practically set a flame with how nice this was. He was a very...sexual guy...but he knew Mulder wasn't, so he usually just settled for makeouts for the past two years. Rodrick felt deprived but he loved the agent enough to settle on it. "Mm~ Wow, y-you seemed to have gotten more better at this!" Rodrick panted when he pulled away from the other's lips real quick, before pushing them together again. 

He...wondered if Mulder would be fine if he took their makeout a step further? Rodrick hesitated before he poked his tongue out a little during their kiss to move it along the agent's bottom lip. It sent thrills of excitement and pleasure to his stomach as he waited for the other to show he was okay with tongue being used because...he wouldnt do anything without Mulder wanting it. His other hand went up to tangle in the other's soft brown hair as he sighed with content.

MULDER  
Mulder chuckled through their makeout session as Rodrick's flirt drifted through the room. The FBI Agent felt himself get pulled closer to his lover, his fingers curling in as he rested the palms of his hands on Rodrick's chest. Mulder finally was able to get a break through the kisses to answer. "Well, I think you have too love~ Every time we make out you seem to get a hundred times better." Mulder almost stiffened when his husband's tongue poked into his mouth but he forced himself to relax, the tingling excitement causing chills to go up his arms. Why did he like that so much? Maybe it was because the two hadn't ever really gotten much farther than kissing. 

Mulder did feel bad about that; he knew Rodrick liked sex and wanted it but the FBI Agent just... didn't. He wasn't sure if it was because it had never felt good or if it was because he'd never done it with the right person. But... maybe going a step farther with Rodrick would boost their relationship even more, as well as their confidence. But Mulder didn't know /how/ to. He'd never... never had sex with a guy. Rodrick would have to sort of guide him and it made the brown-haired male's cheeks burn bright red but it wasn't such a bad thought. He shivered when Rodrick's fingers ran through his hair and his heart rate spiked and he unconsciously moved his hands down his husband's body as the contentment settled in.

RODRICK  
Holy shit! Rodrick was so /pleased/ when Mulder seemed...okay with this. He never expected this. At all. The drummer didnt think the agent would be ready just yet, but it seemed like the handsome male would be okay with them...going a bit further? The messy haired male almost gasped against the other's lips when he felt hands slide down his body which...jolted something awake within him. He really hoped his arousal wouldn't show just yet. But god Mulder was irresistible...As he stated before he had always found the other very pleasing on the eyes. So obviously Rodrick blamed Mulder for making him feel bothered. 

He giggled before he took it a step further, slowly wrapping his legs around the other's thighs so that their..private areas...would be right against eachother. Rodrick wanted to make sure Mulder knew they didnt have to do anything, so he slowly slipped his tongue into the others mouth a moan of pleasure. Trying not to tug at Mulder's hair he let his hands slip down to cup his cheeks with a sigh as he let his tongue explore the inside of the male's mouth. "Aag..Mulder."

MULDER  
The excitement continued to grow within Mulder as his cheeks felt suddenly on fire when Rodrick wrapped his legs around his waist. Their privates touched and his whole body felt like it was aflame but he didn't stop, or protest, he just let it happen because he knew it's what his husband wanted and... shit, maybe he wanted it too. And it felt so right, to actually be doing this on their honeymoon for the first time in their relationship and because of that thought the tingling sensation grew and Mulder couldn't help the small moan that came out of his mouth when Rodrick let his tongue slide into Mulder's mouth deeper.

"F-fuck.. we're really doing this huh?" the FBI Agent whispered, calming down a little as he continued to run his hands down the other male's sides. He was shaking, Mulder didn't know why, but he loved it. He loved this. Never before has this feeling been so pure, so full of love that he'd never experienced with anyone else before. It had never even felt right in the past, almost forced and painful and boring but now... /fuck/ he was ready! Mulder began to let his fingers mess with the bottom of Rodrick's shirt which he started to slowly pull off, his heart rate bouncing again at the sight of his lover's bare chest.

RODRICK  
The words his beloved agent whispered made Rodrick's body flush and he suddenly felt very /very/ hot. "Ah, f-fuck, well of course /I/ want to d-do it...But its all up to you~" Mulder had to briefly pull away from his lips and the former Heffley groaned when he felt the other slowly pull his shirt off. Oh dear lord this was pure heaven. His sexual instincts were kicking in so fast, and his heart beat was in his ears at this point. Once he helped Mulder get his black, loded diper shirt off of him he breathed in. The air hit his chest and he wiggled and noticing his lover's hazel eyes on his chest made him feel so much /pleasure/ and all he wanted to do was please. 

"We.." Rodrick breathed in, "Dont have...t-to do this....If you dont want. Making out is fine. I love you." Ah, despite his words his arousal was obvious. This was the most hands on he had ever been with Mulder ever and he felt so lucky. "You're so hot, s-so my hands and mouth wonder. Im sorry." He flirted with lust in his tone as he leaned forward to press his lips to the other's neck, pressing kisses around the flesh and licking at it a bit. "Do you...Can I bite..?" Rodrick breathed, hands slipping under his husband's shirt.

MULDER  
"No, no... Rodrick I want to do this okay?" He smiled softly. "I love you so much a-and... I think it's something we should do..." Mulder looked over Rodrick once more and dove forward to entrap him in a kiss and felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Seeing his husband's bright red flush was something that wasn't too usual; most of the time it was the other way around, with Mulder blushing and Rodrick never doing so. But it seemed both of them wanted this so much that... they were both turning red. And that was okay, as long as the couple was happy with what they were about to do.

When Mulder leaned back he looked down at himself and began to shake as he took his own shirt off. The last time he'd been so embarrassed about something was when he and Rodrick had taken a shower together. Naked. Then again Rodrick had been completely out of it so this was a lot different... they were giving each other in a different manner and it would be the first time Mulder had ever done it. So, the FBI Agent took his shirt off and the cold air nipped at his skin, causing more goosebumps to appear, especially when Rodrick began kissing at his neck. Hearing his words Mulder silently nodded, struggling to form words. "Y-Yes love~" He finally whispered, unconscious lust creeping into his tone.

RODRICK  
"I had a feeling you would say that!" Rodrick let out a breathless giggle, something he only did when he was so excited and comfortable. He had taken a second to pull back and stare at Mulder's bare chest and place his rather cold hands on the redding flesh. Ooooh, this was...really turning him on. Softly he brushed his hands up and down the chest before he breathed in a big gulp of air as he placed his mouth on his lover's neck.  
Okay, this would be...his first time leaving a mark on Mulder. It filled him with sick excitement, because as weird as it was it was something that proved the agent was his. 

So he kissed the skin and then licked it to relish the salty taste, and then he decided on a good spot to leave a mark. Rodrick didn't bite too hard, just nibbled and rolled the skin between his teeth and he groaned just at the sensation of it. He spent a few minutes lavishing Mulder's neck and truing trying his best to leave a lovely mark. "Mmh. Fuck~" After he was satisfied he pulled away and touched the certain spot that was red due to his sucking and bites. "Oooh. That will certainly show tomorrow." Moving his hands away from his husband's chest he laid down on the bed once more and turned his neck to the side panting. "You wanna.." He was breathless. And from only doing so little. "Do me next~ Just...anywhere." Rodrick demanded with a pant.

MULDER  
Mulder shivered under Rodrick's touch, feeling himself squirm as the other male nibbled on his skin. This was something he'd never experienced before, as he was most of the time dominant during these things but since he'd never done this with a ... guy it was different. So he let himself become comfortable and exhaled a sigh of contentment. When Rodrick pulled away he touched the area that had been nibbled on and felt his cheeks burn. And damn as Rodrick laid down Mulder couldn't stop himself from smiling when his husband told him to begin anywhere. And honestly? The FBI Agent didn't even know, he was just going to go with his gut.

Following whatever instincts laid within him, Mulder smirked as he leaned down and let himself hover right over Rodrick. He began to bite on the other male's neck, trailing down to his shoulder blade and feeling the skin twist between his teeth. Mulder made sure to be gentle though, not wanting to hurt his lover and eventually he let his eyes flicker down to Rodrick's pants and let his hands move down his hips. Mulder smirked as he began to take his husband's pants off, his heart beat beginning to spike again.

RODRICK  
Rodrick actually grinned when he caught Mulder touch the area that he had attacked. "It wont show yet, b-but I did...I did a good job.." He reassured with lidded eyes as he eagerly waited for Mulder's next move. This was so nice. Usually by now he would've been done but...He loved this man- his best friend and husband- so much he was fine with taking their time. And then the other finally hovered over him and his breath hitched noticeably as he almost withered around with pleasure and anticipation. Finally the brown haired male bit at his neck and the drummer almost cried out embarrassingly. Usually he wasn't so loud but his heart was in on this one, and his skin was already sensitive. "A-aah...~"

It sadly didnt last long because as soon as Rodrick opened his eyes Mulder had pulled back with a smirk still on his face and fuck, it drove him crazy. His cheeks were steaming as he huffed. "What's g-got you smirking?" Tone laced with a playful bite he almost thought his eyes would pop out of his head when his lover started to pull down his pants.."Oh god..." The words came out as a whisper and he even helped the other take off his pants...along it he hooked his boxers and soon...something very familiar sprang up at the air and the arousal. Cold air hit it and it caused the former Heffley to let out a surprised moan. For a second he was in a trance but..He snapped out of it and looked at Mulder. "You almost seem like a pro at t-this..." Rodrick breathed out. Leaning forward with a sly smile.

MULDER  
Mulder felt his cheeks heat up once more at the flirts and whispers and moans and- fuck it was a lot and something that seriously turned him on and it seemed it was doing the same for Rodrick. The FBI Agent hadn't meant for his husband's boxers to be pulled down yet but it happened and he felt his breath catch in his throat but still found it hard to tear his eyes away for whatever odd reason. Embarrassment flooded through him but it soon turned back into happiness and playfulness so he himself began to strip naked, feeling chilled to the bone suddenly as he slipped his pants off. Mulder let out a huff as his boxers fell to the ground as well, his whole body now bare of any cover.

Fuck. Mulder hadn't had sex in a while, this sensation still ran through him and he realized he was basically a virgin when it came to... the gay stuff. But he'd seen enough porn to know what to do slightly, but not knowing what Rodrick was truly into or wanted to begin with first he let himself scoot on to the bed by his lover and gazed fondly at him. "Hey? I love you," he whispered. Mulder had just felt the need to say it, he didn't know why but it was almost like he couldn't keep those words inside for any longer. So, trying to take initiative for once the male let his hand roam around Rodrick's private area before deciding to stroke that very familiar... thing... and wanting to bring only pleasure to the man he loved more than anyone in this world.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was seriously enjoying himself. He easily picked up on his husband's heated cheeks and noticed that, like himself, the love of his life also seemed as into this as he was. Good, the drummer barely managed to think, he wanted the other to enjoy himself like nothing else. Hazel eyes were glued to something special of Rodrick's and he couldn't hold back a laugh. "See something..y-you like?" The emphasis the messy haired male wiggled his hips but quickly found himself entranced when Mulder started to remove his pants and boxers. Fuuuck...His throat suddenly dried up and he shamelessly stared. "Mm~" It had him almost groaning just thinking about it. Instead though when Mulder came closer and stated those words that only made him melt, he whipped out a reply. "I love you so much. Seriously, you mean the w-world to me..And..I think im fucking in love with your body! I mean jesus, its so...You're so beautiful." The words slipped out softly as Rodrick leaned forward briefly to kiss Mulder's ear. 

But all words left him when his lover came closer and...his hand touched around his bottom area. It burned and he had to contain himself from just throwing his head back and moaning. "Mmh~ J-Jeez.." Things only picked up from there when there was that loving hand on his fucking erect shaft, making the drummer choke on a moan. "Fuck! Oh..o-oooh...Mul-Mulder.." Wow he didn't expect that bold of a move just yet. But it happened and fuck, Rodrick was on the verge of letting out cries for his husband. "Aa..Good j-job...Here.." It was only fair to make sure Mulder got something to right? After the praise came out the other's hand moved forward, shaking before he firmly grasped his lover's own shaft. "Mmh..aa.." It was certainly hard to concentrate but he quickly started to slide his hand up and down...It started out at a slow pace but he made it slowly get quicker, thumbing the tip sometimes for extra affect. He loved this...Truly he did. And it was so nice to be shown affection.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't actually expect Rodrick to pleasure him in return. But it happened anyway, his voice catching in his throat and he held his breath for what seemed like eternity. His limbs tensed up and the FBI Agent choked on the air, letting out a soft moan as his insides tingled from what he was now feeling. Thanks to his husband. "F-fuck..." he whispered, the brown-haired male letting his exposed hand run through Rodrick's wild hair softly. He began to do the same thing to Rodrick as well, letting his hand run faster and faster down his shaft, circling the tip for a few moments before returning back to the up and down motions. Mulder felt that pleasure run through his veins and it was almost like a tickle he wanted so desperately to leave but also stay. 

Fuck, he was hard. Not only from being totally turned on but from the love of his life doing this. From /him/ doing this to Rodrick. His mind felt like it was going numb, a fuzz blanketing all his thoughts and emotions and everything as his legs shook slightly and he bucked his hips and let that familiar white substance spurt out. He let out a moan and turned to kiss Rodrick, his whole body on fire. "F-fuck~ You're great at th-this you know.." He continued to let his hand stroke Rodrick's member, the momentum gaining in speed in hopes to make his husband feel the same way he just did.

RODRICK  
Rodrick almost didn't notice the pleasure his husband was giving him, because he was so enchanted by the pleasure Mulder was getting. "A-aw....I wish I h-had a camera." The drummer panted, because despite his main focus being on the agent, he still could loving feel the other speed up. It took everything in him not to just pull away and wither because he was so...god he was so close.  
At first he wanted to pull Mulder away, Rodrick didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to be cruelly teased until /hopefully/ him and Mulder were together fully. As one...But..His husband didnt last long. The other's hips bucked and it caused Rodrick to whine at the sight because it was so fucking /hot/ to see someone he loved and admire so dearly explode just for him. He almost tried to imagine the Mulder he met at the bar- closed off, beaten, clearly distressed- and it made him almost chuckle. They came so far, had they not? That Mulder would never be in a bed with him. 

His hand was coated in sticky, warm fluid and Rodrick licked his lips with a grin. "What...ahh..what a mess Mulder. How w-will I-" And then lips pressed against his, and Rodrick suddenly was aware of the thumb brushing against his tip, and the blood curling down into his shaft. Fuck fuck fuck..."Baby..F-fuck...Y-Yeah.." Ah he couldn't help it. Moans and cries for Mulder to help tug him off came tumbling out as he could only weakly let his head fall into his lover's shoulder, the hand in his hair comforting and stunningly perfect. He was desperate, as his hips bucked recklessly as he begged and begged until finally-  
His husband was amazing..truly. That was the best handjob of his life. Rodrick cried out as he bursted, the familiar white substance coming out as he panted. "Aah...ahahaha...N-not to bad you..yourself.." He felt weak. Ready to pass out. 

But not until he could have what he wanted.. Rodrick pulled back and let his greedy, lustful gaze look into Mulder's. "We...w-we arent...mm..done yet!" The drummer smirked.

MULDER  
"Mmm~ well, th-that's okay." He could still feel the tiny little spasms running through his body from his ejaculation but he didn't care, Rodrick's words were something still so new to him and he couldn't stop the love pulling at him just from hearing his husband moan his name like that. The brown-haired male watched when Rodrick squirted out cum and he smirked and let his arm wrap around Rodrick's neck, pulling him closer and sneaking in another kiss. Fuck this was maybe the best day of his life he'd never felt like this before and he fucking LOVED it. This was such a special moment in their relationship and he felt terrible for not doing this sooner but... that was okay. Because now they were in the process and their worries and troubles would be melted away from their sex and- fuck Mulder wanted Rodrick so badly and he could hardly wait for the next task.

That's why his excitement peaked when Rodrick said they weren't done. And that devilish smirk and those playful eyes caused Mulder to lustfully crave his husband even more. So he nodded, letting himself sit up slowly as the previous orgasm sort of faded away but he knew he would be feeling many more tonight. Good thing they were on the top floor and no one would be able to hear anything. "Well, don't just sit there, give it to me baby~" The words flowed so naturally as he smirked at his lover.

RODRICK  
"Baby? That's my nickname for you! Get your own!" Rodrick still cracked a joke, because how could he not? Even though him and his partner were fully turned on...he still felt so comfortable with Mulder. It was Mulder. Not some stranger, not a one sided crush, but his best friend and husband. A huge difference there. When Mulder sneaked a kiss Rodrick sighed with content and kissed back before they pulled away. "But...if you're ready...we're gonna prep you! I dont want a dry love making session!" Love-making, not exactly just sex...Love-making. Because they loved eachother. "So...I k-know we didn't bring lube to lube you up..but.." The drummer teasingly stuck out his tongue. "That's why spit works just as well!"

With those words he looked down at Mulder's cock with a hum. He was basically gonna give his husband a blowjob...and despite it he was a bit nervous. That's one thing women could have given the agent already and Rodrick just wanted to be good enough. So he paused, before shyly scooting his body down so he could practically lay down, except for his chest and head. He wanted to do this. To get them on to the next stage because fuck, if Mulder touched him again Rodrick could die. "Hey, Fox?" Yeah, he used his husband's first name, only because he felt bad for the past. And how he would say it with a tone that hurt the other. Rodrick Mulder now wanted to say it lovingly, because it was a part of his husband that he loved. "I love you..."

After those words he slowly stuck out his pink muscle to lick up the shaft with a hum in the back of his throat. Get it wet and after that Mulder could enter. Rodrick laughed and then took the tip into his hot mouth, trying not to giggle because he didn't want the vibrations to cause his amazing lover to come.

MULDER  
Mulder scowled at Rodrick's joke, narrowing his eyes playfully. "I'm sorry mister. I guess I'll just continue to call you love! Love~" He listened to what the male had to say and his heart race picked up again, especially when his husband scooted back and leaned his head down. "O-oh! Okay... okay..." Mulder wasn't sure how this would feel, but he imagined even if it was only for a moment it would be just as amazing as everything else that had happened tonight. So he let his legs widen slightly and his cheeks heated up again, the male trying to calm himself down but having trouble when Rodrick was RIGHT THERE. He'd never really... been given a blowjob, it was always him that had to pleasure his girlfriends and they didn't do much in turn. But Rodrick seemed almost keen on doing this so Mulder just let it happen.

Hearing his name he tilted his head upward to stare at Rodrick. "Yeah?" he whispered, that name bringing back some painful memories but... being used now seemed to change that perception a little bit. Mulder then smiled. "I love you too Rodrick. So much." Without much hesitation the other male let his tongue run over his member and Mulder stiffened, his insides tingling again. "Ah-haha... don't d-do that for too long!" he chuckled.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didnt respond, but playfully glared up at Mulder when the agent told him to not do this for too long. He didnt exactly want the other to cum but...Rodrick wondered for a second what it tasted like. Which was a thought for later, so he licked the member some more before he finally took the tip in. The drummer sucked a bit, but knew he would have to...fully take it into his mouth in order to get it wet. Which he had no problem with...mind you. Rodrick slowly took more in, trying to make sure he didn't gag but...his gag reflex had built back up due to not doing this in a long time. 

Gagging slightly, he removed his mouth and coughed, salvia dripping from his lips and strands still connecting him to his lover's member. "Im not...ahh..as good a-as I remember." Rodrick purred, before finally retaking the other in and groaning, feeling his own shaft harden against the sheets because of the sensation. He finally managed to take it all in, and he had to compliment Mulder later for his size, and it almost rammed the back of his throat. Breathing in through his nose he slowly moved his mouth to the tip and back down again. Surely by now it was wet, but why not tease Mulder some more? He repeated it, giving the other a blowjob, and finally looked up at Mulder to lock eyes with his lover. He clearly could say anything, due to his mouth being busy, but he hoped his wicked glance told enough.

MULDER  
Mulder had expected Rodrick to agree with stopping because he didn't exactly want to cum in his mouth- that thought alone made the FBI Agent's cheeks burn- and was quite surprised when the male went back down on him. Mulder felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs as Rodrick took the whole thing, a small moan escaping his lungs as his husband continued to suck and give him a fucking amazing blowjob, the best and longest one he'd ever received. He realized Rodrick had spoken but he had a hard time forming words, the male trying to not stagger on his words too much. Fuck the pleasure was great. "Y-you're great," Mulder panted, his fingers again gripping the sheets. And seeing Rodrick's own bulge made him redden once more and he wondered if his lover wanted him to return this favor or.. head right into it after.

Mulder looked down in time to see the mischievous look Rodrick gave him, but it was soon forgotten by the tingles that wrapped up his limbs and shook him from the inside out, sinking into his bones. It gave him a feeling of ecstasy and he began to huff, trying to control whatever orgasm that was about to come but Rodrick wasn't holding back. "A-Ah fuck, Rodrick.." His moan became a little louder as the feeling grew more intense. "Th-that's... amazing.."

RODRICK  
"Mmmft~!" Was the only thing the messy, black haired male could muster up from his throat. Rodrick's sun-kissed skin was already flushed and wet from sweat, his thighs a bit sticky from the cum earlier...though most of it was on Mulder's hand. This was perfect, and some of his wild hair was glued to his forehead due to sweat.  
The male wriggled, because when he caught the FBI agent's moans he almost lost it. He was in need of something to keep himself at bay, so he became desperate. Hips bucking wildly against the sheets for some kind of movement as moans and whines got caught in his already clogged throat. 

He couldn't respond as he was determined to get his lover off, so he started to very...very softly bite a bit at the wet flesh in his mouth with a hum, still going up and down. This was new. Rodrick didn't know exactly got Mulder to completely lose it just yet. So this was the best he could do. Pulling away briefly with a pop he quickly demanded in a raspy tone, "Cum for me love~ P-please?" Getting way off the task of just getting Mulder ready, he once again placed his mouth down on the member, and sucked harshly at the sensitive tip. He hoped this would send his loved one over the edge....Rodrick really wanted to impress and to even taste Mulder, something that...was really turning him on just thinking about it. It hurt a bit to be grinding against the sheets but...maybe Mulder would help with that after he came first.

MULDER  
Mulder tried to make out whatever gibberish Rodrick was trying to say through his... his member in his /mouth/ but nothing seemed to make sense so he just let it roll. The brown-haired male didn't focus long on that however, the muffled moans coming from Rodrick distracted him and he smirked playfully. However he didn't say anything, just let the orgasm slowly grow until... well, until his husband stopped giving him a blowjob! And fuck- FUCK that soft nibble made him almost jump and he shivered, biting on his lip. "A-agh~ What was that for?" he asked seductively.

Hearing his words Mulder didn't know. He didn't /want/ to do that with his member in Rodrick's mouth but if.. it it's what his husband wanted then he supposed he could allow it to happen. Because honestly it was getting a little hard to stop the explosion of cum just waiting to happen. "F-fuck, okay, love." The words slipped out of his jaws without a second thought, the FBI Agent gritting his teeth and letting the tingling grow and grow and shake him to the core until he knew he had to release. He gasped as cum shot out and into Rodrick's mouth, the male feeling almost drained of energy as he let his hands run through his husband's hair again. Fuck this felt good.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was getting a bit worked up, to the point he almost actually pulled away until he heard the words and...  
A bittersweet taste exploded into his mouth and he was mildly surprised for a second, it was a thick substance and it caused the drummer to pull away with his cheeks hollowed out due to him containing it. Brown eyes stared at Mulder with a wicked playfulness added to it as he never let his gaze wonder as he easily swallowed the cum with only a slight grimace. "...N-now..was that so bad?" Surprisingly his husband didnt taste bad at all...more sweet than the others he had. "You're actually quite sweet~! Perfect in every way huh?" The drummer sighed happily, looking down at the cock with lidded eyes and a giggle. Yeah, defiantly wet and prepped. 

Then he felt a sharp pain and looked down at his stomach, his own member was as erect as ever and pulsing with pre-cum. He cursed, realizing if he didn't do something about it now...he would be wiggling all night even after him and Mulder had the actual sex. "Argh, damn it. Sometimes, baby, I hate my own mini me." Trying to take a breather Rodrick leaned back on the palms of his hands and sighed, sweating and now his hips and bulge was closer to Mulder. "Mmh. W-we're supposed to be at the sex part but god...im having so much fun with you."

MULDER  
Mulder watched before looking away in slight embarrassment, his heart thudding out of his chest and beating in his ears. "O-Oh. Interesting." He smiled warmly and lovingly at Rodrick, his member throbbing slightly but not really in a hurting manner, just in a USE ME NOW kind of way that Mulder planned to ignore. The FBI Agent leaned back a bit and looked down at his husband's cock, feeling like he was being eaten alive by need and lust and just... fuck. Is this how Rodrick used to feel every time he slept around? If so, Mulder knew he would've been pretty shitty at having sex almost every night. He knew his privates would probably hurt tomorrow after everything, he couldn't imagine having to feel that every day. Or was it just a feeling that you get when you're in a relationship, like he and Rodrick were in now? Something special to them only? Mulder wasn't sure, he didn't want to ask but... maybe he was a little curious.

His mind came back to the present when Rodrick let his bulge be seen closer to Mulder. Just by looking at how big Rodrick was right now, Mulder already knew he was getting a boner. And hearing his husband's words Mulder decided to do a little debt-giving so he smirked cheekily. "Well, I think I can help with that~" He leaned down without warning and just went by what he'd seen Rodrick do, letting his tongue slip around the tip until he tugged himself further down. The drummer's cock was a lot bigger than he'd expected it to be- which was great!- but it was almost squished between his cheeks and reaching almost back to his uvula. Mulder felt himself choke on it a little but let himself began to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the edges as he did so to add more effect.

RODRICK  
"H-help how-" Rodrick couldn't even finish what he wanted to say because before he knew it Mulder was already bending down. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost considered wiggling away. Not because he didn't want it but...it was something he couldn't believe was real. Fox giving him a fucking blowjob? No. Way. He couldnt even imagine the old closed-off 'bisexual is gay' Mulder doing this at all! God....His heart throbbed. The agent really did love his sorry ass. Really, truly did. Suddenly a wet muscle was sliding around and the drummer choked a groans. Hands automatically coming up the grip Mulder's soft brown hair as he tugged softly. "Aa- mhm fuck- Good..good job M-Mulder. .Argh.." He praised. 

Rodrick Mulder was certainly impressed...even if he could feel the other gag. Chuckling softly he moved forward to kiss the top of the agent's head until..."FUCK! Oh ..oh god Mulder. .jesus.." The male bobbed his head and for a second the drummer was starting to see stars. He could already feel that dying tingling feeling inside, punching his stomach violently to get out. "Fo..fox...baby...f-fuck.. Aaaa-!" Nonno, he had to hold back, right? Mulder didnt want him to come in his mouth...right? Rodrick tried to not close his eyes and just let the sensation take him, so he stared down at Mulder in shock. Face flushed and mouth wide open as he whined and praised. Oh he praised and praised and petted Mulder's head because his husband was amazing and deserved to know.  
Lights flashed and he cried. Arching his back and bucking into his mouth. Oh god...no...he couldn't..."mm...im..im about to.." It was the only warning he could give as he finally let go.

MULDER  
God damn, if he wasn't turned on enough before Mulder sure as hell was now. Rodrick moaning his name like that was seriously something he could barely handle just because of how sexy it was, which was a word he never used but he didn't know how else to describe it. Mulder's gag reflex began to appear and he gurgled on his own spit, eyes screwing shut for a moment, the male hardly hearing the warning his husband gave. But Rodrick had already released and it was in his mouth. Some slipped out of his jaws but most was still inside, though.... it didn't taste /bad/, per say. Just weird and a lot different than he'd expected. He swallowed and shivered slightly, wiping some off his face and looking up at Rodrick sheepishly. "W-Well, if you wanted to know you.. you taste sweet, but also more salty. Though I can't compare it to anything as this... is my first time with giving someone a blowjob."

He looked down at his now non-throbbing cock and his insides seemed to turn upside down at just the though of entering Rodrick. It seemed as though the couple had pleasured each other enough already, so maybe they should... go ahead and begin with the actual sex part? The FBI Agent looked up into Rodrick's dark eyes of pooled brown, almost black, and smiled. "Are you ready? Because I sure am~" And so was his body. "Th-though... you might have to tell me... what to do. I am still new to this." Mulder smirked.

RODRICK  
It took Rodrick a second to snap back to reality. The orgasm caused him to almost black out a bit and his eyes had been screwed shut. Finally opening them he only got to watch Mulder wipe some of his cum off his mouth and the words made the drummer croak. "Thats...god you're so good at that. You're amazing M-mulder..ah fuck..I love you." More praises because he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and peppered his agent in kisses. Where would he be right now...without his husband? No where. "And thanks for the info baby~ You were great, I love it, I love you." He purred, pulling back and already starting to lay down on his back. The bed was soft, and he was sure he wouldnt feel uncomfortable in the position he had planned out. Mulder...god...his husband...his best friend was about to....be inside him. Holy shit.

The question made him look at Fox like he was stupid. "Me? F-fuck yes! God Mulder- I want- I always wanted.." It was true..when he first met Mulder at the bar the first thing he wanted was for the other to fuck him in his van. Literally. "Ive always wanted this, you know, you're fucking gorgeous and hot Mulder. I wanted this since I first laid eyes on you.." Voice raspy and deep from the kissing and blowjob earlier he sighed. "Ill help you though...Just..You just do me as if I was a girl...except.." Rodrick lifted up his legs, exposing a hole. "You push it in there okay? Now come here, start for me, show me just how much you love me~" A smirk tugged at his lips, eyelids ready to just shut....lips swollen and bruised because he could barely keep them to himself. His hickey was finally starting to appear on his tan skin too. Rodrick waited for his husband to get into the position and...enter him. God his cock easily touched his stomach again at the thought. He practically started to pant at the thought.  
His whole body was in need of this.

MULDER  
Fuck. Mulder didn't know that Rodrick had.. had always wanted this. The Agent knew his husband used to sleep around- which didn't actually bother him- but figured he was too broken and disgusting and just.. every horrible, self-deprecating word in the book was how he'd felt at that time. God Rodrick didn't even know how much he'd saved him did he? Without the drummer he would be dead. And now he knew that waiting was the right thing to do... waiting almost twenty years of his life. He snapped back into the real world, making a note to himself to thank Rodrick for literally saving his life tomorrow, and purred. Probably for the first time ever, it even tickled his throat. "Well, that's great to know~ I'm not exactly the kind of guy that thinks about having sex with other people but you're the perfect man for anyone, you hear me?" FUCK he really needed to go ahead and start this the excitement was too much to bear and Rodrick was ready too and-

Damn. That position Rodrick laid down in made his cock bulge, which was for better or worse but.. he was so, so ready. Mulder didn't even realize his body had been desperately craving this since he.. well, since he just now began this tonight. But Mulder listened to the instructions and nodded slowly, his face heating up. "O-okay love. I've got it." Mulder took in a breath and let himself lean forward closer to Rodrick, his legs bent under as he let his member slide into his husband. F... fuck... fuck this... already felt amazing and he had to stop himself from groaning as he aimed it in deeper, his chest heaving from his deep, ragged breaths. Mulder then did what he always did and pulled back slowly, his cock rubbing against the sides of Rodrick. It was like a blowjob but a million times better. The FBI Agent began to thrust, gritting his teeth as his movements grew a little faster.

RODRICK  
"Im for perfect man for /anyone/? Huh. So you want me to leave you? Is that it?" Rodrick smiled softly, feeling himself completely relax in such a vulnerable position. He trusted Fox Mulder a lot, considering the male was now his husband he of course had to, but he had trusted the FBI agent for a looong loooong time. Not ever since they first met when Mulder got jumped but not so long after that. As...as Fox had said when he was still in the hospital they hadn't exactly viewed eachother so nicely, Mulder suspected he was a jackass, and Rodrick really didn't like the other's attitude or suggestions. "But since you said it without a question...I guess its true~" He smirked. Clearly from their first meeting they had come rather far along. 

When Mulder leaned closer, the skinny male obviously shivered. Crap, holy fuck, he was extremely ready as he tried to not wiggle in anticipation. Rodrick knew he would slip in any minute now so he had to prepare and-  
oh FUCK! His thoughts were lagged and he easily lost track of seconds as he finally felt his lover slip in. "Oh GOD! Ooooh!" It stung a lot more than he remembered. And when he obviously felt the cock inside him go deeper and spread him out he choked on a whine and his head fell back on the mattress completely as he groaned. Oh god fuckshitfuck. It really, really, hurt...Due to the fact he hadn't done it in a while but..as he said before the other male was a good size and Jesus...fuck. The drummer let out cries of pain and mixed pleasure when Fox pulled out slowly, before finally managing some rhythm and starting to thrust. Face flushed completely he wished he could see Mulder's face but his eyes were closed as his breathing hitched everytime the male entered him again. 

So good.what had originally been hurtful felt like he was in heaven. Especially when his husband slowly picked up speed. Rodrick wanted more attention however, and his greed overcame him easily as he weakly pulled Mulder down and kissed him harshly.

MULDER  
Mulder's eyes widened slightly at Rodrick's cries of pain and he felt worry wash through him. Fuck! Was Mulder hurting him?! "Rodrick! A-are you okay?" But that pain didn't seem to last too long as his husband started to moan in more pleasure as Mulder slowly gained more speed. His heart quieted down but he was still nervous as fuck, he honestly didn't know if he was doing this right or not but Rodrick seemed to enjoy it so maybe he was but just- FUCK. He was shaking why was he shaking this was no big deal he needed to calm down and not have a fucking anxiety attack mid-sex (unlike the times before where he'd thrown up immediately after finishing) because this was Rodrick, not a random stranger and not someone that hurt him for fun and used him just for pleasure and... that felt really nice. Mulder knew Rodrick had wanted this for a long time but he'd always been such a coward to do anything. And if his husband had tried to lead it on before the brown-haired male just stopped from anxiety. But this time he'd actually let it happen and look where they were..

Mulder didn't expect to be pulled down into a kiss but it happened. His thoughts melted away as that pleasure returned ever so slowly and he felt his body rock with the rhythm, the male biting his inner cheek and letting out a small pant. Mulder kissed back, not as harshly but enough, going a bit faster each thrust but making sure his husband was okay with that. He didn't want to hurt him after all...

RODRICK  
The words made him briefly open his eyes though he could barely understand him over the sloppy smacking sound and his grunts of pleasure. "F-fin-" Another gasp escaped him as his husband hit a certain area that made his back arch off the bed. "ARGH! Aah..D-dont...yeah...F-fine..." There wasn't any pain anymore. Just pure bliss and it was hard to even keep his eyes open. He was more than okay. He was fucking PERFECT! God, his agent was so good at this. Beyond good! And that was SOMETHING! The messy haired male felt the shaking and was worried for a bit, so he tried to muster up the last of his voice to calm his lover down. Make him feel like he was doing as good as he was. "Mft...You...You're so good at this~ I love- aa- you!" That had to help somehow. 

But oh god when his lover speed up Rodrick almost lost it. He was so close but he wanted to make sure Mulder got to cum first. So he forced his eyes open and slowly wrapped his legs around the agent's thighs so that he could go deeper with each thrust...it might sting a bit...but it would surely drive the other crazy. And the first thrust in hit his prostate which almost caused a scream of lust to escape him, but he managed to bite his lip and strangled a moan instead. This was lovely. So nice. And man Rodrick selfishly MISSED THIS.  
But after he's done with Mulder? God he doubted he could ever feel horny by anyone else. He was that good. Rodrick tried to keep his eyes open, so he could watch his husband, but it was hard and by now surely the bed was squeaking a bit.

MULDER  
Mulder nodded slowly, hoping that was true because he knew if he hurt Rodrick too much he'd never be able to forgive himself. The male felt a sudden pleasure spot and caught a moan in his throat before it could escape, grinding his teeth in the process. Fuck it was like he was on a joyride and he didn't want to stop, it felt so fucking amazing and he wondered why he hadn't let them do this before. From fear of rejection? Fear of being judged? He'd been dumped several times in the past just for not being good enough, whether it be in a relationship or during sex. Maybe that was the reason he'd hated being this intimate with someone. It brought back painful memories but.. now it was okay. Rodrick wasn't leaving him just for this. They'd known each other, what, two years? And they'd been through so much. There was no point to that.

Okay fuck with those thoughts once more forgotten all Mulder could do now was draw in his husband's praise and he felt his words choke out. "L-love you too..." He let out a low moan when Rodrick shifted positions and Mulder thrust in deeper. His whole body felt like it had an itch, like pins and needles were sticking into his arms. "F-fuck Rodrick-" he felt an orgasm coming on once more, Mulder hardly noticed the squeaking of the bed as he gripped the covers and groaned. "Oh g-god I'm gonna- gonna..." The air was knocked out of him when cum shot into Rodrick. He felt his whole body shaking and spasming and he pulled out, his body felt light and he saw black spots and FUCK that felt fucking amazing and... oh god...

RODRICK  
In a flash he felt Mulder speed up a bit more. Rodrick was so delirious he however couldn't hear the 'love you' back. His own hands had started to clench the bedding, letting out a gasp when suddenly Mulder's groans became clear. "P-pleas-" For a second there the former Heffley was going to beg for his lover in just cum /inside/ him, ask him not to pull out but...  
Croaking groans left his lips and once again his back arched off the bed, as he felt his husband explode inside him and SHIT- it was the best feeling in the world. Oh god Mulder's cum was inside him. "Mmmh....J-jeez...Ba-Baby.." 

Slowly the main source of warmth left him when the FBI Agent pulled out, and as soon as he did Rodrick cummed himself. Crying out and wiggling under Mulder when a white substance splattered over his tan, slightly scarred chest. "Fuuuuuck...Oh..Aahaha.." A soft laughter escaped him as he felt himself become very weak, as he had already cummed three times now tonight. And it really didnt help that his lover's seed was inside him, and he shivered happily when a bit of it seemed to slip out of his exposed hole. Tan body covered in sweat and cum along with being flushed, he shakingly wrapped his arms around the larger male with a content sigh. "Agh...Mulder...Mulder.." It seemed to be the only word his mouth and throat could handle at the moment, the moaning and crying certainly had ruined it for now, as he sounded scratchy and raspy. 

"Mulder...mm.." The drummer purred harshly, letting Mulder lay on him despite it taking away air as he brought the man closer to nuzzle into his neck. God...that was amazing. Rodrick would die just to have that /again/ sometime. He felt so good with white substance in him and Mulder on top of him...Jesus. This was a great fucking start to a honeymoon.

MULDER  
Rodrick's pleased cries and moans faded away into the back of Mulder's mind, numbness scraping up his body as he let out a heavy breath. The FBI Agent couldn't make out much of what his lover said, it was all fuzzy and distant and... fuck... that was the.. best sex he'd ever had. Ever. He felt so happy right now, not like before where he would feel disgusting and go hurl into the toilet, like when he was with Diana or Phoebe. This was just.. bliss. Joyful and nice and comfortable and fuck Mulder didn't even have the words to explain it. He'd shared his body with Rodrick, maybe he'd been a little embarrassed but he'd done it nonetheless and now he couldn't shake that amazing feeling off. It clung on to him, causing a smile to stretch on his lips as he let out a few more breathless pants. 

He felt arms wrap around him and he smiled happily, his member throbbing but he didn't care, his heart felt so light, like a feather, pain wasn't even a problem right now. Mulder let his body rest on top of Rodrick's, the FBI Agent letting his hand comb through his husband's messy hair as he slowly closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Did he say anything? God he had a million things; how thankful he was, how amazing it had felt, how much he loved Rodrick... for now he'd go with the last option. "I love you Rodrick..." he whispered. But that tiredness tugged at him and he felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep, darkness blanketing his mind until he was fully out.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the tub, the boys share their pasts.

RODRICK  
Rodrick had passed out a bit after Mulder seemed to, and it was hard to try and get some sleep with a heavy male on him. As much as he adored the FBI agent...it wasn't to much fun to be squashed against a body but since it was his husband's...he dealt with it all night. 

Light seemed to shake his being as he groaned softly. His eyes slowly opened and he shivered, not because of the cold due to Mulder providing it But...his uh...private hole was so...sticky..The cum has obviously dried up. And jesus that feeling was so weird. Usually he cleaned off right away but he was so tired and purely in love again..."Jesus...I hate the light." His throat was dried up and his body was so sore. A...very nice hot bath with bubbles seemed like something he wanted. To get relaxed again. Slowly and gently he removed Mulder from him and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up. A gasp left his mouth and he sighed, his stomach and his hole/thighs were sticky...Rodrick felt tired as he yawned as he stumbled towards the bathroom. 

He didn't bother to close the door as he was already undressed. All he had to do was adjust the water, admire the tub again, and put in some milk lavender bubbles. While it was running he hoped in and sighed with content at the hot water against his sore body. Fuck...This was...almost like it wasn't real. Too good to be true. The wedding had been so amazing but this? This was almost better..  
Rodrick hoped...he hoped Mulder didn't leave him ever. He still feared his husband would...because of Diana but...He sighed.

MULDER  
Mulder had never slept so well in his life.

His usual occurring nightmares didn't even come up. Samantha, his dad, his mom, bad cases.. and not fire thankfully. In fact, he didn't remember really having any dreams. Everything passed by so quickly and the next thing he knew his eyes slowly cracked open, a groan leaving his lips as he reached for Rodrick. He found his husband gone though and alarm shot through him. Where was he?! Mulder's head snapped up. "Rodrick?" But the sound of water running filled his ears and he sighed. Fuck, he was a little scared his lover had... had left him. That he hadn't been good enough. But it seemed that wasn't the case. The FBI Agent winced when he sat up and staggered to his feet, the memories of last night flooding into his mind. That's... why he felt so sticky. And hurt a little. He reached up and touched the visible hickey on his neck, he'd forgotten about that.

Mulder then followed the sound of the running water and stumbled through the door without warning, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He saw Rodrick in the bath and smiled, his cheeks going red. "H-hey," he greeted, rubbing the back of his head.

RODRICK  
Rodrick hadn't heard his lover get up considering how loud the water was. The former Heffley was so warm in the tub and he relaxed quickly, the bubbles already showing and the bath water feel a little more like a milky substance due to the liquid for the bubbles he used. Tan skin already wet he almost spread out until he heard someone stumble in and whipped his head towards the noise. At first his eyes were narrowed until he saw the now familiar sight of his husband in the doorframe, and his cheeks dusted a red color as he laughed awkwardly. "Uh..hey babe? Did you sleep well? I hope I was a good body pillow." Rodrick joked, looking at the sight of Mulder and realizing the guy needed a bath as much as he did. 

There was room too. The thing was fucking huge and...despite them only taking a shower together before Rodrick would love for them to be in a bath together. Especially after sex. Thoughts of last night flooded his vision and he almost choked, god he couldn't get horny again...Shaking it off he smirked and splashed the rising water with his hand.."Come on man, join me! Cant have a party with one right?" The black haired male's eyes shimmered happily, because even married and with their romantic feelings Mulder was still his best friend that joked and flirted with him. Nothing could change that. Not even marriage. 

Waiting for him to accept he grabbed some water in his cupped hands and poured it briefly over his head to wet his black hair. The sticky stuff in his hole and on his stomach was mostly gone.."I wanna talk about how /fucking awesome/ last night was anyways. I wanna praise you." A thing he loved to do. It was obvious to Rodrick Mulder over the course of their once /platonic/ friendship that the agent wasn't fond of himself. So he wanted to help.

MULDER  
Mulder smiled, getting some memories when Rodrick called him 'babe.' The FBI Agent then chuckled. "I didn't really mean to.. I just fell asleep after.. after last night." Hearing the invitation to join Mulder didn't argue, quickly stripping down his clothes, not feeling too embarrassed after they'd already done everything last night. He still grew a little red though, the male now just realizing how big the tub was so they would both easily fit. He slipped in, shivering at the warm water as the goosebumps on his body soon disappeared. Mulder settled in slowly, his back arched against the side as he looked at the bubbles, feeling a lot better now and a lot cleaner.

Mulder hardly heard the words but damn he did. And he smiled sheepishly, looking down for a moment. "A-ah yeah.. but you don't have to praise me! I didn't do.. do anything." All he'd done was what he'd normal do, right? Mulder didn't even feel impressed in himself, but.. fuck Rodrick had been amazing. And he was still here, still praising him for doing nothing! "But.. it was amazing. You were so.. so.." How did he explain it? He didn't even have words. "I've never felt anything like I did last night.. and I'm sorry we didn't ever.. or I didn't ever let us do that sooner."

RODRICK  
"Of course you did shit idiot. You're the one who had the dick inside me, not the other way around~" Rodrick wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. He hated Mulder thinking that because sex wasn't a one person game. That was masturbation. "And thanks...It doesn't matter okay? You were ready. I....I wont lie, it sucked, but I easily adapted...I understand...Diana.." God saying the name made him almost seethe with anger, but he managed to keep it under control...however he didn't further the subject at all about her. Rodrick just smiled and soon enough bubbles flowed everywhere in the bath and he reached over to turn off the hot steaming water. "You did so good, babe. Got some secret talent there. Im surprised you were single when I met you with moves like that!" 

Ah. When they first met. Something he thought about a lot lately. Probably something married people do anyways but he decided to bring it up. "Hah, remember when I saved you with that trashcan? You sure as hell wanted to be away from me when you realized I was the one who saved you...Pfft. You were pretty stubborn." Rodrick had to basically threaten the FBI agent to get in his van to drive him to Scully or whatever. The memory was a bit hazy still. Though he enjoyed the thought thoroughly. Leaning back he let himself relax and looked at Mulder with lidded eyes. So far The Smoking Man hadn't shown his face.. Which made him so happy. To be able to love and adore Mulder in peace...Diana was gone too and hopefully would stay away.  
Rodrick didnt want Mulder to chose her over him again. That would suck. Groaning as he felt his muscles relax he let his heavy eyelids slam shut and he only saw a calm darkness.

MULDER  
Mulder smirked, popping some bubbles that drifted close to his face. "I guess that is true.." He stiffened at the mention of Diana, his skin suddenly feeling like it was crawling and he looked away. "Diana... didn't do anything for me. I was an idiot, let's leave it at that, okay?" He really didn't want to be pressed about Diana or his mistakes, or really any exes because now he had Rodrick and none of that mattered. Right? He scowled and waved his husband off. "Well, you're one of the only ones that knows my talent~ let's keep it at that, eh?" 

Mulder laughed, remembering the time they'd first met. Damn, it felt like that was so long ago. "I was pretty stubborn huh? But hey! I didn't want help... even though you saved my life so that was kind of dumb." Simple times, huh? Actually not, not at all. Terrible times. Drunk times. Mulder was surprised he never really drank anymore, but his life was so much better now. And.. well, he was happy about that. Even if he still looked back at the past and felt shitty about it. And only one person knew- Scully. Not even his husband.. but he didn't want to talk about it. Even if it could be lonely. But he could go back a bit, eh? "I guess I've always been that way. My parents didn't really like that. Or.. sometimes they did." He shrugged. "But I... guess I won't ever really find that out now."

RODRICK  
Rodrick opened his eyes again with a small, lazy smile rested on his face and he almost gushed at the sight that awaited him. Mulder's smirk was charming and watching him pop a few bubbles was so fucking cute. "It is!" However he clearly noticed the change when he mentioned Diana and he winced at his stupid words as he wished he could've plucked them out of the air and hid them. "I-I know..Sorry...I didnt uh, mean it harshly. What went down with Diana wasn't your fault, if I would've kept my head on better and if I would've stayed home instead of working a miserable job that wouldn't have gotten so bad." A part of him blamed Mulder for falling for her tricks a second time, but Rodrick also had taken back exes when he shouldnt have. Frank...was a big one. Feeling a tight pull at his chest he dropped the thought of the deceased male immediately. He didnt love the guy...but he still was hurt over the death of him.  
The tease brought him out of it and he huffed and moved his hands under the water to move suds and bubbles towards his husband. "Shut up! You were amazing but not as good as some pornstars!" Rodrick Mulder teased back. 

And then the laugh which he adored arouse and Rodrick smiled brightly. "Pfft yeah. You were quite the character. Still are, actually. I remember how much I wanted to get away from you though...Back then my first rule was 'no friends or attachments on the road'..And you were coming close to those categories." The tan male admits shyly, wondering if his lover already had known that...And then came the parent mention. Rodrick didn't know that much about them other than how they died...which came out as an outburst from the agent during a fight. Stiffening he paused. "Mulder...uh...were...were your parents not...nice to you? After Samantha?" Just a thought, it was bad to ask but...he wanted to know more.

MULDER  
Mulder shook his head. "It's okay, I get it. I'm not proud of myself for what I did, but.. she's in the past now. And I'm married to you, so there's no worries~" He felt his heart tug and he almost sighed. Things were so good now but he always had the feeling it wouldn't last. And what if the Smoking Man resurfaced? Or Krycek? That was something he didn't want to happen. Mulder just wanted to be happy for a while, no worries or anything. And having Rodrick made that so much better but... still. How long would it take for his real dad to return? He snorted when Rodrick shoved bubbles toward him and the FBI Agent rolled his hazel eyes. "Ooo! Is that a test?" He cocker a brow and flicked some water at his husband.

Mulder snickered. "Ah! I didn't know I had such a great affect on you back then. Then again when we first met I don't think either of us exactly wanted to be around each other, so there was also that." The male paused to continue but was stopped by the curious question Rodrick asked. Oh... fuck. Fuck. No. Why did Rodrick even think that? Or want to know that? The male squirmed under his husband's gaze and shifted slightly. "Uh... I mean.." Mulder didn't want to lie but he didn't exactly want to /tell/ him either. Maybe he could dodge this? He didn't want to risk the chance of crying because of that shit. "I.. I guess after Samantha my parents were just different. My mom got depressed, she never came out of her room and I was mostly alone because of that. My dad..." Mulder trailed off, sucking in a breath and shrugging, hoping to play it off casually. "Was a drunk. A drunk dick." But he still missed his dad. Was that bad? Should he really miss someone who abused him? God damn it now he could see Rodrick would probably continue asking so he just would... say a little. "Yeah he was pretty mean. Most of the time when I got back home from school he'd... he'd hurt me." Fuck. Fuck. That was the nicest way he could put it but it still caused tears to prick his eyes and he bit his lower lip. "Guess I was never the favored child.."

RODRICK  
"Yeah I suppose im Rodrick Mulder now, so that should mean something!" Rodrick snickered when water was flicked at him and it landed on his face. "Wow, competitive huh? Never took you for that type!" He was about to do it back until the situation shifted a bit. At first it was fine with Mulder's reply to the past, making Rodrick flinch at how different they were back then and how coldly they seemed to treat eachother but.. Thats not what made him shift...it was when Fox spoke up about his dad. Or well, his...step dad..technically. Rodrick suspected for the FBI agent to snort at his accusation and tell him a joke, something nice, but what he received instead made him feel iced to the bone.

God all fucking mighty. Slowly the drummer's face turned into dread and horror everytime his husband continued. His heart slowly breaking because he was somewhat joking what he asked if Mulder had been abused! He didnt...oh god...and it made him sick to his stomach. Mulder was...fucking strong. The drummer couldn't imagine hurt and physical abuse coming from people that had him...over a sibling.  "F-fox...oh..I didn't..im sorry.. Im so sorry.." A tinge of anger whirled up in him because his fucking husband was so kind and funny...intelligent...and he was treated like trash as a kid. Fuck it hurt. Rodrick had...suffered his own abuse...and instead he let it change who he was and how he acted and he became weak...Mulder...he..strong like a fucking bull and had a heart of gold. "They were mental then Mulder. Anyone who had you as a kid would be so fucking lucky...Lord knows my mom wanted me to be like you. Smart, loving, have strong beliefs.. " The male blinked sadly, seeing the tears he moved closer and some water spilled out of the tub as he wiped the tears away.  
"Im sorry...I love you..I cant believe they hurt someone like you...You don't deserve that."

MULDER  
Mulder didn't have the energy to respond to the other stuff Rodrick said before, his heart suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't stop the sadness from sweeping him over. But his eyes widened slightly at the strong reaction from his husband, he hadn't expected that at all. Mulder figures Rodrick would say sorry and they would continue and he would mourn in silence for a while but.. he.. actually cared. Mulder didn't know why he was surprised, he knew Rodrick cared, he just didn't think he'd get much of a reaction about his past. Mulder sighed and looked up at his lover then back down. He shivered when Rodrick wiped the tears from his eyes. And fuck those words chilled him so much because after all that time of abuse Mulder knew something had to have been wrong with him for his dad to change so suddenly. 

Damn he was being stubborn again. But he didn't care, his dad had his own reasons for.. hurting him! Right? "Well I was the one watching my sister that night, I should've tried harder to help her! But I didn't, I just... watched. And my d-dad was angry, that's okay, I was angry too.. he didn't even believe me when I told him what I saw, he just.. f-fuck." Mulder felt like his insides were twisting painfully, he hated defending his dad! He didn't want to but... it felt like an obligation and he still tried to understand to this day, but the memories still hurt so badly. He hardly knew what to think anymore. Mulder then laughed weakly. "I was a lot different when I was a kid, I was an asshole. Samantha was always the angelic kind, a smartass but still highly likable. Me? Well, I wasn't much. I mean I was so pathetic I tried-" Fuck. That was too deep into the story, he had to stop talking or he was seriously going to start sobbing and he refused to do that on he and Rodrick's honeymoon, why'd his husband care anyway? Mulder wouldn't ruin this so he took in a deep breath and straightened up, hoping to change the subject soon.

RODRICK  
"Dont. Even. Blame. Yourself." Rodrick almost snapped but managed to keep his voice at a normal tone as his hands slid down to rest softly on Mulder's exposed shoulders."Jesus you were just a /kid/....I...I probably would've shit my pants! You cant be mad at yourself and your father shouldn't have been either...You cant protect everyone." He shook his head with a sad sigh, he didnt want to understand why Mulder was defending his father but..Rodrick understood all too well because of...Frank Yarrow. There wasn't much to fight back with so he remained quite and watched the other...slowly letting his arms wrap around Mulder to bring the agent to his chest. The words made him snort because he had always thought of him and Greg in that same light. 

"I bet that's not true. Im sure if I would have known you as a kid I would befriend you over Samantha.. and even if you were a bad kid you werent me." Rodrick smiled weakly and kissed Mulder's cheek with a sigh, he noticed the hickey too with a smile and wondered if the one Mulder gave him was showing. "I...I used to hate myself so m-much.  As a kid...and I...I tried...I.." Oh god he hated to be weak but for his husband to feel better he would do anything. Say anything. "I tried to overdose on my dad's pills. It...It was bad Mulder, but you weren't like me as a kid a bet..." He offered the somewhat comfort with a small and sad smile as the memory came to his head and he had to hold back from crumbling.  
"You didn't deserve that abuse as a kid. You deserved better. You deserved loving parents and friends. I wish..God if I could go back in time I would. Just to help you..." Mulder then straightened and seemed done on the topic. Rodrick frowned and slowly started fo move back feeling a bit stupid.

MULDER  
That.. that was true. He had been a kid. But even at twelve he'd expected so much of himself, he was so protective of his sister who was... now dead.. He just hated himself for what he'd done. And right when he was just starting to be able to /stand/ who he was with Rodrick he was gonna get like this again. "I-I know but... imagine something happened to me.. and you didn't help. Would you not hate yourself too?" Fuck.. this was getting bad, but it sort of melted away when Rodrick hugged him and he let out a breath, choking on a sob and closing his eyes. He listened to what his husband said, his eyes widened when he heard that Rodrick had tried to kill himself. What?! He didn't even... imagine the drummer had ever even tried.. "F-fuck Rodrick I didn't know you tried that, why.."

He rubbed some tears away from his eyes as the hug was broken and he looked at his husband with glassy eyes. This was... he was surprised Rodrick hadn't told him before. But then again neither had Mulder right? He sighed slowly, oxygen filling his lungs as his anxiety grew a bit. "It's okay. I.. I tried to take my life as a kid too. Everything hurt so bad I couldn't take it... I guess physically and mentally." He was the way his husband looked completely broken from what he was saying. "Come here." Not allowing the hug to be broken yet he wrapped his arms around Rodrick and pulled him close, nuzzling into his neck. "We're still here though, right?" he whispered, a tinge of nostalgia in his voice. After everything they were still both alive.. that had to mean something.

RODRICK  
The question made something akin to anxiety bubbled in his stomach. Yeah...that kinda already happened...like when Mulder had traded himself in for him to get put of Krycek's keep. Rodrick had hated himself, so he...he didn't know what to say. Mouth open he closed it a few times as he tried to figure out the words, and finally he managed to swallow something. "O-of course I would... Why is that even a question!" Rodrick could feel the suds as he waved his hands around to feel some sort of comfort. "You are my best friend, husband or not, I would feel bad if anything happened to you. When...when the news said you were dead after our argument and..when we were still just friends'...I felt so bad you know...Really mad and disgusted at myself...If Scully hadn't shown up I dont know what I wouldve done." Flinching as he recalled his bleeding knuckles and sobbing he tried to breathe in again. For a second the married male didnt want to talk about this but..It was good. Healthy for them to. 

Hearing his husband's 'why' made him grimace but other then that he let a mask slip on as he once again touched on the topic. "Well, uh, remember how when we were on the topic of your....sexuality.." He sighed, remembering that short fight that didn't end as badly as all the others. "And how I said...I was..touched...as a kid without consent? Yeah...I uh, felt weird afterwards..I felt dirty and..So I tried.." Becoming distant towards the topic and to his spouse he shrugged. "Not that it matters. What happened then was something that happened because of me. If my old friend didn't walk in uh, I might've died." Rodrick could care...less about that stupid issue. That was the first time he tried, he liked the thought of suicide more then doing it...But his brown pooled eyes went wide with heartbreak and shock when Mulder announced...that problem. "Baby...that...im sorry...Oh god.." 

As rude as it may sound, he had a sickening suspicion that Fox had tried before. And he was right. Didn't make it better to stomach though. He leaned forward to place a kiss on his nose with a loving sigh. "It would've been hard..i understand why you tried but..." Eyes shining he forced a small smile and let the words fall out. "Im glad you didnt. You're such an awesome person. Even if.." Rodrick Mulder didn't even want to think about it but he did a lot. "If we fall apart in our relationship..and..and get a divorce I...I still am glad you're alive today. I love you. Romantically and as a best friend."  
Hearing the 'come here' made him actually smile instead of forcing one and when Mulder pulled him in he watched the now suds roll behind them. Feeling his husband nuzzle into his neck made him let out a sound of affection, and he squeezed the male softly.  
The words made him laugh a bit bittersweetly, "We are. Aaa. Sucks a bit doesn't it?" Kissing Mulder's hickey he smirked. "But im.just an asshole. So yeah, we are still alive." 

MULDER  
Mulder saw Rodrick's anxious gaze. He shouldn't have asked that but... he just wanted someone to understand how he felt! How much he hated himself for what he'd let happen. "Well.. that's how it feels for me. Twenty years later I'm still angry and sad about it but it's just so.. s-so hard to let go. I don't know how, I mean fuck I-I've only told Scully and you about this." He felt like his heart was being ripped apart, he hated talking about this. It hurt so badly but he knew maybe it... was a good thing that he was letting some of it out. Keeping all of that in was a lonely existence, I mean hell it's why he'd tried to kill himself so many times. But.. that would be something he kept to himself for now. One known suicide attempt was enough, but fucking five, six attempts now (he was starting to forget the number) was too much for /anyone/ to know and it just made him feel so much worse about himself. His stomach churned, that disgust was hard to bear sometimes but.. somehow he was able to move past it. Mulder hardly knew how. Hearing Rodrick's continuation he sighed and nodded. "I-I'm sorry I did that. I was just angry and... upset and because of that it was easier to take me. I really didn't mean to worry you." Mulder was sincere with those words. That guilt still followed him, knowing he was the one that caused Rodrick to get shot. Fuck.

Mulder listened closely, remembering his husband had said that.. god it made him angry, to think of someone fucking molesting Rodrick when he hadn't been able to do anything about it. He didn't know who it was, but Mulder knew if that fucker was still alive he'd gladly strangle that guy. But he kept those more violent thoughts inside as he listened. "It wasn't your fault you were... were touched. God if you'd actually succeeded in that I probably wouldn't even be here." Mulder smiled sadly, yes, that's how much he needed and wanted Rodrick. He wasn't sure he could live without his husband. "W-well I don't think many people would've cared. But it was selfish, if I'd done it I would've torn my family apart even more. It's why I.. didn't tell anyone about what he did to me. It hurt but I could take the pain. I still loved him. I still /love/ him. Even if he's gone and sometimes I'm happy about that- which is so terrible because I let him die. I-I didn't even see Krycek.. c-coming.." Fuck his voice broke and everything hurt and he... didn't know how much longer he wanted to talk about this. He'd never really shared his whole life story, only told Scully a bit a few years ago. But this was worse, now he was admitting to being a fucking terrible person for what he'd done and- and he shouldn't be talking about it. But when he started it was like he couldn't stop, the words almost spilled out. "I-I'm just pathetic, okay? I let my dad die, my mom killed herself because I didn't pick up the phone, I-I don't know how many more mistakes I can make."

His heart rate slowed when he hugged Rodrick however, like it was comfort for both of them. "Sometimes it sucks. But we have each other.. you saved my life.."

RODRICK  
"Im....I understand. I guess thats hard to get over so easily. You only telling two people is normal. If I was to lose Greg.." Just the thought alone made him want to vomit, it made him feel so empty and his stomach twisted. Rodrick and his brother didnt act close most of the time, but that didn't mean Rodrick didnt love him with everything in his body...Mulder could always leave him and so could everyone else...except Greg. Who was stuck as his brother forever and even if the wimp was all grown up he still looked up to him, even if Gregory never admitted it. He continued, "I would feel horrible the rest of my life. But...but im sure Greg would feel horrible if he knew I felt that everyday. S-so...I bet Samantha wants you to not feel that way too. If she loves you, which, I bet she did so much." A bond with a sibling was something that was awesome. Even if Rodrick...treated his horribly.  
"What? O-oh yeah no biggie. I was worried, I thought you were dead..My fault too anyways." The rockstar sighed with a shrug as guilt ate him. "I slept with Heather and didn't think once about how you felt..Which was so wrong of me. At the time I had fully uh, convinced myself that we were just friends..." Yeah, he had lied to himself in his head that much he had thought everything that had happened between him and Mulder didnt...yeah. 

Hearing what his lover said made him laugh with a fake smile. "Thanks I suppose. But it was. I didn't have a bad life at all Mulder, but the choices I made caused it to be horrible. Again, you suffered worse...I mean...at least the guy w-was...was a stranger..no one knows anyways. What happened to me. Except uh Greg." Yeah, and others suspected it but didnt fully know.  
And the more the agent talked about his past made his own stomach churn. "He was your dad. Despite everything he is....M-makes sense why you love him. You have a good heart." A praise escaped him with a real smile. "If it were my dad I would've...run away..which is easy for me to do"

Pausing he added, "And you being glad about it sometimes is okay. You took so much pain from someone you loved. Its normal. I bet it is..I knew people that got beaten by their parents...they wanted them dead half the time and the other time they missed them. I certainly was hanging with a...interesting crowd" Rodrick snickered, and when Mulder hugged him he hugged back before pulling away with a sigh.  
"Thanks. But dont say you wouldn't be alive without me...You would've. I might've been alive and just..never went to that bar..You're stronger then you think." The tan male smirked. "Greg said so."

MULDER  
Mulder did wonder. If Samantha was really up there not wanting him to feel this way. But he didn't know /how/ to not feel terrible. He always saw her getting taken away in his dreams... him allowing it to happen. How could she not be mad at that? But maybe Rodrick was right. If she was mad then it would have been at least twenty years by now. Mulder sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "She did. I just.. I don't know.. I thought she was alive all this time and now I know she's dead. If I couldn't even realize that I don't think I'll ever know what she's thinking." Mulder turned his head toward Rodrick and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, you just.. didn't know if we were together anymore. That's okay. I uh. Guess we're even now." He smiled sadly. Unfortunately Mulder had spent more time hurting Rodrick than vice versa because of Diana, so it was just.. karma. He'd been an idiot, he shouldn't have left like that. Mulder knew no good was going to come out of it. And well, not much did. Except for maybe them kissing so people would finally know without them having to be told..

Hearing his fake smile Mulder shook his head. "No one really has a worse life than anyone else, it just depends on how you deal with those things. You were touched, I was abused... they were both equally shitty. We just sort of dealt with them in different ways." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm glad you told me though. Trust me, if I ever see them I won't hesitate to knock them down and beat the everliving hell out of them." Yup, Mulder would definitely not have any problem with that. He hated people that hurt kids, and especially the ones that hurt Rodrick as a kid. He came back out of his thoughts and shrugged. "Yeah I guess. At least he stopped after a while. Especially when David found out..." Fuck. David. Mulder had hardly even thought of his only childhood friend since now. He was still so thankful for that guy.. shame he moved away.

Hearing Rodrick Mulder scowled. "No, you saved me Rodrick.. I'm so thankful for you, you know.."

RODRICK  
Rodrick was just glad overall that Mulder was sharing this with him. He knew the topic of Samantha was a rough topic...The drummer vividly recalled the whole 'stoning' thing when they had rescued Mulder...That...that was a lot. Mulder had built everything around his sister only to find out she had been dead the whole time. Rodrick would be more then messed up too...And to think he made.fun of his husband's sister...Fuck. Guilt filled him again. Even when him and Mulder were doing so well, caring about eachother so easily, he always could recall /his/ mistakes. When him and Mulder became friends after their breakup Rodrick had still had the selfish urge to hurt the agent, and any time he got the chance he would...Despite everything.  
Fox surely didn't know about that. And Rodrick never wanted him to know that because he was scared his husband would hate him so early in their marriage. "Its fine. You can take your time with your grief. Time isnt rushing you~" Forgetting his thoughts he smiled. "I bet she was amazing huh? I wish I could've met her...I bet her and Greg would've gotten along." Rodrick snickered because he doubted his selfish brother would've gotten along with someone as nice as Samantha. 

"Yeah. We did handle it differently..And its nice to know you would get arrested for me Mulder~" The black haired male leaned back to rest his back against the tub, the water now lukewarm and all the bubbles were gone and the suds were fading. "I dont remember him. Of course I remember how he looks and..I think...maybe Issac was his name? I dont know...Ahaha...I was just plucked off the street and..that...happened...somewhere.." Rodrick didn't mention the fact that he wasn't alone. Other then Issac someone else had been there but...fuck he wasn't ready to talk about it yet...Maybe he would later. "If anything the experience made me...strong. I became distant, cold, uh...slutty? So basically, who you met at the bar the first day we met...thats who I had become.." 

Yeah and as proud as Rodrick was for the mental boundaries he had built and the rules he made, he hadn't been happy. Wearing a mask wasn't fun. And being strong all the time wasn't either....Seeing his beloved FBI agent shrug and talk made his eyes narrow with a playful hint. "He did? Thats great..But whose David? Was he your booooooyfriend? Aw! Did my 'straight' Mulder have a BOYFRIEND? Was he hot? Does he want to join us in the tub?" Laughter barked around the bathroom because he liked to tease. And the topics they were sharing were heavy so it was good to let lose.

When he was scolded at Rodrick sighed. "Im thankful for you too...Even if we would've stayed as best friends I would still love you. I hope you know that nothing can, nor will, change how I view you..Even your sexy scars~" Which he was a lot of last night.

MULDER  
Mulder laughed lightly, smiling softly. "Yeah. She was a great kid. Sometimes she could be a brat to me though since she was younger and got away with that." He rolled his eyes. "Always blaming everything on me! And to think my parents actually believed what she said." The FBI Agent didn't know how he hadn't seen that his sister had always been more loved... more special. Anything she said was something that everyone had to hush up for, but anything that came out of Mulder's voice had been taken with a grain of salt. No one cared, only really David. And after Samantha had been taken he'd gotten bullied a lot more, I mean for fucks sake one time he'd gotten beaten to hell by those guys so badly for "killing his sister" (as the rumor said) he couldn't even more. But David had always been there for him. Had never left him in the face of harassment. Now that Mulder knew he wasn't... fully straight but also wasn't fully gay.. bisexual, right?.. maybe he /did/ have some secret feelings for his friend as a kid but just didn't know what it was. Fuck, if that was the case..

Then Rodrick's voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped his head up. "Oh come on love, I'd do anything for you! You know that right? And sometimes I'll be glad to do it, especially if it's who hurt you in the past." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Issac?" He noticed the way his husband trailed off and wondered if there was more to the story than he was letting on.. plucking out a random question from his list he asked, "Were you alone?" Then his lover continued about the experience and he nodded sadly. "I'm sorry that happened to you.. you didn't deserve that at all, it's sick what he did to you and he should be locked away forever. That would be a better punishment than death." 

Startled by the tease, Mulder waved his husband off and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes! We were just so in love as little fourteen year olds~" He waved his hands dramatically. "Haha. No. No, he was my best friend. Only friend actually, and I was his only friend. Funny how that works, I mean he could've easily stopped being around me so he wouldn't have to get kicked in the ribs every time we walked through the hall, but he took a bullet for me. Many times. And he kept my secrets even though he probably shouldn't have now that I think back on it.. but he was a great dude. I miss him." Mulder wondered where David was now. Who knows, maybe they'd see each other again someday.

He smirked at the flirt and didn't hold back from sneaking in a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Same for you my dear."

RODRICK  
"All younger siblings are brats amigo. Greg was always such a tattletale...And Manny? That kid could get away with murder!" Rodrick snorted with a friendly smile, happy that he was causing some laughs to escape his lover for now. That was so good, to hear his husband laugh. He had always been fond to hear it since he surprisingly heard it a lot. It had actually became a sound of comfort for Rodrick. Though he noticed that the brown haired male seemed deep in thought and wondered for a second if he had been right about the David thing. Didn't Mulder say he would never be gay when they first met though?...Huh.

About to seriously ask about it he paused when Mulder reassured him."Oh trust me I know you would. You're just that type of guy ya know? I bet even if a store clerk yelled at me you would go and fight them my knight in shining armor..." Rodrick's smile however fell quickly and a look of mild panic spread across his face at the question. Oh fuck fuck fuck fUCK! No he had tried to forget this for years and once his lover asked it all came back...The forced touches...the look of disgust...the..god Issac in the fucking background. His heart sped up and he choked on his breathing. It was almost like a panic attack was coming on but he quickly stopped it. "Wh-what? Of...Yeah! I...I..." And with those words he tried to drop the topic. Elijah...was a sore subject...It really was. "Totally alone. He..He didn't...make...He didnt..." Feeling tears well up he wiped them and hoped it seemed like the bath water. "I was alone. I sw-swear.." It was obvious he was lying. 

He tried to distract himself as he played with his hands in the water and listened to Mulder talk about this David dude. Forcing a smile he nodded. "Friends are like that ya know...Always there even if shit goes down..." Pausing he knew he had to ask...It would make his anxiety calm down a bit anyways. "Did you....on a serious note...have any romantic feelings towards him?" Rodrick tilted his head to the side 

Ignoring the kiss on his cheek as he smiled even if his smile was a bit strained. "I love you...Yeah.." This David guy was on his mind now. He wondered if he would show up again...actually ..he wondered if David had felt an attraction towards the FBI agent...

MULDER  
"Well good to know it wasn't just Samantha then," He snickered. Yeah younger siblings could definitely get away with a lot, murder even on that list! He then chuckled at Rodrick's words and smirked. "Oh definitely! I won't ever allow anyone to hurt my amazing husband~ even if it's that store clerk." 

Mulder felt his heart race go up and his mouth went dry. Why did Rodrick even think he and David had liked each other?! They hadn't! They... they hadn't, right..? Choking down a breath Mulder shook his head quickly. "N-no! Not at all!" God WHY DID HIS CHEEKS GO RED IT WASN'T EMBARRASSING HE HADN'T FELT ANYTHING TOWARD DAVID. "He uh... he was just my best friend you know? Nothing more! Best friend during my teenage years! Ahaa..." He'd never talked about David to anyone, I mean hell Mulder was now just realizing he actually might /have/ loved his childhood friend and that was... a big leap from what he'd thought about being gay all those years... he knew it wasn't wrong, he'd never been a strong believer in God anyway, but he just found gays to be a little... gross. But he said otherwise, acted otherwise just so he wouldn't be like his god awful bible-abiding mother who fucked him over countless times. But now look where he was and how much he'd grown as a person. He had a /husband/. Rodrick. And that was a fucking amazing thing..

Then it was like Rodrick snapped after Mulder inquired about him being touched sexually... his eyes widened slightly at seeing the alarm on his husband's face and what almost looked like a fucking panic attack. Fuck, he hadn't meant to do that! Rodrick had always... brushed off the subject, said it was himself and that guy. But now that he'd asked about someone else being there Rodrick was freaking out? That had to mean something! "Babe calm down, I-" He was cut off and his heart seemed to tear apart to see the tears in his lover's eyes. His jaw opened slightly, the lie so blatantly obvious.. fuck what had Rodrick been through to make him this upset over a simple question? "Hey... hey... breathe, okay? You're okay, I'm here.." He frowned as he stared at Rodrick, wanting to know so badly what had happened but... he didn't want to make his husband too upset. "Look, you don't have to tell me... you can if you want though, just don't feel any pressure to okay?"

RODRICK  
Trying his best to avoid the subject about Issac and Elijah he smirked when Mulder went bright red and stuttered. Ha! He totally did have a crush on this David dude! Maybe he never noticed it...but he totally did! The drummer giggled and crossed his arms with a hum as the thought left his head for a bit with this new information. "Uh huh. I totally believe you." Smiling softly he shook his head. "Listen, I dont care if you loved him. Lord knows ive loved a lot of people from my past. I bet he was something amazing if you felt so strongly towards him! Maybe you should try to find him? I would love to meet him." Rodrick really would. Get to know the guy would be nice...someone nice from Mulder's past seemed rare. He duly wondered if him and Mulder had ever been in the same highschool.. If he would've been nice to Mulder. It would've depended really. He wouldn't care much about the sister thing so that's a bonus. "Hey, and who knows, maybe he could joooooooin us in bed sometime~ A threesome! Perfect!" 

The store clerk joke made him snort. "Baby, he would only yell at me, not hit me. You don't need to go shooting people. I can handle myself~" Mulder's words made his day though until his husband obviously caught onto him lying and he cursed his signs of a panic attack..fuck.  
The brown haired male comforted him, said he didn't have to tell him and reminded him to breathe. God he hated him. So sweet. So understanding. So perfect. Rodrick wanted...he never told anyone. Greg probably knew...but that was it...He never told anyone or implied that Elijah was there at all...sucking in a breath he hesitates, stomach churning and without realizing it he curls into a ball in the back of the tub with a shaking form despite the still somewhat warm water. "Just.. Mu-mulder don't...dont hate me when I say it but...y-yeah...some one else...someone else..Was..they were there." Oh god he felt as if someone was repeatedly punching his stomach. A feeling he knew well. 

But he wanted someone to know...someone to tell him how he could still cope with this. Rodrick had done fine so far but.. no one had really given him advice about it yet. "So...s-so I had started to walk home since it was warm outside. But i...i didnt walk alone. My uh...old old childhood friend Elijah. .I might've mentioned him once ah.." He didnt know. Rodrick and him fell out after that and yeah even if he did still hang with the colored male sometimes...it had never been the same. "He...He..was also in my grade and got....taken with me and-" The messy haired male sniffled and breathed in deeply fuck fuck fuck. Brown pools watered as he forced himself to continue even if he just wanted to cry. "Issa...Issac..He..He made me and Elijah...Ohgodifeelsick.." 

Lying to himself always worked. Rodrick lied to himself about a lot of things and sooner or later he actually believed those lies. And one of those lies had been about the rape. Rodrick still wanted to just believe it was him, no one else, but now as he finally said it outloud it hurt him a lot. "So I guess... Me and him werent...touched but...We dont.." The drummer' breath hitched and he suddenly leaned over to unplug the water. It would take forever to drain.

MULDER  
Seeing that Rodrick didn't believe him Mulder looked away in embarrassment. God damnit why did his husband always have to know his emotions? I mean it wasn't bad, Mulder just thought he was a .. little better at hiding it! Especially his former feelings toward David. The FBI Agent was surprised when Rodrick said he'd like to meet his childhood friend. Mulder hasn't really ever thought to seek David out... all he knew was his friend moved to Montana for some high scale job his dad got. But what if he'd visited before and Mulder just hadn't known? It would be great to catch up.. but Mulder didn't know how to reach out or how he even would. Maybe.. another time. So the brown-haired male just shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care. "Yeah, I guess I can reach out to him sometime or something.." Mulder snickered at the tease and splashed water at his husband. "Oh stop it! He's probably got a special buddy already."

Mulder snorted. "Uhhh huh. Well even then I'd beat him up, I can't let anyone disrespect ya! But I'd be your back up, you know? Big scary FBI dude, think that would intimidate him a little bit." He was enjoying the joking and then Rodrick started to calm down after talking about the man that had taken him.. and possibly another person. Mulder wondered if his husband would talk about it, he wanted to know but he really didn't want to make this honeymoon depressing by pushing so he'd just... let Rodrick tell him on his own. And to his surprise he did! Rodrick was actually explaining! So Mulder listened closely and shock was evident on his face when his lover started to talk about how.. how... fuck. What the fuck. What kind of sick person could do that?! Make KIDS do... do that to each other?! But Rodrick was starting to look sick and Mulder didn't know what to say for a minute. He was so taken aback by that... he... could never imagine going through that. God it made his heart break, even after that Rodrick was still here and okay and.. alive.. 

Then his husband began to drain the water and Mulder really wanted to make Rodrick feel better in any way possible. "God Rodrick I'm... I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what you went through... that sick fuck deserves to die, I can hardly believe someone would be able to do that to... to /kids/, to make them.." He looked away, realizing he was probably upsetting his husband more so went with a more comforting instead of angry approach. "Don't you see though? You're so strong. Even after that.. being taken with your friend.. you made it through, you survived a suicide attempt which was definitely a sign that someone up above wanted you here, whoever that is. Your childhood was shitty but you still managed to brace through the worst times and you're here now. I guess waiting for something good to happen finally came along right?" Mulder smiled reassuringly and felt the need to hug Rodrick.

RODRICK  
"Special buddy? God Mulder, you're so gay!" Rodrick didn't want to think to much on the tramatic subject so when his husband splashed him it summoned a sharp laugh as he splashed his lover back with the remaining water. "I cant wait to meet him, then, considering I only just found out about him on our honeymoon!" The drummer then huffed and rolled his eyes when Mulder kept talking. Despite the playful scowl on his face, he did appreciate the joke. He had no doubt Mulder would defend him, after all they were now married...and even when they were just friends..Mulder had saved him countless times. "Ugh! Stop rubbing it in my face that you're stronger then me!" A smile on his face he wanted to lean forward and kiss Mulder but decided not to last minute so he could joke one more time. "Everyone knows you're my secret bodyguard Mulder, you dont have to flaunt it."

Then they were back on the topic of his trauma and he sighed...Understanding what Mulder was saying. It was super sick. Rodrick clearly remembered how many times him and Elijah had almost vomited...and how when he recalled it he felt so sick. Issac did deserve to die, but that wasn't what he cared about. That day he had clearly lost a friendship as well as dignity. "Its fine. It happens...Im...I dont...lose sleep over it anymore babe. Im fine now. Thanks...I...never got to share that with anyone. Even if I feel sick, its nice to get off my chest." Rodrick still felt a bit uncomfortable thinking about it, but his eyes shown appreciation towards the FBI agent for caring.

The comforting approach and the smile was contiguous, because finally a real one was on Rodrick Mulder's face as he laughed. "Im surprised God would want me here...But I suppose I am a keeper. A one of a kind." It was teasing and slowly Rodrick stood up to get out of the bathtub. Stepping out he glanced at the robes provided for them and put one on with a grin. "And good thing? Hmm...I wonder which good thing you're implying dear friend~"

Winking slyly to show he was kidding, and that he agreed that this was the best thing to happen to him for years, he waited for Mulder to get out. Spreading out his arms with a dorky grin so that the first thing his lover would slip into was a hug. Which he deserved, considering his performance last night and how considerate he was...and for sharing such stories. "Hey? I love you ya know. I feel as if I dont say it enough, but I dooo~"  
Considering their next move he realized he was starving. "And hey? Maybe when you get out..you can go and get us something? Im.starving...and while you do that I can head downstairs and see what we can do after eating.."

Maybe talk to some people and socialize...He didnt know..But he had a good feeling.

MULDER  
Mulder was going to joke back but he still felt a little down after talking about everything.. he was surprised he hadn't cried more, maybe it had been so long that he was more or less numb when talking about it. Even though it still hurt inside... letting it out did feel a bit better and he was glad Rodrick knew about it now. Mulder didn't want to keep those secrets anymore, of course he'd have a few really personal ones but he did want to explain his story... maybe another day, right now he just wanted to enjoy their time. When Rodrick got out and continued talking he nodded soundlessly. "Of course Rodrick, I'm always here if you want or need to talk about anything." He smiled warmly and the self flirt made him chuckle. "Well I sure think so! And so does God eh?" Mulder wouldn't comment on his non-belief in God for now.

The wink made him blush a little as he stepped out of the tub, coldness washing over him from sitting in the room temperature water for a while. He let himself fall into the robe and noticed Rodrick opening his arms to hug. Mulder gladly embraced his husband and sighed lovingly, his eyes closing for a moment. "I love you too Roddy, you're the best guy ever." Then Mulder now realized he was pretty hungry as well and he nodded quickly. "Yeah! Definitely, I'll go get something right now. I'll find something good for both of us." He winked and left the bathroom, finding his other set of clothes and quickly putting them on, drying off his hair as much as possible with the towel. It was pretty causal wear, maybe a bit more fancy since he'd grown accustomed to the FBI uniform. "I should've brought my trench coat, I know how much you like it!" Mulder joked, smirking as he quickly kissed his husband on the cheek. "I'll see ya!" He swiftly left the room and headed downstairs to find something to eat.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder meets someone from his past.

RODRICK  
Rodrick didn't respond to much, feeling too tired and hungry to even open his mouth. When Mulder hugged him...fuck it felt so nice, even the little physical affections meant a lot to the drummer...  
He purred happily at the nickname Roddy, one he held fondly. "Roddy boy huh? Is that coming back? I miss drunk Mulder's nickname!" His husband pulled back and when he did the other male admired the agent in a robe. Maybe he should buy his lover one sometime? The trench coat topic made him sigh dramatically. He still thought trench coats were lame...but he had decided Mulder made them cool. "Oh yes. I love it. Makes me completely horny when I see you in it!" And with a blessed peck placed on his cheek, Fox Mulder left. 

Alone, he finally changed into some clothes of his own. It felt so nice to be able to wear trashy outfits again...Wearing a torn flannel, ripped jeans, and a black shirt he decided it was a decent outfit and slipped on his tennis shoes. Hair messy and wet, he shook it wildly before using his hands as a comb to style it somewhat...Spikey and messy. What else could he want? Smiling at his reflection, he made sure to grab his phone and room key before leaving a few minutes after Mulder. He quickly texted the agent to make sure the other would meet him downstairs in the lobby to eat...and not in the room. Really due to one reason, who knew what Mulder was getting and Rodrick didn't want his lover to carry that all on his own...He did worry...Even if the guy was a skilled, fully trained FBI agent. 

Glancing around he took notice that there wasn't a lot of cool things to do alone...But there seemed to be some people just hanging around.   
This wasn't a honeymoon type suite, just a really /really/ nice one. So some people here might be here for other reasons...Rodrick Mulder hummed as he looked at the people...Wondering who he should waste time with.

MULDER  
David had just recently arrived in D.C. for his vacation. The perks to being a counselor were having your own work days, but since most of his patients seemed to be doing better he figured this weekend would be a nice time to go back to his home town. Montana was nice and had good work, but he loved this place. So many memories, good and bad, and he wanted to see if any of his old friends still lived around here. Well, more importantly Fox Mulder, his best friend growing up that had been abused by his dad. David still frowned at the thought. Even almost twenty years later he still felt regret for not telling anyone what Fox's dad did, he was so torn between doing what would be right and not ripping apart his friend's family. It was a hard choice but... he'd eventually decided to be loyal to Fox and not tell anyone. And that sadness has been so evident when David moved away for good, he still remembered the day when they said goodbye to each other. But now David was a grown adult and he could handle himself, he was sure Fox could too and had been the past two decades.

Though he knew he probably wouldn't come across his old friend. It had been too long, would Fox even remember? He'd have to do some detective work if he really wanted to find out. Then David suddenly smiled sadly, recalling how many times Fox had told him he wanted to be a cop or detective. He wondered what his friend did now... and if he'd achieved his dreams. I mean hell, he'd gotten good enough grades and was top of most of his classes, David figured he got into a great college and went into an awesome job. But that was only if they stumbled upon each other... which seemed also impossible.

Drowning the drink, David asked for another beer. He was in a hotel currently, he planned to visit the Washington Monument soon (he hadn't actually ever been there when he'd lived here) and go to some museums for some nostalgia. He hadn't really met anyone yet, then again David didn't plan to. But as he scanned the crowd for people to talk to he noticed a black-haired male, wondering who that was.

RODRICK  
Scanning the crowd for someone who looked like they had been here before, he noticed with distaste that most people around here were tourist or kids competing in a competition. Not his kind of people he would talk to all things considering. DC was nice but he only ever saw a bunch of tourist, no face that seemed to have some kind of direction around here. Walking past some kids he notice the bar the hotel had and sighed with relief as he noticed tourist leaving that part. Mulder would surely text him when he was at the lobby, so Rodrick decided to hide out in a place that only /had/ adults.no drinks though. Drinking whiskey on an empty stomach would make him super sick, it used to be no big deal, but that was back when he drank all the time...This was different. He didn't drink as much anymore. Bur maybe him and Mulder could grab some fireball tonight?

Stepping in he hummed, almost empty except a few people and the bartender. Again, he winced, no one looked that nice to talk to until...Someone looked at him and his brown eyes easily noticed them. Attractive, not that he cared since he was married, and seemed to know a little about DC unlike others in the hotel. Looking out the door he realized Mulder wasn't in sight and decided to go and chat, as he slyly slid into the seat next to the male. "Hello!" Rodrick chirped. 

He then noticed this might seem like he was trying to hook up and he quickly added, "Lots of tourist here huh? But I bet thats normal! This is my first time in a hotel as nice as this one...My husband is grabbing us some of their food. Know if its any good?" The black haired male asked and made sure to mention his husband. He wasn't looking for hookups, just a quick chat to waste the time unless he wanted to be bored out of his mind. Mulder would be done surely soon and getting to know others was always a nice bonus...That and Rodrick Mulder (or Heffley at the time) had always been social, so it made him forget about the dark conversations earlier.

MULDER  
The guy looked almost a little bored with the rest of the crowd, which was something David could agree with. However he'd already pointed out several of these people's weaknesses and problems, that guy with the Hawaii shirt definitely hated rejection and had received it several times throughout his life, it's why he was so outgoing. Then the woman with her kid had been abused most likely, by a husband or as a child, she seemed to flinch every time someone came too close to her too quickly. Then that boy over there had definitely seen too much for his age, instead of playing football he was staring at the sky with interest. Much more mature than the others. But then again David was a therapist so he knew that stuff, he could see it just by the way someone walked or the look in their eyes, and he saw something in this black-haired male as he approached.. a lingering sadness, like he'd just shared something very secretive for a long time. His eyes were a little red but his hair was still sort of damp, was that from shampoo or crying?

David was shaken out of his thoughts by the friendly greeting. He hadn't actually expected this guy to greet him, he figured they'd sit by each other until one of them eventually spoke up. But that clearly wasn't the case. Eyes flickering over the other man David nodded with a smile. "Hello!" Then he seemed to cover up his greeting with something, what was that about? Ah! He was married, didn't want to look like he was interested... oh well, this guy wasn't David's type anyway, looked way too into the.. sex thing... Then he almost didn't hear the question but quickly perked up. "This is actually my first time down here since last night! I've never stayed here so I'm not too sure." David raised a brow. "Are you and your husband touring as well?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick noticed the guy seemed a bit spaced out, or super focused, the drummer didn't quite know for sure. He seemed nice and smart and like he had been in DC before which is ..all that really mattered to him. Usually he wasn't picky, he would just chat away with whoever he could find, but having someone as intelligent and as kind hearted like Mulder in your life for so long...well it makes you see people differently. Finally the guy came back to reality it seemed as the guy looked at him. It...was a bit weird, he felt a bit uneasy because it seemed like the guy was trying to read something but...The friendly voice spoke up and the feeling seemed almost gone completely. Maybe the guy was a profiler? Or a therapist? Something along those lines. 

And thank god the male didnt seem like he wanted him either. Rodrick was very grabby, and he didn't want the guy to think he was being flirted with because he wasn't flirting at all. Just something he did. Personality trait or what the fuck ever. "Oooh? Really? Well, you seemed better to chat with then the rest of the people in here. And I needed something to do as I wait for my husband!" The drummer laughed, and once he was asked if him and Mulder were tourist he almost snickered. "Not at all! Nothing close to it really! We actually live in DC...We're actually. .on our honeymoon?" It came out as a question because he knew how silly that sounded. "We recently got married and we didn't feel like we had to go somewhere super special...So we chose a nice hotel instead!"

So far? Rodrick has been having a great time here. "Oh, sorry, I fucking suck at manners but..Rodrick Heff- Wait! No." Shaking his head with a smile he extended a hand. "Im now Rodrick /Mulder/. Not Heffley! Nice to meet you! Sorry if I seem overly friendly its ah...A trait of mine." Just mentioning his husband made him giddy.

MULDER  
The man seemed to be reading David just as he was reading him. He felt a weird feeling bubble up inside him, like he... well, he didn't /know/ this guy, that was for sure, but maybe like he knew someone through him? Of course he didn't want to seem pushy about asking who his husband was or if he knew anyone David knew but the brown-haired man was quite curious. Oh well, he figured he could determine that by last name when this dude introduced himself. He snickered slightly at the part insult part.. compliment?.. and replied with care. "Oh yes, most of the people here probably wouldn't be interested in talking to people like us." He shrugged and smiled. "Just a feeling. But I think you're a great guy! And whoever your husband is too." David chuckled at the silly expression on Rodrick's face, I guess that meant he wasn't touring. "Ahhh I see! Well congratulations for getting married! I hope your honeymoon is going well, this seems like a great place to do all that couple like stuff."

David didn't often cuss but he wasn't taken aback by that, he just shrugged it off. The therapist shook Rodrick's hand until his face suddenly turned to shock and it felt like chills wrapped up his spine, blanketing his mind in confusion and he felt like he was going into hyper thought. "Wh... what did you say? Mulder?" David had only known one Mulder his whole life and he sure as hell hadn't been gay. Or... or had he? But god it... it didn't make sense.. he couldn't have stumbled upon his old friend this quickly, it was.. fate. It was fate, right? Even his quick thinking mind couldn't comprehend this, but he suddenly felt a boost of excitement. /Okay calm down David, you don't know it's actually him... just ask?/ Realizing he'd been silent for a while David looked up toward Rodrick. "U-uh... your husband, by chance, is his first name... Fox? Fox Mulder? You'd know him if you've met him.."

RODRICK  
"Pfffft thanks. You're right though, not a lot of people want to hang out with me...or my husband for that matter. We're just distant from others usually!"  Due to Rodrick's own issues and Mulder's dangerous job. Of course the Smoking Man hadn't dine anything in a while but with him? You could never be too careful. Smiling he laughed, rolling his eyes at the man's words. "I suppose it is. Most people have more questions to give us I bet...Having a honeymoon in a hotel at the place you live? Yeah not many people do that." Right away he felt comfortable with the male as he seemed sane and actually nice. No lust or interest...Just a friendly chat. Rodrick was still hoping Mulder would come soon however, since he did really want to spend time with his husband. Which was the main part of the honeymoon anyways...

However this male seemed shocked at the mention of his name. Oh...Did...Did he know Rodrick from somewhere? He hoped not. Meeting up with old foes and one night stands never ended well for the drummer. And what if Mulder saw? But suddenly a question flew out after some silence and he felt a chill creep up his spine when the brown haired male said his lover's full name...Fuck. Was this an agent friend of his? "Fox Mulder?" Eyes showing affection at saying the name he tried to remain cold. Who knew who this guy was? "Sure. He's my husband..But I highly suggest not to mess with him if you're with Krycek.." 

Mulder probably didnt have a gun on him, but Rodrick would easily hold the other guy off if needed. That was his husband. And he did love the agent with all his heart.

MULDER  
David couldn't believe it. Fox fucking Mulder was this /man's/ husband. It was such a shock... he'd never, EVER expected his childhood friend to be gay, not even in the slightest bit. But now he was finding out that was the case and... god. Not to mention the amazing coincidence of David stumbling across Fox- or someone who /knew/ Fox- so soon. It was the kind of coincidence that made his mind explode, it was... wow! He couldn't even explain how he was feeling right now! Soon he calmed down over the initial shock and told himself to breathe, as he told all his patients seemingly every time they saw him. Noticing Rodrick become defensive David smiled. Fox had really hit the jackpot, Rodrick definitely cared for his husband and that was quite evident.

"No, no I-" David giggled. He didn't know who Krycek was, he didn't care, he was ecstatic! "I'm an old childhood friend of his.. David Wilson, we knew each other in high school! This is my first time coming back to D.C. in such a long time, I- I can't believe I'm meeting you! How is Fox?! Where is he? Can I see him! OH you have to tell me all about him! We have to catch up!" David was intent on seeing Fox now, he didn't even care about visiting places right now. This was a one in a lifetime experience!

RODRICK  
Rodrick Mulder was weary. He didn't even know the name of this male and he knew his husband's name? After everything he experienced so far with Mulder it sent him into alert. Eyes darting around the make sure there was an exit still open and for any possible weapons if he had to defend himself and stall so that Mulder would be safe. Anything. Quickly since they had gotten married he once again realized just what he would do to keep his lover safe. But...there wasn't an off vibe with this man. Nothing wrong. It was weird, and for a second he considered if Mulder had friends -other then Scully of course- in the FBI. The way the believer talked about his job was that it seemed as if everyone hated him for his 'spooky' brain. So he didnt understand! The rockstar tried to piece it together because time surely was running-

But then the male giggled and stared his name, and Rodrick's own shock jolted through his body. David? Like...the David him and Mulder just discussed today? Childhood friend? Questions poured out of David and the guy looked so fucking happy..There was no way he was faking this. Rodrick had to take this in, the questions, every thing. "David? As in, childhood friend Mulder told me about, David? As in...Mulder used to have a crush on David, David?" Realizing this he blinked a few times, brown eyes glimmering with a bit of happiness even if suspicion still were pooled in. "Well ill be fucked in the ass! Jesus. Thats...very interesting."

It was almost like fate once again! Mulder would be so happy and- the questions made the Mulder excited. Rodrick loved questions. And these were ones he could answer! About his favorite topic too, interesting! "Well uh, for starters, he goes by Mulder now. He hates his first name! Im his husband, and ive called him Mulder all my life!" Getting up he then pointed towards the door. "Of-of course you can! He should be in the lobby...maybe? God, and hows he doing? Awesome. He is with me of course!" The tan male winked.

MULDER  
David hardly noticed Rodrick's caution, HE WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY! And god he never cussed BUT THIS WAS AMAZING OH MY GOD HOW DID THIS HAPPEN HOW DID HE GET SO LUCKY HOW- David almost missed the shock on Rodrick's face and he smiled even wider, damn, Fox really did remember him and had even /mentioned/ him! Probably! Unless Fox didn't have any friends which wouldn't be surprising, it's not like either of them had been popular in high school. The only reason people knew David's name was because he helped others, but it's not like he was famous! And WOW Rodrick DID know who he was and that made him so excited! But the words made his cheeks go bright red and he had a hard time keeping his sudden train of though. "O-o-oh! H-he did now!" He laughed WHAT FOX HAD... LIKED HIM? HAD A CRUSH ON HIM? HOW HAD HE NEVER KNOWN? /It's too bad he's married now! But oh well, I.. probably wouldn't make him happy. But he and Rodrick must be, I'm not jealous at all./

"I-I can't believe I'm meeting him again! Oh! Mulder?" David had never called Fox Mulder, it had always been... Fox. But he could understand, his... dad had probably called him that so it made sense. When Rodrick got up David jumped to his feet as well, smiling like an idiot. He ignored the flirt. "Well? Let's go!" He realized he was being weird and cleared his throat. "Uh... can we go see him?" He smiled shyly.

Mulder had gotten some burgers, holding the bag in his hand as he looked around for Rodrick downstairs. He scanned the area for the black-haired male and when he didn't see his husband frowned. Waltzing into the bar he noticed his lover and smiled. Awesome! Mulder walked over. "Hey Rod! I got some burgers if that's okay." The FBI Agent noticed another brown-haired male. "Oh, who's this?" But... oh god he almost dropped the bag when the other guy turned around. His voice caught in his throat, his eyes wide and he staggered back a little.

"Oh... my god... David?"

RODRICK  
"Well..He seemed like he did. I guess. Mulder is weird when it comes to that stuff! I mean...Me and him took a long looong time to talk about our feelings towards eachother." Rodrick laughs, the stuttering made him hope that David didn't really like his husband back..That would be a bit weird. Even childhood crushes never really stayed crushes for long. "But he will defiantly be so happy to see you!" Giving the man his signature smirk he almost thought about how funny this was. They were just talking about David! And he just happens to be here? Rodrick never had a lot of thoughts about fate..but this had to be fate! Mulder must attract it. He only ever even experienced something like it with the agent.   
//the universe must like him, then//

David seemed pretty eager, and the Mulder almost jumped when the guy let out his words and got up so quick Rodrick barely had time to blink. The other male must of have noticed his own excitement and tried to calm down which caused a chuckle to burst from Rodrick. "Hey, calm down! Im his husband and sometimes im not even that excited to see him!" He joked as he himself stood, ready to reunite friends. "But yeah, Mulder, thats what he likes to be called now. Probably because of his FBI agent job or something." Rodrick shrugged, turning around to leave until the very guy he was looking for came in with a bag in hand. Raising an eyebrow he scolded, "Aw come on! Burgers are fine but where is the coke or pepsi?" 

Rodrick smiled at the nickname 'Rod' which was something usually highschool friends called him. The Heffley was happy with what Mulder seemed to grab and, secretly, it was just a relief to see him hungry. Even after Mulder became happy, Rodrick still wanted to make sure the agent ate...especially after their whole first fight and breakup and when Mulder had started to starve himself..God it still broke his heart to picture his lover like that. So everytime his lover would eat it made something in him happy.

MULDER  
David couldn't even find it in himself to reply to Rodrick, god was he... just taken away by Fox- or Mulder! This person was so much different than the broken teen he'd known.. he carried himself in a stronger light, his eyes shone with determination, he walked like he owned the world- and was actually comfortably in his shoes. As David examined closer though he saw a flicker of doubt in Mulder's eyes. And the more he looked the more he saw, Fox Mulder was definitely not as perfect as he put himself out to be, the way his back slightly hunched and that tired look he would get for a millisecond told David that he wasn't exactly fine, Mulder still had problems- most likely dealing with his past. Hell, David hardly knew anything after he'd left, he just now found out his childhood friend was an FBI Agent! That was amazing! But what had Mulder seen during his time there? Because there was a new broken Fox here, not as timid and shy as he used to be but definitely someone still haunted by memories. And David frowned as he realized him being here probably wasn't making that any better. But he would make it as great as possible anyway!

God damn Mulder had never been more shocked in his entire life. Okay that was a lie, he'd definitely been more shocked before but this was something he couldn't even explain. It was... it was fate. Or something, the brown-haired male didn't know how to explain it. This was no coincidence, especially since he'd just been talking about David to Rodrick. There was no way. These two were destined to meet again and.. god did it feel awesome to see this guy again. And he was just as observant as he had been as a teen, if not more, and David basically looked the same, just taller and older. Smiling, Mulder set the bag of food on the bar and ran up to his old friend. "DAVID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"

David didn't seem taken aback by his excited tone at all. "MAN SAME! IT'S BEEN FUCKING OVER TWENTY YEARS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!"

Mulder's heart swelled, god this was amazing... "So! David! What do you do?" Mulder was curious, his friend had always wanted to do something that included helping people and the male figured that's what he did now. 

"Ohhhh I'm a therapist! I'm on a little hometown vacation to check out the place again.. it's been a few years since I've come, but I didn't expect to see you here! I honestly wasn't even sure if you'd stayed, considering..." David looked away. Considering all the bad memories here as well.

Mulder wasn't fazed by those words.. too much.. "W-Well here I am!" He didn't mean to stammer, /god GO AWAY MEMORIES!/ "And I'm an FBI Agent! Awesome right! OH! And you met Rodrick too???"

David nodded. "Rodrick told me!! You actually fulfilled your dream, I'm so proud!" The therapist nodded at Mulder's husband. "And yes I did! Good choice." He winked at his old friend.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt a tiny pang in his heart, due to them not replying to him, but other then that he was fine. Just his stupid hatred of being ignored in the slightest getting in the way. Smiling, he watched the two with his brown eyes as he slowly moved back a bit to let the two have their space. If it were him with an old friend he would like to have some space too, and he assumed Mulder would. Besides, they were married now...it wasn't like Rodrick wouldn't get to spend time with his /husband/ later. This was their honeymoon and so far Mulder's done everything to make him happy. Letting them have sex- or uh, make love? - for the first time, taking a bath with him and sharing painful memories, and getting food for them without complaining. Seriously, a smile was rested on his face as he watched the two talk about themselves. 

Didn't mean it didn't sting his heart a bit though. Not because of Mulder and David, but because he couldn't exactly think of any of his old friends who he would be so happy to see. Yeah, Trent, but the guy wasn't the kinda type to be so friendly...after all Rodrick was tackled by the guy at his ex's funeral. That proved something. His old bandmates were considered childhood friends but he could barely remember their names...Holding back a sigh he strained to listen in again. Man, lately he's been getting lost in his thoughts...that would have to stop. Soon. Hopefully. 

Shaking his head and letting his now somewhat dry hair flop around he yawned. Even after such a relaxing bath and all that good stuff...his body still was tired and a little sore after last night and apparently thought he needed more sleep. And it still hurt to like...stand with his feet far apart...his private area would sting a bit. However the drummer thought fondly of this, even if it uh...seemed a bit weird. Mulder's slight stutter made himself snap his head towards his lover's direction. Concern filled him and his eyes betrayed him somewhat but he held it in. He didn't want David to think he was a worry wort. Or super overprotective. Which he /wasn't/ but Rodrick wanted to seem as strong willed as possible. So he refrained from clinging to the agent as well.   
Though when he heard his name he blinked and his eyes went from Mulder to David. Especially when his lover's childhood friend said 'good choice' and winked at his agent. A soft, embarrassed blush spread on his cheeks and he coughed before folding his arms over his chest. 

Aaah. He forgot how weird it was to be praised by others. Or at least be held in high regard. "Aha..." What else could he say? Sometimes Rodrick's tough guy wanted to come out. Which meant being embarrassed happens a lot. He wondered if Mulder thought he was a good choice.

MULDER  
Mulder felt a blush creep along his cheeks at David's words. He knew Rodrick was a good choice, the best fucking one out there, but he still did blush at the knowledge of them being officially together and married with everyone knowing and now... well, now David knew. And Mulder noticed Rodrick's mood seemed to shift a bit when he and his childhood friend talked, he almost frowned in worry but shook it off. His husband was fine, right? This was just a small little reunion that wouldn't last too long... then he and Rodrick could eat, maybe have a couple drinks and just chillax. Like the older, simpler times before the Smoking Man and Krycek got involved in their lives. Realizing he was blanking out Mulder smiled warmly and side-hugged Rodrick. "Well of course I know that! Didn't need to be told." He snuck a kiss on his husband's cheek before returning to talk to David, that flush slowly fading away as he continued on.

After a while of talking about life and what they've been doing (though Mulder didn't say much, David was still as talkative as his teen years) David realized he had to go get his room before someone else booked it. He smiled at Mulder with shining, bright eyes and the FBI Agent just now realized how much he'd missed this guy. He was so, so happy they'd reunited... "I guess that means you have to go," Mulder said sadly.

David nodded. "I know... but hey! Don't get too down in the dumps yet, I'll be back! Now that I know what you do and that you're still here I'll have even more reasons to visit." He smirked. "Though don't let me get in the way of you and Rodrick's honeymoon, I really do hope you both have a nice rest of the weekend!"

Mulder grinned and hugged David, squeezing him in a family-like way. "Okay, you better come back! I'll be waiting up for you. See ya!" And he waved as his friend quickly ran to catch a cab and he sighed, smiling. "Well, that was unexpected!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick had barely been paying attention, but when he felt Mulder hug him - or give him a side hug- he snapped his attention to the agent with affectionate eyes at the words. "Ack - s-stop it." A blush spread through his cheeks and he almost whined in distaste when he felt the familiar lips meet his cheek. "God babe, you're embarrassing me in front of your friend!" It was joking, but he did felt himself shy away a bit. Something he rarely felt, but this was someone who Mulder cared about a lot and Rodrick just wanted to be cool for him.

The chatted a bit more, the Mulder laughing at how talkative David was compared to his husband, and soon David had to go. Rodrick blinked and stepped forward again with a warm smile. "Oh, okay! Well kick ass out there! I hope we get to see you!" And at the comment about their honeymoon the drummer smirked and chuckled. Oh, so far its been more then great. Him and Mulder would continue to have a great time.   
Being alone with the handsome agent made him grin. "Unexpected? Hey, you seem happy, so im.happy it happened! You need more friends anyways." Smirking the messy haired male placed a hand on his chest, looking dramatic. "And for a second there I thought I might have to take you to go make some! But they showed up at our honeymoon! You're saved today, Mr. Mulder!" Rodrick even laughed at himself. 

Taking in a breath he sat down at the counter and grabbed the bag with a hum. "Thanks for getting food. Im gonna appreciate when I have my mouth stuffed.." Pausing he added, "And not in a sexual way Mulder, before you ask." He knew that his lover would never think of such a thing, or at least he thought he wouldn't, but it was nice to relax and joke around. Pulling out the burgers he glanced at them. "Do we have the same? Or did you get something extra on yours?" Before Mulder could answer he opened the burgers up to see.

MULDER  
Mulder felt sadness tug at his chest when David left. A frown formed on his lips and he held back a sigh. It felt like they'd only talked for seconds but in reality it had been.. Mulder didn't even know. But those memories flooded back when he saw the back of his childhood friend leave the hotel. But he choked those emotions down and turned to Rodrick, faking excitement. "Ah! Thanks love. I appreciate you being happy for me~" He smirked and sat down in the chair, laughing at the joke. He was... honestly glad things weren't awkward after sex- sex? Did Mulder really consider that? He supposed it was more... making love. It almost made a blush spread across his cheeks but he managed to stop it with the intake of a breath. Whenever he'd... had sex in the past it had always been awkward the day after. But not with Rodrick, it was just like usual, like nothing had ever happened except... the both of them knew what had happened. It was weird, but the FBI Agent appreciated it.

"Oh don't thank me," Mulder scowled. "But I hope you like it, apparently they're pretty good burgers." He rolled his eyes at Rodrick's sexual joke. "Oh you know me, always thinking of dirty things! I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." Mulder poked Rodrick playfully, watching as his husband dug into the bag. "Mm I just got meat, cheese, and ketchup only. I'm pretty standard when it comes to these things, not a huge fan of fruit or vegetables." He looked around and realized he'd forgotten something. "-SHIT! I forgot the drinks! How stupid!" Mulder shook his head. "I'll be right back, start eating if you want, let me get some drinks!!" He ran back to the line, sighing, not knowing someone very deadly was standing right beside him...

RODRICK  
"Uhm. I did say that earlier...but you were too distracted with David's pretty face~" Rodrick snickered, brown eyes full of mischief. He did love to tease the FBI agent, almost like his new oast time. Even as friends he did. It was funny. And when Mulder poked him he rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Hey! Are you saying im sexual? Fox. Mulder. I would nEVER!" His voice got high pitched but he couldn't contain a laugh, and before he knew it his husband was up to get the drinks.   
"Wha? Fine. I want a coke! Or a pepsi!" They tasted the same to him. Or a root beer...hm. 

Not paying attention when Mulder left, he never noticed the way older male in line. Someone Rodrick would notice despite how many years its been. 

A man around 43 years old was standing in line, grey eyes looking irritated and bored as he stared at the back of the woman in front of him. He had shoulder length blueish black hair and a beanie on his head. It was like he looked younger then what he was. The man had a lean figure but with some muscle on his arms along with facial hair.   
When a man came behind him, he blinked and turned around to take the other younger male in. "Pft, if you're waiting in this line? Expect to be here forever..Names Issac by the way. Yours? We might end up dying in this line!" He joked as his dark eyes shone, and he seemed to scan the room real quick. Very briefly his gaze lingered on a few people, little kids in general, but other then that nothing weird. 

Rodrick didn't see him yet. The drummer was eating, and Issac had apparently not saw him either. Though the black haired male's eyes did wonder towards Mulder.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick meets someone from his past. Things don’t go well.

MULDER  
Smirking in line at the jokes Rodrick had made earlier the FBI Agent hardly noticed the older man standing in front of him. He cocked a brow when this stranger turned around and began talking to him in a... weird voice. One that unnerved Mulder and made his heart rate quicken. That was never a good sign, he had a pretty good intuition and never ignored it. Mulder hesitated to answer, watching the guy scan the crowd and linger too long on the kids. God what the fuck he shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast this was some random guy who probably had done nothing- but then the name made Mulder's insides squirm and he quickly hid his shock, trying to calm himself. /No... there's no way. This can't... can't be the guy that made Rodrick and.. and the other kid... do that. Right? Right? Two people from our past in one day? I don't believe it!/

Realizing he'd stared off into space Mulder shook himself back into the real world and snorted. "I was here just a minute ago, didn't even have to wait long. I guess this is a popular place!" He his his doubt with charisma but was definitely guarded, he wasn't going to give away anything to this man, especially since his name was Issac and he just... looked creepy. And Mulder didn't get a good feeling from him. "Fox Mulder, nice to meet you."

RODRICK  
Issac didn't notice how hesitant Mulder was, all the older male did was smile. "Aaah. It can be. I dont come here a lot, but the tourist are people to not miss! Always have something funny to say." The blue haired male blinked, meaning what he said completely. Especially the /kids/, though Issac didn't do much to the things now, that was in his teen years when he was a lot /stronger/ then most of them. Didn't mean I dont admire them from afar though, the guy thought sickly.   
"Fox Mulder?" Issac repeated. "Interesting name. Ive 'met' a lot of people, and some of them had the weirdest names." He snorted. And when he finally felt the line move he smiled with joy and relief. 

"Fiiinally." Issac smiled, glancing at the younger male. "So what exactly are you coming here for? You alone?" He wasn't interested in this Fox guy at all, just asking. Issac didn't feel exactly attracted to the guys age anyways. "You seem to /be/ alone."

Rodrick finally spotted his lover in the line to get their drinks and the drummer tried to flash him a smile....but it quickly faded when his eyes zoomed in on the guy talking to him. His guts twisted and he wondered why, was he jealous? Was he? But...when the guy turned to briefly look at the front of the line again, Rodrick got a good look at his face and felt as if he had been stabbed in the stomach. Face paling he almost even felt himself become /sweaty/. Holy shit holy shit. Oh...oh fuck no...Oh.. "Oh...oh god.." He choked, he didn't even need to get a second look...When...when you meet someone like that you never have to.   
Memories filled him and he almost felt himself start to hyperventilate..But instead he tried to get up slowly. He felt dizzy, disoriented, and struggled to stay on his feet with a soft whine.

He wanted to die.he was scared. He felt unsafe. Issac probably didn't even recognize him thank the lord but...fuck. Rodrick got up, and backed away towards the door. Unsafe unsafe unsafe unsafe-  
Hopefully Mulder wouldn't be mad.

MULDER  
Mulder wasn't paying attention to Issac's words anymore, all he could do was study the older male with slightly narrowed eyes. He definitely looked like someone that could... could do what Mulder imagined he could do, then again if this was the guy he didn't even have to imagine... it was true. That made his stomach flop and his heart began to beat faster, he didn't like being around Issac at all, especially if this was him. The man that did everything to Rodrick. Snapping out of his trance Mulder slightly nodded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Aha, yeah. You can thank my mom for that one.. o-oh! Uhh.." What should he say? "I'm here with someone else, just u-uh, visiting the hotel."

Mulder turned to look back toward the bar and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Rodrick... Rodrick looked like he was fucking about to break down, or in the middle of doing so. The FBI Agent's breath hitched and he knew immediately what was going on. This was the man. This was the man that had done everything to Rodrick, made him- made him... god Mulder couldn't even repeat it, it was so horrible. He turned back to Issac and grabbed him and shoved him out of the line, not even caring if he made a scene. "You are a fucking disgusting piece of shit," he seethed, his nice facade snapping away and replaced with fury. "You are /disgusting/. How can you even live with yourself, d-doing things to... to kids! Making them... them do stuff like that! I can't even repeat it, that's how horrible it is." Mulder gave Issac the most intense look of disgust he could. "You fuck people up for life, you shouldn't even fucking be free!" He shoved him again, anger controlling his movements. God he.... he couldn't believe someone could even do that to a kid!

RODRICK  
Everything seemed to be going well for Issac that day, until suddenly the man he was talking to named Fox got an attitude. Face twisting into one of confusion and anger he almost said something until he realized what exactly the man said. Oh fuck, really? Was this a victim of his? Surely not. Issac knew he was someone to remember on sight and-  
Following where Fox had glanced he saw him. A very weak looking man who was backing away towards the door, but Issac recognized him immediately. Smirking with a sick pride he laughed in Fox's face. "What? I cant believe you're with that middle school kid! God, he was /weak/. As for the thing about me making them touch eachother? You weren't there, but, it was hot." 

He knew people were calling the law on him already, from the shocked gasps, but he didn't care. This was something he could go to jail for. "If he's the guy you're with, you must be using him too. Everyone does from what I heard. Im surprised his faggot friend isnt here with him!" The dark blue haired male chuckled darkly, shoving the guy back a bit himself. He was very interested in this. Especially when he saw how green his victim turned.

Rodrick couldn't help it, he felt his eyes well up and with a panic attack happening he vomited on spot. Right on his shirt with a cry, people looked concerned for him but the drummer just wanted his husband to leave with him. Now. He needed...he didn't want this.   
But he had a feeling Mulder's anger would win. 

Issac smirked and pointed at Rodrick. "He did that too, when he saw me in the background watching. God, he's a mess in bed and out of it!" He was truly fucking sick. The pedophile was enjoying this.

MULDER  
Shock pulse through Mulder and his jaw opened at the words this man said. It felt like someone was kicking his gut and the breath continued to leave him and oh god.. just.. hearing what he did was horrible, fucking horrible and Mulder was shaking now, with shock and fury and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back and listen to this fuck. He saw red, literally that's all he fucking saw as he grit his teeth and wondered if he was going to pass out from being so angry. "You are fucking SICK!" Mulder spat, grabbing Issac by the collar. "Funny thing is that you admitted all of this to an FBI Agent, you dumb fuck," he growled, his hazel eyes ablaze. "And the fact that you even have the /nerve/ to say that about him is- is awful. You are a piece of trash that deserves to be torn apart, limb from limb and left in the most excruciating pain ever. You are a terrible, terrible person."

Mulder heard gasps and turned momentarily, seeing Rodrick throw up. His heart felt like it stopped and he let go of his grasp from Issac for a moment. Oh god oh god Rodrick was not okay should he go over and help or- or should he give Issac what he deserved? Mulder hesitated, he was stuck between to hard choices but... fuck, he didn't know if he could hold back this anger. And when Issac continued the brown-haired male knew he couldn't, that would be impossible. So he whipped around and smashed his knuckles into Issac's face without a second thought.

RODRICK  
Rodrick couldn't believe his fucking eyes when he saw that Mulder looked at him for a second-  
And turned away to punch Issac. He just...couldn't believe it. Sure he assumed but he never expected for Mulder to really chose violence over helping him. For fucks sakes Rodrick's shirt was covered in vomit and the smell was so disgusting he felt like vomiting again. Feeling weak he forced he gaze away from Issac's, remembering when...when those very eyes...oh god. Oh god.   
Choking on tears he barely noticed the small crowd that gathered around him and asking him where his room was, if he needed anything, it was nice but the Mulder shook his head weakly before he finally backed out of the doors and pushed past the police that had just arrived to rush to the room. Out of all the things to happen on the Honeymoon he wished this wasn't one of them. And as soon as he entered the room he broke down into sobs. The trauma didn't seem to have left him as he previously thought. Rodrick hated being scared. 

Issac purred, voice laced with a disgusting lovey dovey tone. "FBI agent huh? Yeah, heard those guys were sick freaks, you rape him too?" He smirked, noticing how pissed off Fox looked with a snort, and when he realized the fist coming to his face he barely recognized it as he fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning, he held his nose, which he was sure was broken, as blood filled his hand and spilled down his cheek and chin. 

"Ywh mutderfucker! Ywu bwoke wy nose!" Issac screamed angrily, kicking a foot outwards to ram it into Mulder's knee with all his force. As soon as he did that, three policemen and woman arrived with raised eyes. They asked the people around, and quickly identified the pedophile.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't see Rodrick's shocked and heartbroken expression. He didn't even give himself enough time to, the anger from everything had built up and... couldn't he take it out a little on someone who deserved it? Someone who hurt little kids, who hurt /Rodrick/? And god Issac daring to even ask if Mulder would do such a thing made his blood boil and more force was added to the punch just from that. Mulder wasn't fazed by the scream, he just stared at the man in disgust and choked on his breath when the pedophile kicked Mulder's knee as hard as possible. "Fuck-" He felt himself topple over for a moment before he scrabbled to his feet, glaring at Issac as the police crowded around and shooed everyone off. Mulder sighed when the older male cop came over and asked him what happened. "I'm FBI, I don't have my ID at the moment but- this man was telling me sick fantasies... not even fantasies I don't think, just terrible things and-"

The cop nodded. "That's all we need, thanks sir. You should rest well knowing this guy probably won't be getting off too easy this time." Mulder watched blankly as they took him away. And then he remembered Rodrick. The anger fizzled away and he whirled around to try to find Rodrick but didn't see him anywhere. His heart started beating faster and he looked in the bathroom but the male wasn't there, so he went up to the room and froze when he heard sobs. Everything inside him crumbled to hear how broken Rodrick sounded and he slowly opened the door. "R-Rodrick?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick could barely breathe, he was just so fucked up in the head because this wasn't how their honeymoon was suppose to end! No! Every thing had just been fine and dandy, they had fucking sex, and they met David! Someone Mulder cared about! This was perfect! "FUCK!" He slammed his foot forward, not even kicking anything but just needing to use the energy for something.   
Choking on his air and tears, he looked at his vomited covered shirt with such disgust. Rodrick had just taken a bath too...with...with Mulder. /Fox/. Jesus, he loved his husband with everything in him, but...but the fact Rodrick was desperately in a time of need and Fox choose violence..god. 

He was mad. Actually, fuck, the drummer probably wasn't even really mad at Mulder. He felt embarrassed. An embarrassment he wasn't /used/ to. Rodrick prided how so far in their relationship, that while Mulder would sometimes be weak with him, he was strong. Yeah, he cried, but he never had a break down...while not being high. The drummer liked to be strong in front of Mulder to show that the agent could be as weak as he wanted, because he had someone who would be strong for /him/ for once.   
Rodrick liked being that. So the fact that he caused a scene and didnt fight his former rapist didn't help. Suddenly the door cracked open and the messy haired male almost jumped, he was sitting on the bed with his eyes covered by his hands as he tried to catch his tears. 

Looking at the door with blown brown eyes lined with red and puffed, he saw Mulder. Something in him stirred, and he just glanced away. The Mulder wanted his husband. However he couldn't sit well with the fact his husband didn't check on him over beating Issac's face in.

MULDER  
Mulder felt his heart drop when Rodrick just looked away, his throat feeling dry and like it was closing up. God he was such an idiot, why'd he choose to hurt Issac instead of help his fucking husband? This was their honeymoon, they should be having a nice time right now but... of course Mulder had to fuck it up. If he hadn't forgotten the drinks he wouldn't have met Issac and Rodrick wouldn't have seen the guy and Mulder wouldn't have caused a seen and- fuck. God damn it he didn't want to feel guilt right now! But it spread into his chest like poison and constricted his heart and he looked down a bit, not having the courage to go sit by Rodrick. So... he'd just stand for now.

"U-uh-" Mulder didn't know what to say, what could he say? Rodrick was clearly upset and in a shitty state and the FBI Agent didn't know how to help and- "They uh, they arrested I-Issac... just so you know." He stared at his husband for a moment before looking away, not wanting to meet the other male's eyes. "I... fuck. I'm sorry Rodrick. I.. shouldn't have done what I did.. it was stupid, I should've come to you and helped you, not... hurt Issac. I uh.. hope this doesn't run our honeymoon O-or anything.."

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt bad immediately. He knew it wasn't his husband's fault at all. But fuck, he loved to be mean. Despite everything they have done together, when he was hurt he liked to hurt others. Even Mulder. No matter how hard he tried to not do it.  
It was obvious the FBI agent wasn't happy with himself. If he was he would've sat next to him by now. The fact he heard the 'Issac going to jail' part made him happy but he still flushed in anger. He shouldn't have acted like a pussy! Rodrick-  
He- he should've stood his ground! Feeling so embarrassed...he..he didn't say anything for a while. Especially when Mulder said he fucked up and that he hoped the Honeymoon wasn't ruined. 

A few heartbeats he was silent, gathering up thoughts and even the courage to look at his husband. He was such a mess. His shirt reeked of vomit...fuck. "I- im...im upset. With you. Im mad, babe." The first time in a long time he's ever said something so calmly, even if he struggled with it. Not facing Mulder yet he continued. "I threw /up/ Mulder. I felt like I was going to p-pass out-" God damn it, he didnt want to seem weak but he had to be honest right? "-and I felt like I was going to die. People gathered around me to help but...you should've already be-been at my side to take me upstairs.." The drummer croaked, "And you weren't. I had..I had doubts about our relationship before...maybe..maybe we're just to.." How could he say it? "Maybe we're too independent and fucked up to be together?"

Rodrick wasn't saying he wanted to break up- or get a divorce - he was...just sharing his doubts. The ones he always had. He wasnt feeling good...he felt like dying and he looked at Mulder again.

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't expected Rodrick to be that straightforward with him. He stared at the other male in sadness but broke the gaze, rocking back and forth on his heels as anxiety shot through him, a horrible feeling spreading through his chest and sinking into his mind. "I know," he whispered. "I-I know...." He was just trying to say anything, he'd guessed his husband had been upset with him but he hadn't really /known/. The brown-haired male got the sudden urge to defend himself but bit his tongue, forcing himself to listen to the words Rodrick said. "Rodrick I- I was doing that for you! I- I wouldn't have... done anything to him otherwise... I-I mean he's in jail now, aren't you happy about that?" Mulder shivered at the thought of Issac still having been free, hopefully he would get a trial and go to prison for the rest of his life... and if not then... he didn't want to think about that. "And I... I know I should have, I-I Just wasn't thinking straight and I lost.... control for a moment."

And then the words hit. And his heart twisted and his jaw fell a little bit at Rodrick even doubting them right now. It was like a painful blow to his stomach, it really fucking upset him that Rodrick had already thought about them not working out... I mean he knew both of them were fucked up but... they could do it! They could pull through! Why... why didn't Rodrick think so? Sadness sunk in and he shook his head quickly, not letting the despair show and not letting his voice become too begging. "R-Rodrick this was just a little bump, we'll get over it and... and this is our honeymoon, can't we just enjoy it?" He frowned deeper, Mulder knew his words meant nothing. "Y-you aren't saying that.... w-we shouldn't... be together anymore, are you? I... didn't fuck up that bad did I?" Mulder bit his lip and looked at the ground, what a pathetic fuckup he was.

RODRICK  
"Doing it for me?" Rodrick blinked, wiping at his brown eyes to try and ease away the red. "Babe, I...I appreciate it...I do...But I never once asked you to fight him. All I wanted for us to do was avoid him..hence why I wal-walked towards the door." The drummer then flinched a bit when Mulder asked if he wasn't happy with the fact that Issac was going to jail...yes...yes he was very happy..but that didn't matter to him. "Fox, im beyond happy he's going to jail, but what matters to me is /us/. And not...and not /him/. I want to be happy, baby, with what I am now. Seeing him ruined it for me, but you not comforting me right away made me upset and-" Taking a deep breath he frowned. "And it hurts. I...we can forget about it. If you want...but it hurts you choose to fight Issac then to come to me. Its almost like...you dont care."

Wanting to make Mulder understand he strongly continued. "I love you, okay? But you have to understand...why I feel like this. You left me once before for Diana...and..And you choose her over me. So you...I guess doing that reminded me of it. Thats why im mad." Rodrick easily let the mask slip on, as he looked stronger and sounded stronger...but he obviously felt horrible. However his face betrayed his strength as he watched Mulder look so...so depressed and anxious at his words. A part of him relished in the fact the agent loved him so, but the bigger part felt pain. "What? N-no Fox, love, tha-thats...its not..I was just..I was being honest! I want...I strongly want us to work. I always have. I just..dont want us to hurt eachother okay? We aren't leaving eachother baby, im sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."   
Realizing how bad he smelled he took of the shirt to expose the skin underneath and threw it across the room with a sigh. He didnt smell at least...or feel disgusted.   
Pausing, he held out his arms for Mulder, "Hey come on. Look at me. Come here. You didn't...im mad. You didn't fuck up. Its my fault."

MULDER  
"I-I know you didn't but I... when I saw your reaction I just knew it was the guy, he-he'd already said his name and I couldn't stop myself because he did such a terrible thing to y-you and others and-" God he was rambling and he snapped his mouth shut and continued to listen but fuck he felt bad and then he felt like a dick for feeling bad and it was just a continuing circle that never ended with his emotions and in the end he just felt like shit about himself. "Rodrick! Of course I care! If I didn't care I wouldn't have done anything! I said that!" He bit his inner cheek, why didn't his husband understand?! It was all /for/ him! But... god hearing about Diana again made him flinch, he didn't want to talk about the mistake he'd made but Mulder sure as hell made a lot. He almost laughed pitifully, what. a. fucking. joke. Maybe Rodrick was right. Maybe they weren't... maybe this wasn't for the best. If all he did was hurt Rodrick what was the point of being with each other? Tears pricked his eyes at that thought but he shook it away, he'd do what was best for Rodrick and no one else.

He looked away, hesitating on answering about Diana so he just nodded stiffly without replying. Mulder didn't want to argue, didn't want to snap back, didn't want to get angry and do another thing he'd regret... he just wanted to be left alone for a while. Which was horrible because this was their honeymoon but it might as well be ruined for the FBI Agent. "I-it's okay..." He watched as Rodrick threw his shirt and the other male blame himself and he shook his head.

"No Rodrick, it-it isn't your fault okay? You didn't do anything, it was all me..." Mulder trailed off and his heart leapt into his throat when Rodrick held his hands out for him. Fuck... fuck. "Um..." He heard his voice crack for a second. "I-i think I'm g-gonna go lay down f-for... for a while." No, he didn't want to... he wanted to be here with Rodrick and he wanted them to forgive each other but Mulder was a coward and he didn't want to face his husband or himself. "I... love you.." Without any room to argue he walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was going to reply, say he was sorry for bringing up Diana again, say it wasn't Mulder's fault at all and love on him for a little bit when his agent came into his arms but.   
He didnt. Mulder, his husband who he was going to cherish and work through their issues for the rest of his life, didn't come into his arms. Rodrick's small smile fell and his arms did slowly. Forcing himself to calm down he tried to not be pissed. Fuck Mulder and him needed space and-

It didnt matter. The former Heffley was upset and pissed. Jaw clenching he shrugged coldly, he was already hurt from seeing his rapist and he was expecting comfort and MULDER WASN'T EVEN TRYING! Face flushing he tried to remain cool. However his voice was indifferent and he looked upset. "You do you. Im gonna go and see if the police need me. If they're still here, that is." And with that the drummer grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on with no shirt underneath. He...he looked at one of Mulder's shirts and almost put it on, but shook his head and left.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder breaks. Blood is involved.

MULDER  
Mulder was not in a good mood.

Everything hurt. His heart, his body, his mind. It was like pins and needles screwing into his brain and digging into his skull, the pain became so bad he'd resorted to going to the bar and just... sitting. But sitting wasn't enough and he asked for a drink. And another. And another. And eventually it came to the point where he'd lost count, not like he cared anymore. Of course Mulder drank sometimes, but... he never became /drunk/. Not like this. Not where numbness scraped into his body and his mind was blanketed by a fuzz, where he could hardly think of the problems swirling inside his chest. No, never like that anymore, but today... today he just had to.

Why was he drinking? A case gone bad. A really, really bad case. One that made him feel guilty and terrible and disgusting and.. fuck. He'd been investigating the abduction of a little boy, maybe six or seven. Apparently alien but... Scully didn't think so. They eventually were able to track down the boy, Mulder had completely convinced his mother he would be okay but... fuck h... he wasn't okay. God he wasn't okay at all, that kid had been horribly mutilated and they'd found him in the forest covered in blood. Mulder couldn't get the image out of his head, he was so fucking angry at himself for leading that mother to believe her son was okay and he wasn't. And then they'd been practically thrown out by the mom and... well, now Mulder was here. And he felt so terrible, that's why he hurt so bad.. he was angry, upset, frustrated and he just wanted to not feel.

And... after he and Rodrick's honeymoon he'd been tense. Mulder hadn't ended everything on great terms and had fucked it up so that's another reason he was here. He didn't want to go home like this but figured any more drinks and it would be bad driving. So, sighing, Mulder gave the money to the bartender, entered his car, and drove home.

RODRICK  
Rodrick wasn't feeling his best. Not since his and Mulder's honeymoon. Everything seemed so good and he did remember their...lovemaking fondly...it was just-  
They hadn't really spoken to eachother for the night. And when they left to go home the next day they were quiet. Everything was so fucking quiet and it was driving the Mulder crazy. Rodrick Mulder wanted to be there for his lover. Kiss him and cuddle him and be his best friend and husband at the same DAMN time but it wasn't working. Mulder and him would exchange smiles and sometimes kisses on the cheeks but it was like they were avoiding eachother. Funny, a bitter smile makes its way to his face, he thought only friends avoided eachother. Which...didnt seem to be the case. 

It was late and Rodrick was on the couch, blankets wrapped around him and pillow propped up against his back as he idly watched the news. Fox should be back by now...god...he wondered if he would come home at all at this rate. The drummer loved Mulder, but he hated feeling so unconnected. Being lonely. Before the honeymoon's end they had been so close, the messy haired male remembers his husband almost dreading work because he wanted to spend all morning with him. They would kiss and hug and Rodrick would cling to Mulder until he absolutely had to go to his job. And now? It felt different and he couldn't describe how. He longed for his his husband but it was like he wasn't there anymore...not like Rodrick was either. 

Maybe...he should invite someone over this week? Rodrick wondered who he would invite over...As he waited for his lover. Eyes tired and face looking hurt, because, Mulder would've called by now..

MULDER  
Mulder felt exhaustion pull him down, his eyelids flickering open and shut for very long periods of time. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, telling himself to wake up and at least make it back to the apartment but... fuck was he tired. And to be honest the idea of seeing Rodrick so drunk wasn't a good idea, Mulder didn't want to do anything he would regret so... maybe pulling to the side would be better? Sleeping in his car wasn't too ideal but... if he needed to then he would. Besides, Rodrick would probably get more upset to see him in this state and he just... didn't want to deal with it right now. He didn't want to talk about the case, about how he was wrong, about how much he'd fucked up the past week among other things.

So, with a heavy sigh, Mulder peeled his car to the side of the empty deserted road. He was a little farther out so not many people would be coming by. The FBI Agent felt his eyelids shut and he let his head rest on the seat, darkness enveloping him as he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep... but the nightmares were still there.. at least Rodrick didn't have to hear him.

RODRICK  
Almost two hours passed. 

And Rodrick Mulder was livid. Upset. Nervous. Worried. Every word in the fucking dictionary that you could think of. He had finally got up from the couch and was pacing around the small apartment that belonged to them. Usually being on the couch helped but not tonight. Even as a rockstar on the road before he met his husband he doesn't recall feeling this alone. Yes, he was, and he hated it, but this was different. Wrong. It covered his heart and made him feel like he couldn't speak.   
Mulder was his husband, best friend for life, and he was practically ignoring him now. It stung, because at least on the road he had nobody to ignore him, and it was just being lonely..Yet Mulder was his. And he wasn't here. Nor had he called. 

Maybe he should go back to sleep? Rodrick was just upset. But he couldn't. He had already tried an hour ago to lay down in the bed and sleep but it didn't work. His pride wouldn't let him call Mulder either. Now here he paced, finally his legs felt like they would give out as he sat down on a chair with a groan of frustration. The meaner him came out. Rodrick /Heffley/ wanted to go out and sleep around tonight, go and never call to show Mulder how it feels. But despite how nice it sounded he refrained. Fox was messing up right now but that didn't change anything. Rodrick would never break their vows. 

Even if as he called Heather over he never thought of it. 

It was surprisingly awesome that she could come over so late, and that she just happened to be by. Rodrick waited for fifty minutes before he finally heard a knock.   
Jumping up he felt himself genuinely smile for once..

This would surely lift his spirits. Considering he couldn't get Greg.

MULDER  
Mulder hardly knew what had happened when his eyes cracked open and sunlight poured onto his face. He grimaced as pains shot through his body, his face twisting in pain as he let his back crack and stretched out his legs and arms. Mulder sighed and looked at the time, realizing it was pretty late. The male sighed and rubbed his eyes, what had happened last night? Why was he in his car? Oh.... oh. Yeah. And then every memory came rushing back and he felt his heart drop and that sadness return. Rodrick was probably worried, he should've called but he just didn't have it inside of him to do that last night, he'd been so exhausted and upset... and was still exhausted and upset. Great.

He put his car in drive and returned home, a pounding headache drumming his skull as he winced in pain. A bed would've been nicer but whatever... it was whatever. Mulder let himself out of the car as he pulled up, smoothing down his hair a little and looking at the apartment almost nostalgically. And Rodrick was in here too... hopefully he was feeling okay and not too worried.

RODRICK  
"Uuuggh..fuck you."

"Pfft. Already have."

Rodrick was currently struggling with staying awake, he was laying down with his limbs outstretched on the bed as he watched a certain alpha blonde through tired, dark brown eyes. She was currently getting ready as she combed her long hair with her fingers and huffed a few curses as she would readjust her clothing or her bra from the looks of it. Maybe in a world where his lover didn't exist he would be a lot more interested in Heather as she cleaned herself up, but all he could view her as was a friend who was there. Weird, he almost grinned, Rodrick Heffley would've never been her friend in highschool. But as Rodrick Mulder? He sure was. 

Heather hummed impatiently as she finally slipped on her boots, makeup a bit of a mess but she remained perfect. "This was indeed...something..even if you were lame half the night. Tell Mulder I said thanks for letting me stay over!" She smiled, lipstick a threatening, natural pink. A rare sight. No lipstick. Only blush, eyeshadow, and eyeliner (which she burrowed from him of course). Flinching at his husband's name he nodded bashfully. 

With that he was sure his friend would leave, but she strolled back in as Rodrick finally nestled into the ruffled covers. "Hey? Dickwad? I almost walked out of here with your jacket! Jesus." The blonde smirked, about to take it off until she saw a hand wave at her dismissively. 

"Keep it until next time. I can get another leather jacket...its chilly out this morning anyways and you dont have a jacket." Rodrick smiled lovingly. 

"I dont-"

A groan escaped his lips as he threw a pillow at the stubborn woman he adored. "Shut up. Take it and go!"

With those words he heard a snort and felt the pillow be thrown back, but a smile stayed on his face as he heard the door shut. 

Heather Hills took long strides out of the apartment and was making her way to her car, fluffy blonde hair resting wildly on her shoulders and back as she spotted the red car. With a grin she readjusted the jacket, it was bigger on her then most, and smelled of mint, and obviously Mulder which she easily could recognize considering she had met the agent before.   
Heather smiled, feeling somewhat warm in it as she opened her car door to hop in and get ready for her job...until she spotted-

"Fox? Ha, is that you?" It was like she was the devil herself as she grinned, eyes narrowing. Heather would love to stay and chit chat, but she had to go. "Nice to see you come back! I had to leave, but tell loverboy I said thanks for his jacket again!" Smiling she showed it off before getting in and starting up the engine. As she pulled out she stopped right by Mulder and purred, "Thanks for allowing me and Roddy to have a fun night! Cha cha loser~" 

As she pulled away, she didn't even understand the destruction she just caused.

MULDER  
Mulder had been so tired he hadn't even noticed the bright red car or hardly Heather walking out of his apartment. But when he saw her... his eyes widened slightly. Memories of Rodrick showing up at his doorstep before he'd been kidnapped played in his mind and panic set in. And oh god she was wearing Rodrick's favorite jacket she was fucking wearing his favorite jacket- it felt like he was going to throw up, he could hardly breath and didn't even hear what Heather said he- he couldn't believe it. If this was true then he wanted to die, literally wanted to fucking die if Rodrick had... had cheated on him. While married. Fuck it made it sick to his stomach. And his cheeks paled at what the woman said when she drove off. They'd .. had... a "fun night." F... fuck... fuck.. oh god oh god oh god he wondered for a second if he was going to have an anxiety attack right now but he choked on whatever sliver of breath he had left and trudged up the steps to the apartment. 

Mulder didn't want to see Rodrick. He didn't want to see anyone, he wanted to be alone and maybe cry and sleep some more and not think about any of this and maybe die and- god dammit. But he walked through the door and Rodrick was there and now Mulder knew he couldn't avoid him. But anger suddenly sparked through him, fucking hell all those depressing thoughts went to fury and he wanted to fucking smash his fist in Rodrick's face for- for doing what he thought he did. Mulder didn't care if Rodrick was worried about him, he was angry now and- GOD! Why couldn't he ever have one lasting relationship? "I see you and Heather had a nice time," he grumbled, walking to the fridge and getting a beer. He didn't comment on where he was, what he'd been doing last night, why he had a hangover or why he was angry. It didn't matter anymore. He just really didn't want to be here right now.

RODRICK  
Rodrick was still very tired when Heather left so early. He had almost wanted to ask her to stay until noon, so that he could properly give his highschool former crush a decent send off, but he was ready for her to leave anyways. The drummer still harbored a bit of love towards her; her attitude made her a bit annoying though so he was glad to finally /or hopefully/ get some more well needed rest. So that when his husband came home at whatever time they could talk about the distance between them and how to fix it. Rodrick Mulder wasn't the best fixer upper but he remembers how sad his lover looked at the mention of breaking up, and he wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen. 

Nestled in the covers he jumped a bit when he heard the door open from the bedroom. Eyes quirked he called out, "Heather? However when he finally moved out of bed to walk into the livingroom and kitchen type area and upon seeing Mulder his eyes went wide. "Uh..Baby? That you?" A small flare of anger burst through him when he watched his husband grab a beer, and what really pissed him off was that the FBI agent hadn't even mentioned where he had been! The fucking nerve-  
It pieced together though when he said that him and Heather had fun. Rodrick realized the mistake in two seconds, the realization hitting him so hard he almost choked. Shit. He had just- Rodrick had assumed-   
Since Heather was at the wedding-

Fuck. 

"Oh god Mulder, no, its not..it wasn't like that." Rodrick hated his soft voice because once again he felt weak. "Me and Heather did nothing, if that's what you're implying. You didnt /call/ me, I got scared, and just like what I did with the Krycek situation I called someone over to comfort me. Nothing more." The drummer blinked, knowing fully well he was in his boxers but thats just how he slept. "I cant...are you implying I /cheated/ on you? I really hope you aren't..because we /both/ know thats a lie."  
Feeling himself frown he then asked,"Where were YOU? Huh?"

MULDER  
Mulder almost flinched when Rodrick called out Heather's name. But he didn't, he only squeezed the beer bottle a little harder before looking at Rodrick. Fuck. His chest felt like it split open to see his husband wasn't even dressed... in boxers... god damnit he started hurting again and he took in a deep breath of air and looked away. He didn't want to look, Mulder didn't want to face what was going on right now. But then Rodrick's soft voice made him doubt himself but honestly at this point he didn't know, the FBI Agent didn't trust himself after his horrible mistake, after he'd hurt Issac instead of comforted his husband, after EVERYTHING he'd done to fuck people up. And it really, really wore him down. God it.... it felt like someone had ripped open his insides, that's how horrible he felt right now.

"Is it a lie Rodrick?" he snapped, his teeth gritting as anger boiled inside. If Rodrick was going to fucking get mad at him for Mulder assuming they'd done something- He laughed softly. "Imagine you were gone and I invited Diana over... and I didn't even try to call to tell you, or leave a voicemail or anything. And then you walked in to me like this." He beckoned with his hand toward's Rodrick's appearance. "Th-that's how I feel Rodrick! Don't act like you're the victim here." God why... why was he getting so angry? It was like a fireball in his stomach, he didn't know how much longer he could control it... fuck... fuck. Hearing Rodrick's question Mulder grunted. "I slept in my car, Rodrick. I was too drunk to make it back home and I didn't want you to see me in that state. That's where I was."

RODRICK  
Noticing his lover squeezing the beer bottle in his hand Rodrick paused to even move forward, but once Mulder spoke up again his lips twitched. Especially when the agent compared Heather to Diana- and holy fuck the former Heffley felt so angry..not at Mulder..just at the thought of those two being simular! Which they fucking weren't! And when Mulder gestured towards his appearance he almost felt hurt, how could his own lover realize this was just his choice for bedtime clothes? He always slept like this! Even if his own fucking brother slept in bed with him he would still be in his /boxers/! Rodrick tried to reason why the agent felt this way but he had to correct him, say this wasn't like him and Diana!

"Dont ever compare Heather to that bitch! She's nothing like Diana! Unlike your former /lover/ Heather understands her boundaries and she doesn't like me! Are you fucking braindead?" His voice asked bitterly, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this. "Unlike /you/ I dont give in to peer pressure from others! While Diana got you to run to her side, Heather would never get me to! As for my fucking outfit? I sleep like this moron! You know I do! Even as your friend I would sleep on your couch with /only/ boxers!" The drummer snapped, feeling as if he had to prove his lover wrong. Why was Mulder so pissed anyways? He had saw him before after him and Heather fucked, and he looked so different! Pointing to his neck he hissed, "Nothing here! I dont know about you babe, but I love hickeys! Marks! They turn me on and everytime I have sex I get one! And guess what? There isn't a single one!"

Rodrick wasn't too mad, just confused and he felt out of the loop. And when Mulder tried to say he was making himself the 'victim' and how Mulder had went to get drunk his face flushed in anger. "You what? Are you- are you serious? And you...you fucking think im trying to seem like the VICTIM? Mulder! There isnt a victim here! Im defending myself of your fucking accusation!"

Taking a deep breath he tried to control himself, but it was hard. This was their first official fight as a marrier couple and Rodrick wanted it to end. He hated fighting with Mulder and most of the time one of them was hurt.   
"You got drunk huh? You could've came home. Heather would've left ya know..." Blinking he considers a serious thing. "Are you not happy with us? I know you drink to forget. If you want we can..w-we can separate. Maybe you would be happier with Scully. I've been thinking about it and I want you to feel comfortable."

MULDER  
Mulder scowled, he... he wasn't phased by those words about Diana, he knew who she was and how manipulate she could be. But Rodrick acting like Heather was any better was fucking stupid! "Oh! Yeah, her boundaries. Like when she got you to have sex with her the night after Frank's funeral?" Mulder shook his head, he was so angry! He... didn't know if it was the hangover or something else but he really wanted to put his fist through something. Or someone. But he shivered at that thought, he- he didn't /want/ to get violent, did he? Why was he even so mad? He bit his inner cheek, yeah, he did give in to peer pressure easily didn't he? But... but it was different! Diana had worked so hard on the X-Files with him, they had been friends and been together before, and Mulder had been confused about his sexuality at that point! He hadn't been really manipulated, had he? He- he'd just been scared! Scared of facing everyone with the truth and instead cowering behind Diana. Wow. That was who he was. And Rodrick did have a point... he always did sleep like that, he... he did... and there were no marks. But still! Why didn't he at least call? "We probably could've avoided this situation if you'd just called," he spat. "But no! You didn't call! You didn't give me any heads up that she'd be here- and I'm fucking /sorry/ for the accusation but I jumped to a conclusion when she was wearing your favorite fucking jacket!" 

Now he was angry again, he had a point for what he was saying, Rodrick was acting like Mulder was out of his mind. And it angered him! He wasn't even drunk! He.. wasn't! No, just a hangover, nothing more.. Seeing his husband's serious look Mulder couldn't force himself to meet his eyes, he looked away and let out a shaky breath. "N-no Rodrick that's not why I drank." His heart twisted, Scully? No, he... didn't feel that anymore. "No! Not Scully, I- that's not why!" He was frustrated and angry and nothing was making sense even inside his own brain and he groaned softly. "I'm comfortable Rodrick, just a case at work gone bad."

RODRICK  
Color drained from his cheeks when he heard the name and he almost choked. "Are..a-are you FUCKING SERIOUS? Fox, you didn't..are you serious?" Rodrick screamed, stomping his foot in anger as he himself felt violent. He couldn't..oh god..he couldn't believe Mulder brought that into this. That he would even say Frank's name in front of him. Feeling betrayed he snapped defensively, "You know what? Fuck /you/ Mulder. I- I l-loved him! I fucking did! And I made the choice to sleep with my HIGHSCHOOL CRUSH to fucking feel better! That was almost a year or so ago! Are you fucking for REAL?!" Fists clenching at his sides he tried to relax but he just couldn't! How could his lover bring that up? "I was upset asshole, after he fucking died! And no offense, as soon as I was offered a way out of my fucking GRIEF I took it! Fuck you! You never lost someone you loved!" The drummer was viciously lashing out but he could care less. It was MULDER'S FAULT! All of this.   
"Call you? My fucking jacket? Do you even hear yourself! You wouldn't have picked up and Heather was COLD. Believe it or not, I was thinking I could borrow your TRENCHCOAT until I bought myself a new jacket!"

Calming down wasn't working. Frank's face popped up in his head...dead..bloody..cold..and it hurt. It broke his heart and after trying to push it away it came back to him and he felt tears in his eyes because he was HURTING. Hurting and he wanted it to stop. Frank's name hurt. And Mulder saying that made him want to cry and get some weed to nudge the pain off. He didn't care when Mulder said it was a case gone bad, nor about not drinking because of them. Rodrick wanted happiness, and he wanted Mulder to be happy, so far? It wasn't working out. Even without the Smoking Man they fought. What was the point? "You know what? I knew this was a bad idea. It was too good to be true. For someone like me to get the 'happy ending'! Its been taking a while but im realizing that I will end up alone and so will you Mulder."

The drummer chuckled bitterly, not even looking at Mulder anymore as his gaze slowly hazed over and he felt as if he was looking at nothing at all. Which would be his future eventuality. "Me and you should just save ourselves of our grief and break up now. File of a divorce or just leave eachother. If you cant even come to talk to.me about a case...If I cant even be happy alone here...whats the fucking point? We arent happy. I was right." Rodrick Mulder said emotionally, sounding strong and with his mind made up even if his heart protested. "Im looking at the bigger picture here! Maybe..we were meant to stay friends..and we fucked it up. I bet somewhere across time and space we're happier."

MULDER  
Mulder hadn't expected that strong of a reaction from Rodrick after saying Frank's name. And the screaming made him close his eyes and he took that yelling and he knew instantly he'd made another mistake, he shouldn't have said anything about Frank but that's what he'd been thinking and he was just stating the truth! Hearing his husband's broken voice made him almost stop arguing, just apologize and make it up so they could be happy... but maybe Mulder didn't want to be happy. Maybe he /would/ be better off suffering for everything he'd done. But god damnit he just wanted to take his anger out on someone even if it was Rodrick! It didn't matter if he wasn't thinking clearly, if his arguments were invalid, he wanted to feel SOMETHING! He wanted someone to fucking understand how hurt he'd felt his whole life, even if they didn't deserve it! And... and that was horrible but still! Rodrick didn't understand ANYTHING! "If you're seriously trying to say you're the only one that's lost someone you're whole life then you're a fucking moron," he seethed, god the insults flew out of his mouth and he- he couldn't even stop them, it felt so good but so bad at the same time, fuck he was losing control of himself but... but Mulder didn't care. "I've lost EVERYONE I loved! But at least I didn't sleep with someone way out of my league." Wow, now he was just being terrible. But my did it lift him.

But the last thing Mulder had expected was for Rodrick to honestly say they should leave each other. And be completely honest about it. It was like his thoughts came back for a millisecond, logic and empathy entered him and he frowned but then it was gone again... the numbness had returned and he was fucking pissed again. "We're the only people we have, you know we aren't meant to end up alone! There's a reason we met, we went through everything we did." Mulder narrowed his eyes and set he beer down as he took a step closer to Rodrick. "Rodrick I- I don't want us to leave each other. But I don't know how to sort our differences out!" God his heart started hurting again- NO! He couldn't be hurting right now! This was something emotions couldn't get in the way with.. "But I-I can't let you leave Rodrick! I can't survive on my own, I already know how that worked out when we broke up for a few months. S-so no! I can't let us split! I WON'T let that happen!" Mulder didn't... didn't know how he intended to stop it, but he would do /anything/ to make sure it didn't happen.

RODRICK  
Rodrick could barely see Mulder right now as he felt himself become disgusted at the words his supposed lover said back to him. It hurt and...and fuck. He couldn't..The drummer almost wondered if someone replaced the Fox Mulder he knew because he..he just...he just insulted him! Said Heather was out of his league! The moron hurt but being told that..looked down upon like that? It was Frank all over again and he refused to..to be treated like this. Insulted, looked down upon. He wanted this to fucking stop. Rodrick was starting to regret meeting the agent in the fucking first place...something he never thought was possible to feel! Fuck! Rodrick Mulder's mask crumpled and he looked tired, pissed, and weak. "Whatever. Look at you, playing the victim again! Always the victim yourself!"   
He was angry, he felt his blood boil and could hear his heart thumping in his chest as he tried to reason! Tried to avoid this! But he couldnt. This...this..this wasn't healthy. Fights...fights weren't suppose to get so fucking OUT OF CONTROL. "As for the Heather thing? You're r-right! I did sleep with someone that would never love me, so instead look at who I SETTLED FOR! Second best!" Rodrick spat, nose wrinkled in disgust because he could barely recognize himself either. "You aren't perfect yourself. Stop acting like it /spooky./"

He knew what the agents called Mulder and for a second he felt horrible, like the biggest dick to ever be alive..Rodrick shouldn't say that nickname...and...and the drummer's face fell and he almost let himself...apologize...say sorry...tell Mulder they should just sleep on this decision because the anger boiling inside of them. Making them be toxic towards eachother. "Really? That's your excuse? I mean..shit..Mulder I do have others! I have GREG. Yes, we went through a lot but...but we aren't... We ARENT WORKING! Get it through your skull." Feeling himself fidget because of nerves and anxiety he tried to reason with himself. He wasn't scared. Rodrick was NOT SCARED OF FIGHTS. Of falling out later. He just wanted the best for both worlds. The former Heffley felt himself tense from reflex but automatically sneered when Mulder took a step closer to him. But...but hearing the other sentence made the drummer pause. "Baby- Mulder- maybe we can't. We...we never fought this bad when we were loving eachother as best friends...this...this is what ive feared for a while." 

Then Mulder said some things that...that would usually turn him on because...He did have a thing for possessiveness...but..but the tone of voice he had...was weird. Off. Rodrick gulped and almost felt sorry for his best friend..."Hey. Fox, you can handle yourself. Scully cares for you. We..I..I gotta leave you. It just..we'll be better off. It..it happens." Shrugging he tried to smile but...but his face couldn't do it. "We have..we have to split. But..we can be friends. It would be..be hard..but we can. I have to go..maybe we just need a break?" Keeping his sorrowed gaze on Mulder he slowly walked backwards. "Just a break maybe? For a week. I can..find somewhere else to stay."

MULDER  
Mulder wanted Rodrick to look scared. And he didn't know why. He wasn't himself right now, he knew it, he was so overcome by liquor he couldn't think. Mulder knew he shouldn't have drank that hard, especially those liquor drinks, he always got meat when he did.. always felt like he was out of his body. He scared himself that way but liked it when he did, but again, he'd never really taken it out on another person... and Mulder had /never/ expected to be saying these things to Rodrick- his husband. God it made him start shaking but- but he didn't stop, didn't give up, didn't back away and let Rodrick talk, he just argued. And would continue doing so for the fun of it. Because it felt nice to not have to be yelled at for once, but instead could do it to someone else. Was that too much to ask for? Yes, people had feelings! But... right now Mulder wasn't worried about feelings. He just wanted to fight. Mulder laughed pitifully when Rodrick said he was playing the victim. "I'm just stating the truth, it doesn't mean I'm acting like a victim. I already know what I am and what I'm not." Rodrick's tone became more angry and Mulder visibly flinched at those insults, it hit him hard and deep inside but- but he couldn't show weakness right now! Even if.... even if he'd always been second best, always been a joke to everyone. But Mulder did not want to show Rodrick he was a pussy and would back out of a fight if it got too real, he could take it! He.. he could! Trying to brush off the insults he looked down.

"It- it hasn't even been that long Rodrick! You can't say we aren't working, it's hardly been- been any time at all!" Mulder refused to allow that lie to slither into his mind, he didn't believe it! It wasn't true! "W-well couples have fights Rodrick! I- it's not anything but me being drunk we can work this out you don't have to leave or be scared please just-" But seeing his husband back away crumbled his heart and.. and.. NO! HE WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! "NO! I- I already said Rodrick, we can't split! I'll die without you! You-you have to stay here, you can't leave! I-I refuse to let you." He really didn't intend to let Rodrick pass.

RODRICK  
"Wha-whatever! Im done arguing!" Rodrick hated to hear Mulder laugh pitifully, it made him feel stupid and confused. He..he didn't understand why his lover was lashing out this way. Why they were both getting so worked up. Now? The former Heffley didn't want this shit to happen. He wanted to feel good and to feel safe and to feel like..like how he felt when him and Mulder felt when they were friends again. Shit shit shit. This was getting so out of hand and he knew now he really did need to leave so that him and Mulder could sort their feelings out. For a few weeks out. Swallowing down what he felt was his heart he watched as Mulder seemed to get more and more panicked.   
Shit. Rodrick Mulder almost let his eyes widen when Mulder said he would 'die' without him and that...that he wont let him leave. 

By now the slight feeling of arousal from before was gone. Rodrick didn't think this was...was a joke. Mulder never joked about this before. Never. Watching his lover through narrowed, brown eyes he felt himself tense. No no. He felt himself panic a bit because he refused to give in to Mulder. If he had to be strong, if he had to make them better, Rodrick had to leave so that they could take a small break. Realize what they needed. How to fix things. "Fox Mulder, stop, im leaving. Not fo-forever...just...just for a while. A short break." He almost let himself plead. The drummer backed up more and more, edging closer to the door...even if he had to leave in only his boxers he would. 

"I know all couples fight..but they dont get as ugly as ares. I know how healthy relationships work, my mom and dad had one..they fought but not like us.." Rodrick reasoned, "You cant say that. Dont say you would die without me. It.." Breathing in he became.weak, showing something valuable, being honest. "It makes me uncomfortable Mulder. I cant carry that weight right now..You can make it without me for a short while. You..you need to stop saying you wont let me leave. Its SCARING me."

MULDER  
Mulder wasn't done arguing. But it seemed Rodrick was done with the topic, shit that made him even more upset and angry and- why did they always fight when Rodrick wanted to fight? Why not when /he/ wanted to fight?! It pissed him off and he glared at Rodrick, something he'd never really done before but... again, Mulder wasn't himself right now. The anger was taking over and seeing Rodrick back away more towards the door made him tense, he couldn't let him leave, if he left they'd be over forever and Rodrick would never forgive him and then they'd be divorced and Mulder would be alone and depressed and die alone or kill himself and- NO! Mulder... Mulder wanted his happy ending! For once, he did! But the brown-haired male knew this wasn't a fairytale, he'd most likely never have a good ending to his life, and especially not now. Not after he'd fucked it up. But maybe if he could convince Rodrick to stay... or make him stay- he'd listen to reason and understand why Mulder would die without him. "N-no Rodrick, don't even move towards that fucking door again, I- it will not be pretty if you try to leave! I can't let you leave!" His voice raised, his breaths became rough and he was shaking. But Mulder shook that feeling off.

It did really break his heart when Rodrick said he was uncomfortable though. And SCARED. Mulder had wanted his husband to be scared but- but at the same time he hadn't, why would he ever want that? Mulder choked on a breath, he clenched his fingers and shook his head. "D-don't say that, I-I'm not doing anything! I just want you to stay, can't you see that? If I let you leave it..." He shook his head. "Like I said, I-I can't! I can't! So just stop and stay here and w-we can work this out, WITHOUT you being uncomfortable and upset! S-see? Just c-come sit down! Stop moving toward the door! C-come on now.."

RODRICK  
"Mulder- stop it! Stop talking like this! Y-you re...you're scaring me! I want to le-leave...stop..stop acting like I cant!" Rodrick croaked out, voice rough from fear and lack of sleep...at any second he felt like he could just pass out because this emotional strain didn't mix well with being exhausted. Not at fucking all. It hurt. "You hear yourself right? You're..you're threatening me! You're act-acting like FRANK! Stop it!" He couldn't believe what Mulder was telling him. The fact that now Mulder...Mulder was telling him if he even stepped towards the door that 'it wouldn't be pretty' scared him, made him start to shake. Even if he wanted to sit down and talk this out he couldnt. He..this wasn't healthy right now. "You're holding me captive. What. .what if I wanted to just go grab something from my van..? Ill...ill be right back.." 

It was a lie. But he was getting desperate. When Mulder glared at him he felt so useless and weak...and...and he was sure his lover had his gun on him. But would the agent really threaten him like that? Just to keep him here? Fuck...Fuck. He was sure this had to be some nightmare. Mulder...his Mulder wasnt a person who threatened others to stay. However he didn't move towards the door just yet. He kept his feet glued to the floor as he listened to his lover stutter. When Mulder clenched his hands and choked he tried not to run. "God..stop talking like this. We cant just...JUST TALK THIS OUT! You're...fuck You're crazy...I know..i knew you had problems but Mulder you're forcing me to stay here...I cant.." 

Finally he let himself take another step back. If he broke into a run he could make it towards the door. "Im uncomfortable. Im scared. I...Im gonna go okay? Ill call you in the morning baby..We need..we need sometime apart. Ill be back. I promise." He did. He would come back. Right now though? Rodrick was scared. Everything seemed to pause and without a second thought his survival instincts kicked in and he raced towards the door.

MULDER  
He flinched again. "I'm not acting like Frank! I-I'm not abusing you, I'm telling you to stay! How is that acting like him?! I AM NOT HIM!" Anger, anger, anger. All he saw was red. Being compared to Frank was like being compared to his dad, he was not an abuser! He never would be! He just wanted Rodrick to UNDERSTAND! Why was that so FUCKING hard?! "I'm not holding you captive! You... you can... if I was holding you captive you'd be tied to a chair, that's not even close to what I'm doing, I'm just ASKING YOU TO STAY!" Wow he was really acting fucking terrifying right now, Mulder was even scaring himself, but he'd gone in this far, he couldn't back out now. The lie made him more pissed and he shook his head. "I know that's a lie, I- I can tell, don't even-" And then Rodrick said it. Told him he was crazy. And that was the most fatal blow he'd probably ever received. Nothing had ever hurt him so bad, torn him apart and eaten up his mind like that. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" he screamed. But Mulder looked down at his shaking hands, he blinked rapidly, oh my fucking god, was he crazy? Was he actually crazy? Out of his mind? Was that true? It- no... no... he- he couldn't be crazy. Oh god he felt like he was gonna throw up. Oh god oh god oh god he was crazy he was fucking insane he was gonna hurt Rodrick and he didn't want to but he was too deep into the darkness of his mind he couldn't stop.

But all of that shattered when Rodrick bolted toward the door. Mulder had seen it coming but not this quickly. Despite being sort of drunk and having a hangover, his FBI skills were definitely a big help as he leapt forward, reflexes kicking in as he grabbed Rodick's foot and slammed him to the ground. He gasped as pain shot through his body but he didn't care, Mulder would /not/ let Rodrick leave right now, it didn't matter if he was fucking insane at this point, he couldn't be alone and he was scared Rodrick would leave D.C. without ever contacting him again. And fear was a strong emotion, and it brought out a monster in Mulder.

RODRICK  
The pure fact that Mulder said that if he was trying to hold Rodrick captive he would be tied to a chair was beyond scary. It was a side he completely never saw...ever. He didnt...even expect to see this side.  Yes...if he admitted it he has always suspected Mulder could be meaner then what he let on. "Shut up. You're..thats not NORMAL to tell someone." Not like it mattered, but when Mulder screamed out the fact he wasn't crazy...he...he felt almost sad. God he never truly saw how broken his lover was until now.   
Never. The starving...the anger...it was all depressing but this? This was new. He had never expected for his lover to lash out like this. 

Not like he could care as he rushed towards the door, times like these he was thankful for long legs, really, as he almost reached it but   
FUCK. "Ughft- ow..." Someone grabbed his leg and he fell to the floor with a thud, his jaw smacking against the floor as he let out a cry of pain. SHIT. THAT HURT. FUCK. And he felt Mulder fall with him. Something in him snapped, he felt as if this was gonna end badly..His husband was stronger then him. He...he had to do something. As quickly as he could even if he felt a cut on his jaw bleeding he reached forward to claw at Mulder's hand on his foot. 

"Get the f-fuck off me you deranged psychopath!" Rodrick breathed in as he struggled, lashing out. "I just want to leave! I just want to leave!"

MULDER  
"I-I-" His voice broke. He didn't know how to react to any of those statements, all it did was further break his heart and make him want to die more. He was crazy. Oh god he was fucking crazy, so crazy he didn't even know he was crazy and- and- oh god it hurt. Oh god it hurt so bad and he wanted to crumple to the ground and scream forever. A panic attack was setting in, he could feel it creeping into his body, his breathe became ragged as tears began to fall. Oh god, oh god this was getting bad, this was getting out of hand and Mulder needed to stop it before he could do any more damage. But it was like he wasn't even in control of himself anymore as he leapt forward and slammed his /husband/ into the ground. And that cry of pain rang in his ears, it chilled him to the bone to realize /he'd/ caused that scream of pain. Mulder was the one doing this. Mulder was the one trying to keep Rodrick here. Mulder was the one hurting Rodrick, /abusing/ him. And it made him disgusted to even look at himself.

Mulder hissed and drew back when Rodrick scratched him, blood dribbled down his hand and he stared at it for a moment before snapping his head up, eyes ablaze. The insult almost made him stop, maybe throw up, but he didn't, he forcibly grabbed Rodrick and without even thinking threw him into the wall. Mulder gasped as he struggled to his feet, staggering toward his husband and falling to his knees. He cried, he bent his head, oh god did his heart hurt. "I-I am fucking crazy. I'm sorry." That's when Mulder began to beat Rodrick's face in.

RODRICK  
Rodrick struggled to breathe as he felt himself calm down from panic,  he was terrified, something he didnt even understand. A feeling that he was distant..even...even with Frank he didn't feel like this...  
Probably because I knew I could take him, he reasoned, Mulder on the other hand...he was trained to take people down. Trained to do what he had to. Breathing in he watched as Mulder snatched his hand back and as soon as his hand was free he tried to wiggle away. "Stop it- GET AWAY FROM ME!"  While Mulder was hurt he glanced around for a weapon, chest heaving as he felt tears stream down his face from.pure fear. Never before had he felt this way with a lover...not even...not even Frank made him feel this way. Fuck...fuck he couldn't even think of Mulder before this. His best friend...the one that would...would never do this. Fuck he wanted to scream and sob and demand for that person back. 

Not like it mattered, Mulder didn't even seem to care for his sobs as he suddenly felt forced into a wall and he grunted in agony as he felt pain in his cheeks and back. "Ah..please...stop...You.." He would say anything to make Mulder stop. "You arent...y-you arent crazy..i-im sorry...please.." When his lover advanced on him he almost was confused until he heard his lover say something but...but then he felt pain..His face felt like it was almost covered in blood for two minutes and then he finally tried to weakly fight back.   
Sticking out his hand he shoved his finger into the agent's eye and used his other hand to weakly punch him.in the throat.   
"Stop! Ill...ill s-stay..im.sorry!"   
Blood popped out of his mouth as he struggled.

MULDER  
Mulder hardly heard the sobs and froze. He stared at Rodrick's bloodied frame and choked, fuck he- he- what had made him like this? Why was he so angry? Oh god was he going to kill Rodrick? Was he going to actually try to murder the one person in the world he loved with all his heart. He cried harder, it was like both sides of him were battling with each other in the middle of a war with someone else, it crushed him inside and Mulder didn't- didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, he wanted to stop but all control had been lost. He realized he had no strength to move the arms that punched Rodrick's face, no voice over telling himself to get back and let his husband leave, no voice over anything. And that was the moment Mulder realized he truly must be insane, so insane he'd completely lost himself and everything he'd lived for. Mulder had always tried so hard to never become his father, never become his mother, never become any of his enemies and never let his bad side take over. But that was all gone now. Mulder had lost, and now look what he was doing. But nothing made sense. If god was real and had stopped him from killing himself all those times just to do this then what was the point? Was it just luck, or had it not been god at all? Had the devil made him live just so he could brutally murder his- his- his Rodrick? Oh god. Oh god he felt like he was going to faint.

But he couldn't. He had no control and... and he was giving up. What else could he do now? It broke his heart even further to hear Rodrick's words, he squinted his eyes and grunted painfully, o-oh god. "F-fuck I -I have to stop, I have to stop oh god I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry-" But Mulder screeched and reeled back when a finger went into his eye. His breath left him when Rodrick punched him in the throat and he writhed in agony, gasping as he hit the ground. Mulder saw blood, wasn't sure if it was his own or his husband's, but he weakly reached forward for Rodrick's wrist but felt dizziness sink into his body. "NO!" he yelled at no one in particular. "C-can't... stop..." He tried to grab onto Rodrick once more but failed, covering his eye as it throbbed in pain. He coughed up blood, fuck everything hurt.

RODRICK  
"Ugh...ugh fuck..f-fuck Mulder...fuck.." Rodrick sobbed, not being able to move as he curled up on instinct. Feeling so drained and tired as he removed his hand from Mulder's eye to curl into a ball as he felt himself force in ragged breaths. He was sure blood was all over his face along with bruises but he forced himself to ignore it.   
He felt bad. .The sick part of him was sure he had deserve the beating...or maybe Mulder had caused him brain damage (which he doubted) but...but he tried to not think about it. Whatever came from his lover's mouth he could barely hear as voices rang in his ears and soon he stopped sobbing...it slowly turned into sniffles. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his lips as he soon forced himself to look at Mulder who had made a weak attempt to grab him. 

Seeing Mulder caused him to sob as he finally had the strength to reach out. "Oh GOD. f-fuck...im so sorry...are you okay?  Ill...ill get...get.." Water? What? "Ba-baby..Mulder...I love you. Im sorry! Im sorry! Im-" Choking on tears he wiped them away as he felt himself stubble into the agent on the floor and he nuzzled into his neck with a sob. "Im sorry...im sorry...we..ill..Ill clean us up...Im sorry...I l-love you!"  
He kept repeating it, the same words because he felt like it's all he could say. Repeating it like a broken record. 

"Mmh. I- I love you." He felt so exhausted and dead.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick tries to help. Both men are very distressed.

MULDER  
Mulder didn't hear anything except static and his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. The former anger had drained and pooled away into nothingness, leaving only a numb blanket of darkness. Mulder gasped when he shifted, pain shooting through his body and up into his head, ringing around his brain like a loose bullet in a metal room. He grunted as he tried to lift himself but those efforts were defeated by exhaustion and agony, his eye was closed, streaming with tears and blood, his other was blurry and he couldn't even see much. Mulder's mind was fuzzy, the FBI Agent could hardly think right now, let alone hear Rodrick's voice through the midst of everything. He flinched when something touched him, he wanted to writhe and push them away until- until he realized it was Rodrick. The brown-haired male almost let out a content sigh to feel that nuzzle but he then tensed, everything inside his body going stiff. He choked on a sob when he remembered what he'd done, oh god no this was not okay Rodrick should get as far away from him as soon as possible.

"N-no... no, g-go," he croaked. Mulder coughed up more blood and screwed his eyes shut when he let himself up with his hands. He backed himself up against the wall and felt his heart break, emotion welled in his eyes and he didn't stop the tears from falling or the sobs that left his jaws. "G-go Rodrick. D-don't you understand, g-get away from me a-as fast as you can! I'm a monster! I'M A MONSTER!" He had hurt his husband. His lover. His best friend. Fuck he- he didn't know if he could take this guilt, the outer pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside. Guilt, remorse, grief, sadness, disgust. All of those mixed together didn't make for a good outcome. "I... oh god I... I tried to.. oh god fuck..." He cried into his hands, shit this was not a good situation and he'd fucked everything up and- and- AND NOW IT WAS ALL RUINED! But... but he didn't hold anything against Rodrick, Mulder knew this was all him and... and... "M-maybe y-y-you should leave here Rodrick... "G-go live with your family for a while..never come back here, leave me be-behind as nothing but a memory."

He smiled sadly, Mulder didn't even want to be saying this but he knew it was for the best, it was. Rodrick should take his advice. "F-find someone that will treat you right... a-after Frank and a-after what I've done to-to you now... you deserve it." He looked at Rodrick, nodding slowly, trying to let his mask stay but fuck- that heartbroken and pained expression flashed across his features but Mulder shook it away, he-he had to... he had to... get Rodrick out of here before Mulder became a bigger monster and- and- oh god Mulder still couldn't believe he'd had the intent to /kill/ his husband, fuck that was terrifying oh he was so fucking insane. "I-I'll be here, I'll be fine when you leave, s-so just go and never look back, you h-hear me.." Maybe he was trying to convince himself, but Mulder knew if Rodrick left... he would kill himself. Immediately. And he deserved it too, then he would be clawed down into the depths of hell where he'd suffer for the rest of eternity, but it- it was what he should be given. Fire was his greatest fear after all, maybe burning him with it was the only way to make Mulder understand what he'd done to fuck other people up. Maybe he'd even see his dad there... but they wouldn't even be on the same level, Mulder would be way farther down into the depths of flames to really suffer.. and god that thought terrified him but it was time he died already and stopped hurting everyone, it was his time.

RODRICK  
Rodrick heard the content sigh and felt something that was akin to sick happiness flood his body as he tried to place a bloody kiss on his husband's neck...Until suddenly Mulder pulled away and backed into the wall, where he started to sob and beg him to go and..and..cry..and there was blood. Not that he minded; his face was beyond bruised and he was bleeding a bit himself. His brown eyes looked almost black as they darkened and damped with tears, because the drummer fought to believe what Mulder was telling him.to do. Leave? No- NO HE COULDN'T! He couldn't leave his husband, his nest friend, someone who protected him better then he could himself!

Quickly without a second thought he threw himself to the broken FBI agent; burrowing himself into Mulder as he didn't even mind the blood a single bit. Or the pain. Nothing hurt any more. As of right now he felt beyond numb. "N-n-nooo! Noo! I c-can't! I won..wont! I lo-love you..l-love you so much.." The drummer wanted his lover to understand, to get the picture, to realize how much Rodrick Mulder adored him. "Im a Mulder, I wont..I wont leave you..Im..Im s-so sorry I said I w-would." The once strong and cocky voice he used to hold was beyond gone; replaced now with a weak and raspy one as he clung to Mulder like he wasn't even scared of him. He seemed more scared to be alone...it was so stupid! For him the threaten Mulder and leave! Rodrick wanted to be with him forever..  
On whim he pulled back a bit and shakingly grabbed one of the agent's hands to place to softly on his chest to feel his heartbeat. 

"Ju-just for you..Just for you..I don't wanna stay with my fucking family I want to be here with YOU! You ar-arent the monster! You're my hus-husband...Fox..lov-love of my life.." Rodrick's eyelids were heavy with purple, swollen, but he had probably snapped. Him and Mulder fought before but...getting beaten to what seemed like death made something in him snap quickly. The drummer whined shamelessly, forcing the hand to press against his chest tighter as he leaned forward to place multiple pecks on the bloody male's cheeks and jaw. "Mmh. I cant...I cant leave...I cant le-leave you behind like a memory. You're the on-only thing I ev-ever think about all the time. You're in my MIND all the time Mulder..A-all the time.." The former Heffley confessed, and it was true. The love of his life consumed every thing in his brain. Making him think about Mulder all the time..who he loves more then life itself. "W-wait here baby..Ill fix us up ...Mm." 

It hurt just to pull the warm hand away from his chest and he didn't know how he stumbled to the kitchen or how he grabbed a wet rag and some bandaids for his lover's bleeding scratches on his hand..But when Rodrick made it back to the living room he actually collapsed due to exhaustion and let out a sharp gasp when he hit the floor. For a second he almost cried but remembered Mulder and fought it off...his body ached all over...his face was numb..and yet he wanted to feel his lover kiss him. Crawling to the agent backed into the wall the black haired male purred, "loooook! L-look! See?" Trying to prove he would never let his lover go he placed the wet cloth to the bleeding eye. "Hold it for me." Rodrick whispered softly, before trying to focus on those amazing hands that he loved to be held with.   
Fuck, maybe he loved to be punched by them too. He didn't know anymore. 

MULDER  
Oh god. Oh god Rodrick wasn't leaving and now Mulder was getting desperate. He cried and shook his head and pushed Rodrick away, he didn't want to be kissed, hugged, held, he was a psychopath and Rodrick needed to leave him as soon as possible! Why... why did he not see that... oh god why... everything inside the FBI Agent broke, his heart was truly shattered now and Mulder wondered if there was even any pure part to him left. He was an abuser. He had turned into his father, but worse. Never once had his dad tried to kill him, no; pushing him down the stairs and breaking both his ribs was the closest he got to that. But.. Mulder had /tried/ to kill Rodrick. He'd /wanted/ to kill Rodrick. The disgust crawled up his throat and he let out a sob and puked, cries coming out now as he shook his head. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck this was... was not supposed to happen... fuck this... oh.. oh god.. The horrible taste in his mouth now was nothing to match the terrible feelings swirling in his chest, throwing up didn't even help that and more or less left him feeling worse then before.

"No... no please leave," Mulder begged, grasping his husband's hand and hanging his head. "Pl-please... for me... lovers d-don't try to.... to kill.... kill each other. Oh god Rodrick that's what I wanted to do, I- I-" He felt like he was going to puke again so he shook his head and rested back across the wall, wiping the tears from his face, a panic attack setting in. Mulder found it hard to breathe, his punched throat didn't help much, but he hyperventilated and sobbed harder. "No......... leave I- I can take care of m-myself, th-there's no reason for you t-to stick around!" Mulder felt his breathing stop when Rodrick collapsed, his whole body shook as he watched his husband crawl over to him. "No! Look what I did to y-you, I'm insane, crazy, a psychopath, a fucking animal.. I TRIED TO KILL YOU! No... no one does that... no one does that except monsters..."

RODRICK  
When his husband puked Rodrick reared back in shock, reflexes still seemed to be working as he waited before leaning forward again after he twisted the agent's hand off his wrists. After he soaked up the blood from the eye he tried to hold Mulder still so he could clean the vomit off the agent's shirt and mouth. "S-ssshhhh...shhh.." The drummer didn't feel like arguing with the agent, and seeing him sob and hyperventilate made his already broken heart break. Mulder wasnt a monster..even...even if the drummer had been beaten a few moments ago for trying to leave he...he understood...It was so stupid of him...to-to try and leave. He knew Mulder hated abandonment; even if they never discussed it. 

Even as the FBI agent tried to keep him away Rodrick remained close by, legs weak and he felt close to falling asleep. Maybe..maybe he could get Fox to sleep with him? On the floor because he felt like he couldn't get up. Sunkissed hands reached forward to hold Mulder's cheek and give them a soft squeeze as he hummed softly. Once he cleaned up...most of the mess he let the rag drop and quickly put bandaids on Mulder's hand that he had scratched. Once the other male insisted for him to leave him...that he would be fine Rodrick finally summoned up a voice. It started off strong.   
"No."

Slowly and with obvious caution he slipped his arms around Mulder and tried to softly pull the other into his lap and away from the wall. "Stop it...S-stop telling me what to d-do..You aren't..Im sorry..You aren't c-crazy okay? I was..I wanted to h-hurt you with words..Im sorry.." Rodrick pressed a kiss to his husband's head, lips leaving a bit of blood but he wanted to show how affection. "You arent a monster..no..We...We explode when we f-fight...we do...im sorry.. You aren't a monster dont say that.."  
Blinking tiredly, he almost couldn't reopen his eyes. "Lets..lets lay down..Me and you..I want..I want to be held. We d-dont cuddle as much as I want us too.." Rodrick smiled weakly, "Please?"

MULDER  
This all felt wrong. Mulder should be the one helping and cleaning Rodrick up, not the other way around. He'd hardly been hurt, his lover was in a much worse state than he yet Mulder was still being taken care of. It made his heart ache. Even after being beaten almost to death Rodrick was still here, shushing him and taking care of him. Fuck he... he was so loyal... so strong and caring and kind and it made him hurt more to know what he'd one to a person like that. Mulder didn't know if he could live with himself right now. Not after what he'd done, what he could possibly do in the future.. but it didn't look like Rodrick was backing away, his husband helped clean him up and he let out a heavy sigh, closing his hazel eyes once more and wanting to just scream. But not having the energy to... 

After hearing what Rodrick said Mulder's lip quivered. "But... But I am..." He looked away, eyes glassy with tears. "I hurt you w-with words too... I'm sorry I... didn't believe you about Heather... a-and I'm sorry I went after Issac instead of helping you. It was stupid... and ignoring you for the past several days was even worse. Oh god I'm sorry." He couldn't help it, Mulder wrapped his arms gently around Rodrick and held him close, he just.... just wanted some comfort right now, despite what he'd done Rodrick was still here and it meant so much.. his husband was so brave to stay here even after trying to escape, it was something the FBI Agent admired and he wished Rodrick saw it just as he saw it. "O-okay... okay okay..." His voice was rough and hoarse as he agreed to Rodrick's request. "C-can you.. m-move... or sh-should we just stay here." He opened his eyes weakly and smiled at Rodrick. "Fuck I love you... so so much..."

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt more then grateful when his lover didn't fight the care and affection anymore because the drummer wouldn't have been able to keep it up. Not at all, his bruised face was hurting him and his body was already drained completely from the lack of sleep and from fighting off Mulder. He was..he was still hurt...but he would forgive the agent because he cared for him with a burning passion. Didn't mean he would forget this. But he would forgive. When he noticed Mulder close his eyes he suspected that maybe sleeping in a car hadn't been comfortable; and that his husband was just as tired as he was. It was nice though, calming, and a soft coo left his lips as he leaned forward quickly to press kisses on the agent's closed eyelids. Fuck...he felt horrible...he hoped...him sticking his finger in Mulder's eye wouldn't damage him permanently. He would never forgive hismelf...if so..

Though it was still there Mulder spoke up again and his eyes were glassy. Rodrick frowned, some blood dribbling from his split bottom lip but it was fine. "No..no you aren't. People make bad choices. Wh-what matters is you stopped okay? You didn't have to and you d-did..And now you feel terrible. You love me." The Mulder sighed out with content, "Its fine. Everything. We clash on choices, I should...shouldn't have tried to make you see things differently on the Issac thing. What you did was normal...and...your reaction to Heather was normal too, love." When his lover wrapped his arms around him he flinched for a second but automatically relaxed right after. His arms gave the agent a soft squeeze. "I forgive you, you..you'll make it up to me. We a-are married...which means we have the rest of our lives to figure it out." 

At the question he paused, scrubbing at his eyes to get sleep out. Even if it hurt to do so. "I cant..Im sorry..I wanna lay on the floor. It wont be that bad, remember, I slept on a table before~" Rodrick grinned, abd hearing what Mulder said he felt his heart throb. "I love y-you too...so much as well! You're perfect, ya k-know.." Rodrick leaned in to just kiss Mulder's nose before pulling back.   
"Come on, I wanna cuddle! And I want breakfast tomorrow."

MULDER  
Mulder shifted slightly, his eye wasn't oozing as badly but it still hurt... it was probably red but he didn't want to look, he didn't want to see himself at all right now... ohh god... and Rodrick's voice soothed him so much, he wanted to just collapse in his lover's arms and.. and.. he didn't even know. It would be a gift to the world if he died in his sleep, then Rodrick would know he died more or less peacefully and finally leave D.C. Scully could do what she wanted without being bound to the X-Files, Skinner wouldn't have to worry about covering Mulder's ass anymore, and The Smoking Man and Krycek would go on with something else other than fucking up his life. He almost sighed in content.. what a dream. Everyone would be happy up here while he suffered in hell. But it would all be worth it, if he just..... withered away. Maybe he... could... just die after he and Rodrick hung out a little longer. Death didn't scare him right now, Mulder welcomed it honestly. At least.. the people in his life would finally be happy if he killed himself.. Mulder knew that this time.

His eyes glazed over with sorrow for a moment, he actually planned to do this.. he looked at Rodrick then and took in a deep breath. "I-I seem to make bad choices a lot.... I- I don't even know why you're still here." That was the truth to Mulder, it made no sense at all why Rodrick was even here anymore. His husband should be long gone. "N-no it's not.... normal.... to choose violence all those times." He shivered when his husband said 'love', god it warmed him inside but- but Mulder didn't want that! He wanted... the cold and darkness... he didn't deserve light. The brown-haired male then smiled sadly, if only they had the rest of time to figure it out.. at least Rodrick did. "O-okay... Okay. A-and don't be sorry it's fine, l-let's lay... lay down.." Mulder slumped to the ground breathlessly and inhaled deeply, staring at the ceiling. He smiled at the kiss on his nose, he would've returned one if he.. didn't feel so shitty. 

RODRICK  
"Shut up, I love you. Of course im still here...you...you do so much for me..all the time. And you chosing violence is fine, im actually...I usually am a violent person myself." Rodrick smiled when Mulder slumped to the ground, and he did so too. Staring at his handsome lover with swollen, glassy eyes as he leaned over once again to kiss the other's cheek. "Mmh..I love you..I love you..I hope you..You know that. And-"  
Sucking in a breath, he tried to not let his pride get in the way of what he had to say. "Mulder, you were never second best. I know I said that, b-but I was angry..You aren't, you were always my first choice. Like...Im beyond lucky you wanted me. You're an FBI agent! Hardworking, handsome, intelligent, loveable..Im none of those things!" 

Feeling terrible for their fight he said everything. Admired Mulder, he did. Words flew out of his mouth as he nestled into his husband's arms and kissed at his neck and jaw. Rodrick felt beyond comfortable. This is exactly where he wanted to be at the moment. "Me and you...we're gonna fix this okay? I agree, me and you need to set aside our differences. I want to. I want to be with you..And..I am Rodrick Mulder- so we should be closer. All the time."

Its what he meant. As his eyes became lidded, hand trancing hearts into Mulder's chest. He didn't know what else to say, but he hoped Mulder knew he loved him. "Id be...be dead without you."

MULDER  
Mulder didn't respond for a moment, it was hard to believe Rodrick still would even say he loved him... how was that even possible, after what he'd done? But he paused, remembering how... even after his dad had abused him he still loved him, but... but that was a toxic relationship, something that shouldn't have existed between a father and his son and a husband and his lover... it made him shiver, is this what he'd come to? Living in and creating a toxic relationship. Maybe that's why it felt so wrong, why it was so appalling that Rodrick would even say he loved Mulder.. that's what made his heart twist the most. He smiled softly at the praises but he shoved them aside, Mulder didn't deserve them.. "Rodrick d-don't say that about yourself, you're the only person in the world I can love so much, y-you're so brave, caring, forgiving... th-then look at me. I'm no better than my dad." Tears spilled over so Mulder turned his head away and wiped his face, fuck this was still a shit situation and he really didn't know how Rodrick could stand being around the FBI Agent right now. He was pathetic, useless, an abuser, all of the worst words come together.. he didn't know whether it was good or bad his husband didn't see that.

But Mulder slowly nodded at the statement, biting his lip and forcing back a sob. Could they fix this? Was it even possible at this point? He wasn't sure, they'd come so far but still fought... Mulder had tried to /kill/ Rodrick... that wasn't right. That wasn't right at all. The brown-haired male shivered when his husband said he... he would be dead without him. No... no that wasn't true... couldn't be. "I- I want us to be closer too... but I don't know if we can after what I did today, what if I.. do something again.. I-I'm not someone that should be with another person Rodrick, you were half right... I know if you leave you'll find someone, even if I'm alone I'll know you're happy and that's all that matters.. and you wouldn't be dead without me.. If that were true then you wouldn't have survived the times we were away from each other.. so don't s-say that, you're a strong person and you take care of everyone... s-so please leave, it's for the best R-Rodrick.." 

RODRICK  
Seeing Mulder smile softly..even for a short time...made Rodrick's whole world light up. "I love you..I hate...I hate myself..Like eighty percent of the time...But the fact that someone as strong as you thinks so highly of me? It means the world. It makes my fucking day..." When Mulder however said he was like his father Rodrick's eyes snapped open and he looked so mad that his lover would ever compare himself to the man that hurt him. "No, never say that, I dont even want you /thinking/ that babe, you are NOTHING like that man. I swear.." Watching him turn away to let the tears spill out made him almost cry himself; this isn't what he wanted his husband to feel like. "You're better then your dad. Unlike him...Look at you. Right after we hurt eachother you...you broke Mulder. Thats what matters." 

Hand reaching up to play with the brown hair that belonged to the man he smiled. "He never...from what you said he never cried over what he did to you...You're not like him. Mulder you...fuck it hurts me to see you so upset...I..I want..You to be happy. I want us to work this out." It was the truth. More then anything. But when his lover spilled out more words with that voice that made Rodrick swoon he felt anxiety creep up on him. Oh god. No. He would never leave the love of his life. Fucking ever. "I kn-know...It will be hard to fix everything. But we can do THIS. I know it. Me and you are..are bound for life. You love me, right?" The question reminded him of when Mulder was at the hospital with him...for a second he remembered Jake but shook it off.   
"As for me surviving without you? Mulder..when...when we were apart my heart hurt. I hated my life. Fuck...I got back with Frank to ease my pain but even that never helped. I was basically back to being my old self. It hurt, I drank a lot and I loved to do...do drugs..I dont do anything like that when im with you..Because you make me oevrcome it." 

As for the leaving? Rodrick Mulder smirked, a genuine one. "Im not..Im weak..You, you make me stronger. I also suck at caring for others, but you? You're different, you're mine, and I love to be strong for us and to care for you because its what you deserve for doing those...cases...every day."

Nuzzling into the nape of Mulder's neck he smiled. "Im never leaving you. Surprise, I purposed so that you would be tricked to be with me for life. Im a greedy person and having you all to myself makes me happy." Then he fondly recalled something and hoped he and Mulder could do it tomorrow. "I...I used to do some stuff that helped me..with negative thoughts and habits..me and you can do it tomorrow." He purred lovingly.

MULDER  
Mulder laughed lightly. "Well... it's true.. I don't think highly of you for nothing. A-and you shouldn't hate yourself, you're a great person and you should be proud of that." Not expecting the almost outburst from Rodrick the FBI Agent's eyes widened a little, did... his husband really feel so strongly about that? Him... him not being a terrible person? Mulder squeezed Rodrick's hand, it.. it was true his dad had never said sorry until before he died, almost twenty years later. But his dad had still hurt him and that's what Mulder did... though... at least Mulder felt bad about it... terrible in fact. So... so maybe Rodrick was right on that one. That he wasn't just like his dad, he had a heart and a soul. Who knows, maybe Mulder wouldn't even go to hell.. "I-I've just always been so scared since he... he started to h-hurt me that I'd turn out like him. Th-that's why I've never even thought about having kids, I can't tr-trust myself enough to protect them from myself. But... I... maybe I don't h-have to be that scared anymore..."

He felt his muscles relax when Rodrick fiddled with his hair, fuck it.. was just great to be here with his lover right now... "i.. I want us to work out too Rodrick, I really do, I just have fears and doubts and I want to get past them.. this just really made me scared, Wh-what I did today." Mulder exhaled slowly, then almost jumped up to face his husband. "Of course I love you! That's the reason I married you...." He frowned a little, that time they were apart had been terrible... Mulder didn't want that to happen again. "I-it was bad, I..I didn't know I had such an affect on you Rodrick, you... you know you do the same for me." He nodded sadly. "Without you... I don't even know where I'd be to be honest." He then shook his head quickly. "No... if you were weak then you w-wouldn't have come back to help me, even after what... what I did. You never left D.C. even when we were apart.. you've always been the strong us." He chuckled a little, his heart rate going down when Rodrick nuzzled into his neck. "W-well I guess if you're greedy than so am I." He smirked at his husband, feeling just... a little happier. Hearing about the thing to help negative thoughts he nodded quickly. "I-Okay I would love to... I would." He let himself fall into Rodrick's arms.

"I love you so much.."


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

RODRICK

Weirdly enough, Rodrick didn't even realize that he had passed out during the conversation. He remembered Mulder seeming better after what he said and then falling into his arms..Like the angel he was. His body had been overworked so he probably had passed out because when he awoken he almost forgot where he was.

His eyelids were swollen as he grunted with slight pain as he forced them open. The first thing he saw and felt was Mulder, who was holding tightly onto him, and fuck he had never felt better. Not like Rodrick didn't have his own grip on his lover, he realized with a loving smile. Leaning forward he placed a few pecks to those amazing lips before he rolled away and got up. It took a few tries to stand as pain shot through his body; but he still managed to stand.

 

Memories of...of...of how scary Mulder was last night flooded back and for a second, the meaner voices won as he considered..considered sneaking off. So that there wouldn't be any heartbreaking goodbyes. Though as soon as the thought came he almost became sick as he shoved it away, he would NEVER do that to Mulder. Fucking ever. His...his lover needed him fully right now through all of this and that's what Rodrick would provide. Walking over to the cabinets he looked in to try and find some pancake shit to make...Which they had thank god. Another smile appeared on his face as he remembered when Mulder's whole house was empty of food. Ha. Shaking his head he started to make breakfast until he realized...uh...the spatula was in his van.

 

Why? Well, uh, the former Heffley remembered how he had misplaced a drum stick and used their spatula instead...whoops..He had to get it.

Rodrick chuckled to himself as he kept the stove on with the mix on the pan to be ready to flip when he gets back. He opened the door and left quickly to fetch it.

 

MULDER

Mulder had hardly realized that Rodrick had passed out until... well, until he himself passed out. The FBI Agent woke up several times throughout the time of them both sleeping, forcing himself to keep his mouth shut when the nightmares woke him up. But he was able to drift back off and let his mind rest for a while. Finally after a long night his eyes cracked open slowly, sunlight beaming down on him. His eye throbbed and he groaned, pressing down on it to make the pain more bearable. At least his neck was okay... from where Rodrick had punched it. Speaking of.... "R-Rodrick?" Grunting, Mulder reached for his husband and froze when there was no warmth next to him. Cold terror trickled into his bones, his eyes widened and it felt like he'd been consumed in sad waves, filling his mind and constructing him, drowning him in the depths until there was nothing left. He choked on his breath, Rodrick.... he hadn't actually... actually left, had he? Oh god. Oh god Rodrick was gone, the one person he had left in his life was /gone/, had left him, probably left D.C. without looking back. But when? When had his lover left? He... he'd been here in the middle of the night... oh fuck everything inside hurt, Mulder bit his lip, fuck this... this wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to forgive each other and... and move on with a healthy relationship..... why was Rodrick.... gone..

 

But then a... sweet smell caught Mulder's attention. He lifted his head slowly, gritting his teeth as he stumbled up and walked toward the kitchen. The brown-haired male caught sight of pancakes in the... the pan... confusion filled him, why.... why was this here, if these were here and not burned yet Rodrick had to be here, right? Right? Oh shit maybe the love of his life hadn't left him! Maybe he was in the bathroom, or outside for a moment- or- or- it didn't matter! Rodrick was here. Unless he.... he'd just left... but oh love filled his heart, Rodrick was so sweet and caring to fix pancakes for them, especially when he was so hurt...

 

RODRICK

After retrieving the spatula Rodrick Mulder headed back inside, feeling a bit chilly as he made his way back into the apartment..once he saw his husband in the kitchen his eyes widened..oh shit! Rodrick..forgot about Mulder waking up while he was gone. Well.. At least this could.prove to the male that he would never leave him. Just be gone for a while...Rodrick still valued his independence after all. "Babe?" The drummer asked as he made his way over, a smile on his face as he passed by the agent with a quick peck to the other's lips.

"Good afternoon..morning! I was uh, fetching this." He waved the spatula with a giggle. Rodrick's hair was a mess, bangs falling in his eyes. It..his face didn't look to good, but he ignored the pain with ease. "It was in my van. For....reasons."

 

Yeah, no way he would admit to misplacing his drumstick to his husband..he had to seem like a professional! Rodrick walked over and noticed that he must've been right on time as he easily flipped the two pancakes in the pan. Okay, good good. He was only making pancakes because thats...all he knew how to make. His mother had forced him into cooking breakfast a few times and since him himself was forced to eat his own food; he learned to make good pancakes quickly...Though it looked a little burnt he suspected it would be all good. Clapping his hands he then turned to walk back over to his FBI agent with a grin. "See? I come back~ I would have...I wouldn't ever leave you, ya know?"

 

It was something he hoped Mulder knew..noticing his pain he blinked. "Oh. Im.sorry you dont feel well, uh, I dont know how to fix it...b-but we can do the spell- thing! Now, if you want." Rodrick shyly suggested, not really knowing if Mulder was okay with practicing witchcraft..But then again his lover chased monsters and aliens all day...Maybe he could ask? "Now just a warning; this is...a spell. Like ya know? Witchcraft? Im not a witch dont worry! Just, I did a bit of it before. If you dont want to do it dont."

 

MULDER

Mulder's worries withered away when he saw Rodrick walk in with a spatula. He breathed out and wobbled on his feet a little, he was so happy to see his husband... Rodrick hadn't left, that's what mattered most to Mulder and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "O-oh.... you're here! Good... good.." Seeing his lover in a good mood instantly put Mulder in a good mood, he was surprised the other male was happy at all! And so thoughtful for making them breakfast... that made him only smile wider and give his husband a soft hug, being gentle because he was aware of Rodrick's.... wounds... but Mulder hoped that was at least a little comforting. He cocked a brow when Rodrick said it was "for reasons" and smirked. "For reasons eh? Makes sense." The FBI Agent watched as his husband flipped the pancakes and was surprised at Rodrick's statement. "O-oh! Yeah, I'm really.. really glad you stayed. I was worried for a minute you were gone.." he chuckled.

 

Scratching the back of his head, Mulder blinked in surprise at hearing of the spell, witchcraft stuff? He wasn't all that wary, after all he'd been under plenty of spells and met plenty of "witches", if that's what you'd call them, but Mulder never really expected /Rodrick/ to be into that stuff. Since he hadn't ever mentioned it and all. "Id love to! Sure!" He smirked. "Why would I ever pass up on something involving witches~ spooky here needs some entertainment!"

 

RODRICK

"Yea, im here. I know, what a shocker!" Rodrick smirked, but it quickly melted into an embarrassed smile when Mulder hugged him and spoke again; he felt his face flush and could even feel his lover smirk. "W-whatever. You dont need to know what I do with that spatula in my free t-time.." Realizing how...sexual that could sound he chuckled and turned his head up to peck his lover's chin. "I was not using it for sexual activities, thank you for asking." He laughed, leaning into Mulder but making sure to still stay grounded. The agent was still...hurt..so he wouldn't do anything to injure his lover further.

Raising an eyebrow he sighed, "I suppose you should be worried. I am a total wild card. You can NEVER read me." He had a feeling the agent could. Wasn't the guy a profiler or something. "But im here. I wouldn't have...I would tell you if I wanted to leave like yesterday.. " Realizing how much of a sore subject that was he flinched.

 

The former Heffley pulled away from Mulder with a chuckle, feeling a bit bad that he had called his lover spooky yesterday...but liked how he used it now. "Sometimes I forget you fucked a vampire! I bet doing a spell wouldn't phase you a bit!" Rodrick walked over to a coat he owned and dug around in the pocket to pull out a white, small candle, and a pair of tongs. "This is two things you need...ah, fuck, do you have a ring? Not our wedding ring, but another one? And something that you like to smell...annnnd a envelope?" He chimed, placing it on the counter as he rushed to flip the pancakes once more. In a second he would have to place them on a plate.

 

"Weird I like witchcraft huh? Bet thats new..I wouldn't..call myself a witch. I dont do much with it. This is the first time in years..." He rambled. "Rodrick the witch! How uncool. Since I do it I suppose I AM a witch." Smirking he finally placed the pancakes on a plate. "One of the reasons why I believed in aliens and wendigos is because of my belief in witchcraft."

 

MULDER

Mulder rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask that but now I don't know what else to imagine." He snickered and smiled at his lover, then his expression shifted a bit when Rodrick brought up... last night. But he didn't say anything, just nodded a little without replying. Mulder's thoughts drifted, everything he'd done last night was..so terrible. The shock was still carried with him from what had happened and the fact that his husband was even still here.. he saw himself punching Rodrick nearly to death and his heart dropped, Mulder tried to get that image out of his head but it sure was hard. He had a feeling this memory would stay with him for a long time..if not forever. Which was another hurtle of guilt the brown-haired-male wasn't sure he could jump over but he could at least try, right? If Rodrick had... had forgiven him, maybe he could forgive himself...though it was unlikely, Mulder wasn't the type of guy to let himself off the hook so easily. He blew out a sigh, realizing with alarm he probably smelled from the vomit last night. The FBI Agent had forgotten about that, he hadn't meant for it to happen but it did. Mulder looked down at his dried bloody shirt but was snapped out of his thoughts at Rodrick's comment. Snorting Mulder shrugged. "It was a... in the moment type of thing! We didn't really see it coming, I didn't really care if she bit my face off and she didn't even think about it anyway. Win win sort of thing." He winked.

 

Mulder watched with interest as Rodrick pulled out different objects from his coat pocket. "A ring? Oh- uh, let me go look...." Hearing the other things on the list he turned and headed into his room, scratching his head as he looked around. Digging through some of his mom's old jewelry he'd kept he found a small silver ring. That would do. Now something he liked to smell? Hmm...That was hard, Mulder didn't have really anything as he wasn't very sensitive to smell, but he did find some old perfume Scully had gotten rid of...it smelled like vanilla, Mulder really liked it and smiled sadly, those were the good X-Files days.. shaking his head he finally found an envelope and brought the materials back to Rodrick, holding them out to his husband in his hands. "This was the best I could find, hope it will do."

 

RODRICK

Rodrick was too busy with preparing their breakfast and spell to notice Mulder's long pause. The former Heffley did catch everything else however and stifled a laugh. "I hope the thought of me sticking a spatula up my butt turns you on. Though I hope you know if you ever get turned on...for anything.." Quickly he flashed his husband finger guns. "Im your dude."

The vampire thing made him flush as he rolled his eyes. Hands working as he grabbed syrup and poured it on the plate with the pancakes on it. Rodrick hated dishes so he decided that sharing a plate would help...After that he carried it over to the livingroom table to place it down. "Vampire shampire! I knew a vampire once too, he was my wet dream~ aaah..So hot." He teased, looking down at the stuff in his husband's hands with a small frown.

 

"Its good! Thanks! For the scent..its usually supposed to be something you can burn...like a flower petal or something...But I think perfume can have the same effect!" Taking the supplies he set them on the table. Gesturing for Mulder to sit beside him as he grabbed his lighter to light the candle with a hum.

Rodrick wasn't exactly dressed; as he was still wearing his boxers; though he hoped Mulder didnt mind. "Okay! Thats lit. So..what you need to do is grab the tongs and pick up the ring with them..and then hold it over the fire right?"

 

It had been forever since Rodrick done a spell. He was actually struggling to remember this one. Nose scrunching up in irritation it took a while to continue. "And while you're holding it over the fire...take that negative thought or habit you want to get ride of and just picture...feel the negative energy leaving your body and disappearing into the ring! Your negative issue burning!" The messy haired male encouraged happily, smile wide as he waited. "After you do that..you grab the incense and spray it onto the ring...imagine then that the lovely scent is making a barrier around the ring. Keeping the negative issue inside."

 

MULDER

The memories of last night made it difficult for Mulder to bring words to his mouth and respond to anything his husband was saying. He only smiled and nodded, his heart weighing down in his chest, guilt crawling up his throat and spilling into his mind. He only shook those thoughts away for... a while... and let out a small laugh when Rodrick talked about his wet dream with a vampire and he rolled his hazel eyes. "Pft. Not better than me I hope~" He smirked at his own flirt and watched Rodrick take the things from him. Mulder scratched the back of his head, nodding slowly. "A-ah, sorry about that, I didn't really have much. No plants around the house or anything.." He didn't really want to put his hand in the fish tank, plus the perfume seemed better... hopefully it would work but if not he would probably be able to find something else to use.

 

He watched as Rodrick gave him the instructions, narrowing his eyes slightly. He'd never really practiced witchcraft or anything, Mulder had been more into aliens than magic- he didn't believe in magic- so he'd always thought it was dumb. But maybe this was more of a spiritual thing, and if Rodrick wanted to do it then Mulder would. It didn't seem too... witchy anyway. Taking in the instructions Mulder nodded and picked up the tongs, gripping the ring with the tool and holding it over the fire. The FBI Agent closed his eyes for a moment, a breath leaving his lips. /I want to..to get rid of this dark energy inside of me. I don't want to hurt Rodrick again, to hurt others, physically or emotionally. I want to be a good person and keep Rodrick up even if I'm down.. please let me be able to do that. Take away whatever is bad, it doesn't matter, just let me do my job. Keeping others happy, I won't be able to do that if I'm beating people up... not even people, my //husband//. I don't want to be abusive and turn out like my dad, I can't. So.. I guess, uh, ring, take this darkness out of me./ He opened his eyes and looked at Rodrick. "What now? I've.. let the negativity out.."

 

RODRICK

"Way better dude." Rodrick smirked; though he didn't mean it at all. "But then again, you're the real deal. So I suppose you win by a few points for existing and not just being a fantasy." He shrugged to act as if it wasn't the biggest deal, but he knew he had to admit that Fox Mulder was way hotter - and way better in bed - then some fucking wet dream. Actually, Mulder was his wet dream. The guy was seriously attractive, loved him, and had a decent personality in and out of bed! All his desired traits combined!

"Okay okay, kidding, I love you. Just dont repeat that, or you're dead okay?" Lips curling up into a smile he used his old threatening tactics on Mulder. He used to say those very words to Greg all the time.

 

When his lover started the spell he went quiet. A rare trait for him unless he was told to be quiet or there was awkward silence. However he felt completely captivated as he watched Mulder close his eyes and do the spell. It was so interesting; magic was...And someone like Fox doing it? Well it made it all the more magical.

While he didn't do much with witchcraft, he knew it was completely spiritual. Or at least thats what you could believe. Rodrick Mulder had seen some crazy shit, like his old friend Mr. Oujia's encounters, so why not believe in something he could do and feel?

 

Brown eyes glazed over with something akin to pure pride and joy when his husband asked what was next. He plucked the perfume and squirted it on the ring. "Now that you put that nasty shit in the ring, this lovely smell will trap it there. Like...a barrier of salt of sorts." The drummer explained, leaning over to examine the ring. Due to him just being in his boxers, the faded scars on his thighs and the stab wound from long ago was visible. Along with the pink scar on his waist from a high school accident. "See? Just picture those horrible energies trapped with the scent you adore!" But before Mulder could do anything with it; the tan skinned male plucked it out of his lover's hand and held it above his unruly head. Rodrick purred, "What you have to do now is put it in the envelope and dispose of it somewhere where it cant come back to you...However..." He mocked a sad expression, "You - my dear hero - sadly have to get it back from me. The villain! Which wont be easy; mind you im.good at what I do... Come closer and I might even curse you~!" The black haired male cooed; trying to seem as evil as possible; but it was hard with how...light hearted this was. It felt as if Mulder's negative energy was gone for today already..

 

Maybe they could work?

 

MULDER

Mulder snorted at Rodrick's threat and batted him away playfully. "Oh sureee~ I've saved you too many times for that though! Let's not forget the stab wound or anything." He smiled softly. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up those memories for Rodrick but..maybe if they were able to talk about them they'd help? About Frank? Sure, Mulder had hated Frank's guts for being an abusive asshole but..it was for Rodrick. So maybe they could set aside differences and be able to talk about the guy for once. Or not, whatever, but maybe joke about it or something. Light hearted and such. Snapping out of his thoughts the FBI Agent found it odd that Rodrick was so quiet, usually the other male was doing something or muttering or talking or rambling, it was something Mulder didn't encounter with his husband much and he almost smirked. Wow, Rodrick must like witchcraft then! Maybe he could learn some "spells" or whatever, he didn't believe in magic but if it pleased the most amazing man in the world. Then he'd do anything...

 

Mulder was captivated when Rodrick explained everything about the ring, talking about what it did and when he sprayed the perfume the brown-haired make unintentionally sneezed from the perfume. He suddenly was overtaken by a wave of nostalgia and thoughts of Scully and his adventures so long ago flooded back into his mind. Then he wondered if this witchcraft would actually work, if he'd be able to rid the darkness from his soul, it sounded stupid but... if this didn't work, Mulder would be fucking terrified of hurting his husband again. That was something he couldn't do, if he /truly/ became his father then... well, killing himself would be the best option for everyone. But he shook his head and tried to snap out of his thoughts, and seeing Rodrick's exposed body did just that and even put a blush on Mulder's face. The FBI Agent looked at the scars, his eyes trailing to a lighter pink one on his waist, he wondered what that was from. Maybe he'd ask later. Suddenly Rodrick mocked him and Mulder faked a look of alarm. "Oh!! Well, I don't know, you are a great villain after all~" He smirked, but shadows flitted over his gaze when he remembered how /he/ was the real monster after what he'd done last night. "What ever will I do??"

 

RODRICK

"You've saved ME TOO MANY TIMES? Whoa, listen here, I don't think you remember all the trouble you get into loser." Rodrick playfully scolded, chuckling and dodging the swats his husband aimed at him. "You're like, always in trouble. I always have to save you. What a drag!" A smile tugged at his lips, "Remember me saving you with a trashcan? Remember me saving you from the guy in the woods and-" Quickly he paused and tried to not mess up. Yeah. He still hadn't told Mulder about him killing that guy yet. "A-and then me finally saving you from Krycek way back then? When I got shot?" He recalled the memories rather fondly, because he wasn't a heroic type of guy. "I save YOU all the time. Im like, your local badass." With those words he leaned back on the couch and folded his hands behind his head.

The....stab wound mention made him flinch, his eyes darkening. Ah..yeah...Frank...Yeah. He didn't comment on that. The drummer didn't think he could.

 

Frank was still a subject he didn't talk about. In fact, there were all kinds of subjects Rodrick didn't even think about sharing to Mulder. Its not like he didn't trust the guy - he did and always would- but those subjects were things left...put away. The ..the fucking rape thing had been so hard to talk about and he was still healing from that wound. He didn't even want to talk about Frank, or Mr. Ouija, or his grandfather. There wasn't much to say. Other then the fact Rodrick fucked up and they died. Well, maybe that wasn't the case for his grandfather, but it still was the same for the other two...

Actually, thinking about the Plainview highschool wonder Cole, or Mr.Ouija, he was actually a lot like Mulder. Kinda. Mulder was more open with his belief span or whatever while Mr. Ouija dabbled in Ouija boards and other things. Same retarded bravery though.

"Well, you did the spell! Im so /proud/ of you my apprentice! Now go and collect the tarot cards from my travel bag!"

 

Rodrick shooed those thoughts away to joke with his beloved. However his lips went from a soft smile to a full on smirk as he waved his foot in Mulder's view. "Hey, HEY! No looking at my rockin' bod unless you're going to touch it you TEASE! Don't get me horny when you won't even touch the merchandise." He flirted with raised eyebrows, however he finally let his foot come back down so that he could sit up and lean towards the FBI agent.

The words made him crackle, "I am the best villain out there! And you have fallen into my....Uh..totally thought of trap. Insert very clever trap plan here! And uh," The messy haired male cooed and tugged the agent closer. "Well, this might be a weak hint, but I bet if you distract the villain long enough with maybe...affection...he might be too tired and you'll be free!" Brown eyes twinkled, "Just a suggestion though."

 

MULDER

Mulder snorted and rolled his hazel eyes. "Yeah right! The trashcan was just... heY I could handle the rest you hear?? You just helped me, didn't save me." He smirked stubbornly but let himself fall closer to Rodrick, he was having a lot of fun right now, playfully talking and such... it was so different from last night, and even those thoughts came crashing down, threatening to ruin his entire mood, but Mulder didn't /want/ that right now. Couldn't be just... be happy? For a moment? Even if he'd fucked up that bad? He noticed Rodrick's pause about the woods guy but didn't comment, he'd forgotten to ask and... well, his husband would tell the FBI Agent at his own time, right?? Shaking his head Mulder chuckled. "Okay okkkaay. You are my local badass, if it boosts your ego~" His smile grew wider and he watched as Rodrick spaced out for a moment but eventually came back into the real world. He gasped at his husband's next words and dramatically placed his hand on his chest. "/Apprentice/??? Oh, but I figured I was so much more!" He turned up his chin in fake hurt but ended up busting out laughing.

 

Hearing about tarot cards though? He stopped for a moment, hesitated, then nodded to fetch the cards. He actually felt anxiety pumping through his veins, the last time he'd done tarot cards his future had been.... had been death. And what if it still was??? What if Rodrick learned something bad about Mulder's past? It's not like the FBI Agent had told him about the suicide attempts, the fire, the night Samantha was abducted- fuck. He breathed in and out and grabbed the cards and plopped back down by Rodrick. Mulder faked a smile. "Here ya go." He then giggled when Rodrick waved his foot to stop him from seeing his husband's body. "Oh come onnnn! You're my husband though, I have a right~" He then nodded. "Oh yes, tHE BEST! With...the very best plan! ...ever.. Uh, yeah, affection. My strong suit, but if it makes you happy." Mulder gave Rodrick a sloppy kiss on the cheek and smirked.

 

RODRICK

Rodrick huffed and couldn't help the childish scowl that appeared on his face. "Helped you huh? Pfft. I guess that maybe I /shouldn't/ have taken pity ob your groans of pain that night hm?" The drummer's childish scowl soon curled into a soft smile when his lover fell closer towards him. Making the black haired male's dark skin heat up as he flushed. Fuck. How embarrassing was it that he still got all goo-goo eyed and starstruck when Mulder did something that was beyond a simple gesture?

Coughing he tried to shake it off, a part of the old Rodrick still wanting to seem cool and unfazed- even if he had a feeling Mulder knew that he was a dork. Suddenly the memories of last night came back for a split second, making the drummer frown before he shoved it away. Mulder...he..he hadn't been at fault. Not completely. Rodrick shouldn't have had Heather sleep over, especially after Mulder's reaction from..when him and Heather slept together. Words from his husband made him.blink and chuckle dryly, "Mm, possessive much? 'Your' local badass? Calm down baby. I know."

 

Rodrick pinched Mulder's cheek with a hum, and almost reared back in slight surprise when his lover became all over dramatic. The surprise faded quickly and soon he was giggling, "Heeeey don't be like that! Haven't you ever heard that, in the witchcraft world, masters and apprentices basically fuck and kiss all the time? Take it as an endearing compliment!" And fuck, Mulder's laugh made the drummer laugh too. It all came to a pause as Rodrick watched his lover get up in confusion. What..what was he doing? "Mulder-"

He couldn't have been more shocked when his lover actually fetched those dumb tarot cards. Whoa. Rodrick had been seriously kidding! In fact, he hasn't touched tarot cards in fucking years!

 

It...moved him though in a weird way. Mulder had listened, which meant a lot...But there was something off about the agent as Rodrick swore it was a forced smile on his face. "Oh my god! You actually fetched them for me! Mulder, baby, you didn't have to!" Rodrick leaned over and gave his lover a quick peck. "I was kidding haha! But thanks for listening to me. Aren't you such a kind hearted man? I would totally play with them, but I..Uh..dont really know how to use them? Aha...ha.." Rodrick fidgeted feeling a bit ashamed he couldn't do tarot cards. Oh well.

 

Hearing Mulder's complaint made him purse his lips. "Awww do you have the right? Im going to be honest Mulder, even when we were best friends you seemed to have the right to kissss mee~!! So I suppose you do." Humming he felt happy, especially when Mulder pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Mm. You are a good kisser, wish you would've kissed me on the lips though! Im so needy for you." Sighing dramatically he glanced at Mulder, "Guess you're free to go huh? Got me distracted!"

 

MULDER

Mulder flushed up a bit to see Rodrick's own flush, not realizing he was so close and that contact made him heat up and- oh. Why did his body do these things? He'd been with Rodrick for a while now and they'd been best friends before anyway...so why was he always so embarrassed to be close to the other male? A reaction he couldn't control was something he didn't like but...at least it showed Rodrick that Mulder still loved him. That was a good thing, the FBI Agent always wanted his husband to know that. He didn't even hear what the black-haired male said for a moment before he snapped out of spacing out and looked at Rodrick, scowling. "Mmmm~ maybe a bit possessive eh?" Maybe a ... little. But hopefully not too much! He flinched back when Rodrick pinched his cheek and a weird- a.. a weird feeling overcame him. Why did... fuck. He all of a sudden remembered his dad doing that, and then- oh. Oh. Bile rose in his throat when he remembered getting punched in the face after his dad had forcefully held his cheek to drag him to the living room.

 

Realizing he'd physically moved away after being touched Mulder tried to brush it off and laughed. "A-aha! Well I guess that's not too bad then eh?" The memory was bothering him though, he just tried not to show it right now. However suddenly a blush grew over his cheeks when he realized he'd fucked up and Rodrick had been joking. God why was he so out of it right now? It was just a memory! He laughed in embarrassment and ducked his head. "Ohhhh. I'm uh...fucking dumb. Sorry about that I can- go put them back if you want.." He smirked suddenly though. "Oh! I do remember them, a bit. Well, at least the past, present and future. But it's been a while for me as well. At least since college which was centuries ago." Mulder winked.

 

RODRICK

"A bit possessive? That is what I said, huh?" Rodrick smirks, however he has two different feelings for that. He actually likes possessive people, and to be honest it was nice for him to be something of value to be a bit of a possession. Mulder was really not a possessive person, but the drummer could easily try and believe there were a few times that the agent got possessive. Which, in all honesty, was very hot.

Then again...the...the other night..Rodrick repressed a frown and a shiver, fairly close to grabbing his arms that were leaked with bruises. His lover didn't mean to be that way, but it had been scary!

Everything stopped when the brown haired male started to act weird, and right away Rodrick knew something was amiss.

 

No, he was no profiler like Mulder, but he liked to think he could read people well. Especially the love of his life. Did...did the cheek pinching trigger something? Did it hurt? Fuck! He always fucked shit up. Always. "Enough about those dumb cards, what's the matter?" Without realizing it his voice softened, and so did his dark eyes as they stared into Mulder's hazel ones. "You seem so off after I..after I pinched your cheek. Did I..?"

/did I hurt you?/ he wanted to ask, but for some reason he couldn't say it.

 

So instead he lovingly grasped Mulder's shoulders; focused on his husband's wellbeing as he swiftly moved to sit more in the other male's lap...To be more of an obvious and /hopefully/ protective presence. "You don't have to tell me...but I just.." Rodrick's jaw clenched, "I wanna help? If I can. If you aren't comfortable with me pinching you just say so." It was a bit silly that Mulder seemed upset over the pinch, but Rodrick Mulder didn't want his husband uncomfortable.

To lighten the mood he said, "Maybe you wanna cool off outside? I..Uh..I think you told me when we first met that jogging helped you?" Rodrick meekly suggests; feeling a strong and overpowering urge to kiss Mulder's perfect face. He held back.

 

MULDER

Mulder was heavily surprised when Rodrick seemed to drop every other conversation just to ask if he was okay. He blushed a bit but quickly was able to suppress it, his hazel eyes flickering around the room, anywhere but to Rodrick. Mulder... Mulder didn't really want to talk about it, it was such a fucking dumb thing to get a shit memory over and he didn't want to ruin their moment right now. Especially after last night, Mulder was lucky Rodrick was still even here. God why was his husband such an amazing person? Why was he so selfless... so fucking awesome and cool and caring! He felt like the luckiest person on earth to even know Rodrick, let alone be /married/ to him. He almost smiled; that was something good in his life. Rodrick. Rodrick made him such a better person..

 

Snapping out of his thoughts Mulder stiffened when Rodrick moved into his lap, and the way his husband's dark eyes softened caused a wave of calmness to overcome the FBI Agent. He looked down for a moment as he picked his nails. "W-Well it's dumb, I shouldn't have flinched back like that over a cheek pinch, I'm just an idiot." He groaned and clenched his fist before releasing it. "I just remembered my dad I guess? Cause...this one time he grabbed my cheek and pulled me down the stairs and-" Shit... shit why did his voice break? He didn't mean for his voice to break. "-A-and then he...punched me in the f-face. So I just remembered that and moved back like a dumbass and I-I'm sorry it doesn't even matter." He forced a smile and looked at Rodrick. "And hey, you're right! Haha..I do love jogging. Though I don't do it too much anymore, I want to save time for my favorite person in the world."

 

RODRICK

Rodrick really just wanted his lover to be happy, and so when he saw Mulder not looking at him the drummer sighed softly. He...He knew that the other wasn't too open about everything he remembered or his past, so he tried not to take it harshly. Instead his arms slithered around the agent's waist and he squeezed him with a hum. Face falling into Mulder's neck as he breathed softly through his mouth. Last night was still fresh; but he really was trying to move them past it. Mulder wasn't a bad person. Seriously, he just had a moment. Rodrick still ached from the memory but he knew that he had deserved that. Not because he tried to leave, but because he had pushed and tried to hurt Mulder so many times before.

 

Feeling the other stiffen he couldn't suppress a chuckle right against Mulder's neck. However then...then the confession came and he felt sick. Rodrick...oh...He couldn't even imagine.

Pulling back away from his lover's neck he stared right into beautiful hazel eyes with sorrow. "Oh god, im so sorry love, im so sorry." Fuck he really wished Mulder's dad was alive right now so he could beat the shit out of him..how could he hurt someone that was so perfect and sweet, strong willed and extremely smart? Fox Mulder was amazing. Its a shame no one else seemed to ever see it. "I didn't mean to make you remember. I cant believe...god. All those memories...im so sorry you cant escape them." Rodrick then kissed Mulder's neck, "But remember that no matter how many times you had been abused, you are stunningly inspiring. I wish I could be just. Like. You." After every word he would kiss the agent on his face.

 

Then Mulder forced a smile and made him laugh. "You dont have to make time for me. You can jog. I would say I would join you, but I would be lying." Rodrick smirked. "Can you imagine? Me jogging? Ew! I know you now always get to see the more sappy; more soft side of me but the old extremely cool me will never let me jog!" He grinned.

 

MULDER

Mulder smiled softly, feeling a little better that Rodrick was hugging him slightly. He leaned into the embrace, breathing in and letting his head rest on his husband's shoulder. Every tense muscle in his body seemed to have suddenly relaxed, and his heart didn't feel so heavy anymore. Mulder wasn't sure why, but just being here with Rodrick helped him so damn much. "I love you," he said suddenly, hoping to push away any talk of his father. Mulder didn't..he didn't want to talk about that right now, or maybe ever again. It was hard and he'd just rather not remember (even though he always /did/ remember). "I'm so...so fucking sorry for l-last night." Mulder's eyes welled with tears and he leaned back, kissing Rodrick on the lips. "I— I don't know. I don't know what happened. I know I don't deserve it, but I..I just want you to forgive me. I swear to fucking god, I will /NEVER/ do anything like that again. God, Rodrick...fuck. I fucked up. I know. Just...please. Let me have a second chance."

 

He wasn't sure where the desperation had come from, but Mulder knew every word he was saying was truly genuine. If Rodrick left him because of this..the FBI Agent wasn't sure he'd be able to go on anymore. The black-haired male was like his other half. Without him, Mulder couldn't function, and he knew he didn't want to even try without him. Sniffing, the male wiped his tears away and smiled softly. "A-and I'm inspiring? Ah, well, you should see yourself!" Mulder leaned back into Rodrick's chest and sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. He was sure he could stay like this forever.

 

RODRICK

"Hm? Oh, I love you too, " Rodrick cooed, a bit distracted considering Mulder's breath was on his neck..making him chuckle and squirm just a bit. He noticed that the other completely dropped their conversation about Mulder's father, as much as Rodrick wanted to know more..The drummer decided to drop it too. If that's what Fox wanted.

Instead he tried to focus on the FBI Agent that was in his arms. Fuck, Rodrick was sure he would never get used to this. It was nice...to have someone fill his arms up and just...for someone to be there. "Wait..what?"

 

The drummer looked a bit shocked when Mulder brought up last night, frowning as he noticed tears. He got a kiss, and Rodrick tried to kiss back as quickly as he could. "Mulder...hey...Stop that. I know." Sighing, he jerked himself up a bit to sit up straighter. "I dont hate you or anything. I love you, a lot okay? So let it go.."

A rather devious plan struck the black haired male, making him smirk as he moved Mulder closer to him.

"As for a second chance..." He slid a hand up Mulder's shirt, feeling the heated skin beneath. "You could...prove to me you can have a second chance~?" Rodrick joked, but honestly if Mulder really wanted to he wouldn't complain. Of course Mulder would get another chance...Rodrick did love him.

 

MULDER

Mulder wiped away the tears quickly, trying not to show the weakness he felt so deeply inside. Why was he even crying? He was the one that had hurt Rodrick. For god's sake, Mulder wasn't even sure how his husband could be facing him right now. It didn't make sense to the FBI Agent...the first time his dad had really hurt him, Mulder had never been able to look at him the same. Why was it different for Rodrick? /He was with Frank...but does that still change anything? I...I don't deserve this. Not at all./ He frowned. /But..that doesn't mean I don't want this, either./ The brown-haired male was surprised to see the shock on his husband's face and let his eyes drop to the floor. "Let it go...?" he murmured, holding Rodrick closer. "But..why? I..I hurt you. How is that even forgivable?"

 

He was truly confused. However, he couldn't stop the slight flickering of a smirk when Rodrick touched his chest. Warmth flooded through him and he smiled. "Well, maybe." Mulder winked and pecked his husband on the cheek once more, closing his eyes. "I just..want you to be happy. I want us to have a healthy relationship. I hope that will be able to happen."

 

RODRICK

Rodrick watched the obvious hurt on his husband's face with concerned brown eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and when Mulder held him closer, the drummer shook his head and let his other free hand reach up to pet Mulder's brown hair. "I'm not gonna say you hurting me is...r-right...That would make it toxic...But I am not mad at you for doing so. I hit you and scream at you, but you're still here.." The messy haired male smiled. "I can forgive you. I will forgive you! You are not a bad person Mulder, you aren't like your dad or..f-Frank."

It took him a lot to say the name of his dead ex. But that's how he felt and Mulder needed to know that.

"You saved me a lot, remember? My knight in shining armor!" Rodrick laughed, "Don't feel bad about it okay? I believe you still love me, which is all that matters to me! Hell...ive...ive done horrible things to you..ive kept things..but you love me. You forgive me." He remembers the guy he killed in the woods , making him flinch.

 

The smirk on Mulder's face made Rodrick's whole body flush as he couldn't help but smirk back. "Mm, maaaybe~? Ah ah ah, what if-" Finally he slid both of his hands down, taking the one out from under Mulder's shirt to place them on his lover's hips, tugging him even closer. "What if I started it huh? I think our fight calls for some makeup sex, no?" He giggled, kissing Mulder on the lips after his lover pecked his cheek. Quickly he pulled back and watched the other close his eyes in fascination.

"Hey...we are healthy. Maybe not stable...but we aren't exactly stable people...We'll get there. Together, okay?"

 

MULDER

Mulder nodded at the words, taking them in and smiling softly. "I...I guess, yeah..we've..both made mistakes..and we got through that. I just..wanna get through this too." He didn't catch Rodrick's flinch and his face only heated up when his husband rested his hands on his hips in a bit of a..suggestive way, hm? The FBI Agent smirked and rolled his eyes, about to respond until Rodrick pulled back. He smiled a bit. "Together. I..we can do that. I know we can." Mulder knew that, despite their problems and differences, he and Rodrick would be able to work together to make their relationship- well, stable! Of course not all the time, based on some shitty people (cough Krycek/The Smoking Man) and Mulder's work making him a bit more absent but hey...they would prevail! That was the only thing Mulder wanted.."

 

He looked down at Rodrick fondly. And maybe this. He leaned forward and kissed his husband passionately, letting his hands slide up and down his sides. "Makeup sex, hm? Well...I'm all for a little love making." Mulder smirked, red forming on his cheeks. He tried to bite it back but to no avail. "I'm totally, absolutely fine with you starting it!"


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrick and Mulder have make-up sex.

RODRICK  
Rodrick felt his lips quirk into a small smile, happy that Mulder was listening to him. "Yeah that's the spirit, babe! You want to get through this and so do I!" The drummer saw the smirk and the slight flush on the agent's face, making him shake his head and let out a 'tut, tut' sound, almost scolding him. "Mmm, Agent Mulder! Are you wanting me to lead us this time?" He let out a dramatic sigh, and when Mulder kissed him he tried not to groan.   
Kissing back he tried not to giggle, as he gripped Mulder tighter. 

Holy fuck he shivered when Mulder's hands slid up and down his body, making Rodrick bite back a grin. "Aaah. I suppose you are, you slut!" He playfully teased, leaning forward to kiss Mulder's nose. His own cheeks were flushed which matched his lover's own. "And I guess ill start it. Since you know, im the man of this relationship!" Rodrick put his hands on Mulder's chest to push him back a bit, smirking as he grabbed at the brown haired male's shirt and tugged it over his head. 

"This might be selfish, but I really missed your naked body." Rodrick smirked. "You really are a piece of work Mulder...Im so happy you like someone as ugly as me!"

MULDER  
Mulder scowled. "If that's what you'd like to think! But remember. You're /my/ man." He smiled and poked Rodrick's chest, shivering when his husband pulled his shirt over his head. Mulder still knew this would never get old..even just..being exposed and being like that with Rodrick sent an adrenaline rush through him. And he wanted to make a positive thought on their sex life, right? After what had happened at their honeymoon..they deserved it (well, Mulder needed to make it up, and hell, he wanted it as well!). "Well, thank you, darling." He smirked and tugged at the edges of Rodrick's shirt. "Do you mind?" He didn't wait for an answer and sipped it off gently, losing his breath at seeing his husband's naked chest. "Wow. I think I was so nervous the first time that I didn't even realize how...fucking amazing you look under that shirt." He smiled cheekily. "And above it..!"

Mulder tugged at his jeans, letting them fall and being left only in his trousers. He felt a spark of fear but pushed it down, wrapping his arm's around Rodrick's abdomen. "Fuck..I love you.."

RODRICK  
"Your /man/? Huh..I think..I like the sound of that coming from your mouth." Rodrick purred, his throat already clogging up due to seeing Mulder without a shirt on. Usually he had on a trenchcoat and a dress shirt...it was so refreshing to see his chest exposed like that. God, he felt like he was on cloud nine already. Snorting when Mulder poked his chest, he took the opportunity to kiss his lovers forehead. "Mm, darling? Thats a new one, turtledove" Suddenly embarrassed he laughed, "Uh. Im not good at coming up with nwords. icknames on whim. Sorry.."

His brown eyes widened when Mulder slipped it off, and he smirked. "You already did the deed, so I suppose not!" Rodrick couldn't help but feel shy when the agent complimented him. His tan body flushed red, and he choked a bit on his next choice of words. It was weird and a...very very foreign concept to him. To feel shy. To feel like he could just close in on himself. Mulder had been so nervous before, Rodrick had been so busy focusing on him. "Flatterer huh? Keep your compliments to yourself, fucker!" 

However when Mulder wrapped his arms around him Rodrick smirked and blew some of his black hair from his face. "I love you a lot too. I always have okay? Before we get all sexy, I really...really do love you. Ever since ah, you let me live with you~ practically." He shrugged and grinned, looking down at his lover's trousers. "Ah..Lets see what we have here~!"  
Slowly he slipped his hand down and thumbed Mulder's member through the fabric.

MULDER  
"Well, I'll always be able to say more~" Mulder purred and snuck a kiss on Rodrick's cheek before he leaned down a little, smiling at the nickname. "Turtledove? That's a new one." He paused. "I like it. Maybe we can use some for these..ever so special times!" Letting his body test on Rodrick, Mulder noticed the flush on his husband's cheeks and felt a new, odd feeling bubbling in his chest. It was...satisfaction, almost? Pride? He was just happy he'd been able to get a blush out of Rodrick for once—it seemed like it was always the other way around! "Hah! Well, I do love examining your sexy body, hm?"

Mulder paused when Rodrick blew some brown hair out of his face, looking up at his husband lovingly. "I remember the first time I met you. Didn't ever think I'd be here.." His voice came out in a soft murmur. "But I'm glad we crossed paths. Without you, well...I'm not sure I'd be alive." Trying to push the angsty talk away, he pressed his pale lips to Rodrick's and let his tongue slip in a little. Mulder gasped and jerked up in surprise when his husband, best friend, and lover started to give him a handjob. His cock instantly hardened and he groaned, pushing down harder on Rodrick's mouth. "F-Fuck.... ahh..~" Mulder threw his trousers off, now fully naked, and touched the black-haired male's pants, looking up for confirmation that he could pull them off.

RODRICK  
It was a bit hard to focus on everything that was happening, something that just came with having someone like Fox Mulder all to yourself. Constantly distracted. "My body isn't as sexy as yours! But hey, this isn't a put yourself down party, so for now ill just say we both have attractive bodies..hm~?" The drummer was a hit confused when Mulder paused, almost stopping his movements due to thinking something was wrong. His eyes however almost watered - yes, something he would never admit - as he tried to brush it off. This was so nice. Mulder was a lot better then him in so many ways. "I know, you weren't exactly team me when I first met you and offered to fuck you in my van, huh?" Lips curling into a small smile he muttered, "I love you. I wasn't a good person, Mulder. But you know what? Im a way better person now...thanks to you believing in me like that.." 

Lips pressed against his chapped ones and Rodrick tried not to groan...especially when he felt a very welcomed guest. "Hh.." Was the only sound that managed to escape him as he pressed harder down on his lover's member, which he felt harden in his hand. He easily accepted the tongue by flickering against it with his own...His own cock hardening in his pants when Mulder bucked into his hand before tugging off his trousers. Oh fuck...that was hot. The room temperature was beyond burning at this point and seeing Mulder's already erect member made him let out a groan and squirm in his seat. 

A hand touched his pants and he saw the look, biting his lips. "Ahh...f-fuck..you are one selfless lover. Most people would tease me." He winked slyly. "Go ahead...I won't stop you!" Threading his fingers through brown hair he sighed with content. Licking his lips as he watched with eager, greedy eyes. "You know I think I really like you all submissive like this! You're usually stubborn -mm..and always busy saving lives." Truly his lover was amazing. Rodrick felt guilt wash over him. "I wont ever leave you, you know?"

MULDER  
Mulder didn't hesitate for too long to take Rodrick's pants off, looking at his erect member for a short moment before continuing on with the trousers. He became even harder to see his husband out in the open and let his body lean down on Rodrick's. "Fuck...this is..wow. I-I didn't even realize how..how beautiful you are..? God, has anyone ever told you how great your body looks, Rodrick?" The FBI Agent bit his lip, moaning when the orgasmic sensation washed over him, crashing through his body like torrents. Mulder squeezed his husband's shoulders and panted, leaning forward. "F-FUCk y-you...you're so good... ahh.." The brown-haired male let his own hand trail down to Rodrick's cock and began to stroke it, starting off slowly and slowly gaining momentum for his husband's pleasure. Mulder watched the skin rub back and forth and circled his finger around the tip of Rodrick's member, becoming very, very horny all of a sudden.

Mulder wasn't sure he could hold back much longer. He tried to suppress a groan of pleasure but it didn't work, at all. In fact it came out quite loud. "F-Fuck...Rodrick I-I'm gonna cum.." His body spasmed and he gasped, burying his head in his husband's chest. "AH!" A white substance spurted out and covered his own chest. He shook with delight but continued to quickly pleasure Rodrick, watching with hungry hazel eyes as he imagined he same sensation he'd just experienced. Fuck..."God you're amazing, Rodrick. I... I know you won't leave me. And I hope you know I never will either." He smiled. "I love you."

RODRICK  
"I-I-" Rodrick really struggled to gain all sanity when he felt a rough hand wrap around his cock and as loving words and hot noises entered his ears. Oh god he was gone. This was beyond anything Rodrick felt before. Mulder was just so...fuck..sexy. He wasn't as nervous as last time and surely knew what he was doing. Everything he touched burned. "Mm- ah! Ah..ah~ N-no..no one..has ever told me that, M-Mulder.." The black haired male practically gasped out, hips jerking up into Mulder as he tried to gain more movement. Matching the other's jerks with his thrusts and fuck...this was hot. 

He was already sweating and whining and they haven't even got far yet. Mulder just had that effect on others it seemed. It was so hard to hear...but with his own hand pumping the agent's cock it was really hard to hear or focus on anything else. "Cu-cum? Ahh!" Rodrick was shocked when he felt Mulder bury into his chest, his body sputtering in his grasp. It just made the whole experience more hard. "FUCK! Mu-mulder..mm~ Ahahaha.." It was hard to laugh, but he was already feeling delirious...especially since Fox was restless. Not giving him even a second as he jerked him. 

He was close already too. Thanks to Mulder and his stupid hot sounds. Rodrick cried out, feeling completely torn from reality as his hands flew up to hold Mulder closer to him. To hold onto the one thing that kept him grounded and could make him lose his mind. "SHIT! Shit! Fuck...ahh.." His body shook violently as he easily came in Mulder's hands with a low and defeated whine.   
Mulder's loving words took a moment to understand..but he smiled weakly when he got them. "I know you won't...you're mine~ Oh so helplessly mine. The only good thing in my life that I own, valuable...beautiful...the one thing that I would never trade for anything else in the world.." Rodrick softly murmured, and after a bit he pulled back and grinned devilishly at Mulder.   
"I think you deserve a prize. Be selfish for once, what do you want?"

MULDER  
Mulder couldn't respond for a moment, his body tingling from coming so quickly. He let his forehead rest on Rodrick's chest for a moment but eventually pulled back, holding his hand with shaking fingers. "Fuck I love you," he whispered, becoming hard again when his husband thrust into his hand. This whole experience was really fucking HOT and Mulder was completely into it now. He let his hand slide up and down as quickly as possible and watched when Rodrick came into his hand. The FBI Agent held onto the other male's shaking body as if they were about to be separated and panted heavily. "Fuck that....was amazing...god you're amazing.." He'd never felt this great during sex, he wasn't nervous hardly at all..not like the first time they had..done their love making. He smiled softly and kissed Rodrick's cheek. Then, Mulder looked up to see his husband's knowing smirk and he cocked a brow in surprise. "O-Oh? For what?" He hesitated, grinning sheepishly. "Ah! Right..that great handjob I just gave you." The brown-haired man collapsed in Rodrick's arms. "You were so good, love...shouldn't it be the other way around?"

He pulled back with a pause and bit his lip. "But, if you insist..." He wrapped his arms around Rodrick's waist and laid his back against the floor. Mulder gingerly wrapped a hand around Rodrick's dick and breathed, guiding it to his hole. "I've...I've never felt someone...inside me." His hazel eyes flickered open. "Can you..show me how it feels, love?" Mulder couldn't hold back and kissed Rodrick again, situating the other male on top of him.

RODRICK  
"I love you too~ You really m-mean a lot to me.." Rodrick sighed out with content. He was more then happy to have Mulder all up against him, as he wrapped his shaking arms around his lover with a smile. Especially when said agent held him, "Aaah. Stop it. You were better then me. God..I love you." He kissed Mulder's head as he cooed more praises. "That..shit..that was amazing. You're so great..and stunning~" If he could continue he would, but Mulder kissed his cheek and it shut him up quickly. His toned face flushed and he looked away sheepishly. "Not...not just for that..But for being so good to me in general. And h-honestly? You deserve to have what you want for once...Always so selfless." Smirking, the rockstar leaned back a bit and chuckled roughly, "But yeah. Also for the cool handjob. And for just being hot."

Eyes narrowed slightly when Mulder laid down. Was he done? Rodrick Mulder smiled softly, about to pull away completely until he felt rough hands grasped at his hips. Rodrick blinked owlishly, "Well...what do you-" A startled gasp escaped his lips as he jerked forward when Mulder took his cock in his hand and-  
Oh shit.   
His whole body felt extremely hot and Rodrick had to really resist the urge to choke on his own spit. Brown eyes wide he almost couldn't even look at Mulder..all down on the floor like that and wanting him- /him/ of all people to ...oh god. "You...I mean..Oh..!" The drummer hesitantly placed his hands on Mulder's chest with a shy smile. 

"Are you sure? I mean, I would love to...Fuck I would be HONORED..." He trailed off a bit, eyes glowing with intense love and lust as he licked his drying, chapped lips. "If you want me to, i'll show you..." He realized he at least needed some sort of lube, so he spat in his hand and swatted Mulder's hand away so he could apply it to his already hard cock. "Mm...Okay. Just let me know if it hurts? Its going to...but ill be gentle..Even if you drive me crazy. Take your t-time."  
Slowly, he pushed it in.

MULDER  
Mulder smirked. "Well...thank you..I am pretty hot if I do say so myself!" He smirked. "A handjob is one of the only things I've been good at...now you know how it feels! Truly..without me holding back too much out of nervousness." He didn't catch the confusion in Rodrick's eyes when he laid down but did hear the gasp, his heart skipped a beat for a moment and he wondered if he'd fucked up. Was- was that too much to ask right now? Should he have...fuck, he didn't want to mess this up and if he had- but then hearing Rodrick's words soothed his nerves a bit and he chuckled, shaking slightly. "R-Rodrick if- if you don't want to you don't-" 

He didn't have time to continue when Rodrick pushed himself into Mulder. The FBI Agent lost control of his breathing and jerked a little, gripping onto his husband with sweaty hands. His hair stuck to his face and he blew it away, his lip quivering and a fucking AMAZING feeling sinking into his bones. "O-oh my f-fucking god that...that feels f-fucking amazing.." He didn't know what to say, Mulder was speechless. How- how could he... have not know how great this felt..? He squirmed, a flare of pain came through but Mulder didn't care, the pleasure was much more dominant than anything else. He gripped the bedsheets with his fingers and leaned his head back, groaning. "F-fuck...can you...faster..?"

RODRICK  
Rodrick nervously breathed in and out, biting his bottom lip as he felt the obvious tightness around his throbbing cock..Fuck fuck fuck, he really hasn't done this in so long. The male cries out a bit as he made sure to stop right away. He didn't want Mulder to be hurting during this, so he would go as slow as he was needed to be. Even...fuck even if all he wanted to do was gain speed right away and make Mulder cry out. Luckily, he held back and one hand slid up Mulder's chest to pet at his soft hair. "Aa-aah..haha..ah.." This was too much for him almost...Already he felt hot and he really, really had to admire Mulder for a good second.   
The FBI Agent was beyond attractive, beautiful even. "F-fuck...you're so hot, you know that? So beautiful..hhh..Fuck I love you. I always have." 

It surprised him and yet also satisfied him when Mulder moaned out, and he watched as his lover gripped the bedsheets. Fuck, he was good at being all submissive like this. And yet, when the male asked him to go faster, Rodrick almost chuckled because he still knew what he wanted. "Faster~? Is that what you really want~?" He couldn't help but tease, it was something he loved doing and the fact he had Mulder under him like this was just so much. However, he did start moving, thrusting at a very slow pace to tease a bit more. 

It was almost hard to have to pull out of Mulder, but he wasn't disappointed for long as he was able to push back in...Fuck..he seemed to get deeper every time. "Aah...ah! Ah.." Rodrick groaned, closing his eyes for a split second in total bliss as he bucked forward into his lover, harshly this time. Roughly. Hell..he was on the verge of crying out. His hand tugged a bit at Mulder's hair.

MULDER  
This was something Mulder had never felt before. He'd...he'd been inside women, he just had never really imagined it would be like /this/. So fucking great..god...he wasn't sure whether it was how this always felt or..or if it was Rodrick. Mulder went with the latter. His husband was fucking amazing and even if he was being biased, even if this was his true first time being fucked like this, Mulder knew it was great and would be the best he'd ever felt. The FBI Agent moaned softly and held on Rodrick. "F-Fuck...well, I love you too, dear...even when I didn't think I did..." He smiled and his hazel eyes fluttered shut, his body shuddered when Rodrick pulled out. "Hmmm...?" He didn't even realize he was being teased, all he could think about was WOW when his husband pushed back in... fucking hell..

"O-oh...f-fUCK..Rodrick.." Mulder hummed in delight and reared back when Rodrick harshly thrust into him. He didn't mind- it felt fucking GREAT, even if it was slow. The FBI Agent jerked his hips upward toward Rodrick's balls and gasped. "FUCK...oh...god you're great- please...fucking please...harder..?" Mulder couldn't say anymore, he was panting hard and let his head fall back. "AHH!" 

RODRICK  
Rodrick hummed contently, finally removing his hands from his lover's brown hair as he slowly moved them to Mulder's very nice hips. His hands groped at the skin harshly - getting a great grip- so that he could continue the antagonizing slow rhythm. It was hard to even catch the words the agent oh-so loving said, but somehow he swallowed them down. Jesus, jesus christ, that was...it spurred him on. The words repeated in his head as he helped Mulder get a better grip on him. "Mmmm? R-really~? Fucking..I love y-yoou..You're so good to me." Quickly he leaned down closer to Mulder's body, to kiss his neck and nip at it. Due to his movement, his thrusts went a bit haywire and hit a different angle. He groaned, the smacking noise driving him.crazy along with Mulder's own moans. 

What really made him want to lose it was when Mulder actually asked - begged - for him to go harder. His lover's hips now jerking back, taking his dick in completely. Rodrick gasped out, quickly biting down harshly at Mulder's neck and sucking quickly to leave a very noticeable mark. "Fuck...fu-fuck..of course..yeah~" Anything the agent wanted. Rodrick was done teasing his amazing husband anyways.   
Licking at the forming hickey he pulled away and looked right down into Mulder's face. It was hard to not smirk, despite how turned on he was. "Mm..how do you want this to end Mulder? Want me to cum inside? O-or...outside.." 

Voice trailed off and it was obviously trained as he pulled out almost completely again, before he thrusted in full force. From then on it was harsh poundings, Rodrick's hips lost rhythm as he thrusted and jerked violently. He whined lowly, not being able to even hold his head up as he bowed it and continued. Black hair falling in front of his face as his hand finally grasped at Mulder's cock, slowly running his fingers up and down it with a grunt.

MULDER  
Mulder couldn't speak. His whole body felt like it had been set on fire, everything Rodrick touched was rippling flames and the FBI Agent couldn't stop himself from shaking and moaning in pleasure. This was a position he'd never really been in before, few women he'd ever been with had topped, and being the one with a dick inside him was /definitely/ new. And Mulder fucking loved it, he couldn't stop groaning in pleasure and GOD. It felt fucking GREAT. He noticed Rodrick's movement and gasped, stretching out farther when his husband pounded from a different angle. "AHHH!" Mulder hardly realized Rodrick was kissing his neck, creating a hickey but he didn't care. God this was amazing. Fucking hell..

The brown-haired male hardly heard Rodrick but nodded slowly, holding his breath. "C-Cum..cum inside me," he whispered, holding his lover's face with a gentle hand. "I...I just..want to know what it feels like." Mulder didn't expect Rodrick to pull out and whined softly. "What-" However, any oxygen inside was brutally ripped out when his husband thrusted into him seemingly as hard as possible. "FUCK!!!" Mulder was melting away with the sounds of Rodrick's balls slapping against his ass, he jerked upwards once more when his husband began to stroke his very hard member. It was the fucking best feeling he'd ever experienced, and Mulder never wanted it to end.

RODRICK  
It was almost unrealistic to watch Mulder groan and wiggle around underneath him. Rodrick - in every moment he had ever known Mulder - found this amazingly hot. Fox Mulder was all /his/ and was seriously enjoying the fact he was getting fucked like this. His own brown eyes were blown, lust clearly in them as he gazed down at Mulder with a half lidded gaze. Sighing, as he watched his lover cry out. "A-aaaah hah...ha.." A moan escaped him when he felt Mulder's hand come up to hold his face. Fuck fuck fuck...So gently cradling him. Rodrick tried to understand his lover's words as he thrusted in relentlessly.   
"Inside? O-of course darling, yeaah...yeah..ill do th-that. Show you exactly how it feels~" He groaned, feeling so torn as he thrusted violently, but his free hand coming up to cup the hand on his face...as Rodrick whined and nuzzled into it. 

Nobody could ever convince Rodrick that Mulder was anything but perfection. His husband was so great as a person ; caring for others, forgiving him, and going as far as almost dying for others! The former Heffley had always known his lover was an amazing person...but this shit? Fuck, he really was everything Rodrick ever wanted. "G-god...oh GOD M-mu-mulder.. !!!" The orgasm was creeping in, he felt his whole skin catch fire as Mulder cried out violently from beneath him...Rodrick's cock twitching inside of the male when he felt the agent jerk into his hand. "Fuck..fuuuck. Mm," The drummer was now making sure his thrusts went in as deep as possible, hand sputtering as he jerked Mulder off. 

"H-hey~? Ah..fuck yeah, i-im about to cum Mulder, do you - aah ah - want i-it?" Rodrick purred, voice raspy as he leaned down as much as he could..and once he felt himself hit an area inside Mulder that could only be his lover's prostate.Fuck he was gone.   
"AAAH. AH! Aaaah ah, fu-fuck! Fuck.Mulder! Mulder..! M-mulder~" The black haired male's body spasmed violently as he wept from the pure pleasure that jolted through him. He had came inside of his husband, cum splurting out and into his hole as Rodrick shook violently. Collapsing onto his lover's chest, trying to grasp onto the one thing that could ground him. His hand weakly jerked Mulder's cock, his head buried into his lover's chest as he came undone.   
"Ah...aaaah-ah..Mm, M-mulder, I lov-love you." Voice aching from all the moaning and the scream he just did, Rodrick felt content as he filled up Mulder completely. Hopefully marking the agent as his forever. 

MULDER  
Mulder couldn't speak. His whole body must've been on fucking fire because GOD it hurt, but the pleasure overtook anything else and he never. wanted it. to end. The FBI Agent didn't really understand Rodrick's soft words, all he heard were his lover's beautiful moans and wow, he was fucking melting away with this. Mulder moaned loader and weakly ripped his hand away, holding onto the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "AHHH! FUCK!!! R-Rodrick!!" His voice broke as he screamed, he was shaking violently and his legs twitched beneath his lover. When the black-haired male went as far deep as possible Mulder knew his husband probably wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. His back arched and he was letting out staggering pants every second it seemed. Tingles spiraled through his body when Rodrick jerked him off and god, this must've been fucking heaven because Mulder had never felt this amazing in his fucking life. Rodrick was so amazing, caring, beautiful. God, he was...the best person Mulder had ever met.

Warm cum spilled inside of the FBI Agent and everything inside his body went into a frenzy. "AAAAAHHHH!" He held his lover's hand and screamed, a few tears leaking down his cheeks at how great all of this felt. "o-OH my fu-fucking god.." His whole body was rippling with orgasms and Mulder wasn't coming down any time soon. His limbs shook and he groaned when Rodrick collapsed on him. He wasn't able to help it, the brown-haired male bucked his hips into his lover's hand and moaned when the tip of his dick tingled. He couldn't hold back, he came in Rodrick's hand almost immediately and cried out, holding onto his husband and going limp. He wasn't sure he would ever gain any strength back up again.

RODRICK  
Vision extremely blurry Rodrick was forced to close his eyes. Trying to let himself calm down from his intense orgasm so that he could open his brown eyes again and stare at Mulder. Who was still screaming out, and jerking into his hand. There had been a lot of things...lots of sex or 'love making' he had done with other people...but truly? This had to be the best one. Rodrick had never felt anything like it, and it was almost ten times as hot as his and Mulder's first time. Maybe it would get better every time?   
The former Heffley breathed in through his nose, trying not to let out a chuckle when he felt a warm liquid coat his hand. He squeezed at Mulder's hand with his clean one ; but stopped when he felt his husband cling to him. 

"Y-you did amazing, Fox. So amazing..." Rodrick praised with a strained voice, weakly squeezing the man under him. "Mm, you never cease to amaze me. You did s-so good for your first time. Took it like..like a champ!" It took a second for his body to get enough strength for him to even attempt to sit up, but he did, sitting on Mulder's stomach as he gazed down at him with content eyes. "I love you, you know that? I know I say it a lot - especially when we first met as a joke - but I do truly love you.." The drummer suddenly looked a bit uneasy, but continued. "I think, without you, I would be dead...ya know? I never tell you how much you saved me. I was such a fuck-up lowlife when we first met at that dumb bar, but you really made me happy. Especially when you admitted to loving me," 

Suddenly the tan skinned male went quiet, flustered as he shook his head with an awkward chuckle. Rodrick was fine with being all sappy, but honestly he doesn't think Mulder had ever heard him admit to those things before. "Pft, God shut up Roddy boy, right? Talkin' about feelings and shit. What a loser." He winked before he let his hand brush against the hickey on Mulder's neck. "You're probably tired. I can go and get a shower ready while you sleep.." 

MULDER   
Mulder had trouble opening his eyes but was eventually able to do so. He weakly smiled and squeezed Rodrick's hand, pressing the other male's fingers to his lips and kissing them. "F-fuck I love you," he whispered, wrapping another stray arm around his lover's back. "Have I ever told you how beautifully amazing you are...god...you're..ah." Still coming down from the orgasm, he tried to understand everything his lover was saying and nodded. "Ah...Th-thank you, love...you were just as great, if better, th-than the first time! You...god, you made my day. My /life/! How..ah..I'm so lucky to have you." Mulder watched through lidded eyes as Rodrick sat up. "Hmm..? Oh, I love you too, sweetheart.." The FBI Agent could literally fall asleep- until he heard his husband's confession.

The male sat up as well, black dots covering his vision for a moment. He embraced Rodrick and nuzzled into his neck. "God I love you, you know that right? You're..I can't even explain how much I adore you. You're the love of my life. You truly are." He gripped his husband's shoulders and leaned back. "Even from the moment I met you I could tell that you were a good person. And you still /are/ one. That's why I look up to you so much. It's why I wouldn't ever be able to move on without you..." He smiled softly. "And you know why I told you I love you way back when? Because it was true, and I still feel that way right now, right here, forever. You're such an admirable person and...god. I can't ever get enough of you." Mulder's eyes narrowed slightly and he scowled, batting at his husband playfully. "Oh, come on, don't say that.. we should..be able to talk about our feelings, you know? If we want to be stable after all." He snuck in a smile and sighed in content. "Let's rest together...I think we're both exhausted.."

RODRICK  
"Hah! I love you..too.." Rodrick hesitantly murmured back, feeling a bit awkward. He had a feeling Mulder enjoyed what they just did ; but he still felt like he should keep quiet. Let Mulder go to sleep while he offered distance. Not because he was having second thoughts or anything! Oh god no! Its just Rodrick knew that him fucking Mulder like that had to be a big deal...especially considering their relationship. He just really hoped he did good and that nothing fucked up. The last thing he wanted for Mulder was for said lover to feel unsatisfied.   
His eyes widened a bit when Mulder sat up with him, and his eyes casted over his lover with slight concern. The agent should lay down! However...his husband hugged him, and Rodrick tried not to gasp when he heard what he did next. 

He tried to play it off. "For on-one..sweetheart? Is that my new pet name I know you've been working on? And t-two.." Rodrick slid his arms around Mulder, sighing shakily and giving him a tight squeeze. "God...god fuck, I love you so much..You know, I hate it when you turn all affectionate like this!" He laughed, because that was a huge lie. Swiftly, when Mulder pulled back, he planted a quick kiss on the others chapped lips. Listening as the agent continued...and the more he heard...the more Rodrick had to breathe in to NOT tear up like a total wuss. "Im...im not sure what to say. That..fuck, you dont know how much you changed me. You could think what you want, but you /believing/ in me like you did? Thats...thats what made me a good person. Honestly, I think you having faith in me the whole time we were friends is what made me fall in love with you."

Mulder was smooth it seemed. Rodrick shook his head again and laughed. "Ooh? You still love me? What a shocker! ...I remember you saying you love me like..well..like it was...yesterday? I dunno, but I remember it. You were so nervous, which was stupid, I think anyone would be stupid to not be in love with you..." He blinked and smiled shyly. "But ya know...I love you a lot too. Even if you were the first one to confess it..and uh, even if I put you through hell because you broke up with me..." Rodrick looked down at his knees and flinched. Remembering the time he verbally abused Mulder for picking up and answering a call from a dad he tried so hard to impress. "God, I fucking love you. What would I do without you? Last night...was a bad experience for both of us, but I have to agree that...that..We do have eachother. Even after all this time of us either being on the same side or fighting." 

Hopefully he wasn't getting too sappy. Rodrick's soft brown eyes looked at Mulder with pure love and curiosity. "Mm..? You want us to cuddle or something? I dunno Mulder, sounds pretty gay to me!" He smirked, but ended up laying down on the bed, tugging Mulder down as well with a whine. "So, are you gonna hold me? Like a very good husband? And hey, if you want...we can wake up later today and maybe I can try cooking you something. After we shower of course..especially you. You're kinda...full of me~" Rodrick flirted, tilting his head to kiss Mulder passionately. "Mm." 

MULDER  
"I have totally been working on your pet names. And really? I seem to think you love my affection!" He smirked and eased up with his partner's arms around him. And as Mulder continued to talk his heart lifted when Rodrick got a few tears in his eyes, not letting them fall... God. His husband was the most amazing person he'd ever known...And Mulder just wanted to let Rodrick know that he felt that way, because seeing his husband become emotional like this honestly warmed the brown-haired male's heart. Mulder smiled and kissed Rodrick on the lips before pulling back reluctantly. "Oh, god...I..never even thought anything I did changed you.." He looked down sheepishly. "I always thought you were beautiful...skilled.. I loved your confidence, it was...something..I didn't have at the time. B-but...god, you..have no idea how much you've always meant to me. Seriously." After hearing about his stupid bathroom confession Mulder chuckled, cheeks reddening. "Ah...well, trust me, I remember it too! I was the one saying it!" He laughed and nuzzled his husband.

However he flinched at the next words, shame burned through him...that was still something Mulder didn't want to talk about. Diana had really fucked him up, why had he ever—? Shaking his head, the FBI Agent tugged Rodrick closer. "I know I've fucked up," he whispered, "but you've made me into a better person too, you know...Hell, without you I wouldn't be alive, probably..I was..so fucking done and depressed and suicidal but /you/ made me better." Mulder kissed Rodrick again. "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you're in my life. I mean look at all the great things I would've missed out on had I let myself die!" He smirked and laid down with Rodrick, closing his eyes. He did hold his husband, he did passionately kiss back, and he did ease up his tense shoulders... "You're the best...never forget that, love."

RODRICK  
Rodrick's eyelids felt like heavy weights, so he naturally let them fall closed. His ears however remained attentive so that he could listen to every word Mulder said. "I dont love affection! And even if I did...you can't tell anyone else that. I need to keep my reputation!" He groaned out, cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment that it was quite obvious he enjoyed Mulder's full attention and touch. Then again, Rodrick wasn't good at hiding attractions. Its a wonder his lover never picked up on it early on.   
Kisses were shared and he felt his tan skin flush and his mouth curl into a small, content grin. "Really? Me? Beautiful and skilled? Who are you mistaking me for huh? Yourself?" Rodrick let his eyes flutter open, as he gazed longingly at the agent laying down next to him. 

The rest he struggled to respond to, only being able to mutter loved responses and promising Mulder that he indeed changed him for the better. "Mm...Hey, I know im the best! But you're the greatest! You got that, Spooky?" He playfully teased. Smiling when he felt Mulder actually cuddle up with him ; it caused Rodrick's body to stretch out before he finally curled into a ball to fit closer to the other's chest. "Now remember...we cant sleep forever. We have to do something today other then do witchcraft and fuck eachothers brains out! But...we can cuddle for a few hours. Your chest is comfortable.."

His eyes closed once more, kissing Mulder one last time before he let the warmth of their two naked bodies lure him into much needed sleep


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has a case; Rodrick isn’t happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set one week after the events of last chapter.

MULDER  
"Annnnnnd here's your next case, Agent Mulder."

The FBI Agent cocked a brow as Skinner placed down a yellow file in front of him, the title labeled 'KIDNAPPINGS & MURDER'. Mulder leaned down with piqued interest and opened the file, eyes widening slightly as he read. "Kidnappings that turned into brutal homicide?" The brown-haired male looked up at his boss with a frown. "No offense, Skinner, but most of the work I do is paranormal. Care to explain how it's paranormal?"

The bald older male had a glint in his eye as he smiled. "Hmm. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something, Agent Mulder. There are pictures in the back of the file; look at those if you wish and come to your own conclusion." The other man tapped his chin. "You know I've never been a big believer in the unknown. But even this case got me riled up." 

With a new burst of excitement, Mulder called a skeptical Scully down and the two discussed the case. The FBI Agent hadn't come to a conclusion yet, but definitely knew it had to be something monster-like: he was thinking Big Foot or another monster living in the woods. All Scully had done was roll her blue eyes and nod along to his words. Now that it was probably around 7pm, Mulder decided it was time to go home. He waved goodbye to his work partner and hopped in the car, smiling. He and Scully would be heading out tomorrow! It had been probably a week since he and Rodrick had done their second lovemaking session (he didn't want to think back on what had happened the night before sex), and...Mulder was...craving more..? It was a truly odd feeling, but the FBI Agent hoped to have a good dinner with his husband tonight and..well..hopefully something could ensue!

He pulled on the curb and hopped out of the car, bag in one hand and the files in the other, and opened the door. "Rodrick? Love? I'm home!" Mulder was in an oddly good mood and looked around for the black-haired male he so dearly adored.

RODRICK  
Rodrick had been inside the apartment - like usual - but in the living room with a stray drum on his lap that he seemed to be examining. It had busted on him during practice this morning and now he was trying to estimate how much it would cost to replace the damned thing. He was going to have a gig tomorrow at a really popular bar an hour or two away. Rodrick Mulder really needed this drum to work.   
For now, he just had to duct tape it...and hope it would make due. Setting the drum on the table he picked up a stray drumstick and tapped at it with an easy rhythm. "Come on...Thats all the sound it can make? But ..but i duct taped it! Duct tape should fix everything!" Groaning with frustration he tugged at his messy hair with a snarl. 

However, that melted away quickly when he heard the door open and Mulder - a very happy Mulder it seemed- call out. Without hesitation he stood up, and flung his lanky arms open when he saw his lover with what he assumed was files in his hand. "Heeeey babe! You're back!" His brown eyes suddenly glanced down at himself with slight worry. The usual black shirt hung off his skinny body easily, the band KISS on it. Rodrick was surprisingly wearing jean shorts that held rips on them.   
"Uh...not in the best of outfits. But I was actually outside working on my van. Had to change into dirty clothes to do a dirty job."

Tan skin covered in black smudges he awkwardly grinned. "But hey...I can still sneak a kiss right?" Rodrick slid up into Mulder's space, grabbing at his hips and bringing him closer and kissing his lover's jaw with a sly smile. "You're for sure happier then usual. Did you and Scully get something good today? I know lately you've been stuck on paperwork duty or something."

MULDER  
Mulder smiled when Rodrick embraced him in a hug, the male letting himself sink into his husband's arms. He smirked at the kiss that had been placed on his jaw and snuck one onto the other male's cheek. "Aw, I think your outfit looks wonderful, love!" His eyes gleamed and he enjoyed being pulled closer to Rodrick, spying the drum. "Hmm, I see you've been practicing? You have a big gig tomorrow night right?" Mulder frowned and pulled back a bit. "I'd love to come love, but unfortunately I have a case!" He paused and giggled. "Actually, I'm quite excited for it!!" The FBI Agent whirled around and grabbed the folder, sliding down on the couch while holding Rodrick's hand. He opened it and showed him some of the pictures, which showed large foot tracks in the mud. "I'm thinking Big Foot or some other monster. It'll be a fun trip!"

The male spun around and pecked his husband on the lips, smirking. He rubbed Rodrick's shoulders. "I'll be gone for a week or maybe longer, the work demands it." He let out a soft laugh. "It'll be the first time in a while Scully and I /actually/ work! And yes...I'm very happy now that we're both off paperwork duty. Especially her." Mulder smiled. "So..I'll have to pack tonight and leave pretty early tomorrow. But that's okay, I'm sure I'll be able to see more of you drumming! And...mm.." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "When I come back I'll have hopefully solved the case!"

RODRICK  
Rodrick was excited, truly excited. Not really for anything in general, he just was over all happy and excited for what came to him now. Especially since him and Mulder were better, and at eachothers' sides. He hummed a bit when Mulder kissed his cheek ; rocking on his heels when the agent pointed out the drum. "Ah yea, its broken though. Its a big gig, hopefully I can get it to work decently before I go!" At the mention of a case he nodded. Mulder did work tomorrow. It was fine.   
What surprised him though was the giggle. Brown eyes widened and he grinned a bit himself. "Whoa. That good huh?  Im-" Mulder's hand led him to the couch and showed him the file. Rodrick took interest in it, because he knew it was Mulder's passion. "Big Foot? Probably! I wish it was a wendigo. Glad you have a case! I hope you keep me updated every night when you-"

Come home.  Oh...Rodrick's smile flattered when he heard the word /trip/. "Trip..?" Then Mulder continued. Going on and on about how he was leaving tomorrow morning, with Scully, to go do this case.   
Body stiff he barely felt Mulder rub his shoulders. "You mean..you're like...leaving? For a while? You dont know when you're coming home?" That was news to Rodrick, his voice was strained as he spoke. 

That didnt make sense! Mulder...he couldn't just drop this on him on the night he was going to leave! Well he would be here, but he was leaving early tomorrow. "M-Mulder..I..Wow uh..I wish I could say 'congrats' but im not sure I would be truthful with that word..." He crossed his arms, feeling his brown eyes narrow. "I mean...Thats kinda sudden...I didn't know.." Rodrick swallowed down nerves, feeling bad that Mulder was excited for something that he was against.   
"...You and Scully are going by yourselves then?" Another question. Something that sounded a lot more suggestive then planned. "You know what, whatever. Im heading to bed. I..I hope your trip is..fun.." God he had to force that word out.

MULDER  
Mulder's whole world seemed to come crashing down when he felt and noticed his husband tense up after he explained a little about the trip. Mulder visibly frowned and bit his lip, hurt sparking in his chest. "What..? Yeah..Rodrick, I Uh, I'm leaving," he chuckled, trying to reassure himself that this was all okay..that Rodrick wasn't upset...right. Right? What was there to be angry or sad about? The FBI Agent let out a forced laugh and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I mean..I..yeah? It's kind of my job, Rodrick," he said, looking down. "I was stuck on paperwork for a while, after Skinner took my gun away. He just recently gave it back, now Scully and I can officially work on the X-Files again!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but greatly failed. His good mood had been completely destroyed and now he wasn't even looking forward to the case...

Mulder then frowned at Rodrick's words. "..what? I- I don't see what the problem is, love-" He cut his words short and sighed. "Most of the time I don't know either, he just told me today. These things are sudden, the Bureau isn't perfect." The FBI Agent crossed his arms. "And yes. Scully and I are going by ourselves. /To work/." His gaze hardened and he wanted to just turn away and... ugh! "What do you want me to say Rodrick? I have a job that demands time! This is my passion. I'm...I'm going to do what I love. I don't think it's fair for you to make me feel bad about something I can't control. My boss is in charge, not me. The case just came in today. I can't tell the fucking future."

RODRICK  
Actually shocked by his husband's response, Rodrick's tone became quick and cutting. "Oh, so me talking to you about my feelings suck now? What happened to 'sharing our feelings will make us more stable, love!' " When saying that, he mocked Mulder's voice. "Guess you didn't really mean that huh? Next time ill remind myself I shouldn't give my fucking opinions!" He seethed, fists clenching at his sides as he stared at Mulder with pure anger and disbelief.   
Rodrick blinked rapidly, "Okay! You know what? I get that! I just...this isn't like..this CAN'T be like how you used to be Mulder. Im just saying to ask your boss in advance to give you a notice! Fuck, we're married!" Quickly to release tension ; he ran his fingers through his hair and breathed in. "That should mean something. Y-your job is your passion, but you need to also think about me too when it comes to trips! You're my husband, I just.."

What could he fucking say when Mulder said that? He couldn't help but stray from the adult route and more into the child one right away. It shocked him, how Mulder was being like this. Was he not remembering a week ago? Where they promised to be honest and to love eachother? What the HELL? "I know you and Scully are working, Fox! I never said you weren't! I wasn't...trying to imply anything!" Though he added, "But dont blame me. You guys had feelings for eachother, unlike you and Diana, I have the right to feel....nervous about it.!" He did, didn't he? Mulder was the unreasonable one! Especially with that Skinner shit.   
The drummer inhaled calmly. But felt himself shake. "Im not fucking blind. I know you cant tell the future. But i can be fucking UPSET! Im..im your husband! Your goddamn husband! And you think im gonna jump for joy when you come to me saying that you're leaving?" 

Rodrick Mulder felt furious. He stepped away from the FBI Agent with a scowl. "How would you fucking feel if I came to you, and said 'hey fuck you, im leaving at a moments notice!' "

MULDER  
Mulder was blown away by Rodrick's response. He didn't even know what to say, his mouth clamped shut and he just listened. The hurt sparked into anger, and that was never a good emotion on Mulder. He flinched when Rodrick mocked his voice, what the fuck? What...what the hell?! "I didn't say that sucks!" Mulder snapped, taking in a shaky breath. "If you came to me excited about being on a band gig for a couple days, I-I'd be fine! I..I would! Because I would know how excited you are." A horrible feeling crept inside Mulder's chest. It was like he was going to punch something and throw up at the same time. "Of course I fucking mean that Rodrick! All I'm saying is that I'm gonna be away for a couple of days! It's...it's what my job requires, we go all around the country solving X-Files cases, I've been doing this for over a decade!" He was trying to push down that bubbling anger but fuck. It was /hard/. Fuck. Mulder took a small step back. "I-I'm sorry, I've never fucking been married before!" he spit out. "I- how- this is my first day truly back on the job! We have a case and...and it's been a long time! I'm excited to do what I love again a-and...I fucked up, okay? I should've asked but I was too ecstatic to even think about that. I don't understand why the fuck you're getting so angry! Is it...is it something else? Did I do something to make you angry? You can...you can talk to me..."

Mulder frowned and softly held Rodrick's hands in his grasp. "I love you, Rodrick..don't you...think you can live a couple days without me?" He tried to smile reassuringly..god...nothing was working. And especially when Rodrick said the next words. "Well, sorry for assuming, but the way you said that made it seem like you...you were implying something and-" He stopped midway through his words, eyes wide. "...what? Rodrick! You...you can't possibly think that! It's been two years, you're my /husband/, it's different now! Different than....than what happened with Diana.." He trailed off, voice breaking in shame. "Rodrick she's my work partner...she has to go where I go, just like I go where she goes. I've been working with her for over seven years, can't you trust me? I trust you, for God's sake..."

Mulder sighed and wiped some brown hair out of his face. He really couldn't believe this. "I'm not leaving for fucking ever! It's just a goddamn week long trip that I'm REQUIRED to do, Rodrick! Sorry if that's a fucking problem!" Wow, he really was seething now. His heart hurt and...fuck. Fuck! "And it- it wasn't even like that! I was EXCITED! I wasn't trying to rub it in your face or act like I was excited to be away from you! I'm just...I love my job, like I said, and I'm ready to get back to it. Without the FBI I wouldn't be alive, despite the many life-threatening situations it put me in...if I hadn't been accepted into the academy I probably would've killed myself after college. But- but no! It's all about fucking YOU, right? Why.. why can't it ever be about ME?" His voice broke and Mulder was...he was completely gone now.

RODRICK  
"Uh huh. Sure you would be. Especially if I just came home one day and just left." Brown eyes peered at Mulder's hazel ones with anger. "Me leaving isn't really your thing Mulder. I remember the last time I tried leaving you for a FUCKING night." It had got him punched and strangled. Rodrick didn't fully say the fight though, a part of him was scared and wanted him to shut up. But his superiority complex seemed to kick in. He had to win this argument. It was the only thing he knew he had to do. Even if it hurt his and Mulder's feelings.   
Mulder held his hand, and asked a stupid question, making Rodrick jerk his hand back with a hiss. "I can live just fine /without/ you, Fox. Its not...fuck Its not ABOUT THAT! You really don't get it! Ive never been married before either, and yet your feelings come before mine! If I had a gig that required me to go away, I would tell them to wait! I had to spend a day or two with you first!"

Mulder then snapped at him, making the black haired male want to fume. "Oh my god. You know what? Fuck YOU! Once again, you gotta go and be a god damn hypocrite! You say you trust me, but what happened when I had Heather over for a night? A NIGHT Mulder?! Huh?" Rodrick's eyes built up water in them, making them puffy and irritating. "You beat me! You thought I slept with her! You and Scully are going to be gone for days! In some hotel! I can be upset! Just like you were!" This wasn't going to help them with everything and his voice already felt hoarse. However he could care less. Rodrick was letting Mulder have it. "Just admit it, we're both failures in this relationship. How the hell can we be stable if all we do is fight? Honestly the only time we don't fight is when we have SEX! Thats..thats fucking sad.." Sex. Because it was feeling more like that then love making now. 

Rodrick sniffled, folding his arms across his chest to create a personal space boundary. Everytime Mulder spoke his heart dropped. At every low blow. What Mulder said next made Rodrick the most hurt, and the most shocked. In fact, all he could do was stare at Mulder with his mouth agape. "Wow...You know what, fine. I agree. Its always about me. Yes indeed. Always. I fuck everything up all the time. What an asshole right? All about him! All the fucking time!" The drummer smiled, "You sound like Frank you know? Actually, you sound like everyone ive ever fucking known. Try something new Mulder."   
Memories flashed back of Frank and he honestly felt a pang in his chest. Eyes going wide for a second as he felt like he would have a heart attack then and there. But no, that would be too easy. God didnt want him that bad.   
Rodrick eyes were lidded. "Why dont you go and be the star of your own show since im crowding your space so much..." Smirking to hide his obvious pain he whirls around. "Ill sleep in my van tonight."

MULDER  
Mulder....Mulder was speechless. His breath had been violently ripped away from his throat and by this time he'd gone completely quiet. No words spoken. The male must listened, he screwed his eyes shut. He wanted to sob and scream and punch something because WHY did he fucking do this? Why did he mess everyone up?! God! He...he hurt. He hurt so fucking bad and guilt and shame and regret hit so hard it tore a sob out of his jaws that he stopped short by clamping his mouth shut. Fuck. This was fucked. Everything. Fucking. Hurt. "I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes watering. "I-I didn't...I was drunk a-and upset, I..I had a case that reminded me of Sa-Samantha that night and I... God! That's...no excuse...fuck.." He shook his head. "I don't...have any more excuses for what happened with Diana, or-or that night, or anything! Okay? How can I make it up to you, Rodrick?!" His lip quivered. "I-I always try to be here for you! I...I know I fuck up a lot, but that..isn't that..FUCK!" He clenched his fists, not because he was angry, just upset at himself. He hadn't even realized that he'd been a hypocrite...of fucking course he had...then again Mulder was fucking blinded by his own insecurities, he couldn't- he couldn't even think right now!

But what really broke him were those words. When Rodrick said Mulder beat him...and God did it claw open his heart, it made his eyes pool with tears and he wanted to collapse on the floor and cry forever. "I don't BEAT you. I'm just fucking teaching you a lesson." Those words had stuck with him for so long and..God..now he was his dad. He'd turned into his dad! What...what the fuck...FUCK! God, he- he was having a panic attack, God he couldn't see anything and- and he couldn't breathe! He couldn't! He was suffocating! Mulder wanted to cry for help but all that came his way were harsh words that cracked open his mind and sunk into the very depths of his soul. Because it was all reality he'd wanted to shield..but now he truly had to hear it. 

He regretted saying anything now. He should've just taken it and apologized like a normal fucking human being. But no, Mulder had to get defensive and fuck if up as usual. God! Could he not do anything right? They...they did always fight..it seemed never ending.. But they made up too..didn't that mean something? That they could see their mistakes and learn from them? Or did it just make them worse? Fuck. Mulder didn't know and he wasn't sure he was hearing everything right, all he knew was that he'd /failed/. He'd failed so fucking horribly and now he'd gotten his husband angry, had broken their relationship into pieces again, and..had failed Rodrick overall. If he couldn't even be better than /Frank/ then who was Mulder to even fucking be here? He knew he should've killed himself sooner...then none of this would have ever fucking happened..!

"I'm sorry," he was able to choke out when Rodrick whirled around to leave. It's the only thing he knew what to say. "What...what can I do to make it up t-to you...do you want me to quit my job? I-I will! I'll...I'll fucking do anything for you! I...I'll...understand if you're done with us. I-I can do that. I...if you want t-to stay as friend I c-can try.." Tears leaked out of his hazel eyes. "God, I- I could just- just fucking kill myself and make everything better. I-I can do that! That's something I know how to do..! Tell me anything! Anything and I'll do it for you Rodrick, anything to make up what I put you through.." 

RODRICK  
Rodrick still moved towards the door, at this point he was irritated and upset and tired. He didn't expect for them to fight...again. Truly things had seemed to look up for the pair! They...they really had! But noo! Of course they had to fight over every little thing! What was worse is that...this one seemed to be his own fault. Brown eyes water as he paused at the door and wiped at them quickly again. He hated crying. Especially over stupid fucking emotions.   
Though he didn't leave ; even when his mind screamed at him to his heart said otherwise. Truly he felt horrible. Fucking horrible. Mulder deserved a lot of things but getting yelled at over a fucking trip wasn't one of them. 

"I-" Rodrick opened his mouth, turned around, and just stared at the distressed Mulder with pure hurt. "I..I..Oh god, im s-sorry..You..You.." He sucked in a breath, feeling his body shake as he wrapped his arms around himself to feel better. "You don't beat me! Y-you...I didn't mean-!" What was he supposed to say to every thing Mulder said? What could he say for once to make.it better for them - or at least for Mulder?   
He stayed on the other side of the room with a frown and wet cheeks as he breathed. Brain slow when he tried to understand. "God fuck, I didn't mean any of that...about..about you being like F-Frank. I just...I just don't know what to do anymore!" He threw his hands up after finishing that sentence and then watched them fall to his sides."All me and y-you do is fight...God I want it to s-stop! I want us to..to be happy!"

He ignored everything Mulder said, instead throwing his own words in there to try and make the old arguments die. Honestly Rodrick had no clue why he got so pissed off at Mulder for going on a trip for his JOB in the first fucking place. He had reasons...but now even those seemed lame and FUCK HE JUST WANTED TO HAVE A HAPPY GOD DAMN ENDING! Why? Why was he denied that every time he thought he found an ending? Why did life have to continue for him? 

...

Everything paused it seemed when Mulder seemed to take the adult route and apologized to him. To Rodrick. Even though he didn't have to. The drummer just stared at him with deers-in-a-headlight eyes and waited for his lover to finish.   
He was physically hurting at this point, heart pounding so loudly in his chest he held back sobs. From just collapsing on the floor because his shakey legs couldn't hold him.   
"Mulder- I don't..You don't..I- FUCK!" Needing to lash out he reared his foot back and kicked at the table, sneering as it shook. "I don't know what I want you - want US to do. Why can't we just put everything we disagree on to the side?" Mulder made him want to sob, especially after he offered to do anything that would make up everything he had ever done to Rodrick . how Ironic...Rodrick was usually the one hurting Mulder always. 

"Q-quit your job? No no no! Don't do that! You c-can't! Its not what I want!" He would never ask that of Mulder. The FBI Agent loved his job and Rodrick ruined it. Was....was it bad though he was considering the friends option? Fuck fuck...What was wrong with them? "And dont ever- and I mean ever tell me you would kill yourself..I don't...that would never make me happy Mulder!"  
Suddenly all he could do was lean against the door...considering the friend option with fleeting eyes. 

"I...Maybe...Maybe we should take a break, baby. I dont want to leave you...and this isn't you making it up to me. You have done nothing..nothing to me that...that I didn't deserve.." He sniffled, tears falling a bit as he huffed. "You go on your trip and I stay here. When you're gone we won't be...married I guess. Just on a break. Still together, just a break for us both to feel better..." Rodrick looked at Mulder sadly. "I just cant help but feel like we both had it better off with eachother when we...when we were friends. Even if that's the last thing I want to be with you. I wanna be your husband, but I guess sometimes we can't have those things.." 

MULDER  
"I still don't know what happened that night," he rasped, eyes leaking with tears. "I- I was...acting fucking insane. And I'm s-so sorry, Rodrick." He tried to straighten up, to look like he was okay, but ever bone in his body felt like it had been bolted into the ground. "I...I didn't...ever want to be like my dad.." Mulder smiled sadly. "I guess not all dreams can come t-true, right?" His heart hurt. Flaming pain flickered in his chest and he leaned against the wall, fucking exhausted all of a sudden. Mulder watched as his husband threw his hands up and pursed his lips, frowning deeply. "I don't know either," he whispered. "I...thought we were okay. I wanted to believe it. But maybe we're too fucked up." His own words hit hard and Mulder felt like he'd been blown back. Did he really mean that? "I-I love you, goddammit, but what's the f-fucking point if we just scream at and fight each other?" It...made sense...god! This wasn't fucking fair! Why couldn't he just live happily ever after? Why couldn't he just be /okay/ and love Rodrick without any problems? Sometimes Mulder why the black-haired male loved him at all...he was so /broken/. It didn't make any kind of sense..

Mulder flinched back when Rodrick kicked the table. He was shaking now, memories of his father filtering through his mind, causing him to let out a frightened hiccup. Mulder immediately shut up and leaned against the side, wiping salty liquid away from his cheeks. "I don't know. We're both too stubborn." He spluttered out a pathetic laugh and was actually surprised when Rodrick disagreed with...most of his ideas..True, Mulder didn't want to quit his job, but he'd do it for Rodrick. Even if he was depressed because of it..he would still make that effort to be here. Find somewhere else to work, with less time and more pay, maybe. He shrugged and his lip quivered. "Most p-people would be better off if I was dead. I figured...you would too. I'm sorry..I just...I don't know..!!" He sobbed the last part and buried his face in his hands. He was so confused now..

However, Mulder did look up when Rodrick considered the second option, his own eyes filling up. "O-of course," he whispered, anxiously playing with the zipper of his jacket. "I...I guess that..would be a good idea." He had to force out those words, and even then it was hard. "I'll just...g-go on this trip...and when I come back we can..talk more.." The FBI Agent sniffed, his throat burning. "I love you, Rodrick. I'm sorry...I just want us to be okay, but I'm not even sure if that could be a reality anymore..."

RODRICK  
"You aren't like your father. And im not just saying that as your lover. I bet everyone you met would say the same.." The only thing Rodrick seemed to still strongly believe in was the fact Mulder was not an abuser. Never would be. As for the topic that Mulder brought up about their relationship.....He sucked in a breath. His heart felt hollow and he felt incomplete. Mulder had always been a thing he obsessed over - a person who made him feel complete and good about everything they did. Mulder still was that...but things just were complicated. "Maybe....Or maybe we just aren't as good as we thought we were for eachother..I mean..This is a break. If you-" His voice strained, "If you find someone you love more than me I won't stop you." 

That took everything he had in him to say something like that. Especially to the guy he adored more then anything. Oh for fucks sakes! Why did the only guy out there - who he loved - had to have such differences? Rodrick remembers they had been different from the start...but during their close friendship had found simulaties...That's how this began.   
Why was it different now? The drummer only assumed it was his fault. His brown eyes looked at Mulder, and he tried to seem as strong as hr could. A mask he had long forgotten slipping on. "I would never want to see you dead....Don't think that way. Okay?" Rodrick smiled weakly when Mulder said they were stubborn. "Hey ...amen to that, right? Just makes us the best team !"

All jokes aside, he watched Mulder play with the zipper on his jacket. It made Rodrick frown as he noticed the tear stains on the agent's cheeks. He hated Mulder crying. Even if he used to secretly love it, to be able to comfort the brown haired male, he knew Mulder crying was a breaking point. The male truly cared about Rodrick. It hurt...god it hurt. "Tears aren't a good look for you, ya know babe?" Sucking in a breath he smiled. "Have a lot of fun when you go on your trip. Seriously. Enjoy it for the two of us!" 

The words 'i love you' was something Rodrick was used to hearing from Fox Mulder, however now it seemed to hold a more..intense meaning. If Mulder didn't love him any more after the trip ; this could be the last time he hears those words he would do anything to hear. "I love you, Mulder," Voice croaking from the crying earlier he sighs, regaining composer. "You know what? I-...ill sleep in the bed with you tonight still. Dont know what i was t-thinking earlier.." 

It would be their last night together after all. Their last night as a couple maybe as a well. God..Rodrick selfishly hoped the morning would never come. "Lets go sleep, hmm? All these emotions is making me tired! You know I hate talking about feelings and whatnot!" He hesitated, but walked up to Mulder and smirked (though it was rather fake) as he took his lover's hands and brought them to his chapped lips, kissing the knuckles.  
Hopefully he could at least make this night decent. Sleep was nice...but Rodrick hoped him and Mulder could hold eachother until morning came...

Life just wasn't fair..was it?

MULDER  
Mulder wasn't certain. His father was an abuser, both physically and emotionally..and the brown-haired male had hurt Rodrick in both ways. How did that make him any better? God! If...if he was like Frank...how could he /not/ be his dad? Breathing in, Mulder looked at his husband through a lidded gaze and a sad smile. "Rodrick...I'll never love someone more than you." His voice was barely a whisper now.. "I love you, so, so much. But...m-maybe...this break will allow us to think.." He heaved a sigh, Mulder didn't...he didn't know if they could even be together anymore...But if Rodrick left who would Mulder be? Basically a lifeless corpse with no purpose in life- as the other male had stated before, Samantha...Samantha was probably dead. Gone. It kept him awake some nights but he couldn't help thinking it, god...his whole life would've been for nothing, spiraled down the drain along with his sanity. He didn't want to lose his little sister..but Mulder was afraid he already had.

Mulder turned his head back toward Rodrick, looking down and trying to violently wipe the tears away. "I know. Wish I didn't cry all the time." He chuckled half-heartedly and sighed. "Y-Yeah. I'll try. But I'll miss you." Mulder snapped his jaws shut and didn't say anything else; god..could he fuck up anything any more than he already had? The FBI Agent was actually really surprised when Rodrick said he'd spend the night in bed with Mulder, but hell, he wasn't complaining. If it was...was the last time he and Rodrick were together, then this was the last time he'd truly be content... He whined softly when Rodrick took Mulder's hands and kissed his knuckles. Fuck. This was so fucked. 

Mulder quietly followed Rodrick into the bedroom, throwing off his jacket and shoes. He slipped into bed and nestled up next to his husband, a few more tears leaking out of his eyes. "I love you, Rodrick," he whispered. "And I always will..." 

Even if it was the last time he'd get to say that to him...


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks pass.

RODRICK  
Two weeks. 

Maybe even longer then that. Who knew? Was it sad that after a week Rodrick stopped keeping track? Probably. He had hoped for a talk that Mulder promised - even if he himself didn't know the answer - and yet it seemed like his.....former lover choose the answer for them both. So Rodrick dud everything he could to keep himself busy when Monday rolled around. The apartment felt less and less crowded everday Mulder wasn't there.  
He went to gigs, talked to boys and girls, did some weed, and one time almost got fucked in the back of his van. Even though at this point he felt that Mulder would never return to him, he still couldn't do that just yet. 

After another week it was normal.. To wake up in a bed all by himself, make himself some cereal, and to be alone. Rodrick went out and got food for himself only now, and sometimes bought himself gifts that a lost husband couldn't buy him. Maybe it was fucked up, but Rodrick almost longed to be owned again. Relationships were something he adored...and he just wanted that possession over someone ...that love passionately shared. Rodrick Mulder felt like Rodrick Heffley once more. 

"Hey?"

"What-" Rodrick snapped out of his thoughts. Noticing Sam parked outside the apartment. He sighed, realizing this was his stop and he grabbed the bag of food and got out. Sam called after him, telling him to take a shower because he stank, but Rodrick already was inside.  
The apartment was small.. Mulder's perfect home.. Their perfect home.....and now..? It was Rodrick's perfect home. 'I love yous' sounded weird... .even coming from songs or people who loved him. Everything was different. 

So he slumped down on the arm chair he bought, sinking into it as he let the groceries drop on the floor. Rodrick wore skinny jeans and regular v-neck.. A pink coat slumped on his shoulders. Boots being kicked off. "Fuck..Im so tired."  
He was thinking about getting a cat.. Just to ease up the loneliness.  
He was fine though..

MULDER  
Two weeks had turned into what seemed like months. Mulder has been achingly dragged along on their case by the one and only Scully, who quickly caught on to his depressing mood. She had continued to try and cheer him up, to which Mulder had actually appreciated...she'd gone out to lunch with him a couple times and even bought him a giant bag of sunflower seeds. Mulder was grateful to have her right now, because...it felt like there was a gaping hole in his heart from not having Rodrick here by his side. Who he missed very, very badly. In fact, Mulder had been having trouble sleeping again...with Rodrick in bed with him, the nightmares pretty much disappeared, only happening a few times a week. Here? Mulder remembered waking up at least four times a night, shaking with fear and huddling up against the back of the bed. Good thing Scully couldn't hear anything—she was staying a couple rooms down in this shitty motel. Their case had been going well, all except for Mulder losing his phone (and nearly his hand) to whatever creature was lurking in the woods. It was a small town with unfriendly people...no payphones or anything to use to call Rodrick, who...Mulder wasn't sure he even wanted to call. Some of the words from the weeks before had hurt but..he was okay. He was fine.

In the end they hadn't caught the monster, as usual. The two were sent back to D.C. and Mulder was a little apprehensive to return. After bidding goodbye to Scully and explaining his report to Skinner, he was finally coming home. Expecting a fight for his lack of calling, Mulder honestly didn't care, he just wanted to curl up and sleep (and maybe die). He felt so exhausted and the emotions swirling inside his chest had completely drained him. Honestly? The male was just numb now...which was both good and bad. The FBI Agent eventually pulled up to the curb, looking over the apartment with sad eyes. How would this go...? It had been two weeks of them being apart...had that been enough time, or...or was that time before the last time they'd been a real couple? Mulder didn't know. 

He sighed and practically dragged himself out of the car and over to the front door, opening it and stumbling in. He still had a large pile of folders in his left arm and his suitcase in the right. "Rodrick?" he called out softly. 

RODRICK  
Maybe the news would be different today? Rodrick felt himself smirk as he remembers the constant weather reports being on along with celebrity drama and fucking cooking tips. Where was the murder cases? Criminal watch? It was disrupting, but the former Heffley found himself watching videos like that in his free time. Unsolved cases, criminal watch, and anything else with cases about murders or abductions. It made his day. As sick as it was to say...Rodrick was assuming Mulder's obsessive behavior rubbed off on him. 

Rodrick scratched as his more noticeable stubble with a hum. Finally slipping off the pink jacket and throwing it to the side as he breathed in. Maybe he should get a cat? Some kind of animal to keep him company. Sadly, wendigos weren't an option. A smile cracked on his face at his own mind who seemed to be the biggest comfort now a days, and he watched some pretty female talk about how it should get warmer again.  
Fox Mulder left a whole in his heart...but he knew he would build a bridge and get over it. Maybe Rodrick was right from the very start? Him and Mulder would kiss eachother and then bam! Separate. Act like they would still talk but wouldn't-

All of a sudden the door opened, and Rodrick felt chills race up his spine. The Smoking Man? Krycek??? Oh fuck fuckkk fuck. They must've assumed Mulder still loved him. That he was of value...Shit. Rodrick grabbed the knife that he left on the table - after cutting up some steak he had yesterday - and leaped up. Snarling with it drawn as he remember the meeting with Krycek from last time...  
In the end he felt like his whole chest collapsed. Rodrick's harsh brown eyes - no longer filled with the fire nor light he had with Mulder - widened. Oh god. Oh holy fuck....  
Oh no no no no no. Or yes. Rodrick's body tensed again, as he stared helplessly at Mulder. Helplessly at Mulder. At Mulder. At MULDER.  
He hesitated, taking everything in. Seeing the files and he didn't know if he should cry or just stare at him. Both seemed good....but Rodrick didn't cry at all. There wasn't a reason to. 

"...Fox? You...uh...you came home." 

Hopefully that didn't sound as rude as it seemed. Rodrick had a genuine look of shock and curiosity on his face.  
He felt weird all of a sudden. It didn't take a genius to realize he obviously changed while Mulder was gone. Wearing messily applied eyeliner again and he was a bit more skinny and tired and paler then last time. 

MULDER  
Mulder sure as hell hadn't expected Rodrick to jump out at him with a knife, so he reeled backwards, eyes widening in shock. His reflexes almost kicked in to grab his husband's arm and push him to the ground, but Mulder clenched his muscles and breathed out. "Rodrick.." he murmured, taking in the appearance of his lover...if..if that's what they could even call each other now..? He frowned and walked past Rodrick, setting down his suitcase and throwing the files on his bedside table. He noticed the eyeliner, and the way the black-haired male was paler and thinner...fuck. He really felt bad for leaving, but was actually surprised his husband wasn't yelling at him right now. He hadn't called. Why wasn't Rodrick angry? In fact his husband looked shocked, why...

Oh.

Oh....

Now it hit Mulder. His...god, Rodrick thought he'd left? Because it had taken longer than...than he'd expected and been told? That made the FBI Agent's heart hurt a little, no, he...he'd never leave Rodrick without a goodbye. /Never/. "Of course," he said, biting his bottom lip. "Did you...think...I wasn't gonna come back?" The male shifted on his weight anxiously. "I-I'm sorry it took longer than i said." Mulder was walking on thin ice...he almost felt like a ten year old again, explaining his actions to his father so he wouldn't get hit (which, inevitably, he did anyway). He didn't even realize he still would turn back to his childlike ways...which was honestly just pathetic, if he knew that's what he'd tell himself. He was a grown man and scared of facing someone? God, what a pussy. "I...yeah. I would've called but I lost my phone in the woods. Whatever was in there was...big. And uh, fast. Unfortunately we didn't catch it." He shook his head and stopped blabbering on about the case, eyeing Rodrick with concern. "I...are..you alright..? What have you been doing while...while I was gone.." His eyes flickered to the side and Mulder frowned.

RODRICK  
"Im sorry! Oh shit! Sorry! I still have the knife in my hand...oops. Sorry." Rodrick smiled apologetically as he slowly placed the knife down on the table again. He eyed his...Favorite agent and almost felt his whole blood pump when he watched Mulder walk right beside him and he swallowed down the anxiety building an army in his throat. Nervously he stepped away from where Mulder was as he glanced at the files he carelessly threw. What should he say? What was there to say? A sick feeling welled up in his stomach when he knew they had to...have the talk. About the future of their relationship. If they were husbands anymore.  
Fuck...Rodrick really didn't want to have that talk now. Not after assuming he was alone. And now that Mulder actually came back? It hit ten times as hard. He really didn't want to be without Mulder in any life he would live. 

"Uh...I..." Rodrick needed to be careful with his answer. He didn't want to make Mulder upset. That was the last thing he wanted. "I did think you weren't coming back. I know i-its silly..I just thought that you had found some one..After th-that...talk we had..I didn't know what to think." The drummer felt his heart twist in two as he breathed in and out. He took this moment to really examine Mulder again, and he couldn't help but notice how tired his friend looked. It was shown by his stance and slight bags under his gorgeous hazel eyes.  
"Have...you not been sleeping-?" Though he didn't mention it further as the FBI agent mentioned the trip and why it took long. 

A rather humorous laugh escaped him when he heard about the case.. It was hard to listen due to being distracted, but he could get the basics. "Dang. Sorry about your phone! I bet you'll get a new one soon right? Maybe a more updated one, eh?" Rodrick winked, a weak smile on his face as he rocked on his heels. "I...I understand. It wasn't your fault it took so long."  
The question on his well-being caused him to wince. "Yeah.. Probably.. You?" He then tried to come up with something for Mulder's other question. "I...Just stuff, you know? Played the drums, met new people, and just bought some food I never ate..nothing too exciting like you chasing Big Foot!" Another strained chuckle..he didn't mention the guy who almost fucked him in his van. Mulder didn't need to know that.  
"...Mulder? We...we have to talk now, don't we? Ab-about..us...?" His voice became small and Rodrick felt weak as he glanced at a male he used to not be able to resist throwing himself at.

MULDER  
"It's okay," Mulder chuckled softly, trying as hard as possible to show a real smile. One never truly came through. Mulder watched his husband put down the knife and he felt a spark of hurt when Rodrick stepped away. /No. You don't get to be hurt. I would step away from you, too.../ Shaking his head of those thoughts, Mulder's gaze softened when Rodrick said he..he had believed that the FBI Agent wouldn't come back. The only thing Mulder could see himself not returning from was death. "It's fine, it's okay, I...I get it.." The brown-haired male scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't actually sure you'd be here. I...thought you would be staying with Sam or...or something." It was true, even if Mulder has hopefully called out his husband's name when entering the apartment... The FBI Agent's head snapped up when Rodrick asked if he'd been sleeping. "Sleeping? Oh, yeah, great actually," he lied, trying to stand upright but...it didn't actually work all that well, Mulder knew he looked tired. For once all he wanted to do was lay in bed and never have to work another day in his life. Sometimes these cases really. Fucking. Sucked.

Surprised at Rodrick actually listening to his blurb of the case, Mulder snorted. "Yes, well, I guess this isn't the 90s anymore...Despite getting my hand almost ripped off I suppose I'm alright though. I had to come back. Had to." Those words strained, Mulder...Mulder had been a little suicidal those two weeks but told himself he needed to see Rodrick again just to...to make sure..and look, he was still here and wanted to talk to him...that meant something..? Mulder came back into the real world and listened to his husband, unsure that he was truly alright. He didn't want to push too much though...their relationship was still a little strained right now. "Ah, I see. At least you stocked up the cabinets, unlike me." Mulder actually did smirk this time but it fell away as quickly as it had come. Hearing the serious talk a lump formed in his throat and he nodded. "Of...of course Rodrick..."

RODRICK  
Rodrick wanted to respond to the things Mulder said, really he did, but the weight of this talk wore him down and all he did was laugh at everything Mulder said. Then the other finally agreed to the serious talk, which made the drummer choke on the air around him. "Yea-yeah..Good idea. Glad you uh...agree.." Deep down he wasn't. This was a talk he believed they would never have once upon a time ago. Truly he never saw this coming...A storm he had to face now. Go all in or lose every thing. The real question for him was...what did he want? Rodrick didn't know still. So instead he just nodded, and moved to Mulder so he could sit on the couch. As boldly as he could he patted the seat next to him. "Come..sit I guess? Ahah..."

Brown eyes filled with uncertainty ; the male finally figured out how to start this. "Now im p-pretty sure you know why we are...having this talk. Uh, i-it's really important because our whole relationship depends on it. Everything we built up the last two years and.. This is to decide what is best for us." Rodrick paused, looking at Mulder. "I know we've been through a lot together, but I know we both needed this time apart to..c-check ourselves. See if we felt better or worse apart."  
He folded his arms with a long sigh.. Body tired and bones aching as all he had wanted was Mulder. And now he didn't know if he did still have his lover. 

"What I'm trying to say is.....how do you feel? With everything?" Tan skin flushed with embarrassment as Rodrick lazily stared at his lap. "You were the brave one to start this whole thing..and God Mulder, if anyone has a say in what we do next, it should be you." Eyes closing he grinned, even if his eyes were teary.. "Should we end it? Continue? Try to find better ways to heal after fights? To me, im just so sad in myself. I wanted us to have the happy ending we both yearn for...but we never even get there. Maybe we-"

Then there was a knock at the door. Rodrick's eyebrow raised, an unexpected guest?  
Why? 

MULDER  
Mulder was quiet. He listened intently and sniffed, eyes welling with tears. God, he'd missed Rodrick so much the past two weeks...so much. He longed for his husband, just to be in bed with him again, to kiss him, hug him, talk with him. How would he ever be able to live away from Rodrick? If the black-haired male wanted to split up...Mulder...he supposed he could try and do that. Maybe not succeed, but as long as his husband was happy. He choked down any words to interrupt the drummer and squeezed Rodrick's hand, his lip quivering. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You know that. I'm aware you do...but...I really mean it. Those two weeks I was gone..I realized how much I need you in my life. How I can't live without you. God, Rodrick, I...I'm so fucked up without you." 

Mulder's hands shook and he inhaled. "If you want to split up I...I understand. I get that I-I'm not a-a good person and if you...if you want someone new then that's okay. I understand." He tried to smile; push away those insecurities but they were still rooted deep within his heart. "I...I love you. I will always love you. And if you want to go...well, I'll be here, is what I'm saying..." He trailed off when there was a knock on the door and Mulder quickly wiped the pooling tears away, looking at Rodrick curiously. Who was that?

RODRICK  
"..Oh god...." Rodrick churns out, feeling a lot more hurt after every thing Mulder says in that great voice of his. Truly the drummer feels so lost and hurt without the agent himself, but for some reason he can't get those words out to put them into a sentence. So instead he lets out a shaky sigh and squeezed the other's rough hand back as he offered a small grin. "You are one of the best people I've e-ever had the pleasure of meeting...Don't say you aren't. You aren't fucked up, you are seriously perfection. In your own little alien way!" A joke to help lighten the whole mood, he decided to go with.  
For a second he forgot all about the knock at the door and watched as Mulder wiped his tears away with a frown. "Mulder...I love you so much. And I don't want..want this to-"

Though he paused when he heard a more softer knock on the door. Mulder asked who it may be, and the drummer could only shrug. "Dunno. Probably an unexpected guest? Ill.....ill just tell them we cant have company right now. Whoever they may be!" Rodrick flashed a smile at his lover - because they still were that until otherwise proven - and got up. Kissing Mulder's forehead before strutting to the door. Delicate hands turned the handle and opened it.  
"Hello, listen, sorry but we-"

A bunch of flowers clouded his vision and Rodrick let out a pathetic sound as he stumbled back. He felt anger, was someone mocking them? Rodrick was close to saying something mean when the flowers moved to the side and a familiar face appeared. Making the male gasp softly.  
"Trent?!"

The red haired male smirked, though it wasn't one Rodrick was used to..of course. Things were different now. "The one and only, who else would have red hair and bring you flowers as a 'sorry i left the hospital while you were still in it' gift?" 

Rodrick smirked as well, forgetting about shoving him away as he swiped the flowers out of the other's hands. Trent snorted as Rodrick examined the beauties. "Forget-me-nots! Thanks!"

MULDER  
Mulder lifted a brow as he watched Rodrick walk over to the door, not wanting to really make an appearance because he looked like shit. Plus, he didn't exactly want anyone to know he'd been crying...besides Rodrick of course. Humming, Mulder watched as his husband then opened the door and was surprised by someone. Oh...Trent...! With flowers... for what? Mulder frowned softly, had something happened to Rodrick the FBI Agent wasn't aware of? However he heard Trent's voice and nodded to himself, that made sense. He was a little annoyed they'd been interrupted but...it was fine. Mulder did want Rodrick's attention right now but he wasn't jealous or anything-

Suddenly a deadly realization hit him. Fingers sinking into the couch, he froze, his mind reeling. Jealousy. Jealousy. /Jealousy/. Had that been the downfall of their relationship? /Think, Mulder, think.../ Mulder and Diana, which was already fucked, had resulted in jealousy...Mulder and Scully kissing (even if he was surprised by it) resulted in jealousy, Heather coming over to spend the night made...made Mulder jealous, and now Trent was making him feel almost the same way. /God. I.....I found it. Possibly. The problem with our relationship. We don't trust each other, do we?/ And that was a really fucking sad realization...

RODRICK  
"Yeah. Of course I got you forget-me-nots!" The Lovett smiled kindly, which still to this day was almost weird to see. Rodrick rolled his eyes and stepped back after grabbing the flowers. Offering him inside as laughed, and Trent stepped in without hesitation. He was known for taking up offers as soon as they came. 

Rodrick smiled at Mulder next, though his lover seemed a bit distressed. It made him remember how he had promised to tell the male to go away, so they could continue to talk...Mulder understood though, right? It was Trent. He never came over! Said redheaded male was standing near the couch where Mulder sat, smiling at the FBI Agent. The drummer bit his lip as he smirked at the two men. "Well im gonna go put these in some sort of water source ; I suppose! Thanks again for the flowers, Trent!"  
With that the man scurried out towards the kitchen. 

Trent waved his hand dismissively, "Don't thank me. I didnt expect for you to become so soft on me, all things consdiering." He let his lips curl into smirk himself ; however he then actually paid attention to Mulder. His green eyes darkening. "Hey Fox, hope you don't mind I stopped by...Just wanted to say hi!" The lawyer glanced around, and then shook his head when Rodrick still wasnt back. "Forget-me-nots are his favorite flowers. Or well, was, I don't honestly have a clue what he likes now...But hey, something to remind him of highschool right? You probably know his favorite flower from now..Maybe I should have asked you for some advice before picking?" 

There was a hint of challenge in his chipped tone. Why? It was unclear. Trent Lovett seemed nice, but testing. Before the redhead could say anymore, the drummer scrambled over with a vase he probably pulled out of his ass and placed it on the table. A weird feeling bloomed in Trent's chest as he saw the flowers, but he didn't dwell on it. After all, he did support Mulder's relationship with Rodrick. For the most part they seemed so happy. And the former Heffley wasn't something he would fight Mulder on. Instead, his testing attitude disappeared as he watched Rodrick look between them. "Those look nice in a vase! Good job, for once you didn't automatically screw up!"  
Trent's voice teased, and Rodrick let out a huff. Seeming better already as he laughed. 

Rodrick was still shocked a familiar friend stopped by, but it was pleasant. Trent and him used to be really close in high-school ; enemies at first but then attached to the hip. Truly a debelopment. "Guess so!" His smile was wide and truthful as he clasped his hands together before taking a seat next to his lover. Who he would still talk to later of course.  
Now just... Wasnt the time. Rodrick looked at the agent with brown eyes, "Hey, you remember Mulder here right?" Watching as Trent nodded, the drummer continued. "That's good! Him and I were just...chatting before you showed up! Maybe we can all chat some more? My two favorite people in the world chatting!" 

The larger male snorted, leaning against the couch armrest as he gazed down at Mulder and Rodrick who sat. "Dont push my love for you asshat. I haven't seen you in years..cant still be your favorite person." His eyes showed some sort of emotion that stung Rodrick, but quickly Trent recovered. "I would love to stay and talk, though! Mulder has a lot of stories about you he hasn't heard yet!"

MULDER  
Mulder watched with dread as Trent entered the apartment. It wasn't necessarily because he was angry or jealous, Mulder was just a little uncomfortable with the guy barging in during he and Rodrick's healing time. He would be more annoyed but honestly? Mulder was too emotionally drained for that. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. Snapping his head upwards, catching few words of the two other males' conversation, Mulder realized Trent was talking to him. "Wha...? Oh, mm, not at all." The FBI Agent hoped his red, puffy eyes weren't all that noticeable in the slight darkness of this corner wall. He faked a smile. "I'm glad you came, actually. You know how to cheer him up..!" Frowning Mulder scratched his head. "I'm not too sure actually, Id have to ask him. I'll keep those flowers you gave him on the list though." Noticing the slightly challenging tone of Trent, Mulder immediately became uncomfortable. What was that about?

He didn't have much more time to dwell on it as Rodrick returned. Mulder watched silently as the two old friends went back and forth laughing. His heart hurt a little. /I bet Trent never tried to hold him hostage and beat his face in.../ Something inside twisted and it felt like Mulder's breath had been knocked out of his throat. He was hurting again...seeing Rodrick this happy with someone else so quickly after their interrupted talk...well, it did hurt! Because...because it showed Mulder that...maybe...maybe they weren't meant for each other..? God. He strained to even think that...the brown-haired male wasn't sure he'd ever be able to admit it out loud.

He was a little annoyed to have to be talking, but was left no room for argument by the two men. Shifting awkwardly Mulder tried to smile and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'd love to talk!" At least his voice was convincing, although he wasn't sure his eyes were. "Ah, yes, high school stories. Though I'm sure he doesn't want to be too embarrassed?" Mulder flashed Rodrick a grin, hoping that would get some sort of reaction out of his husband. And if not... then all of this would hurt a hell of a lot more.

RODRICK  
Trent looked at the agent  and nodded  at his words on the whole flowers topic with a hum. The testing attitude gone now that Rodrick was in the room. The Lovett had a feeling  Mulder  was a good man, but hey? Some testing never hurt another man! "You ask him later then! Maybe it's something easier to find now, like lavender or roses." Forget-me-nots were a pain in his ass to find. The male then grinned at Rodrick, who huffed  at the idea of his high school stories being shared. 

"Mm. You're righ, Mulder. I would hate for those to come out. Especially  from Mr. Lovett here!" Brown eyes fixated on him with a glare. "You would probably just twist all the stories to benefit you, anyhow!" This caused  the male in the suit to grin. However he kept quiet on the topic as Rodrick  looked around again.  
There was a thing of oddly comforting  silence before the drummer snorted, "You should have brought us breakfast. Im starving."

Green eyes flashed, "If you really want me to, sure? But if I go grab good for you, I'll have to drop it off and leave then."  
Rodrick  winced ; having fun with Trent here, but he understood. Busy life and all. "That's  fine. Surly you'll be around right? Due to things, we've  never had the chance to catch up! Which is something I want, just a heads up!"

Trent felt like he should've  rolled his eyes, but things were different now sonhe just chuckled softly. "You always want something. Looks like you haven't  changed in the needy department!" He parted Rodrick on his shoulder, which made the black haired male feel a shiver down his spine. "Thanks for having me over, asshole.I'll call you about your food once I find a breakfast place or something. See ya, Rod!" 

Stalking out the door, Rodrick Mulder  bristled and shouted out, "whatever you say, sweetheart!" He then leaned back in the couch ; eyes flashing as he chuckled to himself happily. That was nice.God  what a blast from the past. Seeing Trent like that again meant a lot to him.

It really did.


End file.
